


Remedium desperatio

by listokklevera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, School Eighth Year, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 126,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listokklevera/pseuds/listokklevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После финальной битвы Хогвартс в руинах, и Министерство принимает решение дать выпускникам возможность доучиться в магических школах других стран. Неожиданно для себя Драко намеревается идти в ту же школу, что и Гарри. </p><p>AU эпилог седьмой книги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Возвращение в Хогвартс, или Встреча с друзьями

Гарри развернул свиток и прочитал:

«ШКОЛА ЧАРОДЕЙСТВА И ВОЛШЕБСТВА «ХОГВАРТС»

Директор: Минерва МакГонагалл

 

Уважаемый мистер Поттер!

Мы рады проинформировать Вас, что Департамент образования Министерства Магии и администрация Школы чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс» приняли решение о дальнейшем обучении студентов, не окончивших школу. Если Вы заинтересованы в успешной сдаче ТРИТОНов и получении диплома, пожалуйста, прибудьте для собеседования 7 августа в 10.15 в кабинет директора.

 

Искренне Ваш,  
Филиус Флитвик,  
заместитель директора»

 

Пожалуй, это было выходом: Гарри и так фактически запер себя на Гримаульд-плейс, 12. По сути он находился в добровольном заточении, общаясь только с Кричером и Министром магии Кингсли Шеклболтом, и то, что с тем, что с другим - поневоле: домовик с ним жил в одном доме, а Министр ну никак не хотел оставить его в покое, без конца заманивая на различные мероприятия, на которых Поттер просто обязан присутствовать. И это все несмотря на то, что Гарри до сих пор толком не отошел от битвы за Хогвартс 2 мая, а потом от судов над Пожирателями смерти (последние, правда, шли до сих пор, но Гарри в них не участвовал и даже не присутствовал в зале Визенгамота). Ему с головой хватило суда над Малфоями! Вот против кого он действительно с радостью бы свидетельствовал - так это Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, но она была убита миссис Уизли в финальной битве, как и Антонин Долохов, убивший Люпина и сам погибший от руки профессора Флитвика, или Фенрир Грейнбек, покусавший Лаванду, но он пока успешно скрывался, а Август Руквуд, про которого Гарри фактически ничего не знал, кроме того, что он убил Фреда Уизли, был приговорен к Поцелую, и приговор уже привели в исполнение, но там хватило свидетельств и без Гарри. Про остальных же Пожирателей Гарри знал слишком мало, чтобы выступать против них в суде, другое дело - Малфои, но с ними уже, слава Мерлину, благополучно разобрались.

Последней каплей, положившей конец терпению Поттера, послужило предложение Министра сделать День рождения Гарри национальным праздником, и он вконец разругался с Шеклболтом. Такого гнева Гарри, кажется, не испытывал даже по отношению к Амбридж. Неужели так тяжело понять, что он хочет быть обыкновенным парнем, что его страшно бесит вся эта совершенно ненужная ему слава, эти ярлыки, которые навешивают на него: Золотой мальчик, Герой магического мира, Избранный. Кингсли Шеклболт, ставший сначала и.о. Министра магии, а впоследствии Министром, всячески привлекал Гарри к общественной жизни, но Поттеру хватило панихиды и суда над Малфоями, а участвовать во всяких светских раутах он не собирался.

По его приказу Кричер закрыл дом на Гримаульд-плейс ото всех, даже от сов, камин тоже был перекрыт, но раз в несколько дней Гарри посылал домовика в Министерство забрать почту. Там была организована целая команда магов по приему почты для Гарри Поттера (что Гарри считал огромным расточительством, ведь шли работы по восстановлению Хогвартса и других разрушенных в стычках с приспешниками Волдеморта объектов, охота за скрывшимися Пожирателями, выявление неблагонадежных работников Министерства и т.д.), а тут «важная» работа - разбор почты фанатов. Чуть ли не каждый второй маг считал своим долгом поблагодарить Гарри за победу над Волдемортом, многие из них к словам благодарности присовокупляли предложения дружбы и даже брака, присылались также подарки, часть из которых (съедобные) была пропитана Аммортенцией, а часть содержала различные нехорошие заклинания, попадались и портключи. Вот всем этим и занималась группа из трех магов, - Гарри дал им список лиц, письма от которых он готов был принять, но и эти письма или посылки проверялись на наличие чар, остальные же Гарри не интересовали, и он понятия не имел, отвечали ли на них министерские маги или просто уничтожали.

Письма от Рона с Гермионой приходили все реже - друзья всерьез обиделись на Гарри за то, что тот закрыл дом и от них тоже, за то, что практически не отвечал на их послания (всего лишь пару раз отправил ответы с Кричером, так как сову он так и не приобрел), не приезжал в Нору, не приехал даже на похороны Фреда. Они не понимали, что Гарри не может смотреть людям в глаза, он не представлял себе, как встретится с мистером и миссис Уизли, с Джинни. Да, он был полностью согласен с Гермионой, что не он убил Фреда или Колина Криви, Тонкс или Люпина, но только умом, душа болела за каждого погибшего. И хоть он прекрасно понимал, что не смог бы покончить с Волдемортом раньше, чем тот пришел в Хогвартс, ведь именно здесь второго мая в день финальной битвы были уничтожены последние четыре хоркрукса, но легче от этого не становилось.

Гарри не поехал участвовать в восстановлении Хогвартса, как сделало большинство его сокурсников и тех, кто уже давно окончил школу, он не сомневался, стоило только репортерам прознать, что он там, и они тут же слетятся в надежде на интервью с Героем.

***

Седьмого августа ближе к десяти утра Гарри аппарировал к воротам Хогвартса, на всякий случай он еще дома накинул Мантию-невидимку. Он спокойно прошел в ворота: то ли еще не были наложены соответствующие ограждающие заклинания, то ли, что скорее, письмо Флитвика служило своеобразным пропуском на территорию. За три месяца, прошедшие с битвы, она не стала прежней, но все равно тех разрушений уже не было, да и сам замок, если не присматриваться, выглядел почти по-прежнему. Светило солнце, вдалеке раздавались веселые выкрики, и в душе Гарри разлилось тепло. Впервые за это время он повеселел, появилось какое-то радостное предчувствие – предчувствие встречи с друзьями. Гарри зашагал бодрее, посматривая по сторонам; он увидел Оливера Вуда, который совместно с незнакомым Гарри парнем левитировал огромные куски каменных плит куда-то в сторону Астрономической башни. Он огляделся, непроизвольно ища глазами долговязую фигуру с рыжеволосой головой, но почти все встреченные волшебники были незнакомы.

Гарри подошел к школе, высокие двери были настежь открыты, он поднялся по ступеням крыльца и вошел внутрь с чувством, что вернулся домой. В вестибюле никого не было, но где-то в отдалении слышались звонкие голоса, видимо, студенты восстанавливали какие-то кабинеты. Лестницы не двигались, и Гарри потихоньку стал подниматься на восьмой этаж. Возникло желание заглянуть в Гриффиндорскую башню, но Гарри подавил его и пошел длинными пустыми коридорами к кабинету директора. Раньше на входе в башенку, в которой он находился, посетителей ожидала огромная каменная горгулья, охраняющая проход к винтовой движущейся лестнице, но сейчас проем был пуст, а лестница неподвижна. Так как время еще было, Гарри стянул Мантию-невидимку и подошел к окну. Буквально через пару минут послышались приближающиеся голоса, и из-за угла показались знакомые силуэты.

\- Гарри! О Боже, Гарри! – Гермиона завопила и помчалась к нему. Рон с улыбкой от уха до уха следовал за ней.  
Гарри раскинул руки, и Гермиона влетела в его объятья, крепко прижимаясь и целуя его. Поттер подхватил лучшую подругу и закружил ее, рядом посмеивался подошедший Рон.  
\- Привет, друг, - Рон протянул руку, и Гарри, не отпуская Гермиону, пожал ее.

***

Драко Малфой сам не понял, как оказался на восьмом этаже: собирался ведь из Больничного крыла выйти во двор, подышать свежим воздухом вместо испарений от зелий. С начала этого месяца МакГонагалл направила его помогать мадам Помфри.

Он очень удивился, когда после суда ему пришло письмо из Хогвартса с предложением прибыть для помощи в восстановлении замка. Драко ужасно не хотел туда возвращаться - слишком уж последние два учебных года были морально изматывающе-тяжелыми, но понимал, что поехать придется, ведь нужно постараться обелить замаранное имя. Хоть Поттер и сделал всё возможное для этого на суде, нужно было продолжить начатое им, ведь если трусливо забиться в норку и сидеть там, постепенно то хорошее, что Герой сделал для их семьи, в глазах магического сообщества поблекнет, сотрется, забудется. Как бы ни было тяжко смотреть в глаза людям, нужно перебороть себя, постепенно все привыкнут к тому, что Малфои выходят в свет, что им нечего стыдиться. Мечты, конечно... Но если ничего не делать, а запереться в имении, то и жизнь пройдет мимо, какая б она ни была, а хуже, чем было при Темном Лорде, всё равно стать не может. Да и родители целиком и полностью были за возвращение Драко в Хогвартс, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас только у него есть возможность вернуть былое уважение их роду.

Еще вчера перед ужином директор объявила о сегодняшнем собеседовании для выпускных пятых и седьмых курсов, список очередности был вывешен возле дверей в Большой Зал. Драко было назначено на полдень, а грязнокровка с Уизелом, конечно же, шли первыми. Поттера в списке не было, не то чтоб он его специально искал... В любом случае там были только те, кто на данный момент находился в Хогвартсе, а рыжий и грязнокровка торчали здесь уже месяца полтора. Хотя какой из Уизела помощник? Да он элементарных азов трансфигурации не освоил за шесть лет, только и мог что камни левитировать да корм давать Хагридовым чудищам.

Драко уже собрался вывернуть из-за угла, как услышал шаги, довольно громко раздающиеся в пустом коридоре. Не то чтоб он боялся с кем-то встретиться, но на всякий случай все ж наложил на себя дезилюминационное заклинание, к сожалению, оно не делало мага абсолютно невидимым, в отличие от мантии-невидимки, но придавало способность хамелеона - сливаться с окружающей средой. Он по стеночке просочился в коридор, не сводя глаз с Поттера, ну да, конечно, кто ж еще это мог быть? Скоро собеседование с его дружками, очевидно, что ему тоже назначено на это время. Куда ж они без него или он без них? Драко завернул в первую попавшуюся нишу, которая оказалась вовсе не нишей, а проходом в кабинет директора. Горгулью, охранявшую его раньше, так и не восстановили, круговая лестница была неподвижна, и Драко затаился под стенкой на первой же ступеньке. В тот же миг из коридора, который он только что покинул, раздались громкие и неприятно знакомые голоса. Драко закатил глаза, ну конечно, Уизел и грязнокровка тут как тут. Подняв брови, он вслушивался в захлебывающийся лепет Грейнджер и не мог понять, они, что, действительно не виделись со своим дружком Поттером?

***

\- Гарри, Гарри, прошу тебя, пообещай, что больше так не будешь поступать с нами, - Гермиона всхлипывала, по-прежнему прижимаясь к груди Гарри, - ты не представляешь, как я переживала о тебе. Неужели так трудно написать письмо? Да еще и доступ в дом закрыл, - добавила она с обидой.  
Поттер погладил подругу по спине. Да, он не хотел никого видеть и друзей в том числе, ему хотелось спрятаться от всех: не слышать, не видеть и не знать о тех потерях, что понес магический мир.  
\- Прости, Гермиона, - пробормотал Гарри.  
\- Действительно, дружище, чего ты спрятался в этом склепе? – подключился Рон. - Ты герой, тебя должны чествовать, а ты запер себя в этом старом ужасном доме, даже на похороны Фреда не пришел. Обидно, знаешь ли. У тебя-то никто не умер.  
\- Рон! – воскликнула Гермиона, поворачиваясь к Уизли и глядя на него с возмущением сквозь слезы.  
\- Что «Рон»? Что я опять не так сказал? У меня брат погиб, а он даже на похороны не захотел приехать! Мама к нему всегда как к родному относилась, считала членом семьи, а он?.. - Рон махнул рукой, отворачиваясь.

Драко снова закатил глаза и чуть передвинулся, чтобы лучше видеть. Теперь Поттер был прямо перед ним, его лицо побелело, а очки, если такое только возможно, яростно сверкали на Уизли.

Гарри не знал, как объяснить, что не мог, ну не мог он снова заставить себя увидеть мертвого Фреда, это было выше его сил. Да и миссис Уизли было кому и без него поддержать. К тому же он не знал, как посмотрит в глаза Джинни.  
\- Ну вот что, - Гермиона высвободилась из объятий Гарри и взяла его за руку, другой рукой она потянула к себе Рона, - пойдемте к окну, поговорим, а то стали тут посреди коридора.  
\- А разве эээ… нам не пора к МакГонагалл? – поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- На какое время тебе назначено?  
\- На десять пятнадцать.  
\- Как и нам, значит, у нас есть еще пятнадцать минут.

Они подошли к окну, и Гарри уставился на улицу. Там внизу копошились маги; среди зарослей клещевины он увидел промельк рыжих волос и невольно стал следить за ними. Волосы были точь-в-точь такого оттенка, как у Джинни. Девушка выскочила на свободное пространство, к ней подошел высокий крепкий парень, и Гарри с улыбкой наблюдал, как Джинни, а это была она, о чем-то болтает и смеется с Невиллом.  
\- Весело ему, - пробормотал рядом Рон, - мог хотя бы Джинни весточку прислать, она все глаза себе выплакала из-за тебя.  
Гарри почувствовал, как Гермиона пнула Рона, по крайней мере по его сдавленному оханью он так решил.  
\- Ты чего? – возмутился Уизли.  
Гермиона повела глазами в сторону окна.  
\- Это ничего не значит! Она и приехала сегодня специально, чтоб увидеть Гарри, а он даже не поинтересовался ничем.  
\- Да когда? – возмутилась Гермиона. – Мы же только встретились.  
Гарри молчал, к недовольному ворчанию Рона за столько лет он привык.  
\- Вот что, мальчики, давайте не ссориться. Сейчас нам к директору, а потом уже нормально поговорим, слышишь, Рон?  
\- Слышу, Герми, - сердито пробурчал Уизли.  
\- Ты не Гроуп, чтоб так меня называть! – возмутилась Гермиона и первой направилась к проходу в кабинет директора.

Гарри и Рон, не глядя друг на друга, пошли следом. В голове Гарри совершенно непроизвольно замелькали воспоминания, когда Рон вместо того, чтобы быть рядом и поддержать в трудный момент, отворачивался. Но он всегда возвращался, и Гарри был так счастлив этому, что прощал без раздумий и размышлений. Но иногда всплывало такое вот неприятное чувство ошибки. Гарри понимал, что это неправильно, ведь Рон в очень многих ситуациях, с риском для себя, был рядом и помогал.

Пусть на первом курсе Гарри самому пришлось сражаться с духом Волдеморта, подселившегося в Квирелла, но только потому, что Рон пожертвовал собой в игре в заколдованные шахматы МакГонагалл для того, чтобы он, Гарри, мог идти дальше. На втором курсе Гарри «разбирался» сам с василиском только потому, что Рон остался по ту сторону обвала в подземном коридоре. А на третьем ему одному пришлось отгонять дементоров от них же, воспользовавшись вместе с Гермионой ее хроноворотом, но ведь Рон-то в то время лежал в Больничном крыле со сломанной ногой, а сама Гермиона удерживала в лесу Клювокрыла. На четвертом, когда Гарри неожиданно для самого себя, да и не только, стал чемпионом от Хогвартса вместе с Седриком Диггори, Рон в отличие от Гермионы не поверил, что он не бросал в Кубок свое имя, отвернулся от него, посчитал вруном. Это было больно и обидно, а также очень тяжело, ведь Гарри не мог участвовать наравне с остальными чемпионами в силу разницы в возрасте и нехватки знаний. Да, потом Рон одумался, понял свою ошибку, даже прощения попросил, помогал всячески, но с возродившимся Волдемортом, а также его Пожирателями Гарри пришлось сражаться одному. Но это и к лучшему, потому что, кто б ни был с ним в тот момент, погиб бы как Седрик, ни за что, просто по приказу Волдеморта «Убей лишнего!». На пятом курсе Рон плечом к плечу рядом с Гарри сражался в Министерстве магии с Пожирателями, и не его вина, что в Атриуме, когда туда прибыл Волдеморт, его не было. На шестом курсе Рон проявил себя как настоящий друг, ну, подумаешь, не захотел слушать подозрения Гарри по поводу Малфоя, так и Гермиона не хотела. А сражался он против проникших в Хогвартс Пожирателей наравне со всеми. А седьмого курса не было. Вместо него он отправился с Гарри и Гермионой на поиск хоркруксов, ну не выдержал он тягот и лишений походной жизни и сбежал, но так ведь вернулся, и в самый нужный момент.

Они дошли до директорского кабинета, Гермиона постучала и, услышав голос МакГонагалл, приглашающий зайти, открыла дверь.  
Драко пришлось в срочном порядке отступать вверх по лестнице, когда гриффиндорцы направились к директору. Он поднялся на небольшую площадку перед кабинетом и затаился в углу возле двери в надежде на плохое освещение – факелы горели через один.

Поттер шел последним и дверь захлопнул неплотно, не то чтоб Драко собирался подслушивать, но когда еще такая возможность появится?  
Раздался громкий голос МакГонагалл, и Малфой замер у дверной щели.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Поттер, мисс Грейнджер, мистер Уизли.

***

Гарри, улыбаясь, смотрел на своего бывшего декана, он всегда помнил, как она помогала ему без всяких вопросов, когда они вернулись в Хогвартс за последними хоркруксами, и как она кричала, когда поверила, что Волдеморт убил его.  
Уголки губ Минервы МакГонагалл тоже дрогнули в легкой улыбке.  
\- Присаживайтесь, господа.

Ребята сели на не слишком удобные стулья, Гермиона устроилась посередине, и Гарри огляделся. Кабинет остался почти прежним, конечно, не было всех тех непонятных серебряных жужжащих приборчиков Дамблдора, но, возможно, они находились в шкафчиках. Прямо за спиной МакГонагалл висел портрет Альбуса Дамблдора, он подмигнул Гарри, поймав его взгляд, и светло улыбнулся. Портрета Снейпа видно не было, но в пролете между двумя соседними окнами находилась пустая картина с черным задним фоном, и Гарри предположил, что, возможно, именно там он обретается.

МакГонагалл, которая встала, когда они вошли, снова уселась за свой стол.  
\- Ну что ж, побеседуем о продолжении вашего образования. К сожалению, в Хогвартсе это сделать не представляется возможным, поэтому у вас есть два варианта: прийти на следующий год и учиться с нынешним шестым курсом здесь, как решили поступить Невилл Лонгботтом, Симус Финниган и еще некоторые студенты, или же отправиться в другие магические школы.  
Ребята переглянулись, они не ожидали, что Хогвартс сейчас не сможет их принять. Несмотря на то, что и Рон, и Гермиона здесь были с начала лета, разговоров о том, что школа откроется не для всех, не было.  
\- Но как же так, профессор, - начала Гермиона, - раз Вы говорите о шестом курсе, получается, они будут учиться?  
\- Да, мисс Грейнджер, в этом учебном году будут только третьи, четвертые и шестые курсы, и то потому, что они продолжат помогать восстанавливать Хогвартс. На первый курс набора нет совсем, второкурсники еще не обладают нужными знаниями, а выпускные пятые и седьмые должны получить свои дипломы. Поэтому отдел образования Министерства магии принял решение дать им такую возможность в других магических школах. Теперь осталось только решить, куда именно вас направить. Начнем с вас, мисс Грейнджер.  
\- Но, профессор, - удивилась Гермиона, - разве мы с Гарри и Роном будем учиться не в одной школе?  
\- К сожалению, мисс Грейнджер, будут ли учиться вместе с вами мистер Поттер и мистер Рональд Уизли, могут сказать только они.

Рон хмуро глянул на МакГонагалл и поджал губы.  
\- Вам, мисс Грейнджер, я предлагаю продолжить свое образование в американской магической академии.  
\- В США? – уточнила ошарашенная Гермиона.  
\- Именно. Там есть четыре прекрасных магических школы, и, думаю, любая из них вам вполне подойдет. Та академия, в которую я вам предлагаю отправиться, наиболее глубоко занимается научными изысканиями, а также имеет самую обширную библиотеку.  
Глаза Гермионы загорелись фанатическим огнем.  
\- А Гарри и Рон?  
\- Мистер Уизли может отправиться с вами, а с мистером Поттером я должна побеседовать отдельно.  
Рон заерзал на стуле, бросил слегка смущенный взгляд на Гермиону и обратился к директору:  
\- А поближе ничего нет?  
МакГонагалл с минуту смотрела на него поверх очков, а потом произнесла:  
\- Бобатон, Дурмстранг, но там обучение не на английском языке, поэтому я и предложила Америку. Хотя если вы знаете французский, то можете отправиться в Бобатон или, если вы владеете немецким, чешским или русским, то - в Дурмстранг, в котором обучение идет на этих трех языках.  
Рон сглотнул и замотал головой.

\- Так что вы решили, мистер Уизли?  
\- Я… - Рон закашлялся, - я, пожалуй, погожу.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? – строго спросила МакГонагалл.  
\- Ну, - замялся Рон, беспокойно глядя на Гермиону, - СОВы у меня есть, а ТРИТОНы… Близнецы, к примеру, - Рон испуганно замолчал и побледнел, - у них были только СОВы и…  
\- И? – холодно уточнила МакГонагалл. – Насколько я помню, мистер Уизли, ваши братья обладали пытливым и творческим умом, они были настоящими талантливыми изобретателями, самородками, образование лишь оттачивало их способности. Можете ли вы сказать о себе то же самое?  
Рон покраснел.  
\- Я, - начал он, - может, я и не… но Джордж, он… ему, в общем, нужна помощь. Сейчас, пока каникулы, с ним Джинни, но начнется шестой курс и… А ему нельзя оставаться одному, вот я и… в магазинчике…  
\- То есть вы продолжать образование не планируете?  
\- Ну пока… Джордж… - голос Рона становился все тише и невнятнее.

Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону, она выглядела так, словно Рон высказался не о нежелании учиться, а по меньшей мере ударил ее. Гарри протянул руку и сжал ее похолодевшие пальцы, она посмотрела на него, и он увидел в ее карих глазах боль.  
\- Говорите разборчивее, мистер Уизли.

Гарри посмотрел на опустившего голову Рона, его ухо, выглядывающее из ярко-рыжих волос, полыхало, как и видимый кусочек шеи. Рон молчал, очевидно, собираясь с духом, но вот он поднял голову и, глядя в глаза директору, смело сказал:  
\- Я не буду пока учиться.

Гарри понимал, что в случае с Роном это «пока», скорее всего, превратится в никогда. Он услышал громкое презрительное хмыканье и, вздрогнув, огляделся: в раме до этого пустующей картины появился портрет Снейпа. Он был точно такой, как и при жизни и, как и при жизни, так же смотрел на гриффиндорцев словно на флоббер-червей. Гарри, как и Гермиона, во все глаза разглядывали его, но Снейп даже голову не повернул в их сторону.

\- Ну что ж, мистер Уизли, это ваше право. А теперь подождите вместе с мисс Грейнджер за дверью, если мисс Грейджер уже выбрала школу.  
Гермиона как раз направившаяся к двери, остановилась и посмотрела на МакГонагалл.  
\- Если можно, я хотела бы учиться в одной школе с Гарри, - чуть дрожащим голосом произнесла она.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, - мягко сказала директор, - будьте добры, подождите мистера Поттера в вестибюле.  
Гермиона вышла следом за Роном, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Гарри, - участливо сказала МакГонагалл, ее глаза смотрели ласково как на любимого внука, а на губах появилась легкая улыбка, - я очень рада видеть тебя. Ты планируешь продолжить учебу?  
\- Эээ… да, - Поттер слегка поерзал на стуле.  
\- Тогда я предлагаю тебе школу в Трансильвании. Тамошний директор мой старинный друг.  
\- Эм… а я не могу учиться вместе с Гермионой?  
\- Гарри, больше всего меня волнует твоя безопасность, я не сомневаюсь, что сбежавшие Пожиратели при любой возможности постараются отомстить тебе за своего лорда. В США ты подвергнешься намного большей опасности, чем в Румынии.

Гарри недоуменно уставился на директора, вроде перед этим она называла какую-то другую страну.  
\- Что такое, Гарри?  
\- В Румынии?  
\- Да. Прекрасная, надежно охраняемая школа в предгорьях Карпат: Клуж-Напока и Турда.  
Это было ужасно, чем больше говорила МакГонагалл, тем меньше он понимал.

\- Но вы говорили, что нужно знать язык. Разве в Румынии говорят на английском?  
\- Нет, конечно, - легко улыбнулась директор, - но специально для тебя мне удалось получить в Отделе тайн лингвистический артефакт. Точнее, получил его Министр и передал мне, так что никто, кроме нас с ним, не знает, что артефакт предназначен именно тебе.

Она вытащила из стола небольшую коробочку и открыла ее: на черной бархатной подкладке лежала маленькая серебряная сережка или что-то вроде того. Она не была украшена дорогими камнями и смотрелась очень просто, по крайней мере, увидь он ее раньше, в жизни бы не подумал, что это артефакт.  
\- А почему Рону… - он не договорил, но МакГонагалл и так поняла его.  
\- К сожалению, это последний работающий артефакт, и в Отделе тайн пытаются раскрыть его секрет, но пока безуспешно.  
\- Но как же?..  
\- Гарри, твоя жизнь и безопасность намного дороже любых самых ценных и самых древних вещей. С одной стороны, хорошо, что ты не охотник за славой и почти не посещал общественные мероприятия, что в какой-то мере обезопасило тебя, но то, что ты просидел почти безвылазно на Гриммаульд-плейс - не дело, ты должен закончить обучение, общаться со сверстниками, и школа «Канин» для этого прекрасное место.

\- Эээ… а как пользоваться этой сережкой?  
\- Наденешь на мочку уха. Это скорее клипса, чем серьга. Сидеть она будет очень плотно, потеряться не сможет, на нее наложены специальные чары. Гарри, все будут считать ее просто украшением, и еще, ты будешь прекрасно понимать любой язык, на котором заговорят в твоем присутствии, но говорить на нем ты не сможешь.  
\- А как же на занятиях? Вдруг меня спросят? – растерялся Гарри.  
\- Сразу тебя спрашивать не будут; конспекты ты сможешь вести на английском, но тебе, конечно же, придется учить румынский, - увидев, что Поттер снова пытается что-то сказать, Минерва добавила: - Тебе помогут с этим. Ты отправишься в эту школу не один, с тобой будут другие учащиеся Хогвартса с твоего курса, которые знают румынский.  
\- А Гермиона не могла бы со мной поехать? Я уверен, она очень быстро бы выучила румынский язык.  
\- Гарри, это мужская школа, - с сожалением в голосе сказала МакГонагалл.  
\- Тогда я лучше бы отправился в американскую вместе с ней.  
\- Я же сказала, твоя безопасность превыше всего, и если бы ты хоть изредка брал пример со своей подруги и читал что-то, кроме учебников, то, возможно, у тебя были бы знания и о других магических сообществах Европы. В частности, ты бы знал, что в Румынию не может проникнуть ни один Пожиратель Смерти, так как страна окружена специальным магическим заслоном, не пропускающим никого с меткой, разве что по специально выданному их правительством разрешению, что вряд ли может произойти. Да и за таким человеком будут пристально наблюдать.

Гарри не спеша спускался по лестнице, его немного потряхивало от неизвестности, но в то же время в душе пробивался росточек предвкушения. Это не сидение в старом особняке Блэков, к тому же чужая страна, где, возможно, его никто не знает, новые знакомства - в любом случае приятное изменение в его жизни.

Клипсу вместе с коробочкой, в которой она была, он спрятал в мешочек из ослиной шкуры – подарок Хагрида на совершеннолетие. Мешочек этот был хорош тем, что из него никто не мог ничего достать, кроме хозяина.  
Рон с Гермионой нашлись возле того же окна, они стояли, молча глядя на улицу. Гермиона, заметив его, тут же воскликнула:  
\- Гарри, ну что? Мы будем учиться вместе?

На прощание МакГонагалл взяла с Поттера слово, что он никому, даже друзьям, не расскажет, в какой школе будет учиться и где она находится.  
Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами, врать он никогда не умел, особенно друзьям. По крайней мере ему хотелось считать, что они с Роном еще друзья. Он понимал Рона, тому приходилось в материальном плане нелегко в небогатой многодетной семье, к тому же он всегда в чем-то проигрывал своим братьям. Он не обладал таким умом, как Билл или Перси, не был таким изобретательным и талантливым, как близнецы, таким смелым и решительным, как Чарли. И, конечно же, будучи лучшим другом Спасителя Магической Британии, Победителя Темного Лорда, он рассчитывал на кусочек славы, но из-за того, что сам Герой всей этой славы избегал, то и Рона она обошла стороной. О том, что они друзья, знали только близкие, а также студенты Хогвартса, магическое же сообщество оставалось в неведении.

Гарри не крутился в Министерстве магии, не давал бесконечные интервью, хотя о нем все равно писали, что-то придумывая или раздувая имеющиеся факты, и, соответственно, Рон тоже оставался в стороне. Нет, его, конечно же, наградили, как и Гермиону, Орденом Мерлина второй степени, так же, как и всех преподавателей, сражавшихся в финальной битве со сторонниками Волдеморта, так же, как и всех погибших в этой битве. Остальные студенты получили Орден Мерлина третьей степени. А Гарри – первой - что никого не удивило. Также семьи погибших получили денежную компенсацию.

\- Эм… МакГонагалл сказала, что вопрос со мной окончательно решится двадцать восьмого августа.  
\- Вот как? – Гермиона пытливо всматривалась в лицо Гарри.  
\- Чего это? – Рон наконец отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на Поттера.  
\- Проблемы безопасности, - снова пожал плечами Гарри.  
\- Ладно, - сказала Гермиона. – Ну что, пойдемте на улицу? Там полно наших, Гарри. И Джинни приехала тоже.


	2. О пользе подслушивания, или Седьмой курс в новой школе

Собрать «своих» оказалось не так просто: каждый встречный радостно бросался к Гарри, норовил похлопать по плечу, пожать руку, сказать несколько благодарственных слов. И не все «встречные» были Гарри знакомы, многих он видел впервые, но к этому он уже привык, хотя внутри неприятно ныло от чужой радости, от ненужных ему поздравлений. К тому же кто-то пустил слух, что в Хогвартсе Поттер, в итоге народ прибывал и прибывал.

Гарри был очень рад повидать гриффиндорцев, да и не только их, но и студентов Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа. Тем не менее было ощущение, что чего-то не хватает, и Гарри несколько раз окидывал взглядом окрестности, пристально всматриваясь в работающих магов.  
\- Кого-то ищешь? – с улыбкой спросила Гермиона.  
\- Знаешь, у меня такое впечатление, что в Хогвартсе всего три факультета, - тихо заметил Гарри.  
Не то чтоб хоть кто-то был с эмблемами принадлежности своим факультетам, тем не менее никого из слизеринцев Гарри не увидел.

Они уже поболтали с Терри Бутом и Эрни Макмилланом, послушали рассказы Оливера Вуда о предстоящих матчах по квиддичу и изнуряющих тренировках в «Паддлмир Юнайтед» и Невилла об ущербе, нанесенном магическим растениям, и сколько ему с профессором Спраут приходится трудиться, чтобы восстановить фонд теплиц. Постепенно все разошлись по своим делам, близился обед, но Гарри не планировал на него оставаться. Они сидели вчетвером на поваленных, возможно, великанами кусках стволов: Гарри и Гермиона на одном, Рон и Джинни напротив.

\- Вообще-то, Гарри, здесь есть Малфой, - сказала Джинни, глядя на него сияющими глазами.  
Гарри почувствовал себя неловко под ее взглядом: он не был уверен, что может дать ей то, что она хотела. Когда-то в прошлой жизни, на шестом курсе, она была центром его вселенной, воспоминания о встречах с ней согревали его в осеннюю слякоть и зимние холода в том ужасающем походе за хоркруксами, но за те три месяца, что он просидел в доме Блэков, многое в их отношениях было рассмотрено и так и этак. Времени на размышления было достаточно, и одна мысль, одно воспоминание особенно тревожило его. Тогда, когда после похорон Дамблдора он предложил Джинни расстаться, она сказала: «Я знала, рано или поздно это произойдёт. Знала, что ты не будешь счастлив, пока не настигнешь Волдеморта. Может быть, поэтому ты так мне и нравишься».* «Поэтому» почему? Потому что он «герой», известный всему магическому миру, или потому, что он должен стать убийцей Тома Риддла, если не хочет быть убитым сам? А если он хочет быть обычным парнем, а не знаменитым Гарри Поттером, на рассказах о котором она выросла, то нужен ли он будет ей тогда? Или ей нужен именно Герой? Это нормально, когда девушка хочет видеть своего парня героем, совершающим подвиги в ее честь, но не в рамках же всей Британии. А хочется просто нормальный дом и нормальную семью, чтобы не смотрели восторженными глазами, то есть смотрели, но только как на просто Гарри, а не на некий символ торжества Светлых сил.  
\- Ага, - подтвердил Рон, - Хорек тут с самого начала.  
\- Отлично выглядишь, Гарри, - с улыбкой добавила Джинни, небрежно поправляя длинные волосы.  
После битвы Гарри пришлось приобрести себе черную приличную мантию из тонкой шерсти для выхода в свет, ничего особенного, разве что на манжетах и по нижнему краю шла декоративная шелковая строчка. Еще одну мантию из черного блестящего атласа с изящным серебристым узором на воротничке и подоле и с серебристой же подкладкой из тончайшего шелка ему прислала после суда миссис Малфой вместе с лаковыми туфлями. Как ей удалось угадать размер обуви, для Гарри было загадкой, но именно в этом наборе он и прибыл в Хогвартс. И надо отметить, что носить такие красивые и при этом удобные вещи было приятно. Но вообще его гардероб нуждался в пересмотре и пополнении.

В полдень Драко поднялся к кабинету директора, постучал и вошел после данного разрешения.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Малфой, присаживайтесь.  
\- Здравствуйте, директор МакГонагалл.  
\- После моего вчерашнего заявления, вы в курсе вопроса, который мы должны обсудить, - дождавшись кивка Драко, Минерва продолжила: - Вы воспитаны как наследник чистокровного рода, а значит, должны знать немецкий язык, поэтому я предлагаю вам закончить образование в Дурмстранге.  
\- Как наследник чистокровного рода, в числе других языков я также знаю румынский язык, поэтому хочу, чтобы Вы направили меня в школу «Канин» в Трансильвании, - спокойно сказал Драко.  
\- Это шутка?! – Макгонагалл вскочила и крепко сжала свою палочку. – Вы… Откуда?.. Вы что, подслушивали?!  
Выражение ее лица было таким, что Драко сжался, ожидая обливиэйта, по меньшей мере.  
\- Не специально! - быстро сказал он. – Так получилось, простите.  
\- Как вы могли?! Как посмели?! – воскликнула с яростью в голосе МакГонагалл.  
\- Я… я не собираюсь предавать Поттера, и если бы грязнокровка и… - договорить Драко не успел, его прервала Минерва, гневно раздувая точенные ноздри.  
\- Не смейте произносить таких слов!  
\- Простите! Если бы друзья Поттера, хотел я сказать, отправились с ним, то я поехал бы в Дурмстранг.  
\- Но вы-то никогда не были другом мистера Поттера!  
\- Директор МакГонагалл, - медленно начал Драко, - вы же были на суде надо мной и моими родителями. Я, как наверняка и многие другие, не сомневался, что отца приговорят к Поцелую, меня, возможно, тоже, ну, может, дадут пожизненное, мать, хоть она и не была Пожирателем, все равно кинут в Азкабан лет на пять, для профилактики. Но пришел Поттер и вытащил нас из этой зад…  
\- Гм! – громко прочистила горло МакГонагалл.  
\- В общем он спас нас всех троих, мало того, сумел повернуть мнение общественности в другую сторону, он так разговаривал с Визенгамотом, с этими старыми маразматиками…  
\- Мистер Малфой, выражайтесь культурно!  
\- Простите, - Драко запустил пальцы в прическу, разлохмачивая ее. – Заседание было открытым; зал, если помните, был битком забит всякими любопытствующими и представителями прессы. На следующий день все печатные издания пестрели статьями об этом суде. Поттер не просто спас нас троих, он полностью обелил наше имя, поставив под сомнение вообще право Визенгамота решать чьи-либо судьбы. Мало того, после его обличающей речи они даже штраф не наложили на нас; отец сам сделал благотворительный взнос на восстановление Хогвартса и в помощь пострадавшим.  
\- Я в курсе, мистер Малфой, - чопорно заметила директор. – Тем не менее мне непонятно ваше желание учиться в той же школе, что и мистер Поттер.  
\- Поттер и неприятности связаны неразрывно, он их вечно находит на свою… гм, или они его находят, неважно, но кто-то же должен за ним присмотреть, раз его друзей рядом не будет.  
\- Но вы же ему не друг. К тому же мистер Поттер отправится в новую школу не один, с ним будут его сокурсники с Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа.  
Драко ненадолго задумался.  
\- Несложно догадаться, директор, кто это будет: Бут и Макмиланн, они жили в Румынии до того, как поступить в Хогвартс, а может, Голдстейн, он наследник чистокровного рода, так что тоже наверняка знает румынский. И вы считаете, что они смогут защитить Поттера при необходимости?  
\- Они хорошие маги и верные товарищи мистера Поттера.  
Драко закатил глаза:  
\- Сомневаюсь, что они видят дальше собственного носа, и пока они раскачаются, Поттер уже влипнет в очередное дерьмо.  
\- Мистер Малфой! Что за выражения? Следите за своим языком.  
\- Простите, директор. По крайней мере я глаз с Поттера не спущу.  
\- Многие из неприятностей мистеру Поттеру причиняли именно вы, - поджала губы Минерва.  
\- Ничего, - отмахнулся Малфой, - зато это будет держать его в тонусе, а то он ходит как рыба снулая.

***

С Хагридом Гарри так и не удалось встретиться, тот был во Франции то ли по личным делам, то ли пытался набраться опыта по уходу за какими-то очередными неизвестными чудищами.

Оставшееся время до отъезда он переписывался с Гермионой, которая использовала для этого школьных сов, но планировала купить себе свою собственную.

Двадцать восьмого августа в назначенное время Гарри вышел из камина в кабинете МакГонагалл, ну как вышел – вывалился вместе с сундуком.  
Его старый школьный сундук остался в доме Дурслей, и вместо него Кричер притащил очень дорогой на вид, хоть и не новый, черный лаковый сундук, отделанный серебряными декоративными деталями. Как выяснилось, ранее он принадлежал Регулусу.

К его огромному удивлению, в кабинете были Эрни Макмиллан, Терри Бут, Энтони Голдстейн и Майкл Корнер. Они радостно приветствовали Поттера, Гарри заулыбался - неплохо, если парни едут в одну школу с ним! Всем пожал руки, даже Корнеру: недоразумения с ним стерло его участие в битве за Хогвартс, а также противостояние Майкла режиму Кэрроу.

\- Две минуты, - произнесла Макгонагалл, - приготовьтесь.  
Все вокруг зашевелились, подтягивая багаж поближе, подступили к столу, на котором лежал портал – деревянный обруч дюймов десяти в диаметре, и открыли еще одного находившегося в помещении человека, сидящего в углу, до того закрытого их спинами. Гарри открыл рот, чтобы воскликнуть: «Малфой?!», - как портал засветился синим светом, и Малфой, нагло толкнув его локтем в бок, пристроился рядом, другой рукой придерживая свой сундук.

Гарри почувствовал рывок где-то в районе пупка, словно невидимый крючок подцепил его и потащил вперед, в никуда, вращая во все стороны; его ладонь словно приклеилась к портключу, и их всех с огромной скоростью понесло прочь.* Секунду спустя Гарри врезался ногами в пол чужого кабинета и рухнул на пятую точку. Он встал, слегка покачиваясь, и огляделся, рядом поднимался Малфой. Кабинет достаточно большой, прямоугольной формы выглядел скорее маггловским, чем магическим, только не современным, а словно из девятнадцатого века, не было необычных движущихся приборчиков, переглядывающихся портретов на стенах. Всё достаточно строго, но основательно: огромный письменный стол, мощные кресла, одно за столом, два перед ним, стеллаж со старинными манускриптами, камин. Скучно и безлико.

\- Добрый день, молодые люди. Простите, что опоздал к нашей встрече, - раздался мужской голос с легким акцентом, и в кабинет вошел довольно представительный мужчина с небольшой бородой и черными слегка вьющимися волосами до плеч. – Рад вас приветствовать в нашей чудесной школе. Позвольте представиться, Лучан Батори – директор сего замечательного заведения. Пару слов о том, где вам предстоит учиться и жить, хотя, - он посмотрел черными блестящими глазами на Эрни Макмиланна и Терри Бута, - кое-кто тут учился в начальной школе и сам может прекрасно просветить своих друзей.

Гарри удивленно уставился на Эрни и Терри. Как это учились здесь? Они же вместе с ним поступали на первый курс в Хогвартс. А еще Малфой… Он-то что тут делает? Ведь МакГонагалл сказала же, что Пожиратели не могут попасть на территорию Румынии. Неужели ему местное магическое правительство выдало специальное разрешение?

\- Но все же несколько слов. Сейчас вы находитесь в главном здании нашей школы – административном, здесь располагается дирекция, учительская, актовый зал и личные комнаты преподавателей. В нашей школе четыре ступени: начальная – первый и второй курсы, младшая – третий, четвертый и пятый, средняя – шестой, седьмой и восьмой и высшая – девятый и десятый. У каждой ступени свое учебное здание и свое общежитие, зайти в чужой корпус невозможно, думаю, не нужно говорить почему, - улыбнулся директор и продолжил: - Сейчас вас проводят в ваше общежитие. Завтра уже может приехать кое-кто из наших учащихся, и, надеюсь, они проведут для вас экскурсию по территории. Одно условие, господа! Пока не начался учебный год, вам запрещено покидать ваше общежитие после шести вечера. С первого сентября, когда прибудут ночные смотрители, комендантский час сдвинется к девяти. Всего доброго, господа! Обращайтесь, если будут какие-нибудь проблемы.  
Он громко хлопнул в ладони, заставив всех подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, и воскликнул:  
\- Мушки!

Гарри схватился за палочку, заметив, что Малфой тоже насторожился, как и Голдстейн. Корнер, Макмиллан и Бут заулыбались, глядя на них.  
Дверь отворилась, и вошло странное существо. Больше всего оно походило на уменьшенную копию Хагрида (такая же патлатая борода и растрепанные волосы), на очень сильно уменьшенную, ибо было не выше двух футов роста.

\- Мушки – хозяин этого здания, он проводит вас в ваше общежитие и познакомит с его хозяином Кюкуем. До встречи, господа.  
Первое имя Гарри перевел для себя с румынского как «мох», а второе – «шишка». Что за странные создания и что за странные имена?  
Все начали разбирать свой багаж, но когда Гарри собрался выйти, директор остановил его:  
\- Одну минутку, господин Поттер! Задержитесь на два слова.  
Гарри отошел от двери, пропуская остальных, и повернулся к мистеру Батори.  
\- Мушки! Проследи за багажом господина Поттера.  
Странный мужичок, недовольно ворча что-то типа «Тоже мне господин нашелся», положил руку на сундук Гарри, и тот исчез.  
\- Гарри… Я могу вас так называть?  
\- Эээ… конечно.  
\- Так вот, Гарри, я в курсе вашей роли в самых грандиозных за последние десятилетия событиях магического мира. К тому же моя добрая подруга - госпожа МакГонагалл просила за вами присмотреть. Соблюдайте наши правила, Гарри, держитесь своих друзей, и вы будете в полной безопасности. И конечно же, учите наш язык, ваши друзья вам в этом с удовольствием помогут, а то нехорошо жить в стране, которая дала вам приют, и не знать ее языка. А у нас замечательная страна, - с восторгом добавил директор. – Ведь, если вы не выучите язык, то к выпускным экзаменам вас не допустят. Вам засчитают курс как прослушанный и дадут выписку об изученных предметах, но сдавать экзамены и получать диплом вам придется в Британии.  
Гарри молчал, не представляя, как ему ко всему прочему еще и румынский язык учить. Вряд ли кто-то из прибывших с ним студентов захочет терять свое личное время, обучая его языку. Вот если бы здесь была Гермиона, она бы точно помогла.  
\- Обращайтесь, Гарри, вы всегда можете на меня рассчитывать. Думаю, Мушки уже вернулся и ждет вас в коридоре.  
\- А… да, - Гарри неловко повернулся и направился к выходу.

Но в коридоре ждал его не Мушки, а Малфой, с неудовольствием глядя на него и кривя тонкие губы.

\- Что такое, Поттер, не можешь не побыть в центре внимания? – ехидно осведомился он.  
\- Какого боггарта, Малфой? – злобно рявкнул Гарри. – Зачем ты вообще сюда поперся? Мог бы ехать в свой распрекрасный Дурмстранг и учить там свои любимые темные искусства. Ты ведь этого, кажется, хотел в свое время? – Гарри вспомнил когда-то подслушанный в «Хогвартс-экспрессе» разговор.  
Драко побледнел, его губы сжались в тонкую линию, а ноздри гневно раздулись. Он мрачно смотрел на Поттера, а Гарри уже пожалел, что высказался так резко. Но, с другой стороны, это же Малфой!

Вернувшийся Мушки прервал неловкую паузу. Он пошел вперед, и парни направились следом; багажа у Малфоя уже не было. Они прошли по коридору и спустились по широкой лестнице на первый этаж. Мушки открыл взмахом руки двойную дверь и вывел их на улицу. Он провел их через пустой двор, выложенный серым камнем, мимо пары зданий, отстоявших друг от друга примерно на расстоянии пятидесяти ярдов, были ли это учебные корпуса или жилые, Гарри даже не догадывался. Все здания были похожи друг на друга как близнецы. Возле них росла какая-то чахлая растительность и несколько деревьев с уже начинающими желтеть листьями. Мушки свернул влево, проплутал по каменным дорожкам и вывел их к трехэтажному дому, самому обыкновенному с виду. Если б не наличие рядом Малфоя и непонятного Мушки, то Гарри решил бы, что находится на территории какого-нибудь маггловского интерната. Мушки остановился перед входом и, зыркнув из-под кустистых бровей, сказал:  
\- Вот ваш новый дом, господа хорошие. Ежели надо что, обратитесь к Кюкую, он там хозяин.

Малфой первым поднялся на крыльцо, потянул на себя тяжелую дверь и обернулся, иронично осведомившись:  
\- Что завис, Поттер? Тебя билливиг укусил?  
Гарри раздраженно взглянув на Малфоя и, оглядевшись – Мушки уже нигде не было видно, пошел к входу. Дверь открывалась в просторный холл. Рядом с ней располагалась конторка, сейчас пустая, по ту же сторону находились закрытые двойные двери, напротив – коридор, а прямо – лестница.

\- Что это за создание, Малфой?  
Тот посмотрел на Поттера как на идиота:  
\- Домовой. Ты, похоже, Поттер, только по внешнему виду можешь опознать, что это книга, так как вряд ли даже учебник открывал.  
Неожиданно раздавшийся глухой ворчливый голос заставил Гарри резко обернуться.  
\- За мной идите, обед скоро, а вы еще не устроились. Я хозяин этого дома, зовут меня Кюкуй. Да только зовите меня в случае крайней необходимости.  
Домовой пошел к лестнице, Драко и Гарри двинулись за ним следом, крепко сжимая в руках палочки.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж, по обе стороны от лестничной клетки шли коридоры, только правый загораживала прозрачная стена из толстенного стекла. В коридоре просматривался сваленный кучей их багаж.  
\- Руки свои положите на дверь.  
Гарри сначала не понял, про какую дверь говорит домовой, но потом увидел, как Малфой прижал к стеклу свои руки, и различил тонкие линии, обрисовывающие прямоугольник.  
\- Дверь вас запомнила, теперь, когда захотите к себе пройти, рукой коснетесь ее, она и откроется. Комнаты выбирайте, обустраивайтесь. Обед через час, кто опоздает, останется голодным.

Домовой исчез, и парни пошли в первую же комнату, откуда были слышны знакомые голоса. Коридор был не таким длинным, как противоположный, в конце располагалось окно, больше ничего примечательного не наблюдалось. Судя по количеству дверей, комнат было три: две с одной стороны и одна напротив, значит, жить придется по двое.  
Гарри зашел вслед за Малфоем в комнату, тут же раздались приветственные крики:  
\- Наконец-то! А то мы вас уже потеряли! Ну сколько можно ждать? Давайте комнаты выбирать!  
\- Везде такая убогость? – прохладно поинтересовался Драко, рассматривая интерьер.  
Смотреть особо было не на что, комната не отличалась размерами: две кровати у противоположных стен, рядом небольшие тумбочки, с обеих сторон от двери стояло по узкому двухстворчатому шкафу. Между шкафом и изножьем кровати как раз оставалось достаточно места, чтобы поставить сундук и свободно открыть дверцы. На одной стене между шкафом и кроватью была еще одна дверь, но если открыть шкаф, то пройти уже было проблематично. Посередине комнаты стоял стол и два стула. На взгляд Гарри, более маггловской обстановки трудно представить.  
\- Абсолютно, - подтвердил Майкл Корнер.  
\- А что там за дверь? – уточнил Драко.  
\- Ванная. Единственный плюс – наличие в каждой комнате своей ванной.  
\- Ладно, вы уже решили, кто в какой комнате будет жить и с кем?  
\- Вас ждали, - снова ответил Майкл.  
Чтобы Гарри дружил с кем-то из этих ребят, такого не было, но, пожалуй, с Эрни Макмилланом он общался немного ближе, чем с остальными.  
\- Эмм… Эрни, может, поселимся вместе?  
В комнате наступила тишина, все смотрели на Гарри, словно он притащил соплохвоста и сказал, что это его фамильяр и отныне будет жить с ним в комнате.  
\- Мерлин, только ты, Поттер, можешь быть таким идиотом, - раздался сзади раздраженный голос Малфоя.  
Гарри смутился, а что он собственно сказал?  
\- Чего? – он посмотрел на Эрни.  
Тот смотрел в ответ с легкой улыбкой и странным выражением лица:  
\- Я бы с радостью, Гарри, но, видишь ли, в Хогвартсе у нас с Терри не было возможности жить в одной комнате, все-таки мы были на разных факультетах.  
\- Я не знал, что вы дружите, - пробормотал Гарри и услышал возмущенное малфоевское «О, Мерлин!»  
\- Да, - с некоторым колебанием сказал Эрни, - дружим.  
Но Бут, стоявший рядом с ним, не колебался, он обвил руками Эрни за пояс и положил голову ему на плечо, это смотрелось немного гротескно, потому что он был выше. Гарри с удивлением их разглядывал: странная дружба, что-то он не представлял, чтоб они с Роном вот так обнимались, в лучшем случае могли пожать руки или похлопать друг друга по спине.

\- Я не знал, - попытался оправдаться Гарри, - никогда не видел вас вместе.  
\- Что неудивительно, - фыркнул Малфой.  
Гарри резко повернулся к нему и уже собрался разразиться обличающей речью, как заговорил Энтони Голдстейн:  
\- Я с удовольствием буду жить с тобой в комнате, Гарри.  
Гарри успел заметить, как скривился Малфой и повернулся к Энтони. С Голдстейном он общался только в Отряде Дамблдора, да и то постольку-поскольку. Кроме того, что Энтони с Рейвекло и был старостой, он ничего больше о нем не знал. К тому же какой у него выбор? Малфой или Корнер? Он даже сказать не мог, с кем из них ему неприятнее общаться. Вроде бы все в прошлом, но неприязнь все равно осталась.  
\- Эм, ладно, Энтони. Вы выбрали себе комнату? – обратился он к Эрни и Терри.  
\- Можем остаться в этой.  
\- Отлично.

Гарри пошел к двери и остальные потянулись следом: одни выбирать комнаты, другие за вещами. Не раздумывая долго, Гарри тоже прихватил свой сундук и потащил в ближайшую комнату. Энтони зашел следом и с улыбкой уточнил:  
\- Какую кровать выбираешь?  
\- Эту, - Гарри кивнул на ту, возле которой не было двери в ванную комнату, пыхтя подтащил сундук, и поставил его в изножье своей кровати.  
В комнату вошел Малфой, левитируя перед собой свой сундук красного дерева. Вот Мерлиновы подштаники, как говаривала Гермиона, а он совсем забыл про чары, тащил как какой-то маггл вручную.  
\- Не туда попал, Малфой, - резко сказал Гарри, - эта комната уже занята.  
\- Я в курсе, Поттер, я же в ней живу.  
\- Отлично! Энтони, - обратился Гарри к Голдстейну, который переводил взгляд с одного на другого, - попроси Корнера переселиться в эту комнату, а мы переедем в ту.  
Энтони вышел, Гарри двинулся следом, но дверь перед его носом захлопнулась, и Малфой наложил запирающее заклинание.  
\- Какого боггарта?! – Гарри выхватил палочку и направил ее на Малфоя.  
\- Не так быстро, Поттер. Ты будешь жить со мной в одной комнате, хоть в этой, хоть в другой – без разницы.  
\- Гарри, Гарри! – раздался крик за дверью. – Все в порядке?  
\- Что ему сделается? – крикнул в ответ Малфой.  
\- Alohomora! - Гарри направил палочку на дверь и та распахнулась.  
В комнату заглянул обеспокоенный Энтони:  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Ничего, что касалось бы тебя, Голдстейн, - холодно ответил Малфой.  
\- Ошибаешься, Малфой, - так же холодно сказал Энтони, - если Гарри не хочет жить с тобой в одной комнате, то ты не можешь его заставить.  
\- А у него выбора нет, - равнодушно бросил Драко.  
\- Ну это уж слишком, - сквозь зубы процедил Гарри и громко добавил, чеканя каждое слово: - Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ ЖИТЬ С ТОБОЙ В ОДНОЙ КОМНАТЕ, МАЛФОЙ!  
\- Что тут происходит? – в дверном проеме появился Эрни Макмиллан, за его спиной маячил Терри Бут, к ним поспешно подходил Майкл Корнер. – Что за крики?  
\- Поттер бесится, как обычно, - с неприязнью взглянув на Гарри, ответил Малфой.  
\- Гарри? – Эрни с легким недоумением смотрел на Поттера.  
Гарри помнил, что Эрни, кроме того недоразумения, когда считал его наследником Слизерина, всегда оказывал ему поддержку, возможно, и сейчас скажет что-нибудь полезное.  
\- Не можем комнаты поделить, Эрни, - устало сказал он.  
\- Почему? - удивился Макмиллан. – Комнат-то хватает.  
\- Не все так просто, - хмуро усмехнулся Гарри и громко выкрикнул: - Кюкуй!  
\- Ой, Гарри, нет! – воскликнул Терри Бут, но в коридоре за их спинами уже раздалось шарканье, парни раздвинулись в стороны, освобождая дверной проем, и в комнату вошел домовой.  
\- Чего надо? – недовольно взглянул он из-под рыжих бровей на Поттера.  
Отличие Кюкуя от Мушки для Гарри заключалось лишь в цвете волос и бороды: у одного рыжие, у второго каштановые.  
\- Не можем нормально расселиться, - пояснил Гарри.  
\- Не вижу проблемы: три комнаты, шесть кроватей, шесть наглых мальчишек.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, нам нужна еще одна комната. Помоги, пожалуйста.  
Кюкуй зашипел как разъяренный кот:  
\- А особняк тебе отдельный не выделить? Обед закончится через сорок минут.  
\- Эй!  
Но домовой уже исчез, как и не было.  
\- Действительно, Гарри, ну что за проблемы? Пойдемте на обед, - Эрни вышел, потянув за собой Терри.  
За ними ушел Корнер.  
\- Просто замечательно! – Гарри посмотрел на обеспокоенного Энтони и саркастически ухмыляющегося Малфоя.– Энтони, иди на обед, а то в самом деле останешься голодным.  
Тот постоял еще пару секунд, пожал плечами и вышел.  
\- Кюкуй! – снова крикнул Гарри, заметив, что Малфой прикрыл глаза, покачал головой и пробормотал что-то похожее на «идиот».  
В комнату, возмущенно пыхтя, зашел домовой:  
\- Что еще?  
\- Мне нужно к директору, отведи меня, - сказал Гарри и добавил, - пожалуйста.  
\- А на ручках тебя туда не надо отнести?  
Домовой исчез, а Гарри выругался и пошел к двери.  
\- Куда собрался, Поттер?  
\- К директору, Малфой! Хочешь составить мне компанию?  
\- Не хочу, но придется, - Драко накинул мантию, которую снял, войдя в комнату.  
Гарри спускался по лестнице, что-то ворча про рыжую волосатую сволочь.  
\- Теперь понятно, как ты влипаешь в неприятности, Поттер, неудивительно с таким-то языком.  
\- Малфой! – у Гарри все кипело внутри. – Сейчас все мои неприятности связаны с тобой.  
\- Какая честь!  
\- Какого боггарта ты прицепился ко мне?!  
\- Кто-то же должен за тобой присмотреть в отсутствие твоих дружков. Я умею быть благодарным, Поттер.  
\- Что?! Малфой, ты идиот? Хороша благодарность! Хочешь меня отблагодарить – оставь в покое!  
\- Не могу, Поттер! Я б с удовольствием оставил тебя не только в покое, но и в яме, полной бандиманов или соплохвостов.  
Хотя что Поттеру соплохвосты? Сам как соплохвост, такой же агрессивный и неуправляемый.

Административный корпус они нашли довольно быстро. Гарри поднялся на второй этаж и постучал в дверь кабинета директора, после разрешения вошел, Малфой остался в коридоре подпирать стены.  
\- Гарри, что-то случилось? – улыбка сползла с лица директора, и он внимательно всмотрелся в Поттера.  
\- Эм, простите, директор Батори, а можно получить еще одну комнату?  
\- Зачем? Вы и так будете жить по два человека.  
Гарри чувствовал себя до ужаса нелепо: не успел приехать в новую школу, а уже начались сплошные недоразумения. Просить что-то для себя он тоже не привык, но и жить в одной комнате с Малфоем не собирался. Только не получится это все рассказать директору, вот МакГонагалл его бы поняла.  
\- Видите ли, директор, - с тяжким вздохом начал Гарри, - так получается, что Малфой хочет жить со мной в одной комнате, а это невозможно.  
\- Почему? – изумился Батори. – Вы поссорились?  
Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на директора:  
\- Эээ… нет, мы никогда и не были друзьями, скорее наоборот.  
\- О! Но я хоть и не был на процессе над Малфоями, читал об этом в газетах, да и знакомые очевидцы мне кое-что рассказали. Вы так яростно их защищали в суде, Гарри, что я не сомневался в вашей дружбе.  
\- Нет, все совсем не так!  
\- Гарри, - ласково сказал директор, - боюсь, вам придется жить в одной комнате с господином Драко Малфоем.  
\- Что? Нет! Вот МакГонагалл…  
\- Моя дорогая подруга Минерва МакГонагалл, - перебил его Лучан Батори, - сообщила, что господин Малфой здесь для того, чтобы присмотреть за вами.

Удрученный Гарри вышел из кабинета, не взглянув на Малфоя, он поверить не мог, что МакГонагалл его так подставила. Они как раз спустились на первый этаж, как входная дверь распахнулась, и в холл ввалились трое мужчин. Увидев парней, они одинаково оскалились в хищных белозубых улыбках.  
\- Кто тут у нас? – один здоровяк подошел поближе и потянул носом, в том, как он это сделал было что-то звериное, от него явственно тянуло жаром, мускусом и потом. – Какой сладкий.  
Гарри явственно ощущал опасность, исходившую от него, он одновременно с Драко выхватил палочку.  
\- К двери, Поттер, - прошипел Драко.  
Малфой не думал, что оборотни станут нападать на них, да еще и на территории школы, но кто знает, что может прийти в их дурные головы, а справиться с тремя взрослыми оборотнями будет проблематично.  
\- Еще встретимся, сладкий, - пообещал очень странный, на взгляд Гарри, мужчина.  
\- Эм… разве мы знакомы?  
\- Не понимаю, что ты говоришь, сладкий, но это не помешает нам с тобой скоро встретиться.  
\- Поттер, на выход, - зашипел Малфой не хуже Нагини, - а вы, - обратился он к оборотням, - только посмейте подойти!  
Он вытолкал Гарри на крыльцо и недовольно заворчал:  
\- Да уж, Поттер, вот и подтверждение правилу: два часа в чужой школе, и уже успел нажить себе неприятности.  
\- Кто это такие, Малфой? И прекрати толкаться!  
\- Это оборотни, идиот!

Гарри помнил оборотней по магической Британии: существа второго сорта, несчастные, озлобленные и потрепанные жизнью. Только Люпин еще как-то старался себя контролировать и выглядеть магом. Эти же просто лучились самодовольством и наглостью, да и одеты были совсем неплохо.  
\- Но если это оборотни, Малфой, то как они попали на территорию школы? Здесь же дети. Разве кто-нибудь пустил бы сюда оборотней?  
Драко закатил глаза:  
\- О, Мерлин! Ты хотя бы для разнообразия почитал что-нибудь о магических сообществах Румынии, а то привык во всем полагаться на Грейнджер. Но здесь никто не будет тебе разжевывать и класть в голову знания.

Они еле успели к концу обеда. Столовая представляла собой большой зал, заставленный отдельными столиками, рассчитанными на четырех человек. Под противоположной от входа стеной располагался длинный прилавок, в сторону которого им махнул Эрни, сидящий за столом с остальными:  
\- Идите туда!  
За прилавком по высокому помосту сновал Кюкуй. Увидев их, он скривился, выставил два подноса и начал метать на них тарелки с едой.  
\- У вас пятнадцать минут, - проскрипел он.  
Пока они получали еду, остальные придвинули к своему столу еще один, чтобы можно было разместиться вшестером.  
Гарри взял поднос и с отвращением уставился на свой обед.  
\- Что это за гадость? - тихо спросил он у Малфоя по дороге к столикам  
\- Тебе, конечно, об этом неизвестно, но у каждой страны есть своя традиционная кухня. Очевидно же, что это типичные румынские блюда.  
\- Не уверен, что это можно есть, - Гарри сел за стол и повозил ложкой в непонятной белесой массе.  
\- Это суп чорбэ, подкисленный кефиром, - пояснил Терри.  
\- Фу, - Гарри отодвинул тарелку, - а это что?  
\- Рагу из потрохов - токитура.  
\- Токи… что? Это зверь такой?  
\- Нет, название рагу, - усмехнулся Эрни.  
\- Тут хоть что-то есть съедобное?  
\- Паржоалэ, - Эрни кивнул на изделия из теста, - ешь спокойно, это пирожки с мясом. Но вообще, Гарри, здесь вкусно готовят, хоть, может, и непривычно для тебя.  
Тут Гарри заметил, что в тарелках Малфоя совсем другое: английский куриный суп с рисом и сыром, омлет с беконом и остальные привычные блюда.  
\- Эй! А чего это у Малфоя нормальная еда?  
\- У нас вообще-то тоже была, только мы уже поели, - сказал Терри, прихлебывая чай с черничным пирогом.  
\- Так нечестно!  
\- Не нужно было ссориться с домовым, Поттер, - с удовлетворением подчеркнул Драко.  
\- Гарри, если хочешь, можешь взять мой пирог, - предложил Энтони.  
\- Спасибо, Энтони, - вздохнул Поттер, - мне и не такое приходилось есть, когда мы скитались с Роном и Гермионой.

 

*взято из книг Джоан Роулинг


	3. В одной комнате с Малфоем, или Не ссорьтесь с домовым

После обеда, когда они вернулись в свою комнату, Малфой достал из сундука книгу и упал на кровать, полностью игнорируя Поттера. Гарри покрутился по комнате, но, естественно, никаких дел не нашлось, было скучно и очень не хватало друзей. Хоть он и просидел по сути сам три с лишним месяца в доме Блэков, тем не менее в старинном особняке нашлась куча дел, начиная от помощи Кричеру по приведению комнат в порядок до посиделок в библиотеке. Гарри с интересом рылся в ветхих манускриптах, древних фолиантах и рассыпающихся пергаментах, он старался избавить их от паразитов, иногда зачитывая отдельные куски в надежде наткнуться на интересное заклинание. Периодически Кричер притаскивал из Министерства газеты и прошедшую цензуру почту. Был бы здесь сейчас Рон, можно было бы сразиться в шахматы, а если б была Гермиона, то она сразу стала бы просвещать Гарри обо всем, что ему нужно знать о Румынии, чтобы не попадать впросак. Хотя…

\- Малфой, - окликнул Гарри слизеринца, тот поднял светлые глаза и равнодушно посмотрел на Поттера, - расскажи про оборотней. Что с ними не так, чем они отличаются от наших?  
Драко скривил губы в недовольной гримаске:  
\- Интересно, Поттер, тебе никогда не приходило в голову взять книгу и получить нужные сведения самому?  
\- Тебе что, тяжело ответить? Все равно ничем не занят, - Гарри начал злиться, как же этот ублюдок выводит его из себя!  
\- Вообще-то я занят, - Малфой приподнял книгу.  
\- Малфой! – зарычал Гарри.  
Тот хмыкнул и спросил:  
\- Поттер, а что ты вообще знаешь о Румынии?  
В Румынии работал с драконами брат Рона Чарли, так что кое-что он знал.  
\- Здесь есть заповедник по разведению драконов.  
Малфой заложил книгу безумно красивым пером флупера и сел на кровати:  
\- А что еще здесь есть, Поттер?

Гарри ужасно не хотелось отвечать, что за допрос, в конце концов? Но он понимал, что Малфой тогда тоже откажется поделиться сведениями. Можно, конечно, поспрашивать у других, но к ним и так придется обращаться. Вопросов-то множество и не только по оборотням, нужно же будет еще просить, чтобы занимались с ним румынским языком. Он решил рассказать ребятам про артефакт, иначе это будет просто странно, что он язык понимает, на занятия ходит, лекции слушает, а говорить не может.  
\- Замок Дракулы в Транс… в этой…  
Малфой сел ровнее, и в его холодных цвета зимнего льда глазах заискрилось веселье, он прям подобрел весь. Гарри сначала не понял с чего это, но тут же до него дошло – Малфой радуется его невежеству. Вот же скотина!

\- В Трансильвании, Поттер, точнее на ее границе. Надеюсь, кто такой Дракула, ты хотя бы знаешь?  
\- Вампир.  
Вообще-то о Дракуле он знал только из маггловского фильма, который ему как-то удалось посмотреть в отсутствие Дурслей, и Гарри считал, что все это выдумки, пока на шестом курсе на рождественской вечеринке, устроенной Слагхорном, не встретил настоящего вампира Сангвини.  
\- Ну и какой логический вывод из этого ты сделал, Поттер?  
\- Из чего? – ехидную улыбку Малфоя так и хотелось стереть кулаком.  
Драко закатил глаза:  
\- Мне становится жаль Грейнджер, ведь Уизли еще тупее, чем ты.  
\- Малфой!  
\- Поттер? – Драко поднял брови. – Ладно, Поттер, раз мыслить самостоятельно ты не можешь – объясню. В Румынии, единственной из стран, три развитых магических сообщества: маги, оборотни и вампиры. Когда-то между ними шли бесконечные войны, и наконец в середине восемнадцатого века был заключен трехсторонний мирный договор: стороны обязались не нападать друг на друга, оборотни потеряли право пользоваться волшебными палочками, а у вампиров их никогда и так не было – у них своя магия; было создано новое магическое правительство, в которое на равных вошли представители всех трех видов – так называемая Триада.  
\- У них нет Министерства магии?  
\- Есть, конечно, только оно имеет власть лишь над магами, все же вопросы, которые затрагивают остальных, решает Триада.  
\- То есть оборотни и вампиры здесь имеют равные права с магами?  
\- Это я и сказал только что.  
Гарри почувствовал горечь и обиду за Люпина, ведь в Румынии он мог бы жить без всяких притеснений.  
\- Погоди, ты сказал, что оборотни не имеют права пользоваться волшебными палочками?  
\- Да, Поттер, а иначе о каком равенстве шла бы речь, ведь оборотни намного сильнее, к тому же уверен, запрет на палочки наверняка заставил их развивать беспалочковую магию. Они очень опасны, Поттер, поэтому держись от них подальше, а то с твоей способностью влипать в неприятности…  
Гарри и сам прекрасно знал, насколько опасны оборотни, достаточно было вспомнить Грейбека или Люпина, когда он обратился в полнолуние.  
\- Но если они так опасны, то почему их пускают на территорию школы?  
\- Поттер, учись делать выводы! Вспомни о равенстве, наверняка они здесь работают.  
\- Работают?! – не хватало еще иметь таких преподавателей.  
\- Но твой же Люпин работал в школе, - с усмешкой заметил Малфой, - хотя он старательно прикидывался магом.  
Гарри сцепил зубы, с трудом подавляя желание врезать Малфою - сначала знания.  
\- Ты думаешь, они учителя?  
Драко покачал головой:  
\- Поттер, ну включай же мозги, хотя, может, у тебя там нечего включать. Как они могут чему-то учить магов, если не владеют нашими заклинаниями, разве что преподавать бег по пресеченной местности и погоню за зайцами? Скорее всего они работают ночными сторожами или смотрителями.  
\- Здорово! – Гарри поежился. – Что-то мне не хочется, чтобы они меня охраняли.  
\- А ты не лезь на улицу после комендантского часа, и все будет прекрасно, - Малфой снова улегся и открыл книгу.  
\- Малфой, а от кого они нас могут охранять, от других оборотней или вампиров?  
Драко пробормотал себе под нос «тупица» и добавил громко:  
\- С какой стати им нападать на учеников? Помни про мирный договор, Поттер, и освежи в памяти, кто водился у нас в Запретном Лесу, тогда тебе станет ясно, от кого они нас охраняют.  
\- Тогда почему ты испугался там, в административном корпусе?  
\- Не то чтоб испугался, скорее, был неприятно удивлен.  
\- Они же не могли нас укусить? К тому же они были в человеческом виде, а не волчьем.  
\- Укусить? – Малфой неприятно заржал. – На это я бы не рассчитывал, Поттер, они не кусают даже в зверином обличье, боятся нарушить договор. Нет, Поттер, от тебя им требовалось совсем другое.  
\- Что другое? – недоумевал Гарри. – И почему именно от меня, а не от тебя?  
\- От меня, слава Мерлину, им ничего не нужно, это ты показался кому-то сладким, - Малфой мерзко захихикал и уткнулся в книгу.

***

Желание говорить с Малфоем пропало напрочь, стало тягостно находиться с ним в одной комнате, поэтому Гарри решил сходить в гости, заодно узнать еще немного о Румынии, конкретно о домовых. Поскольку из четверых студентов ближе всего ему был Эрни, к нему в комнату он и решил заглянуть.  
В коридоре по-прежнему было совершенно пусто, зато из комнаты Эрни и Терри доносился какой-то грохот и смех. Улыбаясь, Гарри постучал, дверь распахнулась, и выглянул удивленный Эрни:  
\- Гарри? Все в порядке?  
\- Более-менее, - Поттер неопределенно покрутил рукой в воздухе. – К вам можно или вы заняты?  
Эрни на секунду замялся, но тут же отошел в сторону:  
\- Конечно заходи. Ты по делу или?..  
\- Вообще-то по делу, - сказал, проходя в комнату, Гарри, и, удивленно рассматривая царивший бардак, он оглянулся на Эрни.  
Тот пожал плечами:  
\- Делаем перестановку.

Обе кровати были сдвинуты под одну стенку, под другой, там, где раньше стояла одна из кроватей, теперь размещались сундуки, стол тоже был сдвинут с центра. Терри, наклонившись над одним из сундуков, что-то искал. Гарри с недоумением смотрел на теперь одну общую сдвоенную кровать: или он чего-то не понимает, или… Он смутился, и краска непроизвольно прилила к щекам.  
\- Эм… я хотел спросить… я так понял, вы учились тут раньше?  
\- Ну да, - оживленно ответил Бут, - в начальной школе, а когда нам исполнилось одиннадцать, родители увезли учиться в Хогвартс.  
\- Так вы жили тут раньше?  
\- И сейчас живем, родители-то никуда не уезжали. У нас отцы работают в драконьем заповеднике.  
\- Я хотел про домовых спросить…  
\- Ох, Гарри, зря ты так с Кюкуем разговаривал, вызывал его без причины, - подключился Эрни.  
\- Чего это без причины? – вскинулся Гарри. – А к кому я должен был обратиться? Тут же больше нет никого.  
\- Гарри, если б тебе что-то понадобилось в Хогвартсе, ты бы не пошел к Филчу.  
\- К Филчу бы точно не пошел, - медленно сказал Поттер. – Только связь тут какая?  
\- Прямая. Домовые – это не наши домовики, тем в удовольствие подчиняться магам, исполнять приказы, а домовые сами решают, что им делать. Ты же слышал, как их называют – хозяева, они никому не подчиняются, да, они, как и наши эльфы, следят за порядком, готовят, убирают, но они не слуги, им нельзя что-то приказать, да и с просьбами нужно быть поосторожнее. Они любят уважительное отношение, а подчиняться могут только самому старшему в доме.  
\- Откуда мне знать было, - пробормотал Гарри.  
\- Если домовому кто не понравился, - решил «добить» его Бут, - то он будет устраивать такому человеку пакости.  
Этого еще не хватало!  
\- Что ж мне делать? – растерянно спросил Гарри.  
Терри пожал плечами и сказал:  
\- Угрожать твоей жизни он точно не станет и здоровью вредить тоже.  
Звучало неутешительно.

***

Когда Поттер вышел, Драко какое-то время еще почитал, а потом решил разобрать свой сундук и открыл шкаф. Внутри на дверках были зеркала в полный рост, очень удобно - одновременно видишь себя и спереди, и сзади. Он аккуратно разложил по полкам белье, пижамы, свитера, расставил внизу обувь, повесил на вешалки рубашки и мантии. Мантий было много: рабочие, парадные, выходные, две осенних из плотной шерсти, одна черная на бархатной подкладке, другая потеплее – на беличьем меху, а также зимняя мантия, подбитая золотым мехом рэйема и баснословно дорогая шуба из нунду. На одну из полок разложил несколько пар теплых перчаток из клубкопуха, меховые зимние и бархатные осенние шапочки. Письменные принадлежности и книги Драко сложил в тумбочку.

Поттер где-то шлялся, и Драко поймал себя на том, что уже несколько минут сверлит взглядом его сундук. Приличный сундук, надо отметить, ничуть не хуже, чем у самого Драко, что было странно и совсем не похоже на Поттера. Он кинул внимательный взгляд на дверь, прислушался, потом решительно встал и подошел к сундуку Поттера; движение палочкой, и крышка откинулась. Драко смотрел на содержимое сундука, и его брови поднимались все выше от изумления – сундук был заполнен едва ли на четверть, он осторожно подцепил палочкой лежащую сверху атласную мантию и поднял ее, в этой мантии он видел Поттера в Хогвартсе. Под ней лежала пара ужасных свитеров, явно производства Уизли (Драко помнил, как после каждого Рождества Поттер появлялся в Большом Зале в новом свитере) и облезлые штаны, видимо маггловские. Поразмышляв пару секунд, о том, какую мелкую пакость учинить Поттеру, раз появилась такая возможность, он произнес заклинание и резко взмахнул палочкой, одежда из сундука переместилась на полки, мантия повисла на плечиках, а лаковые туфли, единственные из имеющейся обуви, встали под мантией. На полки «перебрались» несколько футболок, трусов и разномастных носков, а также пижама, одна, явно не новая. У самого Драко их было четыре смены, а дома вообще не перечесть. Из осенних вещей оказался только школьный шарф гриффиндорской расцветки. А где теплые мантии и шапки, где подходящая обувь? На самом дне лежали пара книг, пергаменты и перья с чернильницей, у Драко такие вещи хранились в специальной шкатулке, еще там был странный затертый пергамент и необыкновенная струящаяся ткань. Драко с восторгом смотрел на нее – так вот в чем секрет того, каким образом Поттер ухитрялся «выходить сухим из воды» в Хогвартсе. Очень хотелось достать ее, пощупать и рассмотреть, но он не посмел.

Когда вернулся Поттер, Драко уже лежал с книжкой на кровати. Гарри подошел к своей тумбочке, чтобы положить на нее врученную ему Бутом брошюру о магических созданиях Румынии, и увидел лежащую на ней «Квиддич сквозь века», он удивленно повернулся к Малфою и спросил:  
\- Что делает здесь моя книга?  
Драко неопределенно пожал плечами. Гарри бросился к сундуку и распахнул крышку:  
\- Где мои вещи?  
\- Поттер, - наигранно-усталым голосом произнес Драко, - что ты называешь вещами? Те тряпки, что были в твоем сундуке?  
\- Именно, - ядовито ответил Гарри. – И куда ж они делись?  
\- Не пробовал в шкафу поискать? – лениво спросил Малфой.  
Гарри распахнул шкаф и окинул содержимое беглым взглядом:  
\- Кто это сделал и зачем?  
\- А сам-то ты как думаешь?  
\- Неужели домовой? Но мне кажется он невзлюбил меня.  
\- Не могут же тебя все поголовно любить, Поттер. Твоими колдографиями и так наверняка увешены все стены в комнате у каждой ведьмы в Британии.  
\- Не завидуй, Малфой, - хмыкнул Гарри, хотя ему даже представлять такое было тошно.  
\- Лучше скажи другое, Поттер, в чем ты собираешься осенью ходить? Учитывая, что мы в предгорьях, здесь уже в октябре могут быть морозы.

Вообще-то Гарри собирался пополнить свой гардероб, и не то чтоб он был слишком занят – не хотелось выходить и светиться на людях. Мало того, он не сомневался, что любая его покупка, вплоть до трусов, будет обмусоливаться в газетах, потому решил, раз они приезжают в Румынию заранее, то трех дней ему аж с головой хватит, чтоб купить все необходимое.  
\- Малфой, а какого драного дементора ты разглядывал мои вещи?  
\- Ну как же, Поттер, - Драко обвел рукой скудно обставленную комнату, - тут, знаешь ли, немного зрелищ, так что даже твой убогий гардероб подошел.

Гарри казалось, что у него искры сейчас из глаз полетят, так его выводил Малфой, даже если бы он молчал, все равно одно присутствие его в общей комнате… Притом он не мог бы сказать, что ненавидит Малфоя, все те мелкие пакости, что тот делал в Хогвартсе, давно остались в прошлом, война многим изменила если не жизнь, то мировоззрение. И Малфой, хоть по-прежнему оставался засранцем, подлецом не был.

***

На ужин их позвал Эрни, и все вместе вшестером они пошли в столовую; столики так и остались сдвинутыми, поэтому за ними и устроились после получения еды. Гарри опять достались блюда румынской кухни, он с легким ужасом смотрел на тарелку:  
\- Это что?..  
\- Фаршированный лук, Гарри, - с улыбкой ответил Эрни.  
\- Мне так и показалось, - уныло сказал Гарри и показал на непонятную зеленую массу в другой тарелке: – А это из чего?  
\- Похоже на рагу из зеленого лука.  
\- Он издевается, да?  
Все молчали, вопрос, по сути, был риторический.  
\- Гарри, - негромко сказал Энтони, - тут еды хватит на двоих, давай я с тобой поделюсь.  
\- Спасибо, Энтони, но это лишнее, - он с благодарностью посмотрел на Голдстейна и добавил язвительно: - Буду приобщаться к национальной румынской кухне.  
\- Гарри, на самом деле все очень вкусное, тебе стоит попробовать, - посоветовал Эрни.  
\- Угу, лук…  
\- Лук фарширован, судя по всему, грибами и мясом, а рагу тоже очень вкусное, вон как пахнет чесночком, не то, что у нас.  
И в самом деле, блюда английской кухни не отличались разнообразием, но конечно были более привычны. У остальных на ужин был пастуший пирог и сладкий рисовый пудинг.

Гарри старательно выковыривал начинку из лука, кусочки грибов в ней действительно были вкусными, никакого сравнения с той скользкой гадостью, что несколько раз готовила Гермиона в лесу. Он с опаской попробовал рагу, но и оно оказалось на высоте. Небольшая тарелочка перед ним была заполнена оранжевыми шариками в белых кристалликах сахара – десерт.  
\- Эрни, - позвал он, - а это что?  
\- Морковные конфеты, Гарри, - еле сдерживая смех, ответил вместо Макмиллана Бут.  
\- О, нет…  
\- Гарри, они очень вкусные, - сказал Эрни.  
Голдстейн протянул блюдце, на котором лежала пышная булочка с заварным кремом:  
\- Угощайся, Гарри.  
\- Спасибо, Энтони, - улыбнулся Поттер, - но не нужно.  
Парни поели и теперь лениво переговаривались за десертом и чаем, правда, у Гарри это был скорее напиток из смеси сушеных фруктов и цветочных листьев, настоящего чайного листа вовсе не содержащей.  
\- Не понимаю, - сказал он, прихлебывая пусть не чай, но довольно вкусную жидкость, - он решил меня кормить румынскими блюдами, но с чаем-то что? Чай он в любой стране – чай.  
Драко закатил глаза, но промолчал, хотя с языка очень рвались уничижительные слова по поводу познаний Поттера.  
\- Ты что, Гарри, - удивился Эрни, - с чего ты взял? В Румынии вообще чай не пьют.  
\- Как не пьют? А что ж они пьют?  
\- Кофе или вот такой травяной напиток.  
\- Лучше расскажите, что тут есть интересного, - попросил Корнер, - куда тут можно выйти?  
\- Век Урсул – деревушка внизу, типа нашего Хогсмида, тоже полностью магическая, вот только магглы знают о ней, но считают все наши магические прибамбасы просто специальным декором. Летом через нее направляются экскурсии в замок Дракулы. В деревне они пересаживаются в кареты, и их везут к замку. Конечно, маги не пользуются магией на глазах магглов, но зато зарабатывают неплохие деньги на них. В деревне в лавках и магазинчиках продается много всякой всячины – сувенирчики для магглов.  
\- Неужели никто из магглов не замечал никаких странностей? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Если и замечали, то списывали на фокусы маггловские.  
\- Далеко эта деревня?  
\- Да нет, за полчаса дойдем.  
\- А когда мы сможем в нее сходить? – поинтересовался Гарри, его волновал этот вопрос еще и потому, что нужно было прикупить кое-что из вещей.

В Хогсмид, к примеру, походы начинались только в октябре, а если, как сказал Малфой, тут уже будут морозы, то у него действительно возникнут проблемы. Он и представить себе не мог, что жилые комнаты будут не в том же здании, что учебные классы.  
\- Насколько я помню, раньше туда можно было ходить в любое свободное время без ограничений, главное, вернуться до комендантского часа. А те из учеников, что живут в Век Урсуле, вообще каждый день возвращаются домой после занятий.  
\- Интересно, а мы можем пойти туда завтра – все равно здесь заняться нечем?  
\- Думаю, можем, но лучше спросить директора, - ответил Эрни.

Они уже доели свой десерт, и даже каждый взял морковную конфету попробовать, и теперь просто болтали, не желая расходиться по комнатам. Эрни положил голову на плечо Терри, тот обнял его в ответ, привлекая ближе к себе. Гарри чувствовал себя неловко – это все было так странно, к тому же он как-то не привык видеть обнимающихся парней, но остальные воспринимали это как должное. Болтали в общем-то ни о чем: о поездке в замок Дракулы, которую обязательно организуют в школе, об оборотнях и вампирах, о квиддиче, есть ли тут команды и можно ли будет погонять на метлах. Гарри понятия не имел, что с его Молнией, она потерялась с другими его вещами во время операции «Семь Поттеров», а новую метлу он так и не приобрел. Тогда же погибла Хедвиг. Накатила такая тоска, что дышать стало трудно, Гарри встал из-за стола и пошел к выходу из столовой.  
\- Гарри! – окликнул его Энтони, но он только отмахнулся.  
\- Все в порядке. Я сейчас.

Гарри толкнул входную дверь, вышел на широкое каменное крыльцо и глубоко вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух. Лето заканчивалось, и темнеть начинало раньше, хотя в серых сумерках хорошо просматривалось здание напротив, окруженное редкими вековыми деревьями и густым кустарником. Вечером в предгорьях было намного холоднее, чем днем, и Гарри поежился, он обхватил себя руками, чтобы согреться, хотя казалось, что холод идет скорее изнутри, чем снаружи. Воспоминания о том, что он носил в себе кусок души Волдеморта, были крайне неприятны, он постарался от них побыстрее отвлечься, но почему-то вспоминался именно поход за хоркруксами. Он не почувствовал опасности, не заметил никакого движения рядом, только вскрикнул от неожиданности и яростно попытался вырваться, когда его обхватили и крепко сжали чужие руки. Палочка осталась в кармане, и до нее не было никакой возможности дотянуться; он чувствовал такую же беспомощность, как тогда, когда их с Роном и Гермионой захватили в лесу Грейбек с егерями.

\- Не дергайся, мальчик, - горячий шепот обжег нежную кожу шеи, и Гарри скривился от отвращения.  
\- Отпусти меня! – крикнул Гарри и попытался невербально подманить свою палочку.  
\- Не понимаю, что ты говоришь, сладкий, но это и неважно.  
Гарри почувствовал, как оборотень зарылся носом в его волосы, и передернулся от омерзения.  
«Accio, палочка! Accio! Accio!» - призывал мысленно Гарри и наконец с облегчением почувствовал, как в его пальцы ткнулась рукоятка родной палочки из остролиста. Он очень вовремя спрятал ее в складках мантии, так как словно из воздуха материзовались два других оборотня.  
\- Ты все-таки пошел сюда, Ромулус, - недовольно сказал один с золотой серьгой в ухе и старым шрамом на щеке.  
Гарри подумал, что шрам, скорее всего, остался от какого-то темно-магического заклятья, а это означало, что этот оборотень уже участвовал в стычках с магами, несмотря на договор.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать с мальчишкой? – спросил третий. – Он маг, ты не можешь оставить его себе, а если попытаешься причинить серьезный вред, то сам знаешь, что будет с тобой и твоей семьей.  
\- Я не собираюсь причинять ему вреда. Как можно? Он так сладко пахнет невинностью. Я только поиграю с ним и отпущу, - оборотень сжав сильнее Гарри одной рукой, второй провел по его боку вниз. – Можете тоже повеселиться, но только потом, когда он мне надоест. Если надоест.  
\- Отпусти меня, тварь! – выкрикнул Гарри и подумал, что пора применить какое-нибудь заклинание поболезненнее, типа Furunculus.

В который раз пожалев, что не рассказал Гермионе, в какой стране будет его школа, Гарри надеялся, что применение магии с его стороны по отношению к оборотням не будет расценено как нарушение мирного договора, а только как самозащита.

\- Мальчишка еще и иностранец! Да ты с ума сошел, Ромулус!  
\- Какая разница, что он говорит! Главное, чтоб стонал, когда я поставлю его на четыре кости, а остальное неважно! – покрепче перехватив Гарри, он вцепился одной рукой ему в волосы и, наклонив голову, провел языком по щеке Поттера.  
Передернувшись в очередной раз от отвращения, Гарри осторожно коснулся кончиком палочки руки оборотня и отчетливо произнес:  
\- Furunculus!  
Одновременно с ним знакомый голос выкрикнул:  
\- Igneus flagello!  
Оборотня отшвырнуло от Гарри, а сам он упал на землю, тут же покрепче перехватывая палочку, но новых заклинаний произносить не потребовалось – огненная лента, идущая из палочки Малфоя, мелькала от оборотня к оборотню, хлеща их, оставляя дымящиеся разрывы на одежде и ожоги на коже. Те уворачивались, рычали, сквозь человеческие черты проступали звериные, но приблизиться не могли.

\- В дом! – крикнул Драко, и Гарри в кои-то веки согласился с ним.  
Они ввалились в вестибюль и захлопнули за собой дверь. Гарри привалился к ней спиной, тяжело дыша:  
\- Они могут войти сюда?  
\- Конечно нет! – зарычал Малфой не хуже оборотня. – Кюкуй в жизни не позволит зайти в свой дом оборотням!  
\- Отлично! – обрадовался Гарри.  
\- Отлично?! Отлично?! – заорал Малфой, и на его крики из столовой выскочили остальные. – Какого лысого тролля ты поперся на улицу, Поттер?!  
Он орал так, что у Гарри в ушах зазвенело.  
\- Никто не заставлял тебя помогать! Я бы и сам справился! – так же громко крикнул в ответ Гарри, он увидел, как на них испуганно смотрят ребята, и снизил звук.  
\- Ты идиот, Поттер?! Сомневаюсь, что ты справишься с одним оборотнем, не то что с тремя. К тому же я помню, как уже один раз ты «справился».  
\- Гарри, ты вышел на улицу и на тебя напали оборотни? – в ужасе спросил Энтони.  
Гарри совершенно по-малфоевски закатил глаза.

Предоставив Малфою в очередной раз вывалять его в грязи, рассказывая, какой он тупица, Гарри пошел в комнату, чтобы смыть грязь реальную. Он помнил ощущение чужого языка на своей щеке и передергивался от омерзения. Взяв в шкафу пижаму, он направился в ванную комнату, которая была словно взята из бедного маггловского дома. Все-таки в Хогвартсе все было в несколько раз или десятков раз роскошнее, особенно – ванная префектов. Он разделся, отрегулировал воду и влез под душ, с наслаждением смывая с себя существующую и вымышленную грязь. Он как раз заканчивал мыться, как вода неожиданно стала обжигающе-ледяной. Взвизгнув, он выскочил из-под струи и вылез из ванны, замотавшись в полотенце, закрутил кран и с опаской посмотрел на душ.  
\- Поттер! – раздался крик Малфоя из комнаты. – Ты что, на мыле поскользнулся?  
Гарри сцепил зубы, быстро вытерся, оделся в пижаму и вышел в комнату.  
\- Что ты визжал как девчонка? – снова спросил Малфой.  
\- Не твое дело, - злобно глянул в его сторону Гарри и сел на свою кровать. – Ну что, Малфой, поговорим?  
\- Поговорим, Поттер, - протянул Драко, сузив глаза.


	4. Разговоры, или, Гарри, зачем ты спас Хорьков?

\- Тогда начинай, - предложил Гарри.  
\- Что именно, Поттер?  
\- Можешь появление первого мага на Земле опустить и начать сразу с того, какого боггарта ты ко мне привязался?  
\- Много чести, Поттер, я просто присматриваю, чтобы ты не влип в неприятности.  
\- Вот как? В таком случае ты напрасно стараешься, Малфой. Я не способен оценить твой благородный порыв, так как попросту не верю тебе. Я пока что прекрасно помню все те гадости, которые ты сделал или наболтал своим поганым языком мне и моим друзьям. Я помню, как ты постоянно пытался подставить меня, как оскорблял Гермиону или Рона, придумывал мерзкие стишки и как заявил, что грязнокровки, маглолюбцы умрут первыми, хотя нет - вторыми, первым был Диггори. Твои слова, узнаешь? Слишком много грязи ты на нас вылил, чтобы я мог поверить в то, что ты изменился и воспылал дружбой ко мне.

Драко недоуменно смотрел на Поттера, он никак не ожидал такого красноречия от него. Нет, он уже смог убедиться, что Поттер в некоторых жизненно важных ситуациях бывает весьма красноречив, но в быту...  
\- Война изменила многих, Поттер, - лениво сказал Драко.  
\- В чем-то ты, конечно, изменился, Малфой. Думаю, никому не пойдет на пользу угроза Азкабана, Поцелуя или жизнь под одной крышей с Волдемортом. Но я не это имел в виду. Тебе вовсе не нужно притворяться моим другом и пытаться защищать меня от неких неведомых опасностей. Мне это не надо, как, впрочем, и тебе.  
\- Что нужно мне, я сам в состоянии решить, а ты как был тупым идиотом, шагу не умевшим ступить без своей грязнокровной подружки, так и остался.  
Гарри подкинулся с кровати и направил палочку на Драко:  
\- Закрой свой грязный рот, Малфой!  
\- А то что?  
\- А то я сам тебе его закрою! И самое лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, раз тебе так не терпится меня отблагодарить, это забрать свое барахло и свалить в другую комнату!  
\- Не получится, Поттер, - усмехнулся Драко, - я буду жить в той же комнате, что и ты.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я уже объяснил тебе, и даже такой тупица, как ты, мог это понять.  
\- Трудно, знаешь ли, поверить во вдруг неожиданно проснувшуюся в тебе благодарность.  
Малфой сверлил Гарри тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Трудно, говоришь, Поттер? Но тем не менее это так. Нет, я не возлюбил грязнокровок, нищебродов и магглов, в этом я не изменился – ты прав. Я просто благодарен тебе за спасение моей семьи от Азкабана и нашего поместья от разграбления министерскими работничками под видом различных проверок. После твоей пламенной речи в Визенгамоте, видимо, никто не посмел к нам заявиться.  
\- Прекрасно, - хмыкнул Гарри, - ты мне благодарен, я это понимаю и принимаю, но ты мог всё это сказать и в Англии. Для чего было переться за мной в Румынию и вселяться в одну комнату?  
\- Я бы и не поехал, - помолчав, нехотя сказал Драко, - если бы твои подружка с дружком отправились с тобой.  
Гарри удивленно уставился на Малфоя:  
\- А они тут причем?  
Драко возмущенно закатил глаза:  
\- Поттер, ты мастер влипать в неприятности, кто-то же должен тебя из них вытаскивать.  
Гарри засмеялся:  
\- Малфой, тебя что, соплохвост покусал? Половина моих неприятностей – твоя заслуга.  
Драко слегка искривил губы в улыбке и самодовольно сказал:  
\- Верно, но во вторую половину ты вляпывался без моей помощи.  
\- Ну да, ее мне обеспечивал Волдеморт и Ко.

Драко помрачнел и отвернулся - прошлый учебный год стал переломным для него: родной Мэнор превратился, по сути, в пыточный застенок с легкой руки Темного Лорда, устроившего из имения Малфоев свою штаб-квартиру; в Хогвартсе было не лучше – там правили балом брат и сестра Кэрроу, любители разбрасываться Crucio. Драко тогда многое переосмыслил и понял. От восхищения Темным Лордом не осталось и следа, на первое место вышло элементарное желание выжить, страх за свою жизнь и жизни родителей. Уроки, полученные Драко, были тяжелыми, но они же и заставили его кардинально пересмотреть свои приоритеты и измениться в конечном итоге. И он действительно был благодарен Поттеру! Ну и что, что словами он не мог это нормально выразить, но ведь главное – дела! И неужели этот тупица не понимает, что такое для Драко поехать за Поттером в чужую страну, чтобы присматривать за ним там. Мало того, что Драко намного удобнее чувствовал бы себя в комнате с любым рейвенкловцем, так он пожертвовал своим комфортом ради того, чтобы быть рядом с Поттером и успеть выручить его, когда он влезет в очередную неприятность. Но кто это ценит?

Ровно в одиннадцать вечера погас верхний свет и зажглись небольшие магические светильники над изголовьями кроватей. Гарри сразу погасил свой и, завернувшись в одеяло, закрыл глаза, пытаясь уснуть; в голову лезли мысли о том, что еще может учудить домовой, а также – не забыть купить комнатные тапки, а то идти из ванной босиком по каменному полу было не слишком приятно. Малфой на своей половине тихо пошуршивал страницами книги: то ли читал, то ли нервное. Ужасно не хватало полога, возвышающегося над кроватью, сейчас бы закрыл его, зачаровал, и ни звука тебе, ни света. Гарри и не заметил, как под этот мерный шорох заснул.

***

Поттер давно уже спал, когда Драко отложил книгу, тихонько сходил в душ и тоже лег. Но сон никак не шел, этому мешал то ли льющийся в окно лунный свет, отсутствие полога и штор очень удручало, то ли воспоминания.

Драко прекрасно помнил тот тошнотворный ужас за себя и родителей, который он испытывал перед судом, сравнимый лишь со страхом перед Темным Лордом. Он не сомневался, что отца приговорят к Поцелую и тот, чтобы спасти хотя бы жену и сына, даст доступ в имение, в которое иначе посторонним не попасть, пожертвует любыми имеющимися богатствами. Была, конечно, вероятность, что его тоже приговорят к Поцелую, но он был уверен, что отец отдаст всё и приложит к этому свою жизнь, лишь бы спасти свою семью. Больше всего было жаль мать, она ведь даже не была Пожирателем, не пытала никого, не ходила в рейды, но, естественно, ее тоже приговорят к Азкабану, просто для профилактики, лет пять, но дадут. Драко даже не знал, какой приговор для него лучше: Поцелуй или пожизненное заключение.

Их держали в одиночках внизу где-то в казематах Аврората, они встретились в коридоре, когда их вели на суд, и отец, несмотря на грозные окрики авроров и угрожающе направленные на него и жену с сыном палочки, обнял их, прижимая к себе крепко-крепко, потом взял за руки, и так они и шли в зал номер десять для слушания самых серьезных дел. Они не виделись две недели, ровно столько прошло после финальной битвы, битвы за Хогвартс.  
Коридор, по которому их вели, был очень мрачен и напоминал подземелье; в держателях, закрепленных на грубых каменных стенах, горели факелы, освещая массивные деревянные двери с железными засовами и обитыми железом замочными скважинами. Освещение в зале, в который их привели, было тусклое, факельное. Тогда казалось, что это последний свет, который Драко увидит в своей жизни… еще бы немного, еще чуточку подождали, еще бы один раз увидеть солнце и просто подставить лицо дождю.

На нижней площадке зала стояли три кресла с цепями на подлокотниках, готовые по желанию председателя ожить и прикрутить обвиняемых. Драко было не до разглядывания зала, но он все равно заметил, что от площадки трехсторонним амфитеатром поднимаются ряды кресел: справа и слева от обвиняемых предназначенные для зрителей, напротив — для судебной коллегии. На месте Верховного судьи Визенгамота, которое после смерти Дамблдора почему-то оставалось свободным, сидел Кингсли Шеклболт. Краем уха Драко слышал, что тот вроде бы стал Министром магии, возможно, его выбрали также и Верховным чародеем Визенгамота.

Их подтолкнули к креслам. Драко взобрался на холодное и страшно неудобное сиденье, оказавшееся неожиданно высоким, и когда они сели, цепи, как змеи, подползли к ним и защелкнули кандалы вокруг запястий и лодыжек на каждом из них. Рядом вскрикнула мать, в ушах зашумело, то ли это был шум крови, то ли шум толпы – праздных зрителей, которые пришли порадоваться их унижению, на душе стало ужасно тоскливо, противно и мерзко.

Готовясь к худшему, Драко безнадежным взором окинул зал - судя по всему, слушание происходило при полном составе Визенгамота, по крайней мере казалось, что судей в мантиях сливового цвета с вышитой буквой «В» не меньше пятидесяти. Шеклболт лично вел заседание суда; Драко сидел со студеной пустотой в груди и не вслушивался в то, что говорил он и другие маги – все равно ничего хорошего не услышал бы. Насторожился он только, когда уловил знакомую фамилию. Из-за того, что они сидели спиной к залу, им не было видно ни зрителей, ни Поттера, который шел от дверей.

\- Мистер Поттер, вы вызвались выступить свидетелем по делу Малфоев. Это так?  
\- Да, - совершенно спокойный Гарри невозмутимо стоял под взглядом всего Визенгамота и глядящего ему в спину семейства Малфоев.  
\- Вы пришли сюда по доброй воле или под чьим-то принуждением?  
\- Абсолютно по доброй воле, мало того, я готов принять Веритасерум, а также дать свои воспоминания, чтобы доказать это.

В зале стало настолько шумно, что председателю пришлось несколько раз стукнуть молотком, призывая к тишине. Драко мельком глянул на мать – скорбная складка у губ, отцовского лица не видно – и опустил голову.  
\- Мы слушаем вас, мистер Поттер.  
\- Прежде чем начать, могу ли я обратиться к уважаемому Визенгамоту, господин председатель? - Гарри пристально смотрел в глаза Шеклболту. Удивительным образом слово «уважаемому» в устах Поттера прозвучало синонимом презренному.

В зале волной прошелся заинтересованный шум, и до Драко долетело несколько отчетливых выкриков, видимо, общественности было очень любопытно, что ж там такое хочет сказать Герой Совету Мудрейших.

Гарри холодно смотрел на судей:  
\- Вот мы снова встретились в том же зале, господа, и при полном, хоть и измененном, составе Визенгамота, только я не сижу там, - Гарри, не оборачиваясь, указал рукой себе за спину, - но точно так же у подсудимых нет защитника. Хотя, возможно, Пожирателям его не положено? – вопросительно уточнил он и, увидев утвердительные кивки некоторых судей, спросил: - Но миссис Малфой – не Пожиратель! Где ее защитник?  
Кто-то из древних магов, брызгая слюной, стал кричать, что таким, как она, не положен защитник.  
\- Вы «объективны», как всегда, вы все, представляющие собой самый мудрый, самый честный магический суд! - голос Поттера уверенно перекрыл карканье старца, недовольно севшего на место и замолчавшего. - Я нахлебался в свое время вашей мудрости и честности, поэтому сам буду защитником Малфоев. Никто из них не будет осужден без доказательств и прямых улик!  
На зал упала мертвая тишина, только чуть поскрипывали зачарованные перья. Тихо звякнуло звено цепи, прикрепленной к запястью миссис Малфой, она подалась вперед, с жадной надеждой ловя слова Поттера.

\- Они Пожиратели! – выкрикнул полный маг среднего возраста, обращаясь не столько к Гарри, сколько к зрителям.  
\- Пожиратели в первую очередь – рабы! И рабское клеймо не слишком-то дает возможность сопротивляться хозяину, особенно когда этот самый хозяин угрожает твоей семье! – жестко и уверенно парировал Поттер.  
\- А не надо было руки под метку подставлять! – выкрикнул тот же маг с видом непогрешимого в своих убеждениях человека, и зал одобрительно загудел.  
\- Многие совершают ошибки молодости, в которых потом раскаиваются. Что сделали бы вы, - Гарри совершенно невоспитанно ткнул пальцем в сторону крикливого мага, и тот, а вместе с ним несколько других магов, отшатнулся испуганно, словно Поттер держал в руке палочку, - если бы Волдеморт решил избрать своей резиденцией ваш дом? Вы думаете, он вас спросил бы об этом? Или вы полагаете, что он спросил разрешения мистера Малфоя въехать в его имение? Мы говорим о Волдеморте, чье имя до недавнего времени вы боялись даже произнести! И вы считаете, что могли бы оказать ему сопротивление, особенно если бы он угрожал жизни ваших близким?!  
\- Я бы сражался! – громко сказал маг, чувствуя поддержку зала и суетливо одернув мантию, стараясь не смотреть на Поттера, приосанился.  
\- Сражался?! – Гарри произнес это таким тоном, что тот втянул голову в плечи. – Тогда почему я не видел вас в битве против Волдеморта и его сторонников? Никого из вас, - он обвел рукой сидящих перед ним чародеев Визенгамота, - за исключением мистера Шеклболта. Где были вы все, когда так нужна была ваша помощь? Когда Хогвартс защищали наравне с учителями и погибали дети. Где были вы?

Драко слушал и думал с тоской, что такое обличение судей вряд ли поможет хоть немного оправдать его самого и родителей. Как бы наоборот не получилось настроить против них весь Визенгамот.

Гарри смотрел на магов и голос его становился тише:  
\- Вы хороши толпой сражаться с ребенком. Я помню, как сидел там, - он вновь показал рукой назад, - а вы в полном составе рассматривали мое дело, хотя это было всего лишь использование магии несовершеннолетним. Во-первых, я имел право использовать магию для защиты своей жизни и жизни кузена от дементоров; во-вторых, даже если я злоупотребил волшебством в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте, суд не должен был собираться в полном составе в зале для судов над опасными преступниками ради дисциплинарного слушания, да еще и при участии Министра магии. Но ведь Фадж все это и организовал, он хотел, чтобы я был осужден. И подстроенно это было заместителем Министра, тоже судьей Визенгамота, Долорес Амбридж. Именно она послала дементоров в Литтл Уингинг, где я проживал со своими родственниками.

В зале стояла звенящая тишина. Поттеру удалось показать толпе, рассевшейся в ожидании, не только то, что и высокие суды могут ошибаться, но и то, что ошибки могут быть весьма преднамеренными, если у судов нет желания найти истину, а только стремление осудить.  
Малфои, как и все зрители, застыли и внимали Гарри, сумевшему своей речью захватить зал.

\- Год назад Министерство было тайно захвачено Волдемортом, часть работников оказалась под Imperio, часть – преданными сторонниками Волдеморта. И как же, позвольте узнать, вы с ними сражались?  
\- Но откуда мы могли знать?.. – начал маг с рыжими усами.  
\- А вы ничего и не хотели знать! – перебил Гарри. – Дамблдор несколько лет перед этим твердил, что Волдеморт вернулся, но вы и слышать не хотели. Так о какой объективности может идти речь?! Вы считаете себя вправе судить других?

Слушая Поттера, Драко поверить не мог, что тот пришел их защищать, ему казалось, что это не Поттер, а кто-нибудь под оборотным, но он не мог представить, кто бы из их знакомых мог решиться на такое, да еще и в подобном тоне разговаривать с самыми уважаемыми магами. Потом Поттер сказал, что готов принять Веритасерум, ответил на все положенные процедурой вопросы и разразился еще одной речью. Драко удивлялся только тому, откуда Поттер все это мог знать. Но тот заявил, что мистер Малфой вообще никого не убивал за время служения Волдеморту, а год назад вообще лишился волшебной палочки, поскольку ее забрал Волдеморт, что Драко «не узнал» его с друзьями, когда их поймали егеря и привели в Малфой-мэнор, что он забрал палочку у Драко и именно с ее помощью победил Волдеморта в последней битве, что Нарцисса Малфой спасла Поттера от смерти в Запретном Лесу, солгав Волдеморту. В речи Поттера они выглядели прямо-таки героями, специально затесавшимися в ряды Пожирателей, не иначе, чтоб спасать Поттера, Драко даже неудобно стало, холод души неожиданно стал меняться на тепло надежды. Гарри с готовностью предоставил свои воспоминания, в которые заглянули наиболее недоверчивые судьи. А под конец напомнил, что суд должен быть справедливым и решения его должны строиться не на личных симпатиях-антипатиях, а на твердых доказательствах. И Гарри на каждое обвинение в сторону Малфоев потребует такое доказательство.

И случилось невероятное, то, на что они не могли даже надеяться - их отпустили, сняли все обвинения! Цепи разомкнулись, и они оказались на совсем неожидаемой свободе. Визенгамот проголосовал почти единогласно, было несколько воздержавшихся, но никто не поднял руку «против», видимо, побоявшись связываться с Поттером. Как только цепи упали, Малфои встали и обнялись, Драко ощущал дрожь отца и содрогание от слез матери, он прижался к ним, чувствуя, как у самого слезы обжигают глаза.

Негромкий голос заставил их оторваться друг от друга:  
\- Эмм… Малфой, твоя палочка…  
Рядом стоял Поттер и протягивал Драко его волшебную палочку из боярышника.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - в глазах Нарциссы блестели слезы, - не знаю, как благодарить вас за то, что вы совершили!  
Поттер, вроде это не он только что блестяще выступил в суде, засмущался, порозовел, замотал головой:  
\- Ничего. Ничего не нужно, миссис Малфой.  
Нарцисса шагнула к нему и, тихо сказав:  
\- Позвольте, - обняла крепко и зашептала: - Спасибо, спасибо, мистер Поттер. Если что-нибудь когда-нибудь вам понадобится, только скажите.  
Гарри растерянно смотрел поверх ее головы на Драко. Когда наконец удалось оторвать плачущую мать от груди Поттера, Драко увидел, что тот подошел к Уизли, поджидавшим его в нескольких футах от них. Из семейки были папаша, Персиваль, служивший в Министерстве, и дружок Поттера Рон. Последний сразу накинулся на Поттера с воплями:  
\- Гарри, зачем ты спас Хорьков?  
\- Рон!  
\- Рональд!  
Воскликнули одновременно мистер Уизли и Персиваль.  
Удивление на лице Поттера видели все оставшиеся в зале:  
\- Привет, Рон. Здрасьте, мистер Уизли, Перси. Ты что, Рон, ни слова не услышал из того, что я говорил?  
\- Гарри! Такая возможность была засадить их в Азкабан, а ты… эх…  
Поттер растерянно посмотрел на мистера Уизли, тот недоуменно смотрел на него. Гарри пожал плечами и сказал:  
\- Извините, мне пора.  
Он пошел к дверям, а вслед донесся шепот Перси:  
\- Рон, ты идиот! Кто ссорится с Героем?

***

Казалось, только веки смежил, а уже раздался громкий стук в дверь и крик Корнера:  
\- Подъем! Завтрак проспите!

Малфой нашелся там же и в той же позе, что и вчера, будто так и читал всю ночь книжку, да вот мантия была не черная вчерашняя, а серебристо-серая.  
Гарри подскочил и бросился в ванную, очень надеясь, что домовому, занятому на кухне, сейчас не до пакостей.

На завтрак снова спустились все вместе. В столовой за одним из столиков как раз устраивался парень, его черные слегка вьющиеся волосы достигали плеч, а такие же черные глаза с огромным интересом следили за вошедшими. Гарри получил свой поднос с завтраком последний. Кюкуй привычно наметал на него тарелок с местной едой, и, проходя мимо незнакомца, Гарри обратил внимание, что у того в тарелках было то же самое.  
Свои же, кто со смехом, кто с улыбками изучили содержимое его подноса, и Эрни пояснил для тех, кто не знал:  
\- Это ынвыртитэ – калач из слоеного теста. Гарри, ну что ты в самом деле, ведь все же вкусное, и Кюкуй, - тут Макмиллан снизил голос, - не дает тебе действительно чего-то отвратительного.  
\- А это что? – Гарри тыкнул вилкой в кусок чего-то желтого с лежащими возле обгорелыми палочками.  
\- Мамалыга – кукурузная каша с патричьени – сосисками, жареными на углях. А ынвыртитэ может быть с любой начинкой, давай попробуй.  
\- Гарри, - тут же обратился к нему Энтони Голдстейн, - возьми мой трайфл. Видишь, какая большая порция.  
Гарри посмотрел на прозрачную стеклянную креманницу, заполненную уложенными слоями кусочками бисквита, пропитанных кремом, фруктами и взбитыми сливками - безумно аппетитный традиционный английский десерт.  
\- Спасибо, Энтони, мне и этого хватит. Не беспокойся.  
\- Но, Гарри…  
\- Не нужно.

Под конец трапезы к ним подошел незнакомец, надо отметить, что все то время, которое он завтракал, он постоянно поглядывал на новичков. Гарри сидел к нему спиной и не видел, что тот наибольшее внимание уделял Малфою, он завороженно смотрел на его платиновые волосы, серебристую мантию и снова возвращался взглядом к волосам. Вообще-то он уделил самое пристальное внимание всем трем блондинам: Энтони и Эрни тоже досталось.  
\- Доброе утро. Меня зовут Штефан Копош, - Эрни с Терри Бутом переглянулись и одновременно заулыбались, - директор Батори сказал, что приехали англичане, будут учиться и жить с нами. Это же вы?  
Все ответили утвердительно и тоже поздоровались. Парень удивленно взглянул на Гарри, и до того дошло, что он отвечал по-английски, в отличие от остальных.  
\- Директор сказал, чтобы я вам тут все показал. Если вы свободны, то после завтрака я могу вас провести по территории, рассказать, где тут что.  
\- Лучше проведи нас после завтрака в Век Урсул, - сказал Малфой.

Они встали из-за стола и начали представляться, Эрни и Терри были последними, они пожали Стефану руки и со смехом назвали себя. Тот несколько секунд непонимающе смотрел на них, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу ладонью и воскликнул:  
\- Эрни! Терри! Не узнал вас сразу, простите.  
\- Неудивительно, Штеф, столько лет прошло, - сказал Бут и пояснил для остальных: - Мы учились вместе в начальной школе и жили в одной комнате в общежитии.  
\- Так что, Штефан, мы можем на тебя рассчитывать? – уточнил Малфой, взмахом головы поправляя челку.  
\- Рассчитывать… - Копош растерянно смотрел на блестящие волосы Малфоя.  
\- Да, - Драко щелкнул пальцами перед носом Штефана. – Ты нас отведешь в Век Урсул?  
\- Конечно отведет, - сказал Эрни, - давайте, собираемся через десять минут внизу.

Гарри был очень доволен: хотелось посмотреть на магическую деревеньку, открытую для магглов, а также купить все необходимое.  
Но ему нужно было решить еще один вопрос, поэтому, когда они поднялись к себе, Гарри, попросив всех подождать, наложил на стеклянную стену заглушающее.  
\- Эмм… тут такое дело, - начал он.  
\- Не мямли, Поттер, - закатил глаза Драко.  
Гарри гневно взглянул на него и продолжил:  
\- Мне нужно всем вам кое-что сказать, только…  
\- Не волнуйся, Гарри, - спокойно сказал Энтони, - мы все уже обещали МакГонагалл, что сохраним твое пребывание здесь в тайне, так что можешь рассказывать нам все, что угодно, мы не выдадим тебя.  
\- Вы что, дали ей Непреложный обет? - с ужасом посмотрел на него Поттер.  
\- Нет, конечно, просто магическую клятву, типа той, что наложила Гермиона Грейнджер на список ОД.  
\- О! – Гарри помнил, что Мариэтта Эджком, предавшая ОД, долго еще красовалась с жуткими фурункулами, которые складывались в слово «ябеда».  
Он рассказал про лингвистический артефакт и про то, что ему нужно выучить румынский.  
\- Надеюсь, вы поможете мне с языком, - закончил он.  
\- Ну конечно, Гарри, - воскликнул Энтони, - Драко вообще мог бы с тобой разговаривать в комнате все время по-румынски.  
На это Гарри скептически поморщился, а Малфой сделал вид, что его имени только что никто не произносил.

***

От ворот школьной территории вниз вела ровная, выложенная камнем дорога, по обе стороны которой стеной стоял густой лес. Создавалось ощущение прогулки по Запретному Лесу Хогвартса, правда, несколько необычная компания все меняла. Впереди шли Малфой с Корнером и их гидом, за ними – Эрни с Терри, и замыкали шествие – Гарри с Энтони.  
Белобрысый Малфой в центре, а по бокам два жгучих брюнета, почти одинаковых, смотрящихся на расстоянии как близнецы, напомнило Гарри то время, когда Малфой точно также ходил в сопровождении Кребба и Гойла.

\- Энтони, вот мне интересно, а откуда Корнер знает румынский язык? МакГонагалл сказала мне, что его учат все чистокровные наследники, но ведь он-то полукровка.  
\- У Майкла мать румынская ведьма, - с улыбкой ответил Голдстейн, - его отец – маггл, ну вот как ваш Криви и Скиттер вместе взятые.  
Вспоминать погибшего Колина было больно.  
\- Фотокорреспондент? – выдавил Гарри.  
\- Что-то такое, - озадаченно кивнул Энтони. – Так вот, он приехал в Румынию, чтобы сделать серию репортажей и уже здесь познакомился с матерью Майкла. Он рассказывал, без подробностей конечно, что мама его была сиротой к тому же, - Энтони замялся, - и я так понял, ей здесь было несладко, поэтому она согласилась уехать с его отцом в Англию.  
\- А он похож с тем парнем, Штефаном.  
\- Тот парень, Гарри, типичный румын, а Майкл наполовину, но, видимо, кровь матери сильнее, так что да – похож.  
\- А Рон, хоть и чистокровный, но вроде, кроме английского, никакой язык больше не знает.  
\- Тебе ж МакГонагалл объяснила – это касается наследников, а у Рона твоего вроде же есть старшие братья.  
\- Целых пятеро.  
\- Ну вот видишь! Наверняка его старшие самые учили языки различных магических сообществ.  
Гарри задумался, а ведь и вправду получается, что учили: Билл работал в Египте, а Чарли вон после школы поехал в Румынию в драконий заповедник. Вряд ли там говорили на английском.

Они вышли из леса, и открытое пространство просто ослепило солнцем и зеленью склонов. Внизу уже видна была деревенька.  
\- Ух ты, а что там? - Гарри показывал рукой на местечко сбоку деревеньки, заполненное яркими и красочными то ли щитами, то ли какими-то разукрашенными картинами. Только почему на открытом воздухе?  
\- Это Чимитирул Весел - Веселое кладбище, Гарри, - обернулся Эрни.  
\- Кладбище? – Гарри не верил своим глазам. – Оно совсем не похоже на место скорби.  
\- А оно им и не является. Это действительно место веселья. Хочешь посмотреть?  
\- Конечно!

Когда они подошли ближе, оказалось, что кладбище намного больше, чем представлялось сверху.  
\- Оно огромное, - благоговейно прошептал Гарри.  
\- Да, - ответил Бут, - по числу надгробных памятников оно занимает второе место в мире после знаменитой египетской Долины царей.  
Они смотрели на ярко разукрашенные веселыми картинами и смешными стишками памятники.  
\- Здесь… - Гарри задумался, подбирая слова, способные метко выразить все, что он чувствовал.  
\- Весело, - подсказал Энтони.  
\- Радостно, - одновременно с ним сказал Эрни.  
\- Спокойно, - тихо сказал Малфой.  
Все разбрелись по кладбищу, читая надписи на надгробиях.  
\- Что здесь написано? – спросил Гарри у оставшегося рядом с ним Голдстейна.  
\- Под этим тяжелым крестом лежит моя теща. Если бы она прожила на год дольше, то здесь лежал бы я, а читала бы она! - прочитал Энтони.  
Гарри рассмеялся:  
\- А здесь?  
\- Огневиски – чистый яд. Он приносит слезы и мучения, а мне – смерть. Я пил огневиски, с ним в руках и умер.  
\- А это не так весело.  
\- Да уж.  
\- Но как же магглы? Они не задаются вопросом, что за огневиски такое?  
\- Они видят какой-то маггловский напиток.  
\- Понимаю, - Гарри вспомнил, что в Годриковой Лощине памятник ему и его родителям магглы видели совсем по-другому.

Они ходили по кладбищу, рассматривая кресты: с лицевой стороны изображалась история жизни, а с обратной — смерти. Деревянные барельефы представляли покойного собственной персоной в несколько шаржированном виде - каждый крест на кладбище — история жизни и смерти погребенного под ним мага.  
Вволю находившись по кладбищу и начитавшись эпитафий, все наконец собрались идти в деревню.

* Реально существующее в Румынии в деревне Сэпынца (Săpânţa) «Веселое кладбище» — Чимитирул Весел (Cimitirul Vesel) http://www.picshare.ru/view/7584779/


	5. Шоппинг в Век Урсуле, или Первый ухажер

В Век Урсуле на первый взгляд не было ничего магического, хотя Гарри уже знал, что тут живут только маги, но раз магглам был сюда почти свободный доступ, то это было оправдано. Почти все основные магазинчики, торговые лавки, лавчонки и таверны (у Гарри язык не повернулся назвать эти заведения «кафе»), находились на центральной улочке. Штефан по-быстрому объяснил, что где находится, и предложил Эрни и Терри пойти в «Джоджоши», что Гарри перевел как «Пончики», а это означало, что какое-то подобие кафе здесь все-таки есть, и почему-то на ум сразу пришло с не слишком приятными ассоциациями Хогмидское кафе мадам Паддифут.

\- Штеф, но мы с Терри тоже не прочь прошвырнуться по магазинам, - сказал Эрни и предложил: - Давайте так, либо идем все вместе, либо разделимся и встретимся через пару часов в «Джоджоши».  
\- Нам обязательно нужно вернуться к обеду, иначе Кюкуй разозлится, - добавил Штефан, - в следующий раз, когда сюда пойдем, нужно будет его предупредить, чтобы он зря не готовил – тут тоже можно вкусно поесть.  
Гарри на это только глаза закатил – вот так поведешься с Малфоем и сразу наберешься дурных привычек.  
\- Тогда лучше разделимся, - сказал Драко, - Поттеру шмотки нужно купить, я пойду с ним.  
\- Я тоже, - тут же вызвался Голдстейн.  
\- Шмотки, - пробормотал Гарри, - так по-плебейски, Малфой.  
Корнер переводил взгляд с одной компании на другую и решил присоединиться к Гарри и остальным, чем тот был крайне недоволен.  
\- Эмм… слушайте, может, вы займетесь чем-то более интересным, а вещи я себе сам куплю.  
\- Ты что, Гарри, мы не можем тебя отпустить одного! – возмутился Энтони.  
\- Ну мы пошли, а вы тут разбирайтесь, - со смехом сказал Эрни, глядя на возмущенное лицо Поттера.  
\- Встретимся через два часа здесь же, - добавил Штефан.

\- Нет, ну действительно, я что, сам себе не куплю то, что мне нужно? – бурчал Гарри, когда они шли по направлению к магазину с одеждой.  
\- Странная деревенька, - сказал Энтони, - неужели магглы не удивляются, когда видят людей в мантиях?  
\- Думают, что это специально антураж такой для привлечения внимания, - пояснил Майкл. – У моего отца, кстати, тоже есть мантия, маггловская только, сохранилась со времен окончания университета.  
\- Магглы что, учатся тоже в мантиях? – удивился Энтони.  
\- Нет, только диплом получают.

Они как раз подошли к магазинчику «Purtați confortabil».  
\- Носите удобно, - перевел Малфой и пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
Всей толпой они ввалились в магазин, и Гарри почувствовал, как к лицу приливает кровь – очень приятно выбирать трусы при свидетелях, да еще когда продавец молодая девчонка! Вот так магазин «Удобно»!  
Девушка, откинув за спину длинную гриву черных блестящих волос, с готовностью подскочила к ним, затарахтев:  
\- Что хотят молодые господа?  
\- Поттер, не тупи, выбирай, что тебе нужно, - пихнул в спину Малфой.

Гарри посмотрел на него больными глазами. Каким идиотом он будет выглядеть в глазах Малфоя и остальных, если начнет говорить, что стесняется покупать белье и носки у девушки, да еще и под их любопытными взглядами.  
Но Малфой, кажется, что-то прочитал по его лицу, потому что состроил несколько своих гримас, закатил глаза в очередной раз и протянул руку:  
\- Деньги давай.  
\- Что? – опешил Гарри.  
\- Давай деньги, я все куплю, я ж видел твой гардероб, точнее его отсутствие.  
Гарри протянул Малфою мешочек с деньгами и, пока тот шел к продавщице, раздумывал, послышалось ему или нет «идиот».

Решив, что лучше не позориться дальше, он вышел на улицу, следом за ним тут же выскочил Энтони:  
\- Гарри, ты куда?  
\- Никуда… решил тут вас подождать. А тебе ничего не нужно купить?  
\- Пока ничего, мы же только приехали, - улыбнулся Голдстейн. – А Драко вроде говорил, что тебе нужна одежда.  
\- Хм, - действительно, с такими знакомыми почувствуешь себя идиотом.  
Они что, девчонки – обсуждать одежду? Нет чтоб поговорить о квиддиче. Но эта мысль сразу навеяла грусть: «Молния» его пропала еще год назад, а новую он так и не приобрел.  
В итоге они все время, пока не вышли Майкл и Драко, проболтали о «Веселом кладбище».

Малфой держал кучу пакетов и свертков разных размеров при этом смотрел на Гарри убийственным взглядом. Он сунул Гарри в руки покупки и тихо прошипел, пока Майкл показывал Энтони рубашку со смешной вышивкой, которую он себе купил:  
\- Какого лысого тролля ты сбежал, Поттер? Я что, за тебя должен вообще все покупать: и рубашки, и свитера, и пижамы, и штаны?  
Гарри отшатнулся от такого напора:  
\- Какого боггарта ты так шипишь? Напоминаешь мне Нагини.  
\- Вот, Поттер, в этом весь ты! Вместо благодарности – оскорбления.  
Гарри виновато посмотрел на него и молча забрал свертки. Голдстейн, увидев в руках Гарри покупки Малфоя, тут же спросил:  
\- А чего ты за Драко носишь его вещи?  
\- Вообще-то это мое, - недовольно буркнул Гарри.  
Энтони широко распахнул глаза:  
\- А чего это Малфой покупает тебе вещи?  
\- Ты слишком любопытен, Голдстейн, - холодно сказал Драко, - умерь свой пыл.

***

Когда они проходили мимо магазина с совами, точнее это был зоомагазин, но на витрине были нарисованы совы, Драко заметил, что Поттер как-то странно отводит глаза от магазинчика:  
\- Что такое, Поттер? Почему бы тебе не купить сову, если она тебе нужна?  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - тихо сказал Гарри, - Хедвиг была не просто совой, она была моим первым другом в магическом мире, ну, или вторым, после Хагрида.  
Драко сжал губы, странно косясь на Поттера, но потом все-таки тихо сказал:  
\- Я мог быть твоим первым другом в магическом мире, если бы тогда у мадам Малкин…  
\- Если бы тогда у мадам Малкин, - горячо перебил его Гарри, - ты не начал оскорблять Хагрида.

Малфой отвернулся, надувшись.  
\- Эй, ребята, в «Тепло» заходим? – прервал их перебранку Корнер.  
\- Тепло? – озадаченно переспросил Гарри.  
\- Да, - терпеливо ответил Майкл, указывая на магазинчик, все окна которого были изнутри увешаны шарфами, шапками и шалями.

В магазине была теплая одежда на любой вкус. Гарри сгрузил свои свертки на деревянную скамью под окном и огляделся внимательнее. Больше всего в глаза бросался мех: как целые шкуры, так и изделия из него. Гарри даже стало жалко неведомых зверюг, он разглядывал шубы и полушубки, шапки, жилеты. Жилетов вообще было немыслимое разнообразие, причем как мехом наружу, так и внутрь. Было также много вязаных вещей; какая-то мысль зашевелилась на краю сознания. Он не заглядывал в пакеты и не знал, что там купил ему Малфой, но вряд ли там были только одни трусы и носки, спрашивать же у него об этом не хотелось.

\- Что хочет молодой господин? – ему улыбался щербатым ртом пожилой мужик, тоже одетый в жилет, трещащий на его огромном животе.  
Гарри помялся:  
\- Мне нужна мантия, теплая.  
Румын смотрел на него с той же улыбкой и непониманием в глазах. Рядом нарисовался Малфой и перевел то, что сказал Поттер.  
\- Осенняя, зимняя?  
Гарри подумал, что лучше купить сразу все, что нужно, тогда пытка магазинами одежды ему больше не будет грозить. Он бы лучше потратил свое время на посещение каких-нибудь лавочек приколов, если тут есть, или сладостей.  
\- Обе.

Продавец тут же притащил ворох мантий. Как только не рухнул под ними? Гарри мысленно застонал – ему совершенно было неинтересно выслушивать из чего они, да какие в них вплетены заклинания, но старался поддакнуть к месту. Малфой каким-то чудом его «угуканья» превратил в длинные предложения, прям Рита Скитер – не иначе! В итоге, пока Малфой вел светскую беседу, Гарри, заинтересовавшись высоченной стопкой свитеров на другом конце прилавка, отошел туда. Он водил руками по краю стопки, удивляясь, какие они все разные на ощупь. Ему очень понравился пушистый светло-серый свитер с воротником под горло, он был такой мягкий, что хотелось зарыться в него лицом. Гарри осторожно потянул его из середины стопки и увидел, что там блеснуло что-то ослепительно-белое. Это тоже оказался свитер, сияющий даже в хорошо освещенной лавке.

\- Прекрасный выбор, - вдруг он услышал голос и оторвав взгляд от кипенно-белого свитера посмотрел на говорившую.  
За прилавком появилась молодая черноволосая и черноглазая девушка, которая с улыбкой смотрела на него.  
\- Эмм… - замялся Гарри.  
Девушка помогла ему вытащить серый свитер и снова показала на белоснежный:  
\- Из подпушка каракульской овцы и шерстинок единорога, обладает исцеляющей силой, а еще в нем никогда не замерзнешь зимой.  
Свитер был очень хорош, но слишком уж белый, да и стоил наверняка немеряно, но на всякий случай спросил:  
\- Сколько?  
Глаза девушки округлились:  
\- Господин – иностранец?  
Гарри кивнул, показал на белый свитер и изобразил в воздухе знак вопроса.  
\- Десять тысяч леев.  
Число казалось несуразно большим, но Гарри понятия не имел, какой у румынского лея курс по отношению к галеону. Он показал на серый свитер.  
\- Пятьсот леев.  
Теперь бы еще их перевести в галеоны... Гарри огляделся и подошел к Энтони, который вместе с Корнером разглядывал ряд черных длинных плащей из очень мягкой кожи.  
\- Энтони, десять тысяч леев – это сколько?  
\- О, Мерлин, Гарри, ты что там собрался покупать?!  
\- Не собрался ничего, - замялся Гарри, - просто интересно.  
Голдстейн с сомнением смотрел на него.  
\- Ну хорошо. Один галеон – пятьдесят леев, значит то, что тебе интересно, стоит двести галеонов, но, Гарри…  
\- Я не буду покупать ничего такого, - оборвал его Поттер и, чтобы смягчить грубость, добавил, - спасибо, Энтони.

Гарри еще раз пробежав кончиками пальцев по белоснежному свитеру и ощутив словно слабое покалывание током, купил за десять галеонов серый свитер и подошел с ним к Малфою. Поттеру показалось, что мантии совсем не те, что принес продавец ему, да и осталось их намного меньше.  
\- Поттер, сколько можно флиртовать? – тут же зашипел Малфой. – Выбирай уже давай.  
\- Что выбирать?  
\- Ты сюда пришел за теплыми мантиями или за каким боггартом?  
Под несносные комментарии Малфоя Гарри выбрал две осенние мантии на плотной шерстяной подкладке, зачарованные от дождя и одну зимнюю из вигони, подкладка в ней тоже была шерстяная, но чувствовалось, что между слоями ткани проходит прослойка чего-то очень мягкого и легкого.  
\- Гусиный пух, - тут же сказал продавец, заметив, как заинтересованно Гарри мнет зимнюю мантию.

В обувной лавке Гарри купил себе осенние ботинки и зимние, на меху и толстой ребристой подошве.  
Наконец, полностью отоварившись, они направились к выходу из Век Урсула, где должны были встретиться с остальными.  
Майкл и Энтони взахлеб рассказывали о плащах, которые им так приглянулись и, по их мнению, предназначались для вампиров.  
\- А разве вампирам можно сюда? – удивился Гарри.  
\- У них же равноправие, - ответил Энтони, - пока они никого не трогают, могут ходить, где хотят, как и оборотни.  
Эрни, Терри и Штефан их уже ждали и, увидев, заулыбались и замахали руками.  
\- Идемте скорее, - сказал Копош, пристраиваясь возле Драко, - не хватало на обед опоздать.  
Гарри резко остановился:  
\- Ой, ребята, подождите минутку, я сейчас, - он сунул в руки возмущенного Малфоя все свои покупки и побежал назад в «Тепло».

***

Возвращался Гарри тоже бегом, но ребята все равно отошли уже на пару десятков ярдов. Оборотень, как и в первый раз, появился совершенно неожиданно: вот между ним и остальными чистая дорога, а вот уже прямо перед ним, заслоняя обзор, стоит знакомый оборотень, лениво почесывая щетину на щеке.  
\- Привет, красавчик, - обрадованно сказал он.  
Гарри, перехватив пакет, мгновенно выхватил палочку и направил ее прямо в лицо оборотню, имя его он не помнил, но вроде что-то связанное с Римом.  
\- А я на тебя обижен, сладкий. Как ты мог так жестоко со мной поступить? – оборотень притворно надул губы. – Я был весь покрыт такими мерзкими прыщами, да и твой защитник постарался…  
\- Но смотрю, ты быстро пришел в себя.  
\- Мы это сейчас исправим, - из-за спины оборотня выскользнул Малфой, - я же сказал тебе не приближаться, тварь!  
К ним подошли остальные, и Штефан, глядя на побледневшего от гнева Малфоя, судорожно сжимающего палочку, тронул его за рукав и зашептал:  
\- Не надо, Драко, пока он не нападает, не заклинай его, а то нарушишь Договор.  
\- Мне плевать на ваш Договор, - процедил Драко сквозь зубы.

Оборотень засмеялся, нагло и бесцеремонно разглядывая подошедших. Эрни, Терри, Майкл и Энтони стояли чуть в стороне, не зная, кидаться им на помощь Гарри или пока нет, Штефан подошел и стал рядом с ними.  
\- Что теперь будет? – взволнованно спросил Голдстейн.  
\- Ничего, он один и нападать не станет, к тому же нас слишком много, - пожал плечами Штефан.  
\- Чего он прицепился к Гарри? Это тот, что напал на него в школе? – спросил Энтони, зная, что не получит сейчас ответа.  
\- Он напал на Гарри в школе?! – вскинулся Копош. – А директор знает?  
Эрни и Терри рассказали ему, что знали сами.

\- Сладкий, может, сходим на свидание? – Ромулус нагло подмигнул Гарри.  
\- Фу! – Гарри потер ту щеку, что тогда лизнул оборотень. – Ты мне не интересен, совсем! И я не собираюсь с тобой никуда ходить.  
\- Что там сладкий говорит? Переведи, блондинчик.  
\- Сладкий сказал, что такая тварь как ты его не может заинтересовать, - «перевел» Драко.  
Гарри скривился на «сладкий». Вот Малфой мерзавец!

\- Не верю тебе, чародей. Сладкий не мог так сказать, - фыркнул Ромулус на слова Малфоя.  
\- Как вы меня задолбали своим «сладким»! – Гарри, все еще держа палочку направленной на оборотня, громко сказал: - Пойдемте в школу, парни.  
Он обошел оборотня, не отводя от него глаз, и подошел к остальным, а когда Малфой присоединился к ним, сказав какую-то гадость напоследок, обратился к нему:  
\- Какого дементора ты меня кидаешься защищать? Не думаю, что мне грозила такая уж опасность средь бела дня, да и вы были неподалеку, вряд ли бы он напал на меня.  
\- Поттер, - высокомерно взглянул на него Драко, - а если б вместо меня был здесь сейчас Уизел, ты бы ожидал, что он кинется тебе на помощь или он бы стоял в стороне?  
\- Рон - мой друг! – пылко воскликнул Гарри. – Ты-то тут причем?!  
\- Мерлин, - закатил глаза Драко, - Поттер, ты такой придурок.

Энтони помог собрать покупки Гарри с травы, на которую их кинул Малфой.  
\- Интересно, нас не будут поджидать где-нибудь за кустами сородичи того оборотня, что привязался ко мне? – пробормотал Гарри, когда они вступили в лес.  
\- Нужно обязательно рассказать директору Батори, - тут же включился Штефан, - раз вервольф на тебя уже нападал, да еще на территории школы.

Гарри не был уверен, что об этом стоило рассказывать директору, ведь они с Малфоем тоже напали на оборотней, пусть сам Гарри защищался, но Малфой-то, которого никто не трогал, напал тогда на всех троих и так исхлестал их Огненным бичом, что у Поттера в тот вечер еще несколько часов в носу стоял запах паленого. Вдруг Малфою влетит за это? Ну и что, что у оборотней хорошая регенерация, а возьмут и посчитают, что маги нарушили Договор.  
\- Не стоит, Поттер, лишний раз светиться у директора, - тихо сказал Малфой, - лучше поменьше мелькать у графа Батори.  
\- Графа?  
\- Поттер, - прошипел Драко, - еще скажи, что ты ничего не знаешь про кровавую графиню Елизавету Батори, которая, как и граф Дракула из Трансильвании, известна своей жестокостью и не менее знаменита.  
Гарри решил лучше промолчать.

Хотя по обеим сторонам от дороги стоял густой лес, но вековые деревья не смыкали свои кроны у них над головой, и яркое солнце создавало впечатление безопасности. Настроение постепенно поднималось, и Гарри начал успокаиваться, поэтому окружившие их с двух сторон оборотни оказались неприятной неожиданностью. Ко всему прочему, у Поттера мелькнула неуместная сейчас мысль о том, какую гадость придумает Кюкуй, если они опоздают на обед. В этот раз с Ромулусом было еще пятеро собратьев, что кардинально меняло расстановку сил. Маги мгновенно выхватили палочки, Гаррины покупки снова полетели на землю. Люди, словно по команде, разбились на пары, становясь спиной друг другу, только Штефан остался один и теперь медленно поворачивался вокруг своей оси, рассматривая вервольфов.

Ромулус стоял напротив Гарри, разглядывая его в упор и неприятно скалясь:  
\- Ну что, сладкий, может, пожалеешь своих друзей и пойдешь со мной добровольно?  
Из-за своей спины Гарри услышал знакомое шипение и понял, что там стоит не Энтони, как он полагал, а Малфой.

\- Вы не имеете права нападать на нас! – неожиданно высоким голосом выкрикнул Штефан. – Это нарушение Договора!  
\- А мы пока и не нападаем, - сказал незнакомый оборотень с длинными неопрятными волосами до плеч, - к тому же Договор не запрещает нам разговаривать с магами.  
\- Пусть вы пока не нападаете, - чуть дрожащим голосом продолжил Штефан, - но своим поведением можете спровоцировать нападение на вас, что тоже будет расцениваться как нарушение Договора именно с вашей стороны.  
\- Кто это такой «умный»? – сплюнул другой незнакомый оборотень.  
\- Сынок Копоша, того, что в Министерстве занимается связями с нашими, - ответил еще один, и Гарри вспомнил этот голос, он принадлежал одному из тех, что увещевал Ромулуса отпустить его, Гарри, при нападении в школе.  
\- Собираешься пойти по стезе папаши? – спросил оборотень.  
– Они – иностранцы, если вы их спровоцируете, то это будет ко всему прочему еще и международный конфликт! - выкрикнул Штефан.  
Гарри понял, почему директор приставил к ним Копоша, тот, видно, был примерным учеником и всегда следовал правилам.  
Оборотни недовольно заворчали: видимо, и вправду не слишком хотели нарушать Договор по личной прихоти одного из них. Очевидно, это понял и Ромулус, Гарри видел, как тот хмурит густые брови и смотрит на него прожигающим взглядом. В ответ Гарри хладнокровно покрутил волшебной палочкой.  
\- Ладно, парни, - наконец, сказал Ромулус, мрачно глядя на Поттера, - свободны, а я провожу своего сладкого волчонка.  
Вервольфы разошлись, к Ромулусу подошел уже виденный ранее оборотень со шрамом и серьгой в ухе, Гарри собирал свертки, прислушиваясь к разговору:  
\- Заканчивай это, Рому, он маг, а никакой тебе не волчонок.  
\- Плевать я хотел, - разъяренно прошипел Ромулус, и Гарри подумал, что малфоевское шипение явно заразно – передается воздушным путем.  
\- Подумай о неприятностях, которые можешь причинить и себе, и клану.  
\- Я хочу его, и он будет моим!  
\- Мечтай, животное, - раздался над головой голос Малфоя.  
Гарри поднял последние свертки рядом с его ногами, обратив внимание на сверкающие туфли Драко, у самого обувь давно уже покрылась слоем пыли, одежда расхристалась, а Малфой выглядел словно новенький блестящий галеон. И как только у него получается?!

***

Подошедший Энтони забрал у Гарри половину покупок и пошел рядом, недовольно поглядывая на бредущего за ними оборотня.  
Они пришли в школу, когда до конца обеда оставалось пятнадцать минут, и Штефан их сразу потянул в столовую. Гарри свалил свертки, кроме одного, на свободный стол и пошел за остальными к раздаточному столу. Когда остальные поочередно ушли со своими подносами обедать (Штефана, пока не приехали его друзья, тоже позвали за общий стол) и Гарри остался один, он, глядя, как хмурящий рыжие брови Кюкуй кидает ему на поднос тарелки, сказал, протягивая ему свой сверток:  
\- Кюкуй, это тебе. Я не знаю, чем и как обидел тебя, но я этого не хотел, правда.  
Домовой молча сверлил его своими черными глазами, и Гарри, положив возле него подарок, взял свой поднос и, уходя, добавил:  
\- И мне нравится румынская кухня, которой ты меня кормишь.

Из-за Стефана Эрни и Терри сели впритык и теперь, быстро выхлебав окстейл суп - английский суп из бычьих хвостов, кормили друг друга с ложечки десертом. Гарри чуть не подавился, заметив эту картину, и старался больше не смотреть в их сторону, удивляясь хладнокровию Малфоя, который сидел прямо напротив влюбленной парочки и совершенно равнодушно обедал.  
\- Вы такие сладкие, что просто «фу», - не выдержал Энтони.  
\- Сладкий у нас Гарри, - хором ответили Эрни и Терри, и все нагло заржали.  
Гарри чуть не подавился, но предпочел сделать вид, что ничего не слышал. Вот же придурки!

\- Гарри, ты должен рассказать об этом инциденте директору, - Копош все больше напоминал Гермиону в своей упертости, когда она считала, что права.  
\- Эмм… я подумаю, Штефан.  
\- Что тут думать! – воскликнул румын. – Нужно обязательно пойти к директору Батори! Я еще не видел, чтоб вервольфы так преследовали кого-то из магов.  
\- Остынь, Штеф, - сказал Эрни, - Гарри сам разберется, он и не такие проблемы решал.  
\- Ты что, Эрни?! Это же очень серьезно и попахивает нарушением Договора, - повернулся к нему Штефан.

Гарри, воспользовавшись тем, что настырный румын завяз в споре с Макмилланом, к которому присоединились Бут и Корнер, забрал свои обновки и отправился в комнату. Он бросил покупки на кровать, снял мантию и туфли и пошел в душ, с сожалением подумав, что он так и не купил себе тапки. Очень надеясь, что Кюкуй занят в столовой и не сотворит ничего с водой, - ладно холодная, а если вообще отключит - он быстро вымылся, натянул свою старую пижаму и пошел потрошить свертки.

Все-таки без домашней одежды очень неуютно, и зря он выскочил тогда из магазина, можно только представить, что там Малфой накупил! Волнение оказалось напрасным – ничего слишком вычурного, шикарного или просто яркого (чтоб посмеяться над недотепой Поттером) не было, может, просто не нашлось в Век Урсуле на утонченный аристократический вкус Драко, все-таки это румынская деревенька, а не французский модный магазин, или где там одевается Малфой. Несколько футболок умеренных цветов, очень похожих на маггловские, а возможно, это они и были, несколько пар темных брюк (Гарри тут же выбрал наиболее подходящие под домашние и переоделся, натянув также новую футболку с длинными рукавами), две мантии, очевидно, для школы, несколько тонких свитеров, рубашки, трусы, носки и даже кожаные тапки, которые Гарри с радостью надел.

Он раскладывал вещи в шкаф, размышляя о сходстве Малфоя с миссис Уизли: та тоже всегда заботилась о Гарри, покупая необходимые вещи. И вкус у нее был, просто не хватало денег, чтоб и своих детей одеть достаточно хорошо. Он уже заканчивал, когда хлопнула дверь в комнату и вошел Малфой, как обычно делая вид, что кроме него тут никого нет.  
Гарри, которому хотелось поблагодарить его за удачные покупки, замялся – язык не поворачивался, и он вдруг понял, как тяжело это было сделать Малфою: и поблагодарить, в его своеобразной манере, конечно, но все равно, и поехать следом, чтобы присматривать за Гарри, вместо Рона и Гермионы. Он фыркнул - как будто он нуждался в присмотре!  
Услышав подозрительные звуки, Драко повернулся и, подняв брови, вопросительно посмотрел на Поттера. Гарри при взгляде на него почему-то начал разбирать смех.  
\- Что такое, Поттер, на тебя кто-то наложил заклинание щекотки? – без интереса спросил Малфой.  
\- Нет, просто хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты мне помог с покупкой одежды, - задыхаясь от смеха, ответил Гарри.  
\- Так тебя так развеселили вещи, что я выбрал? – гневно раздул ноздри Драко. – Нужно было купить что-то более плебейское? Тогда, Поттер, ты должен ходить по магазинам с Уизелом.  
Гарри даже в страшном сне не мог себе представить подобный поход, он зафыркал от смеха, видимо, еще сильнее раздражая Малфоя, потому что тот посверлил его несколько секунд ледяным взглядом и ушел в ванную, громко хлопнув дверью.

Гарри успокоился и подумал, что скорее бы с ним связалась Гермиона – вокруг столько странностей, а поговорить не с кем.  
Драко вышел из ванной в халате и с полотенцем на голове, но Гарри понял, что если он опять заржет, то ему придется покупать подарки не только Кюкую, но и Малфою. От мысли, что тот будет ему пакостить по-мелкому, как домовой, Гарри снова разобрал смех, и он уткнулся в подушку лицом, тихо всхлипывая.  
\- У тебя истерика после встречи с оборотнями, Поттер?  
\- Нет у меня истерики, Малфой, - Гарри повернулся на кровати и посмотрел на Драко, чалма из полотенца на его голове просто просила ее сфотографировать, и Гарри мог только пожалеть, что у него нет колдографа.  
Чтобы окончательно не настроить против себя Малфоя, Гарри, с трудом сдерживая рвущийся изнутри хохот, схватил мантию и выскочил из комнаты. Решив, что лучше не рисковать и не идти к Эрни, он постучал в дверь комнаты Энтони. Ведь они вроде как немного сдружились за последнее время.

***

Увидев очень довольного Поттера, Энтони тоже заулыбался:  
\- Привет, заходи, только потише – Майкл спит.  
Гарри прошел в комнату, сел у стола, ближе к Голдстейну, который устроился на своей кровати, и тихо спросил:  
\- Ты что-то знаешь о Батори?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду конкретно директора или вообще весь его род?- шепотом уточнил Энтони.  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
\- Расскажи, что знаешь.  
\- Да я про директора немного знаю. Работает он здесь очень давно, лет тридцать, наверное. Мне кажется, что земля, на которой стоит школа, тоже его. Да и сама школа… раньше было только одно здание – там, где сейчас административный корпус, это уже при нем школа расширилась, стало больше учеников. Конечно, это не наш Хогвартс, но преподаватели и здесь неплохие. Сам он преподает трансфигурацию, как МакГонагалл, - Энтони улыбнулся: - Ты это хотел узнать?  
\- Сам не знаю. А что там с его родом?  
\- Тут история совсем другая. Род его «прославила» Елизавета Батори, родившаяся в шестнадцатом веке и впоследствии названная кровавой графиней. Маги в ее роду отличались особой жестокостью, да и сама она впадала в ярость по любому поводу и могла кнутом избивать до полусмерти своих маггловских служанок. Она была очень красива, и больше всего ее волновало, как сберечь свою красоту. Ее муж умер очень рано, ей было едва за сорок, и выглядела она прекрасно, что лицом, что фигурой, словно юная девушка. Тем не менее больше всего ее занимал вопрос, как вернуть уходящую молодость. Как-то во время очередного приступа ярости ударила по лицу служанку, кровь из разбитого носа попала графине на кожу, и Елизавете показалось, что кожа в этом месте стала лучше выглядеть. После этого она позвала к себе в замок одну старую ведьму и спросила у нее о секрете молодости. Старуха посоветовала графине принимать ванны из крови юных девственниц. Верные слуги отовсюду ей поставляли невинных девушек, которых пытали и убивали с особой жестокостью в специальном пыточном агрегате, оснащенном шипами изнутри. Кровь, потоками вытекающая из «железной девы», собиралась в тазы и выливалась в ванну, в которой купалась Елизавета.

Гарри завороженно слушал жуткий рассказ:  
\- И ей это сходило с рук?  
\- Целое десятилетие, тоже названное кровавым. На ее совести больше шестисот убитых девушек.  
\- Ее поймали?  
\- Это тот редкий случай, когда ведьму поймала не инквизиция, а маги же, точнее ее собственный родственник, до которого дошли слухи от местного священника. Он даже поначалу хотел замять все это дело, но Елизавета не удержалась и попыталась его отравить, тогда он провел следствие, расспросил местных магглов и удачно поймал ее на горячем, когда она чинила кровавую расправу над служанкой.

\- Ее казнили?  
\- Сообщников, которые поставляли девушек, казнили, а ее приговорили к пожизненному заточению в собственном замке.  
\- Слабоватое наказание.  
\- Ее замуровали в комнате, оставив только маленькую щель для подачи еды. Так она прожила три года, прежде чем умереть.  
Гарри передернулся, словно мороз по коже прошел: откуда в людях такая жестокость? Ради прихоти убить более шести сотен девушек! Да, пожалуй, рядом с ней даже Волдеморт меркнет.  
\- Рассказать еще что-то, Гарри? - мягко спросил Энтони.  
\- Если только что-то повеселее.  
\- Про оборотней? – улыбнулся Голдстейн.  
\- Ну давай про оборотней и вампиров. Почему здесь к ним отношение совсем не такое, как у нас?


	6. Из жизни оборотней, или Знакомство с историей Румынии

Ромулус смотрел вслед Гарри, который вместе с друзьями прошел ворота школы туда, куда проклятая магия чародеев больше не пропускала его. Он следил, пока была видна стройная худощавая фигура и лохматые черные волосы его волчонка, и только когда тот исчез за поворотом, Ромулус развернулся и, не спеша, побрел на место встречи, хотя они не договаривались, он не сомневался, что старый друг его ждет. Так и было, стоило ему только войти в лес, как из-за дерева выступил Титу:  
\- Что ты творишь, Рому? Зачем преследуешь мага?  
\- Да кто его преследует? – пробурчал Ромулус и пошел по направлению к своему поселению.  
\- О Великая Аккэлия! Ты! И никак не пойму, зачем тебе это. Кроме неприятностей, все равно ничего не наживешь, да еще и нас втянешь. Могу только порадоваться, что граф Батори не принял нас на работу в школу, а то вместо охраны ты бы там быстро обеспечил беспорядки, - в сердцах сказал Титу.

Так переругиваясь, они и дошли домой. На главной улице, хотя она была одна, остальные дома были разбросаны в лесу, тут же рядом, но уже совсем хаотично, подростки в возрасте от двенадцати и до семнадцати гоняли старый кожаный мяч. Один из мальчишек, увидев выходящих из-за деревьев, оборотней, радостно гикнул и, заметно прихрамывая, устремился к ним.  
\- Привет, братишка, - заулыбался Титу.  
\- Привет, младший брат моего друга, - Ромулус потянулся, чтобы взлохматить и так растрепанные волосы Дамьяна, но тот ловко увернулся и, приобняв брата за пояс, пошел рядом.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – заботливо спросил Титу, сжимая его плечи. – Ты играл в мяч? Нога сильно болит?  
\- Ну что ты как старая Джета! - недовольно буркнул Дамьян. – Хлопочешь надо мной, словно я маленький.  
\- Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Дами! Иди в дом, я сделаю компресс на ногу.  
Дамьян, зло зыркнув напоследок на Ромулуса, похромал в дом.

\- Поверь, своими преследованиями ты сделаешь только хуже. Если тебе недостаточно этого, - Титу ткнул пальцем в шрам на своей щеке, - то посмотри на Дами! Он никогда не сможет нормально охотиться или гнаться за самкой, любой здоровый оборотень победит его в поединке. И это все благодаря магам! Они сделали это с ним! Но тебе мало, ты хочешь еще непонятно чего!  
Ромулус проводил взглядом паренька, поднимающегося по ступенькам крыльца: черные лохматые волосы и стройная худощавая фигура до боли напоминали юного мага.

Титу аккуратно забинтовал обмазанную темно-зеленой резко пахнущей мазью ногу Дамьяну, он представить себе не мог, какую боль испытывал брат, наступая на нее. Хотя можно было догадаться, учитывая, что шрам от заклятья, которое кинул в него один из проклятых магов, не исчез сразу же после обращения, то что говорить про братишку, на глазах которого убили родителей и самого пытали, пока Титу их не нашел и не убил палачей. Старики сказали, что это была очень темная магия, потому обращение и не помогло. Если бы малыш тогда, десять лет назад, не был без сознания от боли и обернулся сразу, скорее всего последствия для него не были бы такими страшными, может, нога бы не стала совсем здоровой, но и не осталась бы настолько искалеченной. Откуда и зачем появились в их лесу те маги, никто так и не узнал. Что они разыскивали, осталось тайной, как и само их исчезновение. Но после того случая, как они все потом узнали, их страну оградили от проникновения подобных магов.

\- Болит? – ласково провел по повязке Титу.  
\- Все нормально, - резко сказал Дамьян, - лучше расскажи, где вас носит уже какой день.  
\- Это все Ромулус с его бредовой идеей устроиться в охрану в «Канин». Счастье, что директор нам отказал.  
\- Почему? Ты вроде раньше говорил, что тоже не прочь «расширить горизонты общения», - процитировал Дамьян брата.  
\- Ну да, думал, что будет интересно, но я бы каждое утро возвращался домой, - с беспокойством глядя на брата, добавил Титу.  
\- Я знаю, - Дамьян, опираясь на брата, перебрался на кровать и лег на бок, - но уже ж всё - директор отказал.  
\- Да, но в бедовую голову Рому пришло, что он влюбился в одного студента – мага.  
\- Мага?! – с ненавистью вскричал Дамьян, подкидываясь на кровати, глаза его яростно горели. – Как? Еще даже учебный год не начался, откуда вообще?..  
\- Они иностранцы, приехали заранее, и вот… - развел руками Титу, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией брата.  
\- Маг… - Дамьян повалился назад на постель и стал старательно изучать потолок. – Что ж в нем такого? – пробормотал он.  
\- Я ничего не заметил, единственное, что отличало его от остальных – невинность, что для мага его возраста просто странно.  
\- И все? – Дамьян повернул в сторону Титу голову и уставился горящими черными глазами.  
\- Вроде да, - Титу почесал шрам на щеке и задумался, - я б его вообще принял за местного, пусть он не такой смуглый, но тоже брюнет, так что ничего особенного. Я бы лучше выбрал блондина, их там целых три – какая-никакая, но экзотика.  
Дамьян хмыкнул и перевел разговор:  
\- Я там кролика на обед стушил. Будешь?

***

\- Оборотни и вампиры Румынии, Гарри, отличаются от наших хотя бы тем, что все они рожденные, а не укушенные, - начал Энтони новый рассказ.  
Гарри хотел сначала возмутиться, что так не бывает, но потом вспомнил, что у Ремуса появился сын, хотя сам Люпин считал, что Тонкс не может от него забеременеть.  
\- Кусать людей что тем, что другим запрещено Договором, - продолжил Голдстейн, наслаждаясь вниманием Гарри.  
\- Но оборотни же не контролируют себя, когда они в волчьей ипостаси, - возразил Поттер.  
\- Только не эти! Не контролируют себя обращенные, они зависят от Луны и полностью теряют разум в полнолуние, а рожденные от Луны не зависят и, когда оборачиваются, разум не теряют. Мало того, они могут подвергать свое тело частичной трансформации.  
\- С ума сойти, - выдохнул Гарри. – Так значит, они не представляют собой большой опасности?  
\- Если волк не бешеный – это не означает, что он стал безопасным, словно клубкопух. Оборотень есть оборотень, доверять ему нельзя, несмотря на всякие мирные договоры, как и вампиру, кстати.  
\- А как выкручиваются вампиры, если они не могут кусать людей? Пьют кровь животных?  
\- Да, но не только. Они специально держат табуны лошадей, типа занимаются разведением, а на самом деле пьют у них кровь, обернувшись летучими мышами.  
\- А что, все вампиры могут превращаться в летучих мышей?  
\- Конечно. Но человеческая кровь им тоже нужна, поэтому сейчас они покупают ее у магглов. Гарри, ты знал, что магглы могут выкачивать из себя кровь и продавать ее?  
Гарри тихо рассмеялся, оглядываясь на Корнера – не разбудил ли?  
\- У них это называется донорством. Есть специальные центры при больницах, куда любой маггл может пойти и сдать немного, Энтони, своей крови.  
\- Но зачем, Гарри, магглам чужая кровь? – округлил глаза Энтони. – Они же не вампиры!  
\- Они ее переливают тем, кто потерял много крови в какой-нибудь аварии или при операции, у них же нет Кровевосстанавливающего зелья, как у нас.  
\- Бедняги… Как же им все-таки сложно выживать.  
\- Ой, Энтони, ты магглов не знаешь, - засмеялся Гарри, - у них вместо зелий и заклинаний свои приспособления.

\- Кстати, Гарри, Влад Цепеш – граф Дракула тоже из рода Батори и по своей жестокости даже Елизавете до него далеко.  
\- О нет! – широко распахнутыми глазами Гарри смотрел на Энтони.  
\- Ага, - утвердительно кивнул Голдстейн. – Родился он в Трансильвании и с семнадцати лет был правителем Валахии, казнил за малейшую даже не провинность, а просто потому, как мне кажется, что всегда пребывал в дурном настроении. Излюбленным наказанием у него было сажать на кол, за что его и прозвали Цепеш – Колосажатель. Известно, что Дракула любил завтракать на месте казни или недавнего сражения. Он приказывал принести ему стол и еду, садился и ел среди мёртвых и умиравших на колах людей.  
\- Фууу! Я не смогу сегодня ужинать.  
\- Гарри, это уже такая древняя история, воспринимай ее как сказку.  
\- Зная, что это было на самом деле, тяжело воспринимать ее как сказку, тем более что в моем понимании сказки – это нечто прямо противоположное тому, что ты рассказал. И МакГонагалл посчитала эту страну самой безопасной!  
\- Ой, Гарри, когда то было!  
\- Я только не понял, он был вампиром? Что-то про питание кровью ты не сказал ни слова.  
\- Нет, вампиром он стал уже после своей смерти, благодаря массе проклятий, которые на нем висели. Ты же понимаешь, убивал он не только магглов, но и магов, умирающие проклинали его, так что спокойного посмертия у него не было.  
\- Нас хотят повезти на экскурсию в его замок?  
\- Обычно на Хэллоуин для студентов средней и старшей школ организовывают эту поездку, - радостно ответил Энтони.  
\- Здорово, - мрачно подтвердил Гарри.

***

Когда Гарри вернулся в комнату, Малфой лежал у себя на кровати и читал книгу, а полотенце аккуратно висело на спинке стула, сушилось. Гарри сразу подошел к нему с намерением нормально поблагодарить, но завис, глядя на Малфоя и не понимая, что не так.  
\- В чем дело, Поттер? – весьма прохладно осведомился Драко, не отрываясь от книги.  
\- Эмм… в общем, спасибо, что помог мне с покупками, - выдавил Гарри.  
\- С теми, что так тебя развеселили? – поднял глаза Малфой.  
\- Нет, вовсе нет, мне все понравилось, правда, - Гарри почувствовал, как заалели щеки. О, Мерлин! Как же ужасно признаваться Малфою, что тот мог сделать хоть что-то, что понравилось Гарри.

Он пошел к своей кровати, бросил быстрый взгляд на Малфоя, и тут до него дошло, что было не так: у Малфоя вились волосы, совсем немного, но они не были привычно ровными и гладкими. Гарри сел на кровать, уставился на его прическу и подумал, а вдруг это вообще не Малфой. Странное поведение, слишком порядочное, что ли, а теперь еще вьющиеся волосы.  
Драко настороженно глядел на пялящегося на него Поттера и вдруг понял, он метнулся к зеркалу в шкафу и схватив с полочки зачарованный гребень провел по волосам несколько раз, выравнивая их. Потом обернулся и разъяренно уставился на Поттера, который снял очки и задумчиво потирал переносицу. Драко вне себя от злости спросил:  
\- Поттер, а что сказали целители?  
Гарри удивленно уставился на него:  
\- Какие целители?

Последний раз его осматривала мадам Помфри на следующий день после битвы и сказала, что он должен побольше отдыхать, так Гарри и наотдыхался за почти четыре месяца.  
\- Я имею в виду по поводу твоего зрения, - зло сказал Малфой.  
\- А что «по поводу зрения»?  
Драко закатил глаза, пробормотав «тупица»:  
\- Раз ты жил у магглов, то понятно, что до первого выброса магии никто ничего исправить не мог, а потом?  
Гарри все так же непонимающе смотрел на него:  
\- А что потом? У меня зрение не падало, чего его смотреть?  
\- Понятно, что не падало, магия поддерживала его на том уровне, на котором оно было, когда она проявилась, но разве «дедушка» Дамблдор не говорил тебе ничего в свое время?  
«Дедушка» много чего нужного не говорил! Достаточно того, что он их бросил разбираться с хоркруксами, не сказав даже приблизительно, где их искать и как уничтожить. Гарри, стараясь не обращать внимания на язвительность тона Малфоя, поинтересовался:  
\- По поводу зрения? Но он же не целитель.

Драко долго смотрел на Поттера, потом протянул:  
\- Поняяятно. Значит, добрый «дедушка» Дамблдор не сказал тебе, что зрение можно исправить после совершеннолетия.  
Скорее всего, Дамблдор и не думал, что Гарри доживет до своего совершеннолетия. Поттер хмыкнул:  
\- Но если бы все было так просто, то маги не носили бы очки.  
\- А кого ты видел из студентов в очках, Поттер, кроме себя в зеркале?  
Из студентов Гарри и в самом деле никого не мог припомнить, но…:  
\- А как же сам Дамблдор или МакГонагалл? Они-то носили очки. Или вот – мистер Уизли, да даже мой отец.  
\- Не уверен, что у Дамблдора это были обычные очки, - медленно сказал Драко, - я никогда не видел, чтобы он через них смотрел. Думаю, что это был какой-то артефакт, типа глаза Муди.  
Гарри хотел уже заспорить, как вспомнил, что сам Дамблдор говорил ему, что может видеть сквозь Мантию-невидимку, так же, как и Аластор «Грозный глаз» Муди.  
\- А что касается МакГонагалл, то есть такое понятие, Поттер, как возрастные изменения: старость невозможно повернуть вспять. У некоторых магов с возрастом падает зрение, очевидно, с ней произошло именно это, а такое изменение не подлежит исправлению.  
\- А мистер Уизли или мой отец, почему они не исправили зрение, если это так просто?  
\- Просто, Поттер, только малышу исправлять, до первого магического выброса, а потом это неприятнее во много раз, чем Костерост.  
\- Но если помогает, то почему не потерпеть?  
\- Потому что вместе с зельем для исправления зрения больше ничего нельзя принимать: ни обезболивающие, ни снотворные.  
\- Не думаю, что это остановило бы моего отца или мистера Уизли, - скептически произнес Гарри.  
\- Ну, Уизли известный магглолюбец, так что, возможно, он и не хотел ничего исправлять, чтобы как маггл ходить в очках, да и отец твой… - Малфой помолчал и добавил после паузы: - Хотя, возможно, он просто не успел, не до того было.  
\- Ладно, неважно. К чему ты вообще об этом заговорил?  
\- К тому, что у нас есть еще два дня до занятий и если ты так не хочешь светиться в обществе, то отсутствие очков тебе в этом поможет. Ведь Героя узнают в первую очередь по шраму и очкам, - хмыкнул Малфой.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Найти целителя здесь.  
Наверное, можно было попробовать, тем более что действительно магов в очках Гарри практически не встречал, так что, видимо, прав Малфой, по очкам в первую очередь Британия и вычисляет своего Героя, шрам-то все равно волосами прикрыт.

\- Как ты его собираешься искать?  
\- Думаю, в Век Урсуле кто-нибудь найдется. Спросим у Копоша за ужином.  
\- Все равно не понимаю, почему отец не вылечился, если мог, - пробормотал Гарри себе под нос, но Драко услышал.  
\- Может, боли побоялся, - с сомнением сказал он, - а может, не до того было. В семнадцать лет у твоего отца были, наверное, более интересные дела, чем сутки корчиться от боли.  
\- Так прям сильно больно?  
\- По слухам, да, потому все родители и стараются сделать это до первого выброса.  
\- А с чем это связано, причем тут магический выброс?  
\- При том, Поттер! Когда магия проявляет себя, она, как бы попроще объяснить, воспринимает тело именно в таком виде, как единое целое со всеми достоинствами и недостатками, и поддерживает в нем здоровье на этом уровне, потому у тебя зрение не падало. Родители жалеют своего ребенка и не желают ему причинять лишнюю боль, если проблема со зрением не выявилась, пока он был маленьким, и маг, когда становится совершеннолетним, сам решает, делать ему что-то или нет.

В своей жизни Гарри натерпелся достаточно боли из-за связи с Волдемортом, да и квиддич тоже добавил, чего только стоило вырастить кости в руке на втором курсе, но решил не отказываться от предложения Малфоя.  
\- А чего это ты добренький такой, Малфой?  
Тот хохотнул:  
\- Тебя-то мне не жалко, Поттер.

***

Ужин не отличался от остальных приемов пищи: Кюкуй, зло зыркнув на Гарри, заполнил его поднос тем же, чем и Штефану, и Гарри понял, что в Румынии, очевидно, он уже английской пищи не попробует. Копош сидел с ними, и Малфой сразу заявил, что завтра они опять пойдут в Век Урсул.  
\- Мы с вами, - тут же сказал Эрни, - забыли сегодня шторы купить. Ужасно бесят эти кровати без пологов.  
\- Точно! – поднял указательный палец Драко. – Сам об этом думал.  
\- Может у Кюкуя спросим? – робко поинтересовался Штефан.  
\- О чем? – скептически спросил Малфой. - Можно ли нам пойти шторы купить?  
\- Первого вечером будет комендант, - сказал Штефан, - он, наверное, может выдать вам шторы.  
\- Обойдемся, - небрежно отмахнулся Малфой, - можно представить какое это будет тряпье.  
\- А в Хогвартсе по-другому? Я читал, что это старинный замок.  
Майкл и Терри тут же наперебой начали рассказывать про то, какой замечательный, шикарный, волшебный, великолепный замок Хогвартс, а у Гарри перед глазами стояло то, во что он превратился после битвы.

Когда поздно вечером они погасили свет и легли спать, Гарри вынужден был согласиться с Малфоем, мысленно, конечно, что шторы нужны, а лучше – полог, настолько ослепительно светила почти полная луна. Он лежал без очков, и предметы слегка расплывались перед глазами, но Гарри казалось, что он мог бы читать, если бы захотел.

На следующее утро, когда они шли к воротам школы, Гарри очень надеялся, что вчерашний надоедливый оборотень им не встретится.  
\- Слушайте, а чего бы нам не аппарировать в Век Урсул? – спросил он. – Мы уже там были, к тому же кладбище может послужить хорошим ориентиром.  
\- Летом туда нельзя аппарировать, Гарри, - пояснил Штефан, - там же могут быть магглы. Вот с осени, когда на деревню наложат заклятье ненаносимости, такое же, под которым находится школа, можно будет спокойно аппарировать.  
\- Но как же те магглы, которые уже побывали в Век Урсуле и знают о его существовании?  
\- На деревню наложена целая сеть заклинаний, очень сложных, и магглы, даже побывав здесь и рассказывая другим магглам о Век Урсуле или замке Дракулы, сами находят причины, почему они не могут сюда вернуться до следующего лета. Что-то сродни Abigerus – магглоотталкивающему заклинанию, только на несколько порядков сложнее.  
\- Странно всё это, - пробормотал Гарри. – Разве не нарушается Статус секретности?  
\- А как же «Дырявый котел», Поттер, он же выходит прямо в маггловский Лондон, - тут же съязвил Малфой.  
\- Да нет, Гарри, всё логично и правильно, наше Министерство магии знает, что делает, иначе магглы давно бы уже прознали о нашем существовании, - сказал Штефан.  
\- Вообще-то они знают, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, - у них полно книг и фильмов про оборотней, вампиров и волшебников тоже.  
\- Не может быть! – смуглокожий Штефан побледнел.  
\- Я серьезно, только в мире магглов это все фантастика и сказки, - засмеялся Гарри.  
\- У них есть сказки про волшебников? – заинтересовался Голдстейн.  
\- Ну да, даже с волшебными палочками, - Гарри вспомнил пару виденных им мультиков, где феи размахивали своими палочками.  
\- Ух ты! – у Энтони загорелись глаза. – Расскажешь как-нибудь, Гарри?  
Гарри поперхнулся, он с трудом представлял себе картину, где рассказывает сказки Голдстейну.

В деревню шли, вроде бы весело болтая, но Гарри видел, как то один, то другой настороженно скользит глазами по густым кустам и дальше в лес: не прячется ли кто, не зашуршит ли что. Он понимал, что все это бред, вряд ли хоть кто-то из них способен услышать подкрадывающегося оборотня. Дошли без приключений, и Штефан сразу повел его с Малфоем к местной ведьме, как он выразился.  
\- Целителя тут нет, сами понимаете – деревня. Конечно, в случае необходимости можно вызвать, но обычно местные обходятся своими силами, ну, или обращаются к ней, - он поежился.  
Подходить к самому домику Копош не стал, показал рукой издалека и, пробормотав, что его ждут Эрни с Терри, убежал. Небольшой домишка, совсем не похожий на остальные деревенские дома, стоял на отшибе и выглядел он, по мнению Гарри, типичным ведьминым логовом. Почему-то вспомнилась сказка про Гензеля и Гретель, хотя там как раз домик выглядел очаровательно, но, видимо, дело было в самой сути его хозяйки, и Гарри не был уверен, что хочет с ней познакомиться.  
\- Не ссы, Поттер, - подтолкнул его Драко.  
\- Фу, Малфой, где ты этого набрался?  
\- Я ж учился с тобой и Уизелом.  
\- Кончай оскорблять моих друзей, - обозлился Гарри.  
Драко промолчал, только подвигал бровями и, дернув его за рукав, потянул к домику.  
\- Ого, здесь трованты, - прошептал он, когда они подошли поближе, указывая на крупные валуны, - будь осторожнее и не болтай языком, чего не надо.  
Малфой что, опять над ним издевается?! Глядя на возмущенное лицо Поттера, Драко зашипел:  
\- Ты что, так и не прочитал ту брошюру про магических созданий Румынии?  
\- Когда? – возмутился Гарри. – Мне ее только позавчера дали.

Малфой, не обращая больше внимания ни на Гарри, ни на странные, хотя по мнению Поттера – самые обыкновенные, камни, поднялся на низенькое крыльцо и постучал, крепко сжимая в кармане палочку. Гарри не слышал ни шагов, ни скрипа двери, она просто резко распахнулась, а за ней стояла самая настоящая ведьма, как ее описывают магглы: старая, но крепкая, лицо в морщинах, нос крючком, черные глаза сверкали из-под лохматых бровей, густые, длинные волосы, когда-то тоже черные, теперь же словно присыпанные пеплом, неряшливо падали на плечи и спину.  
\- Добрый день, - вежливо поздоровался Драко.  
Но ведьма не смотрела на него, она вперила в Гарри горящий взгляд, тот, чувствуя себя ужасно неуютно, затоптался на месте и тоже пробормотал что-то схожее с приветствием. Правда, он не был уверен, понимает ли ведьма английский.  
\- Заходите, - проскрипела она, и Гарри даже порадовался, насколько она соответствовала своему образу.

Они прошли внутрь, там было мрачно и угрюмо, но в то же время безумно интересно и пахло сушеными травами, пучками с которыми были увешаны стены в маленьком коридорчике, через который они прошли.

В комнате, видимо, гостиной, темные дубовые полы были чисто подметены, нигде не видно было освященной традицией паутины, хотя пауки сновали по стенам, деловито передавая друг другу чьи-то крошечные глазки, складируя их в горшок на рабочем столе у дальнего угла. Там же с низкой балки свисали ингредиенты для зелий: традиционные связки крыльев летучих мышей, привычные низки зубов дракона, неопознанные пучки засохших трав; жидкие составляющие были в строгом соответствии с правилами расставлены на полочках так, чтобы не перекрывать магические ауры друг друга.

На большой, широкой кровати, стоявшей за слегка отодвинутой занавеской, лежала пышная перина, застланная плюшевым покрывалом, и горка мягких подушек.

В очаге теплился небольшой огонек, над которым висел маленький серебряный котелок, а из него время от времени постреливали темно-желтые искры.  
Ведьма кивнула им на старые стулья возле такого же древнего стола, накрытого скатертью с веселой цветочной вышивкой. На столе лежал пергамент, и Самопишущее Перо что-то деловито черкало в нем.

Они сели, и Малфой начал:  
\- Госпожа, нам посоветовали к вам обратиться. Вы можете вылечить его глаза?  
Гарри не ожидал такого почтения и уважения в голосе Малфоя и восхитился: ну надо же, как притворяется!

Но ведьма не слушала, что ей говорили, она так же пристально продолжала смотреть на Гарри. Ее прожигающий взгляд, казалось, проникал внутрь, доставляя вполне ощутимый дискомфорт.  
\- Нужно заполнить пустоту, - прокаркала она, тыча пальцем с длинным загнутым ногтем Гарри в грудь.  
Гарри отшатнулся, упершись в спинку стула. Он чувствовал себя в ловушке и бросил яростный взгляд на Малфоя, тот пожал плечами, тоже ничего не понимая и уже жалея, что решил помочь Поттеру. Мерлин, это же Поттер! Там, где он – там неприятности! Как только Драко мог об этом забыть!  
Гарри попытался встать, но ведьма толкнула его назад и повторила:  
\- Пустоту нужно заполнить, иначе она заполнится сама!  
Поттеру это неприятно напомнило общение с профессором Трелони, хотя ведьма вроде в транс не впадала. В то же время его охватила жуть. Что имеет в виду ведьма? Пустоту, после того, как из него, Гарри, был удален кусок души Волдеморта? Но сам Гарри совсем не чувствовал никакой пустоты и уж точно не сожалел о разрушенном хоркруксе!  
\- Сними все железо с себя, - приказала ведьма скрипучим голосом.  
\- Эмм… железо? – Гарри повернулся к Малфою, тот задумчиво смотрел на него. – Слушай, Малфой, может, нам валить отсюда по-добру, по-здорову?  
\- Вот что, Поттер, сними-ка с себя побрякушки, какие есть.  
\- Нет у меня ничего, - буркнул Гарри.  
\- Давай, Поттер, не ломайся, я за ними присмотрю, не позарюсь, не волнуйся.  
\- Да нет у меня ничего, - но послушно расстегнул ворот мантии и вытащил мешочек из ослиной шкуры – подарок Хагрида и протянул Малфою. Он не помнил точно, есть там какие-то металлические предметы или нет, все равно никто, кроме него самого не мог оттуда ничего достать. Затем он снял очки.

\- Сними железо! - повторила ведьма.  
\- У меня нет ничего! – так же возмущенно сказал Гарри.  
\- Глупый мальчишка!  
Гарри встал:  
\- Малфой, ты как хочешь, я ухожу!  
\- Погоди, - Драко смотрел на брызжущую слюной ведьму, но обращался к Поттеру, - а твой артефакт?  
Гарри схватился за ухо, прикрытое волосами. Вот же боггарт! Он открепил сережку и вручил ее Малфою.  
\- Сними мантию и обувь.  
Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на Малфоя:  
\- Я не понимаю больше, что она говорит.  
Драко перевел.  
\- Думаешь, это хорошая идея? – сейчас Гарри больше всего было жаль, что рядом с ним не Рон с Гермионой.  
\- О, Мерлин! – Малфой закатил глаза. – Делай, что тебе говорят, не думаю, что она планирует тебя съесть.

Пока Гарри нехотя расстегивал мантию и разувался, ведьма отошла в угол и, бормоча, начала рыться на полках и столике: зазвенели пузырьки, что-то забулькало, зашипело. Она вытряхнула из маленького мешочка в ступку какие-то мелкие камушки и тут же растерла их в пыль тяжелым пестиком. Высыпала получившуюся пудру в чашу и залила все это какими-то зельями. Драко, приоткрыв рот, внимательно наблюдал за каждым ее движением. Компоненты в чаше соединились, испустив клуб серого в красных искорках дыма. Ведьма начала читать заклинание, одновременно помешивая толстой сучковатой палочкой в чаше. Когда дым исчез, она взяла чашу и принесла ее Гарри:  
\- Пей!  
Он хоть и не понял ни слова, но догадался, чего от него хотят, и вопросительно взглянул на Малфоя, тот кивнул и перевел:  
\- Пей давай, Поттер.

Наверное, Гарри душевно настолько устал от всего, что ему вдруг стало все равно: отравят, так отравят. Он принял обеими руками чашу и начал пить, ведьма положила руки ему на плечи и крепко сжала, Гарри показалось, что ее ногти впиваются ему в лопатки. Она забормотала что-то непонятное: то ли благословение на румынском, то ли какое заклинание, без своего артефакта он все равно ничего не понимал. Вкус жидкости тоже был абсолютно непонятен, густотой она напоминала суп-пюре, а по вкусу… Учитывая находящиеся в комнате ингредиенты для зелий, Гарри даже боялся подумать, что в ней есть. Зелье не было теплым, но Гарри почувствовал, как внутри становится горячо, комната завращалась, чаша выпала из его рук, а сам он начал куда-то проваливаться.  
\- Помоги мне! – крикнула ведьма Драко, и он, подхватив Поттера со спины, помог довести его до кровати и уложить поверх покрывала. 

Трованты http://nibler.ru/cognitive/18566-trovanty-kamni-kotorye-dvigayutsya-i-razmnozhayutsya.html


	7. Исцеление Поттера, или Приезд студентов

Гарри казалось, что его качает на волнах, он слышал жужжание знакомых голосов, и это мешало ему, а еще то, что он не понимал ни слова. Он немного повернул голову, отчего сразу накатила тошнота, и посмотрел сквозь ресницы: за столом сидели Малфой и ведьма, мирно беседуя и попивая чай, или что они там пили. Картинка расплывалась, из чего он сделал вывод, что чем бы ни было зелье, которым его напоили, но явно не улучшающим зрение, либо же прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы оно подействовало. Гарри вслушивался в чужой язык, но все, что он уловил, это «Поттер», несколько раз сказанное Малфоем.

\- … не знаю, что это было, сынок, но колдовство страшное и очень-очень темное. Как только бедный мальчик выдержал?  
Драко знал, что порой Поттеру приходилось нелегко, и каждый год, проведенный в Хогвартсе, это доказывал. Оказывается, Поттер и в самом деле каждый год встречался с Темным Лордом, сражался с ним. Странно… Да, он и сам порой очень даже усложнял жизнь Избранного, но он-то считал, что тому нравится быть в центре внимания, вся эта слава, сыплющаяся на него, поощрения от Дамблдора, он только на последнем курсе понял, что это не так. Но вот о чем сейчас говорила ведьма, он понять не мог. Какая пустота, какое колдовство? Колдовства было достаточно, это понятно, но никаких следов на Поттере он не видел, о чем и уведомил старуху.  
\- Его и не видно, - негромко сказала она, - оно оставило след внутри него.  
\- И что ж это может быть? – скептически осведомился Драко.  
\- Не понимаю… За свои сто пятьдесят лет жизни я никогда не сталкивалась с таким. Это жуткая темная магия, она марает душу. А его душа самое чистое и светлое, что мне когда-либо приходилось видеть.

Драко покусал губы; темного колдовства много, да Поттер сам на шестом курсе как-то кинул в него темным заклятьем, если бы не Снейп, Драко сейчас тут бы не сидел. А у Пожирателей так вообще, что ни возьми – темное заклинание! Он отхлебнул травяного отвара, взял в вазочке и захрустел saratele – соленой палочкой, посыпанной маком, были также с посыпкой из кунжута и тмина, но Драко больше нравились эти.

Ведьма неожиданно сжала свою руку на его запястье, Драко вздрогнул и недоуменно посмотрел на нее:  
\- Послушай, сынок, ты должен помочь ему.  
Драко осторожно высвободил свою руку и недовольно сказал:  
\- А я чем занимаюсь, по-твоему?

Ведьма придвинулась к Драко и начала пристально вглядываться в его глаза, доставляя этим жутчайший дискомфорт, он вжался спиной в спинку стула и попытался отвернуться, но она схватила его узловатыми темными пальцами за подбородок и не дала это сделать.  
\- За всю свою жизнь, - повторила она, - я не видела никого чище и светлее, и это надо сберечь. Его надо сберечь.  
Драко вывернул свое лицо из ее цепких рук:  
\- Да на Поттера особо никто сейчас не покушается, но я все равно приехал, чтоб присмотреть за ним. А что еще я могу?  
\- В нем было что-то… что-то… не знаю, - она осмотрелась по сторонам, - очень плохое, очень злое, оно исчезло, но остались грязные следы от того колдовства, понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - покорно сказал Драко, не понимая ни слова.  
\- Я убрала их, иначе они могли притянуть к себе похожее зло, понимаешь?  
\- Ага, - Драко куснул новую палочку.  
\- Потому что его душа неспокойна, в ней есть безысходность, смертельная печаль, пустота. Я сделала, что смогла – очистила с нее всю грязь, что ее марала, и сейчас она сияет чистая и нетронутая, словно новорожденная, но зло не дремлет! – вскричала она, и Драко невольно оглянулся на Поттера, не проснулся ли тот?

Все это напоминало ему сценку из уроков «Грозного глаза» Муди, он передернулся – не самые приятные воспоминания, особенно, если учесть, кем тот оказался.

\- Но там, - она больно ткнула Драко пальцем в грудь, - все равно пустота, и только любовь, верная, преданная и взаимная - истинная может ее заполнить. И ты должен проследить, чтобы ничто другое его не замарало.  
Драко сглотнул: что за бред?! Сам не столкнувшись с ней ни разу, в любовь он не особо верил, допускал, что она есть: любят же его родители друг друга, но сам он… И как он должен определить, истинная любовь свалится на Поттера или нет?  
\- Поттер вообще-то взрослый парень, - осторожно сказал Малфой, - думаю, он и сам разберется со своими любовями.  
\- Нет! – резко сказала ведьма, глаза ее яростно засверкали. – Никакая грязь не должна больше прилипнуть к нему! Он достоин самого лучшего, и ты проследишь, чтобы он это получил!  
\- Я? – каркнул Драко. – Чего я-то? Да и как я это сделаю?  
Он стал выходить из себя: похоже, старуха просто сумасшедшая.

\- Будь рядом с ним, оберегай его. Я вижу в нем что-то, из-за чего к нему тянутся нечистоплотные люди, корыстные.  
\- Слава.  
\- Что?  
\- Это его слава, - вздохнул Драко. – В Британии он известный человек, победивший великого Темного Лорда.  
\- Вот оно что, - ведьма пристально смотрела на Малфоя.  
\- Поэтому мы сюда и приехали, - пояснил Драко, - тут его никто не знает, тут он может быть обычным.  
\- Ты должен ему помочь, - горячо воскликнула ведьма и крепко схватила Драко за руки.  
\- Для того я сюда и приехал, - Малфой недовольно вырвал руки, - но разбираться с его поклонниками у меня нет желания.  
\- Глупости! Ты должен!  
\- Чего это вдруг? – вскинулся Драко, одно дело оборотни, и совсем другое – нормальные маги или чародейки. – Пусть опыта набирается, он взрослый парень.

\- Нет! Им захотят воспользоваться, его душа слишком ранима.  
Драко закатил глаза, о Мерлин, старуха точно сумасшедшая, это ж надо додуматься: если Поттер устроит себе веселый перепих, то это нанесет неизгладимый вред его сияющей душе. Тьфу ты! Драко шумно, совсем неаристократично, отхлебнул из чашки и скосил глаза на Поттера, вроде тот шевельнулся, он сказал об этом ведьме, и она тут же подошла к кровати.

\- Мальчик, - ласково позвала она, - как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Подошедший Драко сунул Поттеру в руку сережку-переводчик и очки. Гарри, не глядя на Малфоя, но в душе кипя от ненависти, надел то и другое.  
\- Что вы мне дали? – резко спросил он, садясь.  
Кажется, тошнота отступила, по крайней мере он больше не чувствовал головокружения, он вообще не чувствовал ничего, в смысле ничего плохого, всё было как обычно, даже зрение. Злость на ведьму и Малфоя поднималась темной волной.  
\- Какого боггарта, Малфой?! Зачем ты притащил меня к этой чокнутой старухе.  
\- Она очищала твою душу от какой-то грязи, - хмыкнул Драко, глядя на Поттера, выбирающегося из мягкой перины.  
\- Чего?! Что за бред еще!  
\- И я о том же, но она сказала, что на тебе было что-то типа очень темного проклятия, которое исчезло, но остались следы, пятнающие твою совершенную душу, - скривился Драко.  
Гарри побледнел и резко обернулся к нему:  
\- Что?  
\- Не знаю я «что»! Повторяю то, что она сказала.  
\- Что именно она сказала? – Поттер гневно смотрел на Малфоя, раздувая ноздри.  
\- Я только что сказал, - недовольно пробурчал Драко. – Что к твоей чистейшей душе, - на этих словах он закатил глаза, - была прицеплена какая-то дрянь – очень-очень большое зло, это ее слова, не мои, потом это зло исчезло, остались только следы, вот их она и почистила.  
\- О Мерлин, - Гарри опустился возле кровати на корточки, схватившись за голову.  
Ведьма тут же присела возле него, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо.  
\- Не бери в голову, Поттер, - небрежно сказал Драко, - по-моему, у нее давно уже с мозгами не все в порядке.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - Гарри откинул голову на край кровати.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ничего, - буркнул Поттер вставая.  
Ведьма поднялась вместе с ним, одной рукой взяла его за руку, вторую положила ему на грудь:  
\- Все хорошо, с тобой теперь будет все хорошо, твоя душа чиста, - она очертила круг в районе солнечного сплетения, - но пустоту заполнит только настоящая любовь.

У Гарри аж зубы заломило от любимого слова Дамблдора. Любовь… Когда-то ему казалось, что он влюблен в Чжоу, потом в Джинни, но все проходит. Где же та любовь? Смех, да и только.  
Ведьма усадила его за стол и принесла из другой комнаты, видимо, кухни, тарелку горячего ароматного супа с курицей. Драко возмущенно воззрился на нее, значит, как Поттеру, так вкусного супа, а как ему, так сухие палочки!

\- Кушай, мальчик, силы тебе еще понадобятся. Ты хочешь исправить зрение?  
\- Да, мы ради этого и пришли к вам.  
Драко перевел.  
\- Хорошо. Меня зовут Мируна.  
\- А меня Гарри Поттер.  
Ведьма ласково кивнула и отошла к столику с зельями.  
Пока Гарри с удовольствием ел, Мируна вытащила пузырек с бурой жидкостью, вылила ее в котелок, поставила его на маленький огонь и стала высыпать из разных мешочков и склянок какие-то ингредиенты, на мелких шариках, похожих на сушеные рыбьи глаза, Гарри перестал следить за ней. Это не компот, так что вряд ли он увидит там что-то приятное, а вот аппетит себе отобьет на раз. Гарри доел и уставился на Малфоя, который пристально следил за каждым действием ведьмы. Бывают же интересы у людей!  
\- Вот! – Мируна поставила перед Гарри пузырек с рубиновой жидкостью и небольшую бутыль с зеленоватым отваром. – Эту, - она указала на меньшую бутылочку, - выпьешь и сутки ничего не ешь, и зелий больше никаких не принимай, только воду можешь пить, а с этой, - теперь палец указывал на отвар, - делать компрессы на глаза. Ты будешь делать, - палец перешел на Малфоя.  
Гарри быстро взглянул на него и усмехнулся, увидев, как тот недовольно скривился.  
\- Думаю, я и сам справлюсь, - сказал он.  
\- Сомневаюсь, Поттер, что тебе будет до смены компрессов.  
\- Кстати, а с нашими мы не должны встретиться?  
\- Должны, - язвительно ответил Драко, - пообедать вместе собирались, да не судьба. Теперь нужно спешить, пока они нас разыскивать не стали. Идти-то можешь?  
\- А чего нет? - встал Гарри и повернулся к ведьме: - Спасибо, госпожа Мируна.  
\- Береги себя, мальчик, - она нежно прикоснулась к волосам Гарри и посмотрела на Малфоя: - И ты его береги!  
Драко недовольно передернул плечами и направился к двери, а Гарри вытащил мешочек с галеонами.  
\- Сколько я вам должен?  
После препирательств с ведьмой, которая отказывалась брать деньги, Гарри все-таки оставил небольшую кучку золота на столе и поспешил за Малфоем.

***

\- Кто ж знал, что наш визит к ведьме так затянется, - недовольно бурчал Драко, - опять шторы не купили. Что за школа? Неужели так тяжело было балдахины над кроватями поставить?  
С этим Гарри был согласен: балдахин и в самом деле не помешал бы – хоть какое-то уединение.

Они выскочили из поселка и сразу увидели возле кладбища своих: те разглядывали надписи и посмеивались. Действительно, «Веселое кладбище». Увидев спешащих к ним Малфоя и Поттера, радостно замахали руками.  
\- Что так долго, и в трактирчик не пришли? – спросил Эрни.  
\- Гарри, все в порядке? – одновременно с ним поинтересовался Энтони.  
\- Да, все хорошо, ребята. Простите, что не успели на обед.  
\- Нам-то что, - пожал плечами Майкл, - это ж вы голодными остались.  
\- Я бы так не сказал, - холодно бросил Драко, поглядывая на Поттера.

Они вошли в лес, и пыл, с которым делились впечатлениями Терри и Эрни, слегка поувял – каждый помнил, что случилось здесь в прошлый раз, и несмотря на уверенность Штефана, что оборотни не нападут, у остальных такой уверенности не было.  
И конечно оборотень вынырнул совершенно неожиданно. Не обращая на остальных внимания, он закружил вокруг Гарри.  
\- Знаешь, Карамелька, - Ромулус улыбнулся острозубой улыбкой, - а ты стал пахнуть еще вкуснее. И как только тебе это удается?  
Гарри, сжимая в руке направленную на оборотня палочку, молчал.  
\- И чего ты такой упертый? Ну хочешь, сначала подружимся? Подумай, ведь я буду замечательным другом. Вас, людей, всегда притягивали наши быстрота и подвижность, жестокость и смелость.  
\- Только не нас, - твердо сказал Гарри, - мы знаем оборотней совсем с другой стороны. И ничего привлекательного я в вас не вижу.  
\- А наш абсолютно тонкий слух, благоразумие, мужество! - продолжил оборотень, не обращая внимания на чужеземные слова. - А склонность к семейной жизни для многих могут быть примером. А какие мы верные…  
На этих словах он мягко-неслышно скользнул к Гарри и лизнул его щеку длинным влажным и гладким, совершенно собачьим языком.  
Поттер отшатнулся с удивлением и отвращением.  
А наглец хмыкнул и легко сделал еще один круг вокруг него, и (Гарри даже ошалел слегка) мазнул сзади по штанам, как ему показалось, рукой. А оказалось – хвостом, который игриво хлопнул Золотого мальчика еще и по бедру.  
«Частичная трансформация», - машинально отметил Поттер.

Дамьян и сам не знал, зачем с утра увязался за другом брата. Идти было бы тяжело, поэтому за поселком в укромном местечке он снял одежду, спрятал ее в дупле строго дуба, насыпал на землю сухой травяной смеси, которую лично собирал и сушил, обратился и хорошенько выкатался в ней, отбивая запах. Теперь учуять его было тяжело даже волку, не говоря уже о человеке. Он просто пах лесом и мог смело затаиться за любым кустом, невидимый для собратьев. В волчьей ипостаси он тоже не был полноценным, но на трех ногах было удобнее поспевать, чем на одной с половиной.

Теперь сквозь ветви и листья он мог наблюдать за заигрываниями Ромулуса и ничего не понимал. Маг был самым обыкновенным парнем, как и описал его брат, он не был необыкновенно красив: брюнет, да еще и в очках, то есть тоже неполноценный. Так что же в нем так привлекло Рома? И зачем он так рискует? Магов было слишком много на него одного, а если они нападут? Дамьян с ненавистью оглядел проклятых чародеев. Он никогда не видел блондинов и теперь внимательно изучил их. Какие-то блеклые – ничего интересного. А этот… хвост распушил и чего ради? Что говорил маг, Дамьян не понимал и Ромулус скорее всего тоже, но, похоже, его это не слишком-то и интересовало. Он кружил вокруг мага, словно тот был течной сукой. Противно! Дамьян беззвучно попятился и, отойдя на приличное расстояние, рванул домой. Нога болела невыносимо, но что-то внутри болело еще сильнее.

***

В общежитии Гарри принял душ и переоделся в пижаму.  
\- Хочешь принять зелье сейчас или после ужина? – поинтересовался Драко.  
\- Сейчас, - проронил Гарри и принялся искать в сундуке что-нибудь подходящее на компрессы, ничего не находилось.  
\- Что там еще?  
\- Ничего, - процедил Поттер, - занимайся своими делами.  
\- Поттер, какого дементора?!  
\- Отвали, Малфой.  
Разъяренный Драко вытащил из шкафа два носовых платка из белоснежного батиста с вышитыми на них монограммами и протянул их Поттеру.  
\- Что это? – Гарри распрямился над сундуком и недовольно посмотрел на Драко.  
\- Твои будущие компрессы.  
\- Какая честь, - саркастически протянул Гарри, забирая платки.  
\- Так и есть, Поттер, цени.  
\- Ценю, - хмыкнул Гарри, залезая в постель и укрываясь одеялом.  
Он взял пузырек с рубиновой жидкостью и осторожно покачал его.  
\- Поттер, - серьезно сказал Драко, - будет действительно больно, но обезболивающее пить нельзя. Может, лучше пойдешь в Больничное крыло или в этот, как там у них, лазарет?  
\- А какой смысл, если ничего, кроме воды, мне все равно нельзя будет?  
\- А если тебе совсем плохо станет?  
\- А это, Малфой, будут уже твои проблемы. Ведь тебе поручено за мной присмотреть, - Гарри вытащил пробку и залпом выпил зелье, потом быстро намочил во второй жидкости Малфоевские платки и, улегшись поудобнее, наложил их на закрытые глаза.

Пока никакой боли и дискомфорта он не ощущал. От компрессов приятно пахло разнотравьем, что слегка компенсировало мерзкий вкус паленых перьев во рту. Лежать без движения было совершенно скучно, и Гарри попытался заснуть, но сон не шел, зато пришло легкое головокружение и жжение в глазах. Постепенно боль в голове нарастала, глаза уже пекло невыносимо, чтобы не стонать, Гарри закусывал губы. Несколько раз Драко подходил и освежал компрессы, но Гарри этого не чувствовал, его то бил озноб, то кидало в жар.

Проснулся он глубокой ночью, все тело было липким от пота, но прежней боли уже не чувствовалось, и страшно мучила жажда. Он не знал, был ли это временный перерыв или уже всё закончилось, хотелось, конечно, последнего. Гарри приподнялся, чувствуя страшную слабость, как после длительной болезни, стянул с себя влажную футболку и кинул ее в изножье, переодеваться полностью сил не было.  
Комната была хорошо освещена лунным светом, и на тумбочке у кровати он увидел стакан с кристально-прозрачной водой. Гарри схватил его слегка дрожащей рукой и с жадностью выпил. Неужели это Малфой позаботился о нем?

Он перевел взгляд на него.  
Малфой спал на спине, беспомощно приоткрыв рот, на припотевшей шее тоненькая светлая прядка завивалась в трогательное колечко. Гарри усмехнулся: упорное нежелание Драко быть кудрявым ангелочком было забавным. Хотя какой уж там ангелочек… Поттер помрачнел, вспоминая, как на шестом курсе в поезде Малфой обездвижил его, а потом сломал ему нос башмаком. Да и когда он был младше, одни пакости только из него и сыпались: что с этой дуэлью ночной и дракончиком Норбертом на первом курсе; что со змеей, вызванной во время схватки в Дуэльном клубе на втором, благодаря чему все решили, что Гарри и есть настоящий Наследник Слизерина; что с Клювокрылом на третьем. Перечислять можно бесконечно.  
Натуру не исправишь, но горе, постигшее семью Малфоев, видимо, всё же научило не быть такими надменно-высокомерными «МыЛучшеТебя». Поттер вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Сон не шел. Странно было жить, не оглядываясь, не ожидая подвоха. Кончилось время битв, теперь можно передохнуть, но и тут свои минусы. Почему все ждут от него каких-то потрясающих свершений или, на худой конец, горделивой жизни во славе? Почему всем так жаждется видеть в нем великого мага, словно война была выиграна одним лишь волшебством?

Подушка нагрелась, и лежать стало жарко, а спать всё еще не хотелось. Зато Малфой дрых без задних ног – вот уж кто не терзается никакими мыслями, всё по полочкам разложено в жизни, наверно… Гарри перевернул пуховую подушку и прислонился щекой к холодку.  
Мысли кружили в голове, как заведенные, по кругу.  
Строго говоря, магия решала только, так сказать, технические вопросы. Уничтожить хоркруксы, спрятать следы. Но любая битва решается не волшебной палочкой или мечом. Дружба. Преданность. Бескорыстие. Готовность пожертвовать собой. Не то чтобы Гарри так уж хотелось умереть, но если по-другому не получалось, то он был готов, не хотел, очень не хотел, но понимал всю необходимость этого. Он жертвовал собой ради магического и маггловского миров, ведь Волдеморт и туда добрался. А вот Добби, у Гарри сжалось сердце, Добби готов был пожертвовать собой ради него, Гарри. И его смерть была совсем не нужна. Счет к Беллатрикс Лестрейндж был огромен.

И нельзя включить эти качества на время, словно взять их напрокат, вот что важно. Ты либо не пачкаешь себя трусостью, подлостью, предательством, либо ты на стороне врага.  
Малфой чуть слышно всхрапнул. Тихо отсчитывали время часы, луна осветила стену, на которой вырисовывались красивые тени от ветвей, словно тщательно прорисованная гравюра. Сна ни в одном глазу. Чем Малфой хорош – это тем, что он напрочь не видит в Гарри героя, точнее Героя, судит его как обычного человека, не делая скидок на то, через что тот прошел, в отличие от других, видящих в нем великого мага, который должен все знать и все уметь - сверхчеловека, которым он вовсе не является. Плохо, когда тебя ценят только тогда, когда в тебе нуждаются.

Сейчас побыть бы обыкновенным, но и тут не удается! Почему его так хотят видеть прилизанным-причесанным-идеальным? Он же живой человек, не красивая картинка! Почему любой его недостаток вдруг превращает Гарри в какого-то неумеху, тупицу? Любому бы простили непрочитанную брошюру, но если ты Поттер Спаситель, твою мать, гребаного мира, то не имеешь права на недостатки?! Гарри резко сел на кровати и снова перевернул подушку, хорошенько двинув ей в пухлый бок. Посидел, поджав под себя ноги. Луну закрыло ночное облако. Тело устало и требовало отдыха.  
В голове тихонько раскручивалась спираль боли, глаза начало печь, Гарри намочил в отваре свои компрессы и лег, спустя пару минут он уже спал.

***

А в далекой Англии, в своем кабинете о том же самом думала директор Хогвартса Минерва МакГонагалл.  
Гарри очень бы удивился, если бы знал, насколько хорошо его понимает эта старая, мудрая колдунья. Она никогда не подумала бы о нем, как о глупце, и ей не застила бы глаза его «звездность».

Сочувствовала МакГонагалл Герою потому, что его леность и не любопытство, а может, лучше сказать деликатность, ранее были скрыты иными качествами, которые были ярко видны. Прямодушие, открытость, преданность друзьям и ответственность за мир, в который его закинула жизнь. Сейчас же его жизненные обстоятельства больше напоминали послевоенный синдром. Отгремела война, враг сгинул, не нужно жертвовать собой и быть Героем. Просто началась МИРНАЯ жизнь. И то, что он совершенно обыкновенный, вдруг неожиданно вышло на передний план! Как же он справится со всем этим?

\- Даже не знаю, Альбус, ведь в нем видят могучего волшебника, освободившего мир, а он просто тот, кто победил врага своими качествами души: любовью, прямодушием, порядочностью. Видят ли в нем это? Не уверена. С него так много спрашивают, но дни битв закончились, а в минуты покоя, когда жертвенность Гарри не видна никому, выстоит ли мальчик?  
\- Гарри очень сильный, Минерва. На его плечи сваливалось столько напастей, но он всегда с честью выходил из любых передряг.  
\- Я переживаю за него, Альбус.  
\- Я тоже, моя дорогая, я тоже. Я так виноват перед ним.  
МакГонагалл вскрикнула:  
\- Что? Нет! Как вы можете винить себя хоть в чем-то? Вы - самый честный и бескорыстный волшебник?!  
\- К сожалению, есть в чем. Я столько сделал ошибок, Минерва, всё на благо старался, но Гарри все равно ухитрился выстоять и победить. Я восхищаюсь им! Он - лучший человек, которого я знал.

***

Гарри проснулся, когда комнату освещало яркое солнце, Малфоя не наблюдалось, компрессы высохли и свалились, он нашел их на подушке. На тумбочке снова стоял стакан воды, но Гарри сейчас беспокоила другая потребность. Он встал, в голове немного шумело, но прежней боли не ощущалось, сходил в туалет и ополоснул руки, очень хотелось умыться, а лучше – принять душ, но он только приложил мокрые руки к щекам. Было странно смотреть на себя в зеркало и отчетливо видеть без очков, видеть свои глаза такими открытыми, не через стекла. В животе урчало, но есть не хотелось, он вернулся в комнату, выпил воду, намочил компрессы и снова лег. Незаметно для себя задремал, а когда проснулся в очередной раз, в комнате уже был Малфой, лежал себе тихо на своей кровати, книжку читал, прям Гермиона.  
\- Проснулся? – Драко опустил книгу и посмотрел на Поттера. – Как ты?  
\- Нормально, - со сна голос был чуть хрипловатым, хмыкнул: - Спасибо за заботу.  
Малфой внимательно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Как там остальные? – спросил Гарри.  
\- В порядке. Начинают съезжаться местные студенты.  
\- И как?  
\- Ничем не отличаются от Штефана, по крайней мере внешне, - усмехнулся Драко и добавил: - В обед сможешь на них посмотреть.  
\- Думаешь, мне можно обедать?  
Драко пожал плечами:  
\- Думаю, да, но можешь сходить к целителю.  
\- Не хочу, - скривился Гарри и встал.

Он взял в шкафу чистые вещи и отправился в душ. Каким же наслаждением было постоять под упругими теплыми струями. Когда Гарри вышел, Малфой сидел возле стола и что-то быстро писал на пергаменте, при виде Поттера, он свернул свиток и спрятал в тумбочку.  
\- Ну что, готов?  
\- Да, - Гарри сел на свою постель, - но Мируна сказала, что сутки нельзя ничего принимать, кроме воды.  
\- Как хочешь, - Драко пожал плечами, - я пошел на обед.  
Гарри взял брошюру о местной магической живности и, облокотившись на изголовье, стал лениво перелистывать ее, хорошо, что она была на английском. А с румынским что-то нужно наконец делать. Только ж разве выучишь чужой язык в кратчайшие сроки?

Минут через двадцать в дверь легонько постучали, и голос Энтони Голдстейна спросил:  
\- Гарри! Гарри, к тебе можно?  
Поттер сел на кровати:  
\- Конечно, Энтони, заходи.  
Появился сияющий Голдстейн:  
\- Рад видеть тебя, Гарри. Ну как ты?  
\- Нормально, Энтони, - улыбаясь, ответил Гарри.  
Энтони поставил на стол тарелку с бутербродами и чашку с горячим чаем:  
\- Драко вчера сказал, что ты принял зелье для улучшения зрения и тебе нельзя сутки есть.  
\- Было дело.  
\- Но ведь оно очень болезненное, - обеспокоенно уточнил Энтони, присаживаясь возле стола.  
\- Терпимо, но есть мне нельзя еще с часик.  
\- Ну ничего, часик – это меньше, чем до ужина. Чай наш, английский, подогреешь его потом.  
\- Ладно, спасибо. Чем вы там занимаетесь?  
\- Да всё как обычно. Приехали новые ребята, уже познакомились с некоторыми.  
\- И как? – с улыбкой спросил Гарри.  
\- Нормально, сам увидишь за ужином. Ты же пойдешь?  
\- Пойду.

Они поболтали еще немного, когда вернулся чем-то недовольный Малфой, он молча достал свой пергамент и, присев к столу, продолжил писать. Энтони оглянулся на него и придвинул свой стул поближе к кровати Поттера.  
\- Энтони, давай ты меня начнешь учить румынскому.  
\- Давай, - радостно откликнулся Голдстейн, - сейчас, я только принесу какую-нибудь книгу на румынском.  
Он вышел, а Гарри подумал, что книга – это, пожалуй, рановато, для начала неплохо было бы выучить буквы хотя бы.  
Учитель из Энтони получился очень добросовестный, он так дотошно, подробно и терпеливо все объяснял, что Гарри освоил не только алфавит, но и выучил несколько простых слов и фраз. Потом перекусил бутербродами и выпил остывший чай под укоризненным взглядом Энтони.  
\- Я бы мог тебе его подогреть, - сказал он.  
Малфой закончил свою писанину и, свернув пергамент в трубочку, снова завалился на кровать с книжкой, периодически хмыкая. И Гарри не знал, это он посмеивается над его потугами в изучении языка или читает что-то смешное.  
Прозанимались они почти до самого ужина, Энтони предложил пойти пораньше, чтобы ознакомиться с обстановкой - новые люди все-таки.

***

В столовой было весело, до ужина оставался еще примерно час, но студенты уже вваливались в помещение группками – посвежевшие, довольные, хлопали друг друга по плечам, рассказывали про случившееся на каникулах.

В углу кто-то показывал заинтересованным колдографию с симпатичной ведьмочкой «можешь себе представить – четвертый размер и без магии!», там компашка живо обсуждала новый дизайн «Чистомета», выпущенного компанией к новому сезону игр, здесь парни сгрудились вокруг рассказчика, размахивающего руками и с энтузиазмом повествующего о чем-то интересном – время от времени от них неслись взрывы смеха.

Гарри вздохнул, скучая по своим друзьям, сейчас бы сели рядом и он рассказал бы Рону и Гермионе про поход с Малфоем к ведьме.

Местный сплетник и балабол Раду Эминеску, тоже желая быть в центре внимания, разносил по округе последние новости: новый препод по Чарам - тот еще щеголь, носит дорогущие зачарованные ботинки, каждый час меняющие фасон и цвет, а у тех какой-то сбой, и пару раз они превращались в котурны, вот смех-то.

За одним из столов вытащили маленькие шахматы и огрызались на дающих советы «знатоков», Гарри вспомнил, как они с Роном частенько сражались в гриффиндорской гостиной; за другим показывали разученное заклинание, при котором в волосах собеседника, незаметно для него, распускаются мелкие цветочки, а Эрни Макмиллан зачем-то живо заинтересовался, как оно произносится.

И вот они, приметы осени: небо нахмурилось мгновенно, а по стеклу окон зазмеились тоненькие ручейки дождя. Едва тронутые желтым и красным листья поблекли, и без того уже неяркая зелень потускнела. Закончились каникулы, завтра новый учебный год, с другими людьми, в другой школе. Гарри очень надеялся, что сможет здесь прижиться.  
В столовой стало еще уютней, когда в камине затеплился небольшой огонек - не для тепла, а так, для души.


	8. Начало занятий, или Настырный поклонник

Тоска по друзьям оформилась в желание написать им письма, нужно было только узнать, где здесь находится школьная совятня, о чем он и спросил Штефана после ужина.  
Тот недоуменно захлопал глазами:  
\- Школьная со… Ааа, я понял. Не, у нас тут такого нет. На чердаке каждого общежития есть совятня для личных сов. В комнатах птиц держать не очень удобно, а там имеется выход на крышу, может, ты обращал внимание на небольшие башенки на некоторых зданиях? Это для того, чтобы совы могли вылетать поохотиться. А в совятню можно попасть прям изнутри – лестница ведет до самого верха.

Гарри не обращал внимания ни на какие башенки, что неудивительно, ведь студентов не было, соответственно, и совы не летали. Придется ему покупать себе сову, если Гермиона или Рон не пришлют письма в ближайшее время. Наверное, и метлу придется тоже приобрести, ужасно жаль было и Хедвиг, и «Молнию».

В ванной перед сном он постирал мылом Малфоевские платки и развесил их на краешке ванны, они больше не были такими белоснежными, как он их ни тер, теперь они носили легкий зеленоватый оттенок. И Гарри понимал, что даже если сумеет найти что-то похожее по качеству и виду, родовой герб он в любом случае не вышьет.

Утром в столовой Штефан им выдал расписание занятий и сказал, чтобы они зашли в библиотеку получить учебники. В этот день завтрак, как и в Хогвартсе, появился прямо на столе - больше не нужно было стоять в очереди у раздаточного стола, и еще - все блюда были румынской кухни. Видимо, теперь, когда столовая наполнилась местными студентами, Кюкуй больше не собирался радовать приезжих привычными блюдами.

Когда они выходили, позавтракав, в дверях неожиданно столкнулись с еще одним студентом, хотя он не вел себя как опоздавший, наоборот остановился и пристально уставился на Гарри. Поттер легко улыбнулся и, пробормотав: «Прости», попытался его обойти, но парень улыбнулся в ответ, играя ямочками на щеках, и заступил дорогу.  
-Что такое? – удивился Гарри, все еще улыбаясь.  
\- Привет, меня зовут Марчел Ливиану, - представился незнакомец, завороженно уставившись в зеленые глаза Поттера.  
\- Эээ… - начал Гарри, но Энтони отпихнул Марчела, а Драко толкнул в спину Поттера, и они разошлись.

***

Зачарованные ботинки Георгиу Данеску, Мастера чар, и впрямь время от времени сбоили. Для студентов, с трудом сохранявших серьезные физиономии, это стало своеобразным отсчетом времени и видимым уроком эволюции ножной моды. Пока молодой профессор, стараясь выглядеть солидно, размеренно читал лекцию, сопровождая ее соответствующими заклинаниями, его обувь жила своей жизнью.

Котурны, правда, учащимися не наблюдались, но дивные лапти с онучами, лихо появившиеся из-под подола желто-зеленой мантии (Эминеску, всё и про всех знающий, рассказывал, что сочетание теплых пыльных цветов это последний писк французской моды, если не врет журнал «Гламурный медиум»), способствовали поветрию странного кашля среди студентов. А простецкие пляжные тапки, явившиеся учащейся братии аккурат с демонстрацией Замораживающих чар, заставили профессора Георгиу Данеску даже решить, что он перестарался с воссозданием Морозного утра – кашель принял характер эпидемии.

Малфой с ужасом и омерзением смотрел на эти переливы, хоть ему целый год было не до моды, но он поверить не мог, чтобы какой-либо французский модный дом мог изобрести нечто подобное.

Впрочем, если не опускать глаза ниже лица, то преподаватель был отличным магом и неплохим оратором. Гарри, на этой лекции севшему вместе с Энтони, с первого раза удалось наложить на специально розданные кусочки ткани Duro - заклинание, превращающее ткань или любой неживой предмет в камень.

***

С отличным настроением студенты перешли в другую аудиторию, где веселый настрой сбил другой лектор, преподававший Бытовые чары. Этот предмет оказался неожиданно сложным, и Поттер с невольным уважением вспомнил виртуозно выполняемые заклинания миссис Уизли, вот уж ни за что не подумал бы, что ведение домашнего хозяйства магическим способом труднее, чем маггловским! Бытовые чары, конечно, весьма ускоряли процесс готовки или, скажем, стирки, но парням, пыхтящим и сосредоточенно выворачивающим под правильным углом запястья, бытовая магия давалась с трудом.  
Профессор Барбу Оничану был изящным, легким и аккуратным – Бытовые чары он использовал повсюду, явно будучи яростным приверженцем чистоты, порядка и уюта.

На волосах у него было легкое заклинание кудрявости, отчего волосы лежали ровными завитками, как нарисованные, на мантии - Чары опрятности.  
На стол были наложены Чары порядка, и небрежно положенное на край кафедры перо молниеносно оказывалось в чернильнице, а корешок учебника всегда был строго параллелен краю стола. Да и вообще класс производил впечатление убранного дома, ждущего гостей: на полу не оставлялись следы, нигде ни пылинки, шторы как только поглаженные, чистые стекла в шкафчиках с книгами, выстроившимися по какой-то строгой системе, кафедра отполирована, и даже частицы мелка, писавшего на доске домашнее задание, куда-то пропадали не долетая до пола.

То ли здесь порядки были строже, чем в Англии, то ли, став старше, ребята старались вести себя солиднее, но в аудитории прямо-таки витал серьезный настрой на учебу. Поддавшись всеобщему порыву, Гарри обнаружил, что если слушать внимательно, то вполне легко можно усвоить незнакомые термины и новые заклятья, да и из старого тоже много чего стало вспоминаться.

Поттер немедленно приписал этот эффект жажды новых знаний атмосфере, создаваемой учащимися, строго подходившими к учебе, и даже не догадывался о том, что отсутствие вечного стресса и готовности защищать свою, а то и чужую жизнь, стало раскрывать в нем способности пусть и не выдающегося, но, в общем, весьма успешного мага. Нет, Гарри не стал бы дни и ночи просиживать штаны по библиотекам, но, дописывая примечание к Заклинанию большей вместимости, поймал себя на мысли, что неплохо было б найти старые лекции – что-то там было похожее… И вообще, может, стоит все-таки хоть что-то узнать про Дурслей, не то чтобы он по ним скучал, но Дадли, по крайней мере перед тем, как его с родителями увезли, пытался вести себя по-человечески.

Малфой тоже сосредоточенно скрипел пером, делал какие-то пометки на полях своего пергамента – проявлял такое рвение, что Гермиона бы позавидовала.

По окончании занятия профессор обратился к англичанам:  
\- Я попрошу новых студентов задержаться.  
Когда кабинет покинул последний местный студент, в очередной раз окинув любопытным взглядом новеньких, вроде в общежитии в столовой не насмотрелись, они подошли к преподавательскому столу.

\- Господа, я ваш новый куратор, не только лично ваш, конечно, всего десятого курса, поэтому в случае необходимости всегда обращайтесь ко мне. Я просмотрел ваши документы и впечатлен успехами, которые вы показали в учебе, надеюсь, и в нашей школе вы будете на высоте. Как я понял, все вы прекрасно знаете румынский язык, кроме господина Поттера, - профессор Оничану обвел взглядом внимающую ему компанию.  
\- Это я, - поднял руку Гарри.  
\- Я не очень хорошо знаю английский, поэтому не рискну на нем говорить, пусть кто-то из вас послужит мне переводчиком.  
Профессор немного помолчал, разглядывая Гарри:  
\- Итак, господин Поттер, планируете ли вы учить румынский язык или будете присутствовать на занятиях в качестве слушателя?  
\- Я… да, планирую, то есть уже начал учить…  
Эрни взялся переводить ответы Гарри.  
\- Отлично! Просто прекрасно! В таком случае я хочу дать пару вещей, которые вам помогут.

Профессор вытащил темно-синее с металлическим блеском перо и пояснил:  
\- Это наша последняя разработка с предыдущим профессором Чар на основе Самопишущего Пера – Перо-переводчик. Оно поможет вам в выполнении домашних заданий: сможете надиктовывать ему текст на своем языке, а оно будет его записывать на румынском.  
Гарри взял в руки необычное перо, покрутил его, в душе творилось что-то странное. Ведь этот Оничану совершенно его не знал, он был для него чужим человеком, но тем не менее он старался помочь и даже поделился такой замечательной вещью, действительно полезной.  
Но это было еще не все, и профессор вытащил тоненькую книжку и подал ее Гарри:  
\- Это учебник по Бытовым чарам для младшекурсников, написан он очень простым и легким языком и послужит вам как пособие для изучения румынского языка.  
Гарри подумал, что, пожалуй, ему нужно приобрести маггловское пособие для самостоятельного изучения румынского и англо-румынский словарь.

***

Сокурсники радовали. На переменах особенно резко был заметен контраст между серьезностью лиц на лекциях и каким-то удивительным детским любопытством по отношению к новичкам.  
Драко фыркал как рассерженный кот на бесцеремонные, по мнению англичанина, расспросы, и его скоро оставили в покое, напоследок назвав Снежным человеком!  
\- Снежным человеком? Снежным человеком?! О, Мерлин! Я что, похож на огромное тупое создание, покрытое шерстью?! – возмущался он.  
\- Нет! Вовсе нет! – ответил Майкл Корнер, пока остальные давились от хохота. – Они так сказали только потому, что ты слишком холоден и не хочешь идти на контакт.  
\- Какой еще контакт с этими троллями?!

Правда, Марчела Ливиану уж точно никто не назвал бы троллем. Держался он словно король в своей вотчине и при этом был писаным красавчиком: блестящие черные волосы локонами падали ниже плеч, а очаровательная белозубая улыбка, от которой появлялись ямочки на щеках, просто сбивала с ног.

Его они снова встретили, стоило войти в небольшой холл их общежития. Несколько группок студентов стояли там, что-то обсуждая, в одной из них и был Ливиану. Он обернулся на звук открывающейся двери и даже сделал шаг навстречу вошедшим; сияющая улыбка, которой он одарил Гарри, ослепляла. Удивленный Поттер легко улыбнулся в ответ, и тут же зажатый с двух сторон Энтони и Драко был уведен наверх, за ними, посмеиваясь, шли остальные.  
В своем коридоре Гарри рывком высвободился и негодующе посмотрел на Голдстейна и Малфоя:  
\- В чем дело? Чего вы вцепились в меня и тащили как на привязи?  
\- Гарри, мы заботимся о тебе! – возмущенно воскликнул Энтони.  
\- Какая забота к боггартам? Я сам решу с кем мне общаться!  
\- Поттер, я всего лишь выполняю поручение ведьмы, - тихо сказал Малфой.  
\- Иди к дементорам! – сверкнул глазами Гарри.

Эрни с Терри уже открыли дверь в свою комнату и теперь с интересом наблюдали за представлением. Малфой пошел к себе в комнату, а Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Эрни, тот улыбнулся и отодвинулся из дверного проема.  
\- Гарри, чего ты злишься? - спросил Эрни, закрывая дверь. - Они действительно заботятся о тебе, да и мы тоже.  
\- Эрни, я что, похож на беспомощного младенца? Я создаю впечатление, что мне нужна чья-то помощь?  
\- Нет, Гарри, вовсе нет, но ты совершил такое благое дело для всей Магической Британии, и мы тебе очень сильно благодарны, все мы, а также остальные маги. Мы беспокоимся о тебе и не хотим, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, мы желаем тебе только счастья.  
Получается, они тоже в нем видят в первую очередь Героя? Стало обидно.

Принимать заботу от миссис Уизли для Гарри, лишенного с детства материнского тепла, было приятно. Гермиона заботилась о нем не только как лучший друг, но и как старшая, немного надоедливая, сестра, и ее забота периодически раздражала, но принимать подобную опеку от парней – своих ровесников Гарри точно не собирался, да и для него это больше смахивало на надзор. Тем более он не понимал, с чего все всполошились. С ним что, никто не может захотеть подружиться? Ну подумаешь, улыбнулся ему этот… как его… Марк-что-то-там-такое, Гарри и имя его толком не запомнил, не то что фамилию. Да и почему не пообщаться с человеком? Ведь ему здесь почти год учиться, а он пока, кроме Штефана, никого не знает.

Кстати, об учебе! Гарри вытащил расписание занятий, которое, естественно, было на румынском, тут и Перо помочь не могло, и протянул его Эрни:  
\- Ты не мог бы мне рядом написать на английском?  
\- Без проблем, Гарри, - Эрни забрал свиток и сел к столу.  
\- Гарри, - вдруг заговорил Терри, - ты все-таки поосторожнее с Марчелом. Мы с ним учились в начальной школе, и он был еще тот…  
\- Гад, - подсказал Эрни, и это было так на него не похоже, что Гарри задумался.  
\- Угу, - подтвердил Терри, - он постоянно делал всем пакости, старался как-то подставить, наябедничать и всё в таком роде.  
\- То есть вел себя как Малфой в Хогвартсе, - заметил Гарри.  
\- Да ну, что ты! – засмеялся Бут. – Драко, если кого и доставал, так это тебя и твоих друзей. У нас со слизеринцами было много общих занятий с первого курса, так он никого не трогал, похоже, только к тебе был так неравнодушен.  
Гарри передернулся, ага, неравнодушен - не знал, какую гадость сделать!

\- А Марчел, - продолжил Терри, - он хоть и стал вести себя приличнее, мы вчера с ребятами перед ужином пообщались, но все же будь с ним поосмотрительнее.  
\- Мерлин, - Гарри закатил глаза, - да я даже не знаком с ним по сути, но мы же учимся вместе, что ж мне теперь ни с кем не общаться даже на занятиях?  
В дверь постучали и сразу открыли, вошел Малфой, окинул быстрым взглядом комнату и обратился к Гарри:  
\- Поттер, я в библиотеку.  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
\- А мне-то что, иди куда хочешь, хоть к соплохвостам.  
Драко сжал губы, глаза его потемнели, ноздри раздулись, он повернулся к Макмиллану:  
\- Присмотрите за ним, пока меня не будет, чтобы он не вздумал куда-то выйти погулять.  
Гарри вскочил:  
\- Ты! – у него кулаки чесались пройтись по холеной Малфоевской физиономии.  
\- А тебе зачем в библиотеку? – осведомился Эрни.  
\- Хочу взять что-нибудь по родовой знати Румынии, - ответил Драко, игнорируя Поттера.  
\- У Майкла есть что-то подобное, - сказал Терри.

Малфой вышел, и Гарри посмотрел на Эрни и Терри:  
\- Ну вот, вы слышали? Впечатление, что он считает меня слабоумным.  
\- Вовсе нет, - сказал Бут, - Драко просто беспокоится о тебе.  
\- В яме с соплохвостами видал я его беспокойство!  
\- Но, Гарри, - рассудительно начал Эрни, - ты же для Малфоев совершил настоящий подвиг, по сути из Азкабана вытащил, так дай Драко возможность тебя отблагодарить.  
\- Мне «спасибо» достаточно, Эрни, и ничего больше мне от них не нужно.  
\- Наверное, они ценят свою жизнь дороже, чем простое спасибо, - сказал Терри и посмотрел на Макмиллана таким влюбленным взглядом, что Гарри стало неудобно.  
\- Эм, ну я пойду, ребята, - Гарри подхватил свою сумку и вышел.

В комнате переоделся в домашнее, достал ту маленькую книжку и волшебное Перо-переводчик, что дал ему профессор Оничану, и тут вспомнил, что расписание занятий осталось у Эрни. Без всякой задней мысли он подошел к двери его комнаты, открыл ее и ошеломленно замер.

В темных волосах Терри вдруг засветились нежно-голубые точки и распустились крошечные незабудки.  
Бут дотронулся до волос, на его ладони сияли две маленьких звездочки скромного цветка.  
\- Я не забуду, Эрни, - обернувшись к другу, сказал он, - но за напоминание спасибо и вот…  
К мило покрасневшему и тщетно прячущему улыбку Макмиллану порхнула небольшая красная бабочка и села, сложив крылышки сердечком.

Гарри тихо прикрыл дверь и вернулся к себе. Он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко, словно подглядел за чем-то слишком личным, интимным. Он не знал, о чем шла речь между Терри и Эрни, но нежность, которую они проявили только что друг к другу, вводила в недоумение. Разве между парнями такое возможно? Он понял уже, что встречаться с себе подобными – это нормально, хотя в Хогвартсе считал, что Макмиллану нравится Ханна Аббот, а дружит он с Джастином Финч-Флетчли.

***

В комнату вошел Малфой:  
\- Поттер, до конца обеда осталось пятнадцать минут. Или ты решил объявить голодовку?  
Гарри нахмурился, но есть действительно хотелось, поэтому молча накинул мантию и пошел в столовую следом за Малфоем. В коридоре явно его поджидал Энтони:  
\- Пошли скорее, Гарри.  
Он зашагал рядом, а на лестнице тихо спросил:  
\- Ты обиделся?  
\- Нет, Энтони, - вздохнул Гарри, - это бесполезно.  
\- Что бесполезно?  
\- Обижаться на вас, вы, похоже, никогда не сможете избавиться от иллюзий и увидеть во мне обычного человека.  
Идущий в шаге от них Малфой фыркнул.  
\- Гарри, но ты же необычный человек! – горячо воскликнул Энтони.  
\- Энтони, не начинай! - резко оборвал Поттер. – Лучше скажи, ты позанимаешься со мной румынским сегодня?  
\- Конечно! Мог даже не спрашивать.

Гарри радовало, что многие слова были похожи на английские, по крайней мере в написании, правда, попадались хитро закрученные буквы. Вообще румынский алфавит был практически копией английского, только буквы читались по-другому, ну и было несколько необычных букв.

В столовой их столики так и остались сдвинутыми, и никто из местных на них не претендовал, поэтому Гарри сел сразу на свое место. Многие уже закончили обедать и оставались в столовой, чтобы пообщаться.  
Марчел, Гарри уже запомнил его имя, но не фамилию, прошел рядом, задержавшись, чтобы пожелать лично Гарри приятного аппетита и сел за столик неподалеку, чтобы оказаться как раз напротив Поттера. Гарри улыбкой поблагодарил за пожелание и принялся за обед, ни разу не посмотрев в сторону Марчела.

После обеда Энтони предложил позаниматься вместе, на что Гарри с радостью согласился и потом слушал несколько минут недовольное ворчание Малфоя. Учебники были предсказуемо на румынском, Перо тут помочь не могло, так как Гарри просто нечего было ему диктовать. Но Голдстейн читал вслух и тут же переводил дословно каждое предложение, Гарри следил за ним по тексту и старался запомнить хоть что-нибудь на румынском языке. Малфой давно сделал домашние задания и куда-то сбежал от этого дурдома. Объявился он перед самым ужином:  
\- В столовую идете?  
Энтони засуетился, собирая свои вещи, и побежал их относить к себе в комнату.

Прямо на площадке перед стеклянной стеной, отгораживающей их коридор, стоял уже знакомый Гарри Марчел Ливиану. Увидев Поттера, он засиял своими ямочками на щеках, белоснежными зубами и глазами с длиннющими ресницами. Гарри красоты его не оценил в силу того, что никогда не ставил внешность в список необходимых мужских качеств, на улыбку тоже не ответил, решив, что хватит с него на сегодня нотаций.

Но Марчел сделал шаг к нему и, сложив ладони вместе, раскрыл их: там сидела огромная бабочка, лениво помахивая синими с металлическим блеском крыльями. Вспомнив, что всего несколько часов назад он видел подобное колдовство в комнате у Эрни и Терри, Гарри с ужасом провел рукой по волосам, ожидая наткнуться на цветы, но, слава Мерлину, ничего подобного не нащупал.

\- У тебя самые красивые зеленые глаза, ни у кого таких не видел! - восторженно сказал Ливиану.  
А Гарри сразу вспомнил музыкальное поздравление Джинни на Валентинов день, которое ему продекламировал гном-купидон, когда они учились на втором курсе:  
\- Его глаза хоть видят слабо,  
Но зеленей, чем чародея жаба…

Он тогда чуть со стыда не умер, и кстати, Малфой в тот момент тоже присутствовал при его позоре. Гарри молча обошел Марчела и направился в столовую. Может, не стоило исправлять зрение? Вдруг в очках он меньше бы привлекал внимание?  
\- Поттер, смотрю, ты обзавелся настойчивым поклонником, - хмыкнул Малфой.  
\- О чем это ты? – недовольно сверкнул глазами Гарри.

За столом Эрни с улыбкой отдал Поттеру его расписание.  
После ужина Гарри «играл» с Пером: диктовал ему всякие слова и фразы и запоминал, как они выглядят на румынском, еще б озвучка была…  
Поздно вечером, сделав все дела, Гарри погасил свой светильник и лег спать, но Малфой тоже следом погасил свой, видимо, и он устал за день. Неожиданно в комнате посветлело, и Гарри, поднявшись на колени, посмотрел в окно. Там пылало составленное из множества святящихся светляков огромное сердце, в центре которого сияла надпись «Harry». Гарри, онемев, с ужасом смотрел на этот позор.  
\- Да, Поттер, поклонник все-таки настойчивый, - съехидничал Драко.  
\- Малфой, ты тоже видишь этот кошмар?  
\- Я, а также все остальные, у кого выходят сюда окна, из нашего общежития и из общежития напротив.  
\- О нет! – Гарри закрыл лицо руками. – Как его можно убрать?  
\- Поттер, а тебе не жаль бедных насекомых?  
\- Жаль! Вот и пусть они летят к себе домой.  
Драко засмеялся и встал с кровати, он распахнул окно и отчетливо сказал, направив палочку на светлячков:  
\- Aquamenti!  
\- Ты облил их водой?  
\- А ты что, Поттер, хотел, чтоб я их поджарил?  
Ложась назад в постель, Гарри подумал, что шторы нужно срочно приобрести.

***

Сколько раз Дамьян зарекался не ходить на эти Волчьи бега! И всё равно, вот пройдет месяц-другой – и его словно на поводке тянут на эти состязания, которые устраивают Старейшие.

Уже с утра в поселке оживление: молодняк оборотней снует туда-сюда, сговариваясь встретиться на Крайках, окраине поселка, где проходят соревнования. Там еще с предыдущего вечера обновили и огородили тропу, по которой помчатся юные оборотни, стремясь превзойти один другого в скорости и выносливости. За ограждением останется совсем мало народу – ну там родичи и совсем уж мелкие ребятишки, старики и пришедшие поглазеть вампиры (а что? им тоже интересно!) или вот такие, как Дами.

Старейшины, конечно, будут ждать на финише, где после победы счастливому чемпиону вручат маленькую подвеску в виде волчьей головы, выточенную из горного хрусталя. Горный хрусталь даже маги ценили за его качества: он им приносил дар ясновидения, делал весьма восприимчивыми к скрытому, пробуждал интуицию, поэтому долгая медитация с шаром из хрусталя помогала магам «раскрыть» свое сознание, лучше понимать происходящее вокруг, обдумать и осознать ошибки и найти наиболее верное решение. Оборотни использовали его для того, чтобы хорошо понимать животных и быть ими услышанными. Он защищал дом от отрицательной энергии, очищал атмосферу, привлекал благополучие. Обладал горный хрусталь и огромными целебными свойствами. Днем его ставили под прямые солнечные лучи, а в полнолуние - под лунный свет.

Те, кто выигрывал не раз, подвески соединяли в цепочки, и они сильно смахивали на бусы, если смотреть издалека. Но это нисколько не смешно, а скорее напоминало что-то древне-дикарское.  
Вот у Ромулуса цепочка чуть не в два метра длиной, а он ее не носит – отдал Дамьяну – ничего не жалко для братишки друга. Дамьян вздохнул и поковылял к окну, тронул рукой висящую гирлянду из волчьих голов. Что-то сегодня его изломанная нога болит сильнее обычного. К дождю, что ли? Всегда ему казалось кощунством использовать награду Ромулуса по тому назначению, для которого он ее отдал. Под подушку положить – это другое дело, но намотать на ногу…

За окошком топот, ну не вервольфы, а стадо кабанов, ей-ей! «Кабаны» бежали, на ходу перекидываясь – только что группка подростков и вот уже стайка волчат, мчатся, покусывают друг друга на ходу за уши, холки. А один, самый мелкий, зубами щёлк, да за хвост ненароком, и вот уже куча-мала катится обратно – щенок, взвизгнув, рвется сбежать, пока уши не порвали, ишь чего, за хвосты тяпать!

Волчата кубарем покатились: где чей нос, где чей хвост, понять невозможно, рычание, ворчание, скулеж, рявк и опять визг.  
\- Кончайте! – Дами, распахнул створки и высунулся из окна. – Он не нарочно же!  
Меховой клубок распался, волчата перекинулись обратно в людей. Вот и стоят под окнами друзья Дамьяна Костаке и его брат Михай, пара-тройка их знакомых и слегка потрепанный Матей. Вечно он за старшими рвется.  
\- Дами! – радостно завопил Костаке, подпрыгивая нетерпеливо. – Айда с нами!  
\- Там сегодня взрослых много, - ненавязчиво добавляет Михай, - даже Ром хотел прийти посмотреть, - и невинно так глазами за облачками следит, дескать «а что я сказал»?  
А еще друг, называется!  
\- Не пойду я никуда! – отрезал парнишка, сердито блеснув черными глазами, захлопнул окно и задернул занавески. - А вам лучше одеться, бегаете тут голые…

Вот еще, не хватало, не пойдет он никуда! На дороге сначала тишина, потом возня, затем робкое «Дами!», а дальше какая-то суета.  
Дами осторожно отогнул уголок занавески: никого под окнами нет, только пыль в конце улицы. Разочарование и обида «могли бы и поуговаривать», уступили место пониманию «что делать, не хотят опаздывать, а времени нет».

И впрямь – часы на городской ратуше пробили семь раз. Сейчас начнется Бег.  
Дамьян осторожно потянул с окна связку Ромулусовых призов, намотал на ногу, завязал сверху чистой тряпицей и, опасаясь наступать на нее в полную силу, проскакал на другой к кровати. Вроде и вправду легче стало. «Даже Ром хотел…» - вот уже и друзья подкусывают его Ромулусом. И брат наверняка знает, но молчит, а Рому и дела нет до какого-то там Дамьяна, младшего брата его лучшего друга. А сам Дами даже не знает, что лучше, пусть так и остается, или пусть заметит его могучий вервольф с роскошной шубой и жгучими черными глазами, что дважды были так близко, так рядом.

***

Дамьян той зимой «болел», как всегда, за своих. Свои - это, конечно, Костаке с братом.

Когда Старейший сделал отмашку, со старта рванула бурная река порыкивающей серой стаи волчат-оборотней. Они неслись, мчались, взрывали снег лапами, азартно дыша, целеустремленно гнали к заветной финишной черте. И был их бег-полет таким поразительно завлекающим, гипнотически увлекающим за собой, что Дамьян, стоявший на изломе Состязательной тропы, увидев приближающихся волчат, летевших, едва касаясь земли лапами, заволновался почему-то, и словно захватила его какая-то древняя магия «быть в стае, быть среди своих, делать то же, что и собратья», неожиданно перекинулся и, пристроившись в бок кому-то из бегунов сам помчался, полетел, не чуя под собой лап, счастливый, свободный!

Он действительно полетел тогда. Только не по тропе, как ему потом объяснил брат, всё видевший, но не успевший помочь. Слишком далеко находился.  
Тропа, делавшая поворот над оврагом, не вместила в себя широкую реку бегущих. И если все успели среагировать и прижаться друг к другу, сузить строй, то один хромой волчонок не сумел удержаться на узкой полоске огороженной дороги и полетел вниз, на камни оврага.

Дамьян и не понял этого, потому что полёт для него не закончился на булыжниках – в воздухе падающего хромоножку перехватил Ромулус и мощным прыжком преодолел овраг. Как он сумел совершить такой огромный скачок, было совершенно непонятно, но факт – Дами выпустили из осторожного захвата зубов и бережно положили на землю в безопасном месте. А он лежал уже перекинувшийся, раскинув руки и ноги, совершенно одуряюще счастливый, с шалой улыбкой и смотрел в небо вечернее, звездное… потом звезды пропали и на их месте появились глаза.

К глазам, конечно, прилагалось и лицо, причем знакомое, но это Дами разглядел мгновением позже, когда смог сфокусировать взгляд.  
Молодой мужчина с волчьими ушами усмехнулся по-доброму и потрепал по волосам:  
\- Ну, как тебе перелет?

Дамьян, всё еще ощущая в груди восторг и упоение, вдохнул ночной воздух, поднял лицо вверх и завыл – ликующе, несломаным еще голосом, и кто-то подхватил его вой, страстно и так же торжествующе. Два голоса глубокий баритон и дискант смешивались в восхитительном дуэте, кто не пел так – не помня себя, полностью сливаясь с другим существом, тот не поймет.  
Потом вой затих, и словно одно создание превратилось в два.  
Дамьян не забыл. Дамьян понял, что этот оборотень и никто другой его пара. Пусть бы кто смеялся, пусть. Не объяснишь такому, что только одно волчье пение превращало их, таких разных, в одно целое.


	9. Глава 9 Отбор в квиддич, или Все любят Гарри

Предупреждение! Глава моментами сильно флаффная в стиле "все любят Гарри"

 

Из сна Гарри вырвал резкий стук в окно, стук знакомый до боли в сердце, он завозился, просыпаясь и бормоча «Хедвиг» и тут же понимая, что это не так. Прошлепал босиком Малфой, бросаясь к окну и открывая его:  
\- Арес! Ну наконец-то.  
Он широко распахнул створку, и филин важно ступил на подоконник. Гарри прекрасно помнил эту птицу, каждую неделю в Хогвартсе он приносил Драко посылки со сладостями от мамочки, правда, на шестом курсе он уже прилетал не так часто.  
Рассвет только занимался, и комната словно была подернута легкой дымкой. Гарри лег на бок, наблюдая за Малфоем, видно было, что тот безмерно рад весточке из дома. Драко посадил филина на спинку стула и аккуратно отвязал письмо и сверток. Движение палочкой, Finite Incantatem, и вместо маленького свертка на столе появилась большая коробка. Гарри усмехнулся: неужели снова сладости?

Первым делом Драко вынул из коробки большую банку с совиным печеньем и дал несколько штучек Аресу, ласково поглаживая второй рукой его по голове и спинке:  
\- Устал, мой хороший? Пойдем, отнесу тебя в совятню, а когда отдохнешь, отнесешь домой мое письмо.  
Драко обулся, накинул мантию и, засунув в карман отвязанное письмо, вышел вместе с филином из комнаты.

В учебу в новой школе втянулись быстро, сложнее всего было Гарри, но он не унывал, с каждым днем совершенствуя свой румынский, в основном с помощью Энтони.

Как-то после занятия Бытовыми чарами профессор Оничану, закончив урок, тут же заторопился к двери, видимо куда-то опаздывая, проходя мимо Поттера, он резко остановился и оглянулся на свой стол:  
\- Ох, господин Поттер, я приготовил вам неплохое пособие для изучения языка, заберете на моем столе.  
\- Да, спасибо, профессор.

Гарри сложил сумку и посмотрел в учебник, который ему все время тыкал Голдстейн:  
\- Вот, гляди, Гарри, как ты думаешь, можно считать Астрологию составляющей Алхимии? Знаки одинаковые.  
Алхимия была следующим уроком, и Гарри ничего не думал по этому поводу, тем более что ему всегда казалось, что Зельеварение и Алхимия близки, а глядя на символы, которые ему показывал Энтони, он вспоминал, что они их учили на Астрологии – символы, обозначающие различные небесные светила. Остальной текст был на румынском, и понять, для чего они здесь, Гарри не мог, но Энтони-то румынский знал!

\- Вы идете? – окликнул их от двери Майкл, и они поспешили на выход.  
Кабинет Алхимии располагался на третьем этаже, они уже поднялись, как Гарри вспомнил, что забыл книгу, которую для него приготовил профессор Оничану. Он резко остановился и отправился вниз.  
\- В чем дело, Поттер? – тут же спросил Драко.  
\- Идите, я вернусь за книжкой.  
\- Сейчас, - саркастически ответил Малфой и пошел следом, за ним потянулись Энтони и Майкл.

Стоило Гарри только выйти к кабинету, как оттуда показался сияющий Марчел Ливиану, в руке он держал книгу:  
\- Гарри, возьми, ты забыл.  
\- Да, спасибо, Марчел, - Гарри запихнул ее в сумку и пошел назад.  
Движущих лестниц в школе «Канин» не было, и беготня туда-сюда здорово утомляла. Они прошли один лестничный пролет и вышли на следующий, но Гарри, шедший первым, резко остановился и попятился. Выше на лестнице стоял Терри Бут, и к его коленке, обтянутой красным кружевным чулком вместо штанов, припал губами Эрни Макмиллан.  
\- Вот видишь, дорогой, никто ничего не заметил, а ты боялся, – поднял он голову.  
\- Чтоб я с тобой когда-нибудь еще спорил, - простонал Терри.  
Гарри, давясь от смеха, попятился еще сильнее, остальные чувствовали себя не лучше.  
\- Вот придурки, - пробормотал сквозь смех Корнер, - не могут без пари.  
Но Гарри по крайней мере стал понятен тот разговор в комнате Эрни и Терри: так вот о чем напоминал Буту Макмилан – о красных чулках.

***

Гарри волновало, насколько Алхимия похожа на Зельеваренье и будет ли у него получаться, потому что зелья он нормально мог готовить только на шестом курсе с помощью учебника Принца-полукровки, то бишь Снейпа.

Профессор Влад Кроитору Снейпа ничем не напоминал, как и Слагхорна. Это был уже достаточно пожилой мужчина с седыми волосами до плеч и с такой же седой, аккуратно подстриженной бородой.  
\- Постичь такую великую науку за один год не дано никому, - начал профессор после приветствия, - вы лишь прикоснетесь краешком своего сознания к ее азам. Приготовьтесь записать то, что я вам надиктую. Чтобы не терять время на повторы, говорить я буду только один раз, постарайтесь успеть все записать.  
Гарри быстро достал из сумки свое Лингвистическое Перо, только в этот раз ему не нужно было переводить, он решил, что перевод запишет сам, а Перу шепнул:  
\- Румынский.  
Тогда он будет иметь два одинаковых текста на разных языках и, возможно, так готовиться будет легче.

\- Алхимия базируется на учении о четырех первоэлементах Аристотеля: огня, воды, земли и воздуха. Мы пользуемся той традиционной металлопланетной символикой алхимии, в которой каждый из семи известных в древности металлов соотносился с соответствующим небесным светилом:  
\- серебро – Луна;  
\- ртуть – Меркурий;  
\- медь – Венера;  
\- золото – Солнце;  
\- железо – Марс;  
\- олово – Юпитер;  
\- свинец – Сатурн.  
\- Те, кто изучал Астрологию, прекрасно знают их символы. Целью алхимиков во всех странах и во все времена является осуществление качественных изменений внутри одушевленного или неодушевленного предмета, его «перерождение» и переход «на новый уровень». Алхимию, занимающуюся получением золота, составлением препаратов и снадобий, «пилюль бессмертия», изучением глубинной - оккультной сущности веществ и химических реакций, называют внешней алхимией. Над трансмутацией духа, достижением абсолютного здоровья или даже бессмертия при помощи определенных упражнений работает внутренняя алхимия.

Профессор начитывал лекцию, прохаживаясь по кабинету, Гарри старательно записывал ее на английском, благодаря свой сережке-переводчику, а Перо тщательно конспектировало на румынском. Лекция была интересной и познавательной, и Гарри уже не терпелось что-нибудь попробовать на практике.

***

После обеда Гарри задержался в коридоре возле их комнат с Энтони, тот настаивал, чтобы делать уроки вместе, но Гарри хотелось посмотреть, как он управится сам. Видно, он за год соскучился по учебе, тем более что пока все преподаватели были на высоте: уроки их были интересными, и, самое главное, никто никого не упрекал в скудоумии, не пытался унизить или наказать.

Первое, на что он обратил внимание в комнате – это шторы на окне, роскошные, из светло-зеленого бархата, расшитые серебряными узорами.  
\- Ух ты! – восхитился он. – Откуда такая красота?  
\- Мать прислала, - самодовольно ответил Малфой.  
\- А откуда она узнала? – удивился Гарри. – Ты ж не переписывался с ней.  
\- Материнское сердце почувствовало, - бросил Драко.

Гарри нахмурился и подошел к столу разобрать сумку. Он вытащил книжку, оставленную ему профессором Оничану, покрутил ее. Судя по красочным картинкам летающих драконов и слившейся в поцелуе парочки, на учебник она была мало похожа, скорее на любовный роман, причем он даже не был уверен, что в нарисованной парочке есть девушка.

Гарри отложил ее в сторону и взялся за домашние задания, они шли тяжеловато, но Поттер справлялся сам пока неплохо, по крайней мере Замораживающие чары, которые им задали на дом, у него вышли с первого раза, в отличие от Малфоя, который вместо того, чтобы наложить их на небольшой предмет, морозил всю комнату. Гарри замотался в теплую мантию и решил посмотреть поближе пособие по румынскому с загадочной парочкой на обложке.

Драко, лежа на своей кровати, еще раз внимательно перечитал строчку, заложил книгу пальцем и с сосредоточенным видом взмахнул палочкой. Замораживающие чары сработали - на сей раз морозная пыль осела на потолке, а не во всей комнате. Драко вновь открыл заложенную страницу и что-то пробормотал. Изморозь на потолке истаяла, но было по-прежнему неуютно.

Поттер вздохнул, но решил не затевать перебранку и открыл книжку.  
Раздался нежный, высокий звук, словно звякнул хрустальный колокольчик - и у локтя Гарри возникла, крутясь, небольшая чашка, исходящая парком и источающая запах свежесваренного кофе. Кружка брякнула, остановилась, а в воздухе вновь разнесся приятный звук, из ниоткуда появился переливающийся перламутром шарик, он лопнул, и... Поттер аж подпрыгнул, перевернув от неожиданности кружку - на стол упали два печенья: одно в форме снитча, второе - метлы.

Гарри растерянно переглянулся с не менее удивлённым Малфоем и вновь уставился на стол. Печенье всё так же невозмутимо лежало на столе, со стола капал горячий кофе, а парни всё не двигались, направляя волшебные палочки на безмолвную столешницу.

Драко вздохнул, досадливо поджав губы, легкое движение кистью, и мокрое пятно на полу испарилось, да и стол стал сухим. Гарри хлопнул глазами, растерянно опустил палочку.  
Малфой уже лежал в постели и невозмутимо переворачивал страницу.

\- И что это было? - недоуменно поинтересовался Поттер, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.  
Драко дернул плечом:  
\- Тебе лучше знать, - язвительно отозвался он, явно понимая что происходит, но не желая вдаваться в объяснения.

Гарри осторожно сел за стол, потянул книгу на себя. На ней осталось темное, влажное, вкусно пахнущее пятно. Поттер аккуратно закрыл учебник прошептал очищающее заклинание Scourgify и вновь открыл слегка слипшиеся, но совершенно сухие страницы.  
Повторившийся хрустальный перезвон (Гарри вместе со стулом аж отъехал от стола), и у локтя не верящего глазам Поттера повторилась знакомая картина: крутящаяся кружка с вкусным запахом, переливающийся нежным цветом прозрачный пузырь, хлопок, пузырь лопнул и на стол упали еще два печенья.

Со стороны Малфоевской кровати раздалось желчное хмыканье. Поттер пальцем тихонечко потрогал печенье. И перевел взгляд на кружку, на которой сияла надпись «эта не проливается».  
\- Что за бред?  
\- Поклонники, Поттер, - усмехнулся Драко.  
\- Какие поклонники? – у Гарри волосы зашевелились на затылке – не хватало еще, чтоб у него в поклонниках преподаватель нарисовался. – Мне ж ее профессор Оничану дал.  
\- Поттер, ты как всегда за мелочью не видишь целое. Оничану ничего тебе не давал.  
\- Как это? – стал горячиться Гарри. – Он же сам сказал, чтоб я взял у него на столе книгу.

Драко, изогнув губы в ухмылке и подняв брови, молча смотрел на Поттера. И тут Гарри вспомнил, что книгу ему передал Марчел, а профессорской книги он даже в глаза не видел, просто решил, что это она и есть.  
\- Похоже до тебя начинает доходить, - съязвил Малфой, - так что будь осторожен: никто не гарантирует, что все эти съедобные подарки не напитаны Приворотным зельем.

Гарри в ужасе смотрел на Малфоя: с Амортенцией ему пришлось столкнуться на шестом курсе, когда Ромильда Вейн, не зная, как добиться его внимания, подарила ему коробку конфет, пропитанных этим зельем. Что творил Рон, наевшийся этих конфет и тем самым спасший Гарри от унижения, он предпочел не вспоминать.

\- Но это же противозаконно, - наконец сказал он.  
Драко махнул рукой:  
\- Не смеши, Поттер, нашелся законопослушный маг! Разве законы пишутся не для того, чтобы их нарушать? Не ты ли только и делал, что нарушал правила в Хогвартсе?  
Гарри возмущенно поджал губы. Он же не специально – так обстоятельства складывались, и уж тем более никого насильно он никакими зельями не поил, в отличие от того же Малфоя, который подсунул Слизнорту отравленную медовуху, предназначенную Дамблдору.

Что теперь делать, Гарри не знал: пойти к преподавателю с жалобой было не в его характере, тем более если последует громкий скандал, оставался вариант – вернуть книгу Марчелу. Колдовство было высшего уровня, Гарри такого и не знал, видимо, здесь как-то совмещались бытовые чары и мини-порталы, которые активизировались при перевороте страницы, так как он помнил из объяснения Гермионы, что еда не появляется из воздуха – это одно из пяти исключений к закону Гэмпа об элементарных трансфигурациях. И друзей рядом нет, чтобы посоветоваться! Пока же Гарри решил подождать и посмотреть, что еще предпримет Ливиану, прежде чем что-то предпринимать самому.

Но тот вроде как затаился, не то чтобы он куда-то исчез, нет, мелькал на глазах и сияюще улыбался по-прежнему.

***

Как-то у дверей столовой случилось столпотворение. Они пробились поближе сквозь радостно гомонящих студентов и увидели объявление: большой лист с несколькими словами и временем, по крайней мере Гарри эти цифры посчитал именно за время, но больше, сколько ни вглядывался, ни одного знакомого слова не обнаружил.  
\- И что это значит? – спросил он у улыбающегося Майкла Корнера, в этот момент оказавшегося рядом с ним.  
\- Здорово! В субботу в три часа состоятся отборочные испытания по квиддичу! Гарри, мы тоже можем принять участие!  
Неожиданно Поттера охватил азарт, больше года он не садился на метлу и не вспоминал игру, но сейчас вдруг хотелось ощутить бьющий в лицо ветер, стремительный полет и трепещущий мячик в руке. Хотелось… но у него не было метлы, и Гарри очень рассчитывал, что успеет ее приобрести за оставшиеся несколько дней.

После обеда он сидел в комнате и листал каталог летающих метел, который ему дал Штефан, он же пояснил, что набирается шесть команд - по две от младшей, средней и старшей школ. Обычно команды каждой школы играют между собой дружеские матчи, но раз в квартал команда, набравшая больше очков за весь период, соревнуется с такой же командой-победительницей средней и младшей школ.  
\- Но ведь в младшей школе совсем малышня, - возмутился Гарри. – Как же они играют против старшей? Их же размажут.  
Штефан засмеялся, а Эрни сказал:  
\- Не ты ли, Гарри, уже на первом курсе участвовал в играх? А ведь в командах противника были даже семикурсники.  
\- Тут тоже, - добавил Штефан, - попадается такая малышня, что любым старшекурсникам фору даст. Да и потом, это всего лишь школьные игры, а не Чемпионат Европы.

Гарри разглядывал изображения метел и понимал, что отстал от жизни: в Британии последний выпуск новой метлы был в 1996 году, как раз когда он учился на шестом курсе, потом стране было просто не до производства новых метел. Он смотрел на «Молнию-2» компании «Скоростные метлы Молния». Метла была профессионального уровня, очень быстрая, очень чувствительная, снабженная авто-тормозом, она могла развить скорость 200 миль в час за 10 секунд. Гарри скучал по своей старой «Молнии», и не только потому, что она была подарком Сириуса. Он решил посмотреть, что предлагают другие производители. Его заинтересовала серия мётел, выпускаемая немецкой компанией «Спортивные метлы Метеор». Но в конце концов он решил проявить патриотизм и заказать «Молнию-2», полагая, что она будет лучшей гоночной метлой.

\- Что такое, Поттер? – спросил Драко, наблюдая за его мучениями.  
\- Думаю, какая метла лучше.  
\- А что с твоей «Молнией»?  
\- Ее нет, - не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Гарри. – А ты на чем будешь пробоваться?  
\- А я не собираюсь, - прохладно сказал Драко.  
\- Почему? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Потому, Поттер, что в одной команде не может быть двух ловцов, - едко сказал Малфой.  
\- Но ведь набирают две команды.  
Драко молча смотрел на него, и Гарри понял, что тот имел в виду: все время в Хогвартсе Малфой пытался у него выиграть, но ни разу не преуспел и, видимо, не хотел такого повторения.  
\- Но, Малфой, неизвестно еще, как я буду играть – я больше года не садился на метлу.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Все равно это неправильно, если ты хочешь играть – ты должен попробовать.  
Малфой задумчиво смотрел на Поттера:  
\- Ладно, я могу пробоваться на охотника.  
\- Серьезно? Тебе нравится забрасывать мяч?  
\- А почему нет?  
\- А метла?  
\- У меня в сундуке лежит мой старый «Нимбус».  
\- Не хочешь купить новую?  
\- Я не собираюсь быть профессиональным игроком, а для школьных игр сойдет и эта.

После разговора с Малфоем, на удивление довольно дружеского, Гарри оформил заказ и, попросив у Эрни сову, отправил его.

В субботу к трем часам они были на поле. Участвовать в испытаниях должны были лишь он и Малфой, только они двое играли в Хогвартсе в квиддич, остальные пришли в качестве группы поддержки. Испытания проводил Паул Йорга, крепкий мужчина лет сорока пяти. Он разбил желающих стать охотниками и загонщиками на две группы, заставил их сначала показать класс полета, отбраковав несколько человек, а потом выпустил бладжеры и квоффл. Конечно, сейчас не было никакой командной игры, наоборот, те, кто пробовались на загонщиков, вооружившись битами, пытались отбить бладжеры в любого ближайшего игрока. Малфой, ловко ускользая, ловил квоффл и забрасывал его в ближайшие кольца. Гарри в жизни не видел такой суматохи на поле, даже когда сам отбирал команду на шестом курсе, но все равно ощущал такой подъем, такой прилив адреналина в крови, что на каждый гол Малфоя дико вопил вместе с остальными. Драко каждый раз поворачивался в их сторону, улыбался и победно вскидывал вверх кулак.  
\- Малфой – молодец! – воскликнул Корнер, топая по деревянному полу трибуны на очередной гол.

Часа через полтора были отобраны шесть охотников, в число которых вошел Драко, и четыре загонщика. Настала очередь ловцов. Тут отбор проходил проще: тренер выпустил снитч и сказал, кто поймает первым – тот в команде. Золотой мячик потрепетал серебряными крылышками, стремительно взлетел и исчез.

Гарри вместе с еще пятью претендентами медленно облетал стадион. Снитч не показывался, и Гарри заскучал, он стал то резко подниматься вверх, то пикировать вниз, то снова кружил над полем, поглядывая по сторонам. Через несколько минут бессмысленного кружения Гарри заметил золотой отблеск у левой трибуны почти у самой травы. Прижавшись к метле, он понесся к нему. Заметив его маневр, другие претенденты тоже оживились, но в считанные секунды Гарри был возле снитча, тот встрепенулся и рванул в сторону, но Поттер оказался быстрее и успел сомкнуть пальцы вокруг него.

Вратарей отобрали тоже достаточно быстро: тренер Йорга магией направлял квоффл в кольца, те двое, что поймали больше всего мячей, и стали вратарями. Игроков разбили на две команды, Гарри и Драко предсказуемо попали в одну, они пожали друг другу руки и с сияющими улыбками на лицах разошлись. Тренировка была назначена на следующую субботу.

***

После отбора в команду случилась очередная неприятность: у Гарри появилось еще несколько поклонников столь же ненавязчивых, как и Марчел, но при этом со значительно более слабой фантазией. Их выдумок хватало только на цветы, конфеты и поющие открытки. И если покупка конфет неизобретально осуществлялась в Шоколадной лавке Дядюшки Пеша, то как раз цветы доставались Поттеру самые разнообразные: от охапок роскошных магических георгинов, меняющих цвет, до притворно-скромных одиноких роз на длинном стебле; от маленьких букетиков анютиных глазок до шуршащих бессмертников. А один ухажер даже ухитрился приволочь крупный кочан декоративной капусты, из которого неслась разудалая песенка, издаваемая очередным музыкальным посланием.

Поскольку Гарри не принимал ни того, ни другого, а от третьего вообще шарахался, подарки складировались под стеклянной стеной, отгораживающей их коридор, безмерно раздражая всех остальных жильцов.  
В конце концов кто-то то ли притащил, то ли трансфигурировал из чего-то столик, и теперь все подношения складывались на него.  
И каждый вечер Малфой, идя с ужина, легким движением палочки их уничтожал. Только на декоративном кочане заклинание пришлось применять дважды - неизвестный поклонник зачем-то наложил на сиренево-зеленые листья какие-то чары наподобие Нетленных, да и открытка сдалась не сразу. Драко в раздражении пальнул в нее Маленькой Искрой, и поющий листок сгорел, напоследок издав весьма неприличный звук.

Гарри совершенно ничего не понимал: откуда они все взялись и что им от него нужно? Вряд ли его слава успела докатиться сюда. Так в чем же дело? Хотя он уже свыкся с мыслью об открыто существующих в магическом сообществе однополых парах, но являться самому сексуальной фантазией какого-то парня для него было совершенно неприятной мыслью.

Иногда ему приходила в голову мысль, что их подговорил Марчел, чтобы выиграть на контрасте. Но вся фишка была в том, что Гарри действительно не интересовали парни и даже девушки, по крайней мере пока.  
\- Гарри, - как-то сказал Эрни через пару недель подобного преследования, когда они втроем сидели у него в комнате, - почему бы тебе и в самом деле с кем-нибудь не повстречаться?  
\- Эрни! – поперхнулся Поттер. – Ты что говоришь?  
\- Ну а что? Думаю, если бы ты выбрал кого-то одного, остальные постепенно отстали бы сами собой.  
\- Эрни, я не хочу обидеть вас с Терри, - он извиняющеся посмотрел на Бута, - но мне не нравятся парни.  
\- Ерунда, Гарри, - махнул рукой тот, - все маги по своей сути бисексуальны.  
\- Но почему они привязались именно ко мне? – возмутился Поттер.  
\- Не только к тебе, - сказал Терри, - просто ты внимания не обращал. Майкл и Энтони сказали, что не заинтересованы, так как у них уже есть любовь.  
\- Они что, вместе? – округлил глаза Гарри.  
Этого он действительно не замечал.  
Эрни переглянулся с Терри и мягко сказал:  
\- Вообще-то, думаю, Энтони имел в виду тебя.  
\- Что меня?  
\- Гарри! - вскричал Бут. – Неужели ты не видишь, что Голдстейн в тебя влюблен?  
\- Еще с Хогвартса, между прочим, - веско вставил Макмиллан.  
\- Вы чего, ребята? – засмеялся Гарри. – Ну у вас и шутки.  
Эрни покачал головой:  
\- Какие уж тут шутки.  
\- Да этого быть не может?  
\- Почему это? – возмутился Терри. – Уверен, если бы здесь учились и девчонки, они бы тоже тебя осаждали.  
\- Но почему?!  
\- Гарри, ты очень симпатичный, привлекательный парень, к тому же твой румынский вызывает сплошное умиление.  
\- Что? Я нравлюсь потому, что плохо знаю язык и коверкаю слова? Какой кошмар!  
\- У тебя это получается очень мило, - улыбнулся Бут.

Гарри закрыл ладонями лицо, он готов был сквозь пол провалиться от стыда. Он-то думал, что уже освоился в школе, пришелся ко двору, но нет – все, что привлекло к нему – это то, что он англичанин, не знающий местного языка. А он-то рассчитывал обзавестись здесь новыми друзьями, в итоге старые оказались не такими уж друзьями.

\- А еще у тебя очень красивые глаза, - сказал Терри и тут же добавил, - и Эрни со мной согласен.  
\- Ага, я в курсе, - Гарри выдавил смешок и закатил те самые красивые глаза.  
Ему стало интересно, а у Малфоя тоже были поклонники, и если да, то как он с ними разобрался, но не стал спрашивать.

Он встал, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату, и Эрни сказал ему вслед:  
\- Подумай все-таки, Гарри, над тем, что мы тебе сказали.  
Гарри думать над этим точно не собирался, но ему вдруг в голову пришла другая мысль:  
\- Погодите, но я ведь тоже всячески показываю, что не заинтересован, так почему от остальных отстали, а от меня нет.  
\- Твои чистота и неиспорченность вызывают огромный соблазн, - пояснил Эрни.  
Гарри закатил глаза, прям последний девственник всех магических школ, не иначе.  
\- То есть вы хотите сказать, что остальные грязные и испорченные, - ядовито сказал он.  
\- Зачем так резко? – засмеялся Бут. – Просто тебе девятнадцатый год, а ты чист не только душой, но и телом. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
\- Догадываюсь, - хмыкнул Гарри.  
\- Для чистокровного мага такого возраста – это более чем странно.  
\- Что странного-то? – ворчливо сказал Гарри, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. – Я все мир спасал, не до секса мне было.  
\- Неважно, если бы ты жил не с магглами, то в четырнадцатилетнем возрасте тебя отец или крестный, или другой какой подходящий родственник отвел бы в специальный бордель, и потом бы водил каждую неделю на каникулах, чтобы ты опыта набрался и желание просто переспать не затмевало разум.  
\- Чушь какая-то.  
\- Вовсе и не чушь. Это делается, чтобы парень мог отличить похоть от любви, когда встретит подходящую девушку или юношу.  
\- Но Рон – чистокровный маг, и я совершенно точно знаю, что ни по каким борделям его не водили.  
\- Не хочу обидеть твоего друга, но регулярное посещение такого заведения обходится в круглую сумму, вряд ли его семья могла себе это позволить.  
\- Значит, вас тоже туда водили? – зачем-то поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Мы к тому времени уже начали встречаться и решили, что сами разберемся, что к чему, - улыбнулся Эрни.

***

Дами задумчиво смотрел в окно, механически нарезая мясо на куски. Нужно готовить обед – брат, наверное, проголодался. Но сейчас Титу стоял на улице и о чем-то разговаривал с Ромулусом. О чем-то… Или о ком-то? Несложно догадаться, учитывая, что говорит все время Ромулус, изредка плавно взмахивая рукой и поворачивая голову в сторону поселения магов. Одно хорошо, до выходных он туда вряд ли двинется.

Дамьян хотел ненавидеть этого мага, что каким-то чудом (магией своей, что ли?) полонил сердце Рома, но не мог. Нет, приязни он к нему не испытывал ни в малейшей степени, он уважал его за стойкость, не сильно, совсем чуть-чуть, но уважал, что тот мог устоять перед таким роскошным вервольфом. Да любая волчица с радостью спела бы с ним брачную песню! Любая хотела бы, чтобы в День Выбора на боях Ромулус сражался бы за нее.  
Неожиданно Ром повернул голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза Дами, тот отпрянул назад, чувствуя, как где-то в горле заколотилось сердце. Этот взгляд, эти глаза…

Брат сильно ругался тогда, но если бы можно было тот день вернуть назад, Дамьян всё равно бы сделал то же самое. Потому что оно того стоило!  
Это вообще-то глупая традиция, передаваемая из поколения в поколение. Ее вечно осуждают старшие, у которых память работает весьма избирательно – они быстро забывают, что сами, собираясь мелкими стайками, следили за тайными вампирскими обрядами.

На самом деле, конечно, попасть на по-настоящему тайные вампирские собрания никому не удавалось – попробуйте-ка войти в Сводчатую пещеру так, чтоб вампир не услышал! Но Сводчатую ещё называют Пещерой Тысячи входов, и какой же ты оборотень, если не попытаешься найти незаговоренный проход?

Дами не мог упустить такой случай и, конечно, пошёл с друзьями. Традиция, так традиция, да и интересно.  
Ну и забрел. Классика, тролль его возьми! Пока приятели вприпрыжку усвистали вперёд, Дамьян, приотстав, сглупу свернул не в тот тоннель. Чутье там не работало – в воздухе разливался странный, всё усиливавшийся запах, и на языке оставался вкус то ли соды, то ли какой-то кислоты. Дами упрямо хромал вперед, хотя уже давно понял, что надо возвращаться. Но тоннель был почти прямой, заблудиться ему не грозило, да и в конце, кажется, виднелся свет. И Дамьян шел.

И вышел… на воздух, который никак нельзя было назвать свежим. Ужасно низкое мрачное небо, вокруг словно стерты краски, осталась только черно-серая гамма, зеркало жуткого озера и мертвые птицы, с полуосыпавшейся плотью, превращенные в жесткое нечто, в кошмарные статуи.  
Дамьян попятился. Инстинкты визжали от ужаса, парнишка даже принял звериную полуформу, шерсть на загривке поднялась боевой гривкой, он сделал шаг назад, но за спиной зловеще прошелестела вода, откуда только взялась? Дами обернулся, завертелся на месте – озеро коварно подобралось сбоку, блестя стеклом непрозрачной глади, скользнуло за спину, обнажив дно у кромки берега, Дамьян коротко взвизгнув, подобрал ноги, но куда их тут спрячешь, куда отойдешь? Смердящая вода подкрадывалась, а вокруг стояла пугающая до паники тишина.

Слишком поздно Дами перекинулся, слишком поздно сообразил прыгнуть на масляного вида песок, в котором тут и там торчали почти полностью засыпанные кости, обломки хрустальной подвески, гривна с древним знаком рода Кабана – вот где пропал последний оборотень-вепрь.  
Вот вода, источая миазмы, угрожающе приблизилась вплотную.

\- Дамьян, не шевелись! – грозный приказ перекрыло горловое песнопение.  
Волчонок не рискнул ослушаться, несмотря на подступающую опасность, только вывернул голову и, трепеща, кинул взгляд туда, откуда неслась песнь. Вампир. Из Старших. И Ромулус с ним!  
Вампир, полузакрыв глаза, выводил рулады на древнем языке, и вода, разочаровано всплеснув, стала истончаться, впитываться в песок, уже можно было шагнуть.

Но под старым шрамом плеснуло такой невыносимой болью, а сердце резанул такой запоздалый даже не страх, а нечто большее. Дами разрыдался в плечо Рома, а вампир шел рядом и выговаривал кому-то о незакрытой лазейке, о Договоре, о глупых волчатах.  
\- Эти пещеры здесь повсюду, уровней столько, что ни один гном не сосчитает! Как тебя занесло в Нонатрон? Как ты вообще сюда попал? Третий этаж вниз!

Дамьян не слушал. Когда отошли от озера, нюх вернулся. Сейчас парнишку несли на руках. Не просто несли, прижимали к себе. Крепко, как родного, бережно придерживая за спину и ягодицы, и запах. Запах его пары, он просто лез в нос, требовал, чтобы Дамьян сделал невозможное – лизнул кожу, источающую притягательный аромат своего, собственного, личного мужчины, но Дами не смел, не мог, не решался.

Ром так и донес младшего брата лучшего друга до дома, отмахнулся от накинувшегося с расспросами Титу и до вечера просидел у кровати отравленного вонью Скрытого озера мальчишки, терпеливо рассказывая о том, что нейтрализовать его воды может только волшебник, а вампиры умеют только сдерживать наступление ядовитой жидкости, что потерявшие Дами друзья кинулись к нему, а он к Старейшему, что найти его по запаху было, конечно же, невозможно, а вот по характерным следам, на которых видно, как кто-то приволакивает ногу – запросто. Голос убаюкивал, ласкал, под самый конец Ромулус уже шептал, приблизив лицо к изголовью. Сквозь ресницы Дами видел блеск глаз, сияющих в ночи, и теплое дыхание щекотало щеку.  
Так Дамьян и уснул, словно случайно свесив руку и касаясь своего героя пальцами.


	10. Праздник винограда, или Заговор Кюкуя

По-прежнему все очень сильно любят Гарри!))

 

\- Пойдете в выходные в Век Урсул? - поинтересовался подошедший Штефан.  
\- В субботу же тренировка, - сказал Гарри, не имеющий ни малейшего желания идти в деревню - раздражал преследующий его оборотень.  
\- В воскресенье праздник сбора винограда*.  
\- Точно! Это же тринадцатое! Хорошо, что попал на выходные, - довольно улыбнулся Терри и хлопнул Эрни по подставленной ладони. - Мы обязательно пойдем. А то, когда жили здесь, родители не разрешали на него ходить, а потом в это время уже были занятия в Хогвартсе.  
\- Что за праздник? - заинтересовался Энтони.  
\- Один из лучших у нас в Румынии, - зажмурился от удовольствия Копош. - В этот день возле винных погребов, баров, таверен, да и возле обычных домов хозяева выставляют бочки, кувшины с вином, и любой прохожий может попробовать и оценить вкус, совершенно бесплатно.  
Гарри в очередной раз пожалел, что с ним нет Рона: классно было вместе повеселиться, а так... Лучше, наверное, вообще не идти.

\- Гарри, - шепнул склонившийся к его уху Штефан, - мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. Можешь выйти?  
Гарри, который как раз закончил ужин, кивнул.  
\- Договоримся еще, когда пойдем, - Копош двинулся на выход, Поттер - следом.  
Естественно, его уход после шушуканья со Штефаном не остался незамеченным.  
Малфой и Голдстейн встали из-за стола одновременно, переглянулись и пошли за ними.

Штефан спустился с крыльца и обеспокоенно оглянулся на Гарри, вся напускная веселость исчезла с его лица. Поттер подошел к нему и внимательно посмотрел в глаза:  
\- Что такое, Штефан?  
\- Гарри, ты пойдешь в воскресенье в Век Урсул? - зашептал тот.  
\- Не планировал.  
\- Иди обязательно, я тут кое-что случайно узнал, но не могу обсуждать здесь, на территории школы.  
\- Да что случилось-то?  
\- Тише. Не здесь.  
Все это было крайне подозрительно.  
\- А в комнате нашей, если я тебя проведу?  
Копош отчаянно замотал головой:  
\- Здесь нельзя.  
\- Ладно, я подумаю.  
Штефан придвинулся ближе и зашептал так тихо, как мог:  
\- Это связанно с твоими поклонниками.  
Гарри отодвинулся и оглянулся: на крыльце стояли Малфой, недовольно покусывающий губы, и Энтони, пристально глядящий на Копоша с Поттером.

***

Поклонники, видя устойчивость Гарри к флоре, музыке и сладкому, удвоили усилия. Решив, что подношения будут видней не на столике, откуда они испаряются, а где-нибудь поближе, кавалеры стали применять свое рвение повсюду.

Гарри чуть не трясло, когда очередная розочка нелепого серо-зеленого цвета (сильно хотел выделиться какой-то неизвестный обожатель), проросла сквозь парту и учебник. О, как же Поттеру страстно захотелось найти этого ухажера, боггарт его забери, и… да что там говорить! Всё равно воздыхатели как с цепи сорвались.

Дорога на занятия ознаменовалась гигантским гладиолусом, вымахнувшим прямо у ноги Поттера посередине тропинки. Элегантно запнувшись о дурацкий столб с натыканными там и сям цветами, у которых внезапно выросли слегка пугающие красные губки, одни из которых запели, а другие стали издавать поцелуйные звуки, Гарри рявкнул Еxpulsio, и гладиолус разнесло на ошметки слабым взрывом. Гарри удовлетворенно оглядел останки цветка и пошел дальше, ему нравилось это заклинание: один раз произнес, и после первого использования можно несколько раз просто выкинуть руку с волшебной палочкой, и снова будут вылетать заклятия. Давалось оно не каждому, для того, чтобы использовать Экспульсо, нужно было обладать большой магической силой и умением сочетать одновременно несколько векторов от разных заклинаний: слабый взрывной, режущий и ударный.

Букет хризантем перевязанный красной ленточкой с белыми сердечками распустился прямо в сумке, когда из него изымалось домашнее задание – а кудрявый парень, который только что, и Гарри успел даже краем глаза увидеть взмах палочкой, произнес заклинание Флос, послал Поттеру восторженную улыбку. Яростное Ваддивази – и хризантемы, как метко кинутый камень, вернулись к почитателю, украсив того осыпавшимися лепестками (в аудитории раздались смешки, а кое-кто, похоже, и позавидовал – уж лучше такое внимание, чем никакого).

И трованты – и совсем крошечные, и покрупней с теми же ненавистными сердечками, нарисованными на них, достали неимоверно, особенно когда Ливиану, чтоб его соплохвосты любили, это придумал, а остальные ценители Поттеровских достоинств собезьянничали фокус с камешками, раскалывающимися пополам и выталкивающими из себя любовные записочки. Нет, Гарри их, упаси Мерлин, не читал, но приторный запах духов, которыми их щедро окропляли, и кошмарный розовый цвет говорили сами за себя.  
Да хорошо еще, раздраженный не меньше Поттера, Малфой предупредил, чтобы тот не вздумал вдыхать эти ароматы – есть хитрые и вполне себе законные зелья, заставляющие жаждать… ну, в общем, всякого, о чем Гарри еще не особо задумывался.

Роскошно сияющие всеми оттенками голубого и сиреневого флоксы появились под партой у ног Поттера самым неволшебным способом, их привязали к швабре и пропихнули поближе к начищенным ботинкам. Букет пропихнулся тяжело – к каждому цветку была привязана шоколадка. Голдстейн, сидевший рядом, глубоко вздохнул и скривился, когда из последних сил держащийся Герой использовал опаляющее заклинание, заставившее цветы сгореть без дыма, совсем не по-геройски, и уставился на лужу шоколада, в которую вляпался краем мантии.

В столовой конфеты десятками порхали и укладывались высоченными штабелями перед утомленным этим вниманием парнем, в библиотеке шагу нельзя было ступить, чтобы кто-нибудь «случайно» не столкнулся с ним и не начал извиняться, «ненамеренно» и «дружески» придерживая за плечо или под локоть, присесть на скамейку в общем коридоре вообще стало немыслимо: «ненавязчиво» возникающие соученики вдруг начинали кучковаться рядом, преувеличенно громко смеясь, размахивая руками и с каких-то флоббер-червей рассказывая о своих победах то там, то сям…

Последней каплей для Гарри стала открытка, которая начала падать с общей кучи, когда он случайно зацепил столик. Поттер механически ее поймал, послание в виде англо-румынского словаря открылось, и Гарри захлебнулся воздухом, вытаращив глаза, казалось, что они вот-вот выпадут из орбит, потому как внутри была нарисована схематическая картинка: парень с огромным эрегированным членом, по которому он водил рукой туда-сюда, и подпись внизу: «Я английский учу, на Зеленоглазика дрочу!»  
Левитирующие шоколадки, вечный шорох кучи тровантов, цветочки, чтоб они сгорели, теперь еще и это!

Гарри не помнил, когда он испытывал большее омерзение. Что ж они к нему все так привязались?!

Теперь на занятиях свои его пытались оградить еще сильнее, и, надо отметить, Гарри настолько устал от этих фанатов, непонятно с чего вдруг воспылавших к нему любовью, что ничего не имел против дружеской поддержки. Они и так обычно на занятиях садились за три последние стола крайнего ряда у стены, сначала Эрни с Терри, потом Гарри с Энтони, за ними – Малфой с Майклом Корнером. Можно сказать, подступы к Гарри были защищены со всех сторон, а сам он уже не мог дождаться воскресенья, чтобы узнать, что ж такое секретное ему хотел поведать Штефан.

Правда, Марчела Ливиану заслон из Гарриных друзей не останавливал, он ему совершенно не мешал прохаживаться на перемене рядом и посылать ослепительные улыбки через их головы.  
\- Красавчик, - недовольно и даже с легкой ноткой зависти как-то пробормотал Энтони.  
\- Чего? – изумленно повернулся к нему Гарри, до этого с осторожностью роющийся в своей сумке.  
\- Да ничего. Просто сказал, что красивый парень, - Голдстейн кивнул в сторону Марчела, стоявшего неподалеку и якобы разговаривающего с однокурсником, а на самом деле пристально следившего за каждым движением Поттера. – Тебе нравятся такие?  
\- Чего? – Гарри с еще большим недоумением уставился на Энтони, он очень надеялся, что за шумом, стоящим в кабинете, никто не услышит о каком бреде они говорят.  
\- Ну он же красивый, даже очень, это-то ты отрицать не можешь.  
Гарри был растерян: к чему весь этот разговор?  
\- Вообще-то в моей оценке мужчин нет такого критерия как красота.  
\- А что же там есть? – у Энтони глаза загорелись от интереса и предвкушения.  
\- Да не знаю, - пожал плечами Гарри, - может, сила, ум, мужество, верность семье, способность защитить слабых, ну как-то так…  
\- Понятно, - протянул Энтони, - но ведь приятно же иметь еще такой бонус, как красота.  
\- Приятно для девушки, а для парня-то зачем?  
\- Чтоб глаза радовались. На тебя, например, приятно посмотреть, и глаза у тебя очень красивые, ни у кого таких нет.  
\- О нет, Энтони! – вскричал Гарри, закрывая лицо руками и падая на стол.  
\- Да, Гарри, это так, да ты и сам это знаешь. Вот и на Марчела тоже приятно посмотреть, если объективно.  
\- Да ну, - отмахнулся Поттер и повернул голову в сторону двери, в которую как раз вошел Малфой, о чем-то беседующий с преподавателем. – Если объективно, то вот Малфоя красавцем не назовешь, а смотреть на него приятно: всегда и прическа, и одежда в порядке, все чистое и аккуратное. «Элегантное» - добавил он про себя.  
\- Ааа, Малфой… ну конечно, как я сразу не подумал, - как-то мгновенно скис Энтони и потерял, к радости Гарри, интерес к этому бессмысленному разговору.

***

В субботу за завтраком четырнадцати игрокам в квиддич раздали форму: что в одежде их команды, что соперников присутствовали цвета флага Румынии. В их – синий, у соперников – красный, что порадовало Малфоя, судя по улыбке, презрительно изогнувшей его губы, когда он смотрел на красные цвета. Гарри хмыкнул, видимо, Малфой представлял на месте их противников команду Гриффиндора и уже предвкушал победу над ними. Ну-ну. О соперниках они ничего не знали, да они даже не знали толком, как играют игроки собственной команды, поэтому до победы… Хотя сегодня на тренировке будет видно, есть ли у них шанс.

Раздевалок возле поля для квиддича не предусматривалось, поэтому переодевались в своих комнатах и уже так шли через территорию школы к полю. Их тренировка была назначена на десять утра, как раз достаточно времени, чтобы позавтракать, переодеться и дойти. Форма оказалась довольно симпатичной: серебристые штаны, синий верх с вышитым на груди золотым орлом – символом Валахии (как потом объяснил Штефан, у каждой команды на груди одна из частей герба) и серебристый же плащ с синей окантовкой и на синей же шелковой подкладке. Гарри пожалел, что им достался орел, а не лев, как команде соперников, что было еще символичнее: теперь Малфой точно будет представлять, что играет против Гриффиндора.

На поле их ждал тренер Йорга и то ли болельщики, то ли праздные зрители, то ли шпионы команды-соперницы. Тренер держал в руке свиток и, поздоровавшись, сказал:  
\- Ваша команда «Vulturii», - что для себя Гарри сразу перевел как «Орлы»; с сомненьем посмотрев на англичан, тренер продолжил: - Хочется надеяться, что вы уже все познакомились, но на всякий случай представлю: капитан, он же охотник, Лауренцу Киву.  
Парень с очень короткой стрижкой и открытой улыбкой поднял вверх руку. Гарри, к огромной своей радости, не видел его среди своих поклонников.  
\- Еще два охотника: Драко Малфой и Паул Бузой.  
Драко нехотя махнул рукой, в отличие от тезки тренера, который с энтузиазмом пожал всем руки. Может, Гарри и замечал Паула в столовой, пока еще многие студенты ему были на одно лицо, но совершенно точно он не помнил его среди однокурсников, а это означало, что Бузой учился на год младше.  
\- Теперь загонщики: Раду Эминеску и Алеку Мареш.  
Оба помахали битами и дружно оскалились. Эминеску тоже с ними не учился, значит, он, как и Бузой, был с девятого курса. Со вторым загонщиком у них были общие занятия.  
\- И наконец вратарь Вьерел Дэнчулэ.  
Парень поднял руки вверх и улыбнулся, глядя на Гарри, тот закатил глаза: понятно, этот из доморощенного фанклуба, но Поттер сомневался, что и за год запомнит его имя и фамилию.

\- Познакомились? За тренировку! - Йоргу свистнул в свисток, и все дружно оседлали метлы и взлетели. – Поттер!  
Гарри, сделав резкий разворот, завис перед тренером.  
\- Когда ты поймаешь снитч, сразу отпускаешь его и стартуешь за ним не раньше, чем через тридцать секунд. Все понятно?  
\- Да, сэр, - Гарри ответил по-английски, но надеялся, что его поняли, вроде на румынском был созвучный английскому вариант «да».  
Тренер открыл ящик с мячами и по очереди выпустил их. Тренировка началась.

К огромному счастью Гарри, в команде у него, судя по всему, был только один поклонник с невыговариваемыми именем и фамилией – вратарь, что в силу «должности» вынуждало его держаться возле колец и уже оттуда бросать призывные взгляды на Поттера. А если бы это был загонщик или охотник, летающие по всему полю? Ужас!  
Капитан, имени которого Гарри также не помнил, в отличие от фамилии, на горячие взгляды своего вратаря в сторону Поттера тоже обратил внимание и несколько раз делал ему замечания, чтобы следил за квоффлом, а не за симпатичным иностранцем. Малфой, как раз пролетавший мимо с мячом, нагло заржал и кинул квоффл в кольцо. Гарри улыбнулся и поднял большой палец: все-таки командная игра сближает, объединяет игроков, как ни крути, а Малфой, можно сказать, свой, родной.

Погода стояла прекрасная: легкая облачность и небольшой ветерок – то, что нужно для квиддича. Гарри ловил снитч каждый раз, как тот появлялся в поле зрения, показывал тренеру, сидевшему на трибуне и внимательно наблюдавшему за тренировкой, и снова выпускал. Когда золотой мячик пропадал, Гарри следил за игроками, летая по кругу, то поднимаясь, то опускаясь почти к самому полю, попутно выискивая снитч.

Он бы, наверное, даже получал удовольствие от игры, если бы не зрители, комментировавшие каждое движение каждого игрока, а уж когда Гарри ловил снитч, вообще поднимался такой ор, что закладывало уши.

\- Поттер, пригнись! – вдруг заорал Малфой.  
Гарри мгновенно нырнул вниз и оглянулся. В чью светлую голову пришла идея, что зацветшая крокусами метла - это хорошая мысль, Поттер знать не знал, но эту голову оторвать хотелось чрезвычайно. Заклинание, видимо, кинули в его метлу, но Малфой – благородный рыцарь на метле - его спас, пострадав сам. И теперь, спустившись на землю и обрывая соцветия с прутьев, ругался на чем свет стоит. Хорошо хоть летные качества его «Нимбуса» от наколдованных цветов не пострадали.

Через пару часов Йоргу засвистел в свисток и показал рукой вниз. Все спустились на поле.  
\- Подведем итоги, - сказал тренер, - играли вы не в полную силу, отвлекались, - на этих словах он посмотрел на вратаря и у того даже хватило совести покраснеть, - если вам не нужна победа, можете продолжать в том же духе. В любом случае это уже проблема капитана. В дальнейшем уже он будет согласовывать ваши тренировки с другими командами и проводить их. Все свободны, Киву, задержись.

***

По дороге на праздник, сопровождаемый скромной толпой поклонников в пару десятков человек, которые делали вид, что им совершенно случайно по пути и именно в это время, Гарри старался быть выдержанным и усиленно никого не замечал. Тем более что его окружали свои, ну и Копош.

Стоило только выйти из ворот, как Штефан тут же пристроился рядом, оттесняя остальных. Болтающие между собой Эрни и Терри не обратили на это внимание, зато Майкл тихо, но ехидно заметил, обращаясь к Энтони:  
\- Похоже, у Гарри нарисовался еще один поклонник.

\- Ну и что там за тайна, которую ты не мог открыть в школе? Почему, кстати?  
\- Сейчас все объясню, - очень тихо сказал Штефан, склоняясь еще ближе к Гарри и тревожно оглядываясь, никто ли не подслушивает. – Тут такое дело, ты только не пугайся. В общем, недавно после ужина я случайно задержался в столовой, читал учебник и не заметил, что все ушли. До меня дошло, что я один остался, когда в полной тишине, вдруг забряцала посуда. Я осмотрелся, понял, что уже поздновато, и встал, гляжу, у меня шнурок развязался, я наклонился завязать, книгу рядом положил и тут услышал голоса.  
Гарри закатил глаза: ну просто детективная история.  
\- А они, видно, разговор продолжают, раньше начатый, я уже встать хотел, но вдруг понял, что речь-то о тебе.  
\- Да кто они-то? О ком ты?  
\- Домовята?  
\- Что? Какие еще домовята?  
\- Помощники Кюкуя – юные домовые, они вроде как практику у него тут проходят, прежде чем свой дом получат.  
\- То есть Кюкуй не один, есть еще домовые у нас в общежитии? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Ну конечно, - горячо зашептал Штефан, - не думаешь же ты, что всю черную работу он сам делает.  
Вообще-то Гарри как раз так и думал:  
\- Но он ведь не руками работает, а с помощью магии, разве нет?  
\- Да, но работы-то много: здание большое, людей много, и уборка, и готовка и прочие мелочи хозяйственные. Когда б он успел?  
\- Ладно, мы отвлеклись. Что ты хотел рассказать-то?

Копош оглянулся, увидел, что на него почти все смотрят, и снова склонился к Гарри:  
\- Я понял из их разговора, что Кюкуй сделал так, чтобы любой, кому ты просто понравился, в тебя влюбился.  
\- Что?! – Гарри вскрикнул так громко, что, естественно, все тут же начали спрашивать, что случилось, и ему пришлось с извиняющейся улыбкой помахать рукой, мол, не обращайте внимания, всё хорошо и прекрасно.  
Он повернулся к Штефану и с ужасом спросил:  
\- Он что, действительно такое может сделать?  
\- Может и сделал, - угрюмо подтвердил тот.  
\- Но ведь это противозаконно!  
\- А кто докажет? Магию домовых определить невозможно, она естественна как сама природа.  
Гарри стало дурно:  
\- Ну ничего себе! Я-то думал, что он уже успокоился, считал, что между нами мир, а он вон что вытворил. И что ж мне делать?  
\- Они как раз и говорили о том, что веселье долго продлится, так как студент, над которым подшутил Кюкуй, в жизни не станет ни с кем из своих поклонников встречаться.  
\- Что-то я ничего не понимаю, - пробормотал Гарри.  
\- Что непонятного-то? Вроде все ясно: Кюкуй наложил на студентов общежития такое заклинание, что пока ты не начнешь с кем-то одним встречаться, твоих поклонников будет становиться всё больше.  
\- Бред. И зачем он это всё делает?  
\- Потому что это в природе домовых – пакости делать, это неотъемлемая часть их, и мы тут ничего поделать не можем.  
\- И что, на него совсем управы нет? А если директору Батори сказать?  
\- Бесполезно. Директор живет в административном корпусе, Кюкуй его даже слушать не станет.  
Да уж, это не услужливые домовики магической Британии, готовые выполнить не то что любую просьбу - приказ.  
\- Но ведь он директор, разве не он главный?  
\- Конечно нет! – Копош с подозрением посмотрел на Гарри. – Ты про домовых наших вообще что-то узнал уже?  
Гарри опустил глаза. Ну некогда ему было! Занятия, домашние задания, изучение румынского занимали все его свободное время. Да и сколько они в Румынии – всего лишь две недели.

\- Домовой может послушать самого старшего жильца своего дома, которого он уважает, а самый старший в нашем общежитии – ночной сторож, и его он точно слушать не станет. Так что Кюкуй тут сам себе хозяин и управы ты на него не найдешь, разве что разрушишь его заклинание.  
\- Тем, что начну с кем-то встречаться? – мрачно уточнил Гарри.  
Видел Гарри их ночного сторожа, тот приходил после ужина и, сидя за своей конторкой, следил, чтобы студенты не покидали общежитие после восьми вечера и после одиннадцати не шастали по этажам.  
\- Ну да!

Гарри срочно требовался совет, и он очень пожалел, что до сих пор не написал Гермионе обо всей этой дурацкой ситуации. Возможно, она могла бы посоветовать что-то дельное, хотя с нее сталось бы с таким же успехом поднять знамя в защиту домовых.

***

В Век Урсуле праздновали уже вовсю: около каждой лавчонки, да чуть ли не около каждого дома, где жил мало-мальски уважающий себя виноградарь, были выставлены ушаты с вином и поставлен глиняный кувшин – подходи, пробуй, оцени!

Компания, шедшая плотной толпой от самой школы, слегка рассосалась, и Гарри даже чуть расслабился, когда остались только свои.  
Уже не порхали мимо глаз конфетки, и даже трованты, упорно сопровождавшие Поттера и исторгавшие всякую любовную дрянь, перестали шуршать за спиной и по бокам. Благодаря сосредоточенному Малфою, пригубившему местного вина около очередного пузатого бочонка с краником, горделиво стоявшего у забора, на котором сушился ковер. Драко беззаботно подошел к калитке, проигнорировал глиняную кружку, оставленную рядом, и, мягко шевельнув рукой, извлек откуда-то серебряный складной стаканчик. Пока Поттер рассеяно прикидывал, волшебством появился бокал или из кармана, Малфой налил из бочки белого муската и точным движением плеснул на стайку камешков, прикидывающихся обычными булыжниками. Среди тровантов произошла, если можно так сказать, легкая паника, часть из них полиняла, оставив на земле беленькие и красные сердечки, часть кинулась врассыпную. А те, на какие попало спиртное, словно захмелели – честное слово, Гарри готов был поклясться, что услышал нестройное пение – пьяно рассыпались, вываливая еще не отданные розовые клочки писем на землю, и подгулявше стали перекатываться с боку на бок, стукаясь друг о друга и о забор. Невозмутимый Малфой вторично налил себе небольшую порцию темного вина из кувшина, попробовал и кивнул, слегка улыбаясь.  
\- Неплохо, - сказал он, складывая стаканчик в плоский кружок, - слишком сладко, но неплохо. Попробуй, Поттер, вот этот черный мускат.

Гарри огляделся и увидел, что свои уже ушли дальше, и, не дожидаясь Малфоя, последовал за ними, а вслед ему неслось бряканье камней и хлопанье ковра на качающемся заборе.  
Прекрасное чувство покоя, несмотря на веселье царившее на улицах, среди цветных домиков с уютными садами быстро прошло, когда компания его поклонников, вновь вынырнула из-за поворота.  
Поттер тут же сделал вид, что ему прям срочно захотелось попробовать ароматного муската из ушата, водруженного на чурбак у дома на противоположной стороне улицы, и выполнил маневр «смойся с линии любовного огня». К его радости, у того же ушата среди ценителей молодого вина обнаружились все хогвартцы, державшиеся сплоченной кучкой. Гарри тут же присоединился к ним, ловким маневром втиснувшись в середину толпы, и, изобразив живейший интерес, прислушался к рассказу, который вел содержатель крошечного кабачка – импозантный, совершенно лысый волшебник, с короткой седой бородкой, расчесанной надвое:  
\- Что там за праздник Влюбленных, мы тут и слыхом не слыхивали, у нас, у виноградарей, четырнадцатого февраля свое веселье. По традиции в этот день подрезают лозу, чтоб осенью получить большой урожай, а хозяйки спозаранок встают, да и без волшбы курочку начиняют рисом и жарят, а в специальный сосуд из дерева домашнее винцо наливают. Потом хозяин всё в суму, да к друзьям, на виноградник…  
На этих словах Гарри дернулся, как ужаленный – чья-то шаловливая ручонка попыталась нащупать его пятую точку, но промахнулась и лишь помяла бедро.  
Резко обернувшись, он наткнулся только на сплошные увлеченные рассказом невинные морды.

Торопливо выцарапавшись из толпы, встрепанный Поттер рванулся было по направлению к школе, но остановился, подумав вдруг, а с чего это он будет сбегать? Надо просто… точно! Гарри просиял, тихонько прошептал кое-что, недавно прочитанное в тоненьком Дополнении к учебнику по Чарам, и преспокойно подался вместе со всеми в таверну.

Малфой не увидел быстро шевелившихся губ, но внезапно улучшившееся Поттеровское настроение заметил и немало озадачился данным фактом. Его задумчиво-удивленная вскинутая бровь опустилась только тогда, когда таверна «Веселая теща» распахнула перед ними двери, изрядно напугав гуляющую по двору живность в виде трех кур и резвой свиньи, успевшей перевернуть ушат с вином и от души нахлебавшейся из лужи.  
В таверне уже была добрая половина школы, а вторая половина, похоже, ввалилась вместе с нашими друзьями. Приветственные возгласы, похлопывание по плечам, кто-то уже скидывал обувь, вознамерившись потанцевать на столе, флейты, цимбалы и скрипки в уголке сами собой наяривали развеселые мелодии. Гарри слегка ошалел и потому, немного оглушенный, позволил протащить себя к столу, был усажен на слегка липкий стул и одарен бокалом бесплатно налитого розового муската.

И тут же всё пространство стола мгновенно заставили бокалы и бутылки, присланные «в дар» со всех столов таверны. Куда ни брось взгляд, всюду раскрасневшиеся щеки, носы, подмигивающие глаза и широкие улыбки, норовящие превратиться в воздушные поцелуи.  
Гарри хмыкнул и вновь навесил на лицо честное выражение и бесхитростный взгляд, а потом лихо опрокинул в себя приплясывающий стакан с удивительным фруктовым запахом.  
\- Поттер, поаккуратней, - спокойно заметил Малфой, сидящий со своим серебряным стаканчиком, полным сладкого фиолетового муската, - вино слабое, но при определенном усердии с твоей стороны и сам не заметишь, как поведет.  
Приятная сладость нежно опалила горло и скатилась в желудок. Через пару стаканов в голове ощутимо зашумело.

Вино лилось широкой бесплатной рекой, но вот за закуски нужно было платить, и многие на этом здорово экономили.  
Они вшестером умостились за одним столиком и налегли на мититеи или, как их назвал Терри - «мичи», жареные на открытом огне пикантные колбаски из трех сортов мяса, здоровенное блюдо с которыми стояло в центре стола. Молодая ведьма, принесшая его, стрельнула глазками в сторону белобрысой Малфоевской макушки, не взяла денег «это вас вон с того и того и еще вот с тех столов угощают!», как-то невзначай прислонилась бедром к равнодушному Малфоевскому плечу и с разочарованным лицом удалилась, покачивая бедрами.

А в таверне становилось всё интересней.  
За одним столом затянули разухабистую песенку, которую живо подхватили инструменты в углу, и кто-то, стащивший не только обувь, но и носки, шлепая босыми ногами, выделывал на столешнице кренделя.

За другим затянули что-то заунывное, но тоже весьма народное, и даже спокойно спавший под столом пес присоединился тоскливым воем к певцам.  
Конкуренцию собаке составил третий стол, который был споро отодвинут в сторону, а на его месте возник круг пляшущих парней, вовлекая в убыстряющийся темп танца всё новые лица. Хоровод из двигающихся молодых людей несся против часовой стрелки, громче выкрики, восклицания, и Поттер опять ощутил волну внимания к своей персоне. Ему не подмигивали из круга, наверно, только те, кто был в это время к нему затылком, да и то Гарри не поручился бы. Воздушные поцелуи, щедро рассылаемые Поттеру с использованием чар, внезапно материализовались и понеслись к оторопевшему от наглядной демонстрации юноше плотной толпой. К отпечаткам губ, порхающими в воздухе, он готов не был и не догадался пригнуться, как это сделал Драко, с невозмутимым видом, но злыми огоньками в глазах, или отклониться, как это запросто сделали Эрни и Терри, фыркающие в кружки и отводящие бесстыжие смеющиеся глаза.

Чертовы поцелуи облепили Поттеровское лицо, он быстро выхватил из-под локтя Малфоя полотняную салфетку (собственная давно валялась под столом) и брезгливо вытер невесомые, но зримые доказательства симпатий окружающих.  
\- Только не вздумай ее мне вернуть, - Малфой сжал губы и с неприязнью уставился на слепки губ, осыпавшиеся с полотна на стол.  
А новая порция поцелуев летела в Гарри с новой силой. Драко быстро наложил на себя Repello – отталкивающее заклинание, оно было хорошо еще и тем, что являлось круговым, то есть чужие заклятья не могли подобраться к нему ни сзади, ни сверху, ни откуда-то еще.

Оживление нарастало, Поттер уже технично или уклонялся от поцелуев, или на подходе разрушал чары, ловко работая с невербальными заклинаниями, хоровод кружился всё быстрее, плясуны входили в раж, приближая танцующих к столу хогвартцев, и даже стаканы на столе подпрыгивали в такт всё более сложным коленцам.

Пес, сначала хватавший танцоров за пятки, а потом выскочивший за дверь, с задорным лаем гонял по двору пьяную визжащую свинью, которая в конце концов одурело рванула внутрь, сделала пару кривых кругов между веселящимися, попыталась спрятаться под стулом, на котором в это время никто не сидел, и, вереща, так и вылетела за дверь, унося на себе седло из стула. Вслед ей полетел разошедшийся пес, чей-то сапог и хозяин таверны, потрясающий хворостиной. Во дворе тоже стало весело.

Всеобщее ликование вышло на новый уровень, когда какой-то умник, а вслед за ним и остальные, решил, что Поттер явно засиделся и ему надо размяться. Сам Поттер так не считал и не сразу заподозрил неладное, когда в танец неожиданно стали вступать стулья, выкамаривавшие всеми четырьмя ножками сложнейшие фигуры танца «сырбу», а затем и столы, отбивающие своими ногами ритм. Хогвартцы даже и не поняли, с чего вдруг стол, до этого спокойно стоявший на месте, вдруг заперебирал ногами, что твой скакун, и, подбрасывая всё, что на нем находилось, вдруг задвигался под свирель, самостоятельно подлетевшую к нему и пронзительным свистом заигравшую мелодию прямо в ухо Малфою. Драко даже растерялся поначалу и не заметил, как сразу несколько заклинаний Tarantallegra слетели с чьих-то губ.

 

*Реально существующий в Румынии Национальный праздник, отмечается 13 сентября.


	11. Выбор сделан, или Возлюбленные понарошку

Поттер вскрикнул, когда его ноги ожили и, действуя против его воли, стали отплясывать танец, который сам Гарри только сегодня в первый раз и увидел.  
Finite Incantatem подействовало почему-то только на одну ногу, видимо, сказывалось злоупотребление вином, вторая выкаблучивала такое, что удержаться на месте было просто немыслимо. Но тут сработали новые заклинания Танца, кинутые Гарриными поклонниками, и ноги, не реагируя на антизаклятье, потащили Поттера в круг.

Малфой, сражавшийся со стулом, вознамерившимся, видимо, получить гран-при за показательные выступления, помочь ничем не мог, Терри повис на ногах у Эрни, а ноги Майкла, выстукивая сложный ритм, подпинывали хохочущего Энтони в плясовую.

Взмыленный Поттер брякнулся на пол и несколько раз, направив палочку на ноги, заплетающимся языком снова произнес Finite Incantatem.

Драко, отчаявшись остановить стул, тоже свалился на пол, под ноги старой табуретке, выскочившей из кухни и перепрыгивающей туда-сюда через волшебную палочку Малфоя, словно дрессированная пони. Подушка, лежавшая на сиденье, попав под Останавливающее заклинание, свалилась на колени Драко и так и осталась лежать, подозрительно неподвижная. Он выдохнул, оглянулся, обозревая картину, чуть не поймал под глаз неразактивированный воздушный поцелуй, спасло отталкивающее заклинание, что он наложил на себя, и измученно прислонился спиной к стене.

А в это время мокрый от пота Гарри решил податься в сторону дверей, на одной из которых находчиво висела скромная гайка, а на другой качался впечатляющих размеров болт.  
Болт стукнулся о дверь, Гарри стукнулся о низкую притолоку, а дверь не волшебным, но обидным образом стукнула Поттера по заду. Потирая пострадавшее место, парень вошел в помещение, где, видимо, благодаря заклятью чистоты, было впечатляюще стерильно и пахло свежим мылом.

Пара-тройка парней, торопившихся на выход, тут же вспомнили, что они не помыли руки и дружно повернули к раковинам. Около одной из них стоял вратарь из их команды по квиддичу, тот самый, что неровно дышал к Гарри и имени-фамилии которого он не мог запомнить, несмотря на то, что они учились в одном классе уже две недели, и сосредоточенно водил волшебной палочкой по своему жилету, искусно расшитому бисером, на котором красовалось большое пятно. Вьерел Дэнчулэ бормотал Очищающее заклинание, но пятно упорно держало оборону. Он бросил кокетливый взгляд на Поттера и томно поинтересовался:  
\- Гарри, ты не помнишь, как там профессор Оничану показывал? У меня только сильней въедается, похоже, – Вьерел возмущенно просверлил взглядом винный след и снова взмахнул палочкой - пятно стало синим.

Гарри тоже не особо удавалось это заклинание, а потому он, пьяно улыбнувшись, прошел в кабинку. Сделав свои дела и вылив, наверное, несколько литров переработанного вина, он подошел к раковине помыть руки и умыться. Кожа свербела от пота и липких, хоть и мифических поцелуев, поэтому, не задумываясь о неподходящем месте, он скинул рубашку, решив немного обмыть торс водой, да и голову не мешало бы намочить.

Заинтересованных зрителей прибавилось. Преувеличенно внимательно следя за каждым его действием, они как-то подозрительно близко оказались возле Гарри, который быстро облился прохладной водой.

Гарри слегка передернуло, когда раздался восхищенный присвист. Пьяный дурман слегка отступил, он повернулся и обнаружил, что стоит полуголый в плотной толпе – тут что, полтаверны здесь собралось?! - Гарри потянул руку к рубашке, а та, повинуясь чьему-то неслышному приказу, плавно отлетела прочь, размахивая рукавами.

Поттер сжал зубы, резко качнувшись вперед, поймал беглянку за подол и дернул к себе, одновременно поворачиваясь спиной к тающим от восторга зрителям. Впрочем, ничем хорошим это не обернулось. Парни, даже не пытающиеся сделать вид, что они здесь по делу, скромно смотрели кто куда, а чья-то хитрая рука воспользовалась ситуацией. Оп! Flagrante — заклятие Пылающей руки - заклинание, заставляющее вещь, к которой прикоснулся не ее хозяин, обжигать руки коснувшегося, наложенное Поттером на свои штаны, сработало как надо.

У дальней стены сидел незадачливый щупальщик, явно не понявший, как ему дали отпор, совершенно не прикасаясь. Поттер, натягивая на ходу рубашку, двинулся назад, в зал, столкнувшись в дверях со встревоженным его отсутствием Малфоем, потирающим свежую шишку – притолока никого не щадила.

Чрезвычайно довольный собой, Гарри на скорости попытался пробраться через танцующий без прежнего энтузиазма хоровод и погасил пыл пляшущих окончательно, когда на него уставилось не меньше сотни алчно горящих глаз.  
\- Поздравляю, Поттер, - ядовито произнес малфоевский голос. – Если ты желал стать центром вожделения, а то и жертвой изнасилования, то ты уверенными шагами приближаешься к искомому.

Драко пихнул обхватившему себя руками Гарри его мантию, махнул палочкой, накидывая на того Малые чары невидимости, давая возможность по-быстрому одеться, и решительно зашагал на улицу. Донельзя сконфуженный Гарри последовал за ним.  
И ткнулся Малфою в спину.  
\- Поттер.  
Драко повернулся лицом к визави.  
\- Ты не желаешь обуться? Или решил, что твои носки выдержат местные буераки?  
Гарри взглянул на ноги и с удивлением заметил отсутствие одного ботинка. Тааак, хорошо, что этот пьяный праздник всего раз в году! Он оглянулся на покинутый зал и передернулся, искать там потерянную обувь совершенно бессмысленно. Но тут же обругал себя, ну что он как маггл, честное слово!  
\- Акцио ботинок! – сказал он тихо, и оправдываясь произнес: - Они так меня… трогали.  
Гарри до сих пор передергивало от омерзения: все эти взгляды, поцелуи, прикосновения, бррр.  
\- Поттер, это был чертовски длинный и довольно тяжелый день, да. И ты невинен словно младенец, я помню. Но ты же видишь реакцию на себя, можешь же сопоставить, так для кого ты там разделся, объясни?  
А что тут скажешь? Он же не специально! И вообще его вины тут и близко нет, это Кюкуй – затейник такой.

***

Назад шли молча, узнавать, не хотят ли вернуться остальные, не стали, тем более что в направлении школы шло достаточно много народу не только из их общежития, но и со средней ступени тоже - шестые-восьмые курсы.  
Пришли как раз ко времени ужина, но есть не хотелось, да и в течение прогулки голова проветрилась на свежем воздухе, нужно было хорошенько обдумать всё сказанное Штефаном утром. Посоветоваться бы с кем. Как же не хватает Гермионы с Роном, Гарри искоса взглянул на Малфоя, тот шел, о чем-то сосредоточенно думая, сжав плотно губы и лишь изредка поглядывая по сторонам.

Поскольку ужин только начался и идти на него они не собирались, то нужно было использовать это время с толком, по крайней мере сейчас Гарри очень надеялся, что Кюкуй занят в столовой и ему не до интриг. Конечно, после такой гулянки хотелось в душ, но это можно и потом, а сейчас Гарри накладывал на двери, окно, стены, потолок, пол, не пропуская ни единого местечка, все те заклинания, которыми они защищали свою стоянку с палаткой во время похода за хоркруксами. Малфой этот процесс созерцал молча, только на Abigerus поднял в изумлении брови и уточнил:  
\- Поттер, не знаю, что это ты затеял, но магглоотталкивающее заклинание тебе точно ни к чему, уверен, на территорию школы магглы явно попасть не смогут, даже если ты ждешь очередного пришествия Темного лорда.

Гарри наложил последнее Salvio hexyl и сел на свою кровать напротив Малфоя.  
\- Поттер, могу тебе точно сказать Kaveh inimikum было лишним. Ну кто нас может увидеть сверху? И если ты уже достаточно протрезвел, то рассказывай, что стряслось, а то единственное, что мне приходит в голову – это где-то провели обряд и каким-то чудом оживили Темного лорда.  
\- Малфой, ты владеешь легилименцией? – задумчиво спросил Гарри.  
Драко после всего увиденного, казалось, уже ничем не удивишь, но это… тем не менее ответил он совершенно спокойно:  
\- Владею, а окклюменцией еще лучше, и что?  
\- Тогда, - с легкой дрожью в голосе сказал Гарри, - сделай это. Тебе нужно увидеть наш утренний разговор со Штефаном, а времени только до конца ужина.

Драко, стиснув в руке палочку, молча смотрел на Поттера, ему было не по себе. Что такое мог сказать Копош, что Поттер боится это рассказывать, да еще и наложил на комнату все мыслимые и немыслимые заклинания?  
\- Ладно, я сделаю это, но ты же понимаешь, что я не мастер и тебе может быть больно?  
Это Гарри прекрасно понимал, он до сих пор помнил, как страшно он слабел и как сильно болела голова после занятий окклюменцией со Снейпом.  
\- Понимаю.  
\- Хорошо, - Драко подошел к своему сундуку и вытащил большую шкатулку. Поставив ее на стол, он достал оттуда пару пузырьков с зельями: - Вот, выпьешь потом. Это укрепляющее и болеутоляющее. Ну что, готов?  
Нет, совсем не готов и никогда не будет готов к вторжению в свою голову, но вместо этого Гарри спокойно сказал:  
\- Да.  
\- Сконцентрируйся на нужном воспоминании. Приготовься! Legilimens.

Драко посмотрел в зеленые глаза напротив, и его мгновенно затянуло в чужую память. Он старался быть очень осторожным, затаиться, замереть и не делать ни одного лишнего движения, хотя понимал, что Поттер все равно будет страдать от боли. Он пропускал через себя воспоминание утреннего разговора, словно решето воду, он видел и слышал всё так четко, как будто сам в нем участвовал. А потом его мягко вытолкнуло на поверхность, и он, пошатнувшись, чуть не упал, но тут же подошел к столу и взял зелья. Поттер сидел, зажмурившись и тяжело дыша. Драко раскупорил первый пузырек и поднес его к губам Гарри:  
\- Ну же, Поттер, давай, выпей, и тебе станет легче. Сам сказал, время только до конца ужина, и его осталось не так много.  
Гарри глотнул одно зелье, поморщившись от горечи, затем второе и поднял веки. Встревоженные серые глаза Малфоя были откровением, неужели он действительно беспокоится о нем, Гарри?  
\- Ну что, говорить можешь?  
\- Вполне, все нормально, Малфой, и спасибо за зелья.  
Драко кивнул и отошел к своей кровати:  
\- Но хочу тебе сказать, что я не уверен, что заклинания, которые ты наложил, могут удержать домового. Ты же знаешь, что наших домовиков многие из них, если не все, не остановили бы? Думаю, здесь то же самое. Их магия слишком отлична от нашей, они ее зачастую просто не видят.  
\- Да, догадываюсь, поэтому и старался подстраховаться ужином.  
\- Хорошо, говори, пока есть время.

Но Гарри молчал, он понятия не имел, что говорить! Ведь для того и позволил использовать Малфою легилименцию, чтобы и без разговора было все понятно.  
Драко понимающе хмыкнул:  
\- Ну хорошо, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, чтобы прекратить весь этот кошмар тебе нужно выбрать кого-то одного.  
\- Понимаю, - с вызовом ответил Гарри.  
\- Так и выбирал бы, мне-то для чего рассказывать?  
Гарри стиснул зубы. Он бы в жизни не стал об этом говорить с Малфоем, но больше было не с кем! Эрни и Терри только бы все оборжали, Корнер вообще не тот человек, с которым хотелось посоветоваться, а Энтони… Энтони тоже не подходил по вполне объективным причинам, вот и остался Малфой! Были бы здесь Рон с Гермионой, он бы с ними советовался, а так…

\- А кому? – угрюмо, но с вызовом спросил Гарри.  
Малфой помолчал, прежде чем протянуть:  
\- Дааа, Поттер, привык ты, что все за тебя Грейнджер с Уизелом решают.  
\- Не обзывайся! И ничего не всё.  
\- Ладно, раз ты выбрал с пьяных глаз меня своим наперсником, то предлагаю Голдстейна. К тому же ты ему действительно нравишься, - скривился Драко.  
\- Именно поэтому я и не могу с ним встречаться, - с отвращением сказал Гарри.  
\- Ну скажешь, что это понарошку, объяснишь ему ситуацию, думаю, он с радостью согласится.  
\- Я не хочу давать ему ложные надежды, это жестоко.  
\- Что жестокого-то? Ты ж ему правду скажешь. Или, может, тебе кто-то из местных приглянулся? – с ухмылкой уточнил Драко.  
\- Фу, Малфой, кончай прикалываться! Никто мне вообще не нравится.  
\- Поттер, но выбрать все равно придется, если ты хочешь избавиться от проклятья, а мелкой Уизлетты или кореянки с Рейвенкло здесь нет, - развел руками Драко.  
\- Я не хочу никого выбирать, а показал это тебе вообще-то в надежде, вдруг ты знаешь какое-нибудь антизаклятье.  
\- Потти, - хохотнул Малфой, - да откуда ж мне такое знать, ты б еще спросил, не знаю ли я что-нибудь о магии кентавров. Поэтому самое простое, что ты можешь сделать – это кого-то выбрать. Местных, я так понял, ты не хочешь, остаются Макмиллан с Бутом и Корнер с Голдстейном, но вряд ли Эрни или Терри на это согласятся, значит, выбирай между Майклом и Энтони.  
\- Я уже сказал, что не могу так, ведь Энтони будет надеяться, даже если узнает всю правду. Я не могу использовать его, это подло!  
\- Остынь, Поттер, он вполне возможно сам захочет, чтобы ты его использовал, поговори с ним.

Гарри представил, что ему придется проводить с Энтони еще больше времени и при этом изображать влюбленную парочку, он яростно замотал головой.  
\- Ни за что!  
\- Тогда с Корнером. У него вроде есть девушка дома, - Драко перекосило, - ходят слухи, что маггла, так что она точно ничего не узнает, а он, думаю, не откажется тебе подыграть.  
\- А что плохого в том, что она маггла? – с вызовом спросил Гарри.  
\- Хотя бы то, - веско сказал Драко, - что он сам полукровка, и есть очень большая вероятность, что у такой пары родится сквиб. Но сейчас речь не об этом. Часы тикают, Поттер, ужин скоро закончится.  
\- Ладно, Корнер отпадает.  
\- Почему? – удивился Драко. – Он к тебе дышит совершенно ровно, а значит, вы будете в равном положении.  
\- Мне он не нравится, - тихо сказал Гарри.  
\- Да какая разница! Он и не должен тебе нравиться, вы будете всего лишь разыгрывать из себя парочку, вам не обязательно целоваться.  
\- Нет, ты не понял, он мне вообще не нравится, как человек. Я не смогу изобразить симпатию к нему.

\- Поттер, что-то мне это тоже не нравится: с местными ты не хочешь встречаться, а из наших остался только я, - побледнел Драко.  
Гарри в ужасе уставился на него, а ведь действительно! Но с другой стороны, Малфой в курсе всего, к тому же и так таскается всегда следом, так что ничего не изменится, кроме того, что его перестанут засыпать безвкусными подарками, и липких взглядов поуменьшится. С осознанием выгоды ужас постепенно стал таять в глазах Гарри.  
\- Поттер, - испуганно сказал Драко, - что ты задумал? Мне не нравится твой взгляд, и ты мне не нравишься тоже, и встречаться я с тобой не хочу даже в шутку.  
\- Малфой, а тебе что ведьма велела, а? Куда ты денешься! Сам сказал – это всего лишь розыгрыш, мы же притворяться будем и целоваться нам не обязательно.  
\- Я не хочу!  
\- Думаешь, я хочу? – рявкнул Гарри. – Если у тебя нет других идей, как избавиться от проклятья, то придется.  
\- Поттер, твои фанаты меня Авадами закидают.  
\- Мои фанаты остались в Британии, а эти находятся под воздействием заклятья.  
\- А как же мы, по-твоему, притворимся? Макмиллан и Бут ходят за ручку, обнимаются, смотрят друг на друга влюбленными глазами. Ты ж не думаешь, что я буду с тобой обниматься?  
Вот боггарт! Ну почему тут нет Гермионы?! Она бы смогла подыграть спокойно, особенно после того, что они пережили вместе за последний год, и Гарри действительно любил ее, как свою лучшую, самую верную подругу, как сестру, да уж, замена явно неравноценная. А обниматься с Малфоем, ходить с ним, держась за руку… Гарри поплохело.

\- Не думаю и очень надеюсь, что до такого не дойдет.  
\- А как же ты в таком случае собираешься убедить в нашей неземной любви местную общественность? Как люди должны поверить в то, что мы встречаемся?  
\- Я не знаю! – крикнул Гарри. – Я вообще не представляю, как можно встречаться с парнем!  
\- Мерлин… Какой же ты дремучий все-таки, Поттер.  
\- Какой есть! В конце концов, ты сам захотел сюда за мной поехать, чтобы помогать мне, - разъярился Гарри, - разве не так?  
\- Так, только отгонять от тебя поклонников я точно не планировал и уж тем более притворяться твоим бойфрендом.  
\- Но ты же сделаешь это?  
\- Потти, нам не поверит ни единая душа.  
\- Поверят, Хорек, если мы хоть немного постараемся.  
\- Уверен, что при всем желании не смогу смотреть на тебя влюбленно.  
\- Я тоже, Малфой, не жажду разыгрывать огромную любовь к тебе, но другого выхода не вижу. Думаю, нам придется представлять на месте друг друга кого-то или что-то более приятное, тогда и взгляд получится.  
\- Что-то… - скептически хмыкнул Драко.  
\- Малфой, если у тебя есть любимая девушка или любимый парень, - Гарри закатил глаза на последних словах, - то ты можешь представлять их на моем месте. На твоем же я могу вообразить что-нибудь вкусненькое: котлокекс или шоколадную лягушку.  
\- Лягушку, фу! Ты считаешь, что лягушка вкуснее меня.  
\- Естественно.  
\- Ну и вкус у тебя, Поттер, - скривился Драко. – Ладно, но боюсь, одних взглядов, даже если они у нас получатся, для достоверности будет мало.  
\- А что еще? – растерялся Гарри.  
\- Думаю, без объятий или хотя бы прикосновений не обойтись. И вообще ты же видел, как ведут себя Макмиллан с Бутом, вот и учись у них.  
\- Ага. Что, Малфой, не терпится уже примерить красные чулки?  
\- Поттер, ты тут еще мне поостри и пойдешь встречаться с Голдстейном или Корнером. И с чего, кстати, такой негатив к Корнеру? Ах да, он же встречался с твоими бывшими, - Драко зафыркал от смеха.

Ночью Гарри долго лежал без сна, не понимая, как он сам себя втянул в эту авантюру, как мог согласиться встречаться с Малфоем, да даже не согласиться, а самому предложить ему такое. А если дома кто-то узнает? Хотя даже если Эрни, Терри или остальные расскажут об этом в Британии, то вряд ли кто воспримет всерьез, учитывая сколько о Гарри вечно ходит выдумок и сплетен. Сейчас больше его волновало другое: как суметь убедительно сыграть влюбленность в Малфоя, мало того, что это парень, так еще и Малфой. Гарри попытался вспомнить те ощущения, те чувства, что он испытывал, когда был влюблен в Чжоу или Джинни. В глазах окружающих по нему ничего не было видно, разве что умница Гермиона догадывалась, но теперь-то нужно именно показать чувства, показать то, чего нет.

Положительных воспоминаний про Чжоу фактически не оставалось, разве что что-то смутное, как у него переворачивался желудок каждый раз, когда он на нее смотрел, но это все закончилось с предательством ее подруги Мариэтты Эджком, на сторону которой встала Чжоу. Даже первый в его жизни поцелуй, который случился именно с Чжоу, не вызывал никаких эмоций или приятных воспоминаний. С Джинни все было по-другому, он постоянно испытывал коктейль из ревности и любви, пока они наконец не начали встречаться. Пусть это продлилось недолго, но он был счастлив те месяцы, сейчас же всё остыло, нет ничего, в сердце и душе мертвая пустыня, и как ее оживить, чтобы их с Малфоем внезапно вспыхнувшая любовь выглядела правдоподобно, он не знал.

***

Осенний лес ощущается особо. Даже в первой ипостаси оба оборотня чувствовали зрелый запах орешника и последних грибов, слышали переговоры птиц, спешащих покинуть родные гнезда, и суету белок, деловито шуршащих по дуплам – лесной народ готовился к зиме как к осаде.  
Остывшая земля принимала на себя багрянец и охру листьев, тяжесть осыпавшихся желудей и холод ручьев, которым уже не согреться до весны.

\- Сегодня говорил с мелким, - Титу перескочил ручей по камням, а Ромулус без затей полуобернулся и перемахнул бегущую воду одним прыжком, - и он вроде даже согласен.  
\- На что?  
\- Не «на что», а «с чем». Не с его лапой по волчицам бегать, сам понимаешь.  
\- И?  
\- И я подумал: он ведь растет, ему, как ни верти, пара нужна.  
\- Какая еще пара? – Ром рассмеялся.  
Младшего брата друга он всегда воспринимал как маленького ребенка, и ему и в голову не приходило, что тот может чего-то хотеть… в таком плане.  
\- Ну какая… мужская. Есть тут один на примете. Кришту Ломяну помнишь?  
\- Мясник?  
\- Да. Солидный мужик, спокойный, и по мальчикам. Мелкого не обидит.  
\- А сам-то он что на эту тему мыслит?  
Тропинка круто сворачивала, обрываясь глубоким оврагом. Оборотни, не сговариваясь, одновременно соскочили вниз, сокращая путь.  
\- А что – он только рад. Дами ему по нраву, опять же готовит, по дому убирается, ласковый – чем не жена?  
\- Если б не ломянское пузо, я б подумал, что ты о нем как о жене говоришь, - хмыкнул Ром, - нет, я о Дамьяне. Он-то как относится к неравноправному браку?

Не то чтобы Ромулуса интересовали подробности будущей семейной жизни мелкого, но Дамьян ему не чужой, а если не смотреть внимательно, само такое сожительство очень похоже на навязывание состоявшегося мужчины молоденькому парнишке. Мясник и впрямь по всем параметрам был оборотнем солидным. Солидный достаток, солидное брюшко, солидный возраст, хоть сороковник для оборотня – самая пора расцвета. И в боях за самку никогда не участвовал, защитничек. Конечно, зачем напрягаться, если можно взять себе никому ненужного юношу?  
\- С таким мужем ему никогда не повзрослеть.  
\- А зачем ему взрослеть? Пусть себе в неге и заботе живет, да и утех скоро захочется. Ломяну не сопляк неопытный, но и не старик, вполне себе достойный спутник жизни. Я Дами сегодня сказал про Кришту, так он и не против. Чем ему мясник не пара?

Ром пожал плечами. Ну если мальчишка согласен, то конечно.  
На другой стороне оврага рос сосняк, а потому подниматься по более пологому склону было тяжелей – ноги постоянно скользили по опавшей хвое.  
Парни переглянулись и дружно перекинулись. Два поджарых ловких волка в шерсти неприметного окраса, у одного из которых через шею перекинут позвякивающий мешок, споро скрылись на тропе, ведущей к домику ведьмы.

***

Ночью нога ныла так, что Дами даже перекинулся и заскулил. Иногда переворот давал небольшое облегчение, словно отвлекал от нарастающей боли, но сегодня не помог даже он.

Брат, конечно, сразу подскочил и полночи растирал той темно-зеленой мазью, уговаривал потерпеть и не оборачиваться снова – для волков нужны были иные средства обезболивания, но Дамьяну они почему-то не подходили. Скорее всего, магический фон, нарушенный магом-изувером, не поддавался на традиционное лечение оборотней.  
Ступню разминали сильные пальцы Титу, мазь уже и впитывалась неохотно, но всё же снадобье подействовало. Дами уснул на руках брата, а утром был вялый, хмуро ковырял в тарелке и не принял всерьез слова брата о каком-то там избраннике и браке всерьез.

Ну какие могут быть разговоры о неведомом мужчине, когда любимый уже определен, когда Пара здесь, совсем рядом?  
А Титу, окрыленный меланхоличными «угу», засуетился обрадовано, что-то там сказал о скором знакомстве и шустро собрался к ведунье.

Красивый Ромулус ждал его у калитки, махнул рукой Дамьяну, выглянувшему в окно, и вскоре оборотни скрылись за поворотом.  
Дами вздохнул и стал убирать со стола.

***

На завтрак из комнаты Гарри с Малфоем вышли одновременно с Эрни и Терри. Понимая, что именно сейчас они должны убедить остальных в том, что больше, чем… (кто? Друзья? Но друзьями они никогда не были, и все это прекрасно знали) бывшие соученики по Хогвартсу? В общем, больше… Гарри попытался бросить на Малфоя ласковый взгляд, по крайней мере он надеялся, что ласковый, но ни Эрни, ни Терри никак не отреагировали, то ли взгляд был недостаточно ласков, то ли они не обратили на него никакого внимания. Малфой же вообще делал вид, как обычно, что они едва знакомы. Дааа, такими темпами тяжеловато будет убедить остальных. Ясно, что пока они сами не предпримут хоть каких-то действий, никто и не догадается, что они встречаются. И Гарри решился, потянул Малфоя за рукав:  
\- Драко.

О Мерлин! Первый раз за годы знакомства он назвал его по имени, Гарри внутренне передернулся, вроде даже на языке остался какой-то кислый привкус.  
Малфой обернулся, удивленно вскинув брови.  
\- Посмотри, мне что-то в глаз попало.  
Удивление в глазах Драко сменилось пониманием, он приблизился вплотную и с вниманием вгляделся в зеленые глаза. Кто б подумал, что у Поттера такие густые и черные ресницы?  
\- Они не видят, не верят нам, - едва слышно прошептал Гарри, - не убедим их – никого не убедим.  
Драко закатил глаза и скривился, благо никто, кроме Поттера этого не видел. Конечно, никто не поверит, если они не начнут всем показывать свою великую «любовь». Только как это сделать? Меньше всего Драко хотелось обниматься с Поттером. Гадость какая!

Как там Поттер сказал: представить на его месте кого-то более приятного, вот только кого? Отношений у Драко ни с кем не было, да и не нравился никто ему никогда. В Хогвартсе за ним усиленно ухаживала Панси, и он ей это позволял, а почему бы нет? Но представлять, что влюблен в нее – это тоже самое, что и с Поттером, так что отпадает.  
Гарри с трудом удерживался от смеха, глядя на перекошенное лицо Малфоя. Тот не скрывал своих эмоций, пользуясь тем, что стоял спиной к Макмиллану и Буту.  
Драко положил руку на щеку Поттера, провел пальцем под его глазом и нежно проворковал в расчете на публику:  
\- Давай я посмотрю, Гарри, что ж ты так неосторожно, такие глазки беречь нужно.  
Небо не упало, ничего страшного не случилось – кожа как кожа, теплая, чуть бархатистая.  
Резко наступившая сзади тишина сказала о том, что его услышали, он дернул бровью и довольно ухмыльнулся, Поттер улыбнулся в ответ, но более натурально - его-то могло быть видно.

В этот момент из своей комнаты вышли Майкл Корнер и Энтони Голдстейн.  
\- Вы чего тут стоите? На завтр… - Энтони смолк на полуслове, с недоумением глядя на стоящих вплотную Малфоя и Поттера.  
\- Уже идем, - спокойно ответил Драко и потянул за рукав Поттера к выходу из коридора.  
Стоило сесть за стол, и Эрни, видимо, уже слегка пришедший в себя от увиденного, спросил, тыча вилкой в сторону Гарри и Драко:  
\- Так что это было? Вы что, вместе?  
\- Да, - улыбнулся Гарри и посмотрел на Малфоя, сидящего рядом, тот поднял глаза на Макмиллана и кивнул, поскорее засунув в рот кусочек плацынды с тыквой, только чтобы ничего не отвечать.  
\- Я знал! – выкрикнул Терри, вскидывая руку вверх. – Всегда видел, что Драко к тебе неровно дышит, с самого первого курса он не знал, как обратить на себя твое внимание, - радостно добавил Бут, довольный своей проницательностью, и не обращая внимания, как на минутку перекосился Малфой от его слов.  
\- Точно, - подтвердил Майкл Корнер, - да и Гарри в долгу не оставался, вон как побежал в суд вытаскивать Драко и его семью.  
\- Ну да, - подключился Эрни, не обращая внимания, как от каждого слова их разговора мрачнеет Энтони, - ты ж рассказывал в Визенгамоте, Гарри, как Драко тебя спас, когда вас егери поймали и притащили к нему в поместье, он тебе еще палочку свою отдал, которой ты победил Волдеморта.

Все было не совсем так, не очень-то Малфой хотел отдать свою палочку, ее как раз пришлось с боем у него отнимать, но ладно, сейчас такое толкование играет им на руку.  
\- Да, ты ж еще рассказывал в Министерстве, что мама Драко спасла тебя в Запретном лесу от Волдеморта, рискуя своей жизнью, - добавил Терри.  
\- А Драко поехал за Гарри в Румынию, - вставил свой кнат Корнер.  
\- А Гарри спас Драко в Выручай-комнате от Адского пламени! – воскликнул Эрни.  
И конечно Гарри промолчал, что он тогда и Крэбба с Гойлом пытался спасти, хоть Рон усиленно сопротивлялся, не желая рисковать из-за них жизнью. Сейчас было главное, что вроде им поверили, но для некоторых, очевидно, то, что Гарри обзавелся партнером, роли не играло.

Когда они, забрав сумки, спустились, чтобы идти на занятия, в вестибюле их встретил Марчел Ливиану с ослепительной улыбкой на лице и огромной пурпурной розой в руках. Он протянул ее Гарри, улыбаясь еще шире:  
\- Это тебе.  
Гарри остановился как вкопанный, а потом зарылся под удивленным взглядом Малфоя в сумку.  
\- У меня для тебя тоже кое-что есть, - пробормотал он и вытащил зачарованную книгу, которую ему подсунул Ливиану, - вот, забываю отдать. И кстати, Марчел, я кофе не пью.

Избавившись от тяготившей его ноши, Гарри направился к входной двери, не обращая внимания на растерявшегося Ливиану. Драко, хмыкнув, пошел следом.  
Выйдя во двор, Гарри понял, что этот день уже приятно отличается от предыдущих: в округе не было видно никаких тровантов с любовными посланиями.  
\- Поттер, - как можно тише сказал Драко, - на занятиях сядешь со мной.  
\- А, ну да, - согласился Гарри.

Это было логично, к тому же если они будут сидеть за последним столом, то никто сзади не сможет следить за каждым их движением. Да и не представлял он, как попросит пересесть Голдстейна. Гарри еще за завтраком заметил, как у того исказилось лицо от боли, когда он понял, что Гарри начал встречаться с Малфоем.

Когда Гарри кинул свою сумку на стол рядом с Малфоем, Майкл понял все без слов и сразу сел к Энтони, тот потрясенно посмотрел на него и обернулся к Поттеру:  
\- Гарри, мы будем сегодня заниматься румынским?  
\- Румынским он будет заниматься со мной, Голдстейн, - веско сказал Драко, пристально глядя на Энтони.

\- Эй, Поттер, Малфой, - к ним подошел капитан их сборной по квиддичу Лауренциу Киву, - завтра в пять часов тренировка, не опаздывайте.  
Прозвенел звонок, и буквально через секунду зашел преподаватель Зельеварения Петру Бабеш, спокойный и доброжелательный мужчина.  
\- Усаживаемся, господа, - заговорил он, проходя к своему столу. – Тема сегодняшнего нашего занятия любовные зелья.  
В классе раздались смешки и свист. Гарри уже имел некое представление об этом на уроке у Слагхорна, ну и в подарке от Ромильды Вейн.  
Преподаватель с улыбкой смотрел на студентов:  
\- Успокаиваемся, молодые люди. Надеюсь, никому из вас не придет в голову их готовить для своих нужд, потому что любовь, вызванная ими, не будет настоящей, а лишь создаст непреодолимое влечение к тому, кто напоит этим зельем.  
Бабеш говорил почти то же самое, что и Слагхорн.

\- Как сказал величайший зельевар и алхимик Гектор Дэгворт-Грейнджер: «Опытный мастер-зельевар может вызвать у человека состояние пылкой влюбленности, однако никто еще не в состоянии воссоздать ту непреклонную, неизменную, безоговорочную преданность и верность, которая только и может зваться Любовью», - неожиданно услышать фамилию Гермионы было словно приветом от нее. – Итак, кто мне скажет, какое из любовных зелий является самым мощным?  
\- Амортенция, - выкрикнул кто-то с места.  
\- Верно, господин Алеку. А скажите нам, чем характеризуется это зелье?  
Гарри помнил, что одной из главных примет этого любовного напитка был запах, особый для каждого человека, связанный с тем, что ему дорого. Для него тогда Амортенция пахла пирогом с патокой, полиролью для метлы и тем особым цветочным ароматом, который исходил от Джинни Уизли. Интересно, а какой запах он ощутит сейчас?

Мареш Алеку тоже ответил, что запах, а также особый перламутровый блеск на поверхности и пар, что поднимается и закручивается спиралями.  
\- На сегодняшнем занятии мы будем варить с вами Амортенцию именно для того, чтобы в будущем по запаху вы могли определить не добавлена ли она в вашу еду или питье. Ведь в пище или напитке вы не заметите перламутрового блеска, да и пар уже подниматься не будет. Конечно, главная составляющая любого любовного зелья - это частички того, в кого должно оно влюбить. Но их мы добавлять не будем, - с улыбкой добавил преподаватель.

Заниматься Зельеварением с Малфоем было одно удовольствие – сиди себе тихо и смотри, как он все делает. Да изредка выполняй его поручения, типа:  
\- Разотри в порошок сердце голубки. Давай мне, сам добавлю. Теперь отмеряй одну унцию драконовой крови, хотя нет, это я сам сделаю. Разотри брионию вместе с семенами папоротника.  
Гарри покорно выполнял его задания, поглядывая на класс. Все с воодушевлением копошились над своими котлами.  
\- Поттер, не спи, подай мне яички бобра и апельсиновую цедру.  
Пока Гарри разглядывал емкости с непонятным содержимым, стоящие перед ним на столе, Малфой тяжко вздохнул и взял все нужное сам.  
\- На вот, порежь мелко вербену, - Драко подвинул к Поттеру несколько длинных стеблей, - а я пока добавлю серую амбру.  
Драко приоткрыл плотно притертую крышечку и высыпал на доску несколько небольших кусочков сероватого цвета. Гарри ощутил ужасающий фекальный аромат:  
\- Фу!  
\- Ага, фу. Что ж ты хочешь, Поттер, если она образуется в кишечнике кашалотов?  
\- На сегодня ваше зелье закончено, - объявил в конце занятия профессор Бабеш, - теперь оно месяц будет настаиваться в темноте, и тогда можно добавить «любовные яблоки», которые являются чем?  
\- Корнем мандрагоры! - опять выкрикнул Алеку, видно, зелья ему нравились не на шутку.


	12. Письма, первый матч, или Одолей Малфоя «любовью»

Тренировки по квиддичу проходили три раза в неделю, если позволяла погода и было свободное время на поле, и были достаточно сносными. Капитану команды Лауренциу Киву было далеко до фанатизма Оливера Вуда, но по крайней мере он следил, чтоб это были именно тренировки, а не спектакли с истекающим слюнями, глядя на Гарри, Вьерелом Дэнчулэ, который, очевидно, оказался не под заклятьем Кюкуя, а добровольно влюбленным. Таких, как он, осталось совсем немного, человек пять, включая Марчела Ливиану, но Гарри это все равно ужасно раздражало.

На днях он в очередной раз пытался показать оставшимся поклонникам, как сильно влюблен в Малфоя. Гарри, сидя на метле и высматривая снитч, захихикал, вспоминая, как они с Драко появились в аудитории Алхимии в окружении трех сияющих лиц (Эрни, Терри и Майкл) и одной возвышенно-мрачной физиономии (Энтони). Малфой даже не дрогнул, когда Поттер с ненормально-восторженной улыбкой сгреб со своей парты несколько шоколадок и пару цветочков, один из которых проявил губки и потянулся чмокнуть, и вручил ему. Вежливо принял дары в ладони, умело притушил в глазах опасный огонек и, сделав вид, что вдыхает аромат фиалок, - теперь одна из них пыталась поцеловать его в нос - улыбаясь безмятежно, не открывая рта, произнес: «Оттер, не ерегиай!».  
Впрочем, отвалившиеся челюсти и вытянутые лица однокурсников немного примирили Драко с этой отвратительной сценкой и с не менее отвратительным Поттером.

Мимо с квоффлом в руках с ветерком промчался Малфой: волосы в беспорядке, форма пропотела. Несмотря на розовые очки, через которые смотрел на Поттера их вратарь, мячи именно от Малфоя он всегда старался взять. Вот и сейчас, отведя взгляд от Гарри после свиста и окрика капитана, Дэнчулэ увидел мчавшегося на кольца Драко.

В общем, тренировка проходила как обычно: Гарри периодически ловил снитч, отпускал его и ловил снова, Дэнчулэ пялился на Гарри, загонщики, видно, из солидарности со своим, отбивали бладжеры в сторону Малфоя.

Тренировка подошла к концу, и, спустившись на землю, Киву в сердцах сказал:  
\- Лучше б на тебя, Поттер, запал вратарь «Львов», тогда б нам победа была обеспечена, а так только и остается надеяться, что ты поймаешь снитч, пока его очки могут перекрыть пропущенные Дэнчулэ голы. Теперь ты, Вьерел, если ты будешь так ловить квоффл на следующих тренировках, то на игру мне придется тебя заменить.

Единственным недостатком квиддичного поля в «Канине» было отсутствие раздевалок, а поскольку Гарри и Драко жили в одной комнате, то и душ у них был один на двоих. И каждый хотел успеть первым, когда они вваливались с тренировки потные и мокрые.

***

Неожиданный стук в стекло заставил Гарри вздрогнуть и обернуться, за окном сидела сова, и Малфой поспешил открыть створку и впустить ее. Сначала Гарри решил, что это филин Драко, но тут же понял, что сова хоть и имела «ушки», но была намного меньше по размеру.  
\- Поттер, это к тебе, - протяжно сказал Драко, прочитав надпись на свитке.  
Гарри встал из-за стола, за которым «мучал» румынский, и подошел к незнакомой сове.  
\- Привет, - он посмотрел на письмо, примотанное к ее лапке, и узнал почерк Гермионы. - Ух ты!  
Гарри отвязал свиток и оглянулся, к сожалению, никакого угощения у него не было, но на столе стояла большая банка с совиным печеньем, принадлежащая Малфою. Тот поймал его взгляд, скривился и подтолкнул банку в его сторону:  
\- Бери, угости птицу, она не должна страдать от твоей безалаберности.  
Гарри возмущенно посмотрел на него: ну зачем ему совиные лакомства, если нет совы, хотя, наверное, теперь придется что-то приобрести, чтобы угощать чужих сов.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он и взял несколько мелких печенюшек в форме мышек. – Как же тебя зовут, красавица? – Гарри ласково погладил совушку по спинке. – Можешь полететь в совятню на крыше и погостить там, пока я напишу ответ?

Сова посмотрела на него, склонив голову в сторону, пощелкала клювом, похрустела угощением и вылетела в окно. Гарри сел на свою кровать и развернул свиток.

«Дорогой Гарри! Прости, что пишу тебе только сейчас. Я ужасно-ужасно скучаю по тебе и Рону, все время помню о вас, но произошло столько событий, что я никак не могла найти время, чтобы спокойно сесть и написать письмо. Академия мне очень нравится. Ты не представляешь, какая здесь огромная библиотека, сколько старинных свитков и древних трактатов! Как жаль, что за год я не прочитаю и десятой части.  
Гарри, надеюсь, ты устроился хорошо? Как тебе твоя новая школа? Ты завел уже друзей? Пиши мне, пожалуйста, всё и поподробнее, я очень скучаю по тебе, и мне так жаль, что профессор МакГонагалл не позволила нам учиться в одной школе.  
Я здесь не брала новые предметы, хотя очень хотелось, но тогда у меня совсем не осталось бы времени на библиотеку и научную работу. Здесь есть научные кружки, и студенты могут выбрать руководителя и проводить различные изыскания. Пока я записалась только на руны, в своем научном кружке мы занимаемся расшифровкой рунической тайнописи.  
В Академии студентам последнего курса выделяются отдельные комнаты, так что живу я одна, что очень удобно: никто не трещит про косметические чары и походы в лавки с модной одеждой. А ты? Напиши, с кем живешь ты, на какие занятия ходишь. Гарри, я надеюсь, ты действительно учишься, ведь это выпускной курс.  
В Америке всё по-другому, может, потому, что тут не было магической войны, но люди все как-то проще и веселее. Но я все равно очень скучаю и надеюсь, что мы увидимся на зимних каникулах.  
Береги себя, Гарри, и пиши мне. Крепко обнимаю тебя и целую. Гермиона.  
P.S. Я купила себе ушастую сову, ее зовут Глория».

Драко смотрел, как Поттер с нежной улыбкой читал и перечитывал полученное письмо.  
Гарри решил ответить после ужина, а отправить завтра с утра – пусть сова отдохнет. Настроение у него зашкаливало, вот только он не знал, стоит ли Гермионе писать о его поклонниках и о Малфое, пожалуй, все-таки лучше не нужно. Все равно уже ничего не изменить, а Гермиона будет только зря нервничать.

«Дорогая Гермиона, ты и представить не можешь, как я рад твоему письму, и прости, что был таким ослом летом! Обещаю, я исправлюсь. Я тоже ужасно скучаю по тебе и Рону, мне вас очень сильно не хватает. И буду рад встретиться с вами на зимних каникулах. Где ты будешь отмечать Рождество?  
У меня всё хорошо, не переживай…»

Гарри, задумчиво улыбаясь, описывал Гермионе общежитие, занятия, тренировки по квиддичу, стараясь случайно не упомянуть о хогвартцах, учащихся с ним, или о том, где находится школа «Канин». Хотя прекрасно понимал, что Гермиона могла бы помочь ему дельными советами, но он ведь обещал МакГонагалл никому не сообщать, где будет учиться. В конце письма он написал, что так пока и не купил сову, а школьных здесь попросту нет.

Общественность их отношения с Драко в целом приняла достаточно позитивно, видимо, заклинание Кюкуя сходило постепенно и очень мягко, поэтому никаких сцен Гарри никто не устраивал, и всё было хорошо, не считая преследования Ливиану и тоскующих взглядов Энтони. А потому Гарри держался настороже и вновь и вновь показывал, насколько они с Малфоем влюблены.

Как-то за обедом Терри Бут сказал:  
\- Интересно все-таки, Гарри, получается, вы с Драко настолько близки, ваша магия так схожа, что ты с легкостью смог пользоваться его палочкой и даже победить Волдеморта. Вот что значит судьба и настоящая любовь!  
Эрни, отчего-то расчувствовавшись, посмотрел влюбленно на Терри и чмокнул его в щеку. Гарри чуть не подавился кусочком патричьени – жареной сосиски, которую как раз откусил. Просто поразительно, как вообще хоть кто-то поверил в то, что они с Малфоем могут встречаться, но считать, что это судьба, настоящая любовь… Это было выше его понимания. Главное, чтобы об этом фарсе не узнал Рон! А пока нужно поддерживать имидж влюбленной парочки. И Гарри старался, ему даже начало нравиться под видом ухаживаний испытывать терпение Малфоя, доставать его.

Гарри, войдя во вкус, резвился вовсю. Перед лекцией по Совмещению Чар и Заклинаний, он, вспомнив про Эрни и Терри, прошептал Цветочное заклятье и даже чуть испугался, когда у Драко в волосах зазмеился венок, напоминающий терновый, который тут же украсился нежным яблоневым цветом. Заклинание, конечно, стоило бы уточнить, потому что Гарри, кажется, слегка перестарался, заменяя одно слово другим, похожим, и в результате венок отцвел почти мгновенно, зато обвесился симпатичными розовобокими ранетками.

По аудитории разнесся восхищенный вздох, Поттер сделал вид, что так и надо, Малфой слегка порозовел в тон мелким яблочкам, запутавшимся в его платиновых прядях, и бросил нечитаемый взгляд на Гарри.  
Майкл мечтательно уставился на их парту, пыхтящего Малфоя, судорожно сдирающего венок с головы, и украдкой показал Поттеру большой палец.

Больше цветов Гарри не присылали, но конфеты всё равно возникали периодически от нескольких оставшихся поклонников, влюбленных в Гарри сами по себе, а не под действием заклятья домового.  
В столовой Поттер старался выглядеть как можно более влюбленным, а это, по его мнению, выражалось в томных взорах и подсовываний Малфою самых вкусных кусочков, попутно Гарри перекинул в тарелку Драко так сильно ему не нравящейся фригэруй - шашлык из печени. Он не отлипал от Малфоя ни на секунду, вызывая у того смутное желание то ли стукнуть зеленоглазого паразита по носу, то ли, на радость перешептывающейся толпе, подарить пушисторесничному засранцу такой поцелуй, чтоб тот неделю отдышаться не мог. Ишь строит глазки, как будто его этому вейлы обучали! Ну в эти игры можно и вдвоем играть!

Малфой чопорным жестом промокнул губы, заканчивая трапезу, встал, увлекая Гарри за собой, а Гарри увлек за собой очередную порцию сладкого от изрядно поредевшего стана поклонников. Шоколадные сердечки в золотой фольге летели за парой вслед, кружили над их головами, ритмично раздувались, имитируя биение сердца. В дверях Поттер предупредительно прошел вперед скрипнувшего зубами Драко и открыл перед тем дверь.  
\- Что это у тебя? – неожиданно спросил Малфой, вглядываясь куда-то в район поясницы Гарри.  
\- Где?  
\- Здесь! Запачкался чем-то, - и светлая макушка покачалась осуждающе, - сел на что-то.  
И Драко с наслаждением стал «отряхивать» с форменной поттеровской мантии воображаемую пыль как раз в районе «мягкого места». Со стороны это выглядело заботливым и едва ли не интимным жестом, но уж Поттер-то почувствовал обжигающие удары по касательной, весьма далекие от ласки.  
Едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы вскрикнуть, он с трудом удерживал благожелательное выражение лица – сокурсники словно специально не торопились миновать милую сценку: то один остановится, начнет копаться в сумке, якобы что-то разыскивая, то другой затормозит, завязывая шнурок и без того крепко затянутый…  
\- Малфой, - страдальчески прошептал Поттер, кое-как дождавшись, когда мимо пойдут соученики, - ну я понял, понял, хватит!

А вообще, как себя ведут геи? Наверное, если бы он был сейчас в маггловской части мира, то попытался поискать информацию в интернете. Ну серьезно, не должны же два парня вести себя так, как влюбленные парень с девушкой. Ну да, он специально открыл Малфою дверь, но ведь поступил так по приколу, а если кто-то догадается? Шутки шутками, но пока они здесь учатся, им нужно выглядеть правдоподобной парочкой, а не двумя клоунами. Хорошо, хорошо, клоуном выглядел Гарри, но он уже и не помнил, когда получал от жизни такое удовольствие и так веселился, когда чувствовал себя таким живым, когда над ним непомерным грузом не висели проблемы спасения магического мира от чокнутого маньяка. Ведь поиски хоркруксов никак не назовешь увеселительной прогулкой. И только придумывая очередные шутливые, именно шутливые, каверзы для Малфоя, Гарри вдруг почувствовал всю ту легкость, которую и должен ощущать парень в его возрасте. И Гарри принял решение не заморачиваться и получить от жизни как можно больше удовольствия, в конце концов, страдать от навязчивых поклонников – это не сражаться с Пожирателями или Волдемортом. А в его жизни и так было слишком мало хорошего, чтобы от него отказываться, даже если это всего лишь возможность безнаказанно подшутить над Малфоем, ну почти безнаказанно. Гарри потер ягодицы: все-таки у Малфоя сильный удар.

***

С Гермионой теперь завязалась регулярная переписка, ее бедная сова не успевала отдыхать, хотя Гарри всегда отправлял ответ на следующий день. Также он был очень рад как-то увидеть Сычика Рона, хотя за письмо взялся с опаской.

«Привет, Гарри! Извини, если вел себя с тобой как скотина, но ты тоже друг хорош. Мог бы за столько месяцев и сам написать. Я работаю с Джорджем в его магазинчике приколов, мне нравится, да и Джордж вроде потихоньку начинает приходить в себя. На выходные ездим с ним в «Нору», жаль, что ты так ни разу за эти четыре месяца не навестил нас. Родители скучают по тебе, особенно мама. Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся в этом году, хотя бы на Рождество. Ты же приедешь домой на каникулы? Как там тебе, кстати, учится? Познакомился с кем-то?  
P.S. Гарри, Гермиона тебе ничего не писала?»

Гарри задумчиво смотрел на последнее предложение, речь явно шла не просто о том, пишет ли ему Гермиона, а скорее о том, что именно она пишет. А раз это интересует Рона, то скорее всего и касается его с Гермионой отношений. Гарри еще в Хогвартсе, когда они встретились в начале августа, показалось, что между Роном и Гермионой появилось какое-то напряжение, и то, что Рон не захотел ехать вместе с Гермионой в Америку на учебу, ее явно очень сильно задело.

Если они поссорились, а такие случаи уже были, то Гарри все равно представления не имел, чем может помочь, да еще и будучи так далеко от них.

Последний раз вместе с письмом Гермиона прислала небольшую посылку, развернув ее, Гарри с благодарной улыбкой увидел несколько шоколадных лягушек. Тут же сунув парочку в карман, остальные убрал в тумбочку возле кровати. Как же приятно будет полакомиться любимой сладостью. Накормив Глорию совиным печеньем, Гарри виновато посмотрел на дверь ванной, где намывался Малфой, печенье было его, а он уже третью неделю забывал купить. В итоге сову Гермионы и Сычика Рона приходилось угощать чужим лакомством.

Гарри выпустил сову в окно и, скинув на стул мантию, прилег на кровать с англо-румынским справочником. Малфой из ванной вышел в элегантных брюках и шелковой рубашке. Нет, ну кто так одевается дома? Странные эти аристократы. Вот на Гарри были трикотажные спортивные штаны и футболка - удобно, мягко, комфортно, а Малфой вырядился будто на свидание, хотя Гарри знал, что пока они разыгрывают «великую любовь», это невозможно. Подозрительно глянув на Поттера, Драко открыл шкаф и, глядя в зеркало, начал водить по волосам своим зачарованным гребнем, выравнивая их. Гарри поморщился, глупость несусветная. И зачем это делать? Как будто если все узнают, что у Малфоя вьющиеся волосы, то Земля сойдет с орбиты. Да до его прически дела никому нет!

Резкий зуммер вырвал Гарри из его мыслей, он вздрогнул и вскочил с кровати, рядом такой же ошеломленный стоял Малфой. На автомате схватив и накинув мантии, с палочками в руках, они распахнули дверь и выглянули наружу, из соседних дверей с таким же непониманием на лицах высунулись остальные. За стеклянной стеной, перегораживающей их коридор стоял Раду Эминеску с девятого курса и, глядя на Поттера и Малфоя, усиленно махал рукой. Видимо, это был своеобразный звонок – привет от Кюкуя, не иначе.  
\- Киву срочно собирает команду внизу, - завопил Эминеску, стоило им открыть дверь.  
\- Что-то случилось? – прохладно спросил Драко.  
\- Нет, это по поводу игры, - уже спокойнее ответил Раду. – Ну у вас тут и система, - бурчал он, когда они спускались по лестнице, - еле дозвался.  
Капитан их команды, Лауренциу Киву, оглядел игроков и расстроенно сказал:  
\- Игру перенесли на эту субботу, а мы даже толком не готовы.  
\- Почему? – тут же спросил Малфой.  
\- Директор первый раз за столько лет договорился об экскурсиях в драконий заповедник. Группы будут небольшие, а желающих много, так что все осенние игры переносятся ближе. А мы даже толком не потренировались! – снова с тоской повторил Киву и умоляюще посмотрел на Гарри: - Поттер…  
\- Да понял я, понял, все будет в порядке.  
\- Тренировки будут все оставшиеся три дня, - добавил Лауренциу, - время я потом скажу.  
На этой не очень оптимистичной ноте они разошлись.

Драко отчего-то чувствуя неловкость, повел плечами, что-то было не то, словно легкий посторонний, едва уловимый запах чужого одеколона, он скользнул руками вдоль мантии, с удивлением нащупывая в кармане какой-то предмет. Драко засунул туда руку и недоуменно уставился на коробочку с шоколадной лягушкой. Гарри, заметив, что Малфой остановился, оглянулся и поймал его изучающий взгляд:  
\- Поттер, скажи-ка мне на милость, какого боггарта ты в моей мантии?  
Гарри задумчиво изучил мантию Малфоя:  
\- Наверное, потому, что ты в моей, да еще и нагло роешься в карманах.

Малфой начал приоткрывать коробочку, и Гарри крикнул:  
\- Осторожнее! Удерет!  
\- Не боись, - пробормотал Драко, - я тыщу раз видел, как их Гойл с Креббом фунтами пожирали, так что в курсе.  
Драко ловко схватил пытавшуюся выпрыгнуть лягушку, с сомненьем осмотрел ее и откусил голову. Он медленно жевал, словно смакуя:  
\- Не то чтоб что-то особенное, но если б знал раньше, какие они на вкус, то согласился бы с тобой.  
\- По поводу? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Я б тоже предпочел себе лягушку...

Гарри с недоумением смотрел на него, а потом вспомнил, как сказал, что будет на месте Малфоя представлять шоколадную лягушку.  
Тот проглотил последний кусочек и вытащил из коробочки вкладыш.  
\- Все б хорошо, если б она только так не дрыгалась. О! Ну конечно, - язвительно добавил Драко, - как же без героя?  
На вкладыше был изображен Гарри, который то смотрел прямо, то смущенно отводил взгляд в сторону: «Величайший Герой Британии! Победитель темного мага Лорда Волдеморта! Гарри Поттер!»

***

На поле команды выходили под оглушительный рев трибун, вопли и свист болельщиков. Гарри скользнул взглядом по трибунам: воодушевленные, предвкушающие лица, у некоторых в руках серебристые с синим флажки, у других - красные с золотом, кто-то держал изображение льва, кто-то - орла.  
Команды подошли к тренеру Йоргу, который был судьей матча, выстроились напротив друг друга. Гарри догадывался, что вот этот парень, которого он совершенно не знал, его соперник, надо было хоть у Киву поинтересоваться, что за ловец в команде противника.  
— Капитаны, пожмите друг другу руки, — сказал Йоргу, и после того, как они это сделали, выпустил мячи из ящика, стоявшего у его ног. — Все на метлы! Я жду от вас честной игры! По свистку... три... два... один...  
Всё это до боли напоминало матчи в Хогвартсе. Прозвучал свисток, и игроки взвились в воздух.  
Гарри кружил над стадионом, выискивая снитч и заодно поглядывая на Дэнчулэ, который не сводил с него глаз вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на игре и следить за квоффлом. С таким вратарем шанс на победу у них был, только если Поттеру удастся в кратчайшие сроки поймать снитч.

И тут он его увидел, снитч парил у земли прямо под кольцами противника. Гарри развил бешеную скорость, увиливая от бладжеров соперника. Под рев и аплодисменты трибун он протянул руку и крепко схватил крошечный сопротивляющийся мячик.  
Прозвучал свисток судьи, и громогласный голос комментатора сообщил:  
\- На четвертой минуте ловец команды «Орлов» поймал снитч! Матч закончился со счетом сто пятьдесят : десять в пользу «Орлов»!  
Значит, даже за четыре минуты им успели забить гол!  
Гарри опустился на поле и увидел, как шесть серебристо-синих игроков летят к нему. Капитан бросился к нему и крепко обнял, остальные стояли с улыбками на лицах, правда, у Вьерела Дэнчулэ она была несколько блаженной.

Когда они шли в общежитие, Малфой недовольно сказал:  
\- Ну что, отличился, Поттер, как всегда? А тебе не пришло в голову дать другим игрокам поиграть, а зрителям получить удовольствие от игры? На четвертой минуте…

***

Стук в дверь заставил Гарри подскочить, Драко, посмотрев в последний раз на себя в зеркало, закрыл шкаф и крикнул:  
\- Открыто!  
В комнату осторожно заглянул Майкл, Гарри сначала не понял с чего это он так осторожничает, но потом догадался: все ведь, наверное, ожидают, что они с Малфоем наедине занимаются всякими непотребствами.  
\- Эй, ребята, мы тут собираемся в Век Урсул, вы с нами?  
Гарри тут же подумал, что можно пойти и купить каких-нибудь совиных радостей, чтобы не таскать их у Малфоя.

Лес даже днем выглядел так, словно на землю пали сумерки. Дорога, которой они ходили, не раз вызывала неприятное чувство тревоги то ли потому, что уже начался октябрь, а вместе с ним осенняя хандра, то ли потому, что в предгорьях было ощутимо, пронизывающе холодно, то ли потому, что оставалось ощущение слежки. Может, это было из-за то и дело попадающихся тровантов, а может, действительно кто-то следил через еще неопавшую листву с деревьев.  
Так они и шли до самой деревни – на лицах беззаботность, в душе раздрай. Впрочем, Эрни и Терри, похоже, и впрямь ничего такого не ощущали, а потому весело травили анекдоты и дурачились, кидая друг в друга шишки. Но, возможно, Гарри только казалось, что остальные тоже испытывают дискомфорт, но ловко скрывают его.

В деревне особо не задержались, побродили по магазинам пару часов, посидели в кафе и отправились назад в школу.  
В общем-то, встречать на обратной дороге знакомого оборотня вошло уже в привычку, скорее, странно было бы, если бы он не появился. Но нет, не успели они вступить под сень деревьев, как он уже тут как тут.  
\- Ты видел когда-нибудь гламурного оборотня? - ткнув локтем в бок, спросил Эрни у Гарри.  
И действительно, Ромулус, дабы очаровать красавчика-мага, не только принарядился во все новомодное, но даже побрился.  
\- Лапусик, - сказал он, преграждая дорогу Поттеру и протягивая ему сверток, - не забыл меня? Имей в виду, я не отступлюсь!  
У Гарри от такого обращения закаменело лицо; Драко демонстративно потянул палочку из рукава.  
\- Погоди, Кудряш, - отмахнулся Ром, а Малфоя аж затрясло (КТО ТУТ КУДРЯШ?!), - вот смотри, симпопончик, я начинаю ухаживать не просто так!  
Он развернул сверток и протянул Гарри ПОЮЩИЕ ШОКОЛАДНЫЕ СЕРДЕЧКИ в узнаваемой золотинке из той самой шоколадной лавки!!!  
А другой рукой извлек откуда-то из-за спины БУКЕТ!  
Немая сцена. Хогвартцы переглянулись и начали дико ржать.  
Поттер, всхлипывая, прислонился лбом к плечу Драко, хохоча как никогда в жизни. Ромулус, ничего не понимая, услышал сквозь хохот: «Кюкуй помрет от счастья». Драко сдерживался сколько мог, но тоже не выдержал и сорвался в совсем неаристократический смех.  
\- У него мания величия разовьется, – всхлипывал он и утирал слезы.

Конечно, ни Эрни с Терри, ни Майкл с Энтони о проклятье, наложенном Кюкуем, не знали, они смеялись над самой ситуацией, над тем, что грозный вервольф – опасное магическое создание - проявил такую же убогую фантазию, как и студенты в школе – поклонники Гарри.  
Парни обошли растерявшегося впервые в жизни оборотня и, посмеиваясь, пошли дальше.  
То, как остальные поглядывали на Гарри, давало ему понять, что «симпомпончика» и «лапусика» они ему еще долго будут вспоминать. А Гарри смотрел на одну, случайно пропущенную, прядку в прическе Драко, которая завилась колечком и улыбался.

***

Ну, «Мясник» - это в шутку, конечно.  
Ломяну уже давно не охотился в лесу, то-то и брюшко отросло. Гуси, овцы во дворе вот и «добыча». Ни тебе беготни, ни тебе суеты – всё мясо в крепких сараюшках или блеет-гогочет, или коптится.  
А Дамьян ему нравился, вот только худоват паренек, а так, что ж, теплый сердечный друг, да ежели еще и с брачной гривной – никогда не лишнее в хозяйстве.

Оборотень под сорок – это ж вам не переполненный гормонами подросток. Шоколадки-цветочки – кому надо? А вот кусок баранины, закопченный над можжевельником, да приличный гусь на стол, это да, это в тему!  
Вот и появился у Дами ухажер, о котором он ни сном, ни духом.  
Ну встречается ему теперь чуть чаще улыбающийся знакомый брата по имени Кришту. Ну впихнет в руки вкуснопахнущий сверток или корзинку. И что? Брат не против такого дополнения к столу, а гусиные шкварки и впрямь хороши, пожаренные с гусиными же яйцами.

И с чего это брат, блестя глазами, вдруг начал интересоваться, как сегодня выглядел этот Ломяну? Откуда ему, Дамьяну, знать? Одет, причесан и презенты с чего-то преподносит.  
Да про гривну чего-то выспрашивает, какую да из чего? На кой ему брачная гривна? Пусть об этом его Пара думает. Если эта Пара (на этих мыслях Дами мрачнел) вообще о нем подумает когда-нибудь.

А теперь еще Мясник стал подлавливать хромого парнишку да помогать нести – то хворост с лесу, то свой же презент до дома донесет. Да всё рассказывает, что он есть на ужин любит. Какое Дами до этого дело? Впрочем, это же любимого брата знакомый, пусть болтает, Дамьян вежливый и только рассеяно головой кивал на словесные излияния Ломяну.  
А тот и рад. Соловьем разливался, как с ним его избраннику жить хорошо будет. Дами снова кивал «конечно, хорошо». А какое у него хозяйство крепкое, да как он любить и оберегать избранника будет! Дамьян машинально, о своем думая, поддакивал «да, крепкое хозяйство – это замечательно», а Мясник прям от гордости раздувался да, понижая зачем-то голос, обещал показать в ближайшем будущем. Дамьян снова кивал, хоть и неинтересно ему хозяйственные постройки разглядывать.


	13. Встреча с Чарли, сова для Гарри, или Поездка в замок Дракулы

Выходя из общежития на занятия, Гарри ну никак не ожидал увидеть во дворе невысокого коренастого молодого человека с огненно-рыжей шевелюрой и в костюме из драконьей кожи.  
\- Чарли… Чарли? Ты здесь откуда? - Гарри, улыбаясь, подошел к Чарльзу Уизли.  
\- Гарри, - улыбаясь так же широко, Чарли крепко обнял Поттера, - рад тебя видеть.  
\- Эм… я тебя тоже, но какими судьбами?  
\- У нас в заповеднике работают два драконолога, так они сказали, что их сыновья сейчас учатся в Румынии на выпускном курсе, а Рон писал, что ты учишься где-то в мужской школе, ну я и решил разведать, а вдруг ты тоже тут.  
Подошедший Драко с любопытством прислушивался к разговору.  
\- И как же ты разведывал? – уточнил Гарри.  
\- Это было нелегко, - усмехнулся Чарли, - но хотелось найти тебя, поблагодарить… Что ж ты так пропал, Гарри? Рон с Джинни сказали, что на письма ты не отвечал, в «Нору» не приезжал.  
Гарри закаменел:  
\- Прости, Чарли, но…  
\- Ничего, - хлопнул его по плечу Уизли.  
\- Так как ты меня нашел?  
\- Списался с директором Батори, и тот после консультации с МакГонагалл разрешил приехать повидать тебя, правда, затребовал экскурсии в заповедник взамен. А ты еще больше вырос, Гарри.  
Последний раз Поттер видел Чарли на свадьбе у Билла в «Норе», в принципе они вообще никогда близки не были и встречались не так уж часто. Хотя Чарли всегда был добродушным, веселым и позитивным – смесь характеров близнецов и Молли Уизли.  
\- Поттер, - очень прохладно вдруг заговорил Малфой, стоявший в паре шагов сзади и делавший вид, что его тут нет, - у нас через пять минут Чары.  
\- А, точно, - обернулся Гарри, напрочь забывший и о Малфое, и об учебе.  
Чарли с улыбкой переводил взгляд с Поттера на незнакомого юношу.  
\- Эээ… - начал Гарри, но его прервал Драко, подходя ближе и обнимая Гарри за пояс.  
\- Еще один рыжий… несложно догадаться, что это Уизли, - надменно сказал он.  
Чарли поперхнулся и с трудом подавил смех и удивление от увиденного:  
\- Еще один высокомерный блондин, видимо, Малфой.  
Гарри был ужасно смущен грубостью Малфоя и тем, что тот обнял его при Чарли. Зачем? Ведь эта игра только для школы, вернутся в Британию, и там можно будет забыть про эту игру, а даже если кто-то из хогвартцев проболтается, то вероятность того, что ему или им поверят, все равно очень мала.  
\- Гарри, может, встретимся после занятий, поболтаем?  
\- Отлично, Чарли, только где?  
\- Я буду в Век Урсуле, там есть небольшой трактирчик с отличной кухней, тоже «Урсул» называется. Найдешь?  
\- Найду, конечно. Встретимся после трех, я приду.  
\- Мы придем, - с нажимом поправил Драко.  
Гарри скользнул глазами по застывшему лицу Малфоя и подтвердил:  
\- Ага, мы придем.

***

Когда на перемене перед Алхимией Драко достал из кармана коробочку с шоколадной лягушкой, Гарри, сузив глаза, тихо заметил:  
\- Малфой, это ж моя лягушка.  
Драко так же тихо, чтоб никто не услышал, что они обращаются друг к другу по фамилиям, ответил:  
\- Дань за то, что вырядился в мою мантию, Поттер.  
\- Это кто еще вырядился и кто кому должен дань платить!  
\- Тише, - Драко оглянулся на класс, и в этот момент лягушка ловко выпрыгнула из коробочки и поскакала по столу.  
Понимая, что и после очищающих никто ее есть не станет, всю оставшуюся перемену Гарри под любопытными взглядами сокурсников тренировал ее прыгать через волшебную палочку. Драко тем временем достал карточку и с возмущением уставился на нее:  
\- Что такое, Поттер, теперь что, на всех карточках будет твой портрет?  
\- Тише, - зашипел Гарри, заметив, что Энтони, сидящий впереди начал поворачиваться, - спрячь, пока никто не увидел, - и тут же добавил совсем другим тоном специально для Голдстейна, мило улыбаясь Малфою и томно хлопая ресницами: - Что ты сказал, дорогой?  
\- Уже ничего, мой симпомпончик.

По дороге в общежитие расспросили у Штефана, где им искать трактир «Урсул», оставили в комнате сумки и направились в деревню, решив там и пообедать.  
Чарли их уже ждал за столиком и радостно поприветствовал. Перед ним стояло полкружки пива.  
\- Вы вовремя, не обедали?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Гарри, присаживаясь за столик.  
Драко сел рядом и сразу поднял руку, тут же подошла девушка в белом передничке, расшитом национальным узором. Чарли заказал чорбу и трансильванские галушки с жареной бараниной и чесночным соусом, Гарри - жаркое из мяса и овощей «токанэ» и абрикосовый десерт в белом вине. Пока Малфой решал, что ему выбрать и обсуждал это с официанткой, Гарри посмотрел на Чарли и улыбнулся:  
\- Ну как ты, Чарли?  
Тот усмехнулся:  
\- Прекрасно, Гарри, - и кивнув на Малфоя, уточнил: - Вы что, теперь вместе?

Гарри мысленно скривился. И зачем, спрашивается, Малфой их так подставил? Ведь не только Гарри, себя же тоже! Чего ему на попе ровно не сиделось? Он заставил себя улыбнуться ласково в его сторону и сказал:  
\- Ага, встречаемся.  
Чарли тоже почувствовал себя неловко, он помнил, что раньше Поттер встречался с его сестрой, да Джинни до сих пор надеялась, что они снова будут вместе.  
\- Только, Чарли, не нужно об этом никому говорить. И Рону в том числе.  
Чарли долго смотрел на Гарри, прежде чем уточнить:  
\- Не говорить, потому что это все не всерьез или как раз наоборот, но ты боишься, чтоб его, - он показал глазами на Малфоя, - проклятьями не закидали?  
\- И это тоже.  
\- Гарри, я на процессе против них не присутствовал, но газеты мне прислали почитать, да и в письмах много чего написали.

Драко давно уже сделал заказ и теперь нагло прислушивался к тихому чужому разговору:  
\- Уизли, в чем твоя проблема? Тебе не все равно, с кем он встречается?  
\- Может, и не все равно, - спокойно ответил Чарли. – Гарри мне как брат, и я не хочу, чтобы его использовали.  
\- Смотря как использовать, Уизли, - оскалился Драко. – К тому же, может, он сам хочет быть использованным.  
\- Фу! – Гарри возмущенно посмотрел на Малфоя. – Прекрати ругаться, а то у меня впечатление, что вы не обо мне говорите, а о салфетках.

Им очень удачно принесли заказ, так что Чарли с Драко успокоились или сделали вид, что успокоились, и принялись за еду. Перед Малфоем поставили тушеного в чугунке цыпленка и к нему салат из свежих овощей, в котором он закопался, выискивая кусочки брынзы.

Через несколько минут та же девушка принесла большой бисквит с фруктами, на котором кремом было выведено: «Гарри, ты прекрасен!» Она поставила его перед Чарли и, улыбнувшись, показала за спину:  
\- Это тот господин передал.  
Но тут увидела, что «господин» отчаянно машет руками и головой, показывая, что его подарок достался не тому.  
\- Ой, простите!  
\- Ничего, милая, мы разберемся, - улыбнулся Чарли и, когда девушка, ушла, в упор посмотрел на Поттера: - Гарри, и что это значит?  
\- Эмм… пирог?  
Гарри посмотрел на Вьерела, передавшего презент, и робко улыбнулся Чарли.  
\- Уизли, ну что непонятного? - вклинился Драко.  
\- Да все непонятно, Малфой. Вдруг вы неожиданно начинаете встречаться, теперь вот Гарри подарок передали. Что это вообще значит?  
\- И вовсе не неожиданно, Уизли. Тебе что, Гарри должен был лично объявить, что он с кем-то встречаться начал? А может, мы давно к этому шли, - заносчиво сообщил Драко.  
\- Давно? Да Гарри еще год назад встречался с моей сестрой.  
\- Это от безысходности, просто он не догадывался, что я ему взаимностью отвечаю.

Чарли одарил Малфоя долгим взглядом, хмыкнул и придвинул пирог к Гарри. Тот покачал головой и отодвинул его на середину стола.  
\- Не будешь пробовать?  
\- Меня и мой десерт вполне устаивает.  
Хотя пирог пах изумительно. Чарли легко рассмеялся:  
\- Боишься, что его пропитали Амортенцией?  
\- А почему бы и нет? – ответил вместо Гарри Малфой. – С его «счастьем» очень даже может быть.  
Чарли, наклонившись к пирогу, принюхался, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Не могу понять, - пробормотал он, - если она тут и есть, то запах пирога ее полностью перебивает.  
Пирог действительно так сильно пах свежей сдобой и фруктами, что Чарли был, наверное, прав.

Они еще какое-то время после обеда посидели, беседуя о школе «Канин», об оборотнях и вампирах Румынии, о Всемирном драконоведческом заповеднике, в котором работал Чарли.  
\- Кстати, парни, а вы собираетесь к нам на экскурсию?  
Гарри вообще-то хватило с головой общения с тремя драконами: Норбертой Хагрида, венгерской хвосторогой на четвертом курсе и старым драконом из Гринготса, поэтому он в заповедник не собирался, но поди объясни это Чарли, помешанному на драконах.  
\- Гарри, - видя, что молчание затягивается, сказал Уизли, - если не хочешь ехать со всеми, то я могу для тебя организовать пропуск после окончания учебного года, летом. Ну, то есть для вас с Драко.  
\- А… ага, спасибо, Чарли, если Драко это будет интересно, - он многозначительно посмотрел на Малфоя.  
Тот изогнул бровь и с ухмылкой сказал:  
\- Мы подумаем, Уизли. Ты же знаешь Поттера, где он – там неприятности, как бы не получилось, стоит ему оказаться в вашем заповеднике, так все драконы сразу вырвутся из загонов и устроят восстание.  
Чарли с улыбкой смотрел на Малфоя:  
\- Странные у вас все-таки отношения, с другой стороны, если ты Гарри называешь по фамилии, то мне даже обижаться не стоит.

***

Они вышли на улицу, и Чарли сказал, что ему нужно забежать в какую-то лавку:  
\- Хотите, пойдемте со мной или подождите здесь.  
Малфой, посмотрев по сторонам, показал на магазинчик «Звери для дома»:  
\- Мы туда зайдем – Поттеру сова нужна.  
Гарри недовольно посмотрел на Малфоя, но пошел следом, когда тот направился к магазину. Внутри сильно пахло животными, а уханье сов и крики, писк прочих птиц просто оглушали. Вверху всех стен магазинчика, кроме передней, шли полки, на которых размещались совы. Было их великое множество и разнообразие. Гарри, мазнув по ним взглядом, посмотрел по сторонам: на прилавке стояло несколько небольших террариумов со змеями, аквариум с лягушками и клетка с крысами, никаких действительно волшебных созданий он не заметил. Магазин выглядел абсолютно по-маггловски, если не знать, что его обитатели обладают некоторыми магическими способностями.  
\- Что ищут молодые люди? – любезно осведомился продавец – пожилой колдун с коротко стриженой кудрявой бородой.  
\- Почтовую сову, - тут же ответил Драко, не обращая внимание на то, как гневно посмотрел на него Поттер.  
Ну в конце концов, сколько можно страдать, устроил тут драму!

Продавец с воодушевлением начал рекламировать сов, поглядывая на Драко, тот, делая вид, что слушает, следил за Поттером. Было видно, что все рассказы пропадают втуне, так как Гарри, осмотрев все вокруг, склонился над коробкой в углу магазинчика.  
\- Поттер, для кого рассказывают? – с неудовольствием поинтересовался Малфой. – Ты сову собираешься покупать?  
\- Похоже, что да, - ответил Гарри, присаживаясь на корточки возле коробки.  
\- Поттер, - с подозрением спросил Драко, - и что ты там уже обнаружил?  
Он подошел ближе и уставился поверх головы Гарри в коробку, там на не очень чистой подстилке сидела среднего размера сова, встрепанная, нахохлившаяся и какая-то облезлая. Вид у нее был самый нездоровый.  
\- Это еще что за чучело? – поднял брови Драко.  
\- Сам ты… - пробормотал Гарри и, поглаживая сову по спинке, спросил по-румынски у продавца: - Что с ней?  
Тот, распинающийся о преимуществах почтовых сов, купленных именно в его магазине, запнулся на полуслове и посмотрел в сторону Поттера.  
\- Эта сова прибилась сюда совсем израненная, я подлечил ее, но она все равно хворает. Может, у нее погиб хозяин, и она пыталась жить в лесу сама, а на нее напали, может, еще что… Кто знает, господин… Но если вам нужна хорошая почтовая сова, то она не годится, выбирайте из этих, - он повел рукой в сторону полок с совами, - вон какие красавицы, и все здоровы!

Гарри поднес ладонь к белому «личику» совы, и она стала легонько прикусывать его пальцы, очень слабо, издавая при этом тихие звуки. Он опустил ладонь ниже, и сова, помогая себе крыльями, вскарабкалась на нее и сомкнула коготки вокруг пальцев, она была небольшая, поменьше Хедвиг и очень-очень легкая. Гарри показалось, что ее мутноватые круглые глазки посветлели, а «ушки» стали торчать бодрей.  
Он встал и подошел к прилавку, поглаживая ее другой рукой:  
\- Сколько стоит эта сова?  
Продавец с непониманием уставился на него, и Гарри понял, что говорил на английском.  
\- Малфой, переведи.  
\- Поттер, - неверяще сказал Драко, - ты не купишь эту перьевую метелку и не притащишь ее в нашу комнату.  
\- Куплю и притащу! – разозлился Гарри и снова обратился к продавцу: – Сколько?  
\- Господин, я же говорю, прибилась она, думаю, подлечу, она оклемается, а оно вона как… Только сидит, нахохлившись, почти не ест ничего. Зачем она вам? Какой с нее почтальон? Вот из этих выбирайте, а она сдохнуть может в любой момент.  
\- Сколько? – процедил Гарри, раздувая ноздри от гнева.  
\- Да нисколько, хотите, так забирайте, - махнул рукой продавец, отчаявшийся продать нормальную сову.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо. Мне, наверное, для нее клетка нужна?  
\- Сейчас! – возмутился Драко. – Мало того, что ты тащишь ее к нам в комнату, так еще и клетка… У нас и так места мало, оклемается и отправится в совятню!  
\- Тогда корм. Спроси у него, чем ее лучше кормить сейчас. Я потом еще с Чарли проконсультируюсь.  
\- Уизли? Ты считаешь, что если он драконолог, то и про лечение сов должен все знать.  
\- Просто он животных очень любит, его Хагрид сильно уважает за это. Эх, был бы тут Хагрид…  
\- Только его нам и не хватало!  
\- Представь себе!

Драко, качая головой, начал расспрашивать про питание и лечение больной совы.  
\- Хорошо бы ее новорожденными мышатами кормить сейчас, - сказал продавец, но увидев возмущенное лицо Поттера и его округлившиеся глаза, добавил, - но можно и просто мясо мелкими кусочками давать или фарш. Неплохо туда вмешать сырое яйцо.  
Гарри озадачился, где это он должен все достать.  
\- Поттер, даже и не мечтай! Ты не будешь в комнате держать сырое мясо или фарш!  
\- Да я даже не знаю, где их взять.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Купи ей какой-то сухой корм и пошли уже, тебя там Уизли, наверное, с крупами разыскивает.  
\- Да, точно, - заторопился Гарри и снял с шеи свой старый гриффиндорский шарф.  
Он сложил его вдвое и обернул вокруг совы, так, чтобы выглядывала только голова, и то не полностью.  
Продавец поставил на прилавок коробку с кормом и упаковку совиных вафель, потом, кряхтя, вытащил откуда-то снизу старую небольшую корзинку с длинной ручкой.

Когда они вышли на улицу, Чарли уже ждал их и кинулся навстречу:  
\- Кого-то приобрел, Гарри?  
\- Старую, больную сову, - ответил вместо него Малфой, - Поттер же не может не осчастливить всех вокруг, иначе день будет прожит зря.  
\- И вовсе не всех, - проворчал Гарри, - всего лишь одну сову. Глянь, Чарли, ты можешь что-то посоветовать?  
Чарли склонился над совой, поинтересовавшись со смешком:  
\- И как ты его терпишь, Гарри?  
\- Это кто еще кого терпит! Нашел мученика, Уизли, - тут же вклинился Драко.  
\- Пойдемте, ребята, провожу вас до школы, а то уже темнеет.  
\- Мы уже совершеннолетние, Уизли, - язвительно заметил Малфой.  
\- Ничего, как раз про сову поговорим.  
\- Ой, Чарли, давай в трактирчике купим ей свежего мяса, а то я еще пока не знаю, как это на румынском сказать.  
\- Никакого свежего мяса в комнате, Поттер!  
\- Она слабенькая, ей, наверное, сухой корм не очень полезен.  
\- Гарри, корм специально сбалансирован для сов, так что думаю, он ей вполне подходит.  
Слава Мерлину, по дороге в школу оборотень им тоже не попался, видимо, он только в выходные дни околачивался рядом в надежде на встречу с Гарри.

***

Когда они вернулись из деревни, на столе для подарков, теперь практически пустующем, появились три лягушки: фарфоровая, заспиртованная в банке и красиво вышитая на носовом платке. Гарри с изумлением осмотрел подарки – это было что-то новенькое, пожал плечами и зашел в свой коридор. Малфой, который прекратил уничтожать подарки, когда их количество резко уменьшилось, тоже поразглядывал лягушек, высоко подняв брови, но ничего не сказал.

Они пришли незадолго до ужина, и Гарри принялся устраивать сову, ему казалось, что в корзинке ей будет слишком тесно, к тому же хотелось поставить поилку, хоть совы особо не пьют воду, им хватает влаги из пищи, но не из сухого же корма! В итоге он просто положил на тумбочке рядом с кроватью сложенный шарф, посадил в импровизированное гнездышко сову и поставил рядом пиалку с водой. Пиалу пришлось трансфигурировать из стакана.

Гарри присел на кровать и погладил сову по сложенным крылышкам:  
\- Ну как тебе новый дом? Надо бы тебе имя дать.  
Он задумался. Ничего интересного в голову не приходило: все клички казались или сильно напыщенными, или примитивными.  
\- Поттер, на ужин идешь?  
\- Конечно, любимый, - съязвил Гарри и обратился к сове: - Будь хорошей девочкой, я скоро вернусь, принесу тебе чего-нибудь вкусненького.

После ужина Гарри подошел к раздаточному столу, за которым неспешно занимался своими делами Кюкуй. Подвигло его то, что домовой был обряжен в теплый вязанный жилет из мягкой шерсти с национальными узорами, который подарил ему Поттер. Он посчитал, что раз домовой надел подарок, значит, не так уж он и сердится на самом деле на Гарри.  
\- Эм… добрый вечер, Кюкуй, спасибо за ужин, можно просьбу или совет?  
Тот хмуро глянул из-под густых рыжих бровей, но промолчал. Гарри расценил молчание как знак согласия и продолжил:  
\- У меня в комнате больная сова, то есть вроде она уже здорова, но все равно ей плохо… Мне бы что-нибудь полезное для нее, покормить, кусочки свежего мяса или там еще что…  
\- Пошли!  
Кюкуй сказал это так неожиданно, что Гарри смотрел на него и не мог понять, тот действительно заговорил с ним или ему померещилось.  
\- Э… куда?  
\- К сове. Иди в комнату, я сейчас там буду.  
\- Хорошо, - медленно сказал Гарри и пошел в сторону выхода из столовой, даже не обратив внимания, какими глазами смотрели на него замершие хогвартцы, с непониманием наблюдавшие за разговором.

Гарри поднялся в комнату, Кюкуй был уже там, разговаривая с совой. Рядом с ней он поставил маленькую мисочку с мелко нарезанной печенкой.  
\- Вот, можешь покормить ее, а завтра я принесу отбраковку суточных цыплят – то, что нужно сейчас для нее. Как зовут девочку?  
\- Да я только думаю…  
\- Так думай быстрее! Негоже такой красавице без имени ходить.  
Малфой, как раз вошедший на последних словах домового, презрительно скривился, но промолчал.  
\- Может, Джулия? – имя пришло в голову Гарри совершенно неожиданно, но понравилось.  
\- Джулия, - повторил домовой и погладил сову, - красиво.

Ночью сова перебралась на кровать к Гарри и спала возле его подушки.

***

На очередном занятии по Зельеварению профессор Бабеш, потирая руки, радостно оповестил:  
\- Ну что, господа, сегодня ровно месяц, как вы начали варить Амортенцию. Возьмите котелки со своим зельем в кладовой, где оно настаивалось. Давайте, не создавайте толпы, парами: один берет котелок, второй - треногу и корень мандрагоры. «Любовные яблоки» на столе, берете только одну порцию.

Пока профессор вещал, студенты попарно ходили в кладовую за учебным материалом. Когда дошла очередь до Малфоя, он не знал, что лучше: доверить Поттеру нести котелок или треногу и кусочек корня мандрагоры. Котелок было жалко, а вдруг Поттер перевернет?! С другой стороны, доверь ему мандрагору – отравится к боггарту.  
\- Поттер, - прошипел Драко, - где твои перчатки? Сок мандрагоры ядовитый.  
Драко быстро стянул со своих рук защитные перчатки и сунул их Поттеру:  
\- Надень!

Когда все забрали свои котелки и расселись по местам, профессор продолжил:  
\- Те, кто сварил зелье правильно, могут увидеть в нем небольшие бордовые завихрения. Если они есть, порежьте корень мандрагоры так, как указано в рецепте на доске, добавьте его и мешайте по часовой стрелке семь минут. После этого вам нужно закрыть ваш котелок крышкой и дать настояться еще двадцать минут.

Гарри заглянул в котелок и увидел в прозрачной жидкости несколько медленно вращающихся завихрений красно-фиолетового цвета. Малфой, тоже внимательно изучивший внешний вид зелья, удовлетворенно кивнул и, забрав свои перчатки, принялся нарезать мандрагору.

\- Те же, кто сварил неправильно, сейчас перечитают рецепт и напишут, в чем ошиблись. Свитки сдать в конце занятия.  
Гарри оглядел класс и увидел, что большая часть студентов закрыли крышкой свои котелки и, развернув свитки, заскрипели перьями. Гарри был удивлен: неужели больше половины курса сварили зелье неправильно? Мало того, из шестерых хогвартцев только они с Малфоем продолжили готовить зелье. Драко, всыпавший нарезанный корень и плавно мешающий зелье палочкой, посмотрел на озадаченного Поттера и хмыкнул:  
\- Чего ты удивляешься? Даже просто зелье не каждый может сварить, что ж касается любовных, тут вообще проблема, эти зелья имеют женскую природу, и мужчине их сварить очень тяжело, даже выполняя все действия в точности по рецепту.  
\- Серьезно? – прошептал Гарри.  
\- Ну конечно, а иначе бы их варили все кому не лень и подливали направо-налево.  
\- А почему у нас получилось?  
\- У нас? Поттер, ты от скромности не умрешь. Просто у меня есть к зельям талант, и если я достаточно сосредоточен, то у меня получается практически любое зелье.  
\- Талант… - скептически пробормотал Гарри.  
\- Да, талант! Или ты считаешь, что у тебя может быть талант к полету, к квиддичу, как у твоего отца, а у меня – к зельеварению, как у матери, - нет?

Гарри смутился, действительно, Малфой всегда был отличником в Зельях, только на шестом курсе, когда его голова была занята починкой Исчезательного шкафа, он забросил учебу.  
Драко посмотрел на часы и закрыл котелок крышкой.

\- Пока ваше зелье настаивается, откройте учебник на двадцать седьмой странице и прочитайте параграф «Everlasting Elixirs». Домашнее задание: написать два фута свитка о долголетних эликсирах, пояснив, почему они считаются вечными, а их действие неисчерпаемым. И почему любовные зелья не относятся к этой категории.  
На шестом курсе в Хогвартсе Гарри уже изучал эти эликсиры, правда, не сказать чтобы он о них что-то помнил.

\- Время истекло. Проверьте свои котелки.  
Драко поднял крышку, и над их зельем появился пар и закрутился в спирали. Гарри заглянул в котелок и увидел перламутровый блеск на поверхности.  
\- Идеально, - прошептал Малфой и довольно улыбнулся.  
Гарри почувствовал знакомый аромат пирога с патокой и запах дерева от рукоятки метлы, а также что-то новое, словно свежий воздух морозным утром. Запах наполнял его до краев, и Гарри вспомнил то ощущение довольства, что испытал, когда понюхал Амортенцию первый раз на шестом курсе. Это было невероятно, наверное, так человек чувствует себя, находясь в полной гармонии с собой, когда он счастлив.

\- Итак, - сказал профессор, пройдясь по кабинету, - очевидно, что зелье удалось только троим.  
Гарри осмотрел класс, удивляться, в том блаженном состоянии, что он находился, не было желания, хотя мысль «почему только троим?» мелькнула, ведь продолжили работать многие. Но пар характерными спиралями действительно поднимался только над тремя котелками: их с Малфоем, любителя зелий Алеку и еще у одной пары ребят, с которыми Гарри не общался, но один из них был в команде по квиддичу соперников.

\- В этом как раз нет ничего удивительного, - продолжил профессор Бабеш, - наоборот, я бы удивился, если бы было по-другому. Те, у кого зелье не получилось, дополнительно напишут свиток уже не о причинах ошибки, а о том, почему одним волшебникам удается сварить приворотные зелья, а другим, несмотря на мастерство – нет. Урок окончен, все свободны. Нет, нет, господин Дэнчулэ, я зачаровал все котелки так, чтоб из них нельзя было набрать зелье.

Все рассмеялись над неудачной попыткой Вьерела зачерпнуть зелье из котелка Алеку, хотя Гарри на самом деле было не смешно, он догадывался, кому мог попытаться подлить Амортенцию Дэнчулэ.  
\- Пообещай мне, - прошептал Гарри на ухо Малфою, - что обездвижишь меня, как только я начну нести какой-то любовный лепет.  
Драко только хмыкнул в ответ.

\- Уходя, каждый может понюхать зелье, чтобы точно знать одну из главных примет этого любовного напитка - запах, особый для каждого человека, связанный с тем, что ему дорого, - сказал на прощание профессор.  
Гарри было интересно, чем пахнет Амортенция для Малфоя, но он не стал спрашивать, понимая, что тот все равно не скажет. Вокруг их котелка столпились хогвартцы, и Гарри с Драко, собрав свои сумки, пошли на занятие по Боевым заклинаниям.

По возвращении в общежитие Гарри ждал новый сюрприз – лягушка, играющая на саксофоне; подивившись на это чудо, он прошел в комнату. Теперь, что ни день, на столике появлялась новая лягушка: то вырезанная из мрамора, то в виде брелка из полудрагоценного камня, то целая серия гипсовых в разных положениях и к ним краски в стиле «раскрась сам». Недоумение Гарри росло.

***

Вечером перед ужином Штефан объявил, что все, кто записался на экскурсию в замок Дракулы, должны быть готовы к девяти часам утра во дворе общежития. Наутро Гарри, позавтракав, вернулся в комнату одеться потеплее: здесь, в предгорьях, октябрь уже ощущался практически зимним месяцем. Джулия была накормлена и вообще день ото дня становилась здоровее, краше и веселей. Гарри подозревал, что в его отсутствие Кюкуй ее тут развлекает, он же и приносил ей еду. Гарри понимал, что уже скоро ее можно будет перевести в совятню.

Во дворе их ждали двое преподавателей – сопровождающие группы: их куратор Оничану и, видимо, куратор девятого курса, некоторые студенты которого ехали с ними, алхимик Влад Кроитори. Студенты разбились на группки вокруг своих кураторов, те держали в руках обломки копья.  
\- Возьмитесь за портал, через минуту он сработает.

Суетливый и носатый гид – маг-экскурсовод, до ужаса внешне напоминавший покойного Снейпа, осточертел Гарри уже через несколько минут.  
Гид закатывал глаза, размахивал руками и тараторил без остановки, стараясь, видимо, впихнуть за краткое время побольше сведений в головы студиозусов. Слова он выстреливал со скоростью, с которой бандиман выделяет слизь, а ногами семенил и того быстрее.  
Дело, наверно, все-таки было в каком-то заклинании, потому что волей-неволей все, что носач говорил, запоминалось.

Особого впечатления замок не производил: какой-то невзрачный, ни тебе мрачной торжественности, ни летучих мышей, кружащих вокруг. Вообще безобидный, небольшой, а стены изнутри и вовсе покрашены в белый цвет. Такой и дворцом-то назвать неловко.  
Но, как оказалось, внешность весьма обманчива.

Гид, всплескивая руками, взахлеб вещал, что скромность замка Бран напускная.  
\- Вы даже представить себе не можете, сколько в этих стенах всевозможного колдовства, – трещал он, - хитрые заклятья разбросаны повсюду! От одних перестают работать артефакты, - тут Гарри и сам в этом убедился: серьга на время перестала переводить, и звуки румынской речи, до этого ясной, стало затруднительно понимать, - а двери, за которыми утром спальня на втором этаже, а вечером подвал и пыточная! А ловушки в косяках, в полу, на окнах! Четыреста лет и усилия сотен магов, чтобы разгадать их! Труды по магической расчистке завершены совсем недавно, первый и второй этаж полностью, но за третий и выше уже не поручусь!

Балабол явно благоговел перед таким количеством магии в таком некрупном замке, а потому продолжал со все возрастающим пылом:  
\- Магглов сюда приводят только днем и то водят исключительно по первому этажу, но они, - на этих словах гид подмигнул двумя глазами сразу, - все равно ничего не замечают! Заклятья замены - Replacement до сих пор работают! А они-то, - с жаром продолжил экскурсовод, явно не собираясь сочувствовать обманутым магглам, - и понятия не имеют, что никуда не поднимались и не спускались!  
На этих словах маг прервался и сказал чуть спокойнее:  
\- А теперь – не пугайтесь, а лучше присядьте!

Поттер дернул зазевавшегося Малфоя за мантию, и только тот опустился на корточки, как над их головами полетела секира. Свистнув, она выскочила из руки фигуры в доспехах, и со вспышкой исчезла в стене напротив.  
Экскурсовод, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжил рассказывать о Пугающих чарах на доспехах, стоящих по всем коридорам, о заглатывающих жертв картинах, откуда потом несутся страшные крики, проклятия и льется кровь. О знаменах, ткань которых поджидала ничего не подозревающих гостей замка и падала им на головы, сминая людей так, словно была сделана из гранита, о кольях в столовой, вылетающих из пола и пронзающих обедающих и тому подобных ужасах.

Демонстрируемых ужасов было так много, что Гарри на какое-то время вообще выпал из реальности, задумался о своем и отстал. И только тогда заметил, что небольшой любопытный тровант, увязавшийся за их компанией еще с тропинки к замку, так и катится за ним.  
\- И не надоело тебе? – с досадой высказал Поттер претензию молчаливому спутнику. – Что тебе во дворе не лежится?  
Камень остановился и непостижимым образом принял независимо-гордый вид.  
\- Иди вон лекцию слушай!  
Тровант слегка качнулся и вид у него стал обиженный.  
Гарри развернулся и торопливо подался вслед за своими. Камень, дерзко прибавив ходу, покатился за ним.

Запыхавшийся Малфой, вылетев из-за угла, тровант не заметил и, запутавшись в ногах и полах мантии, запнулся об переместившийся камешек.  
\- Чтоб тебя, булыжник! – в сердцах брякнул Драко, потирая ушибленное колено. – Поттер, тебе опять приключений захотелось? – прошипел он Гарри, позабыв о магическом валуне.  
Зато тровант обиду забывать не собирался. Злоехидный камень, шнырявший по замку и окрестностям не первое столетие, оскорблено раздулся, увеличился в размерах, и от него вдруг отделились камешки поменьше, которые тоже стали расти.

Разъяренный Малфой потянул за собой Поттера и уже собирался свернуть за угол, догнав соучеников, как целая россыпь тровантов ринулась парням под ноги, останавливая их и активируя одну из тех ловушек, которую невозможно было найти магическим путем.  
Не успев даже вскрикнуть, юные маги, вцепившись друг в друга, полетели вниз, ниже первого этажа, ниже второго уровня пыточных, ниже подвалов.  
\- Поттер, не сопротивляйся! – пропыхтел Драко и без дальнейших объяснений, ткнул его в бок палочкой: - Mobilicorpus!  
Гарри почувствовал, как его падение резко замедлилось, зато вес Малфоя, повисшего на нем, тоже сразу ощутился.  
\- Не тупи, Поттер!  
\- Ой! Cadite tardus!  
Падение Малфоя тоже замедлилось, и сразу стало легче, а через несколько секунд они оказались в воде.

А там, наверху, остались довольные собой не блещущие умом камни, сумевшие привести в действие хитрую плиту, реагирующую на большой вес и предназначенную когда-то для рыцарей в полном доспехе.


	14. В западне, или Знакомство с Тантибусом

Они погрузились глубоко в воду, и первая мысль Гарри была не о том, что он может утонуть, так как не умеет плавать, а: «Какая ледяная вода!» Вынырнув, он с трудом погреб к берегу, одежда намокла и тянула вниз, но снять ее не было никакой возможности. Рядом слышался плеск воды и Гарри надеялся, что это Малфой, а не какое-то неведомое подводное чудовище. Он чувствовал, как лицо опускается все ниже и вода скоро закроет нос; задирая голову вверх, он погреб интенсивнее к видневшемуся в неверном тусклом свете пещеры берегу. Через несколько ярдов колени ударились о твердый камень, и Гарри поднялся на дрожащие ноги, рядом встал шумно дышащий и отплевывающийся Малфой.

\- Mobilicorpus! Mobilicorpus?! Малфой, что с тобой?! Я вообще-то живой человек, а не бессознательное тело, могло и не подействовать!  
Драко, напрочь забывший о Заклинании замедленного падения, использованное Поттером, которое знает любой игрок в квиддич, огрызнулся:  
\- Ты вообще ничего не делал, видимо, собрался вздремнуть в полете!  
Гарри тяжело оперся руками о колени и поднял голову, оглядывая место, куда их занесло. Малфой прав, он настолько растерялся, когда они начали падать, что чудо, что они вообще хоть что-то вспомнили и не разбились.

Холодно было страшно, и Гарри начал дрожать под всеми слоями промокшей одежды:  
\- Какого боггарта, Малфой! Это ты влип в какое-то дерьмо, да еще и меня за собой потащил! Ты что, не мог сам провалиться в эту дыру, обязательно за меня хвататься было?  
Драко, которого била ощутимая дрожь, стягивал с себя с трудом поддающуюся мокрую одежду и аккуратно раскладывал ее на полу.  
\- Я?! – возмутился он. – Я-то тут причем? Поттер, это ты у нас притягиваешь неприятности, а я сюда по ошибке попал.  
\- Ну конечно! – Гарри, следуя примеру Малфоя, тоже начал снимать одежду.

Драко, раздевшись до трусов и дрожа от холода, направил волшебную палочку на рубашку и забормотал высушивающее заклинание. Видно, дело шло плохо, потому что время от времени он с возмущением смотрел то на палочку, то по сторонам:  
\- Да что такое?  
Он встряхнул палочку и снова направил ее на одежду, после третьего раза рубашка наконец стала сухой, и он натянул ее на себя. Теперь предстояло высушить свитер.

В паре ярдов от него Гарри занимался тем же самым, с тоской думая, почему в Хогвартсе у них не было курса Бытовых чар. Все, что он знал подходящего, было Заклинание струи теплого воздуха, которым Гермиона в свое время растапливала снег. Он пытался сначала высушить свою футболку:  
\- Vi frigidioris aeris. Vi frigidioris aeris! Да что за Мерлиновы подштанники?! Vi frigidioris aeris!

Футболка еще оставалась чуть влажной, но Гарри уже натянул ее на себя.  
Драко тем временем высушил свитер и надел его. Гарри глянул на него как раз в тот момент, когда он стягивал с себя трусы и носки, и подумал, что, действительно, не оставаться же в мокрых трусах. Наконец было высушено и надето все, кроме мантий, но Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно вручную боролся с Крэббом, Гойлом и Дадли в придачу, сил не осталось совершенно. Он давно уже согрелся, да что там – ему даже жарко стало.

\- Это что, всегда так? – пропыхтел он, глядя на оставшуюся мокрой мантию.  
\- Ты о чем, Поттер? – с подозрением уточнил Драко.  
\- Я имею в виду: всегда бытовые чары так тяжело даются?  
Драко, онемев, смотрел на него, его серые глаза сверкали негодованием, а влажные волосы казались в сумеречном свете пещеры темными:  
\- Поттер, что за бред? Тут было когда-то давно наложено очень сильное заклинание против использования магии, просто с годами, а скорее с веками, оно ослабело, иначе мы вообще не смогли бы палочками пользоваться.  
\- А как ты это понял? – теперь уже Гарри уставился на Малфоя с подозрением.  
\- Почувствовал, - спокойно пожал плечами Драко. – А ты разве не чувствуешь?  
\- Что именно?  
\- Ну, как будто какая-то тяжесть давит, - попытался объяснить свои ощущения Драко, - словно сковывает что-то. Неужели ты сам не чувствуешь, что заклинания с трудом выполняются, словно через желе проходят.  
\- Ну да, чувствую.

Он огляделся вокруг, все-таки, занявшись одеждой, они повели себя чересчур беспечно: мало ли какие монстры тут могут скрываться за камнями? Да и лучше помнить, что это замок вампира, вампира, которого якобы убили, но тело так и не нашли. А они вроде бы живучие твари, и волшебные палочки, в отличие от магов, им не нужны. Пещера, если это была она, а не какой-нибудь зал, специально стилизованный под нее для маскарада, к примеру, оказалась относительно небольшой и почти правильно круглой. В центре ровной гладью темнело озеро, совсем маленькое, но очень глубокое, судя по тому, что дна они не достигли, даже упав с такой высоты. Вертикальный тоннель, или что то было, из которого они вывалились в воду, отсюда виден не был, разве что темное пятно над самым озером указывало на его наличие.

\- Что-то ищешь? – небрежно спросил Драко, смотря на оглядывающегося по сторонам Поттера.  
\- Думаю, кто тут может быть, кроме нас. Не хочется как-то неожиданных встреч.  
\- Конкретно тут никого нет, я проверил это сразу, как вышел из воды.  
\- Я не заметил, - растерянно сказал Гарри.  
\- Что не похоже на тебя, Поттер. Разве не ты у нас был самым успешным на ЗОТИ? - язвительно добавил Драко. – Есть такое понятие – невербальные заклинания, таким я и воспользовался.  
\- Эмм… просто я…  
\- Что ты? Мне прям становится все интереснее, как это ты на втором курсе ухитрился сразить василиска, а на седьмом – Темного лорда.  
\- Прекрати, Малфой, я никогда не строил из себя героя! - горячо воскликнул Гарри.  
\- А я сейчас и не о героизме говорил, Поттер, а об элементарной безопасности. Разве не ты первым делом должен был проверить место, где мы оказались? Уж твоя подружка точно об этом бы не забыла.  
\- Я… Мерлин, Малфой, просто я не умею плавать, и когда попал в такую ледяную воду, да еще и одежда вниз тянула, то…  
\- Понятно, - хмыкнул Драко. – Странно, что твои магглы не научили тебя плавать.  
\- Видно, надеялись, что я когда-нибудь утону, - пробормотал Гарри.  
Драко посверлил его еще пару минут пронзительным взглядом и молча принялся за мантию.

Гарри, ожидавший каких-нибудь едких комментариев, посмотрел в его сторону и увидел, как Малфой вытащил из карманов своей мантии коробочки с шоколадными лягушками и поставил их рядышком.  
\- Эй! Это же мои лягушки! Ты что, опять стащил их из посылки? Да я ее даже не успел распечатать! У тебя прям все повадки домушника, Малфой: то напоминалка Невилла, теперь мои лягушки.

Посылка от Гермионы пришла перед самым их выходом из общежития, Гарри отвязал ее и кинул на стол, подложив под нее письмо, так как не надеялся, что на экскурсии будет время его почитать.

\- Фи, Поттер, что б ты еще вспомнил? Да благодаря тому, что я подобрал тогда тот дурацкий шарик Лонгботтома, ты попал в команду по квиддичу. А насчет лягушек, не ожидал от тебя, Поттер, такой мелочности и жадности, - с наигранной обидой добавил Драко.  
\- Ах ты ж!..  
\- Что? Комната общая, стол общий, значит, и то, что на нем лежит, тоже общее.  
\- Какая логика! – восхитился Гарри.

Он уже в седьмой раз произносил заклинание, чтобы высушить свою мантию и чувствовал себя абсолютно выжатым.  
Драко уже закончил и, накинув мантию на плечи, рассовывал лягушек по карманам:  
\- Готов?  
Гарри встряхнул свою мантию и тоже надел ее:  
\- Угу, к чему только?  
\- Для начала стоит осмотреться и поискать выход, или у тебя другие планы, Поттер?  
\- Такие же, правда, я хотел отправить говорящего Патронуса к Оничану, но не думаю, что мне удастся.

На всякий случай Гарри все-таки решил попробовать, только сомневался, что получится вспомнить сейчас что-то яркое, положительное, наполняющее его счастьем и радостью. Даже победа в битве над Волдемортом у Гарри вызывала только опустошение и усталость, смерти его друзей и знакомых перечеркнули все счастливые воспоминания. Потом он вспомнил последнюю встречу с друзьями в Хогвартсе, как крепко его обнимала Гермиона и все время повторяла, как она скучала, и сейчас она пару раз в неделю присылала ему письма и периодически посылки. Неужели шоколадные лягушки и в Америке продаются? Или она специально для него заказывает их в Лондоне? Тепло разливалось в груди, и Гарри достал палочку и произнес:  
\- Expecto Patronum!  
Но вместо телесного Патронуса из палочки вырвалось облачко серебристого пара.  
\- Бесполезно, - сказал Малфой и направился к единственному выходу из пещеры.

***

\- Похоже на лабиринт, - пробормотал Гарри после получаса ходьбы то ли в искусственных коридорах, то ли в естественных тоннелях подземелья.

Стены, как и в первом зале, были покрыты светящимся мхом, и этот синеватый свет уже порядком раздражал, к тому же лицо Малфоя в нем казалось каким-то неживым, зато высохшие волосы завились легкими кудряшками. И это хоть как-то мирило Гарри с его неестественным цветом лица, ему хотелось поддразнить Малфоя, но он сдерживался.

Драко неожиданно остановился и присмотрелся поближе к гадости, покрывающей стены: оказалось, что светился не сам «мох», как они его обозвали, а крылатые козявки, больше похожие на крошечные летающие мочалки. Они так быстро махали своими крылышками, что вокруг тельца создавался светящийся ореол.  
\- Ага, - произнес он удовлетворенно, и в этот момент из мха выстрелила длинная, с острым жалом на конце, нить.  
Драко еле успел увернуться:  
\- Что за дрянь?!

Гарри, подошедший поближе, осмотрел стены и потолок. С потолка тоже свисали пряди мха, только больше похожего на старую паутину, было заметно, что и в них копошится кто-то светящийся.  
\- Нам нужно быть осторожнее, - сказал он.  
\- А то я без тебя не знаю! – Драко зашагал вперед.  
Бесило то, что уже через какой-то час они ног не чувствовали от усталости и при этом понятия не имели, куда идут.  
\- Думаю, нам нужно как-то отмечать пройденную дорогу, - заметил Гарри.  
\- Как? Flagrate здесь не работает, даже если мы отметим стены светящимися крестами, боюсь, они через какое-то время исчезнут.  
\- Тогда придется по-маггловски.  
\- Это как? – с подозрением уставился Драко.  
\- Сказку про Мальчика-с-пальчика не читал?  
\- Конечно нет!  
\- Я тоже, правда, видел мультик.  
\- Чего?  
\- Мультфильм, такие движущиеся картинки, типа наших колдографий, только из них складывается целая история.  
\- Знаю, мы изучали на Маггловедении. Так что там делал этот твой Спальчик?  
Гарри улыбнулся – Малфой в своем репертуаре:  
\- Крошки сыпал на землю, чтоб обратную дорогу найти.  
\- От крошек я б и сам не отказался.  
\- Но их нет, так что предлагаю отмечать наш путь камнями.  
\- Камняяями? Поттер, а как ты потом отличишь свой камень от остальных? Их тут вон сколько валяется.  
\- Малфой, не будь таким примитивным, мы будем не по одному камушку кидать, а складывать их в кучки, пирамидки делать на каждом повороте.  
\- Мы?! Думаю, с этим ты и сам справишься.  
\- Что, боишься маникюр испортить?  
\- Конечно, Поттер.

Они пошли дальше, только Гарри теперь еще возился с камнями.  
Неясный шелест в коридорных сумерках прервал ход мысли Драко. Только что он думал над тем, насколько рукотворным является тоннель, и уже расчеты параллельности стен испарились из головы.

Поттер, замахавшийся на каждом повороте складывать из мелких камней небольшие пирамидки, слегка приотстал, пытаясь применить для грязных рук Очищающие чары или, на худой конец, Агуаменти, ткнулся всем телом в замершего Малфоя.

\- Ты чего? - недоуменно поинтересовался он.  
А Драко и сам не мог понять почему остановился.  
Что-то непонятное творилось со стеной. По ней проходили странные волны, едва уловимые глазом, а еще ритмично взвивалась пыль. Землетрясение, что ли? Но почему так локально – на стене? Под ногами совсем не чувствовалось.  
\- Малфой, - незнакомым голосом сказал вдруг Поттер, - сейчас же, быстро, идем назад! Это…  
Договорить он не успел.

Справа коридор вздрогнул, часть стены отломилась с неясным шумом и двинулась навстречу магам.  
Малфой без страха, с каким-то удивлением спокойно наблюдал за перемещением куска тоннеля, с которого сыпались булыжники, с изумлением и любопытством вглядываясь в неожиданно появившиеся у груды, выложенной камнями, шесть тумбообразных ног.

Вопль Поттера заставил вздрогнуть, и зрение, словно сфокусировавшись, предоставило реальную картину довольно быстро двигающегося к ним громадного существа с диковинным раздвоенным хоботом.  
\- Не тупи, Малфой! - разъяренный Гарри выкрикнул прямо в ухо замешкавшегося Драко, а рука, оказавшаяся внезапно очень сильной, дернула назад так, что Малфой мгновенно пришел в себя.  
\- Бежим!!!

Безглазая туша, обманчиво тихо переставлявшая ноги-колонны, вдруг оказалась совсем рядом - того и гляди раздавит - и перла, перла вперед, норовя подмять парней под себя.  
И только тогда Малфой прозрел опасность. Дикий страх, едва не паника подхватили его и понесли вслед за Поттером, перепрыгивающим через пирамидки, оббегающим дыры в земле, сворачивающим в ответвления тоннеля и (что еще за новости?!) крепко вцепившимся в край Малфоевской мантии.  
Существо неотвратимо шло за магами, с его тела медленно опадали и разбивались о землю вздымавшие пыль куски породы. Страховид угрожающе перебирал ногами-тумбами и занимал почти весь проход тоннеля. Сколько продолжался этот бег, ни тот, ни другой потом сказать не могли - казалось, они бесконечно убегали от монстра, отстававшего на поворотах и снова нагонявшего на прямых участках пути.

На очередном повороте, когда кислород в легких не успевал закачиваться, а в боку у обоих нещадно кололо, Поттер притормозил и, махнув палочкой, попытался изобразить Бомбардо.  
Малфой, мечтавший о передышке, рвано дыша, успел только присоединить магию своей палочки к поттеровской и добавить громкое «Максима!», но наивно было думать, что этот финт сработает как надо: слабенькое, пусть и двойное, заклинание не дало вообще никакого эффекта - существо даже, кажется, быстрей запереставляло громадины всех шести ног.  
И снова безумный бег. Еще пару раз Гарри пытался применить заклятье, но ничего не выходило, а одно даже вернулось назад, чуть не задев Малфоя.

\- Пот… тер… не могу… бо… - Малфой, дыша со свистом, еле двигался вперед.  
Гарри с безумным видом огляделся - невозможно погибнуть так глупо, бессмысленно, это неправильно - быть раздавленым Тантибусом, изображение которого он видел один только раз на обложке книги, которую читала Гермиона. Такого страшилища раз увидишь - не забудешь. Мог ли он подумать, что встретится когда-нибудь вживую с монстром, питающимся магией?

Как давно страховид не ел, сказать было сложно, но сейчас он явно спешил добрать свое, подпитавшись чарами. Волшебники ему были без надобности, а вот магия в них и в их палочках…  
\- Поттер, - хрипло сказал Малфой, становясь собранным, - шансов немного, но давай долбанем Бомбардо по полу.  
Гарри, мгновенно понявший замысел, кивнул, и они, не мешкая, направили палочки на землю перед чудовищем.  
\- Bombardа Maximа!!! - рявкнули в два голоса, и перед Тантибусом разверзлась дыра на нижние уровни.

Мгновение казалось, что план не удался, но края отверстия расходились шире, дальше, существо по инерции сделало шаг, другой и, так же не произнеся ни звука, скользнуло всей тушей вниз.  
Только и слышно было, как оно молча пробивает телом уровни - ниже, ниже… потом звук еле слышного удара, и парни перевели дух.

\- Какого боггарта ты на меня постоянно визжал, чтобы я читал о всяких существах, - тут Поттер вынужден был снова вдохнуть воздуха, слишком длинным оказалось предложение, - волшебных… а сам стоял и пялился на гигантского Тантибуса, как будто перед тобой какой-нибудь кроткий флоббер-червь?!  
\- На себя посмотри! – огрызнулся уязвленный Малфой. – Меня чуть не шарахнуло твоим заклинанием, так я ж молчу!  
\- Ну и молчи себе!  
\- Ладно, - неожиданно беззлобно сказал вдруг Малфой, - так кто это был?  
\- Тантибус, ну или как-то так, - Поттер мрачно разглядывал дыру в мантии, в которую легко пролез бы кулак, - магию ест. Отовсюду ее тянет, и из волшебных палочек в том числе.  
\- Мило, - желчь из Малфоя так и лилась, - и ты бросал заклятья в существо, питающееся магией?  
\- Ты тоже бросал, - смутившись, отозвался Гарри.  
\- Ну я хотя бы не читал, кто это. Поттер, честное слово - ты Герой и всё такое, но я не перестаю удивляться, как тебе удалось выжить.  
Гарри подумал, что он о Тантибусе тоже не читал, но признаваться в этом было как-то не с руки.  
\- По запарке как-то не подумалось… - растерянно брякнул он в спину Драко.  
По характерному запрокидыванию головы было понятно, что тот закатил глаза.  
\- И потом, - разозлиться на Малфоя не получалось, - если он питается магией, то при чём здесь заклинания? Это уже преображенная магия, - сказал Гарри, припоминая что-то из раннего курса лекций в Хогвартсе.  
\- Я очень рад за тебя, что ты помнишь прописные истины, Поттер, - подобрав полы мантии, Малфой сел, - но бессмысленно воздействовать на такое существо чарами, если оно их существенно уменьшает еще на стадии произнесения… в любом случае, спасибо за то, что не дал мне стоять и на него таращиться, - неожиданно закончил Малфой, и Поттер не нашелся что сказать.

***

Очередной тоннель неожиданно вывел в небольшую пещеру, почти всю занятую озерцом.  
\- Интересно, эту воду можно пить?  
Драко изумленно посмотрел на Поттера:  
\- Вперед, на тебе и проверим.  
Гарри подошел поближе и ошеломленно замер:  
\- Ух ты! Гляди!  
\- Поттер, быстро назад!  
\- Красиво как!  
\- Твоему Хагриду и соплохвосты, и акромантулы красивые. Это же огненные крабы.

Гарри припомнил, что когда-то они с Роном читали про них на первом курсе в книге Саламандера «Фантастические звери и места их обитания». А запомнились они Гарри именно из-за реакции Рона, который мечтал иметь парочку таких крабов ради их панцирей, инкрустированных драгоценными камнями. А еще он помнил, что огненными их прозвали благодаря тому, что при нападении они выстреливают струю пламени из задней части брюшка.  
\- Понятно теперь, почему вампиры не бедствуют, при таком-то домашнем хозяйстве.

Они вышли из пещеры и присели рядом со входом. Гарри, трансфигурировав из камня стакан, сначала промыл его заклинанием Aquamenti, а уже потом материализовал воду, чтобы попить. Малфой, отцепив брошь, скалывающую ворот его рубашки, проделал то же самое. Гарри достал из кармана жменьку совиного печенья и предложил Драко, тот с сомненьем осмотрел, но взял.

\- Больше не могу, - пробормотал Драко и остановился. – Сколько мы уже бродим?  
Гарри, откинув полу мантии, вытащил из кармана брюк часы, подаренные ему миссис Уизли на совершеннолетие:  
\- Почти девять.  
Драко хмыкнул:  
\- Экскурсия давным-давно закончилась, и все вернулись в школу, даже не подумав нас искать.  
\- Неправда, я уверен, что нас ищут, просто… Помнишь, что гид говорил? В замке столько всего нераскрытого, загадочного, не говоря про оставшиеся ловушки, что найти нас…  
\- Поттер, ты как хочешь, а я остаюсь здесь!  
Драко осмотрелся, по крайней мере этот тупичок, в котором они оказались, был относительно чистым и сухим.  
\- Как здесь? Ты не хочешь выбраться?  
Малфой закатил глаза и сел возле стены:  
\- Нам сейчас это явно не грозит, а ноги у меня просто отваливаются, так что да, я остаюсь здесь на ночевку, а ты можешь дальше рыскать по лабиринтам.  
Гарри присел рядом и тихо сказал:  
\- Не думаю, что нам следует разделяться, к тому же я тоже устал.

Драко вытащил из кармана две коробочки с шоколадными лягушками, одну дал Поттеру, другую начал аккуратно открывать, сейчас, учитывая, что это была их единственная еда, он не мог позволить ей ускакать. На недоуменный взгляд Поттера кратко пояснил:  
\- Ужин.

Гарри, измученный за день бестолковым хождением и бесконечными то ловушками, то неприятными встречами, молча съел свою лягушку и, даже не взглянув на карточку, трансфигурировал коробочку в стакан и наполнил его водой из палочки. Хорошо, что здесь магия действовала более ощутимо. Он прикрыл глаза и, повозив плечами по стене за спиной, попытался устроиться поудобнее, к сожалению, камень мягче не становился, тем не менее Гарри начал задремывать. Он не видел, как Драко, посмотрев на него, сходил за ближайший угол, а вернувшись, очистил кусок пола и постелил свою мантию.

\- Поттер, - тихонько сказал он, - иди ложись, хватит мучиться.  
Гарри захлопал ресницами, не понимая, что от него хочет Малфой:  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Ложись, говорю.  
\- Куда?  
\- Вот, вам подано двуспальное ложе, пожалте, сэр.  
Гарри осоловело проследил за рукой Малфоя и увидел его постеленную мантию:  
\- С чего такие жертвы?  
\- Вдвоем теплее будет, может, тут ночью мороз, к тому же если тебя кто вздумает утащить, я почувствую, а если ты будешь в ярде от меня, могу и не заметить. Не будь идиотом, ложись, нам нужно нормально отдохнуть и набраться сил. Неизвестно, с чем мы столкнемся завтра и когда вообще отсюда выберемся.  
\- Ну да, конечно. Именно меня и утащат…  
Гарри стянул мантию и лег на свою половинку спиной к Драко.

Несомненно, его мантия была толще мантии Гарри, возможно, потому что ее подкладка была из беличьего меха, мягкого и прохладного, а может, Малфой наложил, пока он дремал, какое-то заклинание.  
Секунду назад засыпал, а теперь Гарри лежал спиной к Малфою, укрывшись частью своей мантии и думал, что, возможно, лучше было бы, если б он так и спал под стенкой, один. Ведь ему никогда не приходилось спать с кем-то в постели, даже тогда в палатке у них с Роном и Гермионой у каждого была своя койка. Иди знай, как ночью он повернется или Малфой, а вдруг случайно прижмутся друг к другу? Или, еще чего доброго, обнимутся во сне? Вот неподобство-то будет! А если утром будет… ну та, известная реакция организма у Малфоя, а он в этот момент окажется к Гарри прижатым?

Рядом завозился, укладываясь, Драко, он смотрел на закаменевшую спину Поттера и его разбирал смех: тот камушком лег спиной к нему и усиленно делал вид, что спит, а сам небось истерзался, как же это они будут ночевать вместе. Драко специально толкнул его локтем в спину. Гарри вздрогнул и чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Драко хихикнул:  
\- Поттер, расслабься. Ты что, боишься, что я начну к тебе приставать?  
\- Ничего я не боюсь, - пробурчал Гарри, - спи уже, остряк.  
\- Ааа, так ты не боишься, а наоборот – надеешься?  
\- Тьфу, придурок!  
\- И тебе спокойной ночи.

Драко, посмеиваясь, завернулся в свою половинку Поттеровской мантии. Лежать спиной к спине было страшно неудобно. И чего он не застрял с кем-нибудь размером с Гойла? Какая мантия была бы тогда огромная, фактически – одеяло, хотя и Гойл сам тоже не маленький, так что не вариант. А с Поттером они одинакового телосложения: оба высокие, широкоплечие и худощавые. Мама испереживалась, что Драко так похудел за последние два года, одни кости остались. Вот теперь этим костям совсем неуютно на каменном полу лежать, да еще и с Поттером в придачу. Драко лег на спину, теперь некуда было деть правую руку, не на груди ж ее держать, а опусти, еще Поттера коснется, вот будет паника. Тот же точно подумает, что он, Драко, озабоченый или, упаси Мерлин, питает к Поттеру какие-то чувства, что руки свои не может вдалеке от него держать. А если он к нему случайно прижмется, так тот вообще невесть что вообразит, не отмоешься потом.

Гарри уже залежал правую руку и перевернулся на левый бок лицом к Малфою. Тот лежал на спине, и в сумеречном свете было видно, как блестели его глаза. Гарри пробежал глазами по профилю Малфоя, видимой линии подбородка и остановился на небольшом синяке. Он поднес палочку и произнес невербально заклинание, убирающее мелкие порезы и синяки. Драко, естественно, не услышал, что Поттер колдует, но почувствовал, когда магия коснулась его лица, он приподнялся и гневно посмотрел в ответ.  
\- Убрал синяк, - прошептал Гарри.

Драко закатил глаза и лег на место. Они ворочались еще несколько минут, без конца поправляя сползающую мантию, пока наконец не уснули. И спали так крепко, что даже не почувствовали, как рядом вроде бы крепкая стена шевельнулась и немного осыпалась, и согревающее заклинание, наложенное Драко на свою мантию, совсем ушло, словно что-то, бывшее за стеной, вытянуло его.

Драко медленно выплывал из сна, просыпаться ужасно не хотелось; ему снилось, что его обнимают теплые руки матери, но почему-то вместо ее родного запаха, в котором всегда ненавязчиво присутствовала нотка ее духов: лимонная мята, смешанная с приятными цветочно-фруктовыми ароматами, но при этом не приторными, а слегка терпкими, свежими. Этот запах тоже был свежим, словно он стоял ранним утром на берегу моря, и к нему примешивался аромат свежескошенной травы. И Драко отчетливо помнил, что где-то уже обонял его.

Он пошевелился и тут же ощутил дичайший дискомфорт: было твердо лежать, в спину холодно, а спереди жарко. Он спал, к кому-то плотно прижатый, и тут же воспоминания обрушились на него: он в пещере под замком Дракулы, и вместе с ним здесь Поттер. И это означало, что он в эту самую минуту обнимает его, а рука у Драко под шеей – это рука Поттера. Он резко поднял руку с талии Поттера в тот самый момент, когда Гарри так же незаметно попытался вытащить свою из-под Малфоя. В итоге они одновременно сели и, делая вид, что никто никого не обнимал во сне, заговорили о дальнейших планах, хотя обсуждать их не было никакого смысла, все равно от этого ничего не зависело. Стараясь не думать, что если они не выберутся сегодня-завтра, им придется голодать, Драко вытащил оставшиеся две шоколадные лягушки и поделился с Поттером, не обратив внимание, что тот свою не съел, а спрятал в карман, отвлекая внимание разговорами о том, как ему всю ночь не давал спать камушек, закатившийся под мантию.  
\- Все бока измял.

Лягушка, как он ни растягивал удовольствие, съелась очень быстро, и, смакуя сладкое шоколадное послевкусие, оставшееся во рту, Драко вытащил карточку, на которой (ну конечно же, разве могло быть иначе?!) был опять Поттер, а к ее уголку оказались прикреплены крошечные золотые очки той самой идиотской круглой формы, которые раньше носил Герой всея Британии. Он отцепил от карточки микроскопические очочки и увидел, что это кольцо. Усмехнувшись, Драко надел его на безымянный палец.

\- Ну все, Поттер, теперь ты точно должен на мне жениться, - сказал он, вытягивая руку с поблескивающим кольцом.  
Гарри, который только что вместо завтрака попил наколдованной воды и теперь мечтал где-то уединиться, с изумлением взглянул на Малфоя, в очередной раз потерев бок, который якобы болел от надавившего ночью камня.  
\- О, кстати, Поттер, а ведь есть еще один претендент.  
\- На что?  
\- На женитьбу, тупица.  
\- Какую женитьбу? Кто? - недопоняв, переспросил Гарри.  
\- Камень, - с серьезным видом ответил Драко, - так близко с тобой лежать…  
\- Ну тогда, - не без иронии отозвался Гарри, меряя взглядом Малфоя и вставая, - быть мне многоженцем!  
Драко рассмеялся, а Гарри, с улыбкой поглядев на него, сообщил:  
\- Я в кустики.  
\- Какие?.. Ааа, чеши, Поттер.

***

В крошечном кабачке, где в угоду нюхливым оборотням никогда не курили, как всегда, мужчины вели неторопливые и умные разговоры «за жизнь». Конечно и о самочках шла речь, и о том, «как наши на последних Бегах обошли ненашенских», и, само собой, «а я ему кааак…», в общем, вервульфы там проводили время с пользой. Внутри кабачок был устроен хитро и безо всякой магии, к которой оборотни питали приблизительно такую же приязнь, как к табачному дыму. Хитрость заключалась в том, что стены были так искусно расположены, чтобы собеседники могли разговаривать как угодно громко, но их беседа не могла быть услышана, даже если стоять в двух шагах.

Вот и тары-бары этих двоих, сидевших за столом второй час, остались втайне. А жаль. Очень жаль, потому что в одном из них, розовощеком, с солидным брюшком мужчине, можно было опознать Мясника, а речь шла о хромом волчонке.  
\- Кришту, - потягивая ароматную наливку, говорил ему приятель, чья обильная мужественная волосатость груди и кучерявой бороды слегка смазывалась рыжими клочками волос, там и сям проросшими среди чёрной шерсти, - знаю я, как тебе молоденькие по нраву, хорошее это дело, конечно. И по дому пошустрит, даром что хромоножка, и на ложе ублажит, тут увечность и вовсе не помеха. Но молодость да высокий голосок продержатся недолго. А женитьба, уж извини, навсегда. Не гривна уж это брачная будет, а удавка на шею. Зачем тебе это? Сколько он таким нежным цветочком будет? Три года? Пять? А после клятвы на сторону уж и посмотреть не сможешь.  
\- А! – Ломяну с досадой махнул рукой. – Брат у него уж больно строг. Да и парнишка неплохой. Кроме всего прочего, у меня план один есть.  
\- Ну? – приятель вылил остатки наливки в кружку, заглянул одним глазом в кувшин, словно надеясь, что там на дне ещё что-то осталось, красноречиво вздохнул и уставился на приятеля.

Догадливый Кришту подмигнул проворному кабатчику, и пока расторопный служка расставлял на столе новый кувшин и маленькие тарелочки с закуской, многозначительно постриг в воздухе пальцами, изображая ножницы. Клочковатая борода недоуменно смотрел на эту пантомиму, почесал затылок и раскрыл было рот, чтоб спросить, но тут прислужника позвали к другому столу и Мясник торжествующе рокотнул:  
\- А удалим ему что ненужно, да и дело с концом. Таковские и не растут потом, сам знаешь, - и Ломяну, довольный, откинулся на спинку стула.  
Приятель поскреб заросшие щёки, залпом выпил из кружки и уставился на собеседника:  
\- Каковские это «таковские»? Ты того, точней говори, намеков я тут не понимаю.  
\- А «таковские», у которых отрезают кой-чего, чтоб детей не было! Ему-то, поди, и не понадобятся эти дела, коли за мной будет, а как отчикнут ему его «это самое», то и расти не будет и навсегда подросточком и останется.  
Волосатый икнул и чуть испуганно уставился на товарища.  
\- Да как можно «отчикнуть»? Больно ведь?  
\- А я тебе что – Дракула какой? – оскорбился Мясник. – На брачном пиру подпоить, чтоб свалился да не чуял, да проколоть, вот и всё! И не заметит! А потом еще и спасибо скажет!


	15. Спасение, или Заговор против волчонка

Малфой, как шедший впереди, «взял на себя командование», что выражалось в отдельных репликах, наподобие «Поттер, ну куда тебя несет, не видишь – там из дыры парок идет? Вдруг он ядовитый!» или «Поворачиваем направо, там светлей!» Гарри хмыкал про себя, но не возражал – парок и впрямь был нехорошего желтоватого цвета, а мох, висящий над ним, скукожился и безжизненно потемнел, и куда сворачивать, было без разницы.

Да и очередного Тантибуса, неслышно выпавшего из стены буквально в трех ярдах за ними, тоже первым заметил Драко.  
Он схватил Поттера, увлеченно складывавшего следующую пирамидку, за капюшон мантии и, коротким кивком указав на опасность, встал в элегантную позу классической защиты (ну прям по учебнику!). Хладнокровно скомандовав: «На счет три!», он махнул палочкой, и Гарри только и оставалось присоединить свое заклинание, усиливая мощь заклятья.  
Малфой жестом заправского ковбоя, убирающего в кобуру револьвер, невозмутимо спрятал палочку, не дожидаясь, когда чудище упадет на нижний уровень, и неторопливо направился дальше.  
\- Сколько же мы тут дыр сделали уже? – Поттер покачал головой, глядя в пролом от стены до стены. – А если возвращаться придется?

Драко недовольно дернул плечом. Поттер прав, но какого дементора, в самом деле – не так уж и сильно шарахнули… а у одной из развилок, пока его спутник выкладывал горкой очередную порцию булыжников, его осенило:  
\- Поттер, здесь магия лучше работает, - сказал он так, словно сто лет назад это заметил, и только некоторые личности не видят очевидного, - так что в следующий раз, я прошу, не лезь под руку.  
Гарри вскинулся – ничего себе! Сам же сказал «на счет три», но Малфой продолжил:  
\- … со своим «максима», - и величественно пошел в ответвление коридора, где еще не было пирамидки.  
И пока Поттер вспомнил, что этот соплохвост недоделанный тоже заорал «Максима!» во всю мощь своих легких, тот ушел уже довольно далеко.

Молодые маги и не замечали, как за их спинами нет-нет да дрогнет стена, осыпаясь то легкими камнепадами, то пылью, словно что-то аккуратно пытается вылезти из нее, но замирает. Кто-то весьма осторожно старался добраться до парней, но то небольшие, то весьма ощутимого размера дыры в земле, сквозь которые были видны нижние уровни, сдерживали эти порывы. Тантибусы тоже умели учиться.

***

Осыпающиеся края отверстий на нижние этажи обманчиво-успокаивающе шуршали, напоминая шелест крадущихся тровантов. Шорох очень облегчал путешествие по тоннелям – видно было в основном стены и потолок, а что там с нижней частью коридора, можно было только догадываться. Вскоре парни приноровились обходить эти ловушки и даже немного ускорили шаг.  
Но что быстро, что медленно – конца-края бесчисленным ходам не было. Они прихотливо извивались, раздваивались и растраивались, замыкались в кольцо и заканчивались тупиками… хорошо хоть поттеровские пирамидки-метки оставались на своих местах.

\- Надо же, магии нет, а получается, - заметил Малфой, - что и магглы что-то полезное могут придумать.  
В устах Драко такое заявление звучало так, словно у магглов только и есть дел, как строить из камешков отметки на пути. Гарри улыбнулся, представив, как вместо табличек с названиями улиц на тротуарах лежат кучи булыжников, из которых выложены слова. Что-то вроде «в кафе сюда» и «магазин в 10 ярдах». Поттер чуть хихикнул своей фантазии, но Драко, конечно, принял это на свой счет и тут же с места в карьер завелся:  
\- Вот как раз сейчас ты начни рассказывать, что немагический мир - это…  
Гарри, ожидавший продолжения тирады, поднял голову, готовясь возражать, но замер, глядя на замершего Драко.

\- Смотри, Поттер. Тут тоже есть призраки, - сказал тот, глядя почему-то на стену.  
Радость буквально затопила Гарри:  
\- Малфой, ты с собой случайно Феликс Фелицис не носишь? Вот удача так удача! Сейчас у них и спросим, как нам отсюда выбраться!  
Поттер зашарил глазами вокруг, вглядываясь в сумрак, но никого похожего на Почти Безголового Ника не обнаружил.  
\- А где… - начал было он, но замолчал, проследив за взглядом Малфоя. Тот напряженно осматривал то одну, то другую каменную стену тоннеля и радоваться не спешил.

Внезапно Драко схватился за горло, захрипел и одной рукой стал судорожно отталкивать кого-то невидимого!  
Гарри ошарашенно подскочил к нему, растерянно пошарил в сумраке рукой – там никого не было, да что такое-то?! Малфой дергался, словно в чьих-то удушающих объятиях, но никто его не держал, даже воздух был недвижим, но, что страшней всего, похоже, что некто усилил нажим – Драко забился, беспомощно задергал ногами, неловко завалился набок, упал и закатил глаза.

Ошеломленный Поттер брякнулся на колени рядом, обхватил его руками, приподнял, шея Малфоя была странно напряжена – с губ, кажется, уже и дыхание не срывалось… и тут взгляд Гарри упал на тот участок стены, что так внимательно изучал Драко перед тем, как начать задыхаться.  
Дико и невообразимо было видеть, как на стене чья-то жуткая тень сжимала длинными пальцами шею Малфоя, Гарри закрутил головой, озираясь, рядом никого – но тени говорили иное: вот тень самого Гарри, вот Драко, а вот кто-то зловещий, тонкий, душит его, беспомощного, а вот еще подбирается тень, и еще одна!

\- Экспекто Патронум! – хотел было, но не успел крикнуть Поттер, как одна из теней сделала бросок к его силуэту на стене.  
Из палочки вылетела лишь тонкая серебряная дымка-нить, и этого хватило – тень отпрянула, а та, что держала Малфоя, отпустила его, прянула в сторону, но не исчезла, а увеличилась в размерах, у нее появилась вторая пара тонких и длинных рук, которые все удлинялись, тянулись к молодым магам. Все происходящее походило на бред. На них нападали, их хватали, прикосновения были вполне ощутимы, но разглядеть нападавших можно было, только глядя на силуэты на стене.

Драко, к его чести, придя в себя, сразу сообразил, откуда пришла опасность – хрипя и откашливаясь, он вскочил, шатаясь, едва не падая, и, молча глядя на кошмарные тени неведомых фантомов, яростно стал махать руками, а его тень, повторяя движения хозяина, раскидывала, рвала в клочья и отбрасывала прочь силуэты неведомых тварей.

Посмотреть со стороны – так смешно бы показалось это размахивание руками, драка с невидимым врагом, да еще глаза парней смотрят не по сторонам, а в одну точку на стенке тоннеля, вот только не до смеха было и Поттеру, когда одна из теней ползком прошмыгнула к его ногам и с размаху двинула по ним руками-плетьми. Вскрикнув от внезапной оглушающей боли, Гарри тем не менее не отводил взгляда от стены, на которой разворачивалась подлая битва фантомов, сползающих с потолка, выскальзывающих из каких-то крошечных разломов в камнях, наваливающихся на две отчаянно отбивающиеся небольшие фигурки.

Но вскоре маги поняли секрет – нужно было двигаться резко, замахиваться и бить в воздух руками и ногами так, чтобы их тень задевала сразу не один устрашающий силуэт, и неожиданно, в какой-то неуловимый момент вражеские тени исчезли, и на стене снова осталось только две, принадлежащих самим волшебникам.  
Гарри и Драко от усталости повалились там же, где стояли.  
\- Что. Это. Было? – первым делом едва отдышавшись, с какой-то обидой вопросил Малфой.  
\- Это ты меня спрашиваешь? – Поттер донельзя удивился.  
Он все еще лихорадочно оглядывал стены, на которых не было и намека на только что разыгравшийся здесь бой.

***

\- Ну, направо или налево? – Малфой потер обеими руками глаза и устало посмотрел в лицо Поттеру.  
\- А что, теперь я могу покомандовать? – Гарри сделал ударение на слове «я» без желания поязвить, но как-то не очень получилось с интонацией, и он поправился, сказав уже мягче и извиняясь взглядом: - Не знаю, Драко. У меня вообще ощущение, что мы по кругу ходим…  
Малфой еще раз окинул взглядом раздваивающийся туннель. Оба выхода, ну или входа, как посмотреть, были совершенно идентичны. Размеры и запах, грибок на стенах, раздробленные камни там и сям.

В животе у Поттера заурчало, и он машинально положил на него руку.  
\- Направо, - быстро решил Гарри, кивая головой, - оттуда вроде ветерком дует.  
Драко поднял взгляд на слегка качающиеся пряди синего мха. Действительно, шевелятся.  
\- Идем, - коротко отозвался он.  
По гравию ботинки обоих парней почти не скользили, и то, что тоннель стал заметно подниматься вверх, заметили не сразу.

Молча переглянувшись, видно оба подумали об одном и том же, молодые маги заметно повеселели и ускорили шаг. А последние несколько метров парни потихоньку замедлялись. Во-первых, туннель ощутимо уходил вверх, и того гляди, можно было скатиться назад, как с хорошей горки, а во-вторых…  
\- Ты чувствуешь? – Драко даже приостановился на секунду.  
\- Да, - Гарри тоже притормозил, нахмурил брови и встревожено потянул носом, - Мерлиновы штаны, что за вонь?  
\- И послевкусие на языке странное, - Малфой обеспокоенно заозирался и, тряхнув палочкой, словно это могло помочь ей применить магию на полную силу, послал вперед довольно мощное поисковое заклинание.  
Крошечные магические световые точки запрыгали по стенам, отразились от шевелящегося потолка и бодро исчезли в глубине коридора.  
\- Подождем, - взволнованно сказал Драко, напряженно вглядывающийся туда, где в розовом двигающемся сумраке возвращались вспыхивающие точки, почти не изменившие цвет.  
\- Там никого, - голос Малфоя почему-то срывался, - но мне не по себе.  
У Поттера по неясным причинам тоже бухало в груди и тревожно перехватывало горло.

Поисковые точки скрутились в четкую спираль, быстро сжавшуюся до размеров крошечного шарика, но вместо того, чтобы втянуться в руку Малфою или обвиться вокруг его палочки, бессильно истаяли в воздухе. Магия все еще не желала работать на полную мощь.

Оскальзываясь и подтягивая друг друга то за мантии, то за руки, парни настороженно продвигались вверх и вперед. А запах становился сильнее, и воздух угрожающе уплотнялся, словно не пуская дальше. Последние шаги, выход из тоннеля обозначился странно: он был поднят над землей, словно окно, и уходил дальше в непонятную густую серость – не туман, не дым, а что-то совсем непонятное.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - Малфой и Поттер стояли, задрав головы вверх.  
Привставали на цыпочки и пытались разглядеть, что там дальше, в глубине коридора.  
\- Знаешь, Драко, что-то там… как будто не проход и не пещера. Ладно, сколько ни стой, идти больше некуда. Подсади.  
И – странное дело! – Малфой, не говоря ни слова, скрестил на колене ладони, словно привычно помогая залезть кому-то на коня, Гарри легко, словно всегда так и было заведено, вскочил на них, оттолкнулся и вспорхнул, зацепившись руками за край, подтянулся, влез наверх и огляделся.  
И тут же вихрастая голова свесилась обратно:  
\- Давай сюда, - сказал Поттер странным голосом, протягивая руки, - мне кажется, - продолжил он, - что мы вышли.  
Драко недоуменно осмотрелся.  
\- Знать бы еще, куда? – добавил он.

***

Первое впечатление – они выбрались-таки из бесконечных коридоров. Перед ними простиралось озеро, больше напоминающее грязно-пыльное зеркало с угрюмыми горбами небольших островков, над ними низко висели свинцовые облака, сквозь которые не проходил солнечный свет. Берега Мертвого озера терялись в серой мгле – и это был не туман, а нечто непонятно-размытое, что не мог уловить глаз.

Никаких других красок – только мышасто-серая, свинцовая, черно-мрачная гамма, и воздух тяжелый, с примесью какого-то гадкого ощущения на языке и в горле.  
У кромки вязкой, непрозрачной и какой-то неправильной воды – сюрреалистичные фигурки птиц и каких-то мелких животных…  
Маги переглянулись и опасливо, стараясь идти плечом к плечу, двинулись вдоль берега.  
\- Здесь, - голос Драко стал низким, почти шипящим, - все как будто ненастоящее.  
Малфой сощурил глаза и с напряжением всматривался в небеса, в то время как натянутый словно тетива лука Поттер сторожко прошел чуть дальше и внимательно вгляделся в мертвого вида куст. В переплетении безжизненных пепельно-грязных веток с длинными колючками сидели и висели вниз головой мумии летучих мышей, с осыпавшейся плотью, с припорошенными землей костями.

\- По крайней мере, - сиплый голос Гарри был тих, - останки животных и птиц – подлинные. В чем тут дело, никак не пойму.  
Драко, поминутно оглядываясь, приблизился к могильного вида веткам, на которых застыв, словно кошмарные статуи, сидели серые безжизненные птицы.  
На скелетообразных мумиях кое-где еще держались перья, а на перьях виднелись маслянистые следы.

\- Смотри, вокруг каждого существа, - сказал Гарри, обведя рукой мумифицтрованные останки, - словно аура какая-то.  
Малфой, крепко сжимая палочку, краем мысли отметил, что Поттер не вытащил свою, и нагнулся было посмотреть поближе, как произошло сразу несколько событий.

Тантибус, так долго кравшийся за магами, ошалел от количества витающей вокруг магии, насытившей волшебные палочки лакомой мощью (ее здесь и впрямь было больше, чем на нижних уровнях), уже не таясь, он рванулся в стене к высокому отверстию входа и, вытянув чудовищный раздвоенный хобот, стал втягивать свою тушу в проем.  
Вода, до этой минуты бывшая невозмутимо недвижимой, неожиданно зашевелилась, заколыхалась и целенаправленно, словно обладая разумом, стала переваливаться, перекатываться к волшебникам.  
Далекие островки сначала погрузились в трясинно-хлюпнувшиеся воды, а затем преобразились в смутно знакомые тени, невидимые в воздухе, но отражавшиеся в воде.

Все это: шорох осыпающегося развороченного проема, в котором неотвратимо нарастал Тантибус, едва слышный зловещий плеск воды, пришедшей в движение и непонятным образом подкравшейся к самым ногам магов, тени, пугающе вспенивающие вязкую жидкость, – мгновенно включило в парнях инстинкты самосохранения.  
Даже не успев еще понять, какую опасность нужно отражать первой, а озеро, со дна которого стали подниматься и лопаться пузыри с удушающим смрадом, тяжело, но неотвратимо окружало магов, волшебники дружно грянули два разных заклинания. Под сводами разнеслось экспансивное Impedimenta и яростное Everte Statum.

Малфоевское Импедимента остановило движение неумолимого Тантибуса, задержав его на короткое, но такое нужное время, и оставалось только сожалеть, что тени, скользящие к магам по блестящей глади грозно окружающей их воды, не почувствовали этих чар.  
Эверте Статум тоже не остановило неясные абрисы фигур, отражавшихся в грязных волнах, но отшвырнуло назад ту часть озера, что уже была готова превратить в ужасающие статуи самих магов.

Но на влажных камнях подземелья тени и вовсе не отражались.  
Гарри, лихорадочно, раз за разом посылавший Glacius, надеясь заморозить воду, ошалело вертел головой, ища пути отступления, когда Драко, отчаянно вскрикнув, подлетел вверх, одной рукой крепко вцепившись в палочку, а второй отдирая от себя призрачное нечто, тащившее его в воздух за волосы.  
Свист, который издала тень, отразившаяся от куска черного льда и железной хваткой державшая почти беспомощного Малфоя над землей, рванул и без того неистово колотившиеся сердца вскачь. Бешено сопротивляясь, Драко каркнул что-то, из его палочки вылетело нечто напоминающее лезвие, и стал падать, оставив в невидимой длани над собой клок светлых волос.

Тантибус отмер от Импедимента. Переставляя ноги в каком-то хаотичном порядке, настолько быстро двинулся к сладостной кормежке, вылетавшей из палочек волшебников, что казалось, еще миг – и страховид раздавит их, размелет в кашу, но хвала неведомым силам, что покровительствовали двум паренькам, Тантибус заглотнул часть магии из Замораживающих чар, и вода, снова став жидкой, не найдя иной жертвы, лизнула левые ноги чудища.  
Вероятно, где-то за пределами слышимости туша издала вопль, потому что обоим магам на какое-то время стало не вдохнуть, а сквозь низкие клубящиеся тучи вдруг посыпались камни – не зря Малфой заподозрил неладное, не небо это было, а иллюзия, скрывшая потолок пещеры с озером Нанотрон.  
Три опасности, три врага, нападающих разом – как сориентироваться в этом ужасе, когда, хромая на три ноги, к ним прицельно шел Тантибус, вода (да и вода ли?), освобождаясь от чар и заклятий, снова упорно пыталась заключить в свои объятия парней, а тени, вывинчиваясь из земли, и вовсе не замечали магических усилий?

\- Поттер! Морозь!!! – Малфой растрепанный, с обрезанными прядями волос, торчащими как попало, с откуда-то взявшимся ожогом на щеке и виске орал, указывая палочкой на участок вязкой жидкости, не оставлявшей попыток добраться до них.

Гарри, с жаром выкрикнувший Глациус Максима, сотворил небольшой айсберг, а Драко сорванным голосом послал мерзкую замерзшую глыбу в Тантибуса.  
Глыба уже на второй секунде стала превращаться в слизь, но дополнительное Waddiwasi придало ускорение куску колдовской жидкости, изо всей силы врезавшейся в чудовищное тело с двумя хоботами.  
Замерев на миг, парни смотрели на сель, смывающий страховида обратно в проход, из которого они попали к Мертвому озеру, и поплатились.  
Тени взяли в блок обоих, отмахиваться от них пришлось вслепую – вода только подступала, а на камнях очертания врагов были не видны.  
Мантия Поттера представляла собой сплошные лохмотья, на штанах у обоих были разрезы, словно призраки были вооружены клинками, а вода пошла в наступление вновь.

Рассеялись низкие тучи, и непонятным образом в пещере стало светлей. После избавления от Тантибуса, снижавшего эффективность палочек, заклинания стали действовать с большей отдачей, но что было делать с тягучей водой, когда тебя терзают невидимые, но такие осязаемые руки?

Маги стояли на валуне, трасфигурированном из песка, возвышаясь над алчными водами озера, и отстреливались от теней.

У Гарри внутри словно что-то замерзло вместе с Морозными чарами, снова будто вернулись времена Темного лорда, и откуда – неведомо, мелькнуло воспоминание. Но уловить нужную мысль не удавалось: сейчас Малфой выпускал из палочки заклятье ножей, а сам Поттер выкрикивал Geminio - заклинание Умножения, подобное тому, что было наложено на вещи в сейфе Беллатрисы Лестрейндж, и с помощью которого Гермиона создала дубликат медальона, похищенного у Долорес Амбридж. И стальные клинки разлетались вокруг, разрезая и круша невидимые тела, дементорами вившиеся над ними.

И тут, как щелчок, как озарение, именно такие, вероятно, и делают магов великими, а заклятия защиты простыми и продуктивными.  
Из палочки Драко вылетел одинокий нож, а Гарри торопливой скороговоркой прояснил свою мысль.  
Ничего от усталости не понявший, но страстно желающий, чтобы всё скорей закончилось, одуревший от изнеможения Малфой кивнул.  
Пока тени-призраки собирались с силами, маги тоже копили мощь.  
На минуту отрешившись от действительности – жадно шелестя, вода хищно торопилась достать непокорную добычу, вот уже скрылись в ней кусты и мумифицировнные птицы – волшебники вдумчиво и нараспев, выворачивая кисти рук так старательно, как никогда не делали это на самом нужном экзамене, произнесли одно только бытовое заклинание. Заклинание Чистоты.

На столе профессора Оничану оно поддерживало порядок и не давало садиться пыли, но, будучи применимо к Мертвой воде… и пала тишина.  
Поттер открыл глаза, оказывается, он зажмурился, чтоб не отвлекаться на внешние раздражители, а Драко громко перевел дух – как выяснилось, он задерживал дыхание, чтобы не сбиться со счета.

Камень-постамент волшебным образом истаял в песок, а молодые маги стояли по колени в воде. Чистой и прозрачной как слеза воде. Обычной воде, с пологим песчаным дном и печальными скелетиками погибших здесь птиц.

Гарри опустил глаза. Брюки, разрезанные лезвиями призраков на ленточки, невозмутимо изображали из себя качающиеся водоросли.  
\- Рыбок не хватает, - саркастично произнес Малфой, подумавший, видимо, о том же, - пошли уже.  
И потянул Поттера к берегу.  
И берег тоже изменился. Никакой дымки и неясных очертаний. Сразу обозначился какой-то проход в стене, и оттуда явственно тянуло чем-то свежим и чистым.

Гарри пошел вперед, не замечая, как его палочка в опущенной руке чертит по воде, и вода, послушная движению палочки, вымывает небольшую траншейку в песке на дне озера.

Малфой задержался на мгновение, наклонился, провел по траншее пальцами, намочив рукава, что-то спрятал в карман, улыбнувшись, и пошел следом.

Дальше осталось идти только по прямой.  
И когда в глаза ударило солнце, играющее светом, роняя лучи сквозь деревья, парни без сил повалились у выхода из своего приключения – тоннели и опасности остались за спиной.

***

Дамьян, болтающий с друзьями на улице, увидел, как к их домику подкатился Ломяну и заговорил с братом, натачивающим во дворе топор. Титу, ловко кинув колун в колоду, поднялся на крыльцо и поманил за собой гостя.  
Да что происходит? Какие дела могут быть у брата с этим… Мясником? Махнув рукой друзьям, Дами змейкой скользнул к задней части дома, где находилась его комната и, скинув обувь, нырнул в открытое окно. Он бесшумно подкрался к приоткрытой двери и затаился за ней, понимая, что малейший звук выдаст его.

\- Так что со свадебкой, Титу?  
Дами широко распахнул глаза. Свадьба? О чем речь вообще?  
\- Это ты мне скажи, брат пока и не заикался. Ты вообще говорил с ним?  
\- А как же! Все договорено, чего уж, парнишка-то молодой, нетерпеливый! Так что через недельку на Состязаниях, то есть после них, можно свадебку и сыграть.  
Брат молчал, а Дамьян с трудом сдерживал рычание. Не может же быть… или может?  
\- Титу, ты не волнуйся, свадебный пир я сам обеспечу.  
\- Не о том я волнуюсь.  
\- О брате тоже не переживай! Я о нем позабочусь! Будет спать на перине гусиного пуха, все прихоти его выполню, все заботы на себя возьму. Чего ж не ублажать такого нежного и сладкого волчонка?

Дами стоял, широко открыв глаза и прикусив кулак, чтобы не закричать и не замечал, как по его лицу текут слезы. Заботы? Титу не знает, как от него избавиться, решил сбагрить этому мерзкому типу, лишь бы с глаз долой?  
Брат вышел проводить гостя, и он отмер, метнулся за походным мешком, кинул в него самое необходимое: мазь, повязки, спички, купленные у людей, да кусок копченого мяса с парой лепешек. Теперь в лес к заветному дереву, но так, чтоб никто не заметил.

Раздеться и запихать одежду в мешок дело пары минут, подарок Ромулуса тоже был снят и бережно спрятан в середину мешка. Дами вынул из дупла заветные мешочки с травами, насыпал вокруг хорошенько, остатки завязал и спрятал к вещам, плотно затянув горловину своего мешка. Вот и всё, можно обращаться. Дамьян превратился в волка, выкатался в смеси насыпанных трав, подхватил зубами мешок и, перепрыгнув ручей, помчался среди деревьев.

Он бежал до самой ночи, стараясь уйти подальше, он бы и ночью бежал, видел он все вокруг прекрасно, но понимал, что если не даст ноге отдохнуть, то потом не сможет на нее ступить. Когда на пути попалась старая разлапистая ель, Дами по осыпавшимся колким иголкам забрался под ее нижние ветви к самому стволу, где и свернулся клубком рядом со своим мешком. Он не стал оборачиваться в человека – все равно спать в меховой шубе намного теплее и удобнее. Хотелось есть и пить, но усталость победила, и он заснул тревожным сном, и всю ночь ему снились кошмары, в которых он женится на Ломяну.

Утром Дами проснулся слишком рано, и, обернувшись человеком, подрагивая от холода, он вытянул из мешка куртку, накинул на плечи, достал кусок мяса и флягу с водой. Позавтракав, убрал куртку на место, насыпал на землю травяной сбор и, обернувшись волком, снова обтерся об травы, отбивая запах.

Титу, когда брат не вышел к ужину, заглянул в его комнату и увидел, что тот крепко спит, видно, совсем умаялся от боли в ноге. Он плотно закрыл дверь и, чтобы не беспокоить Дамьяна, тихо поужинал у себя в комнате. Утром Дами опять не вышел, и обеспокоенный Титу осторожно вошел в его комнату и подкрался к кровати, брат спал укрывшись с головой, но что-то в этой неподвижной фигуре показалось странным, он тихонько потянул одеяло и тут же с силой отбросил его прочь. Вместо брата на его постели лежали свернутые в подходящую форму запасные одеяла и одежда.  
\- Что за шутки? Дами!  
Но ни под кроватью, ни за дверью Дамьяна не оказалось. Титу растерялся: шутка ли это, или брат действительно спрятался зачем-то от него, но зачем и когда? К обеду Дами так и не появился, и Титу заволновался всерьез, он решил поговорить с друзьями брата, с которыми тот гулял возле дома вчера. Но Костаке и Михай только развели руками: Дамьян их ни о чем не предупреждал и ничего не говорил. Зато маленький Матей, молчаливо прислушивающийся к разговору, сказал, что заметил, как Дами, уйдя от них, почему-то влез в свою комнату через окно. Титу был в еще большей растерянности: влез в окно, зачем?

Вернувшись домой, он заскочил внутрь, но брата как не было, так и не было. Он снова выбежал на улицу, не зная, куда кидаться и где искать Дамьяна. Так его и застал вышедший из своего дома Ромулус, мысленно уже собирающийся к магической школе, повидать на выходных своего строптивого волчонка.

\- Эй, дружище, что с тобой? Ты чего застыл в ступоре?  
\- Дами пропал, - потерянно ответил Титу.  
\- Что значит пропал?  
\- То и значит! Нет его нигде! Со вчерашнего дня.  
\- Так может он в лесу гуляет? – не понимая в чем проблема, предположил Ром.  
\- Целые сутки?  
\- Да… не похоже на малыша. А вы не ссорились?  
\- Да нет вроде. Я сидел во дворе, а он гулял на улице с друзьями, смеялся, шутил, потом пришел Ломяну и мы зашли в дом, но его друзья говорят, - поспешил добавить Титу, - что все было как обычно, только Дами почему-то домой решил влезть через окно.

Ромулус внимательно смотрел на друга:  
\- А какого лысого ежика к тебе приходил Мясник? С каких это пор у вас общие дела?  
\- Ну как? Свадьбу обговаривать, зачем же еще?  
\- Чью свадьбу? – Рому казалось, что он полностью выпал из жизни поселка.  
\- Ну как чью? Его и Дами, конечно.  
\- Чего?! – Ром взревел так, что птицы взлетели с деревьев, а Титу отшатнулся. – Ты что, бегал по лесу и башкой снес дуб? А не пришло в голову, что его из собственного клана не просто так погнали? Там история какая-то мутная была с каким-то волчонком. Наши его приняли при условии, что он ведет себя тихо и не рыпается.  
\- Я понятия ни о чем не имел, - растерянно сказал Титу. – И потом, я же тебе говорил, что хочу их свести, а ты…  
\- А что я? – удивился Ром. – Я вообще это всерьез не воспринял.  
\- Кажется, я понял, - виновато посмотрел Титу, - Дами увидел, что пришел Ломяну, влез в окно и подслушал наш разговор про свадьбу, а потом сбежал. И где теперь его искать?

***

\- Жрать хочу, не могу, - пробормотал Драко.  
Гарри молча вытащил коробочку с шоколадной лягушкой и дал ему.  
\- Ммм, - промурчал Драко с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь вкусом шоколада.  
Слишком мало. Он открыл глаза и взглянул на коробочку; мысль четкая, ясная ударила словно молния: ограниченная, эксклюзивная серия с бонусом-сюрпризом внутри. Запечатанную посылку открыл сам Драко, когда Поттер уже вышел в коридор, а это означало…  
\- Поттер, ты что, отдал мне свою лягушку?  
\- Свою… А ты хотел, чтоб я пошел на ближайшем болоте тебе их наловил?  
Драко разозлился:  
\- Не строй из себя идиота! Ты отдал мне лягушку, которой должен был позавтракать?  
\- Чем ты недоволен, не пойму?  
\- Конечно, не поймешь! Почему ты это сделал?!  
Гарри, непонятно с какой стати, почувствовал себя виноватым:  
\- Если бы я был с Роном, поступил бы так же.  
\- То есть Уизел сожрал бы и свою, и твою порцию – и это нормально?! И почему он, а не Грейнджер?  
\- Гермиона более выносливая, а Рон привык получать хорошую пищу регулярно, ему тяжело терпеть лишения, а мне не привыкать, - пожал плечами Гарри.  
\- А что завтракал ты?  
\- Попил воды.  
\- Воды? Ты придурок, Поттер, приравнял меня к Уизелу, у которого на первом месте в жизни стоит жрачка. Не думал, что ты настолько низкого обо мне мнения.  
\- При чем тут… - Гарри раздраженно посмотрел на Малфоя. – Можешь утешать себя тем, что я не держал эту лягушку специально для тебя. Я ее вообще-то оставил для себя, но когда ты пожаловался, что голодный – не задумываясь, отдал тебе, так что кончай рефлексировать и давай уже выбираться.

Драко поджал губы и пошел вперед. Они находились на склоне горы, почти у самого подножия, и этот склон ничем не отличался от другого или третьего: сплошные камни, засохшие бурьяны, голые кустарники – нигде и намека на замок Бран, внизу расстилался темным морем огромный лес, в другую сторону уходили поросшие сухой травой холмы.  
\- И куда нам?  
\- Туда, - небрежно махнул в сторону леса Драко.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Конечно, - закатил глаза Малфой, - и если ты соизволишь вспомнить, что наша школа расположена на восток от замка Дракулы и рядом с ней лес, то поймешь, что я прав.  
\- А вдруг это другой какой-то лес? – засомневался Гарри.  
\- Ты что, карту не видел?  
\- Не видел.  
\- Тогда логику включай! Горы мы точно насквозь пройти не смогли бы за такое время.  
\- Ладно, не ворчи, но я считаю, чем соваться в лес, лучше поискать какое-то поселение.  
\- Ближайшее поселение здесь Век Урсул.  
\- Может, нам попробовать аппарировать туда?  
\- На школе и на деревне антиаппарационный барьер, так что неизвестно, куда нас вынесет, еще и расщепить может, к тому же нам вряд ли хватит сил.  
\- Я не думаю, что через лес идти разумнее.  
\- Конечно, неразумнее, Поттер, - язвительно сказал Драко, - особенно учитывая, что это лес оборотней. Так что мы пойдем по краю, между лесом и горами.

Осторожно ступая по камням, придерживаясь за крупные валуны, вросшие в землю, и редкие кусты, они начали спускаться к лесу.  
Сквозь шумное дыхание пробивался на грани слышимости какой-то звук, типа плача или скулежа. По мере продвижения к лесу он становился громче, но ненамного.  
\- Слышишь? – Гарри схватил за рукав Малфоя.  
\- Что? – взглянул тот недовольно, но замер, прислушиваясь.  
\- Вот, опять! Словно волчонок скулит, или ребенок плачет, слышишь?  
\- Слышу, и предлагаю обойти стороной. Там, где волчонок – там и волчица, ничего хорошего нам эта встреча не сулит.  
\- А вдруг он в беду попал?  
\- Поттер, ты издеваешься? – зашипел Малфой. – Не можешь жить, пока не выполнишь дневную норму добрых дел?  
Но Гарри только отмахнулся и, стараясь идти как можно тише, зашагал в сторону подозрительных звуков, Драко поспешил за ним, держа палочку наготове – у зверей-то слух намного лучше.


	16. Знакомство с Дами, или Ночевка в лесу

На краю леса деревья росли не так густо, как им показалось сверху, и подлеска почти не было. Продравшись, почти беззвучно, как мнилось Гарри, через кусты, они увидели в просвете между деревьями сидевшего на земле паренька. Одетый в куртку и потрепанные штаны, он обмазывал темной мазью ногу, подвывая от боли. Рядом валялся походный мешок и стоял снятый ботинок.

\- Эй, - тихонько окликнул его Гарри, подходя поближе, - помощь нужна?  
Дами испуганно вскинул голову и увидел перед собой проклятого зеленоглазого мага – возлюбленного Ромулуса и его белобрысого друга. Откуда они взялись?! Он зарычал.  
\- Поттер, - почти беззвучно прошептал Драко, - осторожнее, это оборотень.  
Гарри мельком взглянул на Малфоя, пожал плечами и сделал еще шаг в сторону парнишки. Он видел, что там, где должна быть ровная кость и гладкая кожа, были бугристые воспалившиеся рубцы, покрывавшие изломы неправильно сросшихся костей. Парень должен был страдать от дикой боли при каждом шаге.  
Он показал следившему за каждым его движением пареньку пустые руки и присел в паре шагов от него на корточки.  
\- Я хочу помочь, - старательно проговаривая слова по-румынски, сказал Гарри.  
\- Чем ты ему поможешь? Тут явно поработала темная магия, - небрежно бросил Драко. – Или ты, Поттер, у нас еще и целитель?  
\- Темная? – растерялся Гарри. – А ты откуда знаешь?  
\- Потому что иначе, когда бы он обернулся в зверя, все следы исчезли.  
Дамьян с возрастающим беспокойством наблюдал за разговаривающими на английском языке магами.  
\- Так может, он не оборотень?  
\- Ну конечно!

Маги всегда вызывали у Дами ненависть и ужас одновременно, может, он и рад был бы забыть о том, как его пытали десять лет назад, но боль в ноге не позволяла.  
\- Ты знаешь какие-нибудь обезболивающие заклинания?  
\- Поттер! – закатил в очередной раз глаза Драко. – Нет таких заклинаний, есть обезболивающие зелья.  
\- А я помню, как Гермиона говорила, что есть исцеляющие заклинания, когда Рону расщепило руку.  
\- А тебе не пришло в голову, что исцеляющие и обезболивающие – это не одно и тоже? – едко поинтересовался Драко.  
Гарри не стал спорить, поскольку и впрямь в этом вопросе не слишком-то разбирался, сказал только с сожалением:  
\- Жаль, что у нас нет обезболивающего зелья.  
Малфой подозрительно молчал, и Гарри, взглянув на него, догадался:  
\- У тебя есть!  
\- И что? Неизвестно, подействует на него или нет, а у меня совсем мало, чтобы экспериментировать.  
\- Драко, ну пожалуйста, дай, - Гарри умоляюще посмотрел на него, - Аконитовое зелье же действует, а его тоже варят маги.

***

Дами, закусив губу, чтобы снова не завыть от боли, сквозь слезы следил за магами. В другой раз он с радостью разорвал бы им обоим горло, но сейчас у него даже не было сил на ненависть.  
Гарри протянул руку к Малфою и пощелкал пальцами:  
\- Ну дай.  
Драко откинул полу мантии, достал из кармана брюк маленький пузырек цилиндрической формы и вложил его в руку Поттеру:  
\- Но предупреди его, что если он выльет зелье вместо того, чтобы выпить, я ему башку оторву, потому что сомневаюсь, что он что-то возьмет из наших рук.  
\- Почему? – Гарри посмотрел на юного оборотня, лицо того было искажено от боли.  
\- Вспомни, от кого он пострадал, вряд ли он доверяет магам.  
\- Тогда тебе придется все объяснить ему самому, у меня еще не настолько богатый словарный запас.  
\- Я б сказал, что он у тебя скорее весьма скудный – ты еле-еле говоришь по-румынски, Поттер.

Гарри промолчал, протягивая зелье парнишке. Дами, даже не понимая, о чем говорят иностранцы, слышал по интонации, что белобрысый с волшебной палочкой в руках недоволен, он физически ощущал его неприязнь. От зеленоглазого же действительно исходило желание помочь, такое же он всегда чувствовал от Титу. Дамьян отодвинулся от протянутой руки и застонал, малейшее движение окатывало волной боли.  
\- Выпей, - сказал Драко по-румынски, - это обезболивающее зелье. Оно не вылечит твою ногу, но по крайней мере до утра уберет твою боль.  
\- Почему вы это делаете? Ты же не хочешь помогать мне.  
\- Этот придурок, - кивнул Драко в сторону Поттера, - не может пройти мимо сирых и убогих.  
Дами посмотрел на зеленоглазого, тот, по-прежнему терпеливо улыбаясь, протягивал ему пузырек с зельем.  
\- Бери, - снова заговорил Драко, видя колебания оборотня, - мы поможем тебе, ты поможешь нам.  
\- Чем?  
\- Выбраться отсюда. Знаешь, где школа «Канин» находится?  
\- Знаю.  
\- Если мы пойдем вдоль кромки леса возле гор, то выйдем к ней?  
\- Нет, - от боли в ноге было тяжело говорить, сводило горло, он уже дышал с трудом, - там будет глубокое ущелье, вы не переберетесь через него, оно слишком далеко заходит в лес, а вам туда лучше не соваться, чтоб обойти его.  
Он покрылся испариной, пока договорил, и решившись, взял из руки мага лекарство и, вынув пробку, одним глотком выпил его.  
\- Оно горькое, - запоздало предупредил Драко.  
Да, горькое, но его горечь была ничто по сравнению с болью, терзавшей ногу.  
\- Ну вот, - удовлетворенно заметил Гарри и, подобрав валявшийся рядом с оборотнем моток узкой ткани, видимо, бывший перевязочным материалом, стал аккуратно наматывать его на травмированную ногу поверх мази.

\- Как… как скоро? – задыхаясь, уточнил Дами у белобрысого.  
Драко пожал плечами:  
\- Пять минут, может, пятнадцать. На оборотнях не испытывали.  
Дами лег на спину и закрыл глаза: родной брат его предал, а маги, которых он ненавидел, наоборот, позаботились о нем. Пусть конкретно этих ему не за что было ненавидеть, хотя нет, зеленоглазого он бы хотел ненавидеть. Он почувствовал, что засыпает, и распахнул глаза – боль исчезла! Дами сел и с удивлением посмотрел на магов: улыбка зеленоглазого стала шире, и даже у белобрысого дернулись уголки губ.  
\- Полегчало? – спросил он.  
\- Да, спасибо, - было странно благодарить магов, он подтянул к себе ботинок, вытащил из него связанный самолично шерстяной полосатый носок и начал обуваться. – Нужно убираться отсюда, здесь опасно.  
\- Где-нибудь поблизости есть жилье?  
\- Не слышал.  
\- Через пару часов окончательно стемнеет, вряд ли мы успеем куда-то добраться, или ты считаешь, что в холмах ночевать безопасно?  
\- Там территория вампиров.  
Это объясняло отсутствие жилья, хотя… у них же Договор.

Гарри, внимательно следивший за разговором с помощью своей сережки, решил:  
\- Останемся здесь.  
\- Придется, - согласился Драко и пояснил для оборотня: - Мы остаемся на ночь здесь. Наложим такие заклинания, что нас никто не найдет.  
\- Может, вас и не увидят, но почуют, - заметил Дами.  
Он и сам не знал, что делать: до края леса он добрался, от своих убежал, а что дальше? Куда идти? Может, лучше вернуться домой и надрать брату задницу? В конце концов, Дамьян уже взрослый и если он так мешает Титу, то может жить отдельно. Ну и что, что зима близко и своего жилья у него нет, ничего, что-нибудь придумает, как-нибудь перезимует!  
\- А у тебя нет зелья, отбивающего запах?  
\- Я тебе что, аптечная лавка, Поттер? – возмутился Драко. – Ладно, возведем защиту, а утром попробуем аппарировать поближе к Век Урсулу.  
\- Да уж, выбираться, если нас обложат оборотни, будет проблематично. Думаешь, тут можно аппарировать?  
Драко переадресовал этот вопрос юному вервольфу.  
\- Это когда маг исчезает в одном месте и появляется в другом? – уточнил тот.  
\- Да.  
\- Нет, на лес ваше же собственное Министерство наложило заклинание, препятствующее такому перемещению. Еще десять лет назад.  
\- Не наше, румынское, - хмыкнул Драко. – С чего бы им это делать?  
Оборотень пожал плечами и отвел глаза.

\- Эй! – вдруг включился Гарри. – Давайте познакомимся! Я Гарри, - он протянул руку, и Дами неуверенно пожал ее.  
\- Дамьян.  
\- Здорово! – воодушевился Поттер и повернулся к Драко, Дами тоже смотрел на белобрысого, тот хоть и помог ему, но он чувствовал неприязнь с его стороны.  
\- Драко, - Драко не стал протягивать свою руку для пожатия, а просто помахал в воздухе.  
\- Ладно! – Гарри, так и сидевший напротив Дами, встал и потянулся. – Можно тут еды какой-то раздобыть?  
\- В лесу полно живности, - ответил Дами.  
\- Эээ… я вообще-то имел в виду какие-нибудь ягоды, грибы… Что там осенью бывает? В прошлом году мы еще рыбу ловили, но… - Гарри показалось, что в глазах Малфоя появилась жалость, но этого ж не могло быть.

Дами понимал, что магам самим в незнакомом лесу будет затруднительно, но ему-то этот лес – дом родной, так может, побыть с ними до утра, а дальше можно и в поселок вернуться. И хорошо бы еще такое зелье получить, что ему дали.  
\- Я пойду поймаю кого-нибудь, а вы пока соберите веток на костер, только далеко не отходите, - предложил он.

Дамьян ушел, и Гарри, посмотрев по сторонам, предложил:  
\- Может, Акцио призовем ветки?  
\- А не боишься, что сушняк со всего леса прилетит и нас погребет под собой? – ядовито поинтересовался Драко.

Дами с освежеванным кроликом вернулся значительно раньше, чем Гарри с Драко собрали хворост для костра. Он и не сомневался, что так будет, потому под мышкой у него была приличная вязанка валежника, собранного на обратной дороге.  
\- Быстро ты, - восхитился Гарри.  
\- Я так понимаю, кролика тоже мне лучше готовить, - съязвил Дамьян, бросая на землю хворост, - сначала нужно выкопать ямку, два-три сантиметра в глубину.  
\- Эээ… два-три… - Гарри переглянулся с Драко.  
Дамьян, покачав головой, развел указательный и большой пальцы, показывая расстояние.  
\- А, один дюйм. Поттер, ты знаешь такое заклинание?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Гарри.

Пока маги переглядывались и переговаривались, Дами разделал кролика на части, достал из мешка соль, посолил и завернул каждую в листья лопуха, плотно обвязав свежим лыком.  
\- Может, попробовать совместить Секо с Акцио? – с сомнением спросил Драко.  
\- Не хватало! – возмутился Гарри. – Лучше найди какую-нибудь палку, попробуем выкопать.  
Дамьян спокойно выкопал ямку, уложил куски кролика, засыпал их землей и плотно утрамбовал. Затем притащил валежник и сложил его сверху, и тогда уже окликнул магов:  
\- Поджечь можете?  
\- Incendio! – Драко направил палочку на дрова, радуясь, что не пришлось возиться лишний раз в грязи - им и в пещере с головой хватило.

В лесу да в начале ноября темнело очень быстро, и Гарри переживал, что костер могут заметить:  
\- Может, уже защиту поставим? – спросил он у Драко.  
\- Можно, - согласился Малфой и ехидно добавил, - если тебе в кустики не надо.  
\- Надо, - Гарри направился в сторону векового дерева на краю их полянки.  
Драко проследил за ним взглядом и пошел в противоположную сторону. Вернулись одновременно, и Гарри, подняв рукава мантии и свитера, попросил Малфоя:  
\- Полей мне.  
Тот подошел и, скептически усмехаясь, направил палочку на ладони Гарри, сложенные лодочкой:  
\- Aquamenti!  
Гарри сполоснул руки и умылся, отфыркиваясь:  
\- Спасибо, теперь обсуши.  
\- Вот ты наглый, Поттер!  
\- Так я ж потом тебе помогу. И поговори с Дамьяном, объясни, что мы хотим укрыть это место, вдруг ему тоже нужно выйти.

К костру они пошли вместе, все равно заниматься здесь было нечем. Драко объяснил оборотню, что после того, как они наложат защитные заклинания, лучше не выходить никуда, тот кивнул и, вскочив, сорвался в лес.

Дамьян уже и не помнил, когда он чувствовал себя так легко, разве что в далеком детстве. Даже когда нога не болела совсем невыносимо, все равно он ощущал легкую боль и дискомфорт при малейшем движении. Он собрал побольше дров, чтобы хватило на ночь, кто знает этих магов, но вряд ли они привычны спать на холодной земле. Он помнил, какие они чистенькие и холеные были, а сейчас? Что с ними случилось, их словно дикие кошки драли, да и как они только очутились здесь?

Пока оборотень убежал по своим делам, Драко подумал, что можно теперь немного привести себя в порядок, насколько это возможно в подобных условиях. Больше всего ему хотелось принять ванну и поесть, можно в обратном порядке, но если еда должна была поспеть с минуты на минуту, купание откладывалось по крайней мере до завтра – Драко очень-очень надеялся, что завтра они все-таки доберутся до школы, хотя…  
\- Поттер, есть ведь еще один вариант: мы можем попросить оборотня проводить нас назад в замок Дракулы, а обслуживающие его маги сообщат в «Канин» или дадут нам туда портал, что думаешь?  
Гарри замотал головой:  
\- Замок явно не близко, значит, придется карабкаться по склонам, а Дамьян со своей ногой просто не сможет, к тому же не хочется об этом думать, но я не доверяю тем магам. Мы там два дня проторчали и еле живыми выбрались, никто нам даже не пытался помочь, а я не верю, что они не знают обо всех этих лабиринтах под замком.  
\- Ладно, я понял, - поскучнел Драко, в словах Поттера был резон. – Тогда давай, пока ужина нет, приведем твою мантию в порядок – нам еще спать на ней.  
\- Что? Почему это? В подземелье мы спали на твоей – она мягче.  
\- Она еще и целее, - усмехнулся Драко, - поэтому ею мы накроемся.  
Гарри оглядел себя со всех сторон, действительно: брюки были разодраны у обоих, а мантия – только у Гарри, у Драко она просто изгваздалась в грязи.  
\- А почему это моя мантия порвалась, а твоя нет?  
\- Потому что моя в отличие от твоей куплена в элитном магазине одежды, на ней наложено множество заклинаний и вышиты руны, сохраняющие ее в целости, а твоя – это было лучшее, что можно купить в этой дыре.  
\- Погоди, Драко, я помню, что Рон говорил, что не существует заклинаний для глажки и для починки одежды, он еще сожалел, что у них нет домового эльфа, тогда его маме не приходилось бы столько гладить. И я помню, как Чарли Уизли зашивал свой шлем, а Ремус латал свою мантию. Да вспомни Распределяющую шляпу! Даже на ней есть латки.  
\- Поттер, остынь и перестань рассказывать прописные истины. Да, таких заклинаний не существует, но это не значит, что мы не можем починить временно твою мантию. Ключевое слово, Поттер, - временно. Мы не будем зашивать ее…  
\- Как будто ты умеешь! – закатил глаза Гарри.  
\- … мы заклеим прорехи в ней, - продолжил Драко, недовольно взглянув на Поттера, - склеивающим заклинанием, - уточнил он.  
\- Склеивающим? – растерялся Гарри. – А почему не Reparo?  
\- Поттер, а ты точно ходил на Заклинания в Хогвартсе?  
\- А что? Я им постоянно что-то чинил.  
\- Так уж и постоянно? – усомнился Драко.  
\- Какая разница! Главное чинил, и помогало.  
\- А ткани там были?  
Гарри молча смотрел на него, он не припоминал, чтоб ему приходилось что-то чинить из ткани, в основном свои очки, как-то учебники, когда он поменял обложки, а так…  
\- То-то же.  
\- А разве ткань не станет твердая, если мы ее заклеим?  
\- Поттер, ну там же не будет настоящего клея!

Пока они выясняли, чем лучше починить мантию Гарри, вернулся Дами. Он споро разворошил костер и вытащил готовое, одуряюще пахнущее мясо, разложил на чистом мягком кусочке выделанной кожи разломанную лепешку.  
Гарри переглянулся с Драко, тот уточнил у оборотня:  
\- Ты уже всё? Мы тогда защиту поставим.  
\- Ага, давайте, - Дами замялся, - у меня травки есть, отбивающие запах, может, посыпать их по кругу, а вы уже защиту сверху?  
\- Отлично! – поддержал его Гарри.  
Дами вытащил мешочек с сухой травой и обошел участок с костром и магами, насыпая ее по кругу. Как только он вернулся к костру, Гарри и Драко тут же, развернувшись друг к другу спинами, забормотали защитные заклинания. Дамьяну казалось, что даже воздух звенит от творящейся вокруг магии.

 

Поставив защиту, подошли к оборотню, поближе к еде. Почти двое суток вынужденной голодовки, и Гарри казалось, что ничего вкуснее этого печеного кролика и черствой лепешки он в жизни не ел. И судя по выражению лица Малфоя – он тоже. Съели все до последнего кусочка, напились с помощью Aquamenti. Дами было так странно наблюдать, что из какой-то палочки льется вода.  
\- Всё! Давайте спать! – сказал Драко и обратился к Гарри: - Снимай мантию.  
Гарри скинул мантию, поеживаясь от холода. Да, возле костра тепло и даже жарко, а чуть отошел, и сразу чувствуется, что глубокая осень.  
Драко, разложив ее на земле, внимательно осмотрел и замахал палочкой, бормоча над каждой прорехой:  
\- Agglutium!  
Под конец он наложил на мантию согревающие чары.

Когда он закончил, Гарри пощупал мантию, но склеенные места были по-прежнему мягкими.  
\- Почини мне штаны, - тут же сказал он, - все ж теплей будет.  
\- Воспитанный ты наш, - хмыкнул Драко и направил палочку на его брюки.  
\- Отлично, спасибо. Давайте уже ложиться, а то сил никаких нет. Дами, иди сюда, будешь спать в серединке.  
Дамьян, услышав свое имя, посмотрел на Гарри; что тот говорил он не понял, но красноречивый жест в сторону мантии все объяснил. Дами замотал головой, одновременно с ним Малфой зашипел:  
\- Я не собираюсь спать рядом с оборотнем.  
\- Мне же лучше, - сказал Гарри и лег посередине.  
Малфой еще немного побурчал и умостился рядышком, накрывая себя и Поттера своей мантией. Гарри с улыбкой потерся щекой о шелковистый мех подкладки.

Дами видел, что маги оставили место и ему с краю, он подкинул дров в костер, подошел к лежащим и стал раздеваться, аккуратно складывая одежду. Гарри, следивший за ним сонными глазами, отвернулся, догадываясь, что тот хочет обратиться в волка, он верил, что румынские оборотни действительно другие и Дамьян не причинит ему и Малфою вреда.  
Дами свернулся клубком на мантии своего врага, только вот мог ли он его так теперь называть?

Гарри повернулся к нему спиной и выдохнул в затылок Малфоя:  
\- У меня, кажется, есть идея, как ему помочь.  
С тяжким вздохом Драко лег на спину и пробормотал:  
\- Спи уже. Ты и твои идеи… Даже знать не хочу.  
Гарри улыбнулся и пожелал доброй ночи, увидев, как дрогнули губы Драко. Они лежали ногами к костру, было тепло и уютно, и Гарри постепенно заснул, чтобы утром проснуться на плече у Малфоя, уткнувшись носом в его грудь и закинув на него руку. Откуда-то шел запах свежего снега, и спросонок Гарри подумал, что началась зима. Как только Драко заметил, что Поттер завозился, просыпаясь, тут же столкнул его со своего плеча:  
\- Ну, Поттер, ты и наглый, нашел подушку.  
Гарри потянулся и сел, оглядываясь: мало ли, вдруг их уже оборотни в кольцо взяли, но все было тихо.

 

Быстро позавтракав оставшейся у Дами лепешкой и запив ее наколдованной водой, они вышли из леса. Дами стал объяснять, как им лучше идти, чтобы быстрее добраться до Век Урсула и никуда не вляпаться.  
\- Погоди, а ты? Разве ты не пойдешь с нами?  
Дами замотал головой, вообще-то он мог пойти с магами – дорога по лесу до его поселка с той стороны была намного удобнее и короче, чем с этой, но туда еще нужно дойти, а он уже начинал снова чувствовать боль в ноге. Гарри растерянно смотрел на него.  
\- Мы хотели бы тебе помочь, - сказал он, кивая на больную ногу оборотня.

Но Дами вдруг резко насторожился и поднял руку, призывая к молчанию, он чувствовал приближение оборотней, очень озлобленных оборотней.  
\- Оборотни, - прошептал он, - уже близко. Вам нужно бежать.  
\- Ты всерьез полагаешь, что мы сможем убежать от оборотней? – поднял брови Драко, выхватывая палочку.  
\- А как же Договор? – спросил Гарри. – Может, они нас не тронут?

Дами не представлял, что будет, если его соплеменники схлестнутся с магами, возможно, это погоня за ним, и Гарри с Драко – вот же странные имена – не тронут. Но если сами маги поймут что-то не так и нападут первыми?  
\- Вот что, - быстро сказал Гарри, - Драко, переведи ему. Нам нужен очень хороший ориентир рядом с Век Урсул, пусть он представит себе что-то очень четко. Он же был с той стороны деревни?  
\- Поттер, что ты задумал? – испуганно посмотрел на него Малфой. – Тройная аппарация, и при этом направлять нас должен оборотень, который не имеет о ней ни малейшего понятия?

Сам Драко пару раз участвовал в парной аппарации, и то, ведущим был не он: один раз отец и один раз Снейп.  
\- Да нас на куски разнесет по всей Румынии!  
\- Не теряй время! – зло посмотрел Гарри, он и сам в себе сомневался, все-таки, когда они аппарировали втроем, вела всегда Гермиона, но он же сумел доставить умирающего Дамблдора в Хогсмид на шестом курсе, а у него тогда не было опыта даже в одиночной аппарации, не то что в парной. – Объясни ему доступно, главное, чтобы он четко видел перед собой цель. Три «Н» помнишь? Он должен обеспечить нацеленность, остальное моя забота.  
Драко быстро объяснил Дами то, что от него требовалось, тот с испугом посмотрел на Гарри и кивнул.

Поттер протянул левую руку, в правой была палочка:  
\- Держитесь. Готовы? Apparate!  
Они еще успели услышать шум в кустах и рычание, когда Гарри крутнулся на месте, мысленно нащупывая путь в ничто и переносясь в запланированную точку.  
Дами казалось, что его сдавило со всех сторон и давление это все росло, словно его пытались пропихнуть сквозь очень узкую трубу, в глазах потемнело, а из легких выдавило весь воздух, но не успел он толком испугаться, как уже стоял на дороге, ведущей в Век Урсул.

\- Ничего себе, - прокаркал он, глубоко вдыхая прохладный воздух. - И как вы только так?..  
\- Быстрое перемещение требует жертв, - хмыкнул Малфой.  
\- Идемте уже, - предложил Гарри и направился в сторону деревни.  
\- Меня не пустят, - пробормотал Дами и сделал шаг, скривившись от боли.  
Гарри тут же подскочил к нему и схватил под руку:  
\- Осторожней, мы сейчас отведем тебя к целителю.  
\- Сомневаюсь, если на деревню наложено заклинание Табу, раз на лес оборотней его наложили от магов, то деревню вполне могли заклясть от оборотней, - заметил Драко.  
\- Но мы попали в лес, просто не могли там аппарировать, так что, возможно, и здесь что-то подобное: сами оборотни попасть туда не могут, но если вместе с магами, то вполне, - возразил Гарри.  
\- Ну-ну. К тому же, Поттер, если за столько лет его никто не взялся лечить, то есть вероятность, что и сейчас откажут.  
\- Мы все-таки попробуем.  
\- Хочешь потащить его к ведьме?  
\- Да.

Как ни странно, но в деревню они вошли беспрепятственно, может, и вправду оборотня должен сопровождать маг. Дорогу к домику Мируны они помнили смутно, но все равно нашли довольно быстро.  
Ведьма открыла дверь на стук, удивленно посмотрела на Гарри и Драко и настороженно на Дамьяна.  
\- Оборотень, - пробормотала она вместо приветствия и открыла дверь шире, пропуская их внутрь. – Вы притащили ко мне оборотня. Зачем?  
\- Очень нужна ваша помощь, - умоляюще посмотрел на нее Гарри и дернул Драко за мантию, чтобы перевел.  
Ведьма провела их в комнату, и Гарри усадил Дамьяна на стул. Мируна выслушала Малфоя и кивнула на ногу:  
\- Покажи.

Дами снял ботинок и носок, закатал штанину, ведьма внимательно осмотрела повреждения, поводила палочкой над ногой и, распрямляясь, покачала головой:  
\- Я тут уже ничего не могу сделать.  
\- А если его Костеростом напоить? – предложил Гарри.  
\- Кости срослись неправильно, и никакой Костерост это не выправит. Единственное, что я могу сделать, убрать остатки темного заклинания, которые там есть.  
\- А если… - Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, - помнишь, как мне Локхарт на втором курсе удалил кости из руки, вместо того, чтобы срастить?  
\- Прекрасно помню, - усмехнулся Драко, - вот веселье было.  
Он объяснил ведьме идею Поттера.  
\- Помнишь заклинание? – обратилась она к Гарри.  
\- Забудешь такое, - пробурчал он. – А вы разве не знаете?  
\- Я много чего знаю, милый, но, возможно, то заклинание самое удачное.  
\- Brackium Emendo.

Мируна несколько раз повторила его, словно пробуя на вкус:  
\- Можно попытаться.  
\- Я еще помню, что цвет заклинания был сиреневый, - добавил Гарри, а Драко послушно перевел.  
Ведьма кивнула:  
\- Нам все равно придется изменить его, ведь Brackium – это предплечье, а у оборотня проблемы с ногой. Я вообще не понимаю, как это заклинание могло удалить кости из твоей руки.  
\- Но оно удалило, и мне кажется, что не нужно его менять, а стоит попробовать именно в таком виде.  
Драко, закатывая глаза, перевел.

Ведьма приказала Дами снять обувь и брюки и лечь на кровать, потом повернулась к магам:  
\- Я займусь им, посмотрю, что тут можно сделать, а вы лучше отправляйтесь в школу, а то граф Батори уже присылал людей в деревню вас разыскивать.  
\- Что? – удивился Гарри. – А чего нас разыскивать в деревне, если мы пропали во время экскурсии в замок Дракулы?  
И Драко был с ним тут полностью солидарен, переводя для ведьмы.  
\- Он решил, что, возможно, вы сбежали оттуда, чтобы пожениться, - усмехнулась Мируна.  
\- Что за чушь?! – воскликнули они в один голос.  
\- Идите уже, а ты, - Мируна схватила Драко за руку, - помни, что обещал присмотреть за ним, - она кивнула на Гарри.  
\- Помню я! – Малфой недовольно вырвал руку из цепкой хватки и пошел к двери.  
Гарри посмотрел на испуганного оборотня, сидящего на кровати, и с улыбкой помахал ему:  
\- Не переживай, она обязательно тебе поможет.

\- Сначала в магазин, - тут же заявил Драко, стоило им выйти из домика ведьмы. – Я не собираюсь возвращаться в школу в таком позорном виде.  
В итоге они два часа провели в магазине «Тепло», где Драко договорился не только о чистке своей мантии и свитера, пока Гарри подбирали новую одежду, но и о душе и плотном завтраке.  
Их отвели в заднюю комнату, тут же рядом были кухня и ванная.  
\- Надеюсь, у нас хватит галеонов? – едко спросил Поттер. – У меня в штанах всего с пяток завалялось.  
\- Хватит, - отрезал Малфой, - в крайнем случае оставлю в залог свое кольцо, но оборванным, как твой Уизли, ходить не собираюсь.

Стоило им войти в ворота школы, как словно из-под земли перед ними вырос Мушки:  
\- Директор велел вам срочно к нему явиться.  
Парни переглянулись и направились за домовым.


	17. Возвращение в школу, или Семейные встречи и исцеление Дами

Запах брата, развеявшийся, совсем слабый, привел Титу и Ромулуса к огромному дубу на берегу ручейка. Здесь он терялся, но, обыскав все вокруг и изучив дерево, они заметили дупло, узкое, скрытое ветвями, чувствовалось, что Дами в нем что-то хранил.  
\- Куда ж он подевался? – вымученно спросил Титу. – Я его вообще не чувствую.  
Они сели под деревом и, опершись на шероховатый ствол, оглядывали лес.  
\- Не знаю даже, - Ромулус задумчиво возил ладонью по лесной трухе, то собирая, то высыпая тоненькой струйкой и наблюдая, как она разлетается мелкой пылью.  
Через несколько минут молчания и игр с трухой Ром принюхался, разглядывая руку:  
\- Чувствуешь?  
Титу пожал плечами:  
\- Лесом пахнет.  
\- Что-то еще… погоди, - Ромулус скинул одежду, обратился в волка и, уткнувшись носом в землю, внимательно все обнюхал, обернулся назад и, собрав побольше мусора, пристально рассмотрел его, - вот же – гляди.  
Титу склонился над ладонью, рассматривая сор и внюхиваясь в него:  
\- Грибами пахнет, еще полынью.  
Ромулус отбежал на несколько шагов вглубь леса и собрал там немного трухи:  
\- А это?  
Титу скривился:  
\- Прелость, земля.  
\- Точно! Мне кажется Дами сделал какой-то травяной сбор, чтобы отбить свой запах, так что по нему мы его найти не сможем, зато…  
Глаза у Титу загорелись:  
\- Верно! Мы будем искать Дами по аромату этой смеси.

Спрятав свою одежду в тайник Дами, они побежали за запахом, хотя чаще им приходилось не бежать, а не спеша идти, чтобы не сбиться со следа. Сбиться было слишком легко: составляющие смеси были взяты из этого же леса, и им постоянно попадалась то похожая травка, то грибы. Хотя фактически уже наступила зима, но ни травы, ни грибы никуда не делись: они оставались тут же, увядшие, спрятанные под опавшей листвой.

Переночевали под той же старой елью, что и Дами, чувствуя его настоящий запах. Оборачиваться не стали - одежды все равно с собой не было. Когда они добрались практически к краю леса, то сквозь более редкие деревья успели увидеть Дамьяна с магами. Титу с рычанием кинулся к ним, но не успел, Ромулус закружил рядом, принюхиваясь, и, обратившись в человека, сказал удивленно:  
\- Здесь был мой волчонок.  
Титу тоже стал человеком и завопил:  
\- Твой волчонок?! Ты о чем?! Тут были маги, и они утащили моего брата!  
\- Это и странно, - с недоумением посмотрел на него Ром, - здесь был мой зеленоглазый волчонок и его беловолосый друг.  
\- Твой?.. О Великая Аккэлия! Ты имеешь в виду того мага-иностранца из школы?  
\- Да! Ничего не понимаю.  
\- Тогда нам нужно в школу, - припечатал Титу, - маги забрали Дами и перенеслись отсюда своим способом, по запаху мы их не найдем, возвращаемся, берем одежду и идем к директору.  
\- Наверное, нужно сказать Старейшинам.

Теперь, когда они могли бежать в полную силу, обратная дорога промелькнула намного быстрее. Одевшись, они помчались в Главный дом, но Старейшины запретили им самим соваться к магам, велели потерпеть до утра, пока они постараются что-нибудь выяснить о волчонке.

***

Гарри с Драко, переглянувшись, последовали за Мушки: в том, что их вызвали к директору, не было ничего удивительного, а для Поттера так вообще было привычным каждый раз после своих приключений в Хогвартсе отчитываться перед директором. Откуда-то Дамблдор всегда знал, что что-то произошло.

Стоило им войти в административный корпус, как Мушки как-то незаметно исчез, пока Малфой придирчиво оглядывал себя в огромном зеркале напротив входа. Он недовольно поджал губы и, развернувшись, направился к лестнице, Гарри с трудом удержался от смеха: его страшно веселила реакция Малфоя на свои кучеряшки, но зачарованный гребешок остался в их комнате в общежитии, и Драко вот уже два дня был вынужден щеголять волнистыми, завивающимися на кончиках волосами.

Директор, видимо, уже предупрежденный домовым, вскочил с кресла, стоило им постучать и зайти в кабинет:  
\- О, мои дорогие мальчики, как же я вас счастлив видеть! Что же с вами случилось, господа?!  
\- Попали в замке Дракулы в ловушку и провалились куда-то в подземелье, - просто ответил Гарри.  
\- А почему нас не искали? – поинтересовался Драко.  
\- Конечно же вас искали! Как вы могли подумать по-другому?! Сейчас вы мне все подробно расскажете, только подождите одну минутку.  
Директор Батори подошел к камину и, кинув в огонь летучий порох, сказал:  
\- Хогвартс, кабинет директора.  
Он влез головой в зеленое пламя, но буквально через пару секунд вынырнул оттуда:  
\- Сейчас к нам присоединится госпожа МакГонагалл, и вы нам все расскажете.  
Гарри с Драко с унисон застонали.  
\- Ну а что вы думали? – развел руками Батори. – Я обязан был поставить в известность вашу директрису.

Пламя вспыхнуло ярче, и в нем показалась голова Минервы МакГонагалл. Ребята присели перед камином.  
\- Мистер Поттер! Мистер Малфой! – возмущенно заговорила МакГонагалл. – Я не ожидала от вас такого. Вы были направлены в тихую, спокойную школу, но и там ухитрились найти приключения! Мистер Малфой, разве вы не должны были присматривать за мистером Поттером?  
\- А я что делал? – возмутился Драко.  
МакГонагалл задержала на несколько секунд взгляд на его прическе, вздернула бровь и строго посмотрела на Гарри:  
\- А вы, мистер Поттер, если еще раз повторится что-то подобное, вернетесь в Хогвартс и до конца учебного года безвылазно просидите у меня в кабинете, я так и быть потеснюсь, а в мое отсутствие за вами будут приглядывать портреты предыдущих директоров.  
\- Но, профессор, - возразил Гарри, с ужасом представив себе картинку, где за ним денно и нощно следит Снейп со своего портрета, - мы же не специально пропали – мы попали в ловушку, когда были на экскурсии в замке Бран.

С двух сторон в них полетели вопросы, они постарались всё рассказать кратко, не вдаваясь в особые подробности, тем не менее Гарри сквозь треск пламени несколько раз слышались тихие вздохи Минервы МакГонагалл. На рассказе про Тантибусов Лучану Батори побледнел и крепко сцепил руки, а когда они дошли до Мертвого озера, то вообще вскочил и присел рядом с ними на пол.

\- Погодите, - неверяще произнес он, - вы сумели очистить озеро Нанотрон? Вы уверены? Вампиры несколько раз обращались за помощью в Министерство магии, но даже самые сильные маги ничего не смогли поделать. А вы так просто справились с многовековым проклятьем.  
\- Откуда мы знаем, как называется это озеро? – пожал плечами Гарри. – И я б не сказал, что было так просто, там вообще-то каждая тварь так и норовила с нами расправиться.  
\- Опишите еще раз, что вы там видели. Мертвые животные, да?  
\- Скорее мумифицированные, - уточнил Драко. – И эти странные призрачные тени…  
Батори вскочил с пола:  
\- Вот что, молодые люди, поговорите пока со своим директором, а я в Министерство. Мушки вас потом проводит. Прошу прощения, Минерва.  
Он поклонился в сторону камина и вышел за дверь. Парни уставились на МакГонагалл, та переводила обеспокоенный взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- С вами точно все в порядке, вы не ранены? – спросила она.  
\- Все хорошо, профессор, - сказал Гарри.  
\- Мистер Малфой, мне пришлось поставить в известность ваших родителей.  
\- Что?! – Драко аж подпрыгнул на месте.  
\- Я обязана была это сделать, вы же и сами понимаете, - с сожалением сказала директор.  
Драко понимал, но легче от этого не было, стоило только представить, какой переполох творился дома, а Гарри подумал, что это здорово, когда есть, кому о тебе волноваться.  
\- Ладно, идите отдыхать, мальчики.  
Она прервала сеанс каминной связи, и тут же появился Мушки, который с ворчанием выпроводил их из кабинета.

***

Занятия уже закончились, близился обед, и на территории то тут, то там мелькали студенты. Первым, кто их встретил, как только они вошли в общежитии, был Марчел Ливиану. С возгласом: «Гарри!» - он кинулся к Поттеру и, взяв его одной рукой за руку, вторую положил на щеку, глядя с восторгом и сияя ямочками на щеках. Растерявшийся Гарри убрал его руку со своего лица и пробормотал, пытаясь вспомнить имя румына - за два дня он напрочь успел забыть о своих поклонниках:  
\- Эмм… я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Рука Драко судорожно сжалась вокруг палочки, откуда-то изнутри черной волной поднялось желание приложить Ливиану Авадой или Круцио.  
В вестибюле толпились студенты, идущие на обед, и количество их всё увеличивалось. Тут на лестнице раздался топот и крик:  
\- Гарри! Драко!  
Подбежавший Энтони оттолкнул Марчела и крепко обнял Поттера, за ним подбежали улыбающиеся Эрни с Терри и Майкл. Они хлопали по плечам Гарри, но и Драко тоже досталось, желание швыряться Авадами резко возросло.  
\- Где ж вы были, Драко? – спросил Майкл.  
\- Где мы только не были, - язвительно ответил Малфой.

Гарри наконец освободился от объятий Энтони Голдстейна и поздоровался с остальными хогвартцами.  
\- Вы на обед пойдете? – уточнил Терри. - А то скоро заканчивается.  
\- Да мы поели недавно в Век Урсуле, - сказал Гарри.  
\- Так вы действительно сбежали в Век Урсул, чтобы пожениться? – воскликнул Энтони.  
\- Ну конечно! – Драко поднял левую руку и продемонстрировал безымянный палец с колечком из шоколадной лягушки.  
Парни уставились на кольцо в форме бывших очков Гарри с прикрепленной к дужке крошечной молнией.  
\- Ничего себе! – восхитился Эрни. – Это ты специально такое заказал? А ты, Гарри? Покажи свое.  
\- Так это у тебя свадебная прическа, Драко? - уточнил Терри.

Тут Гарри не выдержал и начал хохотать:  
\- Ну, ребята, вы даете!  
До хмурого Энтони дошло первым:  
\- То есть вы не поженились?  
\- Да с чего бы мы сбегали с экскурсии, чтобы пожениться, если и так каждые выходные ходим в Век Урсул? – сквозь смех выдавил Гарри.  
\- Тогда что случилось?  
\- В ловушку в замке попали, - холодно сказал Драко, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не приложить друзей хотя бы Ступефаем.  
\- Ого! Вот что, ребята, если вы на обед не идете, то после того, как освободитесь, приходите к нам в комнату, расскажете все, - предложил Терри.  
\- От чего освободимся? – уточнил Гарри, но Эрни уже потащил Бута к дверям столовой.

***

Драко с Гарри поднялись на второй этаж, и Драко сказал:  
\- Я пойду в совятню за Аресом, а ты иди в комнату и не вздумай куда-то снова вляпаться.  
\- Что?! – вскричал Гарри. – Это вообще-то по твоей милости мы оказались у дементора в заднице.

И пока Малфой не успел возразить, быстро зашел в коридор и захлопнул за собой стеклянную дверь, тот открывал рот, глядя на Поттера с возмущением, потом дернулся и перевел взгляд на столик для подарков. Гарри, ухмыляясь, тоже посмотрел туда: лягушка с саксофоном вовсю надувала щеки, отсчитывая три часа, - кукушка нашлась. Хорошо, что сюда звуки не проходили.

Посмеиваясь, Гарри подошел к их комнате и распахнул дверь, замерев от неожиданности. Улыбка сбежала с его лица, и он с изумлением переводил взгляд с Люциуса Малфоя, расположившегося на кровати Драко, на Нарциссу, сидящую на стуле, отодвинутом к окну. Увидев Поттера, они встали со своих мест и с тревогой посмотрели за его спину.  
\- Ой, здрасьте, - пробормотал Гарри.  
\- Добрый день, - спокойно поздоровался Люциус.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - взволнованно воскликнула Нарцисса, прижав руки к груди, - а где Драко? С ним все в порядке?

Гарри как будто снова попал в Запретный лес, и опять Волдеморт посылает Нарциссу проверить, жив ли Поттер, и опять всё, что ее волнует – это в порядке ли Драко. И это нормально, это хорошо, когда твои родители живы и им не все равно, что с тобой.  
\- Всё в порядке, миссис Малфой, он просто пошел в совятню за своим филином, сейчас придет.  
\- А с вами, мистер Поттер, все в порядке?  
\- Всё хорошо, миссис Малфой. И пожалуйста, не называйте меня «мистер Поттер», лучше Гарри, если можно.

Нарцисса внимательно смотрела на него, ее голубые глаза потеплели:  
\- Если вы не против… Но тогда и вы называйте меня по имени.  
Гарри отчаянно замотал головой: такого он себе не мог представить – просто странно все эти «мистер Поттер», он же все-таки с ее сыном вместе учится. Миссис Уизли всегда звала его Гарри, но при этом никогда не предлагала называть себя по имени.  
\- Нет, вы же все-таки старше меня, достаточно, если вы будете называть меня Гарри.  
\- Где же вы пропадали двое суток?  
\- Сейчас придет Драко и все расскажет, - Гарри прошел к своей кровати и сел на нее.

Нарцисса осталась стоять посреди комнаты, Люциус подошел к ней.  
Когда распахнулась дверь и зашел Драко, они кинулись к нему с радостными возгласами, а Арес, возмущенно ухнув, взлетел и сел на спинку стула.  
\- Ма, па, вы как здесь оказались? – затисканный Драко удивленно смотрел на родителей.  
\- Директор МакГонагалл посодействовала, - пояснил Люциус. – А теперь объясни-ка, Драко, что случилось и куда ты умудрился вляпаться.  
Драко сверкнул глазами на Поттера: что он там уже успел наговорить его родителям? Тот словно понял немой укор – мотнул отрицательно головой.

Драко сел на свою кровать, по бокам от него пристроились родители, он начал рассказывать их с Гарри приключения в замке Дракулы, делая акцент на описания и только вскользь касаясь тех ужасов, с которыми им приходилось бороться. В его рассказе это выглядело как почти беззаботное приключение. Гарри, сидя напротив, чувствовал, что его глаза закрываются под неспешный говор Малфоя, хотелось вытянуться наконец-то на нормальной кровати и поспать пару часов до ужина.

\- А что же вы ели два дня, Драко? – мягко спросила Нарцисса.  
\- Не два, а один, вчера мы уже нормально поужинали в лесу, - недовольно ответил Драко.  
\- А в замке?  
\- У нас были шоколадные лягушки, так что не волнуйся, ма, мы не голодали.  
Нарцисса покачала головой и посмотрела на засыпающего Гарри, а Люциус со смехом в голосе уточнил:  
\- Лягушки? Ты ж их не ешь, тебе не нравится, что они могут двигаться.

Гарри ухмыльнулся: вот тебе и плебейская сладость! Оказывается Малфой всего лишь боится, что проглотит лягушку, а она начнет у него прыгать в животе.

Родители расспрашивали, пытаясь выяснить еще какие-то подробности, Драко отвечал, а Гарри засыпал и дернулся, когда его плеча вдруг коснулась чья-то рука. Рядом стояла Нарцисса с легкой улыбкой на губах:  
\- Засыпаете, Гарри? Мы вам совсем не даем отдохнуть, наверное, нам лучше пойти в главное здание и поговорить там.  
\- Нет, что вы! Лучше я пойду, посижу в комнате Эрни, а вы разговаривайте, - Гарри вскочил, коря себя, что не догадался уйти раньше.  
Нарцисса схватила его за руку:  
\- Ни в коем случае! Мы не хотим вас выгонять из вашей комнаты!  
\- Это и Драко комната тоже, так что общайтесь спокойно.  
Она усмехнулась:  
\- Ну раз мы вам не мешаем, вы не против, если я посижу с вами?  
Гарри удивленно заморгал и посмотрел на Малфоя, Драко нечитаемо смотрел в ответ и молчал.  
\- Ээ… садитесь, пожалуйста.

Миссис Малфой села так близко к нему, что Гарри стало неудобно, но она взглянула на него с короткой улыбкой и повернулась к мужу и сыну. Негромкий разговор между Люциусом и Драко снова начал убаюкивать Гарри, незаметно для себя он заснул.

Гарри давно так не было уютно, тепло и хорошо, он словно плыл в теплой воде, волосы шевелились как водоросли, качаясь туда-сюда, его окружал приятный свежий запах с легкой ноткой сладости. Он с трудом выплыл из сна, чтобы понять, что лежит головой на коленях Нарциссы Малфой и она нежно перебирает его волосы. Заметив, что он напрягся, Нарцисса погладила его по голове и прошептала:  
\- Шшш, спи, Гарри, всё хорошо, ты в безопасности.

Гарри чувствовал себя ужасно неловко: заснул как младенец какой-то! Как вообще он мог рядом с Малфоями так потерять бдительность?!

Когда пришло время родителям возвращаться, Драко вызвался их проводить в административный корпус.  
\- Что это было, ма? – возмущенно спросил он, стоило им выйти из общежития.  
\- О чем ты, Драко? – с улыбкой спросила Нарцисса.  
\- Решила усыновить Поттера?  
\- Вряд ли мне это кто-то позволит.  
\- Зачем ты с ним сюсюкала?  
\- Не думала, что ты такой ревнивец, дорогой.  
\- Мама! – возмущенно воскликнул Драко. – Поттеру и так поклоняется вся Британия, и ты туда же.  
\- Мне просто хотелось дать ему немного тепла, ведь вся Британия не может заменить ему семью. Тебя ждали мы, волновались, а его…  
\- А его могут ждать Уизелы! Они давно уже ему вместо семьи!  
\- Ну отчего же, - вдруг подключился Люциус, - насколько мы поняли, вы встречаетесь, да все тут говорили, что вы сбежали, чтобы спокойно пожениться.  
\- Что?! – щеки Драко облило румянцем, он захрипел: - Папа! Как ты мог?! Ты слушал сплетни?!  
\- Не волнуйся, Драко, мы с мамой не поверили, мы не сомневались, что на свадьбу ты нас точно пригласишь, разве что вы устроили помолвку, - с легкой усмешкой Люциус взял Драко за руку и показал на злосчастное кольцо на безымянном пальце сына. – Гарри что, транфигурировал свои очки в это кольцо? А что подарил ему ты?

Драко вырвал руку и с обидой уставился на отца.  
\- Это всего лишь шутка! – воскликнул он.  
Люциус и Нарцисса рассмеялись.  
\- Мы знаем, дорогой. Я бы в жизни не поверила, что Гарри мог подарить тебе такое кольцо, - сказала Нарцисса.  
\- Погодите, шутка не только кольцо, но и то, что мы встречаемся, - гневно заявил Драко.  
\- Почему тогда все здесь уверены в обратном?  
\- Вы вообще на чьей стороне?  
\- Конечно, на твоей, дорогой, и примем любой твой выбор.  
\- К тому же Гарри Поттер – самый завидный жених магической Британии.  
\- О Мерлин!

***

Черные кожаные плащи легко скользили по полу Министерства магии. Один из них сиял черным атласным подкладом и был надет на строгий темный костюм-тройку, второй плащ был с традиционным красным подбоем, а накинут был на не менее освященный традицией фрак. Как-то само собой получилось, что на лица обладателей плащей никто не смотрел, хватало и канонического костюма, чтобы серьезные маги, спешащие по делам, порскали в разные стороны, образуя этакий свободный коридор для идущих.

Сосредоточенный волшебник из Отдела по связям с магглами чуть было не столкнулся с необычными посетителями лоб в лоб, на минуточку оторвал взгляд от важной бумаги, которую читал на ходу, и обомлел, получив в ответ доброжелательную клыкастую улыбку. Что-то пискнув, маг заметался туда-сюда, пытаясь уступить дорогу обоим вампирам сразу, но только мешая им, отпрыгнул в сторону, покраснел, понимая, как это глупо и испуганно выглядит.

Маги жались к стенам и друг другу, стараясь сделать вид, что ничего особенного в появлении двух вампиров в Министерстве магии нет, но выходило не очень убедительно. Что там думали об этом сами вампиры – неизвестно, по ним чувствовалось, что у них есть дело поважнее. На это самое дело откровенно намекала шкатулка, завернутая в кусок белоснежного атласа, которую бережно нес вампир в плаще с черным подкладом, и взгляд вампира во фраке, устремленный на лифт.  
В лифте, до этого момента загруженном, оба посетителя неожиданно оказались одни, но, видимо, это их не смутило, потому что вышли они на нужном этаже и направились к Министру Магии.

Тот, взволнованный, но не подающий виду, встретил посетителей стоя.  
Все трое одновременно вежливо поклонились. Но если у вампиров поклон был полон достоинства, то у министра он был слегка нервозный. Тысяча вопросов в голове: зачем, для чего, что в свертке и почему явились Старшие вампиры? Серьезное что-то, или?.. Кто-то нарушил Договор?  
\- Присаживайтесь, - цивилизованное общение хозяина и гостей еще никто не отменял, - чему обязан?

***

\- Как ты, малыш? – тихо спросила Мируна у проснувшегося на закате Дамьяна.  
Дами захлопал глазами, сел на кровати, огляделся, во рту стоял неприятный привкус зелья, целый стакан которого его заставила выпить ведьма.  
\- Вроде хорошо.  
\- Попробуй встать, держись за меня.

Дами посмотрел на искалеченную ногу, всё, что оставалось от старой травмы – несколько тонких шрамов: ни грубых рубцов, ни изломанных костей – гладкая, ровная нога, такая же, как правая. Он осторожно спустил ноги на пол и встал, Мируна стояла рядом, готовая подхватить его. Дами сделал шаг, другой, боли не было совершенно, просто нога ощущалась как отсиженная, непривычная к нагрузкам, но это было поправимо. Неужели ведьма и вправду помогла ему? Это было какое-то чудо! И все благодаря тому зеленоглазому магу, Гарри.

\- Сколько я вам должен за лечение? У меня нет с собой, но я отдам.  
\- Ничего, - пожала плечами Мируна, - я сделала это ради Гарри.  
Снова Гарри. Дамьяну стало горько: значит выбор Ромулуса не был прихотью, он выбрал лучшего! Что ж делать, если тот оказался не оборотнем. Нужно будет спросить у Старейшин, бывали ли браки между оборотнями и магами.  
\- Я хочу вас отблагодарить, - твердо сказал Дами.  
\- Ну раз хочешь, я пришлю тебе сову.

Походив по комнате, тренируя новые кости, после ужина, на котором настояла ведьма, Дамьян отправился в родной лес.


	18. Награда от вампиров, или Наказание Ломяну

\- Господин министр, - начал вампир в полностью черном плаще и положил на стол шкатулку, - кое-что произошло в замке Бран.  
\- В замке Дракулы? – подхватился министр. – Мы оповестили сообщества, находящиеся рядом, что в нем пропали два студента-иностранца. Они нашлись?  
\- Нет, - медленно ответил вампир, недовольный, что его перебили, - но в замке их точно уже нет. Но они там были, - он поднял руку, призывая к молчанию министра. – В данный момент они отсутствуют на территориях, нам принадлежащих. Они кое-что сделали в замке, и у нас к ним дело. Мы хотим видеть этих магов.  
Министр побледнел.  
\- Они нарушили Договор? – прохрипел он.  
\- Да! – ответил тот, плащ которого сиял алой подкладкой.  
\- Нет, - одновременно с ним сказал вампир, одетый в черное.

Министр в растерянности переводил взгляд с одного вампира на другого:  
\- Так да или нет, господа?  
\- Конечно нарушили! – сказал первый. – Эти юные наглецы бродили по подземелью, уничтожая и разрушая что только можно: погибло несколько реликтовых животных, все полы в коридорах в громадных дырах, пройти невозможно, починить тоже!  
\- Мальчики спасали свои жизни, им пришлось бороться с Тантибусами, они очистили Нанотрон, освободив дорогу в древнее святилище, в которое не было ходу уже несколько веков. Мы пришли, чтобы вручить им награду, - второй развернул ткань, и министр увидел старинную шкатулку, от нее разило древностью и могущественной магией, он даже оглядел кабинет, удивляясь, как раньше этого не почувствовал.  
Переведя взгляд снова на шкатулку, он увидел на ее крышке стилизованную «М», увитую завитушками. Истина открылась внезапно.  
\- Это Мерлин, - прошептал шокированный министр, обводя пальцем контуры буквы. - Откуда... откуда это сокровище?..  
\- Мирддин Эммрис дал нам эту шкатулку, - спокойно ответствовал вампир в черном.  
\- Кто вы? Вы не входите в Совет Трех. Назовите себя.

Вампиры посмотрели друг на друга, казалось, между ними произошел мысленный диалог, потом пристально глянули на министра, синхронно подняв брови.  
\- Наши имена ни о чем не скажут вам, министр, - сказал владелец плаща с алым подбоем, - мы не входим в Триаду только потому, что нас не занимают ваши и оборотней приземленные делишки, но там есть представители, назначенные нами, и этого достаточно.  
Министр напрягся: с одной стороны, он с трудом удерживался от того, чтоб схватить бесценную реликвию, с другой, вампиры напрягали своим присутствием всё сильнее.  
\- Вы сказали, что вам дал ее Мерлин, - с внутренним трепетом произнес министр, - но почему, ведь он был магом, так с какой стати?..  
\- Мирддин Эммрис, которого вы зовете Мерлином, когда-то помог нам, потом мы помогли ему, и он вручил нам ее, сказав, что придет момент, когда нам вновь потребуется помощь магов.  
\- Он жил пятнадцать веков назад! - вскричал министр. - Те редкие вещи, которые остались после него, не имеют цены, так почему вы вдруг решили, что какие-то мальчишки заслуживают такую награду?  
\- Не для нас, министр, - клыкасто усмехнулся весь в черном, - мы не устанавливаем цену на вещи Мирддина, но можем оценить то, что сделали юные маги.  
\- У вас есть что-то еще? - жадно спросил министр.  
\- Вы имеете в виду что-то типа Мерлиновых подштанников, которые любят поминать маги?  
\- У вас есть Мерлиновы подштанники?  
Вампиры засмеялись.  
\- Фу, министр, мы б не стали держать у себя подобную вещь. Так вы устроите нам встречу с этими магами?  
\- Я могу передать им шкатулку.

Будучи эмпатами, вампиры прекрасно улавливали все изменения эмоционального фона мага, им не нужно было читать мысли министра, чтобы понять, что алчность в нем взяла верх с момента, как он увидел шкатулку Мирддина. Что же она олицетворяла для него, если он, порядочный человек, готов был пойти на ложь и подлог, только бы присвоить ее.

\- Но шкатулку не сможет открыть никто, кроме того, кому она предназначена, - дал попытку исправиться министру вампир, - мало того, даже эти маги смогут открыть ее только вдвоем, действуя так же слаженно, как они это делали в подземелье.  
\- Они иностранцы! Неужели вы хотите, чтоб такое сокровище ушло из нашей страны?  
\- Но Мирддин был бриттом, так что вполне справедливо, что шкатулка вернется к себе на родину.

В приемной министра уже полчаса томился Лучану Батори, и помощник беспокойно смотрел то на него, то на дверь кабинета, он не знал, что хуже: прервать совещание министра с вампирами или заставлять ждать такого известного мага, как граф Батори.

\- Скажите, какое заклинание было нанесено на ткань, что она полностью скрывала магическую мощь шкатулки? - желая отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, спросил министр.  
\- Это всего лишь специально выделанная шкура Тантибуса, на ней нет заклинаний, она по своей сути предназначена удерживать магию, но не поглощать, как происходит с живым животным, - ответил почти все время молчавший вампир с алым подбоем на плаще и переглянулся со своим товарищем.

Хотя это было запрещено Договором, им единодушно пришло в голову воспользоваться своей вампирской магией: вампирскому очарованию или шарму были подвержены все без исключения люди и животные, оборотни в меньшей мере, чем остальные, да и маги могли защититься, если бы ожидали, что вампир начнет их очаровывать. Очарование состояло в том, что человек полностью открывался, его мысли начинали скользить по поверхности, их легко было вытянуть, заменить на нужные. Обычно, до Договора, внушалось, что человек сам хочет, чтобы его укусил вампир, но в данном случае всего лишь нужно было затереть воспоминания о шкатулке: теперь, когда она исчезла со стола и была спрятана под плащ, министр считал, что они пришли для того, чтобы встретиться с юными магами и лично их поблагодарить. Имя Мирддина или Мерлина, как его называли в магическом мире, и вовсе не звучало в кабинете. Это не было похоже на заклинание Обливиэйт, и даже если бы министр сбросил свои воспоминания о встрече в думосброс, он все равно не увидел бы того, что было на самом деле, ибо это попросту исчезло из его памяти.

В приемной, куда вышел министр, чтобы проводить высоких гостей, к его удивлению, оказался граф Батори:  
\- Добрый день, господин Батори, как удачно, что вы здесь. Мальчики нашлись?  
\- Да, господин министр, с ними всё в порядке, они в школе, - ответил Лучану, не сводя глаз с вампиров.  
\- Ну вот, господа, господин Батори - директор школы, в которой учатся нужные вам маги.

***

Не успел Драко проводить родителей и вернуться в комнату, как в дверь раздался громкий стук и, не дожидаясь ответа, ввалился Кюкуй:  
\- Директор требует вас к себе. Обоих.  
Домовой испарился, а парни, с недоумением переглянувшись, засобирались на выход.  
\- Не понимаю, - недовольно пробурчал Драко, - только что там были, всё рассказали. Что уже опять ему нужно?  
\- Ну, не только что, а часа три назад, - так же недовольно ответил Гарри, выходить снова на улицу не хотелось совершенно. - Может, он нам наказание какое придумал?  
\- Когда это тебя наказывали, Поттер, за твои геройские поступки? - усомнился Драко. - Вечно ни за что ни про что награждали баллами.  
\- Ни за что ни про что? - вскинулся Гарри. - Ну ты и наглец, Малфой!  
\- Потише, Поттер, а то наши соседи могут решить, что наша с тобой чистая любовь дала трещину, - окрысился Драко.

В кабинете, кроме директора, находились еще двое, и, увидев их, Драко непроизвольно схватил Гарри за запястье и крепко сжал, шепнув: «Вампиры».  
Но Гарри, наверное, и сам бы догадался: выглядели они как типичные вампиры из старых маггловских фильмов.  
Те, конечно же, услышали шепот Драко и остро взглянули на него, на них, потом оба одновременно улыбнулись. Один из вампиров был полностью в черном, цвет одежды второго разбавляла алая подкладка плаща, Гарри их сразу прозвал про себя «Черный» и «Алый».  
\- А вот и наши юные маги! – сияя, обратился к ребятам Лучану Батори. – Гарри, Драко, эти господа хотели с вами познакомиться, - он сделал широкий жест рукой в сторону вампиров.  
\- Здравствуйте, - слегка запинаясь, пробормотал Гарри, этого только не хватало… Вампиры? С какой стати им вдруг захотелось познакомиться? Ничего хорошего Гарри не ждал.  
\- Добрый вечер, - вежливо сказал Драко, учитывая, что в начале ноября в это время на улице уже было темным-темно, и отпуская руку Поттера. И ничего он не испугался! Просто предупредить этого олуха хотел!  
\- Добрый вечер, молодые люди. У нас к вам разговор и подарок, - сказал Черный и выставил на стол шкатулку, сняв с нее шкуру Тантибуса.

Вампиры посмотрели друг на друга, потом на директора и снова на магов, те терпеливо ждали.  
\- Мерлин, - прошептал Батори, с благоговением глядя на шкатулку.  
\- О Мерлин, это Мерлин! – тихо воскликнул Драко и сделал шаг по направлению к столу, но Гарри перехватил его за руку и прошипел: «Не смей!»  
Малфой обернулся и с неудовольствием взглянул на Поттера:  
\- Что еще?  
\- Просто не прикасайся к ней, - прошептал Гарри, - поверь, все эти старинные раритеты… В общем, мне хватило реликвий от наших Основателей… Неизвестно, какой дрянью может быть заражена вещь Мерлина за столько-то веков.

Видимо, вампиры прекрасно знали английский, да и на слух не жаловались.  
\- Вам не о чем переживать, - сказал Черный, доброжелательно глядя на Гарри, - эту вещь мы получили из рук Мирддина Эммриса, которого вы называете Мерлином. Мы только хранили ее, хранили в очень надежном месте, никто и никогда к ней не прикасался больше, никто не пытался открыть или наложить какое-либо заклинание, вам нечего опасаться. Мирддин по сути дал нам это на хранение, с тем, чтобы мы в нужный момент передали ее снова в руки магов.  
Гарри не слишком-то впечатлился: сказать можно всё, что угодно.

\- И вы вдруг решили, что именно мы эти маги? – мгновенно сообразил Драко.  
\- Так и есть, - недовольно их оглядывая, сказал Алый. – Что за мальчишки?! Влезли куда не нужно, зверушек погубили, дыр в стенах-полах понаделали, каких-то пирамидок из камней понакладывали… Один ущерб! – подвел он итог.  
\- Мы едва не погибли из-за ваших зверушек, - прошипел Гарри.  
\- А не надо лезть, куда не просят! Магам – замок, нам – подземные лабиринты!  
\- А мы туда и не лезли! Это ловушка в вашем замке нас туда бросила! – запальчиво крикнул Гарри.  
\- А не надо в ловушки соваться!  
\- А…  
Но в этот момент раздался громкий смех: директор Батори и второй вампир, Черный, хохотали так искренне, что Гарри замолчал и улыбнулся, он и не заметил, как подошел к Алому очень близко, и теперь спорил с ним, чуть не утыкаясь нос в нос.

\- В общем-то это всё неважно, - сказал Черный, - главное, что вы сделали, это очистили Нанотрон, и именно за это мы и хотим вас отблагодарить.  
\- Чего очистили? – переспросил Гарри.  
\- То озеро, тупица, - прошипел Драко, - больше мы ничего там не очищали.  
\- Кстати, - сказал Гарри, кинув на Малфоя грозный взгляд, он ему еще покажет «тупицу», - мы там едва не погибли. Эти ваши странные тени-призраки чуть нас не прикончили на пару с вашими «домашними зверушками».  
\- В них-то всё и дело, - проговорил заметно успокоившийся Алый, - это невознесшиеся души вампиров.  
\- Ого, - тихо сказал Драко.  
\- Как это? – одновременно с ним произнес Гарри.  
\- Душа мага может вознестись, а может бродить в виде призрака на земле; невознесенная душа вампира постепенно превращается в то, что вы видели.  
\- Но… эээ… а разве вампиры не бессмертные? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Нет конечно, нас же можно убить и убивают, - усмехнулся Черный.  
\- То есть, я имел в виду, разве вы не живете вечно?  
\- Мы можем жить очень долго, молодой человек, - сварливо начал Алый, - но нас убивают, а иногда мы уходим сами, устав от жизни. Такое, знаете ли, тоже бывает, когда ты живешь полторы тысячи лет.  
\- Я к тому, что вроде как у бессмертных нет души, ну, бытует такое мнение… - Гарри постепенно замолк, увидев совершенно потрясенное выражение лица Малфоя, которое, просто кричало «Заткнись, Поттер!».  
\- Вы имеете в виду маггловские выдумки? – нахмурился Алый.  
\- Эээ… да, наверное.  
\- Тогда нам намного было бы проще, но зная, во что можешь превратиться после смерти, изо всех сил станешь держаться за жизнь.  
\- Но отчего так происходит? - спросил Гарри.  
\- Душа вампира не может уйти спокойно сама по себе – это против нашей природы. Наш вид не появился просто так, это было сделано здесь в горах, недаром же Трансильванию считают страной вампиров. Там, глубоко под замком Бран находится древнейшее Святилище, и именно в нем с помощью специального ритуала были созданы вампиры, там находится альфа и омега нашей жизни – рождение и смерть.

Гарри и Драко, замерев, внимали рассказу, о таком не прочитаешь в книжке – вампиры слишком неохотно делятся подробностями своего бытия.  
Когда Алый замолчал, Гарри робко поинтересовался:  
\- А разве вампиры появляются не от укуса другого вампира?  
Тот небрежно отмахнулся:  
\- Это упыри, они ничего общего не имеют с рожденными вампирами. Но тем не менее наша природа неестественна и потому нам тяжело уходить, после нас остается такая вот неприкаянная душа, что вы видели близ Святилища.  
\- Что-то их там многовато было, - пробормотал Драко.  
\- Святилище притягивает их, они собираются там со всего света, но уже несколько веков ни одна не смогла уйти, вот они и деградировали в эти сущности, - пояснил Черный.  
\- Но почему такое произошло? – упрямо спросил Гарри. – Почему они перестали уходить?  
\- Замок Бран, который был намного позднее построен над нашим лабиринтом в горах, принадлежал магам, и когда в нем жил Влад Цепеш, получивший прозвище Дракул благодаря своему отцу, являвшемуся рыцарем Ордена святого Георгия – Ордена Дракона. Ему удалось найти проход в наше Святилище, возможно, это была случайность, как с вами, но как бы то ни было, Дракула, сеющий вокруг себя смерть, хоть смерти и боялся больше всего, попал в подземелье. Он, ищущий путь к бессмертию, нашел обряд, с помощью которого он мог стать вампиром. Он сделал это, но боясь и толком не понимая, для чего был нужен второй обряд, и видя в нем слово «смерть», решил закрыть Святилище. Возможно, он хотел его уничтожить, но несмотря на то, что он был одним из сильнейших магов, это было ему не под силу, тогда он закрыл к нему дорогу, и шесть веков уже нам не было туда ходу. Никто не мог больше попасть в Святилище: ни маг, ни вампир. Многие маги пытались нам помочь, но ни у кого, кроме вас, это не вышло.

Тяжелая тишина воцарилась в кабинете, пока ее не осмелился прервать директор Батори наигранно веселым голосом:  
\- Вы сказали, что Мерлин вручил вам шкатулку, вы имели в виду лично вам или ваш род в целом?  
\- Именно нам, в руки и лично, - улыбнулся Черный.  
\- Расскажите, - хрипло попросил Драко.  
\- Да нечего особо рассказывать, слишком много времени утекло с тех пор, пятнадцать веков… Мы были тогда юными и беспечными, слишком хотели вырваться из-под опеки взрослых, мудрых вампиров, вот и улизнули, решили мир посмотреть. Передвигались ночами в образе летучих мышей, кормились кровью магглов и животных, а днем развлекались. К счастью, в отличие от оборотней, наша одежда сохраняется, когда мы обращаемся. Так мы путешествовали несколько месяцев, пока в каком-то городишке в Уэльсе нас не схватили магглы и не попытались сжечь. Магглов было слишком много, и мы погибли бы, если бы нас не спас Мирддин. Через несколько лет мы помогли ему, когда Дева Озера Нимуэ заколдовала его. Казалось бы, мы были квиты, но еще через несколько лет Мирддин нашел нас и вручил эту шкатулку, сказав, что у него было видение.

О том, что Мерлин был предсказателем и видел будущее, знал любой маг. И теперь они сидели, переваривая историю, рассказанную вампиром. Меньше всего Гарри вновь хотелось оказаться героем очередного пророчества.  
\- Никто из нас не думал, что пройдет столько времени, прежде чем шкатулка найдет своих хозяев.  
\- Что в ней? – тихо спросил Драко.  
\- Маленький свиток, Мирддин при нас написал что-то на кусочке пергамента и запечатал в шкатулку, сказав, что маги сами поймут, когда это использовать, - Черный взял шкатулку со стола вместе с куском шкуры Тантибуса и вручил Драко. – Открыть вы ее сможете только вдвоем, действуя в полном согласии.

Драко тщательно завернул шкатулку и спрятал под мантию:  
\- Не уверен, что мы должны вас поблагодарить за такой подарок.  
В общежитие шли молча, в комнате Драко выложил ее на стол, но разворачивать не стал.  
\- Посмотрим, что там? – с сомненьем спросил он.  
\- Не уверен, что хочу это знать, - пробормотал Гарри, - лучше спрячь ее пока.

***

Слухи среди оборотней разносятся быстро. Хватит пары-тройки завсегдатаев, переходящих из одной небольшой таверны в другую, как новость становится известна всем.  
Известие о пропаже хромоножки Дамьяна не то чтобы взбудоражило умы, но в отсутствие других интересных слухов вызвало всяческие пересуды.  
Узнав о том, что Титу разыскивает младшенького, один известный нам персонаж почесал лысеющий (в противовес буйной черно-рыжей растительности на подбородке) затылок и, забыв даже обернуться волком, со всех ног помчался к домику братьев.

Вот уж чего Титу никак не ожидал, так это новых сведений о предполагаемом женишке. Растерянно поблагодарив посетителя, а тот шустро посвистал в любимый кабачок, старший брат с пронзительной ясностью понял, что могло произойти по его вине. В разом нахлынувших чувствах – раскаянии, жалости, испуге за неслучившееся и гневе - победила свирепая ненависть к существу, способному обидеть беззащитного, да так вероломно покуситься на… на самое ценное, в общем. Титу аж застонал от чувства вины! Сам виноват! Дурак, ой дурак!

И молодой оборотень, нимало не сомневаясь, рванул к обидчику. Кинулся к выходу да с размаху влетел прямо в Ромулуса, тот схватился за друга, чтобы устоять:  
\- Что?! Узнал что-то о брате?  
Титу совершенно безумным взглядом уставился на Рома и зарычал:  
\- Узнал! Такое узнал…

Он плюхнулся на ступеньку крыльца, вцепился в волосы и чуть не завыл от бессилия, оттого, что сам так подставил брата, которого всегда берег как зеницу ока.  
\- Я идиот, Ром, - проговорил он, - я такой идиот. Из-за меня он убежал, я его сам своими руками из дому выгнал. Аккэлия, помоги! Где мне искать его? Куда те маги утащили Дами? Что делают с ним? Мало он настрадался от их рук!

Титу убрал руки от лица и резко встал: братишку он все равно найдет, но сначала разберется с Ломяну! Ромулус отодвинулся в сторону, открывая проход, а за его спиной в паре метров стоял Дамьян, живой и здоровый, с недовольно поджатыми губами. Обойдя Рома и не удостоив его ни единым взглядом, с суровым видом прошел в дверь мимо брата.

\- Дами! – ошарашенный Титу, чуть заискивающе улыбаясь, рванул за братом. – Родной… - распахнув объятия, братья обнялись, но младший тут же высвободился.  
\- Свадебка, значит?! – и старший братец тут же схлопотал в глаз.  
Ошеломленный Титу схватился за лицо, а Дамьян наступал и рычал:  
\- А я, значит, тут ни при чем, да? Меня, значит, можно не спрашивать?! Я, наверно, тебе лишним в нашем доме показался? За моей спиной, да? Интриги плести?!

С каждым вопросом разъяренный Дами тыкал в физиономию брату небольшим, но твердым кулаком. Титу, больше перепуганный таким взрывом кроткого брата, чем задетый ударами, только и знал, что тихонько ловить руки любимого братишки да встревоженно спрашивать: «У тебя всё в порядке? Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ничего не болит?»

Вороны, вспугнутые криками, долетавшими из обычно тихого дома, долго озадаченно каркали, словно поддерживая претензии волчонка.

Наконец Дами понемногу успокоился, сел за стол и, по-прежнему не обращая внимания на Ромулуса, тоже беззвучно присевшего к столу, рассказал о своих приключениях. Да какие там собственно приключения: убежал, встретил магов, они отвели к колдунье, она вылечила ногу, всё – нечего рассказывать. Но брат и его друг безмолвно впитывали каждое слово. Дамьян, почти дружелюбно рассказывавший о своем визите к ведьме, качал ногой совершенно спокойно, не морщась как прежде от боли, дал задумчивому брату ее внимательно осмотреть. Изумленно ощупав, оглядев и несколько раз согнув и разогнув совершенно здоровую конечность, Титу и Ромулус переглянулись.

Титу ненавидел магов всей душой, но сейчас внутри у него кипело: ненависть смешивалась с благодарностью, и в конечном счете благодарность победила.  
\- Я хочу увидеться с ней.  
\- Зачем это? – с подозрением спросил Дами.  
\- Поблагодарить, - выдавил из себя Титу.  
\- Я сам поблагодарю, - ворчливо запротестовал Дамьян. – Она сову свою мне завтра пришлет, смотри, не сожри ее!  
Ром поперхнулся смешком, глядя на обиженное лицо Титу.

\- И что ж ты хочешь ей дать? – недовольно поинтересовался Титу. Ну действительно, что у братишки может быть настолько ценного, чтоб оплатить такую услугу?  
\- Есть идея, - многозначительно ответил Дами, первый раз за вечер удостаивая Ромулуса взглядом и всем своим видом показывая, что он тут лишний и никто ничего в присутствии чужака обсуждать не будет.  
Ром в шоке смотрел на Дамьяна. Неужели тот сейчас вот так бесцеремонно указал ему на дверь? Да быть такого не может! Они ж как одна семья: с Титу лучшие друзья, а сам Дами ему как младший брат. Да он вообще ему как-то жизнь спас!

Ромулус встал.  
\- Так я пойду, наверное? – неуверенно начал он, но Титу, догадавшийся, что при его друге брат ничего больше не скажет, только развел руками, а сам Дами красноречиво посмотрел на дверь.

Как только они остались одни, Дамьян ринулся в комнату брата, которая раньше была родительской. Под небольшим столом так и стоял сундучок с отцовскими камнями, Титу помог его выволочь на свет в большую комнату, и в четыре руки они стали вытаскивать мешочки и шкатулки с камнями. Отец был резчиком по камню, гранильщиком драгоценных камней и кристаллов. Именно он для всего селения вырезал волчьи головы из горного хрусталя.

Когда отец погиб, готовые подвески Титу отдал старейшинам, оставив на память начатые изделия и сами камни. Семилетний Дамьян тогда метался в бреду, страшная боль терзала ногу, средства, что давала их местная знахарка, помогали не сильно, и в те моменты, когда он приходил в себя, Титу, заглушая в себе тоску по родителям, пытался развлечь его, как мог.  
И отцовы камни ему в этом помогали, Дами вцеплялся в кусок шерла – черного турмалина, такими же кусочками Титу обкладывал повязку на ноге, он знал, что целители лечат им воспаления, проводят обезболивание в случае необходимости. Применялся шерл и в ментальной магии для уничтожения полей с высококонцентрированной негативной энергетикой, мог он заменить магическую палочку или волчий клык, чтобы рассеять темное колдовство.  
Всё это рассказывал им отец во время работы над камнями, вот и надеялся семнадцатилетний Титу на целительские свойства шерла. Кто знает, может, и помогли в чем-то те камушки, по крайней мере с ними братишке вроде становилось легче.

Вдвоем они перебрали камни в поисках того, что действительно могло бы быть достойной оплатой магичке. Вспоминая истории, рассказанные отцом, им было жаль, что ни одному из них не передался талант отца к резьбе по камню. Наконец они выбрали несколько кристаллов дымчатого кварца и огромный кусок мориона – черного бриллианта или черного кварца. Отец рассказывал, что маги используют дымчатый кварц для преобразования и чистки энергий. Для этого применялись камни любого размера. Чем кристалл крупнее, тем больший объем загрязненной энергетики он мог очистить, впитывая и нейтрализуя весь негатив.

Магические шары из дымчатого кварца использовались магами для накопления преобразуемой негативной энергии. Впоследствии ее «перекодировали» в вид энергии, необходимый для работы.  
Через кварцевые шары наблюдали, какое будущее ожидает задуманное дело. В случае обнаружения каких-либо препятствий их можно было втянуть в шар для преобразования в положительное явление.  
Дымчатый кварц тесно связан с миром духов, с его помощью вызывали духов умерших людей.

Морион – черный кварц, сам по себе прекрасен – черная окраска, глубокая и чистая, отливала стеклянным блеском, он прекрасно смотрелся как в кристаллах, так и в огранке, шарах, пирамидах.

С морионом связано много легенд и поверий, в большинстве из которых ему приписывалась связь с миром мертвых, способность вызывать душу умершего человека, возможность заключения в камне демонической сущности, для простого же смертного камень был совершенно бесполезен.

Морион мог оказывать влияние через хозяина как на конкретного человека, так и на целую толпу, даруя возможность руководить ей. Но камень, применяемый для достижения корыстных целей, мог отомстить владельцу, хоть и не стал бы чинить ему препятствий. Человек в результате мести мориона мог стать настоящим безумцем.

Также морион издавна использовался алхимиками для того, чтобы отыскать философский камень и провести опыты по изготовлению золота.  
В качестве талисмана морион использовали маги, ясновидящие и колдуны, а обычным людям он мог быть опасен, хоть и бытовало мнение, что сила камня давала защиту от злых чар, улучшала материальное благополучие.

Сидя зимой возле отца и слушая его рассказы о камнях, братья воспринимали их как сказки.

***

Титу, кое-как успокоив Дами, всё еще фыркающего, но уже согласного простить и помириться, уложил в постель братишку, уснувшего прямо с куском жареного мяса в руке.  
Титу решил сейчас, пока Дами спит, отдать людской ведьмачке скрупулезно отобранные ими камни, а завтра с утра можно и Мясником заняться.  
Не сходя с крыльца, он вызвал Ромулуса специально договоренным тихим взвизгом, тот вышел из домика, набрасывая на плечи куртку, и подошел к другу.

\- Я к ведьме сейчас, а ты посиди на охране, дружище, не хочу, чтоб Дами был в доме сам.  
\- Ладно, без вопросов, посижу, - Ромулус поднялся на крыльцо и принялся умащиваться, Титу тут же дернул его за шкирку.  
\- Не здесь, - зашептал он, - в доме.  
Ром почесал в затылке и встал:  
\- Ладно, посижу в доме, не квохчи, мамаша.  
Титу покраснел:  
\- Между прочим, со мной он был десять лет, а с мамой только семь.  
Ром хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- Знаю я, прости, иди уже, раз тебе так припекло. Я в общей комнате побуду.  
\- Нет, пойдешь в комнату Дами, он спит сейчас, наморился, смотри не разбуди его.  
Ромулус вытаращился на друга:  
\- Ты чего? Я в общей буду, клянусь, ничего с ним не случится. Я ж услышу, если что.  
\- Нет, - зашипел Титу, - иди к нему в комнату. Если б там не было окна – другое дело, а так – иди.

***

Проследив глазами за убегающим другом, Ромулус беззвучно прошел в дом, плотно закрыл входную дверь и, скинув сапоги, в одних носках подошел к комнате Дамьяна. Почему-то было обидно и тревожно, что волчонок, который всегда чуть ли не в рот ему заглядывал, сегодня держался так холодно, словно с чужим. Он приник ухом к двери в его комнату, но кроме тихого дыхания и мерного стука сердца ничего не услышал. Мысленно молясь Великой Аккэлии, чтоб не скрипнули петли или половицы, он вкрался в комнату и подошел к кровати.

Дамьян спал на животе, почти уткнувшись носом в подушку, только и видны были голые плечи, растрепанные густые волосы, кусочек уха, четкий контур скулы и тяжелый веер ресниц, чуть не лежащий на щеке.

Ром вернулся к двери и уселся, опираясь на нее спиной, он смотрел в темное окно и размышлял. Постепенно тишина в доме убаюкала его, и он задремал.  
Дамьян проснулся от жажды: не стоило на ночь съедать столько жареного мяса. Вставать не хотелось, было тепло и уютно, ноздри ласкал запах любимого оборотня, вот же привязался! Но как же все-таки дома хорошо, и хорошо, что с братом поговорил. Дами сполз с кровати и поплелся на кухню, совершенно не ожидая запнуться о чьи-то вытянутые длинные ноги и упасть.

Проснувшийся Ромулус поймал падающего на него Дамьяна, от неожиданности сердца обоих колотились как у пойманных кроликов. Дами отпихнул чужие руки поднялся:  
\- Что ты тут делаешь, придурок?!  
Ромулус был в растерянности: признаться, что его попросил Титу, тогда Дамьян снова разозлится на брата, но сказать, что пришел по своей инициативе – еще хуже. Он решил выбрать середину:  
\- Титу пошел к ведьме и попросил меня побыть в доме.  
\- В доме! Так какого вонючего дикобраза ты залез в мою комнату?!  
\- Прости, - пристыженно пробормотал Ром, не к месту вспоминая ощущение тяжелого, теплого тела Дами в своих объятьях.

***

Домик ведьмы находился на окраине, но войти на территорию магической деревни было невозможно, поэтому Титу всё еще в волчьем обличье, которое принял для быстроты перемещения, выплюнул сверток с одеждой и завыл. Выл он оглушительно, с чувством, по крайней мере деревенские собаки это оценили, подключаясь к концерту.  
Ведьма, мудрая женщина, догадалась, по чью душу воет волк недалеко от ее жилища, и вышла. Увидев, что она идет к нему, Титу обернулся и торопливо натянул одежду.  
\- Добрый вечер, госпожа, - поздоровался он, - я брат Дамьяна, которому вы помогли. Вот, - он протянул мешочек с кристаллами, - спасибо вам от нас обоих.  
\- Пойдем, - с достоинством принимая тяжеленький мешочек, сказала ведьма. – Как там малыш?  
Титу, благодаря через слово, рассказал про Дамьяна, попутно посетовал на себя и Ломяну.

И сейчас он сидел перед пожилой женщиной, теребя в руках подвески из хрустальных волчьих голов, прицепленные к ремню. Он произнес просьбу, и ведьма теперь перебирала варианты мести охочему до молоденьких мальчиков оборотню.  
\- Зеркальный амулет возвращает намерение пославшему его.  
\- Мы не носим на себе магию, - с отвращением сказал Титу.  
\- Мда, я об этом не подумала, - самокритично призналась женщина, - а если разовое заклинание дам? Только надо еще кое-что сделать…

***

Ломяну, потряхивая пузом в такт шагам, работал себе в свинарнике и всё размышлял.  
Вот куда это мог деться его волчоночек? Сбежал куда-то… зачем? Ох уж эти мальчишки, всё им неймется в приключения влезть! Ну ничего. Как начнутся у них дела постельные, утехи ночные, а то и не ночные, не до того его парнишонке будет.  
Угрызений совести по поводу того, что он собирался оскопить молодого парнишку, оборотень не испытывал. Вот еще! Зачем его пареньку причиндалы? Оборотни однолюбы, развод не грозит, а с хромой ногой он никакой самочке не надобен…  
Нашелся бы побыстрей. Тут мысли Кришту перескочили на брата его жениха. Какой-то странный он сегодня был, когда утром встретились. Глаза непонятно поблескивали, о свадьбе ни слова, зато волосок с куртки убрал, а волос-то не выпавший был, а просто сквозь расстегнутую пуговицу на груди шерсть вылезла. Странно это всё.  
И Мясник вновь замечтался о тепленьком Дами, убирая граблями смесь сухой травы и навоза из свинарника.

А в это время в своем доме, сурово сдвинув брови, Титу сжег над свечой волосок с груди женишка, прочитал четко написанные слова с небольшого зачарованного пергамента и дал пергаменту загореться. Пепел, согласно совету ведьмы, был выброшен в сторону предполагаемого нахождения Ломяну и…

Мясника, поскользнувшегося на навозе, совершенно немыслимым образом занесло, и он с размаху сел на грабли.  
Вой, который издал Кришту, был слышен по всей деревне! Зажимая ладонями промежность, он визжал, метался из стороны в сторону, пытался обернуться, но, ошалев от боли, никак не мог сосредоточится.  
Ну это он так думал, что не мог сосредоточится. На самом деле по-женски коварная ведьма составила заклинание так, чтобы бесстыжий оборотень не смог превратиться и тем самым исцелить себя.

Теперь, злорадно хмыкнула ведьма, нескоро еще восстановит негодяй свою репродуктивную систему, да и на молоденьких уж стоять не будет. Наблюдая в стеклянный шар, как несостоявшийся муж Дамьяна, сжимая колени, скачет по сараю, а потом, завывая, хромает к местному целителю, она удовлетворенно кивнула головой сама себе. А не желай другому того, что не хотел бы себе!

***

А спустя пару дней в стае перешептывались, кто с испуганным сочувствием, кто с изумленным - Кришту Ломяну поскользнулся в сараюшке на чем-то, да с размаху, упаси Великая Аккэлия, задом на грабли. И - ох ты ж батюшки! - проткнул себе самое дорогое, мужицкое! Теперь вот уехал от сраму...


	19. Женятся ли оборотни на магах, или Комментатора на «мыло»

Дами проснулся поздно. Так получилось, что ночью, после того, как он выгнал из своей комнаты Ромулуса, он долго не мог заснуть, лежал, пялился в потолок, прислушиваясь к дыханию Рома в соседней комнате. И не мог заставить себя не мечтать: как было бы здорово, если бы Ром не влюбился в Гарри, может, они бы начали встречаться и... Что было бы после, Дами думать не хотел. Да ему даже представить было странно, что он мог бы целоваться с Ромулусом. Как это вообще? Что значит, когда к твоим губам прикасаются чужие, но любимые? На что похоже это ощущение? Уснул он под утро, только услышав, что в дом вошел брат, а Ром, перекинувшись с ним парой слов, тихо ушел.

Когда Дами вышел в общую комнату, зевая и потягиваясь, то оказалось, что озабоченный чем-то брат шепчется с сосредоточенным Ромулусом, тот внимательно слушал и хмуро кивал чуть не на каждое слово. Если б Дами не был таким заспанным, то все равно услышал бы, что брат в доме не один и мог бы подслушать, о чем они шептались, а так только недовольно повел плечами и прошел на кухню, демонстративно начав там хлопать дверцами шкафчиков и крышками кастрюль. В итоге, когда он вернулся в комнату, Ромулуса уже не было, а Титу смотрел виноватым взглядом.  
\- Ну что еще? – недовольно буркнул Дами с грохотом опуская на стол миску с завтраком.  
\- Прости.  
Дамьян настороженно посмотрел на брата:  
\- Что ты уже натворил?  
\- Нет, за то, что я пытался свести тебя с Ломяну.  
\- Так вроде разобрались вчера, - пробурчал Дами, откусывая гигантский кусок мяса.  
\- Всё равно… Я идиот.  
Дами замахал рукой, не имея возможности ответить с набитым ртом, и кивнул. Быстро прожевав, он с трудом проглотил и сказал:  
\- Хватит из себя строить побитого щенка. Сам подумай, я ведь всё равно бы понял, что затеяно, пусть даже уже стоя перед Старейшинами, и отказался бы жениться. Никто насильно меня бы не заставил. Зато так я узнал, какие бывают маги и что не все они злобные уроды. Мало того, мне вылечили ногу, так что в итоге вся твоя интрига обернулась даже лучше, чем можно было ожидать, я, наверное, тебе даже спасибо за это должен сказать.  
Титу отчаянно замахал головой:  
\- Ничего ты мне не должен! Спасибо Великой Аккэлии, что всё так хорошо обернулось! Мне страшно подумать, что было бы, если бы свадьба все-таки случилась.  
Позавтракав, Дами приоделся в новые штаны и почти новую куртку – не хотелось идти к Старейшинам в неприглядном виде.

К удивлению Дами, на улице кучковался народ, что-то бурно обсуждая: странно – полдень, а у всех вроде и дел никаких нет, только сплетни водить. Он целеустремленно зашагал к Главному дому, сразу не заметив, но почувствовав запах неожиданно пристроившегося рядышком Ромулуса. Тот молчал, и Дами тоже решил ничего не говорить, вот только непослушное сердце забилось быстрее.

Некоторые оборотни, увидев Дами, пытались окликнуть его, но замечая жесткий взгляд Ромулуса, сразу оставляли свои попытки, а Дами, размышляя о том, сможет ли Гарри жить здесь, их даже не замечал. Наверное, маг здесь все-таки не прижился бы, тяжело ему было бы вдали от своих, да и оборотни вряд ли воспылали бы к нему благосклонностью. Вот Ромулус, наверное, смог бы уехать с Гарри и жить в магическом городе или деревеньке какой.  
Он с удовольствием посещал маггловкие города, а там такая жуть и запахи, их много, и они ужасны, был там как-то Дами один раз с братом и его друзьями. С магами они, конечно, торговали: мехами, кожей, травами разными, кристаллами, но покупать ту же одежду, свечи, спички, посуду проще было в маггловских городках.  
Нет, оборотни тоже и шили сами, и гончарным делом занимались, и кузнец у них был в поселении, но сейчас многое можно было купить готовое у магглов, и недорого притом.

Главный дом не был величественным или роскошным, но чувствовалось, какой он древний, это витало буквально во всем, даже в воздухе внутри, хотя, возможно, это пахли старые пергаменты, которыми были забиты полки слева в центральной комнате. Посередине стоял стол, такой старый, что казалось, дерево, из которого он был сделан, давно окаменело. На столе лежал огромный талмуд, Дами знал, что в нем записано всё о каждом оборотне, когда-либо жившем в поселении, ради него-то он пришел сюда.  
Старейшины, их было трое, встретили Дамьяна приветливо, но о его приключениях выпытали всё в подробностях и ногу тоже осмотрели.  
\- Ромулус, ты что-то хотел, сынок? – доброжелательно спросил старый полностью седой оборотень.  
Но тот только отрицательно мотнул головой и остался стоять в дверях комнаты.

\- Я спросить хотел, - робко начал Дами.  
\- Спрашивай, малыш, спрашивай.  
\- А были у наших браки с магами?  
Он услышал, как судорожно вдохнул Ром у двери.  
\- Что, тебя так зацепил твой спаситель?  
\- Просто интересно.  
\- Ну, коли интересно, то могу сразу сказать, что здесь у нас такого не было, да случись такое и пару-тройку веков назад, слухи бы до сих пор ходили. Но всегда находились такие беспокойные души, которым тесно в лесу, они уходили бродяжничать по свету, и с кем там встречались, женились и так далее, нам неведомо.

Поблагодарив, Дами вышел из дома бок о бок с шедшим рядом Ромулусом, только теперь тот молчать не собирался, и стоило им отойти на несколько метров, как тут же начал, даже не скрывая недовольства в голосе:  
\- Что это было, Дамьян? С каких это пор тебя интересуют маги, и вообще… - Ром взлохматил волосы и, почему-то отводя глаза, уточнил: - Тебе что, понравился маг? Ты влюбился?  
Дами остановился и пристально посмотрел в глаза Ромулуса, тот выглядел смущенным, и Дами даже не сразу разгадал эту эмоцию. Ну надо же, Ром смущается!  
\- Какая тебе разница, не пойму? Что, ты можешь влюбиться в мага, а я нет, если уж на то пошло?

***

После Алхимии, стоявшей первым занятием, на перемене подскочил Лауренциу Киву:  
\- Малфой, Поттер, подождите!  
Гарри и Драко, уже выходившие из кабинета, остановились.  
\- Сегодня тренировка, я выбил нам время с четырех до шести. И давайте без опозданий и решения личных вопросов во время квиддича!  
\- Ты о чем вообще? - удивился Гарри.  
\- О том, - тут же завелся Киву, - что вы прогуляли воскресную тренировку!  
У Драко аж дыханье сперло от возмущения:  
\- Какого боггарта?!  
\- Если вам так припекло пожениться, - повысил голос Киву, - то можно было найти и другой день, а не пропускать тренировку! Что это за команда без ловца и охотника?!  
Гарри поперхнулся: неужели все всерьез считают, что они сбежали с экскурсии, чтобы пожениться?! Что за бред!  
Драко попытался что-то сказать, но их «любезный» капитан не дал и слова вставить, сурово припечатав:  
\- Сегодня в четыре и без опозданий, ясно?!  
У Гарри уже не в первый раз мелькнула мысль, не был ли Киву родственником Оливера Вуда: тот же фанатичный блеск в глазах и полная сдвинутость на квиддиче.

Естественно, ближе к обеду зарядил дождь, к четырем он уже падал стеной, хотя чего удивляться - ноябрь. Гарри хмуро посмотрел в окно:  
\- Какой смысл в тренировке в такую погоду?  
\- Объясни это Киву, - закатил глаза Драко, застегивая квиддичный плащ.  
\- Бесполезно, он всё равно скажет, что неизвестно, в каких условиях состоится игра, знаю по Вуду. И то, что наша игра еще нескоро – не играет роли.  
Прежде чем выйти на улицу, они с Малфоем применили водоотталкивающие чары – Impervius.

К огромнейшему удивлению и радости Гарри, Киву, стоило им только появиться на поле, сказал:  
\- Поттер, можешь отдыхать, я снитч выпускать не буду.  
Гарри уже представил, как он развалится в теплой, сухой комнате на кровати, но тут же понял, что не может уйти. Как это будет выглядеть, если он уйдет, а его «бойфренд» останется мокнуть под дождем?

Пришлось подниматься на трибуны и под пронизывающим ветром устраиваться на мокрой скамейке. Через какое-то время Гарри почувствовал, что Импервиус уже не помогает от дождя: одежда намокла, и ветер пробирал до костей, и хотя магические светильники по углам поля ярко горели – все равно ничего не было видно из-за стены дождя. В конце концов Киву и сам осознал бесполезность тренировки, когда в него два раза попал бладжер, но, возможно, загонщики метили специально. Когда команда опустилась на раскисшую землю, Гарри спустился к ним.

\- Молодец, Поттер! Вот это я понимаю: хоть сам не играл, но за игрой следил! – довольно сказал Киву.  
В глазах Малфоя отчетливо читалось «идиот», и относиться это могло с таким же успехом как к Гарри, так и к Киву. К общежитию они полетели на метлах, чтобы не месить грязь.  
\- Одна радость, - сказал Гарри, когда они поднялись в свою комнату, - если в субботу и будет такая мерзкая погода – играем не мы, а значит, можно на матч не идти.  
\- Поттер, ты не патриот, - хмыкнул Драко.  
\- Узнал, что на свете есть вещи поважнее квиддича.  
\- Не может быть, - с наигранным восторгом сказал Драко. – Поттер, ты растешь в моих глазах.

***

\- Можно мне, можно мне? – умоляюще подпрыгивал Александриу Тожи.  
Этот балабол, не уступавший в болтливости Эминеску, ужом извертелся, заглядывая в глаза куратору своего восьмого курса. Матч должен был состояться между командами школы средней ступени: «Дельфинами» в лазурной с белым форме и «Зубрами» в красной с синим, но бессменный комментатор всех матчей Вали Олару находился в лазарете с какой-то сыпью и Георгиу Данеску, скрепя сердце, разрешил.  
Подозрения начали сбываться еще до начала матча.

Тожи, бодрой рысью проскакав в будочку, приподнятую над полем, ловко настроил голос, приложив палочку к горлу и произнеся «Сонорус!». Чувствуя себя в своей тарелке, удобно устроившись в кресле, Александриу высунулся из будочки и произнес первую фразу, от которой куратор Данеску поперхнулся пивом:  
\- Пятнадцать минут до начала матча. Счет по-прежнему 0:0! Но посмотрите - вот уже на поле выходят наши спортсмены!

Спортсмены, на подгибающихся от смеха ногах, построились двумя шеренгами друг напротив друга, капитаны, фыркая от сдерживаемого хохота, пожали друг другу руки.  
Метлы оседланы, арбитр взмыл в воздух, матч начался.

Киву не позволил своей команде расползтись по трибунам, велел сесть всем рядышком и следить за игрой:  
\- Вы не развлекаться сюда пришли, а выискивать недочеты, огрехи и слабые места игроков!  
\- Супер! – пробормотал себе под нос Гарри.

\- Не успела кончиться третья минута матча, как началась четвертая! – известил всех неунывающий Тожи.

Парни заржали, тут же поймав недовольный взгляд Киву.  
Мимо пролетел загонщик «Дельфинов», успешно отбивая атаку иссиня-черного мяча в сторону охотника противников. Трибуны завизжали, а Тожи немедленно прокомментировал:  
\- Удар был невероятно сильным!!! Мяч попал в голову охотника «Зубров»! Если есть мозги, возможно, будет сотрясение!  
«Зубр», слетевший с метлы, успел замедлить падение и рухнул на землю, страстно желая две вещи: куда-нибудь деть свое ухо, чтобы оно не болело, и вырвать язык идиоту в будочке.

Не подозревая о кровожадных планах на свой орган речи, Александриу продолжал вещать, рассыпая перлы словоблудия направо и налево:  
\- Судя по тому, что Чижек держится за нос, удара по ногам там не было!  
Зрители сопровождали его слова гомерическим хохотом, а судья - тренер Йоргу спешно прикидывал, кем заменить балаболку, успешно превращавшего игру в фарс:  
\- Травму оказывают лежащему на газоне игроку, а мы продолжаем смотреть наш матч!

Ловцы дрейфовали чуть выше уровня, где разворачивалось основное действие игры, озираясь в поисках снитча.  
Мимо их трибуны в развевающемся плаще проскользнул охотник «Зубров», уверенной рукой швыряя квоффл чуть не через всё поле. Загонщики соперников взревели, бладжер со всего маху двинул по древку его метлы, а квоффл между тем лихо промчался в самое высокое кольцо.  
Пока охотник пытался остановить верчение метлы вокруг своей оси, болельщики частью радостно завопили, а частью разочарованно застонали, Тожи бойко осветил ситуацию:  
\- … и мяч, преодолев последнее препятствие между ногами вратаря, залетает в кольцо!

Вратарь «Дельфинов», хрюкая на всё поле, сложился пополам на метле, трясясь всем телом и едва удерживаясь за нее обеими руками, а «Зубры» не теряли время даром. Мгновенно перегруппировавшись, они слаженными действиями послали оба бладжера в направлении соперников. Только отличная реакция загонщика, услышавшего гудение летящего сквозь встречный ветер черного мяча, позволила ему уйти в крутое пике и, даже не поймав бладжер взглядом, увернуться от него.  
\- Отлично видит Петреску задом! – тут же одобрил его действия комментатор.  
А между тем, второй бладжер, встретившийся с битой загонщика Станку, изменил направление и разогнал скучковавшихся охотников «Зубров».  
Станку приосанился, что не ускользнуло от глаз Александриу:  
\- Загонщик «Дельфинов» пpинимает красивые позы. Возможно, он раньше занимался балетом. Но посмотрите, что делают «Зубры»! Они выстраивают стенку! Какую красивую стенку выстроили защитники колец! Даже хочется написать на ней какое-нибудь слово! Почему же нам не видно работы вратаря? Об этом надо спросить у тренера, который очень активно ведет себя у бровки поля: кричит, жестикулирует, пьет, а иногда и курит.

Йоргу, приземлившийся хлебнуть чаю и не ожидавший такого внимания к своей персоне, уронил фляжку и потряс кулаком в сторону будочки, что-то желая оратору и страстно жалея, что будочка защищена от заклятий.  
На поле события стали развиваться с бешеной скоростью, комментатор, Мерлин его побери, не успевал рассмотреть, что там происходит, а потому додумывал, щедро делясь со зрителями своими догадками:  
\- Наконец-то команда «Дельфинов» смогла застать врасплох вратаря «Зубров»! Да, такого пендаля Греку не получал, наверное, с детства!  
Греку, поймавший квоффл, заорал, потрясая мячом, так и не пролетевшим сквозь кольцо, и получил еще один комментарий:  
\- Вратарь не вводит мяч в игру и показывает партнерам, чтобы они шли подальше!

Греку от досады швырнул мяч так, что тот со скоростью снаряда просвистел мимо своих и попал прямо в руки обалдевшему от такой удачи «дельфину», а Тожи завопил:  
\- Горгиу получил пас от зубра! Отличный пас! От своего такого не получишь! Вот и вратарь «Дельфинов» от досады сбросил перчатки и играет теперь практически обнаженным!

Трибуны стонали и плакали от смеха, болельщики обеих команд утыкались друг в друга, не в силах удержать гомерический хохот, а игра продолжалась.

Гарри уже стал сомневаться, выпустили ли на поле снитч, как заметил отразившийся от крошечного золотого бочка солнечный зайчик. Вот он где был – пристроился под краем мантии охотника «Дельфинов»! Интересно, когда его заметят ловцы?  
Тожи ликующе завопил:  
\- Петреску отразил сейчас фантастический мяч просто фантастически: то ли пяткой, то ли затылком! А Горгиу пытается забросить очередной мяч в кольцо! Вы только поглядите ответ «Зубров» на это! Наши ребята внимательно расположились перед своими воротами!

В центре поля опять поднялась какая-то суета, едва не драка, и Гарри вновь потерял снитч, только краем уха улавливал он слова Александриу, по репликам догадываясь, что происходит:  
\- Откровенно грубо, прямо-таки по-хамски сыграл Станку, а кстати, родом он из центра горнорудной промышленности Румынии и очень любит балет и классическую музыку.

Станку, весьма удивленный такими подробностями своей личной жизни, не знавший до сих пор, что «цуйка» относится к балету, промахнулся по бладжеру и удостоился бодрого замечания:  
\- Удар Станку от души, но не точный, да и мимо. Эй, что там такое? На трибунах какое-то неправильное возбуждение - это вам не шахматы, а квиддич! Живые люди играют! О! Ну просто фантастика, как сыграл Брату в этом эпизоде!!! Правда, мяч потерял…

Гарри, умирая от гомерического хохота, рыскал глазами по небу: золотой шарик пристроился в хвост метлы ловца «Зубров» и лениво помахивал серебряными крылышками. Его заметил ловец «Дельфинов» и, пронесшись стрелой, быстро схватил.  
Тожи всё еще что-то говорил, не замечая, что матч уже закончился, и арбитру даже пришлось подлететь к нему и засвистеть во весь дух в свисток, показывая рукой на ловца «Дельфинов», держащего снитч.

***

После такого шедеврального матча настроение у Гарри было приподнятым еще несколько дней, пока на «подарочном» столике он не обнаружил очередную лягушку. Да что с ними такое?! Может у румын традиция такая – дарить возлюбленным лягушек? И ему теперь предстоит в доказательство своей любви одарить ими Малфоя? Чтобы узнать всё точнее, он выловил как-то Штефана Копоша и осчастливил его этим вопросом. Тот сначала непонимающе хлопал глазами, а потом засмеялся:  
\- Нет, Гарри, что ты! Просто как-то на занятиях ребята заметили, что ты играешь с лягушкой и решили… не знаю… наверное, что ты либо любишь этих животных, либо у тебя фетиш такой…  
\- Фетиш?! – завопил Гарри, тут же прикрывая рот рукой. – Они совсем идиоты, что ли?!  
Копош обиженно захлопал глазами:  
\- Они просто хотят понравиться тебе.  
\- Зачем? У меня уже есть парень.  
Штефан, с сомненьем глядя на Гарри, пожал плечами.  
\- А, ладно, неважно, - Гарри махнул рукой и пошел в комнату, решив написать Гермионе письмо.

«Дорогая Гермиона! Спасибо за очередную посылку с лягушками! Ты издеваешься?! Где ты их в Америке вообще берешь? В выходные у нас проходил матч по квиддичу. Такого веселья я не помню, даже когда как-то комментировала Полумна Лавгуд, помнишь?..»  
Гарри, весело усмехаясь, принялся описывать особо «удачные» комментарии. Надо будет еще Рону это написать, пусть тоже посмеется.

***

\- Нет, ну а почему сразу я?!  
\- Ну прекрасно. Я, значит?  
\- Я ее вообще как поставил в шкаф, вместе с другими, так больше и не видел!  
\- Чудесно, Терри. Остались без шестого тома. Как раз самого нужного. Ну почему из едва десятка книг этой серии пропала именно она, вот ты мне объясни?! Отец убьет меня, когда узнает, что я потерял именно этот том… - простонал Эрни, - хотя неважно, он за любой меня убьет.

Нет, Эрни и Терри не ссорились. У них вообще редко были разногласия. Но пропажа именно «Изумрудной скрижали» Гермеса Трисмегистра (копии, конечно), из многотомника Алхимии разных авторов, нужного для сегодняшнего домашнего задания, несколько выбила из колеи обоих. Потому как оба пролентяйничали неделю, откладывая списывание заковыристых терминов из словаря в свиток.

\- Да ладно! Ничего он не сделает, ну поругает чуть-чуть. И вообще, почему сразу я? Между прочим, после того, как я книги протер от пыли, кто-то заходил, как сейчас помню!  
И они уставились друг на друга.  
\- Точно, - прозрел Эрни, - кто-то упер. А кто заходил?  
\- Да не помню я! Но кто-то из нашего коридора, у других-то сюда допуска нет!  
\- Так, вставай, натягивай штаны и пошли!  
\- Куда это?  
\- А искать! – Эрни воинственно подтянул брюки и в кармане мантии нащупал волшебную палочку. – А как найдем…  
\- Ага! Летучемышиный сглаз! – кровожадно поддакнул Терри, не глядя призвав свою.

Вломившись без стука в комнату Голдстейна и Корнера, они увидели Майкла, сидящего на кровати и что-то тщательно изучающего в цветастом журнале.  
Пока Терри оглядывал комнату в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, отдаленно напоминающего утерянный том, Эрни обнаружил в левой руке Майкла журнал «Магический гламур сегодня» с игриво подмигивающей и одетой в зеленый веер блондинкой на обложке. В правой у сурового друга неожиданно нашелся полупрозрачный фантом этой пышногрудой дамы, прижатой к его мужественной груди. Дама, воссозданная, надо полагать, заклинанием из «Магического гламура», вытягивала губки трубочкой, глупо хлопала ресничками и вообще выглядела дура-дурой, а Корнер, внимательно изучая страницу из журнала одним глазом, пытался другим заглянуть ей в декольте, растянутое не до «да, пожалуйста», а до «только попробуй нет!». Бюст колыхался, Майкл старательно складывал губы трубочкой, и по всему было видно, что сейчас изучается углубленный курс поцелуйного искусства.  
Трисмегистром тут и не пахло.  
Гневно пихнув засмотревшегося на обложку Терри в бок, Эрни выволок его за дверь.

Сосед Майкла, Энтони, попался им по дороге к комнате Гарри и Драко и от подозрений в похищении шестого тома шустро открестился, заявив, что свой свиток он сдал еще вчера, а от алхимии он далек и жизнь с ней связывать не собирается. Терри недоверчиво все-таки окинул его взглядом, но искомой книги не обнаружил ни подмышкой, откуда торчал снятый галстук, ни в пустой правой руке, ни в левой, старательно заводимой за спину. В левой руке обнаружился только журнал со знакомой подмигивающей моделью и зеленым веером, переставшим скрывать даже то малое, что закрывал. Не иначе как Майкл пытался отвлечь его от мыслей о Поттере и подсунул журнал.  
\- Да, на Трисмегистра непохоже, - задумчиво протянул Эрни, приглядываясь к весьма внушительному размеру центра композиции и прикидывая, как такая крупная… хм… конструкция могла скрываться за парой перьев.  
Побагровевший Голдстейн старательно и безуспешно пытался скрутить толстый «Магический гламур» в трубочку, но колдография предательски выпячивала в обозримое пространство пышный бюст модели, издевательски спрятавшей веер.

\- Я тут… - бормотал Энтони, безрезультатно делая вид, что журнал и рука не его, да и он только-только из библиотеки, где случайно не то взял почитать.  
\- Чего? – блестя глазами, подозрительно участливо поинтересовался Терри, враз просекший ситуацию и не желающий упустить возможность поразвлечься.  
\- Тут… - лепетал Энтони, мучительно соображая, как он, прилежный студент, мог «нечаянно» прихватить пикантный журнальчик из библиотеки, в которой отродясь таких глянцевых брошюрок не водилось. – Тут интересное заклятье…  
«Заклятье», потеряв зеленый веер, повернулось спиной, явив миру весьма интересные ямочки на симпатичных полушариях.  
\- А можно посмотреть?  
\- Да что такое, в самом деле! – Голдстейн изобразил жалкую попытку разозлиться. – Перепутать нельзя!  
И под ржач обоих парней рванул к своей комнате.

\- Ну все, последний шанс найти, - произнес Эрни, берясь за ручку двери, - только сильно сомневаюсь, что это Поттер или Малфой сп…ерли у нас книгу…  
Продолжая говорить, Макмиллан открыл дверь и с ходу получил в лицо подушкой.  
\- Весело тут у вас, - ошеломленно сказал он, глядя на перья, оседающие с потолка, разворошенные кровати и раскрасневшихся, держащих в руках подушки Гарри и Драко. Точнее говоря, подушку держал только Малфой, поттеровскую обалдевший Эрни прижимал к груди.  
\- Поттер, - надменно произнес мгновенно приведший себя в порядок Драко, - научись быть сдержаннее.  
Он с достоинством продефилировал к кровати и положил на нее свою изрядно похудевшую подушку, которой буквально минуту назад азартно дубасил Гарри по бокам и голове.  
Шоколадная лягушка, сейчас больше похожая на общипанного прыгающего воробья, теряющая перышки, налипшие на ее подтаявшую спину, ускакала за дверь. Картина разрушений не особо бы и впечатляла, но на усыпанный мусором из подушек пол пролились чернила из двух чернильниц.

\- Что вы хотели? – светски поинтересовался Малфой и тут же добавил: – Поттер, ты первый начал, тебе и убирать!  
Эрни кинул подушку Гарри и с интересом осмотрел поле битвы, а Терри разъяснил цель визита, пока Поттер, сощурившись, вспоминал Бытовое заклинание.  
\- Нет, у меня эта книга есть в другом издании, - спокойно сказал Драко, а тем временем Гарри вовсю применял Tergeo.  
Перья исчезли. Синие пятна на полу остались.  
Гарри радостно использовал Excuro и чернила исчезли со всех поверхностей, в том числе и со свитка, где было набросано малфоевское эссе.

\- Не знал, что Малфой такие слова знает, - сказал Эрни, когда они с Терри вылетели за дверь.  
В свою комнату парни возвращались в унынии. Задание, как ни крути, не выполнено…  
\- У нас еще печенье осталось? – Бут понуро уставился на все восемь томов в синих с золотом переплетах, как будто надеясь, что шестой том материализуется из воздуха.  
\- Погоди, - сказал он, - а сколько, говоришь, томов в этом собрании?  
\- Восемь, - меланхолично отозвался Эрни, шурша пакетом с печеньем.  
\- А что это за девятый том?  
\- Не было девятого. Восемь книг в этом издании.  
И тут до них дошло.  
Враз расхохотавшись, всхлипывая, передыхая немного и снова начиная смеяться, парни смотрели на форзац шестой книги, стоявшей вверх ногами.

***

Какой-то вечер – ни туда, ни сюда. Уроки сделаны, учебники проштудированы, за новое задание не засядешь - нужно уточнить кое-что, а нужного фолианта нет, библиотека закрыта, идти просить нужный том у кого-нибудь из ребят… да ну. Мороки больше. Можно уже начинать готовиться к зимним экзаменам, но до них еще целый месяц, да и вставать лень.

Гарри наслаждался покоем и ничегонеделаньем. Раскинувшись на кровати, он тихонько качал ногой в такт музыке, едва слышно доносившейся откуда-то снизу, видно, на первом этаже шло веселье. Красивая мелодия, и к музыкальному инструменту, который Поттер никак не мог опознать, добавился голос, кто-то смеялся и звонко отбивал ритм. Нужно опять заглушающие накладывать.

Но пока Гарри улыбался просто так - от спокойствия, царившего здесь, от тихо читающего Малфоя, иногда с шелестом переворачивающего страницы. Время от времени раздавался шорох, и по стене пролетала тень с растопыренными лапками – это Драко левитировал шоколадную лягушку из коробочек, стоявших на столе. Тот еще сладкоежка оказался.  
Поттер улыбнулся.  
На стене появился еще один контур – это Гарри поднял палочку и стал рисовать ею в воздухе. На стене, словно выжженная невидимым огоньком, стала появляться примитивная фигурка человечка.

Малфой поднял голову от книги и с веселым изумлением уставился на Поттера, от усердия высунувшего язык и прорисовывающего человечку глазки, котелок и штаны. Получалось не очень, но художника это нисколько не смущало. Не замечая во все глаза уставившегося на его художества Малфоя, даже севшего в кровати, Гарри шепнул заклинание, и человечек пустился в пляс.

«Там-та-дам-та! - звучала мелодия танго. - Тада-да-дам-тада-тада-та!» Человечек вертелся в такт, а Поттер с детским оживлением дирижировал палочкой.  
Драко покусывал губы, стараясь не смеяться, а самозабвенно вытанцовывающий кренделя (весьма отдаленно напоминающие знойное танго) человечек пошел вразнос. Он подпрыгивал, пытался под четкую и знойную музыку изобразить канкан, короче, отрывался вовсю.

Отчаянно сдерживая откровенно-девчоночье хихиканье, Малфой достал свою палочку и рядом с танцующим человечком Поттера появился второй. И тоже в брючках и чем-то вроде цилиндра.  
Человечек Поттера от неожиданности присел и попытался рвануть куда подальше, но Цилиндр крепко схватил Котелок в объятия и уверенным шагом изобразил па классического аргентинского танца.

Гарри настолько слился с музыкой и нарисованной фигуркой на стене, что даже дернулся вместе с ней в сторону, свалившись с кровати и на мгновение потеряв контакт с человечком. Растерявшемуся Котелку только и оставалось, что покорно вертеться в объятиях неожиданного партнера.

\- Поттер, - Драко вел обоих человечков, точно выполняя повороты и с абсолютным слухом вытягивая ритм, - что ты такой темный, ей-богу? Изначально танго, - человечки завертелись, а потом Цилиндр бойко наклонил Котелка спиной вниз, вынуждая задрать ногу, - было придумано в очередях в бордель, когда мужчины танцевали друг с другом, соревнуясь, кто лучше выполнит сложные движения!  
Говоря все это, Малфой ни разу не сбился с темпа, бойко обводя Котелка вокруг своего человечка. Гарри попытался перехватить своего, но Цилиндр победоносно закрутил кавалера вокруг себя, эффектно ставя точку в танце.  
Музыка за стеной смолкла, и кто-то рассмеялся.

\- Ты умеешь это танцевать? – после недолгого молчания спросил Гарри, убирая с обоев контуры застывших фигурок.  
\- Конечно, - пожал плечами Малфой. – Хочешь научиться?  
\- Нет! Конечно нет, - засмеялся Гарри.  
\- Чего это «конечно»? – нахмурился Драко. – Я прекрасный учитель! К тому же любой уважающий себя маг должен уметь танцевать.

Гарри вспомнил жалкие попытки танцевать соседей по комнате на четвертом курсе – видно, гриффиндорцы не относятся всерьез к подобному утверждению: и он сам, и Рон, и Невилл были просто безнадежны. Как себя вели на балу Дин и Симус, он не помнил – их с Роном тогда волновали совершенно другие вещи.

\- Малфой, ты слишком однобоко мыслишь: между уважением и умением танцевать нет никакой связи, - хмыкнул Поттер.  
\- Ошибаешься, Поттер! – горячо возразил Драко. – Ты думаешь, кто-то будет тебя уважать, после того, как на балу в Министерстве увидит твои потуги на танцы?  
\- Ну знаешь ли! – возмутился Гарри. – Если они составляют своем мнение о человеке по тому, как он танцует, то мне оно неинтересно! Да в целом мне вообще безразлично мнение большинства работников Министерства. Танцы я еще с ними не танцевал, - добавил он язвительно.  
\- А разве не там ты собираешься работать после сдачи выпускных экзаменов? – сощурился Драко. – Ходили слухи, что ты собирался в Аврорат.

\- Собирался… - после паузы сказал Гарри, - но теперь не уверен, хочу ли я этого. Что-то я перестал верить и Министерству, и Аврорату, и Визенгамоту.  
Драко молчал, осмысливая услышанное, он понимал, что за короткой фразой таится что-то намного более глубокое и большое.  
\- Если тебе не нравится их политика, если ты видишь их неправоту, их несправедливость, - медленно начал он, - ты должен изменить это.  
\- Как? – горько спросил Гарри. – Мне всего лишь восемнадцать. Кто станет слушать зеленого молокососа? Ты утопист, Малфой, если веришь, что я могу что-то изменить.  
\- Чего? Кто? Нигде я не собираюсь утонуть. Я вообще хорошо плаваю!  
Гарри несколько секунд пялился на Малфоя, переваривая его слова, а потом расхохотался:  
\- Ну ты даешь! Утопия – благословенное место с идеальным обществом, место, которого нет. Просто фантазия. Но хотел бы я, чтоб такое место существовало, хотел бы я в нем жить, - блаженно прижмурив глаза, пробормотал Гарри.  
\- Какой-то маггл небось придумал, - проворчал Драко. – Но, Поттер, у тебя есть возможность создать свою собственную Утопию, да ты уже начал.  
\- В смысле? – приподнялся на кровати Гарри. – О чем ты?  
\- Ты что, газет не читал после нашего процесса. Твое выступление попало во все печатные издания, люди верят тебе. Так что если кто-то и может изменить магический мир в лучшую сторону, то только ты.  
\- Твоя вера в меня поражает, - с легким сарказмом сказал Гарри.  
\- А кому верить, как не тебе? - тихо и спокойно отозвался Драко.

 

*Комментарии для игры в квиддич нагло заимствованы из реальных матчей по футболу и хоккею))


	20. Зимняя охота, нападение на Гарри, или Первый поцелуй

Ах, как же это весело – в волчьем обличье в зимний погожий денек кувыркаться в сугробах, рыть в плотном скрипящем снегу длинные ходы, а потом носиться по ним и над ними, устраивать засады и хватать за холки и покусывать за серые уши друзей! А превращаясь в людей, забрасывать друг друга плотными снежками, прячась где попало! К орущей во всё горло ребятне присоединялись ребята постарше, и даже взрослые снисходительно смеялись, отряхиваясь от случайно влепленного снежного комка.

Дамьян шел домой в окружении друзей, разрумянившийся, без где-то потерянной шапки и с шарфом, тянущимся по заснеженной дорожке из рукава. Юноши и подростки веселились, смеялись над каждой, даже самой незамысловатой шуткой, и особенно старался молодой человек с едва заметной бородкой и кокетливыми усиками. Молодого человека звали Дину, и Дами ему чрезвычайно нравился. Дину время от времени подкручивал усики и охотно поддерживал шутки Дамьяна, слегка преувеличенно надрывая животик над каждой.  
Позади развеселой компании мрачно тащился раздосадованный Ромулус, сверливший взглядом затылок нового знакомого Дами, и хмуро выискивал недостатки во всем облике Дину. И усишки эти дурацкие, и бороденка хиленькая, и что это за пальтецо такое маггловское, и пуговиц на нем несчетное количество, и чего он к Дамьяну всё липнет, нет ну только посмотрите – куда ручонку свою мохнатую ему на плечо кладет?!  
Ромулус решительно догнал компашку, натянул Дами на голову его шапку и обмотал шею шарфом. Едва заметивший эту заботу паренек небрежно кивнул, снова выпалив что-то остроумное, отчего друзья расхохотались, и вся шатия-братия свернула, чтоб пройти домой дальней дорогой.  
Ром остался стоять на дороге, сжав челюсти.  
Почему-то в душе поднимался неконтролируемый гнев и… зависть? Что за зависть? К кому это? Ромулус никак не мог понять.

Пока Дамьян, напевая, переодевался в сухое и развешивал пропитанную растаявшим снегом одежду по веревкам, Ром туча тучей сидел на кухне у друга и угрюмо выкладывал претензии Титу:  
\- … сам понимаешь, что такие серые хвосты просто так к симпатичным молоденьким оборотням не клеятся! Небось задумал чего!  
Титу добродушно посмеивался и подливал другу чай:  
\- Все-то тебе враги теперь мерещатся. Хороший парень, не понимаю, что ты на него взъелся? Пусть дружат. Парень неплохой, а если и захочет чего, так исподтишка действовать не станет.  
\- А чего он… - бурчал Ромулус, не зная, к чему бы еще придраться, - чего он ржет все время?  
\- Молодые они, что же не посмеяться? Настанет время, и станут серьезнее, а ты все ворчишь, ворчишь… сам ненамного старше еще, а гляди-ка.

Дамьян резво проскакал на кухню, не глядя на брата и Рома, быстро накромсал себе хлеба и копченой оленины.  
\- Титу, а завтра же Охота!  
\- Я в курсе, - мягко улыбаясь, отозвался брат.  
Ромулус в это время только зыркал на не обращавшего на него внимания парнишку, оживленно делящегося планами:  
\- Мы с ребятами тоже идем!  
\- Там опасно! – тут же встрял Ром.  
\- Мы всей командой хотим пойти, - бодро продолжил Дами, игнорируя слова оборотня, едва не пускавшего дым из ноздрей, - у нас уже разрешение Старейшин есть, нам сказали, что пора учиться след брать!  
\- Ну раз Старейшины позволили… - Титу потрепал брата по волосам.  
Ромулус проследил за рукой друга и удивленно заметил то, что раньше видел, но не замечал – черные густые непокорные пряди были так знакомы.

***

Первая Зимняя Охота - это праздник праздников!  
Взрывая снег, летят вервольфы, привзвизгивая от счастья, но глаза, уши, нос — все настороже. Крупная стая рассыпалась на мелкие группки, серые тени скользят между стволов – нужно напасть на след добычи!  
Молодежь особенно старается, вот и компания Дами легко растворилась в сумерках. Иногда, чтобы обежать все тропы, волкам требуется несколько недель, но оборотни – совсем особенные волки.  
Просчитав самые удобные лежки для добычи, Дамьян сотоварищи отыскали одну. Честь им и хвала, молодые, а уже такие следопыты – вот слава-то будет доброй!

На собственную славу Ромулусу было глубоко плевать, а потому он просто последовал за мелкотой (и когда только вырасти успели? Вон и Дами какой вымахал, весь такой… ну такой…), задумался да не заметил, как с лежки прямо на него, визжа и задирая хвост, помчалась дикая свинья, а за ней штук пять, хотя с перепугу показалось, что пятьдесят, так же оглушающе вереща, перебирали копытцами полосатенькие поросята.

Волосатая мамаша с кучей отпрысков давно скрылась, а Ром тряс головой, недоумевая, как это произошло, что он лежит на земле, а вокруг сочувствующая толпа молодых волков, среди которых Дамьян.  
\- Она тебя прямо рылом в сторону откинула, - сообщил Костаке, - а Дами как подскочит, как перехватит тебя!

Выразить благодарность или испытать стыд оттого, что его спас тот, кого Ромулус собирался защищать, оборотень не успел.  
Огромный, заросший грязно-бурой шерстью, с клыками в добрый фут, секач вымахнул невесть откуда, ковырнул копытом землю и, сотрясая землю, увеличиваясь словно вдвое с каждым ярдом, ломанулся к оборотням.  
К такому повороту молодые волки готовы не были и перепуганно стали улепетывать, виляя между деревьями, да куда там! Улепетнешь от такого, как же – разъяренный кабанище, пуская рылом пар, всей здоровенной массой вбивая снег в землю, гонялся за уворачивающимися оборотнями, поворачиваясь то к одному, то к другому. И Ром так же, как и неопытные волчата, бегал от чудовищного и неутомимого секача.

А Дамьян по какому-то наитию влез в переплетения корней падуба с одной стороны и, отчаянно работая лапами, пытался выбраться с другой, но застрял, а топот и земля гулко дрожала от приближающейся туши, секач с размаху влетел в корни, и Дами вылез-таки, продравшись через гибкие ветви!

Умница Дами да милостивая Аккэлия, что ведает охотничьей удачей – вот кого надо благодарить за то, что щетинистый огромный кабан зацепил своими чудовищными клыками могучие корни и, мотая головой и оглушающе фыркая, не мог вырваться из крепких объятий старого дерева. Подбрасывая круп выше головы, вытанцовывая нелепые па, громоподобно ревел старый секач, а тут и матерые оборотни подоспели.  
Эх и славный же пир закатили – давно так деревня не гуляла! Секач! Невероятной силы, ловкости и веса! Хороша молодежь пошла – вот и славные преемники сильнейшим охотникам Стаи!  
А Дами получил свою первую хрустальную голову – заслужил.

Ром сидел в стороне от основного веселья, жевал сочный кусок кабанятины и всё вздыхал, глядя на то, как чествуют Дамьяна – впервые улыбающегося всем открыто, как равный, здоровый, крепкий и… эх… независимый. «Сиди тут теперь один», - укорил себя сам, не зная за что, Ромулус. Эх!

Праздновали всю ночь и, только когда по-зимнему хмурое солнце начало просвечивать через ветви вековых деревьев, стали расходиться. Ромулусу домой идти было по дороге с Дамьяном и Титу, но Дами всё никак не мог расстаться с друзьями и шел отдельно. Когда они почти подошли к своим домам, Титу, зевая так, что челюсть чуть не захрустела, пробормотал:  
\- Спать хочу, не могу. Проследишь, чтоб братишка домой пришел?  
\- Конечно, - ответил удивленный Ром.  
\- Спасибо, друг, - Титу хлопнул его по руке и прошел в дом.  
Ромулус оглянулся: а вот и Дамьян идет. Показался за несколько домов.  
Дами приостановился, удивленно подняв брови.  
\- Ничего, - мотнул головой Ромулус, - иди спать.  
\- Расстроился? – спросил Дами, пристально глядя на него.  
\- С чего это?  
\- Ну, что не ты секача завалил.  
Ром глухо хохотнул:  
\- Шутишь? Его разве ж одному завалить?  
\- А чего тогда недовольный такой и на празднике сидел отдельно?  
Сердце Ромулуса сжалось. Странно, с чего это Дами наблюдал за ним? Да так, что он и не заметил.  
\- Скучаешь? – уточнил Дамьян.  
\- Скучаю, - тихо сказал Ром, зачарованно глядя в черные глаза Дами, чувствуя, как тонет в них. – Погоди. О чем это ты?  
\- По магу своему скучаешь, спрашиваю? – недовольно переспросил Дами и тихо добавил: - По Гарри.  
Ромулус даже не сообразил сразу, о ком говорит Дамьян, он взлохматил волосы, потер лицо и ответил:  
\- А, ну да.

***

У Вьерела Дэнчулэ началась новая полоса в жизни. Обычно ознаменовывалось это очередным увлечением. То он мандрагору выращивал, то порывался изучать свойства сломанных волшебных палочек, то, вот как на этот раз, ударился в искусство. Точнее, тягу к живописи и не только в нем замечали с детства. И если мандрагора Вьерела засыхала на корню, а волшебные палочки демонстративно не открывали своих тайн, то уж на художествах Вьерел застревал надолго.

Нельзя сказать, что поэт или, скажем, юный зодчий из него были никакие, но, будучи холериком по натуре, Дэнчулэ быстро загорался и быстро остывал. Вот и незаконченные планы различных архитектурных сооружений валялись на дне сундука, придавленные маленькими фигурками почти готовых садовых гномов-дракончиков-русалок.  
А сейчас Вьерел вдохновенно рисовал. Он мазюкал в альбомчике пейзажи, черкал в тетрадках бытовые сценки… и уже воодушевленно приобрел небольшой мольберт и волшебные краски, собираясь писать портрет. Жаль только, что Прекрасный Образец, с которого всё планировалось рисовать, даже не пытался его выслушать, когда после тренировки Дэнчулэ пытался уговорить Гарри позировать ему. Ну да ничего, у Вьерела была колдография Поттера: попросил как-то вездесущего Раду щелкнуть его.

\- А ты думал, - сказал Мареш Алеку его сосед по комнате, радуясь, что увернулся от запечатления себя в масле, когда Вьерел предложил «потренироваться сначала на нем», - в портретах фигуры из-за заклинаний так двигаются и говорят? Нет, это краски такие.  
\- Он двигаться сейчас и не будет - портреты только после смерти оживают, но мне все равно хочется его нарисовать, - Вьерел, сосредоточенно касавшийся кистью полотна, коротко поглядывал на колдографию Гарри.

***

Разной степени косорылости портреты появлялись с постоянной периодичностью и были омерзительны со всех точек зрения, но особую ярость Поттера вызвал один, хвала Мерлину, присланный упакованным, так что этот позор развернул и увидел только ухмыляющийся Малфой. Содрав бечевку и шуршащую бумагу прежде, чем Гарри успел помешать, Драко сначала перевернул картину, а потом разоржался так, что из его глаз даже потекли слезы.  
Поттер метнулся к полотну и вперил в него взгляд.

Да, ничего не скажешь, сходство имелось. И ванна там выглядела неплохо, а часть голой спины и ягодицы даже были прикрыты полотенцем. Тем больший гнев вызвало у Гарри отражение в зеркале, которое не скрывало ни малейших деталей, весьма и весьма внушительно преувеличенных воображением художника.  
\- Пот…тер… - задыхаясь от хохота, Малфой рухнул на кровать, - ты как с такими… - Драко свел два кулака вместе, посмотрел на них и снова стал смеяться, булькая и хлопая кулаком по подушке, - только ходишь?!

Да, размер впечатлял, а если учесть, как кокетливая черноволосая копия Гарри еще и выставляла все эти… достоинства, красуясь в зеркале, то можно простить желание Поттера наложить парочку непростительных заклятий на живописца.  
Но хуже всего, что картину не удавалось уничтожить, и Гарри решил использовать Бомбардо завтра, где-нибудь не в комнате. Но назавтра «бесценное» полотно исчезло, а Малфой невинно хлопал густыми светлыми ресницами и, изо всех сил стараясь не ржать, упорно не признавался в краже шедевра.  
Торговались долго. Гарри и не подозревал, что Малфой такой крутой бизнесмен - за энное количество шоколадных лягушек он пообещал спалить половину нетленного полотна, но упорно не желал говорить какую именно.

***

У Малфоя сегодня был экзамен по Рунам, так что после завтрака он убежал в учебный корпус, точнее, важно прошествовал, одарив Гарри на прощание взглядом «только попробуй, Поттер, куда-нибудь влипнуть!». Гарри спешить было некуда, на Руны он не ходил, а потому, спокойно позавтракав, отправился к себе в комнату: для прогулки на свежем воздухе погода была неподходящей – середина декабря, и всё утро шел снег с дождем. Он вышел в вестибюль и направился к лестнице, когда услышал, что его окликнул Марчел Ливиану, стоявший в коридоре возле каморки ночного коменданта, который дежурил с шести вечера и до восьми утра.  
\- Гарри, помоги, пожалуйста.  
Гарри остановился:  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Уронил запонку и никак не могу найти.  
\- Призови Акцио, - предложил Гарри, делая шаг в его сторону.  
\- Не получится, - с легким недовольством сказал Ливиану, - она зачарована от подобного.  
Гарри подошел ближе.  
\- Вот, смотри, - Марчел поднял руку, показывая вторую запонку.  
Гарри взглянул на нее и оглядел совершенно чистый пол:  
\- Может, лучше сказать Кюк… - острый укол в шею парализовал тело и не дал договорить.

Точнее, он не был парализован, как человек, пораженный Петрификусом, когда тело словно каменеет, руки прижимаются к бокам, а ноги слепляются вместе. Нет, Гарри чувствовал каждое движение Ливиану: как тот поднял его и затащил на кровать в комнатке сторожа, начал раздевать, скользя руками по обнажавшемуся телу, бормоча при этом «какой красивый, какой сладкий, самый лучший» и подобную чушь. Гарри мог даже двигать глазами. Но руки, ноги, голова казались настолько тяжелыми, что он не мог их сдвинуть и на дюйм.

Очевидно, Марчел использовал не заклинание, Гарри вообще склонялся к мысли, что скорее всего это было какое-то маггловское средство: судя по уколу, он явно сделал ему инъекцию. В первый момент на него обрушилась мысль, как он мог так нелепо попасться и что теперь будет, если Ливиану подослан сбежавшими Пожирателями, но как только тот стал раздевать Гарри и обцеловывать открывающиеся участки тела, он подумал, что лучше бы попался в руки к Пожирателям. Не было ничего хуже, чем лежать голым и беспомощным перед явно свихнувшимся парнем. Он не мог шевелиться, но абсолютно всё чувствовал: горячий мокрый язык, облизывающий его шею и грудь, дыхание на влажной коже, страстный шепот.

***

Не успел Драко засесть за тест, как его скрутило какое-то дурное предчувствие, ожидание неприятностей. Он огляделся вокруг, но ничего необычного не заметил – все усиленно скрипели перьями, заполняя пергамент. Драко помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от отвлекающего фактора и сосредоточиться на экзамене, но удавалось плохо. Он, почти не задумываясь, начал отвечать на вопросы, стараясь поскорее закончить с тестом. К счастью, экзамен был промежуточный, вопросов было немного и всего лишь одна практическая задача. В итоге ему удалось уложиться в сорок минут вместо положенных двух часов. Сдав работу, Драко накинул теплую мантию и побежал в общежитие. Дождь со снегом неприятно хлестал в лицо, как Драко ни наклонялся, прикрываясь капюшоном.

Забежав в общежитие, Драко помчался в комнату, но Поттера ожидаемо там не было. Драко скинул на стул мантию, противно покрытую тающим снегом, и побежал в комнаты остальных хогвартцев, сами они были на экзамене, так что маловероятно, чтоб Поттер туда забрел в отсутствие хозяев, но мало ли. Вот чего б Поттеру тоже было в свое время не пойти на Руны вместе со своей грязнокровкой, сейчас, глядишь, сидел бы в полном порядке, сдавал тест, а так где его искать? То, что Поттер влип в неприятности, у Драко сомнений не было, но он не представлял, как будет проводить обыск в комнатах местных студентов. Драко был убежден, что Поттер не поперся на улицу по такой погоде. Да и куда ему идти, в библиотеку?

Сначала Драко решил проверить столовую. Мало ли, вдруг Поттер после завтрака заболтался с кем-нибудь из девятикурсников? Но в столовой не было уже ни одного студента, только Кюкуй гремел посудой возле раздаточной стойки. Драко уже закрывал дверь, как вдруг его осенило: если кто и должен знать, что творится в здании, то именно домовой. Быстрым шагом он подошел к Кюкую:  
\- Здравствуй, Кюкуй. Ты ведь можешь узнать, где находится человек в твоем доме? А то я вот Поттера потерял, - развел руками Драко.  
Домовой хмуро глянул на него из-под лохматых бровей:  
\- В доме он.  
\- А где именно, - вытянулся в струнку Драко.  
Кюкуй пожал плечами:  
\- Пока в моем доме всё в порядке, мне нет дела до ваших магических недоразумений.  
\- И что это значит? – Драко разбирала злость, но срывать ее на домовом было бы опрометчиво.  
Но тот ничего больше не сказал, отвернувшись и делая вид, что никакого назойливого мага тут нет.

Драко вернулся в комнату, совершенно не представляя, чем ему заняться дальше и где искать Поттера. Еще раньше у него мелькала мысль попросить прислать мать кое-что нужное из сокровищницы (особенно после того, как Терри как-то поинтересовался, что они подарили друг другу на месяц встречаний). Он знал, что там есть парные браслеты-следилки – старинный артефакт: надеваешь один себе, а другой партнеру и всегда знаешь его примерное местонахождение.

От мыслей о матери и браслете он перешел к мыслям о своем филине и о том, как бедные почтовые совы летают в такую мерзкую погоду. Драко охнул и бросился к письменному набору, он схватил небольшой кусочек пергамента, скрутил его и подписал «Гарри Поттеру». Если Поттер в здании, значит, Аресу даже не понадобится вылетать, чтобы его найти, нужно всего лишь проследить за филином. Драко кинулся в совятню. Увидев хозяина, Арес слетел с насеста, довольно ухая, но Драко словно читал в его глазах «ты ж не пошлешь меня сейчас с письмом?».  
\- Прости, надеюсь, вылетать на улицу тебе не нужно, - сказал Драко, привязывая к лапке филина свиток, - отнеси это письмо Гарри Поттеру, Арес. Он должен быть где-то здесь.  
Филин щипнул его клювом за палец и, тяжело взмахивая крыльями, вылетел в открытую дверь. Драко побежал за ним.

Хотя лестница была достаточно широкой, она не предназначалась для полетов птицы с размахом крыльев почти шесть футов, и Арес неторопливо планировал на первый этаж. Он подлетел к ближайшей от лестницы двери и завис перед ней, сразу же устроившись на плечо к подбежавшему хозяину. Драко перевел дух и толкнул дверь в комнату ночного коменданта, дверь оказалась закрыта, но поддалась на простую Алохомору. Услышав тихий щелчок замка, Драко распахнул ее и замер глядя на открывшуюся картину. Меньше всего ему хотелось мешать чьим-то постельным утехам.

Он уже хотел закрыть дверь, но взгляд скользнул по разбросанной одежде, по знакомой до последней вещи, разбросанной одежде. Еще бы! Драко сам покупал каждый предмет, вплоть до трусов. Значит, все-таки здесь был Поттер. Что ж, любовным утехам Поттера он тоже не собирался мешать, в конце концов Драко не только имел понятие о тактичности, но даже иногда был способен применять его на практике. Перед тем как выйти, он еще раз посмотрел на милующуюся парочку: Поттера практически видно не было, разве что голые ноги, к тому же он лежал неподвижно, видимо, с удовольствием принимая ласки, которыми его одаривал полуобнаженный парень. Черные блестящие кудри и знакомый голос, бормочущий по-румынски всякие нежности. Ливиану?

Стоп! Поттер совершенно точно не испытывал к нему ни малейшей благосклонности. Ступефай Драко скинул Марчела с кровати, но от удара об пол заклинание перестало действовать, поэтому Драко с удовольствием наложил на него Петрификус Тоталус и Инкарцеро, накрепко связав парализованного Ливиану крепкими веревками. Поттер на его действия никак не отреагировал, и Драко, подхватив с пола его мантию, подошел к кровати и накрыл его полностью обнаженное тело, заметив, что тот совершенно не возбужден. Глаза у Поттера были открыты, но сам он даже не шевельнулся.  
\- Finite Incantatem!  
Ничего! Это уже было странно. Финита отменяла большинство заклинаний. Чем же приложил Поттера Ливиану? Драко не знал такого заклинания, возможно, это было зелье. Но как же в него его ухитрились влить? В любом случае лучше всего показать Поттера целителю.

В свое время, когда их мэнор неожиданно стал ставкой Темного лорда, отец научил Драко заклинанию, вызывающему Патронуса, уж очень ему не нравилась тяга «хозяина» к дементорам. Заклинание Драко давалось с трудом, так как для его активации магу необходимо какое-либо яркое, положительное воспоминание, наполняющее его счастьем и радостью, причем не простое, а сильное. Отец также научил передавать с помощью телесных Патронусов короткие сообщения. Драко сосредоточился, пытаясь вызвать в памяти и прочувствовать свое самое счастливое воспоминание, достал палочку и произнес:  
\- Expecto Patronum!  
Он быстро наговорил сообщение и отправил своего венценосного журавля к директору.

Наверное, и пяти минут не прошло, как в комнату ввалился директор Батори с незнакомым магом, точнее, Драко видел его пару раз. Очевидно, это был целитель, так как пока директор со смущением и страхом смотрел то на Поттера, то на валяющегося на полу Ливиану, тот уже вовсю махал палочкой, накладывая диагностические заклинания. Лучан Батори посмотрел на Драко, в его глазах светился вопрос, хотя об ответе он и так догадывался, но Малфой только пожал плечами: прежде, чем начинать разборки, нужно выяснить что с Поттером.

\- Так, - задумчиво произнес седовласый целитель, - пока не могу определенно сказать, чем именно воздействовали на молодого человека, но это точно не заклинание. У него что-то имеется в крови. Мне нужно провести более полную диагностику, а это возможно только в Лазарете.  
Драко не представлял, как по такой погоде тащить или, хорошо, левитировать Поттера в другое здание.  
\- Да, да, - покивал директор, - я думаю, господин Ливиану сможет нам помочь, а для этого лучше перебраться в административный корпус. Я настрою портал на Лазарет, и мы все очень быстро окажемся на месте.

Драко понял, что и сюда они скорее всего добирались порталом. Насколько он знал, в Британии запрещено создавать порталы без ведома Министерства, возможно, в Румынии дела обстояли иначе, или же у директора было разрешение на создание порталов внутри территории школы.

Батори вытащил из кармана мантии потрепанное перо и произнес: «Portus», - перо засветилось мягким синим светом:  
\- Готовьтесь, через пять минут отправляемся.

С подоконника ухнул Арес, про которого Драко совершенно забыл, но вместо того, чтобы выпустить его в коридор, откуда филин мог улететь в совятню, он кинулся к комоду и под удивленным взглядом директора зашарил по ящикам в поисках чернил. Старая с отколотым краем чернильница нашлась во втором ящике, и в ней даже плескалось на дне немного чернил и торчало облезлое перо. Драко вытащил из кармана кусочек пергамента, зачеркал «Гарри Поттеру», быстро написал несколько слов, свернул, подписал «Нарциссе Малфой» и прикрепил свиток к ноге Ареса.  
\- Извини, дружочек, - он открыл окно и выпустил филина прямо в ненастье.

\- Тридцать секунд, - сказал директор.  
Он уже левитировал бессознательного Ливиану поближе к кровати. Драко подошел к Поттеру и сел рядом, подсунув руку ему под спину, а второй рукой обхватил его ладонь и положил на перо. Поттер был теплый и мягкий, и если б не открытые глаза, можно было бы подумать, что он спит.

Ожидать, что в Лазарете они тоже окажутся на кровати, было напрасно, поэтому Драко приготовился упасть на пол со своей неудобной ношей. Как директор ухитрился сделать, чтобы Поттер попал все-таки на кровать, он не представлял, но восхитился таким тонким искусством.  
В Лазарете Лучан Батори сразу вызвал Мушки и, не расколдовывая Ливиану, приказал доставить его в свой кабинет и глаз с него не спускать, сам же повернулся к целителю:  
\- Господин Дереш, как только я что-то выясню у господина Ливиану, сразу вам сообщу.  
Тот кивнул на ходу: сейчас его интересовала лаборатория и те зелья, которые могли бы помочь пациенту. Он бегом захватил несколько пузырьков и вернулся, с удивлением глядя на сидящего на краю постели Малфоя, словно видя его впервые.  
\- А вы, молодой человек… - вопросительно начал он.  
Драко встал и, отойдя в сторону, представился:  
\- Его близкий друг, Драко Малфой.  
Ложь неприятной горечью осела на языке.

\- О, вы те англичане, которые у нас учатся, слышал, слышал, - догадался целитель и тут же добавил: - Я был в Англии, проходил практику в вашей лучшей лечебнице имени Святого Мунго.  
Драко предпочел бы, чтобы целитель занимался своими непосредственными обязанностями, а не вдавался в подробности сорока или сколько там-летней давности.  
Но тот свое дело знал и, не переставая разговаривать с Драко, ловко напоил Гарри какими-то зельями, тут же пояснив:  
\- Это универсальный антидот, в него входит безоар. Как только директору Батори удастся выяснить точнее, чем отравили…  
\- Гарри Поттера, - подсказал Драко.  
\- Да. Так вот, тогда я смогу предпринять более четкие шаги в его лечении, а пока не будем рисковать, чтобы не навредить чрезмерным рвением.  
Драко закатил глаза и сел на соседнюю кровать.

Зашумел камин, и Драко дернулся от неожиданности, целитель же живо развернулся:  
\- Господин директор?  
\- Я побеседовал с господином Ливиану, он сказал, что сделал господину Поттеру укол маггловским средством, он не помнит названия, но говорит, что им усмиряют буйных магглов в специальных лечебницах. Сейчас пришлю Мушки со шприцем. Там остатки этого зелья или чем оно является. Да, он сказал, что это средство действует два часа, а потом паралич проходит сам. Как только наш больной очнется, сообщите мне.  
Явился важный Мушки и передал целителю Дерешу шприц, тот сразу же помчался в лабораторию, наказав Малфою позвать его, если что случится.

Драко наклонился над Поттером и заглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Слышал? – тихо сказал он. – Минут через сорок твоя отрава перестанет действовать, и ты очнешься.  
Гарри повел глазами.  
\- Мерлин, Поттер, ты такой жалкий сейчас, что издеваться над тобой все равно что новорожденного лазиля пинать, - Драко поправил одеяло, которым целитель накрыл Поттера поверх мантии, и сел на место.

Гарри пришел в себя, точнее смог снова владеть своим телом, как и было сказано, минут через сорок. Чувствовал он себя при этом отвратительно: к слабости, головной боли и жажде примешивалось стойкое отвращение к Ливиану и его действиям, от которых ощутимо подташнивало и страстно хотелось вымыться.

Целитель тут же напоил его Животворящим эликсиром и вызвал директора. Тот прибыл через камин и сразу приступил к допросу, как это назвал про себя Драко, хотя сам директор мягко сказал, что ему нужно поговорить с Драко и Гарри, чтобы окончательно выяснить все обстоятельства. Сначала он опросил Драко, и тот заметил, как Поттер удивленно поднял брови, слушая про свои розыски. Малфой ушел с экзамена, чтобы найти его, потому что у него было дурное предчувствие!

Вообще Гарри чувствовал себя до ужаса неловко от того, что Малфой застал его в таком состоянии, словно он какая-то беспомощная девица, на которую напал насильник. Гарри не знал, собирался ли Марчел довести дело до конца или нет, не видя ответной реакции тела «жертвы», но чувствовал он себя использованным. От воспоминаний о жарком шепоте Ливиану, его скользком языке, облизывающем все доступные участки тела Гарри, ему хотелось применить к себе Обливиэйт и помыться – смыть с себя слюни Марчела стало первоочередной задачей.

Под конец беседы директор сообщил, что Ливиану отчислили, а Кюкуй все вещи Гарри перенес в его комнату.  
\- Думаю, мне нужно понаблюдать пару дней за пациентом, - тут же встрял целитель.  
Ну да, Лазарет был пуст, и он скучал без работы.  
\- Если это необходимо, - медленно сказал Батори.  
\- А это необходимо? – резко спросил Поттер, мечтающий о горячем душе.  
Целитель Дереш замялся, и директор, правильно всё истолковав, сказал:  
\- Я сейчас дам портал в ваше крыло, в комнату не получится, к сожалению. Отдыхайте, Гарри, набирайтесь сил, приходите в себя, я рад, что ничего непоправимого не произошло, и ваш жених так вовремя спохватился, видно, сердце подсказало, что с вами беда.  
Гарри поджал губы, ага сердце! С другой стороны, хорошо, что интуиция Малфоя не подвела.

Проведя в очередной раз свою диагностику, целитель Дереш был вынужден с неудовольствием констатировать, что пациент здоров, хотя немного и слаб. Гарри кое-как натянул мантию на голое тело и встал. Об обуви, конечно, никто не позаботился, поэтому пока директор настраивал портал, он снова сел на кровать и поджал ноги.

Портал их перенес в коридор рядом с их комнатой, и счастливый Гарри, на ходу стаскивая мантию, рванул в ванную.  
\- Поттер, вещи возьми! – крикнул вслед Драко.  
Но Гарри не слышал; всё, о чем он сейчас мечтал – это горячая вода и мыло. Как оказалось, мыла-то и не было: оставшийся микроскопический обмылок был просто насмешкой. Зато полка Малфоя с трудом умещала все эти пузырьки и бутылочки непонятно с чем. Гарри, стоя под струями воды и особо не разводя церемоний, стал планомерно изучать содержимое каждой. Свежий морозный запах одной из них глянулся ему больше всего, и он очень надеялся, что это не какой-нибудь гель для укладки волос. Вода уносила плохие воспоминания и слабость, и Гарри постепенно веселел: впереди остался последний экзамен, а там каникулы, родная Британия, друзья, Рождество.


	21. Картины для Гарри, или Возвращение домой

Горячая вода смывала не только прикосновения Ливиану, казалось, горевшие на его теле, но и слабость, оставшуюся после воздействия той гадости, которой он его уколол. Гарри трижды намылился и смыл пену водой, кожа уже горела и скрипела, он понимал, то, что ему хочется смыть – неприятные эмоции, внутри него, а не снаружи, но остановился только тогда, когда в дверь забарабанил Малфой, крича:  
\- Поттер! Ты там утонул, что ли? Выходи! Не тебе одному ванная нужна!  
Гарри вытерся полотенцем и понял, что забыл взять одежду. Вот незадача! Он обмотался получше и распахнул дверь, Драко, стоявший рядом с ней, отшатнулся, не преминув заметить:  
\- Поттер! Ты что, использовал мой гель для душа?!  
Гарри слегка смутился, но тут же вспомнил слова Малфоя:  
\- Так у нас же всё общее, по твоим словам! Ты ж лопаешь моих лягушек.  
Драко прошел в ванную, сделав вид, что не заметил этот выпад. На самом деле ему туда не нужно было, просто хотелось вытянуть Поттера, который там застрял подозрительно надолго, поэтому для видимости он сполоснул руки и умылся. А когда вернулся в комнату, Поттер уже лежал спиной к нему, одетый в домашние штаны и свитер, на своей кровати.

Скоро обед, но Драко сомневался, что Поттер захочет пойти, а сам он не хотел оставлять его одного: мало ли что этому придурку в голову придет?  
Драко почитал книгу, чуть не каждые пять минут отвлекаясь, чтоб глянуть на напряженную спину Поттера. Откинув с досадой книжку, он достал небольшой набор шахмат и присел к столу, но самому играть было скучно. Казалось, от поттеровской депрессии воздух в комнате потяжелел; Драко подошел тихонько к его кровати и присел на краешек.  
\- Поттер, - тихо позвал он.  
Гарри не шевельнулся.  
\- Послушай, - Драко потянул его за рукав.  
Тот только сильней повернул голову, чтобы, не дай Мерлин, Малфой не увидел одинокую слезинку.  
\- Ты неверно на ситуацию смотришь, - Драко оставил попытки повернуть Поттера к себе. - Ты думай не о том, что тебя, понимаешь, облапали, - Поттер дернул плечом, что можно было понимать как угодно: от «отстань и не напоминай!» до «глупости болтаешь», - а о том, что ты не перестал уважать себя, потому что тебе-то не в чем себя упрекнуть. И окружающие тоже не перестали видеть в тебе порядочного человека. К тому же, кроме директора и целителя, никто не знает, а они никому, уверен, не скажут.  
\- Психотерапевт нашелся, - пробурчал Гарри, успокаиваясь.  
\- Кто?  
\- Мозгоправ.  
\- Хм, - Малфой преувеличенно «задумался», - то есть ты упорно продолжаешь считать, что мозги у тебя есть?  
В ответ на белобрысую голову обрушилась подушка. А на лохматую черноволосую из малфоевской палочки полилась вода.  
\- Эй! - Гарри смешно взвизгнул и, вслепую отбиваясь быстро тяжелеющей от воды подушкой, отфыркиваясь, булькал, хохоча: - Холодная!  
\- На теплей! - и из палочки брызнул кипяток, оба парня отпрыгнули, смеясь, мгновенно ставя морозящие чары.  
Спустя полчаса раскрасневшиеся и прячущие улыбки юноши старательно убирались в комнате.

***

Последний экзамен сдан, школа закрывалась на зимние каникулы, и хогвартцы возвращались в Британию. Староста Штефан Копош передал им записку от директора с указанием времени, когда им явиться для переноса порталом в Хогвартс.

Разговоров об отчислении Марчела Ливиану не было никаких, и Гарри сделал вывод, что, скорее всего, это преподнесли как просто срочный отъезд домой в связи с какими-нибудь домашними проблемами.

После предпраздничного ужина в последний вечер Гарри выловил Вьерел Дэнчулэ и, сияя улыбкой, вручил тщательно упакованный рождественский подарок.  
Драко, мельком глянув на прямоугольный плоский сверток, только глаза закатил – очередная картина! И что они все находят в Поттере, чтоб прям портреты его рисовать, столько времени тратить? Он искоса посмотрел на идущего рядом Гарри: ну обыкновенный же парень! Ладно-ладно – симпатичный! Но симпатичных тут пруд пруди, а ни у одного нет столько поклонников, и это при том, что все они еще не знают о героическом прошлом Поттера. Драко скользнул глазами по гладкой коже щеки Гарри, по густым черным ресницам и (о, Мерлин!) этим беспорядочным лохмам на голове. Ничего соблазнительного, совершенно!  
Так что, что так привлекает к нему людей, что Ливиану осмелился даже похитить его, чтобы овладеть насильно?! Ну бред же! Так рисковать собой, своим будущим, именем и честью семьи! Драко этого не понимал, всё, что он делал в своей жизни, всегда было с оглядкой на родителей. Они зашли в коридор, и стеклянная дверь захлопнулась, отсекая шум. Поттер вертел в руках свой подарок, не решаясь распечатать его вне комнаты. Они подошли к двери, и Гарри уже потянулся к ручке, как Малфой неожиданно толкнул его к стене, прижал своим телом и впился губами в рот, пробормотав перед этим:  
\- К боггарту. Так что они находят в тебе?  
В какое-то мгновение Гарри посчитал, что это шутка, он уже собирался засмеяться, как язык Малфоя скользнул в его рот.

Не сказать чтоб в жизни Гарри было так уж много поцелуев, и вовсе не из-за недостатка желающих, скорее тут сыграли свою роль два фактора: он был скромным и стеснительным в этом плане пареньком, и он был занятым, причем занятым совсем не тем, чем ему бы хотелось. Но с Волдемортом в голове и реале не много оставалось времени на личную жизнь. На шестом курсе он стал встречаться с Джинни, ну и что, что Джинни сделала первый шаг, Гарри она действительно очень сильно нравилась. И в отличие от него, у которого поцелуйный опыт сводился к паре слюнявых поцелуев с Чжоу, у Джинни была неплохая практика и целовалась она отменно. Да только времени почти не оставалось для всех этих объятий и поцелуев – спасибо Снейпу! Ну что сказать, последний в его жизни поцелуй, если не считать чмоканий в щечку Гермионы, состоялся полтора года назад на его семнадцатилетие, когда Джинни заманила его в свою комнату и поздравила вот таким образом.

Когда Гарри понял, что и вовсе это не шутка, а Малфой на самом деле целует его, первое впечатление было – шок. Он широко распахнул глаза и уже собрался оттолкнуть Драко, когда тот пробрался своим языком между его губ и тихо застонал. И этот стон, едва слышный, поднял все волоски на теле Гарри, руки, готовые уже оттолкнуть Малфоя, расслабились на его груди. Его словно окунуло в теплое и нежное облако. Одна ладонь Драко легла на шею Гарри, легонько поглаживая, а вторая вплелась в волосы, ласково их перебирая. Колени Гарри ослабли, и если бы Малфой не прижимал его к стене, то он упал бы, как на втором курсе, когда по заклинанию Локхарта исчезли кости. Только тогда кости исчезли из руки, а сейчас, казалось, что из всего тела. И всё тело его превращалось в желе всего лишь из-за поцелуя Малфоя. Малфоя! Мало того, тело превратилось в желе, а член впервые после Финальной битвы ожил.

Поначалу Гарри не обратил внимание на отсутствие эрекции, не до того было. Когда ж всё более-менее успокоилось, он заметил, что по утрам его не мучает стояк. Не то чтоб он постоянно это терпел, все-таки последний год он жил в довольно стрессовой обстановке, тем не менее изредка, но бывало. А после смерти Волдеморта как прокляли. Ничего! Ни воспоминания о Джинни, ни о других довольно красивых и аппетитных девушках не помогали. Про парней он не думал и вовсе. А когда в Румынию приехал и тут такое такое внимание, масса поклонников, тоже ничего не изменилось. О парнях он в том смысле и не думал, даже когда узнал, что нет в этом ничего зазорного.

И тут Малфой! Как снег на голову! Как соплохвост из-за угла! И такая реакция его собственного тела! Вот чего-чего, но такого предательства он от него не ожидал.  
К целителям Гарри не обращался, мало того, что стыдно с такой деликатной проблемой, так еще и вроде как незачем. Он же ни с кем не встречался, жениться не собирался, вроде можно пока не волноваться. Он надеялся, конечно, что само как-то пройдет, может, это просто какая-то остаточная магическая реакция на уничтожение хоркрукса или стресс на смерть друзей и знакомых, погибших в битве за Хогвартс.

А Драко и сам потерялся в поцелуе, он нежно посасывал язык Поттера, чувствуя вкус сливочного пирожного, которое тот съел на десерт, легко прихватывал зубами его нижнюю губу. И губы Поттера были такие гладкие, упругие, но при этом нежные, словно специально созданные для его поцелуев. Оторваться от них было невозможно, но он скользнул ниже, целуя шею, пробуя ее языком, и очень тонкий запах свежего морского бриза заполнил его ноздри. Вкусно.

Где-то на краешке сознания Гарри понимал, что нужно всё это прекратить, но его руки вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть Малфоя, давно уже обхватили его за спину и поглаживали, чувствуя под дорогой гладкой тканью мантии крепкие мышцы. Драко целовал его шею, покусывал ключицы, вылизывал ямку между ними, прихватывал аккуратно зубами кадык, и Гарри уплывал на волнах наслаждения, прижимаясь всё сильнее.

Рядом стукнула дверь, и этот звук заставил Гарри открыть глаза: прямо за плечом Малфоя в дверном проеме своей комнаты застыл Энтони Голдстейн, неверяще глядя на целующуюся парочку. Гарри наконец нашел в себе силы отпихнуть Малфоя и зашел в комнату, чуть не закрыв перед его носом дверь. Его разбирал смех то ли от иронии ситуации: он целовался с Малфоем и возбудился, то ли от неописуемого удивления на лице Энтони. Он расхохотался в голос, и Драко, вошедший следом и кинувший картину Вьерела на стол (Гарри даже не заметил, когда выронил ее), резко поинтересовался:  
\- Поттер, у тебя истерика?

***

Да, этот подарок стал апофеозом портретной серии.  
На этой картине Поттер был разодет в доспехи и шлем с поднятым забралом. Между шлемом и кирасой совсем не было видно шва, что наводило на мысль о некой дверце на спине, иначе в доспехи невозможно было бы влезть. Но художник на такие мелочи плевать хотел, так как больше увлекся выражением лица Гарри. Приставив одну руку ко лбу, герой мужественно всматривался в туманную даль, второй сжимал меч такой длины и толщины, что поднять его смог бы разве что Хагрид, да и то сомнительно. Зеленые глаза, честно сказать, смотрели в разные стороны, что компенсировалось такими длинными черными ресницами, смело загибавшимися вверх, что понять с первого раза, что это за изогнутые стрелы, растущие из век, было невозможно. Пожалуй, этими «стрелами» можно было бы спокойно разить врагов, не будь они такими кривыми.

Ошеломленный Поттер вглядывался в это, с позволения сказать, произведение искусства несколько минут, прежде чем понял, что дракон с платиновой чешуей и светлым гребнем на затылке, хмуро глядящий злыми серыми глазами на «Георгия Победоносца», прижимающего мечом его шею, до смешного похож на Малфоя.

Взбешенный Драко увидел сходство сразу, причем даже на какое-то время всерьез задумался каким бы способом припрятать труп живописца: этот крысеныш пририсовал дракону крошечные мужские причиндальчики, как бы скромно прикрытые близрастущей елочкой.

***

И что нашло на этого мелкого хвостатого обормота? Ром только вздыхал, когда Дамьян развивал бурную деятельность по преобразованию дома. Нет, до перестройки в целом и его отдельных частей дело еще не дошло, но мебель переставлялась едва ли не каждые четыре дня, обои переклеивались второй раз, какие-то новые полки, старый шкаф тоже надо переделать, полы, между прочим, скрипят, перетянуть бы. А что?! Хотелось Новый год встретить в обновленном доме. Вот Дами и старался. И его усилия того стоили.  
Кухня так и вовсе преображалась трижды, но сейчас удивляла уютом и какой-то разумной устроенностью и стала самым притягательным местом в доме.

Титу сначала помогал с энтузиазмом, потом его рвение пошло на убыль, затем воодушевление исчезло, потом старший брат слабо стал возражать, а после под всевозможными предлогами удирал из дома и малодушно перекладывал нудную черную работу на лучшего друга.

На все робкие «кто же зимой полы перестилает», «чем тебя не устраивает антресоль» и тому подобные глупости, произносимые негромко и неубедительно, Дами тут же отвечал: «Тебя никто не заставляет», и сам брался перетаскивать тяжеленные кресла и двигать комоды.  
Дабы прибавить себе физической мощи, но сохранить ловкие человеческие руки, бывший хромоножка перекидывался только частично, но сил у него, разумеется, всё равно было меньше, чем у атлетически сложенного и тренированного Ромулуса.

Вот и сейчас Дами упрямо полез на стремянку и вытаскивал из дальних глубин старого серванта какое-то вековое барахло, по которому помойка плакала уже лет пять как минимум. Впрочем, сервант тоже давно пора было порубить на дрова: в недрах его древесины давно образовались колонии жуков-древоточцев, создавших, похоже, целую империю и уже готовых к завоеванию соседних королевств, таких как стол письменный, уголок мягкий и софа расшатанная.

И сейчас Ром зачаровано вперил взор в совершенно очаровательный пушистый хвост, бодро торчавший перед самым носом и время от времени задевавшим щеку Ромулуса. Под хвостом просматривался симпатичный задик, обтянутый полотняными штанами. Штаны время от времени натягивались и облепляли длинные стройные ноги. Эх!  
\- Ром, ты или помогай, или домой иди! – в лицо оборотня ткнулась какая-то пыльная коробка, над которой летала одинокая мушка, так что глаза от задика пришлось отвести. Какое там «домой»!  
Помогать стало безумно интересно, и Ромулус ни за какие коврижки теперь не ушел бы.  
Стараясь как можно быстрей выкинуть хлам, парень бегом носился выбрасывать шмотье и старье, а потом увлеченно мчался назад, чтобы с пылом поддерживать под пятую точку парнишку.  
И ничего тут такого! А вдруг бедняжка упадет?

«Бедняжка» давно почуял свою королевскую власть и распоряжался вассалом, как-то и не замечая, что тот с необычайным душевным подъемом выполнял поручения, особенно связанные с перемещением «монарха» на руках (ну так же быстрее!).  
Работа спорилась, и ей, к радости Рома, конца-края пока видно не было.

***

Портал сработал как положено, и уже через несколько секунд они, пошатываясь, собирали багаж и приходили в себя. Как и четыре месяца назад, в своем кабинете их встречала Минерва МакГонагалл.  
\- Добрый день, - поздоровалась она, - камин открыт в ваши дома. Мистер Поттер, задержитесь на минутку.

Поставив клетку с Джулией на сундук, Гарри смотрел, как один за другим друзья отправляются по домам. Последним воспользовался камином Малфой, бросив перед отправкой нечитаемый взгляд на Поттера.  
Как только они остались одни в кабинете, Минерва улыбнулась и ласково поинтересовалась:  
\- Гарри, ну как тебе в Румынии? Как учеба? Больше не было никаких неприятностей?

Рассказывать об инциденте с Ливиану желания не было не малейшего, хотя беспокойство МакГонаголл было очень приятно: не так уж много находилось людей, которые искренне, от чистого сердца переживали за Гарри. В отличие от Дамблдора она никогда не пыталась использовать Поттера, манипулировать им. Гарри невольно лелеял в душе воспоминания о том, как она давала отпор Амбридж, защищала его от Снейпа перед Финальной битвой и горько кричала, когда подумала, что Волдеморт его убил. Несмотря на всю ее строгость и выдержанность, Гарри знал, что МакГонагалл любит его словно родного, и это грело душу.  
\- Всё хорошо, профессор, - улыбнувшись, Гарри присел на стул возле директорского стола.

Минерва придвинула к нему коробку с шоколадным печеньем и налила чай. Для Гарри истинным удовольствием было отхлебнуть настоящего английского чая.  
\- А знаете, в Румынии не пьют чай. Только кофе и травяные напитки.  
Он рассказывал о Век Урсуле, о школе «Канин», о квиддиче. МакГонагалл, легко улыбаясь, внимательно слушала его и вдруг заметила:  
\- Гарри, ты без очков!  
И Гарри рассказал, как еще в самом начале пребывания в Румынии Малфой оттащил его к целительнице, и она вылечила ему зрение.  
\- Кстати, а как вы уживаетесь с мистером Малфоем?  
\- Нормально, – и, увидев ее недоверчивый взгляд, добавил, - правда, нормально, профессор. Мы даже в одной комнате живем.  
Гарри задумался, помолчал немного, вспоминая Малфоя:  
\- И знаете, он действительно мне помогает и поддерживает во всем. И в квиддич мы играем теперь в одной команде.

Он потянулся за печеньем и заметил, как взгляд МакГонагалл остановился на тонком серебряном браслете на запястье Гарри. Удивление ее было понятно – Гарри никогда не тяготел к каким-либо украшениям. Браслет надел ему Малфой через пару дней после того случая и строго предупредил, когда Гарри попытался возмутиться на произвол:  
\- Только посмей снять, Поттер, руки пообрываю. Это специальный артефакт, видишь, у меня такой же, для того, чтобы найти тебя в случае чего, ну ты понял. Мать специально прислала.  
\- Ты что, сказал ей? – вскинулся Гарри.  
\- Сказал, чтоб она прислала эти браслеты.  
\- И всё?  
\- И всё, придурок.  
С чего такая забота? Еще и поцелуй... Нет, поцелуй был очень… очень даже… ох, возбуждающим. Но он был с Малфоем!

***

\- Хозяин Гарри! Наконец-то, - заквакал одетый в белоснежное полотенце и с медальоном Регулуса на груди Кричер, увидев Гарри. - Давайте мантию и обувку снимайте.  
Кричер подхватил мантию, ловко вешая ее в шкаф для верхней одежды, который появился в прихожей после летнего преобразования дома Блэков. Не то чтобы Гарри слишком многое там изменил, по крайней мере, всякие опасные магические штучки и артефакты он больше не выбрасывал, а велел домовику собрать их в специально выделенной для этого кладовой. В остальном же дом они освежили, заменили кое-какую мебель, шторы и обои. Дом словно помолодел и посвежел, и Кричер заодно с ним. Хотя Гарри помнил, как это семейное гнездо Блэков ненавидел Сириус, но ему казалось, что сейчас он бы жил в нем с большим удовольствием. По крайней мере после того, как они с Кричером поработали над ним, он действительно превратился в дом, в котором приятно находиться и который Гарри ощущал, как это ни странно, своим.  
Кричер поставил к ногам Гарри комнатные тапочки:  
\- Пожалуйте, хозяин. Долгонько вас не было. Будьте любезны через полчасика спуститься в столовую на обед.  
\- Может, я на кухне поем?  
Но Кричер только строго посмотрел:  
\- В столовую, хозяин Гарри.  
И с легким хлопком исчез вместе с сундуком и клеткой с Джулией.

Гарри поднялся в свою комнату, ту, которую когда-то они занимали с Роном. Только теперь вместо двух неудобных старых кроватей стояла одна, большая с мягким матрасом. В комнате всё было отделано в оливково-голубых тонах с легким налетом серебра, ненавязчиво и спокойно. У окна стоял небольшой стол (большой находился в кабинете) с мягким стулом и огромным креслом с другой стороны. Гарри разложил вещи в шкаф с раздвижными дверцами, переоделся в домашнее, ополоснул руки и лицо и спустился в столовую.  
Там его уже ожидал накрытый стол.  
\- Хозяин помыл руки? – спросил дотошный Кричер.  
Гарри закатил глаза:  
\- Помыл. Как пахнет!  
Он сел за стол, и Кричер ловко налил из супницы фасолевый суп, одуряюще пахнущий чесночком.  
\- Ммм, как вкусно!  
Довольный Кричер придвинул тарелку с ростбифом и жареным картофелем:  
\- Кушайте, хозяин. На сладкое ваш любимый пирог с патокой.  
\- Спасибо. Кстати, Кричер, ты открой дом для Гермионы и Рона.  
Тот недовольно посмотрел, но ничего не сказал, он давно уже смирился с наличием у хозяина таких друзей и больше не называл Рона «осквернителем крови», а Гермиону «грязнокровкой».

Вечером в окошко Гарриной спальни постучал Сычик. Рон в письме приглашал в Нору на Сочельник. Гарри улыбнулся, видимо, время все-таки что-то подлечило в его душе – ему хотелось пойти в Нору на предрождественский ужин, повидаться со всеми, отведать вкусной стряпни Молли Уизли. На обратной стороне письма он набросал согласие и отправил Сычика с ответом. Что ж, у него есть почти весь завтрашний день, чтобы купить подарки. Кое-что он привез из Румынии, в Век Урсул его потащил Малфой, и Гарри там неплохо потратился. Мистеру Уизли можно купить что-нибудь маггловское, а остальным он посмотрит на Диагон-аллее.

Прошлое Рождество Гарри с Гермионой встречали в Годриковой Лощине, и оно было отмечено нападением Нагини и поломкой Гарриной палочки. К тому же их тогда едва не схватил Волдеморт. А вот позапрошлое он отмечал в Норе, и Кричер подарил ему клубок червей. Гарри тихо засмеялся - даже странно, как изменились их отношения после того, как Кричер рассказал о Регулусе Блэке и получил в подарок его медальон.

После завтрака, завершившегося ароматными сдобными булочками, горячими, только из духовки, Гарри под напутствия Кричера отправился за подарками. В маггловском Лондоне он окунулся в такую суету и кипящую вокруг жизнь, что растерялся, в итоге толпа его вынесла к Хэмлизу - самому знаменитому в мире магазину игрушек. Шесть этажей, заполненных всем, что необходимо ребенку для счастья, поставили Гарри в тупик. Праздничная иллюминация, крики детей, шум. Он прикрыл глаза, но тут же распахнул их, услышав:  
\- Вам помочь?  
Его вынесло прямо под нос продавцу – симпатичной девушке в красной футболке с надписью «Hamleys» на груди. Как объяснить ей, что он попал не в тот магазин, а в тот уже просто неохота идти и ему нужны подарки для мужчины – любителя всего маггловского и домового эльфа?

\- У нас вы можете найти более ста тысяч различных игрушек.  
Ну да, это значительно облегчило выбор. В конце концов Гарри купил для мистера Уизли калейдоскоп. Подумал и купил еще один Кричеру, а еще для домовика приобрел музыкальную шкатулку: деревянную, лакированную снаружи, с механическим заводом и музыкой – «Ноктюрн» Шопена. Вообще в отделе с музыкальными игрушками он подвис надолго. Гарри даже и не подозревал, что существует такое разнообразие: шкатулки, шары, карусели и что радовало – почти все с механическим заводом, не надо потом озадачиваться поиском батареек.

Шкатулки, как и шары, были спокойные, без излишеств, типа той, что он купил для Кричера, но были также словно застывшие сказки. Гарри оторваться от них не мог и в итоге накупил надо-не надо. Он приобрел для миссис Уизли шкатулку в виде возвышенности с миниатюрной альпийской деревушкой, в изножье которой была проложена железная дорога с настоящим движущимся составом, а вершину украшал стеклянный шар с падающим внутри снегом. Шкатулка была чересчур перегружена большим количеством деталей, но не смотрелась безвкусно, наоборот, в ней было какое-то сказочное очарование. Чем-то она напоминала Гарри Нору. Маленький поезд появлялся из тоннеля вместе с веселой мелодией.

Джинни он купил музыкальный шар «Эльфийская сказка» с белоснежным единорогом и маленькой фарфоровой феей внутри; когда играла нежная мелодия – внутри стеклянного шара кружились мелкие блестки. Для миссис Малфой Гарри тоже купил подарок, ну а что, для Драко же он купил! Это была очень оригинальная музыкальная шкатулка в форме рояля – настоящее произведение искусства. Потом, не удержавшись, он еще приобрел для нее очень большую деревянную трёхъярусную музыкальную шкатулку в нежном бело-розовом цвете, при поднятии крышки исполнялась мелодия Бетховена «К Элизе». Один мистер Малфой оставался без подарка, но Гарри и не хотел ему ничего дарить – не такие отношения. Да и как бы это выглядело?

Со всеми свертками, упакованными в нарядные обертки, Гарри вернулся домой, чтобы уже оттуда аппарировать на Диагон-аллею. Неплохо было бы что-то подарить хогвартцам, которые были с ним в Румынии, но за несколько месяцев общения он даже не удосужился узнать об их интересах. Можно было бы подарить книги – нейтральный подарок, но хочется все-таки, чтобы подарок был еще и нужным. В итоге Гарри остановился на сладостях и каком-нибудь товаре из магазинчика Уизли «Всевозможные волшебные вредилки». Гарри заскочил во «Флориш и Блотс», чтобы подобрать Гермионе какую-нибудь книгу, но так и не смог ничего выбрать – ему казалось, что Гермиона уже всё, что только можно, прочитала. Зашел он и в «Твилфитт и Таттинг» — элитный магазин одежды, но тоже ничего там не купил. Он в жизни не покупал женскую одежду, да и мужскую не особо… То обноски от Дадли, то миссис Уизли ему покупала, то Малфой.

Гарри вышел из магазина и столкнулся с Малфоем. Ну вот, стоило вспомнить.  
\- Поттер, - раздраженно зашипел Драко и оглянулся, - ты что, один?  
От удара у Гарри чуть не посыпались покупки и вышибло дыхание.  
\- Не один, - раздраженно ответил он, - тут полно народу.  
Драко покачал головой и припечатал:  
\- Идиот. Камин дома открой.  
\- Что?  
\- Что слышал! Камин, говорю, открой, я зайду сегодня вечером.  
\- Меня не будет вечером, - растерялся Гарри.  
\- Значит, я зайду раньше!

В какой-то лавчонке Гарри купил наконец подарок для Гермионы – отрывной блокнот для писем, в котором листы меняли цвет в зависимости от эмоций, вложенных в написанные слова: зачарованная бумага краснела от признаний, бледнела от волнения, нежно розовела, смущаясь, и даже сгорала от слов, о которых жалели.

Гарри и успел только пообедать и подняться в свою комнату, как Кричер с подобострастием в голосе объявил о появлении Малфоя.  
\- К вам юный мистер Малфой, хозяин. Я накрою чай в гостиной?  
Гарри махнул рукой: Кричер все равно сделает по-своему, судя по фанатичному огню в его глазах, петь дифирамбы Малфою он мог бы часами.

\- Ну привет еще раз, - ехидно сказал Гарри, заходя в комнату.  
Драко, стоящий спиной и разглядывающий гобелен с фамильным древом Блэков, который они с Кричером восстановили, обернулся и улыбнулся:  
\- Привет, мило у тебя тут. Мама приглашает тебя завтра к нам на обед. Камин будет для тебя открыт. Приходи к шести часам и не опаздывай, покажи себя воспитанным человеком, Поттер.  
\- Молодой мистер Малфой не откажется выпить чаю? – прокаркал Кричер, неожиданно появившийся с большим подносом, заставленным чашками, чайничком и вазочками со сладостями.  
Драко удивленно поднял бровь, глядя на домовика:  
\- Ну ладно.

Драко сел в кресло возле низкого столика, и Кричер тут же принялся разгружать поднос, бормоча:  
\- Хорошо, что молодой мистер Малфой заглянул к хозяину Гарри. Вот с такими людьми приличествует общаться хозяину: изысканными, благородными, с чистой кровью.  
Брови Драко поднимались всё выше, а Гарри казалось, что он сейчас сквозь пол провалится.  
\- Спасибо, Кричер, я позову, если что понадобится.  
\- Я нравлюсь твоему домовику, Поттер, - злорадно ухмыльнулся Драко, и серые глаза пристально уставились на Гарри.  
\- Невелика честь, - пробормотал, нахмурившись, Гарри, помешивая ложечкой чай.

Неожиданно он стал чувствовать себя странно: ему вдруг показалось, что он не может дышать. Возможно, у него аллергия? Да, точно, у него явно аллергия на Малфоя или на его духи, хотя никакого запаха он не ощущал. Вот и на Диагон-аллее у него дыханье сперло. И если так продолжится дальше, то Гарри скорее всего задохнется. Нужно срочно пойти к целителю и попросить какое-нибудь зелье от аллергии. Можно было бы принять маггловские таблетки, но он понятия не имел какие и не был уверен, что они подействуют на мага.

Надо с Гермионой посоветоваться, она в таких вещах должна разбираться, но с другой стороны, как ей сказать, что он начал нормально общаться с Малфоем и даже приглашен к нему на обед? И не какой-то тривиальный – рождественский!

Не успел Малфой отбыть по каминной сети, как Кричер объявил с укоризной:  
\- Там ваша подруга, хозяин, мисс Грейнджер.  
Гарри выскочил в прихожую, и Гермиона, которая как раз сняла пальто, с визгом повисла на его шее, целуя и вереща:  
\- Гарри, Гарри, как я соскучилась!  
Гарри закружил ее, смеясь:  
\- Я тоже, моя любимая и единственная…  
\- Что?! – Гермиона перестала визжать и внимательно посмотрела на Поттера.  
\- Сестренка, - со смехом добавил Гарри. - А ты что подумала?

Они уселись в гостиной, и Кричер, ворча, снова принес чай с рогаликами.  
\- Гарри, ты идешь сегодня в Нору на ужин?  
\- Иду, - улыбаясь, ответил Гарри.  
\- Хорошо. Вместе пойдем?  
\- Конечно.  
Они поболтали немного о своих новых школах, но времени почти не оставалось – пора было собираться в гости.

***

Несмотря на наступающий праздник, Гарри почему-то казалось, что в Норе обстановка будет слегка траурной, но нет – их с радостными воплями встретила Джинни, расцеловала обоих. За ней с улыбками вышли Джордж и Билл. Гарри совсем забыл про то, что он тоже может быть тут. Но он был, причем вместе с Флер. И Гарри, глядя на Флер, неожиданно вспомнил о своем магическом крестнике – Эдварде Римусе «Тедди» Люпине. Что ж он за крестный такой?! Ни разу даже не поинтересовался, как там малыш, как Андромеда справляется, а ведь она потеряла за последний год и мужа, и дочь с зятем.

Миссис Уизли прижала Гарри к себе, обняла крепко:  
\- Как же ты вырос, Гарри, совсем взрослый! Где же ты пропадал?  
Гарри смущенно мялся, не зная, что сказать, но тут на лестнице раздался грохот и появился раскрасневшийся Рон, он с силой хлопнул Гарри по плечу и пожал руку:  
\- Привет, дружище!  
Потом повернулся, улыбаясь, к Гермионе и обнял ее:  
\- Ну что, стала уже профессором?  
Гермиона стукнула его по руке:  
\- Скажешь тоже.

Мистер Уизли еще был в Министерстве и все расположились в гостиной, украшенной к Рождеству, пока миссис Уизли и Джинни ставили последние блюда на стол.  
\- 'Арри, - произнесла Флер с придыханием, - так п'гиятно тебя увидеть! Как ты поживаешь?  
\- Хорошо, а ты как?  
Флер залилась серебристым смехом:  
\- П'гек'гасно! Помнишь мою сест'гу Габ'гиэль? Она ско'го п'гиедет ко мне в гости.  
\- Эээ, здорово, - уныло обрадовался Гарри.  
\- Хочешь навестить нас в нашем коттедже «'Гакушка»? Там так мило!  
\- Да, я помню, эээ…  
\- Гарри, - позвала Джинни, - иди сюда, садись.  
Гарри поспешил за стол, усевшись между Роном и Джинни.  
\- Останешься ночевать? – тихо спросил Рон и поглядел умоляющими глазами.  
\- Ладно, - улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Здорово!


	22. Переживания Рона, или Рождественский обед у Малфоев

Мистер Уизли пришел, когда миссис Уизли подала сладкое.  
\- В Министерстве зашиваемся, столько работы – полным ходом идет подготовка к Новогоднему балу, - пояснил он, пожимая руку Гарри и устало улыбаясь. - Перси так занят, что сегодня не смог прийти.

Засиделись далеко за полночь. Флер с Биллом ушли спать первыми, после родителей, в старую комнату Билла, где миссис Уизли им постелила. Джордж аппарировал к себе в квартирку над магазином, сказав с загадочной ухмылкой, что его там заждалась Анджелина Джонсон. Гермиона ночевала в комнате Джинни как в старые времена, а Гарри - у Рона, хотя комната близнецов была свободна, да и Чарли должен был прибыть только завтра. Но они так давно не виделись, что никак не могли расстаться.

\- Ну, рассказывай, - потребовал Рон, плюхнувшись на свою кровать.  
\- Что рассказывать? – улыбнулся Гарри, вытягиваясь на своей постели возле окна.  
\- Всё!  
Гарри засмеялся:  
\- Всё потом расскажу, пока не могу. Лучше ты мне скажи: вы с Гермионой еще встречаетесь?  
Рон сразу помрачнел:  
\- Повстречаешься тут, когда она дементор знает где находится!  
\- Переписываетесь хоть?  
\- Переписываемся, - нехотя ответил Рон. – Вот только до меня дошли слухи, что не со мной одним она переписывается.  
\- И что? Ну со мной еще она переписывается, но мы ж друзья, с родителями, наверное.  
\- Причем тут ты и родители?! К нам в магазинчик не так давно заходил Кормак Маклагген, так он хвастался, что получил от Гермионы письмо, а я помню, как на шестом курсе он к ней подкатывал, и она вроде не против была.

Кормака Маклаггена Гарри помнил прекрасно, как и то, что тот интеллектом не блистал (чего только стоило то, что он съел драконьи яйца на Рождественском приеме Горация Слизнорта и его стошнило на любимые туфли Северуса Снейпа), так что он очень сомневался, что между ним и Гермионой что-то возможно, особенно со стороны Гермионы.  
\- Я помню, как она мне сказала, что Грохх рядом с ним — истинный джентльмен. А ты сам с ней-то разговаривал? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Неудобно как-то, - смутился Рон.  
Гарри зевнул:  
\- Слушай, давай завтра поболтаем – спать хочу, не могу.  
Рон недовольно засопел, но послушно замолчал, переодеваясь в пижаму.

Утро радовало сияющим солнцем и дивными ароматами из кухни. Гарри сонно посмотрел на набитый рождественский чулок, лежащий в изножье его кровати. Рон тоже проснулся и возился со своим, вытаскивая подарки и радостно ахая.  
Гарри достал теплый зеленый свитер под горло с оленем, вышитым на груди, – подарок от миссис Уизли, от Рона и Джорджа была шляпа, зачарованная подстраиваться под наряд, видимо, новый товар из их магазинчика, Гермиона подарила книгу-трансформер «Путешествие по странам и магическим городам», страницы в ней превращались в объемную картинку описываемого места.

На завтрак все спустились традиционно в новых свитерах миссис Уизли. Она тут же обняла Гарри и стала с восторгом благодарить за подарок. К ней присоединилась Джинни.  
В этот раз Гарри сел возле Гермионы и, пока шумно усаживались остальные, прошептал:  
\- Приходи ко мне завтра.  
Гермиона кивнула и сжала его руку под столом.  
Перси еще не было.  
\- Отсыпается, бедняжка, - пояснила миссис Уизли.  
Чарли прибыл, когда Гарри уже собрался уходить и прощался со всеми.  
\- Гарри! – он обрадованно стиснул его в крепких объятьях и огляделся: - Ты один? А где твой парень?  
\- Чарли! – зашипел Гарри, надеясь, что за шумом, стоявшим в комнате, возгласа Чарли никто не услышал.

***

Гарри не любил пользоваться каминной сетью, вообще-то он не любил все способы магического транспорта, кроме метлы, потому что ему никогда не удавалось элегантно выйти из камина или удержаться на ногах при перемещении порталом, а аппарация сама по себе вызывала кучу негативных ощущений. Вот и сейчас он неловко вывалился из камина, хорошо хоть на ногах устоял и пакеты с подарками не уронил. Прямо перед ним стояла, улыбаясь, миссис Малфой:  
\- Здравствуйте, Гарри, очень рада, что вы приняли наше приглашение.  
\- Здрасьте, эмм… вот, - Гарри протянул красочные пакеты с рождественскими рисунками на них, - подарки… Наверное, уже поздно под елку класть? Вот этот вам.  
\- Мне? – Нарцисса прижала пальцы к улыбающимся губам. – Спасибо. Можно посмотреть?  
\- Конечно. Только… эээ… я не знаю… они маггловские, - Гарри смущенно смотрел, как миссис Малфой распаковывает свои шкатулки.  
\- Мерлин! Какая прелесть! Серьезно, маггловские? Я в жизни ничего не держала в руках маггловского, даже не подозревала, что они такие мастера.  
\- Там ручка, видите? Если ее покрутить, то когда вы откроете крышку, зазвучит музыка.  
Нарцисса тут же завела шкатулку в форме рояля и подняла крышечку – по комнате разлилась нежная мелодия.  
\- Потрясающе! – восхитилась она и принялась за вторую шкатулку.

Гарри положил остальные подарки на узкий диванчик под стенкой и подошел к Нарциссе.  
\- Поттер, - раздался от двери протяжный знакомый голос, и, обернувшись, Гарри столкнулся взглядом с Малфоем.  
Драко был одет в нарядную светло-серую мантию с серебряной вышивкой по обшлагам и низу, горловину скалывала продолговатая брошь из белого металла с зелеными камнями.  
\- Драко, дорогой! Посмотри, какую прелесть мне подарил Гарри! Тебе он там тоже что-то принес, - Нарцисса махнула рукой в сторону диванчика.  
Драко подошел к подаркам и, заглянув в оба пакета, посмотрел на Поттера, подняв брови.  
\- И что же здесь для меня? – он вынул бутылку «Граса де Котнарь», перевязанную красной ленточкой – работа Кричера.  
Вино это посоветовал Гарри продавец в Век Урсуле, сказав, что это одно из лучших в мировом виноделии с изысканным и многогранным букетом с цветочными нотками.  
\- Не этот - другой, - прошипел Гарри.  
Драко с удивлением взглянул на Поттера: он вообще не ожидал, что тот придет с подарками. Драко посмотрел во второй пакет, почти всю внутренность которого занимал какой-то сверток в шуршащей бумаге, перевязанный атласными красно-зелеными лентами. Сверток был мягкий на ощупь, и Драко почему-то смутился:  
\- Я потом посмотрю. Тиби! Отнеси в мою комнату, - обратился он к домовому эльфу, явившемуся на его зов.  
\- Что такое, Драко? – тут же среагировала Нарцисса. – Мне тоже интересно, что тебе подарил Гарри. Гарри, вы же не против?  
Тот только пожал плечами.

Драко недовольно поджал губы, но подошел со своим подарком к матери и, развязав ленты, развернул сверток.  
\- О! – в голосе Нарциссы слышалось благоговение, она провела рукой по белоснежной искрящейся шерсти свитера. – Здесь есть шерсть единорога, посмотри, Драко. Какой изумительный, сказочный, великолепный подарок и баснословно дорогой, - она повернулась к Гарри, но тот снова пожал плечами.  
Да, свитер был очень дорогой, но Гарри он безумно понравился еще в первый его поход по магазинам Век Урсула. Себе он бы его не купил – просто не привык к таким шикарным вещам, а для Малфоя это было то, что нужно, особенно с учетом того, сколько Драко для него делал.

\- Вот вы где! – в комнату вошел мистер Малфой. – Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой.  
\- Гарри принес чудесные подарки, - пояснила Нарцисса, - мы любуемся с Драко.  
Драко хмуро глянул на Поттера и закатил глаза. Ну не признаваться же, что ему тоже понравились подарки!  
\- Для тебя там тоже есть, дорогой.  
Люциус, вздернув бровь, взял в руки оставшийся пакет и вынул бутылку вина.  
\- Поразительно, - с легким сарказмом сказал он, рассматривая бутылку на свет: внутри плескалась мерцающая зелеными отблесками жидкость желто-золотистого цвета, - я даже не рассчитывал ни на что подобное, как и на то, что у вас такой утонченный вкус, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри, насупившись, посмотрел в ответ.

\- Ну что ж, пройдемте в столовую? Эльфы уже приготовили представление, или, Драко, ты хочешь показать мистеру Поттеру дом?  
Драко вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри, тот решил, что лучше пока осмотреться вокруг и немного прийти в себя: он чувствовал себя скованно и неловко и боялся, если сядет за стол, то обязательно уронит вилку или влезет локтем в тарелку.  
\- Пошли, Поттер, - вздохнул Драко, - посмотришь, как мы живем.

Они пошли по длинному коридору, по стенам которого висели портреты малфоевских предков, с любопытством глядящие на гостя. Дверей в коридоре было много и почти все открыты, к удивлению Гарри. Вообще особняк создавал впечатление очень светлого, приветливого здания, даже и не подумаешь, что когда-то здесь безумная фанатичка Беллатрикс Лестрейндж пытала Гермиону.

Что-то мелкое промелькнуло у ног Гарри, зацепив мантию, он резко остановился, схватившись за палочку.  
\- Не дергайся, - успокоил Драко, - это мамин книзл. Их тут полно.

Даже не верилось, что книзлов всего пятеро.  
Их пятнистые морды с умными глазами, вечно следящими то с каминной полки, то из-за тяжелой портьеры, выглядывали отовсюду, где только мог затаиться некрупный и ловкий зверек. Уши-локаторы чутко вертелись, улавливая легчайший шум, а длинные лапы уверенно уносили обладателя боггарт знает куда, стоило только Гарри попробовать к ним приблизиться, так что пересчитать их категорически не удавалось.

Нарцисса питала к этим независимым красавцам нежную привязанность, а разрешение получила когда-то на двоих «и их потомков, буде таковые появятся», как было указано в официальной бумаге, подаренной пять лет назад Люциусом горячо любимой супруге. Всем было известно, что в неволе книзлы не размножаются.  
Но, видать, Малфоям законы были не писаны – в первый же год самочка книзла принесла первого котенка, а через пару лет еще двоих. В дикой природе мама-книзл может принести и восемь детенышей, но одомашненные обычно бесплодны.

Драко рассказывал это Гарри, которого не впечатлили ни элегантная аристократичность Малфой-мэнора, ни древние диковины и античные статуи, которыми был напичкан особняк, ни поразительной красоты столовые приборы и сияющий благородный хрусталь, зато заинтересовали шустрые зверьки с львиными хвостами и пятнистым ухоженным мехом.  
\- Ну ты как маггл, - ворчал Драко, до глубины души задетый равнодушием гостя к вековой резьбе дубовых перил и поющим рождественские гимны обитателям старинных картин.

В иное время мэнор казался изысканным, аристократичным и отстраненно-торжественным. Парадный зал и комнаты для гостей, столовая и приемная, малая гостиная, кабинет хозяина – словом, все доступные чужому взору помещения дома были оплотом официоза и соблюдения приличий. И мысли не возникало, что с обитателями старинной усадьбы можно говорить панибратски или, еще того хлеще, быть своими, теми, на кого распространяется неподдельное участие и искреннее расположение семьи Малфоев.

И тем контрастнее стало отношение их к Гарри. Дом словно стал сердечнее, впустив Поттера в свой фамильный круг.

Усилиями домовиков всегда сияющие и прозрачные окна сейчас и вовсе казались отсутствующими, если бы не снег, который бился в стекла. Тщательно вычищенные каминные решетки и кованые каминные наборы, разные у каждого камина, аккуратные, доверху наполненные дровницы и повсюду веточки вечнозеленых растений, со вкусом вписанные в интерьер, там и сям толстые зажженные свечи и яркие открытки, из которых доносились голоса малиновок, рождественские песенки и выпадали крошечные вересковые прутики, перевитые красными и серебряными ленточками, тонкий перезвон стеклянных игрушек, развешанных под потолком и на елке.

Ах, эта елка! Не в богатстве украшений было дело, не в звезде, сияющей мягким переливчатым светом, не в бантах и изящно украшенных тоненьких свечах, и даже не в коробках, горкой стоящих под ней.  
На елке висели старинные, бережно хранимые на протяжении многих поколений шары, на которых традиционно каждый год писались пожелания друг другу членами семьи. Старинная орфография, иной раз нечитаемый почерк, но любовь была видна в каждой букве.  
Улыбающийся Гарри с каким-то трепетом коснулся шарика, на котором каллиграфическими буквами было выведено «Любимая, очень жду сына! 1979».

В углу гостиной стоял какой-то музыкальный инструмент, в котором Гарри так и не опознал клавесин, но долго удивленно рассматривал тончайшую роспись на поднятой крышке, а к ножке, выполненной в виде лапы гиппогрифа, пристроил плюшевого медвежонка, сидевшего там и случайно упавшего на бочок.

Столовая находилась рядом с гостиной и была украшена ничуть не хуже, а на каминной решетке время от времени менялся узор.  
Стол, покрытый роскошной скатертью, был уставлен освященными традицией фаршированными индейками и плам-пудингами, в которых прятались серебряные сикли; угощения были искусно изукрашены изюмом, орехами и марципаном. Конечно, украшением праздничного обеда стала фаршированная кабанья голова таких размеров, словно какими-то неведомыми путями сюда перенесся вепрь Дамиана, о котором, разумеется, никто из сидящих за столом не знал.

Книзл Перышко вспрыгнул на колени к хозяйке, был нежно оглажен по ушкам и передан чрезвычайно обрадованному этим Поттеру. Слегка недовольный книзл оперся лапками о грудь Гарри, подозрительно обнюхал его губы, был нежно прижат к груди и обласкан под одобрительными улыбками семьи, а потом вдруг, словно убедившись, что это вихрастое существо безопасно, свернулся клубком на коленях у Поттера, заурчал и прикрыл янтарные глаза.

Тем временем стол преобразился. На нем появился чайник, сливочники, тарелочки с ароматно пахнущим печеньем и конфетами в блестящих обертках, а рядом с левой рукой Драко возникла некая коробка, на которую никто не посягал, а Гарри сделал вид, что не узнал. Ее он переслал с совой еще вчера.  
Время от времени из коробки, на стенках которой весело резвились коричневые лягушки, раздавался характерный стук, на который старательно не обращали внимания.

Неожиданно раздались подозрительные шорохи и шебуршание; Гарри повернул голову и увидел, что стена между столовой и гостиной преобразилась – возле нее появился кукольный театр. Гарри чуть не подавился чаем: домовые эльфы, надев на руки перчаточные куклы представляли некую пьесу, в которой Гарри с трудом опознал нечто библейское и с явной моралью.

Вероятно, у Малфоев подобные представления были не в диковинку, потому что Нарцисса время от времени кивала головой, по всей видимости прекрасно понимая смысл демонстрируемой назидательной истории, но Поттер, не привыкший к подобным продвинутым театральным постановкам, несколько потерял нить повествования. Но в конце концов он опознал демонстрируемую историю, хоть это было непросто.

Более-менее всё стало понятно, когда размахивающая конечностями, живописно печалящаяся группа кукольных человечков красиво разошлась в разные стороны, оставив фигуру в дамском наряде как бы скованной, на берегу как бы реки (на скорую руку намалеванной на полотенце и скрывавшей под собой кого-то не очень большого).  
К, надо полагать, прекрасной деве проскакал, надо думать, не менее прекрасный рыцарь на палочке с головой коня, и держащий в руке нечто напоминающее копьецо. А из-под полотенца стала выползать небольшая ящерка, в наспех наложенном мороке, в котором смутно угадывался дракон.

Гарри с улыбкой повернулся к Драко, чтобы поделиться догадкой – в этой драме он, наконец-то, уловил сюжет о святом Георгии и драконе, но Малфой-младший посуровел лицом, выпрямил спину и так сжал губы, что Нарцисса привстала:  
\- Милый, - озабоченно заглядывая сыну в глаза, сказала она, - что случилось?  
\- Ничего, мам, - Драко с изменившимся лицом глянул на Поттера, словно предупреждая о чем-то, и с натугой улыбнулся, - всё в порядке. Неинтересную в этом году историю выбрали.  
\- Драко, - озадаченный Люциус тоже встревожился, - но ведь они каждый год ее демонстрируют.

Молодой Малфой снова бросил на Гарри взгляд, в котором предупреждение странно перепуталось со смущением или даже стыдом, а домовики растеряно остановились и, недоумевая, быстро свернули декорации и исчезли, забыв про ящерку.  
А та, и не подозревая, что со стороны выглядит миниатюрной копией румынского длиннорога, вперевалочку подалась поближе к теплу – к камину. Подобная наглость пресмыкающегося, стоящего на ступеньку, а то и две ниже по эволюционной лестнице, глубоко возмутила книзлов, и вся пятерка, включая совсем было уснувшего на коленях у Поттера, рванула проучить наглое существо, бесстыдно притворявшееся драконом (пусть и в одну сотую подлинного размера).

Началась веселая беготня, в которой едва не пострадала трехъярусная шкатулка, стоявшая на столе – Люциус успел ее подхватить у пола, слегка пострадала коробка с шоколадными лягушками, радостно покинувшими место пребывания, сильно пострадало блюдо с печеньем, задорно раскатившимся по полу, и почти не пострадала скатерть, просто художественно украсившаяся пятнами чая.

Оскорбленная в лучших чувствах, шипящая на всех ящерица не то чтобы победила, но просто исчезла, когда один из домовиков испуганно возник из ниоткуда, щелкнул пальцами и аппарировал, унеся с собой псевдо-дракончика, у которого напоследок пламя вылетело из-под хвоста – морок просто не успел повернуться, настолько быстро всё произошло.  
Нарцисса и Люциус весело смеялись, глядя на всю кутерьму и неразбериху, Драко, глазами просигналивший Поттеру «выйдем», тоже старался улыбаться, пока домовики шустро убирали беспорядок.

\- Ты чего? – Гарри недоуменно уставился на Малфоя, закрывшего дверь в столовую и прислонившегося к ней спиной.  
\- Поттер, - угрожающе произнес Драко, - если ты хоть слово упомянешь о картине…  
Гарри удивленно смотрел в потемневшие малфоевские глаза. О какой еще?..  
\- О! – осенило его, и Гарри озорно улыбнулся: – Так у меня теперь есть рычаг воздействия на Малфоя Великого и Ужасного?  
Вот оно что – картина, где изображен повергнутый блондинистый дракон с едва прикрытыми елочкой интересными местами.

\- Так, - с подозрением произнес Драко, - сейчас пойдет торговля?  
\- Да! – радостно воскликнул Гарри.  
Он прикинул, что бы такое потребовать, но не нашел ничего лучшего, чем уничтожения отражения в зеркале на другой картине. По глазам, которые Малфой закатил, сразу стало понятно, что именно эта часть полотна не была уничтожена, а по скорости, с которой Малфой согласился, Поттер понял, что слегка прогадал – можно было и еще что придумать.

Когда они вернулись в столовую, там уже и следа не оставалось от былого безобразия: стол был застелен чистой кружевной скатертью и сервирован по-новому. Нарцисса, как раз собственноручно наливавшая Люциусу чай в тончайшую фарфоровую чашку, улыбнувшись, сказала:  
\- Присаживайтесь, мальчики. Всё хорошо?  
\- Просто прекрасно, - буркнул Драко, и она повернулась к Поттеру:  
\- Гарри, вы обязательно должны попробовать рождественский пирог с предсказаниями.  
\- Спасибо, миссис Малфой, но я уже так наелся…  
Но Нарцисса, не слушая, положила ему на тарелку солидный кусок, источающий аромат цитрусовых и мускатного ореха.  
Драко сделал страшные глаза и прошептал:  
\- Ешь, Поттер! Мама сама пекла.

Гарри, абсолютно не представлявший миссис Малфой на кухне, наколол на вилку небольшой кусочек пирога и положил его в рот, пытаясь различить вкусовой состав: смородина, вишня, миндаль, изюм. Он так увлекся, что не сразу понял, что мистер Малфой обращается к нему.  
\- Так что, мистер Поттер, вы теперь встречаетесь с моим сыном?  
Гарри покраснел и чуть не подавился, он судорожно проглотил застрявший в горле кусок и промямлил:  
\- Понимаете, мистер Малфой…  
\- Пока нет, - внимательно посмотрел на него Люциус.  
\- Ну в общем…

Драко, сидевший напротив, обошел стол и, подойдя к Гарри, сжал его руку. Как всегда в последнее время, когда он подходил так близко, у Гарри резко перехватило дыхание и в горле словно поселился огромный ком. Проклятая аллергия! Нужно срочно к целителю! Да, завтра же!  
\- Да, папа, - полутрагическим тоном сказал Драко, - мы с Гарри встречаемся.  
Гарри закашлялся, пытаясь вдохнуть воздух: Малфой же убьет его сейчас к дементорам! Мало того, что Гарри и так не может дышать, так он еще с такими заявлениями выступает!  
\- О! – задумчиво произнес Люциус. – Это меняет дело, мистер Поттер. И насколько у вас серьезные намерения в отношении Драко?  
\- Нууу… - протянул Гарри, наконец сумевший вздохнуть, после того, как Малфой вернулся на свое место за столом.  
\- Как я рада, что вы вместе! – вдруг захлопала в ладоши Нарцисса. – Гарри, Драко постоянно о тебе говорил! Столько лет…  
Гарри мог только представить, что о нем рассказывал Малфой, когда они учились в Хогвартсе! Он закатил глаза и положил в рот еще один кусочек пирога, начав активно его разжевывать, как под зубом что-то хрустнуло.

\- Ой! – он замер, ощущая во рту нечто твердое и не зная, как это можно выплюнуть прилично.  
\- Что такое, Гарри? – тут же взволнованно спросила Нарцисса.  
Он сидел, глядя на нее, и молчал. Скажи он сейчас, что ему попалась скорлупка от ореха, миссис Малфой, чего доброго, обидится, но она и сама догадалась, разулыбалась довольно:  
\- Гарри, тебе что-то попалось? Покажи же нам.  
Он с удивлением смотрел на нее.  
\- Давай, не стесняйся. Я сама положила в тесто несколько разных вещичек: колечко, галлеон, боб. Это же пирог с предсказаниями. Что попалось тебе?  
Гарри аккуратно выплюнул в салфетку «сюрприз» - золотое кольцо без всяких украшений - и с недоумением уставился на него.  
\- Мерлин! – умилилась Нарцисса. – Тебе выпала свадьба.  
Гарри с ужасом посмотрел на Драко.

Прощаясь с Гарри у камина, куда вышло его проводить всё семейство Малфоев, Нарцисса протянула увесистый сверток, завернутый в кусок зеленой шелковой ткани и перевязанный золотой ленточкой.  
\- С Рождеством, Гарри, - ласково сказала она и обняла его, - я очень рада, что ты пришел, надеюсь, не последний раз за эти каникулы.  
\- Спасибо, миссис Малфой, - улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Я была старше кузена на пять лет, но тем не менее в детстве мы с ним дружили и часто играли вместе, да и потом общались, когда он поступил в Хогвартс.  
У Гарри замерло сердце: неужели здесь?.. Когда-то Хагрид уже сделал ему бесценный подарок – альбом с колдографиями родителей и с ним – малышом.  
\- Всё, что смогла найти, Гарри. У тети был думосброс, попроси Кричера поискать. Ну хорошо, не будем вам с Драко мешать прощаться, - с улыбкой добавила она, - целуйтесь спокойно.

Мечтательное выражение тут же слетело с лица Гарри, и он с плохо скрываемым ужасом посмотрел на Драко.  
\- До встречи, любимый, - с легким сарказмом произнес Малфой и прижался своим ртом к губам Гарри, тот дернулся, но Драко сразу же обвил его руками, крепко прижимая к себе и зажимая между ними подарок Нарциссы.  
И как в прошлый раз, огонь мгновенно побежал от губ Гарри, распространяясь по всему телу, он «поплыл», глаза закрылись, все мысли спешно покинули его голову, кроме одной: «Еще!» Он погрузился в чистый восторг. Язык Малфоя скользнул в его рот, вступая в игру с его языком. Что-то проскользнуло между ними и больно ударило по ноге. Гарри отстранился от Драко и, облизнув губы, посмотрел вниз на подарок миссис Малфой, который он выронил незаметно для себя.

***

Дами устал, устал морально от постоянного присутствия Ромулуса и физически от бесконечной готовки. Ремонт был наконец закончен; до Нового года оставалась пара дней, и Дами целиком их посвятил приготовлению праздничных блюд. Титу, конечно, помогал в меру своих сил, но ему нужно было наведаться в маггловский городок за подарками и бенгальскими огнями, а также в Век Урсул – за магическими беззвучными салютами. Покупать шумные фейерверки было не в обычаях оборотней – не с их тончайшим слухом.

Ромулус почему-то с другом не поехал, остался приглядывать за его младшим братишкой и теперь ненавязчиво крутился рядом, отвлекая своим присутствием от тонкой работы – Дами старательно делал голубцы в капустных листьях – традиционное новогоднее блюдо. А на печи в глубоком глиняном горшке подходило тесто на калачи. Из этого же теста он планировал испечь пирог с сюрпризами: кому достанется, тому улыбнется удача. В общем, работы полно – не до развлечений!

Ромулус следил за Дамьяном пристально, задумчиво, он чувствовал к нему необъяснимое, но сильное притяжение и вдруг сказал неожиданно для самого себя:  
\- Дами, давай встречаться.  
Дами вздрогнул, посмотрел на него испуганными огромными глазами:  
\- А как же Гарри?  
\- Какой Гарри? – взревел, вскакивая Ром, в голове судорожно прокручивались все знакомые оборотни, но с таким именем он никого вспомнить никак не мог. Дами что, встречается с каким-то Гарри?  
\- Маг Гарри, в которого ты влюблен, - немного настороженно уточнил Дами.


	23. Подарок Нарциссы, или Аллергия обостряется

Вернувшись от Малфоев, Гарри первым делом развернул сверток, в нем оказался альбом для колдографий в старинном переплете, отделанном бронзой, и в бархатном мешочке небольшой пузырек с молочно-белым завихряющимся туманом.  
\- Кричер! – заорал Гарри домовику, стоявшему в двух шагах от него.  
\- Слушаю, хозяин.  
\- У нас есть думосброс? Срочно притащи!

Гарри положил альбом на стол в гостиной, на котором стоял рождественский венок с четырьмя большими свечами, сплетенный из еловых веток и украшенный красными и золотыми лентами, а также позолоченными и посеребренными шишками, крупными бусинами и мелкими елочными игрушками. Подобные венки, но только без свечей, Кричер развешал по всему дому, но именно этот венок символизировал вечную жизнь, зелень — цвет жизни, а свечи — свет, который осветил мир в Рождество.

Гарри провел пальцем по бронзовым пластинам, украшавшим обложку альбома, и с трепетом открыл его. На первой же странице оказалась колдография Сириуса, на ней ему было лет пять, и он со смехом играл в догонялки с молодым мужчиной. Мог ли это быть его отец, Гарри не знал и сомневался, помня, что говорил о своих родителях сам Сириус, но он с улыбкой смотрел, как маленький Сириус выбегает из одного края колдофото и забегает в другой. Больше ничего Гарри посмотреть не успел, так как с хлопком появился Кричер и с поклоном вручил Гарри Омут памяти.

Думосброс был значительно меньше того, в который окунался Гарри в кабинете Дамблдора, он тоже был каменным и неглубоким, а по краю шли вырезанные руны. Гарри вытряхнул над ним флакончик, воспоминание вылилось и закружилось там, серебристо-белое — ни газ, ни жидкость. Он скинул в руки Кричеру мантию и наклонился над чашей, пол под ногами дернулся, и он окунулся с головой. Гарри летел в темноте, как вдруг кружение остановилось, и он оказался посреди широкого коридора, ведущего в Большой зал. Он сразу увидел юную Нарциссу, она стояла с подружками прямо перед ним, о чем-то болтая и смеясь, когда рядом в сопровождении старосты прошла группка гриффиндорцев-первокурсников.

\- Привет, кузен! – воскликнула Нарцисса и дернула Сириуса за блестящую черную прядь.  
Сириус был точно такой, каким его Гарри видел в воспоминаниях Снейпа, когда они ехали на Хогвартс-экспрессе. Рядом с Сириусом шел Джеймс. Видно, распределение по факультетам прошло совсем недавно, раз первокурсников сопровождали старосты.

Когда Сириус остановился на возглас Нарциссы, он увидел, как девочка, шедшая позади него, чуть замедлила шаг и посмотрела на слизеринку. Гарри, стоявший рядом с Нарциссой, увидел знакомые зеленые глаза и длинные рыжие волосы. Лили. Мама.

\- Ну и как тебе живется на красно-золотом факультете, маленький предатель? – усмехнулась Нарцисса.  
\- Отлично! Лучше, чем в вашем змеюшнике! – сощурил серые глаза Сириус и пошел дальше.  
Гарри с легким смешком увидел, как Джеймс, его юный отец, оглянулся и показал Нарциссе язык.

Он догадался, что это воспоминание Нарцисса дала в первую очередь потому, что в сценке промелькнула его мать, Лили Эванс, а также его отец.

По прикидкам Гарри Нарцисса училась на шестом курсе, и, естественно, столкновений с первокурсниками с другого факультета почти не случалось. Было еще пару похожих небольших эпизодов, где в поле зрения Нарциссы случайно попадала Лили.

Когда воспоминание в очередной раз сменилось, Гарри увидел Нарциссу, идущую по коридору и держащую за руку младшекурсника. Первая мысль было, что это Сириус: те же черные волосы и серые глаза, но они подошли ближе, и Гарри заметил на мальчике слизеринскую форму, на которую не обратил внимания сразу.  
\- А вот и наш Львенок, - с иронией произнесла Нарцисса, - ты только посмотри на брата, Регулус!

Сириус, уже второкурсник, обернулся. Теперь разница между братьями была особенно заметна. Он был почти на голову выше Регулуса, и несмотря на то, что они были очень похожи, в младшем брате не было и намека на обаяние, красоту и небрежное изящество Сириуса.  
Джеймс, стоявший рядом с другом, заухмылялся, но потом посмотрел куда-то за спину Нарциссы и насторожился. Гарри обернулся и увидел Лили, идущую рядом со Снейпом. Они о чем-то разговаривали и даже не повернули головы, проходя мимо.

Коридор Хогвартса исчез, и Гарри полетел сквозь размытые сценки, пока не оказался в солнечном цветущем саду. Возле увитой белыми цветами арки стояли Нарцисса и Люциус и принимали поздравления со своей свадьбой. Видимо, церемония только недавно закончилась. К ним подошли очередные родственники, и Гарри узнал почти совсем взрослого очень красивого Сириуса. Пока его родители поздравляли Люциуса и беседовали с родителями новобрачных, Сириус обнял кузину и прошептал ей на ухо:  
\- Все-таки вышла замуж за этого надменного сноба?  
Нарцисса стукнула его по плечу и рассмеялась:  
\- Просто он настоящий аристократ, и ты завидуешь.  
\- Ага, завидую, - как-то кисло отозвался Сириус.  
Нарцисса вгляделась внимательно в его лицо и оттащила немного в сторону:  
\- Что случилось?  
Тот пожал плечами и хмуро сказал:  
\- Они меня совсем достали… Собираюсь уйти из дома.  
Нарцисса в ужасе округлила глаза:  
\- Ты с ума сошел? Тебе же еще два года учиться в Хогвартсе! Где ты собираешься жить?  
\- У Джеймса, где ж еще? – хмыкнул Сириус. – Его родители с радостью примут меня.

Гарри с помощью волшебной палочки вернул воспоминания Нарциссы в пузырек и положил его в мешочек. Прихватив альбом, он отправился в свою комнату: день, начавшийся у Уизли и продолжившийся у Малфоев, оказался слишком насыщенным и выматывающим. Кое-как раздевшись и бросив одежду в кресло, Гарри пошел в ванную, благо при переделке дома Кричер закрыл вход в нее из коридора и сделал из спальни хозяина. Хотелось расслабиться в горячей ванне, но Гарри побоялся, что может заснуть, поэтому принял душ и, надев пижаму, залез в постель.

Опершись спиной о подушку, он положил на колени альбом и снова открыл его; на каждой странице была одна колдография, и Гарри с трепетом в сердце разглядывал их. В основном там был Сириус, изредка с Регулусом или взрослыми родственниками, иногда с Нарциссой или Джеймсом. Гарри нежно касался кончиками пальцев каждой колдографии, он чувствовал, как что-то распирает его горло, а к глазам подступают слезы. Ему хотелось немедленно вернуться в Малфой-мэнор и от всего сердца поблагодарить миссис Малфой за бесценный подарок, но стояла уже глубокая ночь, и подобный визит, скорее всего, показался бы хозяевам неуместным.

***

К величайшему неудовольствию Ромулуса, неожиданно ввалившийся в дом Титу помешал ответить Дами на такой животрепещущий вопрос.  
\- Быстро ты, - тщательно маскируя свое раздражение, «восхитился» Ром.  
\- Так специально спешил же, - воскликнул Титу. – Братишка, иди глянь, что я купил!

Титу пошел в комнату и принялся разгружать тяжелый брезентовый рюкзак. Здесь были и шутихи, и беззвучные магические фейерверки, и с десяток пачек бенгальских огней; кульки со сладостями Титу сразу припрятал в буфет, а еще один сверток даже доставать не стал – вместе с рюкзаком засунул под свою кровать.

Активная подготовка к празднику продолжалась, Титу постоянно помогал брату, буквально ни на минуту не оставляя его одного. Ромулус стискивал зубы от невозможности получить ответ прямо сейчас, жалобно смотрел на Дамьяна и выполнял его различные поручения. То, что встречать Новый год он будет с братьями, было уже давно решено, поэтому у себя дома он ничего не делал, да и ходил теперь туда только ночевать.

Титу прочно обосновался на кухне, помогая Дами разделывать мясо, и судя по всему, в ближайшие пару часов не собирался двигаться с места. А у Рома были еще дела, потому он, испустив тяжкий вздох, пошел к их старому мастеру-резчику, который еще отца братьев обучал. К его величайшему негодованию, на обратной дороге он встретил Титу. Тот весело оскалился и показал лукошко яиц, пояснив:  
\- Мелкий послал, чего-то ему там не хватает.

Да что ж за невезуха такая! Почти два дня глаз не спускал с Дами, дожидаясь, пока Титу себе найдет дело за пределами дома, но стоило выйти на пятнадцать минут, и тот тоже сразу ушел, оставив Дамьяна одного!

Время шло к полуночи, стол всё еще ломился, хотя они уже понаедались так, что казалось, уже и крошечного кусочка в себя не впихнуть, но Дами в очередной раз приносил что-то новое, свежее, горячее, и всё начиналось заново. За несколько минут до начала Нового года вышли на улицу, там соседи уже вовсю запускали фейерверки и салюты.

Неожиданно небо расколола тоненькая огненная змейка, помчавшаяся вверх, и еще одна, и еще! Они неслись с земли параллельно друг другу, сияющие разными цветами, и вдруг расщепились, разветвились и распались тысячью мерцающих звезд, затмивших настоящие. Звезды вспыхивали и распадались чудесными мигающими точками, переливались и падали разноцветными капельками вниз, вниз, и таяли, оставляя в душе радостное ощущение счастья. Так прекрасен был этот фейерверк, где были и чудные красные птицы-фениксы, вспыхивающие алым и осыпающиеся вниз золотыми искорками. Были там и желто-оранжевые лисы, бегающие друг за другом по небу и тоже превращающиеся в восхитительно-сверкающий дождь из падающих цветов и переливающихся разноцветных снежинок.

Дами, подняв голову, любовался на эту красоту, а Ромулус не мог оторвать глаз от его лица.  
\- Так что, - нерешительно начал он, - ты подумал?  
Дами перевел на него удивленный взгляд.  
\- Ну… я тебе на днях встречаться предлагал. Ты подумал?  
Дами похлопал густыми ресницами, делая вид, что никак не может вспомнить, о чем речь. В его черных глазах, казалось, отражались не только салюты, а все звезды мира.  
\- Даже и не знаю, - наконец сказал он, - ты такой весь легкомысленный, то за магом бегаешь, за Гарри, теперь возле меня хвостом крутишь. Не, мне серьезные отношения нужны.  
\- И что, уже есть кто-то серьезный на примете? – сквозь зубы выдавил Ромулус.  
\- Может и есть… - Дами отвлекся на пролетевшего над головой искрящегося дракона.  
\- Ну! – нетерпеливо подтолкнул Ром.  
\- Что «ну»? – удивленно взглянул Дами.  
\- Кто есть?!  
\- Где?  
\- У тебя на примете? – чуть не оскалился Ромулус.  
\- Ааа, ты об этом. Ну есть один, я пока за ним наблюдаю. Что-то мне в нем не всё нравится. Хотя… может, еще и сойдемся.  
\- И кто это? – требовательно спросил Ром.  
\- Незачем тебе знать, я его особо и не выделяю.

Тут Дамьяна стали звать друзья, и он побежал к ним. Среди парней, к которым присоединился Дами, Ром заметил того его ухажера с мерзкими усишками. Поглядев на него ненавидящим взглядом, он прикопался к Титу, выспрашивая, кто может нравиться Дами.  
Но тот только плечами пожал:  
\- Да мало ли кто, он со многими дружит.

***

Утром Гарри едва успел перед завтраком написать благодарственное письмо миссис Малфой и отправить его с Джулией, как Кричер объявил о визите Гермионы. Гарри закатил глаза на Кричерово «визит» и поспешил в гостиную. За ночь он подуспокоился и спокойно мог принимать гостей.  
Гермиона радостно заулыбалась, увидев Гарри, и обняла его.  
\- И тебе привет, - он с удовольствием прижал подругу к себе.  
\- Завтракать, хозяин, - прокаркал появившийся Кричер.  
\- Ты что, еще не завтракал? – удивилась Гермиона. – Десять часов!  
\- Поздно лег вчера, - пожал плечами Гарри, провожая Гермиону в столовую.  
\- С чего бы это? – подозрительно покосилась Гермиона. – От Уизли ты ушел достаточно рано. Погоди! Ты еще к кому-то ходил, да? – догадалась она.  
\- Ну… - рассказывать о визите к Малфоям Гарри был как-то не готов. – Позавтракаешь со мной?  
\- Вообще-то я дома поела, но так и быть, посижу с тобой за компанию. Так где ты был? – требовательно вопросила Гермиона.  
Гарри быстро набил рот яичницей, чтобы не отвечать, хотя понимал, что увиливать долго не удастся, но Гермиона, не получая ответа, решила выдвинуть свою версию:  
\- Что-то тут не то. У кого ж ты был, что не хочешь рассказывать? – она пристально смотрела на Гарри. – Может, у кого-то из друзей, с кем ты учишься в новой школе?  
Гарри тут же подтверждающе кивнул, надеясь, что теперь она отвяжется со своими расспросами.  
\- Да помню я, что тебе запретила МакГонагалл рассказывать о новой школе, - недовольно отмахнулась Гермиона, - но ты же знаешь, что я никому и слова не скажу.  
Гарри знал, он уверен был, что Гермиона не выдаст его секреты и под пытками, но это только в том случае, если она сама считала, что они должны оставаться секретами – как бы не получилось, как с метлой на третьем курсе, когда Гермиона заподозрила в подарке Сириуса происки врагов и нажаловалась МакГонагалл.

\- Хозяин Гарри, к вам… - начал Кричер, но его резко прервал знакомый голос:  
\- Привет, Поттер, привет… Грейнджер.  
Гарри обмер – меньше всего он сейчас ожидал появления Малфоя, Гермионе тоже явно было не по себе, она резко сглотнула и во все глаза уставилась на Малфоя, словно думая, что он ей мерещится.  
Драко не дождался ответа и, подойдя ближе, сказал:  
\- Поттер, мама получила твое письмо и ждет тебя сегодня на ланч.  
Так и не дождавшись ни одного внятного слова, он развернулся и вышел.

\- Гарри, - дрожащим голосом произнесла Гермиона, - скажи, что это была галлюцинация, морок, какое-то заклинание, но на самом деле сюда сейчас не заходил Малфой и не приглашал тебя к себе домой на ланч, и я не слышала, что ты писал письмо его матери.

Гарри и рад был бы утешить Гермиону, но судя по тому, как у него резко сперло дыхание и заколотилось сердце, здесь явно был Малфой и, как всегда в последнее время, вызвал приступ аллергии.

Гарри отпил чая и наконец смог нормально дышать и соответственно говорить:  
\- Увы, но не торопись с выводами. Кричер!  
\- Слушаю, хозяин.  
Гермиона поморщилась, но не произнесла ни слова: всё равно Кричеру ее утешения не нужны.  
\- Принеси из спальни альбом, он лежит на тумбочке возле кровати.

Кричер исчез, но почти сразу вернулся с поклоном вручая Гарри альбом с колдографиями.  
\- Вот, посмотри это, прежде, чем начнешь что-то говорить. Мне подарила его Нарцисса, то есть миссис Малфой, поэтому я и написал утром письмо ей.  
\- Гарри, - воскликнула Гермиона, - как ты мог что-то взять из рук Малфоев?! Мало ли какая темная магия может быть на их вещах?  
\- Нет там никакой магии, вернее есть, но совсем не темная, ты сама поймешь, когда наконец посмотришь альбом.

Гермиона, поджав губы, взяла альбом и открыла обложку. Колдографии она рассматривала очень внимательно, и как-то разом присмирев, а когда подняла глаза, в них стояли слезы. Она встала и подошла к Гарри:  
\- Гарри…  
Гарри поднялся, и Гермиона, всхлипнув, крепко обняла его.

\- Мистер Рональд Уизли, хозяин, - нарушил Кричер трогательный момент, и вошедший следом Рон, поперхнулся и закашлялся.  
Гарри и Гермиона резко отшатнулись друг от друга и посмотрели на Рона одинаково виноватыми взглядами, тот красный, словно гриффиндорское знамя, тяжело дышал и открывал рот, как рыба, вытащенная из воды.  
\- Рон, это не то, что ты думаешь, - начала оправдываться зарумянившаяся Гермиона.  
\- Я… ты… Гарри… - возмущенный Рон никак не мог подобрать слова и только по очереди тыкал в них пальцем.

Гарри, глядя на всю эту нелепую картину, расхохотался. Сейчас только Малфоя не хватало для полного счастья! Как хорошо, что он появился и сразу ушел еще пятнадцать минут назад. Хватит разборок и с Гермионой.

\- Ты… ты… - Рон продолжать тыкать в Гарри пальцем. – Друзья называется! Не ожидал от вас такого! А ты! – он показал на Гермиону. – Я думал, мы встречаемся.  
\- Рон, - в голосе Гермионы чувствовались слезы, - ты всё не так понял.  
\- Ну конечно, - с сарказмом отозвался Рон, - я и подумать не мог, что вы крутите за моей спиной!  
\- А мы и не крутим ничего, - резко сказал Гарри и сунул ему в руки альбом с колдографиями: - Вот, посмотри, я вчера вечером его только получил.

Рон скептически скривился, но альбом взял и даже начал смотреть. По мере просмотра выражение его лица менялось, он медленно перевернул последнюю страницу и посмотрел на Гарри.  
\- Я понял, прости, - голос его звучал хрипло, как простуженный.  
Он отложил альбом и, подойдя к Гарри, крепко его обнял, тот похлопал его по плечу и отстранился.  
\- Так что, Рон, мне нужно вас ревновать? – улыбнулась Гермиона.  
Рон протянул к ней руку, и она легко скользнула в его объятья.  
\- Какой же ты все-таки…  
\- Знаю – идиот. Простите меня, ребята. Я вообще-то заглянул к тебе, Гарри, чтобы договориться встретиться вечером. Ты как?  
\- Не против, но… Я собирался к тебе заглянуть в магазинчик, давай тогда и договоримся.  
\- Ладно, здорово. Ну я побежал, пока меня Джордж не начал разыскивать.

Гермиона проводила Рона до выхода и вернулась к Гарри, они прошли в гостиную и устроились на диване, альбом лежал тут же между ними.  
\- Я понимаю, Гарри, - Гермиона погладила кончиками пальцев обложку, - для тебя подарок миссис Малфой значит очень много, но стоит ли с ними так сближаться, это же Малфои. Миссис Малфой я не знаю совершенно, но Драко и его отец не внушают доверия, эти люди на всё пойдут ради своей семьи.  
\- В этом и смысл, Гермиона, - хмыкнул Гарри, - рисковать всем ради близких – нормально, хуже, когда у тебя нет семьи, и ты рискуешь ради чужих людей.  
\- Но они могут использовать тебя в своих интересах, - взволнованно сказала Гермиона.  
\- Им это не нужно, к тому же меня уже весь магический мир использовал в своих интересах, - спокойно возразил Гарри.  
\- Ох, Гарри! Но откуда ты знаешь, что они так не поступят?! – горячо воскликнула Гермиона.  
\- Потому что, если им что-то понадобится и это будет в моих силах, я и так сделаю.  
\- Гарри! Я чего-то не знаю?! Нет, я читала в газетах о судебном процессе над ними и понимаю, если бы не твоя помощь, они так легко не отделались бы и скорее всего сейчас коротали свои деньки в Азкабане. Ты, конечно, правильно поступил, справедливо, но все равно я помню, как меня Беллатрикс Лестрейндж пытала в их поместье, а Люциус Малфой всё рвался вызвать Волдеморта.

Гарри утешающе погладил Гермиону по руке и перевел разговор:  
\- Я тут подумал: праздники, Рождество, Новый год, все радуются, подарки друг другу дарят… А ведь у меня крестник есть – сын Люпина и Тонкс, а я даже ни разу не поинтересовался, как он там.  
\- О, Гарри, - Гермиона сразу спала с лица. – Он же с Андромедой Тонкс – своей бабушкой?  
\- Наверное, не мешало бы узнать всё поточнее и навестить их, как считаешь?  
\- Согласна.  
\- Если только она захочет меня видеть. Возможно, она винит меня в смерти своих близких.  
\- Прекрати! Ты не должен так ни говорить, ни думать! Ты всех спас, Гарри.  
\- Не думаю, что ей от этого легче, ведь погибли и ее муж, и дочь, оставив ее с новорожденным малышом.  
\- Не будем гадать, Гарри, просто напиши ей и предложи встретиться. Если нужно, я пойду с тобой.  
\- Хорошо, - Гарри сжал руку Гермионы.  
\- Ладно, а теперь рассказывай, почему дом открыт для Малфоя.  
\- Ты точно не… - Гарри хотел сказать «отцепишься», но побоялся, что Гермиона обидится.  
\- Я точно «не», так что рассказывай.

И Гарри рассказал, стараясь не упомянуть страну, что в школе вместе с ним учатся несколько хогвартцев, в их числе Малфой. Рассказал о том, как Малфой заставил его вылечить зрение, на этом месте Гермиона ахнула:  
\- Я думала, ты носишь линзы! И сказала так всем в Норе.  
А он-то удивился, почему никто не спрашивал про его очки.  
Гарри рассказал, как они с Малфоем попали в ловушку в замке Дракулы, и Гермиона так многозначительно подняла брови, что Гарри спросил:  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, - улыбнулась она, - ты ж не думал, что я не знаю, в какой стране находится замок Дракулы?  
\- О Мерлин!  
Гермиона рассмеялась:  
\- Не переживай, я никому не скажу.

Рассказал он и о своих «поклонниках», и о том, что попросил Малфоя прикинуться его бойфрендом, чтобы отвязаться от них и снять заклятие домового.  
\- Гарри, Малфой? Ты серьезно? Почему ты не попросил кого-то другого?  
\- Я живу с ним в одной комнате, - с тяжким вздохом признался Гарри, - так что это был самый удобный вариант, потому что в своей комнате нам можно немного расслабиться и не притворяться так уж сильно. А если бы я попросил кого-то другого, то нам пришлось бы всё время держать маску влюбленной парочки. И потом, Гермиона, он специально поехал со мной, чтобы помогать мне в случае чего, он сам признался.  
\- И ты веришь ему?  
\- Приходится верить, ведь он действительно все время помогает мне.  
\- Нужно почитать об этих домовых, - задумчиво сказала Гермиона.  
Гарри засмеялся:  
\- Узнаю нашу Гермиону! – и добавил: - Может, мне нужно не только письмо Андромеде написать, но сразу и подарок послать Тедди, поможешь выбрать? А то я совершенно не представляю, что можно подарить такому малышу.  
\- Как будто я представляю! Но думаю, в магазине нам помогут.  
\- Кричер!  
Гермиона вздрогнула и укоризненно посмотрела на Гарри.  
\- Когда у Малфоев ланч? – поинтересовался он у домовика.  
\- В час дня, хозяин.  
Гарри вскочил:  
\- У меня всего пятнадцать минут! – он умоляюще посмотрел на Гермиону: - Может, ты сама выберешь игрушки для Тедди, а я по возвращении напишу письмо и отправлю их?  
\- Ладно, - Гермиона тоже встала, - я буду тебя здесь ждать. А что ты у Рона хотел?  
\- Ой! Я думал еще там что-то посмотреть для Тедди.  
\- Я зайду к нему.  
\- Только не говори ничего о Малфое.  
\- Молодой Малфой – очень достойный господин, - тут же вклинился Кричер.  
\- Кричер! – вскричал недовольно Гарри. – Лучше помоги мне мантию выбрать.

Домовик аппарировал в спальню Гарри, и тот побежал следом.  
Кричер уже его ждал с парадной мантией в руках и самым необычным цветком, что видел Гарри.  
\- Что это?  
\- Стрелиция, хозяин, для миссис Малфой.  
Гарри быстро сменил мантию и, схватив цветок, кинулся к камину, крича на ходу:  
\- Гермиона, скажи Рону, что я вечером загляну, или лучше пусть он приходит после работы.  
\- Скажу.

Гарри приостановился на секунду:  
\- Кричер, цветок какой-то не женский.  
\- Хозяин Гарри, стрелицию дарят людям храбрым и неординарным, когда хотят им выразить свое восхищение. К тому же этот цветок магический, он поможет достичь самых невероятных целей и покорить любые вершины.  
Гарри, наверное, мог бы поспорить, но времени совсем не оставалось, и он шагнул в камин, пронесся по каминной сети, оказался в том же холле Малфой-мэнора и точно так его встречала миссис Малфой.

***

\- Гарри, дорогой, как я вас рада видеть, - она протянула руки и нежно обняла его.  
Гарри отставил руку с цветком в сторону, чтобы не помять его.  
\- Добрый день, миссис Малфой. Вот, возьмите, это вам, - он протянул стрелицию и вынул из кармана мешочек с флакончиком с воспоминаниями Нарциссы, - и это тоже.  
\- Какой прекрасный подарок, Гарри, спасибо. Но воспоминания… вы уверены?  
\- Да, они ваши и пусть будут у вас, я посмотрел их, спасибо, и за альбом тоже.  
\- Ну если вы так уверены, Гарри, - Нарцисса забрала мешочек и спрятала в карман мантии. – Пойдемте к столу, Драко сейчас спустится, он летал на пегасе и теперь поднялся переодеться, но если хотите, - добавила она с лукавой улыбкой, - я велю домовику проводить вас в его комнату.  
\- Спасибо, - натянуто сказал Гарри, - но думаю, мне лучше подождать его в гостиной.  
Какой все-таки Малфой придурок! Зачем было врать родителям, что они встречаются? У Гарри всё кипело внутри от негодования.

Нарцисса провела его в столовую, в которой возле камина стоял мистер Малфой, разглядывая стоящие на каминной полочке фотографии. Услышав шаги, он обернулся и прохладно сказал:  
\- Добрый день, мистер Поттер.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Малфой, - хмуро глянул на него Гарри.  
\- Сейчас подойдет Драко, и будем садиться за стол, - весело прощебетала Нарцисса, - кстати, Гарри, вы идете в Министерство на Новогодний бал?  
У Гарри в кабинете лежали два каких-то конверта из Министерства с печатью Кингсли Шеклболта, но он так и не удосужился их распечатать – совершенно не хватало времени.  
\- Наверное, нет, не люблю подобные мероприятия.

\- Тебе придется пойти на бал, очевидно же, там будет пресса, и ты сможешь кинуть небольшой пробный камушек, чтобы немного взбаламутить министерское болото, - раздался от двери голос Драко.  
Гарри резко обернулся и сразу почувствовал, как в комнате загустел воздух и нечем стало дышать.  
\- Вам не нравится политика Министерства, мистер Поттер? - поднял бровь Люциус.  
\- О том, что она мне не нравится, вы узнали еще на собственном суде в Визенгамоте, - спокойно сказал Гарри, хотя больше всего ему хотелось выйти на свежий воздух.  
\- Дорогие мои, давайте поговорим о политике после, - жалобно сказала Нарцисса, - а сейчас прошу всех к столу.

Гарри еще совсем не проголодался, но пахло удивительно аппетитно, хотя стол был сервирован значительно скромнее, чем для Рождественского обеда: запеченный картофель с начинкой, разнообразные овощи и мясо.  
\- Сейчас вы в центре внимания всего магического мира, и если вы действительно хотите что-то изменить, то это нужно делать именно сейчас, пока к вашим словам прислушиваются, а если вы будете прятаться, то очень скоро превратитесь в книжного героя – героя из легенд или сказок.  
\- Я не люблю политику, - мрачно сказал Гарри, - да и не знаю, что я могу такого сказать.  
\- Никто не любит политику, но она – рычаг для управления миром, и в вашей власти держать его в руках. Вы нашли, что сказать в суде, найдете снова.  
\- Милый, - строго посмотрела на Люциуса Нарцисса, - всё остывает.

 

После ланча Нарцисса предложила Драко показать Гарри свою комнату, Драко закатил глаза и повел Поттера в зимний сад. Они шли по мощеным камнем или посыпанным мелким гравием дорожкам мимо небольших прудиков с плещущимися в них рыбками и крошечных водопадиков. В саду было тепло и влажно как летом.  
\- Так какого боггарта, - поинтересовался Гарри, - ты сказал родителям, что мы встречаемся?  
\- Поттер, я выручил тебя в Румынии, ты выручил меня здесь, - самодовольно ответил Драко, - а иначе все каникулы родители подсовывали бы мне почитать родословные невест и обсуждали их достоинства, но у меня не было желания так бездарно тратить свое время.

Гарри остановился и посмотрел на Малфоя, поражаясь его наглости и одновременно понимая, что возразить нечего. Драко сверкнул серыми глазами и ухмыльнулся, и за мгновение до того, как это случилось, Гарри уже понял, что сейчас произойдет. У него было несколько секунд не дать этому случиться, отстраниться, оттолкнуть Малфоя, но его руки словно зажили собственной жизнью, и когда Драко потянулся к нему, обняли его, притянули к себе крепче.

Нежные губы властно накрыли рот Гарри, они были мягкие и твердые одновременно, язык Драко обвел контур губ Гарри и попросился внутрь. На нем еще оставался вкус яблочно-миндального пирога миссис Малфой, и Гарри посасывал его словно конфету. Они целовались до одурения, притираясь телами, чувствуя сильные мышцы друг друга. Руки Драко скользнули вниз, и он притянул к себе Гарри за бедра, ощущая неимоверное возбуждение - свое и Поттера. Драко никогда ни из-за кого не сносило голову, кроме Поттера, конечно, только в Хогвартсе это не имело под собой сексуальной подоплеки. Теперь же стоило ему увидеть Поттера, как всё, о чем он мог думать, это коснуться, поцеловать его, прижать к себе, не отпускать.

Мерлиновы подштанники, что ж это творится? Он же не мог влюбиться в лохматое несчастье всей своей жизни?!

***

\- Смотри, - продемонстрировала Гермиона свои покупки, - я купила Тедди серебряный поильник с погремушкой.  
«Поильник»… звучит как нечто для животных. Гарри с опаской открыл коробку, но там оказалась обычная с виду кружка с двумя ручками и предмет, похожий на ложку, который, видимо, и являлся погремушкой.  
\- А не поздно ему погремушки?  
\- Ничего не поздно! К тому же очень полезно, у него наверняка режутся зубки, а эту погремушку можно грызть.  
\- Думаешь, это не опасно?  
Гермиона с негодованием воззрилась на неблагодарного друга:  
\- Думаю, его бабушка разберется, что к чему. Вот, еще я купила ему несколько развивающих игрушек: силиконовые кубики, пирамидку и конструктор. Мягкие игрушки я не покупала, они не гигиеничны.  
Гарри не стал спорить: в детстве у него не было игрушек, разве что изредка перепадало что-то сломанное от Дадли.

Игрушки, купленные Гермионой, были яркими и красивыми; детали конструктора были слишком большими, чтобы малыш мог их проглотить, и они все были маггловскими, что Гарри и озвучил.  
\- Ну да, маггловские, я не успела забежать на Диагон-аллею, извини, но думаю, у тебя еще будет возможность подарить ему что-то магическое.  
\- Спасибо, Гермиона, ты меня так выручила, - Гарри и представлять не хотел, как таскался бы по детским магазинам в поисках подарка для Тедди.  
Гермиона немного оттаяла:  
\- Да ладно, Гарри, мне было даже интересно. Но теперь давай продолжим наш утренний разговор, ты ж мне и половины не рассказал.

\- Всё основное я тебе рассказал.  
\- Меня сейчас больше Малфои интересуют: вчера ты был у них на обеде, сегодня на ланче, это, знаешь ли, подозрительно.  
\- Ничего подозрительного! Когда с ними общаешься в быту, они довольно обычные люди.  
\- Что-то мне слабо в это верится, - проворчала Гермиона и добавила: - Ты не подумай, что я против твоего общения с ними, просто я боюсь за тебя.  
\- Кстати, давно хотел спросить у тебя, мне кажется, у меня появилась аллергия на Малфоя.  
\- Аллергия? – удивленно взглянула на него Гермиона. – И в чем это выражается? Никогда не слышала, чтобы маги страдали от аллергии, тем более на другого человека.  
\- Горло как будто распухает, дышать не могу и сердце колотится.  
По мере перечисления симптомов брови Гермионы ползли всё выше.  
\- Гарри, а когда ты встречался с Джинни, - вкрадчиво начала она, - ты не чувствовал ничего подобного?  
\- Конечно нет! – удивленно взглянул Гарри. – Но она мне нравилась, - он задумался, - разве что, когда она встречалась с кем-то из парней, меня изнутри просто раздирало чудовище.  
\- Какое чудовище? – опешила Гермиона.  
\- Ревность, - усмехнулся Гарри.  
\- А теперь?  
\- Что теперь?  
\- Представь Джинни с каким-нибудь парнем.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Проведем небольшой эксперимент.  
\- Ты такая любознательная, Гермиона, - с сарказмом сказал Гарри, - просто настоящий ученый, всё б тебе эксперименты ставить.  
\- Тебе что, тяжело?  
\- Ладно, с кем?  
\- С кем угодно, да хоть с Дином Томасом, тем более она с ним встречалась. Закрой глаза, так будет проще.

Гарри хмыкнул, но глаза послушно закрыл.  
\- Что ты видишь?  
\- Они улыбаются друг другу.  
\- А ты?  
\- И я тоже улыбаюсь, - он открыл глаза.  
\- Чудовища нет? – небрежно поинтересовалась Гермиона.  
\- Нет. Погоди, ты что, хочешь опять свести меня с Джинни?  
\- Гарри, но ведь вы были влюблены в друг друга.  
\- Вот именно что были. Джинни очень хорошая, но я не вижу нас вместе.  
\- Ну хорошо, закрой снова глаза и представь вместо Дина Малфоя.  
\- С Джинни? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Да, с Джинни, - раздраженно подтвердила Гермиона.

Гарри пожал плечами и попытался себе это представить: Джинни улыбалась Малфою, а Малфой улыбался Джинни. Чудовище внутри подняло голову и зарычало, ему захотелось отшвырнуть Джинни от Малфоя. Гарри в испуге распахнул глаза.  
\- Ну что? – спросила Гермиона, глядя на побелевшие костяшки сжатых в кулаки рук Гарри.  
\- Ничего, - процедил Гарри.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да! И мне Малфой вовсе не нравится! Это аллергия!  
\- Я и слова не говорила, что он тебе нравится! – воскликнула Гермиона. – Почему ты кричишь на меня?  
\- Прости, - Гарри впился пальцами в волосы.  
\- Гарри, - тихо сказала Гермиона, - чтоб там ни было, ты не должен обманывать сам себя.  
\- Я знаю, - глухо сказал Гарри.


	24. Бал в Министерстве, или Галлюцинации Рона Уизли

Да уж, в Министерстве на этот раз расстарались. Такого количества магии на квадратный фут еще было поискать: ель в Атриуме, под которой скрылся знаменитый фонтан с известной скульптурной композицией, явно выращена с помощью увеличивающего заклинания Engorgio, игрушки на ней, меняющие цвет, форму и размеры, – сложная магия, сочетающая в себе несколько разных заклинаний. Вместо потолка – иллюзия высокого неба и северное сияние, и снежок, искрящийся и исчезающий, стоило только ему коснуться человека, - домовики, изредка мелькающие то там, то сям, были прямо-таки усыпаны снежинками.

Традиционные поющие рождественские гимны открытки, вручаемые каждому на входе, на этот раз были с небольшим кармашком, из которого торчала какая-нибудь безделка, вроде календарика с улыбающейся физиономией Кингсли или носового платка с вышитой снежинкой в уголке, а кому-то и перо с надписью попадалось. Вроде мелочи, но сколько же этих мелочей было!

Гарри прошел мимо зеркала, у которого стоял помощник распорядителя бала Перси, кивнул ему, получил ответное приветствие, а заодно странного вида подмигивание с одновременным кивком в сторону дамочек, прихорашивавшихся и не сразу замечавших, что на зеркале висела омела. Впрочем, приподнятое настроение, вызванное поцелуем молодого Уизли (хитрец сам наверняка подвесил омелу в таком популярном месте) у ведьм быстро сходило на нет - официоз, царивший в Министерстве, проник даже на самый веселый праздник в году.

Шурша вычурными мантиями, побрякивая украшениями как драгоценными, так и магическими, с бокалами шампанского в руках, приглашенные быстро сбивались в небольшие альянсы разной степени надменности, состоятельности и социального статуса.

И каждая такая группка норовила затащить в свою лигу Героя, когда узнавала его без очков, тоскливо мечтавшего смыться из этого Сообщества Важных Шишек. Шампанское давно выдохлось, у Гарри уже скулы болели от улыбок и сводило шею от постоянных поклонов, и он сильно жалел, что пошел на поводу у Малфоев и принял приглашение от Кингсли, ухитрившегося дважды произнести одну и ту же речь за вечер.

Поттер ловко лавировал между компаниями и, неожиданно обнаруживая в себе дипломатический дар, изворотливо изобретал предлоги не вливаться ни в одну из них.  
Как это часто бывает на таких мероприятиях, среди такой толпы не мог не найтись какой-нибудь шутник, ухитрившийся подлить в праздничный пунш огневиски.  
Пунш, бравший скорее количеством, чем качеством, неожиданно многим показался вкусным и приобрел чрезвычайную популярность, а так как в огневиски магии никакой не было, то и дурачество со спиртным никто не заподозрил. А кто и заподозрил, похоже, только одобрил бы – не одному Поттеру не понравилось сборище заносчивых персон, только и знающих, как перемывать кости ближним.

Поттер, с удивлением наблюдая за раскрасневшимися и повеселевшими Важными Фигурами, притулился за небольшой колонной у окна, прикидывая, прилично ли уже откланяться, как в зале заиграла музыка.  
\- Гарри, - раздался из-за портьеры страдальческий шепот, - только не поворачивайся! Посмотри, там поблизости старой ведьмы нет?  
Голос принадлежал Перси Уизли, и интонация, в которой угадывался испуг, заставила напрячься.  
\- Да тут только старые и есть, - отозвался Поттер, для конспирации приложивший к губам бокал и сделавший вид, что отпивает из него, - а что случилось?

Ситуация, изложенная тихим голосом замаскировавшегося под стену Уизли при помощи дезлюминационного заклинания Salvio Gexia, выглядела не так устрашающе, как Гарри вообразил.  
Старательно пытающийся не рассмеяться, он внимал трагичному рассказу Перси о том, как тот встречал дам у входа (читай у зеркала), время от времени указывая на омелу, одаривал поцелуем смеющихся ведьм. И всё шло отлично до тех пор, пока он, зазевавшись, не улыбнулся какой-то древней перечнице из Визенгамота, весьма ободренной перспективой лобзаний с парнем в добрых пять раз ее моложе.  
И теперь эта старая холера, то ли вспомнив бурную молодость, то ли решив поймать в свои сети молодого повесу, каковым ей показался Перси, преследовала его по всему залу, выскакивая около него не иначе как аппарацией и всегда под веткой омелы, чтоб их всех дракон сжег!

Гарри, сохраняя сочувствующее выражение лица, что стоило ему немалых сил, обвел глазами помещение.  
Магическое сообщество благодаря усовершенствованному рецепту пунша разошлось не на шутку, и вот уже тряся солидными пузиками, размахивая полами дорогих мантий и грохая модными в этом сезоне каблуками подбитыми подковками, пошли в пляс все те, кто только что собирал и распускал сплетни, горделиво вставал в полные достоинства позы и создавал вокруг себя атмосферу «а кто вы тут такие».

Припомнив праздник в таверне в Век Урсул, Гарри только и оставалось поражаться, какая ничтожная разница между высшим светом и толпой студентов – спиртное просто чудеса творит, уравнивая народ в дурости.  
Распорядитель, икая и периодически прикладываясь к здоровенной кружке, в которой плескалось что-то по запаху сильно напоминающее Огденское неразбавленное, провозгласил (ну как «провозгласил», скорее проревел, что твой ревун, даром на них теперь всегда накладывают Заглушающее) танец «Книзлы-выскакунчики» и взмахнул палочкой.

«Книзлы-выскакунчики» - это просто жмурки под музыку, и Мерлин бы с ними, как говорится, но водить никто не пожелал, а потому взмах палочкой был призван найти козла отпущения. Козлом, конечно, оказался несчастный Уизли, с которого спало дезлюминационное заклинание и пролевитированный над радостно заоравшей толпой прямо в центр танцующих.

\- Ты ж мой помож… ик! ничек… знал что… икк! Поможжжешь! - умиленно расцеловавший Перси в обе щеки распорядитель крепко хлопнул незадачливого парня пониже спины, подталкивая к предвкушающим колдунам и ведьмам. Пока юноша, морщась, потирал пятую точку, ему на глаза был начарован шарф.  
\- Кого поймаешь – смело целуй! – крикнул распорядитель, и жмурки унесли невезучую рыжую голову куда-то вглубь, а за яркой шевелюрой бодро порысила какая-то древняя развалина, явно желавшая, чтобы ее поймали.

Гарри только прикрыл лицо рукой, одновременно сопереживая брату друга и не в силах удерживаться от неприлично громкого гогота.  
Нет, тут он уже помочь не в силах. Поттер быстро пристроил бокал на поднос домовику, пробегавшему мимо, и стал пробираться к выходу.  
\- Мистер Поттер, уже уходите?  
Этот голос Гарри узнал бы из всех – Рита Скитер, чтоб ее соплохвосты сожрали!  
\- До свидания, мисс Скитер, - оскалился в улыбке Гарри.  
\- Ну Гарри, я же могу вас называть Гарри, по-дружески? - хищно блеснула стеклами очков Рита.  
\- Не вижу рядом ни одного друга.  
\- Гарри, Гарри, - укоризненно протянула Рита, - вы же мне не откажете в маленьком интервью для «Пророка».  
\- Помня то, во что вы превратили мои «ммм» и «не знаю» с помощью своей извращенной фантазии, когда брали интервью во время Чемпионата Кубка огня, думаю, в моих интересах отказать.  
\- Но Гарри, вспомните, кто вам помог опубликовать ваши настоящие воспоминания о возрождении Волдеморта, когда вы учились на пятом курсе.  
\- Рита, вас тогда шантажировала Гермиона, к тому же она запретила вам писать отсебятину, а только то, что я рассказал, - Гарри понимал, особенно после разговора с Малфоями, что в действительности, если он хочет что-то изменить в магическом мире, то логично было бы общаться с прессой.  
\- Гарри, - проникновенно сказала Рита, - если вы согласитесь, я и сейчас напишу только то, что вы захотите.  
\- Я подумаю и сообщу вам.

Он видел, что Рита Скитер чуть из мантии не выпрыгивала, считая, что интервью с ним уже у нее в кармане.  
Но ему нужно было посоветоваться с Драко, хотя он и полагалал, что тот преследует в первую очередь свои интересы, тем не менее Гарри успел убедиться, что в некоторых вещах он может ему полностью доверять, тем более что отец его был хитрым и изворотливым политиком.

\- Гарри, добрый вечер, - раздался за спиной густой бас Кингсли Шеклболта. – Мисс Скитер, позвольте взглянуть на ваше приглашение.  
\- Всё никак не можете забыть, господин Министр, свою работу в Аврорате, - кокетливо хихикая, Рита делано закопалась в своей сумочке из крокодиловой кожи. – Ой! Я всё равно уже ухожу, - она помахала рукой и устремилась к ближайшему камину, крича: - Жду вашу сову, Гарри!  
\- Гарри, - удивился Кингсли, - ты собираешься с ней встретиться?  
\- Эмм, я еще не решил.  
\- Пойдем-ка ко мне в кабинет, побеседуем. Я и так хотел тебя позвать, расспросить, как там учеба, но вижу, разговор будет серьезнее.

Мимо не спеша прошел Люциус Малфой, важно кивнув головой.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой, - поздоровался удивленный Гарри.

\- Ну, Гарри, присаживайся и давай по порядку, - распорядился Кингсли, когда они поднялись на лифте в его кабинет, и он наложил заглушающее на двери: - Так как там дела в новой школе?  
\- Всё хорошо, - улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Ты уже решил, чем будешь заниматься после сдачи ТРИТОНов? Ты же хотел идти в Аврорат, не передумал?  
\- Пока не решил окончательно.  
Кингсли сверлил Гарри тяжелым взглядом:  
\- Думай, конечно, но я хотел бы, чтобы ты работал в Министерстве.  
\- Может, еще и буду, - усмехнулся Гарри.  
\- Отлично! Нам нужны такие честные и верные люди как ты, к тому же сильные волшебники. Теперь насчет Риты Скитер. Гарри, будь с ней осторожен, ты же знаешь, как она может перевирать любые слова.  
\- Прекрасно знаю.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул удовлетворенный Кингсли и продолжил: - Почему ты удивился, увидев Люциуса Малфоя в Министерстве? Ведь ты сам ходатайствовал о них перед Визенгамотом или уже жалеешь об этом?  
\- Нет, не жалею, - медленно сказал Гарри, - просто не ожидал его здесь увидеть.  
\- Он и раньше частенько бывал в Министерстве по своим делам, связанным с благотворительностью, естественно, после того, как его оправдали, он сразу попытался вернуть свои позиции назад. Снова пролез в Попечительский Совет, и судя по всему, опять планирует стать его главой, и у него получается, он очень умен и изворотлив, знаешь ли. С тобой учится его сын. Мне пришлось специально договариваться с Министерством магии Румынии о пропуске для него. Ты в курсе, что они оградили свою страну от Пожирателей Смерти?  
\- Да.  
\- Я, честно скажу, очень не хотел давать свое разрешение на поездку с тобой младшего Малфоя, но директор МакГонагалл убедила меня.  
\- Всё хорошо, Драко действительно помогает мне, чем только может.  
\- Это очень странно, Гарри, - задумчиво произнес Министр, - я абсолютно уверен, что эта семейка не отличается излишним человеколюбием. Хотя ты же Герой и спас их. Возможно, они действительно как нормальные люди могут быть благодарными. Но все же я бы не советовал тебе с ними чересчур сближаться, у тебя уже есть прекрасные друзья – семья Уизли, да и все члены бывшего Ордена Феникса.  
\- Немного от него осталось, - саркастически, но с болью в голосе, сказал Гарри. – И знаете, Министр Шеклболт, я уже большой мальчик и больше никому не позволю диктовать мне, что делать и с кем дружить! Я выполнил «поручение» Дамблдора и свой долг перед магическим сообществом, потому что сделать это мог только я, но больше никто не будет мной манипулировать!  
Гарри встал и направился к двери.

\- Гарри! – воскликнул ошарашенный Кингсли. – Но я никогда… и Дамблдор… это…  
\- Нет! – резко обернулся Гарри. – Я абсолютно точно знаю, что Дамблдор играл всей моей жизнью, для всеобщего блага, так сказать, тем не менее он это делал, и уверен, поступал так не только со мной, но со всеми, кто состоял в Ордене Феникса. Для каждого члена Ордена у него было свое задание. Он послал Люпина к оборотням, хотя это было ненавистно самому Римусу и очень опасно.  
\- Гарри…  
\- Не нужно ничего говорить и оправдывать Дамблдора, потому что, несмотря на всё это, я все равно уважаю его и скорблю о его смерти.

В Атриуме Гарри снова встретился Люциус Малфой. Была ли эта встреча подстроена, чтобы все видели, что Малфои по-прежнему в строю и даже на короткой ноге с самим Героем, или случайна, Гарри было безразлично. Он всё еще полыхал гневом после общения с Министром, которого искренне считал своим другом и который, вполне возможно, искренне являлся его другом, но сам факт, что кто-то со стороны пытался направлять его, словно у него своей головы нет, ужасно раздражал.

Люциус Малфой слегка приподнял бровь и чуть ухмыльнулся при виде Поттера, каких-либо попыток подойти и пообщаться он делать не стал, но Гарри подошел к нему сам. В конце концов, вполне возможно, что Малфою самому не слишком приятно было здесь находиться, но он присутствовал, потому что скоро его сын заканчивал школу и вступал во взрослую жизнь, и ему хотелось, чтобы на его дороге было поменьше терний.

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой, - слегка раздраженно сказал он.  
\- Добрый вечер еще раз, мистер Поттер, - на губах Люциуса застыла снисходительная усмешка.  
Пара упитанных, холеных магов, до этого беседующих с Малфоем, преданно и подобострастно уставилась на Гарри, Люциус повернулся к ним:  
\- Простите, господа, я отойду на минутку.  
Тем, видно, очень сильно хотелось принять участие в беседе с Героем, но Гарри равнодушно улыбнулся им и сделал несколько шагов в сторону камина.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы хотели о чем-то поговорить.  
\- Нет, точнее, хотел попросить, но потом понял, что могу послать сову.  
\- Мистер Поттер, давайте говорите, ведь это наверняка касается Драко.  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
\- Передайте, пожалуйста, Драко, чтобы он заглянул ко мне сегодня вечером или завтра утром, мне нужно с ним посоветоваться, но я могу и сову послать.  
\- Я передам, мистер Поттер.  
\- Спасибо.

***

Гарри вернулся домой, переоделся, поужинал и умостился на диване в гостиной со своими двумя альбомами с колдографиями: первым, что подарил Хагрид, и с подарком миссис Малфой. В гостиной было очень уютно: елка перемигивалась цветными огоньками, в камине горел огонь, на коленях лежал альбом со снимками родителей. Гарри погладил колдографию и посмотрел на елку – как было бы хорошо, если бы эти именно семейные праздники он встречал с родителями, тут он заметил кое-что под елкой и крикнул:  
\- Кричер!  
\- Слушаю, хозяин.  
\- Кричер, ты что, не забрал свой рождественский подарок из-под елки? – Гарри показал на сверток.  
\- Хозяин Гарри подарил Кричеру подарок? – неверяще уточнил домовик.  
\- Ага, подарил, только видно не очень-то он тебе нужен, раз ты на него даже не посмотрел.  
В глазах Кричера появились слезы, и он бросился доставать свой подарок. Бережно переворачивая его, он внимательно осмотрел сверток со всех сторон.  
\- Кричер, - закатил глаза Гарри, - это всего лишь упаковка, сам подарок внутри.  
\- Спасибо, хозяин Гарри, - эльф низко поклонился и аппарировал, но тут же вернулся: - К вам молодой мистер Малфой.

Гарри судорожно сглотнул, он не готов был увидеть Драко так быстро. И зачем он вообще сказал мистеру Малфою, что хочет поговорить с Драко?  
\- Поттер, ну что там уже стряслось? – раздался протяжный голос Драко, и он вошел в комнату. – Ни дня не можешь без меня прожить?  
Он подошел к вставшему с дивана Гарри и с интересом взглянул на альбом, который тот прижимал к груди.  
\- Не льсти себе, Малфой, - Гарри прошел к столику положить альбом, а то дышать становилось всё трудней.  
Раздался хлопок вернувшегося Кричера:  
\- Я накрыл в столовой к чаю, хозяин. Для молодого мистера Малфоя его любимые карамельные пирожные с орешками.  
Гарри фыркнул от возмущения: вот наглый домовик! Рядом раздался тихий смешок Драко.

Они прошли в столовую, видимо, для того, чтобы Гарри мог насладиться видом Малфоя, поедающего свои любимые пирожные, так как сам Гарри только поужинал, о чем Кричер прекрасно был осведомлен.  
Драко, всё еще посмеиваясь, сел за стол и положил в тарелку пирожное. Он не спеша смаковал каждый кусочек, весело поблескивая серыми глазами.  
\- Ну что ты надулся, Поттер, тоже можешь попробовать, - предложил он. - Твой домовик их, кстати, мастерски готовит.  
\- Я знаю, можешь мне его не расхваливать.  
\- Поттер, но я же не виноват, что он любит меня больше, чем своего хозяина. Не ревнуй.  
\- Малфой, - прорычал Гарри, - заткнись!  
\- Какой же ты гостеприимный, Поттер, сам меня пригласил, а теперь рот затыкаешь.  
\- Я просто о твоем здоровье беспокоюсь, - съехидничал Гарри, - а то мало ли - вдруг подавишься.  
\- Как мило, ты такой заботливый, - Драко промокнул губы салфеткой и встал.

Гарри тоже поднялся и шагнул навстречу Малфою. Его руки словно сами собой притянули Драко, а губы впились в его рот. Ошалев от удовольствия, от огня, разливающегося по телу, Гарри, прижав Драко к столу и встав между его ног, вылизывал его губы, посасывал язык, прижимаясь всё сильнее, возбуждаясь и чувствуя в ответ такое же возбуждение.

Вроде бы что-то сказал Кричер, но кровь так шумела в ушах, что Гарри не обратил на это внимания. Пришел он в себя от возгласа Рона:  
\- Мерлиновы штаны!  
Гарри резко обернулся, отпуская Драко, тот сел на стул за его спиной. Рон валялся в дверях, но не в обмороке, а скорее всего, зацепился за порожек и теперь барахтался, пытаясь подняться. Наконец ему это удалось и он, шумно дыша стоял в дверном проеме, опираясь на косяк:  
\- Гарри! Мне тут такое показалось, ты даже не представляешь!  
\- Хочешь просветить?  
\- Нет! Я, наверное, чего-то надышался в лаборатории Джорджа.  
\- Как это похоже на Уизела.  
Рон подпрыгнул:  
\- Ну вот! Уже и слуховые галлюцинации.

Гарри засмеялся, несмотря на неловкость ситуации, и вызвал домовика, велев:  
\- Кричер, покажи мистеру Малфою дом.  
Драко встал и важно прошествовал за эльфом, семенящим впереди, кивнув на ходу онемевшему Рону:  
\- Привет, Уизел.  
Они вышли в коридор, и Рон отмер, завопив:  
\- Гарри, что Хорек делает в твоем доме?!!!  
\- Присаживайся, Рон, - кивнул в сторону стола Гарри.  
Тот присел к столу и механически запихнул в рот пирожное:  
\- Погоди! Это не галлюцинация – ты на самом деле целовался с Малфоем!  
\- Я знаю, Рон, - спокойно сказал Гарри.  
\- Вкусные пирожные, - заметил Рон. – Люблю Кричера.  
\- Ага, это любимые пирожные Драко.  
Рон подавился и закашлялся, лицо страшно покраснело, на глазах выступили слезы.  
\- Гарри, - выдавил он, - зачем ты под руку?..  
Рон выхлебал чашку чая и немного пришел в себя:  
\- Так что это было? Ты и Малфой, как это понимать? Как ты его вообще в дом пустил?! Может ты под заклятьем?

Гарри готов был убить Малфоя или себя, учитывая, что изначально вся эта затея была его.  
\- Нет, Гермиона проверяла уже.  
\- О Мерлин! Гермиона знает об этом?! И объясни уже наконец, что всё это значит.  
\- Если ты успокоился и готов слушать.  
\- Я не уверен, что смогу сейчас успокоиться, но послушать готов, - Рон забросил в рот очередное пирожное.  
Гарри, избегая всяких имен и названий, в очередной раз объяснил, как получилось, что он сблизился с Драко.  
\- Гарри, – возмутился Рон, - как ты можешь ему верить?  
\- Я только что объяснил тебе причины, - раздраженно отметил Гарри, - что еще?

\- Не знаю, что еще! Я всё ждал, что вы с Джинни снова начнете встречаться, а тут такое!  
\- Рон! Мы с Джинни расстались полтора года назад, даже больше, провстречавшись всего пару месяцев, что ты хочешь? Мы с ней друзья, не больше.  
\- А мне кажется, что она до сих пор не против, да и мы бы породнились.  
\- Мерлин, Рон, - устало сказал Гарри, - я даже не знаю, с кем именно хочет встречаться Джинни: с парнем Гарри или Героем Магической Британии.  
\- Джинни не корыстная! – вскричал Рон.  
\- Нет, конечно, - хмыкнул Гарри, - разве что немного амбициозная, как и все остальные ведьмы Британии, что забросали меня любовными письмами.  
\- Она пишет тебе любовные письма?!  
\- Понятия не имею, всю мою почту досматривает специальный отдел в Министерстве и именно подобные письма мне не пересылаются по моей просьбе.

Рон, доев последнее пирожное, немного разочарованно смотрел на Гарри:  
\- Так ты поэтому решил, что Хорек – лучший выход?  
\- А ты не допускаешь мысли, что он действительно мог мне понравиться? – слегка раздраженно поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Допускаю, вообще-то, - приуныл Рон, - вы всегда так странно реагировали друг на друга в Хогвартсе, особенно на шестом курсе. Ты тогда как взбесился, всё следил за ним, я даже удивился, что ты нашел время для Джинни.  
\- Насколько помню, я правильно делал, что следил за ним.  
\- Ну да, правильно, - согласился Рон, - но все равно это было ненормально. Дня не проходило, чтоб ты о нем не говорил.

Честно говоря, Гарри ожидал от Рона более бурной реакции и слегка озадачился:  
\- Ты как-то спокойно реагируешь?  
\- А что мне беспокоиться, - пожал плечами Рон, - ты ж мне ничего не говорил, когда я встречался с Лавандой. К тому же Гермиона в курсе, а раз она спокойна, то и я тоже. Я, кстати, о ней и хотел поговорить, - он нервно взлохматил волосы. – Что мне делать, Гарри?  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Ну с Гермионой.  
Гарри помотал головой:  
\- А что с Гермионой? Ты решил с ней расстаться?  
\- Да нет же, наоборот! Но только что я могу ей предложить?  
\- А что бы ты хотел ей предложить? – осторожно спросил Гарри, понимая, что разговор с Роном, видимо, затянется надолго, и с Малфоем он так и не успеет переговорить.  
\- Женитьбу, конечно, что ж еще? Вот только денег у меня пока немного, чтобы сыграть свадьбу и купить отдельное жилье, а если я буду ждать, пока что-то скоплю, то она может выскочить за какого-нибудь Маклаггена или Крама.  
\- За Маклаггена точно не выскочит, - успокоил его Гарри. – Почему бы тебе просто не предложить ей помолвку, а свадьбу уже устроить через год-два или больше, в конце концов тебе только восемнадцать?  
\- В апреле будет девятнадцать, а Гермионе было еще в сентябре, - сварливо сказал Рон.  
\- И что? Вон твой брат Билл вообще женился в двадцать семь, куда тебе торопиться? И почему ты пошел с таким вопросом ко мне, а не к нему?  
\- Билл просто Флер поздно встретил, видно, до нее не было девушки, на которой ему захотелось бы жениться, а я с Гермионой уже семь с половиной лет знаком.  
\- Поэтому ты на шестом курсе встречался с Лавандой Браун, - закатил глаза Гарри.  
Рон обиженно посмотрел на него:  
\- Неважно! Я думал, может, снять квартирку на Диагон-аллее.  
\- Ей еще учиться почти полгода в Америке.  
\- И что? Я бы пока прощупал почву, разузнал расценки, но меня беспокоит… кухня.  
\- Кухня?  
\- Ну да. Ты ж помнишь, как она готовит?

Гарри помнил: полусырую рыбу и безвкусные скользкие грибы, которые периодически готовила Гермиона в походе. Пожалуй, если и был у нее недостаток, то это абсолютное неумение готовить, а для Рона хорошая еда всегда стояла на первом месте. Гарри не сомневался, что в первую очередь именно ее отсутствие заставило Рона их тогда бросить в лесу.  
\- А почему бы тогда вам не жить в Норе? Твоя мама готовит прекрасно, там ведь остались только твои родители и Джинни – место есть.  
\- Об этом я тоже думал.  
\- Тогда поговори с ними и Гермионой, и всё решите.  
\- Угу, - Рон задумчиво осматривал стол, на котором из сладостей остался только сахар в фарфоровой сахарнице.

\- Не наговорились? – в дверях возник Малфой и подошел к Гарри.  
Рон вскочил:  
\- Мне пора! Гарри, увидимся, - он глянул на Драко: - Пока, Малфой.  
\- Пока, Уизли, - усмехнулся Драко и, наклонившись к сидящему за столом Гарри, поцеловал его.  
Рон жгуче покраснел и, издав невнятный взвизг, вылетел из гостиной.  
\- Тебе обязательно нужно было его шокировать? – Гарри оттолкнул Малфоя и встал.  
Тот, схватив его за талию, привлек к себе и, глядя в самые красивые зеленые глаза (Драко аж зажмурился: он действительно подумал, что у Поттера самые красивые глаза?!), сказал:  
\- Это же Уизел, я не могу пройти мимо, чтоб не зацепить его.  
\- Делать вам нечего, - вздохнул Гарри и обнял Малфоя покрепче.  
\- Хозяин, ваша сова письмо принесла, - проскрипел Кричер.  
Гарри отпустил Драко и взял свиток. Письмо было от Андромеды Тонкс с благодарностью за подарки и приглашением прийти в гости.  
\- Ну что еще, Поттер?  
\- Андромеда Тонкс приглашает меня в гости, - Гарри показал письмо, - ее внук Тедди – мой крестник, а его ни разу даже не видел. Кстати, а ведь они твои родственники.  
\- Я знаю, - поджал губы Драко.  
\- И? Никогда не возникало желания пообщаться с ними?  
\- Нет, - холодно ответил Драко. – О ней никогда даже не заговаривали в нашей семье.  
\- Ну конечно, этого следовало ожидать – ведь она вышла замуж за магглорожденного волшебника! – возмутился Гарри.  
\- Магглорожденного волшебника?! Что ты вообще об этом знаешь?  
Они замолчали, непримиримо глядя друг на друга, наконец Драко нехотя выдавил:  
\- Ладно, Поттер, я поговорю с матерью и, возможно, составлю тебе компанию, чтоб ты не чувствовал себя совсем потерянным и брошенным в чужой компании.  
\- Раз у вас такие отношения, вдруг она тебе будет не рада?  
\- Значит, напиши ей, что придешь со своим парнем, - бросил Драко и направился к камину.


	25. Подарок от Драко, или В гостях у Андромеды Тонкс

Утром Гарри разбудил Кричер, сказав, что его ждут на завтрак в Малфой-мэноре.  
\- Нет, - замотал головой сонный Гарри, - я не пойду.  
\- Хозяин, - тут же застенал домовик, - разве можно отказываться?! Такой древний чистокровный род! Самая для вас подходящая компания.  
\- Кричер!  
\- Вы обязательно должны пойти!  
\- Нет, - заупрямился Гарри, - я позавтракаю дома, но потом загляну к ним поговорить с Драко.  
\- Правильно! Молодой господин Драко – лучшее общество для хозяина.  
\- Давай обойдемся без дифирамбов Малфою, - пробормотал Гарри в подушку, - и вообще отправляйся готовить завтрак, а я пока еще посплю.

Кричер аппарировать не стал – поплелся к двери, бормоча про нерадивого хозяина, предающегося лени. Гарри хотелось в него чем-нибудь кинуть, но под руками была только подушка, и он закопался в нее поглубже лицом, незаметно для себя снова уснув. Ему снился сон, что в принципе нормально – всем снятся сны, но Гарри снился Малфой, а такое было впервые, особенно если учесть реалистичность: в том сне Гарри вовсе не понимал, что это сон, нет, ему казалось, что всё происходит на самом деле. Во сне он встречался с Малфоем по-настоящему, и они любили друг друга тоже по-настоящему. Ощущение тепла, нежности, заботы окутывало его во сне, а еще безмерной радости, которая просто выплескивалась из него, когда он видел Драко, когда обнимал его. Он чувствовал себя счастливым, по сути чувство для Гарри совершенно незнакомое, но он понимал, что вот, обнимая, целуя Драко, зная, что они вместе, - он счастлив. Они жили вместе в своем доме: был ли то Блэк-хаус или Малфой-мэнор, он не осознавал. Они летали на метлах в воздушном пространстве, пронизанном солнечными лучами, летали, смеясь, наперегонки, потом столкнулись в воздухе, сцепились руками, губами. Счастье. Тут Гарри почувствовал, что, видимо, в ботинок попал клубкопух, который нагло и настырно щекотал его пятку, отвлекая от поцелуев, от Драко. Гарри замычал, пытаясь отмахнуться, но клубкопух полез вверх по ноге, да еще и Драко стал вместо нежностей раздраженно бормотать:  
\- Поттер… ну, Поттер… хватит уже дрыхнуть, всё на свете проспишь.

Гарри открыл глаза и, повернув голову, сонно взглянул на Малфоя, который почему-то оказался сзади.  
\- Драко, - расплылся в улыбке Гарри, - ты куда? Иди ко мне, - он протянул руку, ложась на бок и притягивая Малфоя к себе.  
Где-то на краю сознания отметилось удивленное выражение лица Драко, но горячий поцелуй оказался еще ярче, еще вкуснее и смыл собой все мысли.  
Драко выдернул из-под одеяла руку, которой пытался пощекотать Поттера по ноге. Что вообще снилось Поттеру, что у него такая реакция, неужели он, Драко? Вот это уже интересно и как-то выходит за рамки игры. Но сладкий поцелуй всё длился, удачно вытесняя все разумные мысли из головы.

\- Хозяин Гарри, - проскрипел Кричер, - завтрак готов, а вы еще и не умывались.  
Драко отшатнулся от Поттера, услышав голос домовика, и теперь сидел, облизывая свои розовые губы и глядя на Гарри горящими глазами. Тот, постепенно приходя в себя, переводил взгляд с эльфа на Малфоя, понимая, что сном было не всё.  
\- Малфой! Ты что тут делаешь?  
\- Бужу тебя вообще-то, сам же вчера со мной хотел поговорить, позвал и проболтал с Уизли. И на завтрак сегодня не пришел. Что стряслось-то?  
\- Хозяин Гарри, - заныл Кричер.  
\- Встаю уже!  
\- Молодой господин Малфой присоединится к вам за завтраком?  
Спрашивал Кричер у Гарри, но преданно смотрел на Драко. Гарри закатил глаза:  
\- Присоединится, куда он денется. Сейчас мы спустимся, то есть молодой господин Малфой уже может идти с тобой, пока я собираюсь.

Драко, подняв бровь, весело посмотрел на Поттера, потом перевел взгляд на домовика, заметив странный предмет, который тот заткнул на манер кинжала за веревочку, служащую ему вместо пояса.  
\- Кричер, а это что у тебя?  
Эльф всплеснул руками и заголосил:  
\- Молодой господин Малфой обратился к никчемному Кричеру! Молодому господину интересно, что есть у Кричера?  
\- Мерлин, - пробормотал Гарри, слезая с кровати и направляясь в ванную, - не захлебнись от переизбытка эмоций, Кричер.  
Драко тихонько засмеялся:  
\- Ну и?..  
Кричер дрожащей рукой протянул Малфою длинную трубку и с поклоном вручил.  
\- Это калейдоскоп, - довольный, что запомнил столь диковинное слово, сказал домовик, - хозяин Гарри подарил на Рождество.  
Драко взял игрушку в руки и стал разглядывать: снаружи труба калейдоскопа была оклеена старинной картой звездного неба.  
\- Поглядите вот сюда, молодой господин Малфой – друг хозяина Гарри, - преданно каркнул Кричер, - только тот край направьте на окошко.

Драко, посмеиваясь, последовал совету домовика.  
\- А теперь встряхните или поверните объектив.  
Узоры плавно менялись, и Драко завороженно разглядывал их, заметив, что Гарри вышел из ванной комнаты, только когда тот хмыкнул.  
\- Затянуло тебя смотрю, Малфой.  
\- Поттер, - оторвался от игрушки Драко, - а чего ты мне такое не подарил?  
Гарри засмеялся:  
\- Ну извини, мне как-то и в голову не пришло, что тебя может заинтересовать маггловская безделка.  
Драко недовольно поджал губы и вернул калейдоскоп эльфу, крутящемуся рядом, тот с облегчением заткнул подарок за пояс и аппарировал.  
\- У меня, Поттер, для тебя тоже кое-что есть. Только сегодня утром сова принесла, - Драко протянул Гарри сверток, похожий по виду на книгу.  
\- Что это? – Гарри нехотя взял прямоугольный предмет, завернутый в плотную ткань.  
\- Подарок твой на Рождество. Я еще два месяца назад отправил мастеру заказ, но он только сейчас закончил.

Гарри сел в кресло и положил на колени увесистый подарок, осторожно развернул ткань, под ней оказалась не книга, а деревянная шкатулка. Сверху лежала карточка с надписью: «На память о Тантибусах, тенях и чистой воде». Гарри поднял карточку и увидел, что она скрывала главное украшение крышки – панцирь Огненного краба, инкрустированный драгоценными камнями. Он провел по ним пальцем, потом по дереву: шкатулка, выточенная с изяществом и покрытая блестящим лаком, была очень красива, да к тому же фонила магией.  
\- Самый дорогой подарок я уже получил от вас, - задумчиво сказал Гарри, поглаживая шкатулку, ему хотелось сказать, что не нужно было, но…  
Малфой заказал эту шкатулку еще два месяца назад, и Гарри было интересно: она изначально предназначалась ему?

\- Ты тогда в пещере был в таком восторге от Огненных крабов, что я решил… - вздохнул, не договорив Драко.  
Гарри посмотрел в его глаза и улыбнулся:  
\- Мааалфой, ушам не верю! Ты еще тогда подумал о подарке мне?  
\- Поттер! – прорычал Драко. – Мы столько тогда пережили вместе, к тому же пока ты величаво выплывал из пещеры, думая, что все опасности позади, я это проверил, - добавил он, немного кривя душой, потому как тогда и думать забыл обо всех опасностях, стоило покончить с Тантибусами и тенями.

Впрочем, по прошествии времени, ему уже и впрямь казалось, что не блеснувшие камни панцирей привлекли его внимание - дурачок-Поттер перся к берегу Мертвого озера, не замечая, что кончик его волшебной палочки касается воды, ну а мало ли...  
\- Та магия, которой зачаровали Нанотрон, мумифицировала живых существ, но драгоценные камни ей не во что было превратить.

О том, что он достал со дна два панциря, Драко упоминать не стал. Второй был совсем крошечным, и гоблин-ювелир сделал из него перстень.  
Но надеть его Малфой почему-то стеснялся. Вот так, да. Целоваться с Поттером - ну что… приятно ведь. Чего тут смущаться-то? Это же просто тело хочет. А признать, что то приключение оставило в душе след, да не просто след, а теплое чувство надежности этого героического плеча - это почти откровение. Еще чего не хватало!

Драко тихонько погладил перстень, который постоянно носил с собой в потайном кармашке мантии. Да, плечо. Не поджарые ягодицы, мельком увиденные, когда Поттер сушил свое белье, после падения в первое озеро, а именно плечо. Драко сглотнул и отвел глаза от красивых пальцев, ласкающих шкатулку. Гарри оценил. Улыбка, в которой смешались и удовольствие от удачно подобранного подарка, и легкое смятение «не слишком ли дружеская надпись», коснулась губ Драко, и он опустил голову, пряча лицо за челкой.

\- Вообще-то это не просто красивая шкатулка, - прервал тишину Драко, - потому и делали ее так долго: нужно было не только древесину выдержать в специальных растворах и обработать необходимыми зельями, но и наложить нужные заклинания. Одно из них похоже на то, что накладывают на снитч.  
Гарри поднял брови: на снитч много разных заклинаний накладывают.  
\- Заклинание телесной памяти, - уточнил Драко.

При изготовлении снитчей маги работали в специальных перчатках, исключающих контакт новенького снитча с кожей, потому что мячик обладал телесной памятью: он помнил первого, кто прикоснулся к нему голыми руками. Это делалось на случай, если возникали какие-либо споры о том, кто его поймал.

Гарри с непониманием смотрел на Малфоя.  
\- Поттер, ну что еще? Только тот, кто первым взял в руки шкатулку, сможет ей пользоваться – больше никто ее не откроет. Понятно теперь?  
\- Понятно, - Гарри с улыбкой смотрел на Малфоя: он и подумать не мог, что тот не просто высокомерный засранец, а чуткий и заботливый человек. Так странно и удивительно!

С очередным хлопком появился Кричер:  
\- Хозяин Гарри…  
\- Уже иду! – вскочил Гарри и поставил шкатулку на столик. – Пойдем, а то Кричер совсем изведется.  
\- Пусть молодой господин Малфой отведает фруктовый мармелад, копченый в меду бекон и фазаньи ножки.  
Драко фыркнул от смеха:  
\- Поттер, ну ты даешь, прям аристократ – на завтрак фазаньи ножки.  
Гарри пихнул его в бок:  
\- Это только ради тебя, мне он обычно подает омлет с грибами или яичницу с сосисками, тосты и тому подобное, ненамного отличается от Хогвартса. И где он только взял эти ножки?

За столом Драко спросил:  
\- Ты написал вчера м… миссис Тонкс?  
\- А, нет. Я подумал: если б ты был просто моим другом, как Рон или Гермиона, то мог бы пойти со мной за компанию, а ты все-таки ей не чужой.  
\- Да, я сам думал об этом, - нахмурившись сказал Драко и перевел разговор: - Так о чем ты хотел вчера поговорить?  
\- О Министерстве, - вздохнул Гарри, - о политике, о Рите Скитер, которой я собрался дать интервью.  
\- Поттер! – Драко смотрел на него с веселым изумленьем. – Ушам своим не верю! Ты ж шарахался от Скитер как дементор от Патронуса. И что ты надумал ей рассказать?  
\- Сам не знаю, боюсь испортить только. Ты ж знаешь Скитер.  
\- Я-то знаю, - протянул Драко.  
\- Помнишь, я как-то упоминал в Румынии об Утопии.  
\- Помню прекрасно, - хмыкнул Драко, - надеюсь только, ты не собрался выложить это всё в лоб Рите.  
\- Нет конечно, но я не хочу, чтобы Министерство на пару с Визенгамотом и дальше творили произвол.  
\- Поттер, - улыбаясь, сказал Драко, - вот я, когда вернулся домой, первым делом просмотрел газеты за последние месяцы и поговорил с отцом.

Гарри понимал, что ему нужно было поступить точно так же, только поговорить, конечно, с мистером Уизли.  
\- Ну и… что сказал мистер Малфой?  
Драко вздохнул:  
\- Похоже, Поттер, как ни странно, но твоя Утопия потихоньку строится и здесь. Министр Шеклболт постепенно освобождает Министерство магии от коррупции, он вплотную занялся Визенгамотом, а также всеми отделами, во многих поменялись начальники. В общем, идет глобальная чистка, часть министерских чиновником отстранили, часть посадили.  
\- А что с Амбридж?  
Драко поморщился, Гарри, глядя на него, рассмеялся:  
\- Ты же был у нее любимчиком!  
\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Драко. – Она так и работает в Министерстве, ведь то, как она себя вела, было отражением политики Министерства на тот момент, Амбридж всегда поддерживала существующий порядок. Она уверена, что власть не может ошибаться и даже не подвергала это сомнению, так что ее и упрекнуть было не в чем. Что бы ни случилось, и кто бы ни встал во главе Министерства, Амбридж будет на его стороне.*

(*Взято из интервью с Джоан Роулинг на вопрос об Амбридж)

\- Она натравила на меня дементоров перед пятым курсом! - воскликнул Гарри.  
\- И что? Кто об этом знает?  
\- Кингсли знает!  
\- Поттер, ты ж понимаешь, что для того, чтобы ее наказать, тебе придется обратиться с официальным заявлением в отдел расследований или Визенгамот, потому что от закулисных бесед никакого толку не будет.

Гарри отодвинулся от стола и потер лицо.  
\- Где она сейчас? – хмуро спросил он.  
\- Работает мелким клерком с архивами в Отделе регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними, приписана к Управлению по связям с кентаврами.  
\- Мерлин! – распахнул глаза Гарри. – Она их панически боится и ненавидит. Ведь Управление занимается улаживанием конфликтов и неприятных ситуаций между людьми и кентаврами. Но известно, что еще ни один кентавр в Управление не обратился, я помню, как говорил мистер Уизли.

Драко хмыкнул:  
\- Вот тебе и наказание! Слышал, в Отделе есть поговорка: о человеке, которого в скором времени уволят, говорят, что его «послали в Управление Кентавров». Но думаю, Министр не уволит ее, она там так и будет работать без возможности перейти в другой отдел. И вообще, Поттер, я думаю, что тебе нужно поговорить с ним.  
\- С кем?  
\- С Министром! Насчет интервью. Пригласите Скитер и дайте ей совместное интервью, если тебя устраивает нынешняя политика Министерства, выкажешь свою поддержку, заодно заработаешь очки в глазах Министра.  
\- Тебе б только очки зарабатывать, - недовольно пробурчал Гарри.  
\- Вообще-то очки зарабатывать нужно тебе, если хочешь иметь хоть какое-то влияние в магическом мире.

***

Смущенный Поттер замешкался у камина, держа в руках обе покупки к чаю. Коробочки были скользкие, разной формы, и удерживать их надо было в двух руках разом, а тут еще подмышкой красиво упакованный горшечный цветок. Хоть он и послал подарки, но приходить с пустыми руками было неудобно, пришлось аппарировать на Диагон-аллею и пробежаться по магазинчикам. К огромной радости Гарри, еще далеко не вся Британия была в курсе, что он больше не носит очки, и его мало кто узнавал.

\- Здравствуй, Гарри.  
Высокая, статная женщина, до жути похожая на свою старшую сестру Беллатрикс, сделала рукой приглашающий жест.  
Только добрые глаза и каштановые волосы и умаляли ее сходство с сестрой. Ну похожи и похожи, какая, казалось бы, разница, но Гарри было стыдно признать даже внешнее тождество с полубезумной садисткой, и сейчас юноша, неловко пробормотав: «Это вам и Тедди», чуть не впихнул в руки улыбнувшейся Андромеде гостинцы и упакованный куст, немедленно расцветший, стоило женщине его коснуться.

\- Спасибо, дорогой, - хозяйка дома ласково смотрела на смешавшегося парня, и пауза затягивалась, и длилась, как показалось Гарри, бесконечно. Он словно вечность осматривал аккуратную и ухоженную гостиную, напичканную мастерски наложенными Бытовыми чарами (уж теперь-то, спасибо профессору Оничану, он легко угадывал их в помещении), как вдруг… Гарри даже присел от пронзительного восторженного визга.

И сразу же неловкость испарилась, Андромеда, охнув, еле успела подхватить малыша с ярко-лиловыми волосенками, тут же сменившими цвет на такой же яркий зеленый. Малыш вертелся в ее руках, заливаясь счастливым смехом, дергал ножками и немедленно сцапал Гарри за мантию, неожиданно крепкой хваткой потянув к себе.  
\- Откуда ты взялся? – улыбаясь жизнерадостному малышу, вцепившемуся ему ручонкой в воротник, поинтересовался Гарри. Младенец жестом человека, уверенного в том, что его желание немедленно исполнится, протянул обе ручки парню «бери, дескать, я готов», и Гарри, подчиняясь настойчивому обаянию ребенка, осторожно подхватил девятимесячного крестника.

\- Непоседа, - смеясь, проговорила Андромеда, стараясь разжать кулачок, в который малыш забрал волосы крестного и уже тянул прядь в рот, - домовик не успевает за моим прытким внуком!

Домовой эльф, только сейчас замеченный Гарри, виновато опустил уши и пропищал:  
\- Мастер Тедди хотел поиграть внизу…  
\- Да-да, а пять минут назад на четвереньках очень шустро взобрался по лестнице на второй этаж.  
\- А он умеет говорить? – Поттер, как и многие парни, далекие от младенцев, весьма смутно представлял себе в каком возрасте и что ребятишки умеют, а потому глупости вопроса не понял.  
Андромеда, ласково усмехнувшись, покачала головой:  
\- Ну что ты, Гарри, он только-только слоги произносить выучился. Да проходи же, присаживайся.

Гарри, аккуратно держа в руках вертлявого малыша, устроился на краешке кресла, мимоходом отметив сменившийся цвет волос. Теперь тонкие прядки были желтые и потихоньку краснели.  
\- Он еще без опоры не ходит, но с опорой передвигается так, что и не угонишься. Как у тебя дела, Гарри?

Андромеда, легко и непринужденно вызвав откуда-то многочисленные чашки-молочники-кофейники, элегантной спиралью опустила их на кружевную скатерть стола, с грацией светской львицы разлила чай.  
Но пить его не стала, а призвав манящими чарами подарок, всё еще завернутый в прозрачную упаковку и укутанный согревающим заклинанием, одним движением освободила цветущее растение. Кливию ему посоветовали в небольшом оранжерейном магазинчике на Диагон-аллее, мол, цветочек этот очень хорош, особенно для человека, не имеющего ни минуты покоя. А в глазах Гарри Андромеда Тонкс, постоянно занятая маленьким внуком, и была таким человеком. Кливия защищала мага в те дни, когда он ослаблен, становилась щитом, ограждая от плохого настроения, а также благоприятно влияла на здоровье, помогая поднять жизненный тонус.

Горшок с цветком занял свое место в углу, недалеко от камина, придав комнате чрезвычайно уютный вид. Теплолюбивое растение расправило длинные, гладкие листья и вообще выглядело здесь так уместно, словно всегда тут и стояло. Гарри даже слегка загордился удачной покупкой.

Малыш, выворачиваясь всем тельцем, выпутался из кольца удерживающих его рук, уверенно встал на ножки и решительно потянул на себя скатерть. Съехавшие к краю чашки проворно перебрались в центр, а замешкавшийся сливочник бойко подпрыгнул, спасаясь от падения, прочая же посуда, побрякивая, поспешила приподняться над скатертью.  
\- Ох, ну что за непоседа!

А непоседа уже потеряв интерес к скатерти, трудолюбиво посапывая, тащил в рот весьма притягательную, на его взгляд, запонку на манжете у крестного.  
Запонка была вытащена изо рта порядком обслюнявленная, а лишившийся такого лакомства Тедди немедленно издал возмущенный вопль.  
Предложенное взамен печенье было принято с видом «я знаю, что вы отравители, но давайте», подозрительно осмотрено со всех сторон и всунуто в рот целиком.

И, пока Тедди рассасывал малиновую начинку у печенинки, вытаскивая ее и снова запихивая обеими ручонками, а потом, радостно повизгивая, хватал измазанными ладошками светлую до прихода сюда рубашку крестного, Андромеда и Гарри успели сделать по глотку чая с молоком.  
\- У меня всё хорошо… - только и успел сказать Гарри, безусловно не представлявший себе, что, когда рядом маленькие дети, расслабляться нельзя.

Тедди, издав еще один победный визг, счастливо улыбаясь двумя нижними зубами, вытащил у на секунду отвлекшегося парня волшебную палочку и крепко зажал в кулачке, уверенно тряся ею и пища что-то одобрительное. Гарри даже не успел руку протянуть, как малыш прихватил челюстями палочку, как собака кость, с неукротимой энергией и приличной скоростью побежал на четвереньках к камину.

\- Accio палочка! - порядком растерявшийся Поттер попытался призвать палочку к себе, и та радостно скользнула над столом к своему хозяину, а на ней, так и зажимая ртом ее деревянные бока, летел Тедди.  
Всё это произошло так быстро, что Андромеда не успела среагировать, а крестный, перепугавшись за маленького сорванца, понимая, что ребенок сейчас разожмет челюсти и упадет, машинально использовал единственное, что ему пришло в голову – заклинание замедленного падения, используемое в квиддиче.

Малыш завис над столом, Гарри и Андромеда одновременно протянули к нему руки, Гарри схватил его, но Тедди тут же был перехвачен побледневшей бабушкой. Она с облегчением прижала к себе счастливо попискивающего малыша и, аккуратно забрав у него волшебную палочку, вернула ее законному хозяину.

\- Фуги! – крикнула Андромеда и вручила непоседливого внука появившемуся домовику: - Уложи Тедди, ему давно пора спать. Я подойду позже.  
Эльф с поклоном принял ребенка и аппарировал.  
\- Я пойду, наверное, - засуетился Гарри. – Вы заняты, не хочу вас отвлекать.  
\- Ну что ты, милый, - махнула рукой Андромеда, - Тедди сейчас заснет и будет спать как младенец, - засмеялась она, - а мы хоть поговорим с тобой. А то, когда виделись полтора года назад, толком и не познакомились.

Гарри прекрасно помнил свою единственную встречу с миссис Тонкс во время операции «Семь Поттеров». Встреча вышла тогда не только короткой, но и крайне неудачной – он принял ее за Беллатрикс, и если бы в тот момент у него была в руках палочка, то приложил бы ее крепким заклинанием.

\- Ну, расскажи же, Гарри, где ты, как ты? В газетах о тебе почти ничего не печатают последние месяцы.  
Гарри, не упоминая имен и названий, принялся рассказывать о своем последнем учебном годе; самому расспрашивать миссис Тонкс было неудобно – слишком мало прошло времени с момента гибели ее семьи, разве что…  
\- Сириус как-то сказал, что вы были его любимой кузиной.  
Андромеда рассмеялась:  
\- Ох, Гарри, какой же Сириус был выдумщик! Он был младше меня на восемь лет, наши семьи общались, но между нами особого тепла не было. Он был намного ближе с моей младшей сестрой Нарциссой, - улыбка сошла с ее лица. – Цисси вечно возилась с ним, играла в какие-то игры. Я же намного ближе была с Беллой, к тому же мы и по возрасту с ней были почти ровесницы – она была меня старше всего на год.  
\- С Беллатрикс? – прохрипел Гарри, судорожно сжимая палочку.  
\- Да, - Андромеда печально улыбнулась, - я даже больше тебе скажу: я полностью разделяла взгляды своей семьи на магическое сообщество, и только когда стала встречаться с Тедом на последнем курсе Хогвартса и решила выйти за него замуж, пошла против семьи. Как итог – меня выжгли с родового дерева и выкинули на улицу. Видимо, тогда Сириус и полюбил меня, - она снова засмеялась.  
Они поговорили еще немного, и Гарри начал прощаться.

***

Дома он с облегчением снял грязную одежду и пошел в душ, а когда вернулся, на кровати сидел Малфой.  
\- Дежавю, - пробормотал Гарри, подходя к шкафу и начиная одеваться. – Какими судьбами?  
\- Сходил в гости? – задал встречный вопрос Драко.  
\- Сходил, - Гарри сел в кресло и провел рукой по волосам. – Мерлин, Малфой, я и не думал, что это такой кошмар! Разве маленькие дети не должны в таком возрасте все время спать в коляске или кроватке?  
Драко засмеялся:  
\- Что такое, Поттер, не нашел общий язык с младенцем?  
\- Какой язык, Малфой?! Он еще не разговаривает. Да и о чем бы я с ним говорил? Не представляю.  
Драко засмеялся сильнее.  
\- Что ты ржешь? – возмутился Гарри. – Можно подумать, что сам часто общаешься с младенцами!  
\- Нечасто, но у меня много родственников, и у некоторых есть маленькие дети, так что, да, приходилось.

Гарри с ужасом смотрел на Малфоя:  
\- И ты общался с ними по доброй воле? Да ты герой, Малфой. А я понял: я детей не хочу – это же кошмар! Лучше еще раз побывать в подземельях замка Бран.  
\- Как не хочешь? А я только собрался сделать тебе предложение и родить ребеночка, - заржал Драко, падая спиной на кровать.  
\- Придурок! – Гарри вытащил из-за спины крошечную думку и, улыбаясь, швырнул ее в Малфоя.


	26. Интервью, или Драко Малфой и комната ужасов

Интервью было решено устроить в приемной Министра; секретарь сервировала чаем и вазочкой с печеньем небольшой столик возле дивана черной кожи, на котором разместились Гарри и Кингсли, Рита сидела напротив на неудобном стуле. Она разложила пергамент и вытащила любимое перо. Конечно, можно было пойти в зал для пресс-конференций, но там обстановка была уж чересчур официальной.

\- Министр Шеклболт, мистер Поттер, рада, что вы решили дать совместное интервью, - заговорила Рита.  
Кингсли, блестя черной лысиной и золотой серьгой в ухе, снисходительно улыбаясь, смотрел на текст, быстро появляющийся из-под пера: «Сегодня я, Рита Скитер, ваш бессменный журналист, в гостях у Министра магии Кингсли Шеколболта за чашечкой чая. Здесь же присутствует величайший Герой Магического мира, Избранный мальчик, самый выгодный жених Британии Гарри Поттер. Его изумительные изумрудные глаза полны слез и печали – величайший маг современности, Спаситель и Герой никак не может отойти от потерь в страшной войне…»

\- Рита, спрячьте Прытко Пишущее Перо и немедленно уберите тот бред, что оно настрочило, - приказал Кингсли таким тоном, что Рита, кисло улыбнувшись, спрятала свое любимое ядовито-зеленое перо в сумку, достав вместо него обыкновенное. – Мы в курсе, что хорошая статья в вашем понимании - это скандальная статья. Вы готовы из любого, самого незначительного фактика или даже домысла раздуть скандал как минимум всеанглийского масштаба и при этом вас совершенно не волнует, каков процент правды будет в вашей писанине. Поэтому, прежде чем вы хоть что-то опубликуете, я лично проверю каждое слово вашей статьи.

Рита зло смотрела на Кингсли, поджав ярко-красные губы и с силой вцепившись в перо.  
\- Ладно, - процедила она, - надеюсь на такую статью будет спрос.  
\- Будет, будет, не переживайте, без гонорара не останетесь.

Рита, скептически поглядывая на Министра, задавала вопросы, тот отвечал обстоятельно, не забывая поглядывать, что она пишет. Постепенно все расслабились, пошли более отвлеченные от темы политики Министерства вопросы. Колдограф суетился вокруг, делая снимки; Гарри то слушал, что говорит Министр, то отвлекался, улетая мыслями к Малфою, то размышлял, что не мешало бы узнать, как там Хагрид поживает, не замечая, как хищно поглядывает на него Рита Скитер.

\- Мистер Поттер, так когда ваша свадьба? – неожиданно спросила она.  
Гарри захлопал глазами, не понимая, каким образом разговор о преобразовании Министерства соскочил на такую тему.  
\- Давно уже ходят слухи, что вы готовы жениться на мисс Уизли.  
\- И кто же распускает эти слухи? – нахмурился Гарри.  
\- То есть вы отрицаете этот факт? – глаза Риты загорелись. – Кто же тогда ваша избранница?  
\- Когда мне понадобится репортаж о моей личной жизни, я обязательно обращусь к вам, - холодно сказал Гарри.

***

В целом, по мнению Гарри, интервью прошло удовлетворительно, даже несмотря на провокации Риты. По окончании Кингсли пригласил его к себе в кабинет «поговорить по душам», а уже из министерства Гарри отправился на Диагон-аллею, присмотреть подарок Хагриду. Еще с утра он отправил Джулию с письмом к лесничему, в котором написал, что собирается его навестить. К счастью, его почти не узнавали, и Гарри благополучно купил большую фляжку с изображением летящего гиппогрифа, держащего в лапах зонтик. Он и не ожидал такой удачной покупки.

Утром, когда Гарри спускался в столовую, увидел выходящего из кухни Малфоя. Тот при виде Гарри яростно раздул тонкие ноздри и потряс зажатым в руке «Ведьмополитеном».  
\- Поттер, - прорычал Драко, - ты вроде собрался стать весомой политической фигурой, так какого лысого тролля ты даешь Скитер подобные интервью?!

Гарри прошел в столовую и сел на стул, глядя на Малфоя, остановившегося посреди комнаты.

Драко открыл журнал, и Гарри с изумлением увидел на обложке журнала свою колдографию, на которой он скромно улыбался и, потупив глаза, подносил к губам чашку чая с молоком.  
\- Я не давал никаких интервью для «Ведьмополитена»! - возмутился Гарри. – Скитер готовила статью для «Ежедневного пророка», и ее проверил Кингсли, прежде чем отдать в печать.  
\- То есть ты не говорил Рите, что не собираешься жениться на мелкой Уизли?  
\- Эмм… - Гарри смутился. – И что? Она спросила, я ответил, что нет, вот и всё.  
\- Гарри Поттер не только величайший маг современности, Герой и Победитель, но и скромный, очаровательный юноша с самыми прекрасными зелеными глазами и чувствительным сердцем, - с сарказмом прочитал Драко, - являющийся завидным женихом, ответил на несколько моих вопросов специально для читательниц «Ведьмополитена». Он с негодованием опроверг слухи, что его невестой считается юная Джинни Уизли, сказав, что ее семья совершенно не соответствует его статусу.  
\- Что?! – завопил Гарри, подскочив к Малфою и выхватывая из его рук журнал. – Я и близко не говорил подобной чуши!

Он стал быстро пробегать глазами статью:  
\- … его изумрудные глаза наполнились слезами… Тьфу ты!… в поиске достойной избранницы… скорбь по погибшим друзьям заполонила его сострадательную душу… отсутствие очков… раньше было желанием привлечь к себе внимание… изменение гардероба… древние традиции… заметила на его руке браслет, похожий на обручальный… Что?!  
Гарри с отвращением отшвырнул журнал и закрыл лицо руками:  
\- Вот дрянь! Я не говорил ей ничего этого! Веришь?!  
Драко подошел ближе к сидящему на стуле Поттеру и вздохнул:  
\- Конечно верю. Ты же знаешь, что со Скитер нужно быть очень осторожным в выражениях? Когда ты только успел?  
\- Драко, - простонал Гарри, - говорю же, я ей ничего не говорил, интервью для «Ежедневного пророка» происходило в присутствие Кингсли, а остальное она домыслила. Откуда у тебя вообще этот журнал?  
\- Мама выписывает. Это же журнал для волшебниц, в нем печатают статьи о модных тенденциях в одежде и разнообразные «женские истории», она любит иногда почитать подобное.

Гарри вспомнил, что миссис Уизли тоже выписывала «Ведьмополитен» ради кулинарных рецептов. Он поморщился:  
\- И что теперь делать?  
Драко пожал плечами и провел рукой по его волосам:  
\- А что ты сделаешь? Дашь еще одно интервью? Про тебя, Поттер, писали, пишут и будут писать. Хорошо хоть в «Ежедневном пророке» статья нормальная вышла, может, хоть она сгладит впечатление от этого бреда?

Гарри прижался к Малфою, уткнувшись лицом в приятно пахнущую свежестью мантию чуть пониже груди, и обхватил его руками.  
В коридоре послышался шум и вопли Кричера, дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в столовую вломился Рон, размахивая уже знакомым номером «Ведьмополитена».  
\- Какого лысого тролля, Гарри?! Какого?! – завопил он; его лицо, и так красное от гнева, стало совсем багровым, он открывал, закрывал рот, и Гарри казалось, что сейчас потеряет сознание.  
Но Рон взял себя в руки и выдавил:  
\- Конечно, мы не подходящая для тебя семья… Ты ж теперь с Малфоями крутишь!  
Гарри расцепил руки с талии Драко и встал:  
\- Мерлин, Рон, хоть ты не начинай. Ты что, Скитер не знаешь? Я не давал никакого интервью для «Ведьмополитена» - только для «Ежедневного пророка». Да я и там почти ничего не говорил, с ней в основном беседовал Кингсли.  
Рон был обижен за свою семью, и разговор с ним выходил не слишком удачным, но в конце концов, зная Риту Скитер, он все-таки согласился с Гарри, что тот такого не говорил.

Рон вернулся в магазин, а Гарри под причитания Кричера сел завтракать. Не успел он прожевать первый кусочек, как домовик явился объявить «о мисс Гермионе Грейнджер».  
Гарри отложил вилку под недовольным взглядом Малфоя и встал навстречу Гермионе, ожидая взбучки. Гермиона явно была взволнована, но о статье ни слова не говорила, она устроилась рядом с Гарри за столом и мялась, словно не зная, как начать разговор. На нее это было непохоже, и Гарри решился заговорить о неприятной теме первым:  
\- Гермиона, я не говорил все те глупости о семье Уизли, что напечатали в том дурацком журнале.  
\- А, ты об этом? – отмахнулась Гермиона. – Конечно не говорил, я же знаю тебя, Гарри.  
\- Так ты не из-за статьи пришла?  
\- Нет, - потупилась подруга и вытянула левую руку, демонстрируя на безымянном пальце аккуратное колечко с небольшим камнем.

В отличие от Гарри, Драко сориентировался сразу:  
\- Так тебя нужно поздравлять или выражать соболезнования?  
Гермиона гневно взглянула на него:  
\- Твое мнение, Малфой, меня вообще не интересует! Я к Гарри пришла!  
\- Эмм… так… Гермиона, так что, Рон тебе сделал предложение, я правильно понимаю?  
\- Правильно, - вздохнула Гермиона.  
\- Ты не рада или что?  
\- Сама не знаю, Гарри, - она положила голову ему на плечо, и Гарри пришлось отложить вилку, чтобы обнять ее, правда, аппетита все равно не было, - это вроде как помолвка.  
\- Что значит «вроде»? – вклинился Драко, который в жизни не терпел, чтобы его игнорировали.

Две пары глаз тут же уставились на него: зеленые – с предупреждением, карие – с возмущением.  
\- Гарри, мы можем поговорить наедине?  
\- Можем, конечно, - Гарри внутри до сих пор трясло после статьи и разговора с Роном, поэтому никаких желания или сил для выяснения отношений еще и с Гермионой у него не было, но и отказать ей он тоже не мог.  
\- Грейнджер, а у тебя это срочно? А то мы с Поттером уходить собирались.  
\- Ой, Гарри, прости, я совсем не подумала, что у тебя могут быть свои планы.  
Гарри стало стыдно, ведь Гермиона всегда, не жалея себя, всячески поддерживала его, что ж он теперь не сможет несколько минут уделить подруге? Он недовольно взглянул на Малфоя (куда это они собрались уходить?) и встал, потянув за собой Гермиону:  
\- Пошли в гостиную.  
Драко поджал губы, но промолчал.

Гарри усадил Гермиону на диванчик, а сам присел на корточки перед ней и взял ее руки в свои.  
\- Что не так? – озабоченно спросил он. – Не хочешь замуж за Рона?  
\- Не знаю, мне страшно, - на глазах Гермионы выступили слезы.  
\- Почему? Не любишь его больше?  
\- Люблю, но, понимаешь, это вроде как будто мы совсем взрослые, своя семья, так странно, мы ж еще молодые совсем, я учиться хочу, а тут замуж…  
\- Но свадьба же не завтра, так чего бояться?  
\- Я и помолвки не хотела так рано, но когда Рон вчера предложил, не могла же я отказаться, он бы очень обиделся.  
Гарри сел рядом с Гермионой и обнял ее одной рукой:  
\- Он сам переживает, поверь, и сам не готов, но панически боится тебя потерять, вот и спешит. Для него эта помолвка – гарантия того, что ты никуда не денешься.  
Гермиона фыркнула:  
\- Я и так никуда не собираюсь, вон в Америке даже на кулинарные курсы записалась.  
\- Да что ты говоришь?! – хохотнул Гарри. – Для Рона это будет приятный сюрприз.  
Гермиона тоже улыбнулась и немного успокоилась:  
\- Пойду я, Гарри, а то у тебя планы.  
\- Нет у меня никаких планов, кого ты слушаешь!  
\- Конечно, - усмехнулась Гермиона, - то-то, как я ни приду, Малфой всегда у тебя.  
\- Ничего не всегда.

\- Ну да, - Гермиона встала и пошла к дверям. – Кстати, всё спросить забываю, а как тебе удалось избавиться от портрета миссис Блэк из прихожей, он же был прикреплен заклинанием вечного приклеивания?  
\- Кричера уговорил сделать картинную галерею на чердаке и снести туда портреты со всего дома, когда мы летом ремонтом занимались.  
\- И он согласился?- шепотом уточнила Гермиона.  
\- Согласился, - улыбнулся Гарри, - оборудовал там всё, словно в музее, по стенам их развесил, ходит туда иногда общаться. А самое главное, во всем остальном доме нет больше ни одной картины, им некуда перейти, чтоб за мной или моими гостями шпионить, могут только в гости друг к другу в рамы ходить.  
\- Здорово придумал!  
\- Повезло, что Кричер согласился, потому что сам я портрет Вальбурги Блэк снять не смог бы, а если бы попытался уничтожить, неизвестно, как он отреагировал бы, уж очень он трепетно к ней относился.

***

\- Ушла Грейнджер? – прохладно поинтересовался Драко, когда Гарри вернулся в столовую.  
\- Ушла.  
\- Твой завтрак уже остыл, может, скажешь домовику, чтобы свежее принес?  
\- Не хочу, аппетит что-то пропал, - уныло ответил Гарри, вспомнив о статье в «Ведьмополитене».  
Дома оставаться тоже не хотелось, стены начали ощутимо давить, но пойти на Диагон-аллею - только ухудшить настроение, с другой стороны, можно было выйти отвлечься в маггловский Лондон.

\- Поттер, что за упадническое настроение?  
Тут Гарри пришло в голову, что можно было бы понизить настроение Малфою, а то что-то он слишком бодрый.  
\- Малфой, я тут надумал прогуляться, ты со мной?  
Драко с подозрением прищурился:  
\- Что это ты задумал?  
\- Малфой! Невежливо отвечать вопросом на вопрос.  
\- Да конечно, Поттер, с тебя ж глаз нельзя спускать, иначе тут же вляпаешься в очередное…  
\- Фу, Малфой, ты же аристократ! Я всего лишь хотел предложить тебе сходить за калейдоскопом, - невинно заметил Гарри.  
\- К магглам? – уточнил Драко.  
\- К ним, - с усмешкой подтвердил Гарри.  
\- А у меня нет маггловской одежды, - нагло заявил Драко.  
\- А как же вы на вокзал приезжали, чтобы пройти на платформу 9 и ¾?  
\- Отводящие наводили, а как еще?  
\- Ладно, нам все равно нужно всего лишь чуть-чуть трансфигурировать наши зимние мантии в маггловские плащи. Сейчас магглы чего только не носят, никто и внимания не обратит.  
Драко с сомнением поднял бровь: видимо, он и мысли не допускал, что на него могут не обратить внимания.

Вообще-то Гарри Лондона не знал: никто его сюда на экскурсии не возил. Дурсли какие-либо развлечения исключили из его жизни напрочь, один-единственный раз взяли с Дадли в зоопарк, и то, только потому, что миссис Фигг не могла с ним остаться. А когда он поступил в Хогвартс, так и совсем не до того стало: то учеба почти десять месяцев, то у Уизли, то взаперти либо у Дурслей, либо в доме Блэков. Но по крайней мере он мог в маггловском мире ориентироваться.

Малфою в огромном магазине игрушек «Хэмлизе» понравилось, даже несмотря на толпы магглов. Он, конечно, виду не подавал, но Гарри и сам видел по его заблестевшим от удовольствия глазам. Гарри купил ему выбранный калейдоскоп, и чувствуя, что таки проголодался, хотел затащить в кафе, но тут уж Малфой уперся и ни за что не соглашался идти травиться маггловской пищей.  
\- Не отравился бы, - бормотал недовольный Гарри, когда они шли по улице.  
\- А это что? – заинтересовался Драко.  
\- Парк развлечений, хочешь сходим?  
\- Там магглы развлекаются? – с подозрением уточнил Драко.  
Видимо, по части развлечений магглов у Драко было свое мнение и явно нелицеприятное.  
\- Ага, пошли, посмотришь. Да не бойся ты!  
\- С чего бы мне их бояться?

***

Строго говоря, «Парк развлечений» – какое-то неуместное название для этого места.  
Драко с любопытством огляделся. Да, парк – это точно. Старые, вымощенные камнем дорожки, уютно проложенные между трехсотлетними дубами, сейчас были старательно очищены от снега, причём снег не вывозили, а использовали здесь же: повсюду и дети, и взрослые лепили снеговиков и снежные тоннели. Там и сям стихийно возникали «снежные битвы», от снежков случайных прохожих укрывали небольшие валы. Хотя какое там «укрывали», когда холодные снаряды летели и с той, и с другой стороны?

Каток издалека звал музыкой и сиянием гирлянд, а чуть отойти – уже слышались иные мелодии, манящие посетить аттракционы и карусели, еще дальше, на другом краю парка, возвышалось включенное только на несколько праздничных дней зимы колесо обозрения. У колеса была своя музыка и свои привлекающие огни, но они ничуть не перебивали напевов, несущихся отовсюду.

\- Как тебе здесь?

Оживленный Поттер притащил Драко к катку, и Малфой с изумлением смотрел, как чокнутые магглы рассекают на лезвиях, прикрепленных к обуви.  
\- Ты так тоже можешь? – поинтересовался он, глядя, как раскрасневшаяся девчонка недалеко от них так завертелась волчком, что искры из-под коньков полетели. Ну хорошо, не искры, а размолотый лезвиями лед.  
\- Откуда? – засмеялся Гарри. – Кто б мне коньки купил? Может, если б Дадли, моему кузену, купили, то и мне б потом по наследству достались, а так, увы.

Гарри затянул Малфоя в увитую гирляндой кабинку смотрового колеса, где они не столько обозревали старинный парк и его окрестности, сколько одуряюще много целовались. Как-то само вышло: только что, смеясь, смотрели на открывающиеся сверху виды и вдруг - раз: встретились глазами, притянулись руками, губами.

На карусели Драко слегка замутило, и перепуганный Гарри, усадив бледного до зелени парня на скамейку, долго обмахивал его планом парка и пару раз бегал за шипучкой. Поттер присел на корточки перед скамьей и заглядывал в глаза, держал в теплой руке холодные пальцы.  
\- Не понимаю, ты такие финты на метле делаешь, как тебя могло укачать?  
\- Это всё магглы, - открестился Драко, отпивая странный напиток.  
Стрельбу в тире они оба позорно провалили, при этом Поттер ворчал, что на винтовке явно сбит прицел. Драко ни о каких прицелах понятия не имел, а потому свои пять кнатов в бурчание не вносил, зато оторвался как следует в том тире, где были арбалеты. Вот уж где Гарри, раскрыв рот, наблюдал, как изнеженная, по логике, рука уверенно расстреливала мишень за мишенью.

Игрушки, охапкой вынесенные из тира, были тут же розданы ребятне, устроившей паре перекрестный огонь снежками, а самого страшненького мехового слоника, чем-то похожего на Тантибуса сиреневого цвета, запульнули в толпу подростков, откуда немедленно прилетела конфета, точным попаданием приземлившаяся в руки Малфоя. Конфету пару раз лизнули с одного бока и великодушно отдали Поттеру, радостно захрустевшему леденцом.

Леденца хватило ровно до длинного здания, на котором мастерски были закреплены растяжки с какими-то кривыми и клыкастыми рожами. Растяжки закрывали и окна, и даже вход, около которого нерешительно топталась пара: симпатичная девушка в веснушках и высокий тощий парень в полосатом шарфе.  
\- И что тут? – Малфой безо всякого трепета уставился на скалившуюся физиономию с заляпанными кровью клыками, красовавшуюся на двери.

Тощий парень покосился на самоуверенного блондина, явно не впечатлившегося нарисованными страхами, а девушка боязливо заглянула в щелку двери:  
\- Там комната ужасов, - сказала она, по-видимому, намереваясь от души побояться внутри, и с силой вцепилась в руку своего спутника, - пошли, Адам! Ну пошли, - канючила она.  
Из глубины здания раздался оглушительный визг, девушка от неожиданности подпрыгнула и нервно рассмеялась, но парень, явно не желающий то ли тратить деньги, то ли испытывать себя на мужество, решительно потащил ее прочь, бормоча что-то про желание сберечь кое-чьи нервы.

Малфой скептически поднял бровь.  
\- Что, ужасов там только одна комната? И зачем это?  
\- Нет, конечно, всё это здание начинено чем-то, что может напугать посетителей. Но мы-то с тобой не боимся? – весело сказал Гарри, стараясь перекричать очередной визг-вопль на несколько голосов. - Пойдем, будет весело!

И они зашли.  
Окна, закрытые растяжками, не пропускали свет, и разглядеть что внутри было проблематично.  
\- Приветствую вас, - старательно изображая зловещее завывание сказал некто, в темном плаще с красным подбоем и светящимися фосфором клыками во рту, - в нашей обители ужасов!  
\- И вам того же, - рассеянно отозвался Драко, который, прищурясь, изучал лаковые остроносые туфли и потрепанные брюки у встретившего их персонажа. Фрак у субъекта тоже видал лучшие дни и слегка пах нафталином, но удивления не вызывал, а вот цилиндр на гладко зачесанной шевелюре заставил Малфоя издать смешок:  
\- А вы, собственно, кто, мистер?  
Молодой мужчина пафосно закинул край плаща на плечо и, отставив ногу, провыл:  
\- Внемлите мне, смертныеее! Я – граф Дракула!  
\- Кто?! – возмутился самозванцем молодой маг, но толком вознегодовать не успел, Гарри, смеясь, закрыл ему ладонью рот и прошептал, что позже объяснит.  
\- Пройдите и испытайте магию и ужас нашего дворца! – «Дракула» ловко подталкивал обоих парней куда-то вглубь. – Вы еще пожалеете, что проникли в мой замок!  
\- Какой еще заммм… - рот слишком разговорчивого посетителя снова закрыла твердая рука.  
Драко вывернулся.  
\- Поттер, - прошипел он, - ты хоть руки мыл?

Парни передвигались мелкими шажками, почти в полной темноте, которую едва рассеивала светящаяся паутина с резиновыми пауками на ней - Малфой не замедлил проверить, подпрыгнул и случайно оборвал пластмассовую паучью сеть, которую предъявил, а лучше сказать пихнул под нос Гарри:  
– Поттер, это что – больничное отделение для свихнувшихся? Этот псих графом прикидывается, пауки непонятно из чего. Я что – этого должен пугаться?  
Гарри очень старался не ржать в голос, когда, кое-как присобачив на место сорванное, стал объяснять, в чем смысл Комнаты страха, а в это время новоявленный вампир провыл у них за спиной:  
\- Я поймал вашего предшественника, о безумные путешественники, и разрубил его на кусочки!  
Неожиданно сильные ладони схватили обоих парней за кисти рук и ткнули их во множество чего-то скользкого и плотно-круглого:  
\- Вот его глаза! – завопил голос «Дракулы» прямо в ухо Малфою.  
Драко вырвал руку:  
\- Ага, и сколько же глаз у него было? Я тут прямо закопался в этих… - он понюхал ладошку, - хм, пахнет фруктовым желе.  
Малфой аккуратно прихватил один «глаз» и, завернув его в носовой платок, спрятал в карман.

Гарри словно смешинка в рот попала, видно, начался отходняк от утреннего стресса. Он хохотал над каждой репликой сопровождающего и парирующими ответами Малфоя. Ну что смешного было в том, что «граф» икнул от удивления и тут же потащил их за руки к какой-то здоровенной миске в которой смутно угадывалось что-то червеобразное в, кажется, чем-то красном:  
\- А вот, - с интонацией «ага, попались!» рявкнул вампир, - его кишки!  
Малфой покопался в содержимом:  
\- Спагетти? Точно. Поттер, с томатным соусом!  
Слово «соус» вообще произвело фурор среди аудитории, ржать над заразительно булькавшим Гарри стал даже псевдоБатори.  
Он бы, конечно, не стал так веселиться, если бы в темноте заметил как наглый скептик, скрытно вытер ладонь о «вампирский» плащ. Поймав укоризненную гримасу Поттера, Драко, не смутившись, пожал плечом и буркнул: «Ну, раз магией нельзя…»

Парней протащили в следующее помещение, слабо освещавшееся фосфоресцирующими муляжами черепов, и запихали в крошечную вагонетку:  
\- Вот тут сидите, - и граф торопливо ускакал обратно, встречать новых посетителей, - не выходите, если не хотите жуууткой гибели! – по привычке провыл он издалека.  
Где-то снова раздался визг, и парни расхохотались.

Вагонетка медленно ехала по рельсам, а перед лицами магов то пролетали «привидения» из простыней, то падал, громыхая пластиковыми костями, «жуткий» скелет, в небольших комнатках виднелись в полутьме те «чудовища» с пастями полными зубов (Драко у кого-то, напоминавшего василиска, жаждал вырвать клык и был весьма разочарован его искусственной природой), что были изображены на растяжках. Из ниш, скрежеща лебедкой, появлялись невиданные монстры, сшитые из меха неизвестных никаким наукам животных (впрочем, в учебнике по волшебным существам их тоже обнаружить вряд ли бы удалось).

У дракона из папье-маше из пасти вылетала строго дозированная струйка пламени, которая ненавязчиво осветила маленький огнетушитель, живо заинтересовавший Малфоя. Вагонетка неспешно ехала дальше, а Драко подпрыгивал у стены, стараясь достать баллон.  
\- Как они собирались тушить огонь, если до этой штуки не допрыгнуть? – возмущенно пыхтел он, а Поттер хихикал и тянул его за плащ назад. А поблизости вновь раздался вопль.  
\- Да кто там так орет? – решивший разгадать все тайны этого места, Малфой решительно двинулся вперед, спотыкаясь о рельсы и таща за собой на буксире рыдающего от смеха Гарри.

Как легко выяснилось, вопли неслись из небольших динамиков и имели один источник, потому как, когда любопытный Малфой зацепил ногой какой-то пыльный проводок, визг оборвался на середине и сразу наступила тишина, прерываемая разве что шипением огня, время от времени вылетавшим из дракона.  
Бесцеремонно присев на драконий хвост, Драко пошарил в кармане плаща и выудил две коробочки с шоколадными лягушками.  
\- Давай-ка на выход пробираться, - сказал он, протягивая Гарри одну из них и открывая свою, однако, попытки встать не сделал.  
\- Ты еще мимо пиратов не проезжал и в кривые зеркала не смотрелся, - отозвался Поттер, - хотя, что это я, кривые зеркала – это в комнате смеха.  
\- Ну да, - Драко, дожевав шоколадную лапку, уставился на медлившего есть Гарри, - мы тут еще не насмеялись вдоволь, ой! Лови!  
Шоколадная лягушка вылетела из коробочки и зависла над головами парней.  
\- Мерлин! – вскрикнул Поттер. - Она ж волшебная, ей нельзя на глаза магглам!  
А боггартово земноводное, не ведая ни о каких Статусах секретности, взмыло вверх и приземлилось под потолком.

\- Лучше бы я сам съел, - ворчал Драко, взбираясь на дракона и хлопая руками по стене.  
Коварная шоколадка двигаться с места не желала никак и вообще затаилась, изобразив грязный осенний лист.  
\- Может, ну ее к Мерлину? Магглы подумают, что настоящая и не заметят? – с надеждой продолжил он, встав на гребень дракона, короной высившийся на голове чудовища.  
\- Ага. В январе тут полно лягушек! И все по стенам скачут. Слушай, а давай мы ее растопим!  
\- А магглы не заметят, что мы колдуем?  
\- А мы не палочкой, смотри, у дракона какая штука из пасти торчит! Направим на эту паразитку, и будет тут шоколадная лужица!  
\- И не жалко?  
\- Лягушку?  
\- Своих сил. Думаешь легко эту штуку у него изо рта выломать?  
\- А зачем ломать? Мы повернем его целиком! Он легкий!

С энтузиазмом, которому могло найтись и лучшее применение, два «великих» разума магического мира взялись приводить план в действие. Однако дракон, будучи зацементированным в пол, оказал серьезное сопротивление.  
\- Отойди, - сказал Драко и со всего маху долбанул ногой по шее дракона, отчего та совершенно неожиданно легко повернулась вокруг своей оси, явив глазам магов скрытый механизм горелки.

Горелка не осталась в долгу, перед собственным рассекречиванием и повернулась к стене вместе с шеей. Пламя, видимо, будучи в сговоре с горелкой, повернулось туда же и вверх, внезапно увеличившись в размере и не только услужливо расплавив лягушку, но и проделав элегантную дыру в стене, на поверку оказавшуюся далеко не капитальной, а вовсе даже из тряпки, натянутой на каркас, чего по причине местной темноты увидеть сразу было невозможно.  
Тряпка-стена весело загорелась, Малфой азартно кинулся к огнетушителю, Поттер с горячностью сгреб его в охапку, а местечковый Дракула, вынырнувший из тьмы, завопил что-то нецензурное и явно угрожающее.

Унося ноги из Комнаты страха, оба парня ржали и прибавляли ходу, потому как у графа, мокрого с головы до ног (сработала пожарная сигнализация), явно появились замашки средневекового Батори – он на бегу обещал поджигателям такие ужасы, что святая инквизиция отдала бы концы от зависти.

\- Драко, ну что ты учудил? – смеялся Гарри, когда они выбрались из Комнаты ужасов.  
\- В смысле? – поднял брови Малфой, вытаскивая из кармана добычу и разворачивая платок.  
Гарри с удивлением увидел резиновый глаз с голубой радужкой, измазанный в какой-то искусственной слизи. Он прекрасно понимал, что это игрушка, но в душе поднялись воспоминания об Аласторе Хмури и его волшебном глазе, который Гарри тогда украл из Министерства и похоронил в лесу. Гарри сделал жалкую попытку взять себя в руки, но голос все равно немного дрогнул, когда он сказал:  
\- Что и следовало доказать! Малфой – невоспитанный зануда с задатками домушника.  
Уже собиравшийся возмутиться наглым поклепом Драко внимательно посмотрел на Поттера и спросил:  
\- Что случилось? И главное, когда?  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Гарри и отвел взгляд. – Нагулялся? Может, пойдем домой?

Драко завернул глаз в платок и снова спрятал в карман.  
\- Пойдем. Здесь можно откуда-то аппарировать?  
\- Зачем тебе это… этот глаз?  
Драко пронзительно посмотрел на Поттера и схватил его за руку:  
\- Так, пошли.  
Он, оглядываясь по сторонам, потянул его в кусты за павильоном с Комнатой страха.  
\- Вот, вроде нормальное место и магглов нет, - Драко аппарировал их на крыльцо дома Блэков, даже не задумавшись, что впервые в жизни провел парную аппарацию. – Кричер! – завопил он войдя в прихожую. – Принимай хозяина, обед ему, живо!

***

Дами погладил бочок мягкого кожаного рюкзачка, полученного от Ромулуса в подарок на Новый год, - удобная и нужная вещь.  
Сам Ром крутился всё время рядом: и готовить помогал, и, если куда Дами нужно пойти, сопровождал, развлекая по дороге. Вот и сейчас вышел ненадолго: Дами обмолвился, что ему для украшения пирога нужно несколько ягод рябины. Как это расценивать, Дамьян не знал: неужели у Ромулуса к нему серьезные чувства проснулись, или это его внутренний волк тянется к своей Паре?

На улице раздались вопли, рычание, детские крики: шум стоял такой, что испуганный Дами мгновенно выскочил из дома и понесся в ту сторону. Навстречу валила толпа: обернувшиеся вперемежку с людьми, некоторые несли на руках плачущих, перепуганных детей, а Титу еще с парой парней тащили окровавленное тело.

\- Нет, нет, - зашептал Дами, качая головой, - только не он, пожалуйста.  
Дамьян подбежал к побелевшему брату:  
\- Как?!  
\- Медведь-шатун, - прояснил тот, - и откуда только взялся? Там малышня сама гуляла, хорошо, что Ром зачем-то туда пришел…  
«Не хорошо! Совсем не хорошо!» - хотелось крикнуть Дами, но это было бы нечестно, поэтому он сказал:  
\- Ему нужно обернуться.  
\- Нужно, но он не приходит в себя, тут даже наша целительница не поможет, слишком он много крови потерял, - рыкнул Титу.  
\- Так давай я за ведьмой к магам сбегаю!  
\- Никуда ты не побежишь! – отрезал брат. – Заносите осторожней.

Ромулуса занесли к ним в дом, так как это было значительно ближе, чем тащить его к местной знахарке, уложили на кровать. Как-то совершенно не задумываясь, Дами распахнул дверь в свою комнату и скинул покрывало. Вот и сбылась его мечта: Ромулус в его постели, умирающий не от любви к нему, а от потери крови.

Всё, что было в ее силах, целительница сделала, да только раны были таковы, что не оставляли надежды.  
\- Я ничем больше помочь не могу, его только оборот может спасти, а в сознание он не приходит и уже слишком много крови потерял, - устало сказала она замершим под стенкой братьям, - если бы была у него Пара, то помогла бы ему обернуться.  
\- Это как? – встрепенулся Дами.  
\- Истинным не нужно быть в сознании, они друг друга где угодно и когда угодно почувствуют, - пожала она плечами. – Пойду я, поищу дома, может, в записях старых что найду.  
Она ушла, и Титу поднялся, посмотрел на друга:  
\- Ладно, сбегаю я за ведьмой в Век Урсул, вдруг она согласится.  
Дами схватил его за руку:  
\- Стой!  
\- Что такое? И так слишком много времени потеряли.  
\- Я сам попробую…  
\- Что попробуешь? – Титу смотрел на младшего брата с недоумением.  
\- Вернуть его, - голос Дами стал еле слышным. – Я его Пара.  
Титу молча смотрел, но во взгляде не было недоверия, и Дами вздохнул с облегчением:  
\- Только я не знаю как и боюсь.  
\- Не бойся, братишка, - Титу сжал его плечо и потянул поближе к кровати, - иди к нему, почувствуй, ты сам поймешь, всё получится.

Дами, стараясь не смотреть на страшные рваные раны, залепленные мазью, положил одну руку Ромулусу на сердце, второй обхватил за запястье. Его окатил ужас - сердце под рукой не билось, и он положил голову на грудь Ромулусу, стараясь не сильно давить: почти неслышное туканье раздалось под ухом. Зажмурив глаза, не замечая вытекающих слез, он пытался своей душой найти душу Рома, он звал его, призывая вернуться, обернуться, выжить. Ему казалось, что он проваливается в темную бездну, в которой посверкивали редкие огоньки и был слышен только один крик: «Вернись! Пожалуйста! Ты так нужен мне! Вернись!» Очнулся Дами от того, что чей-то мокрый гладкий язык вылизывал его лицо, соленое от слез, он отпихнулся, почувствовав под рукой густой мех, и открыл глаза.


	27. Визит к Хагриду, или Спасение Ромулуса

Кричер, озабоченно поглядывая на хозяина, проворно собрал на стол. И теперь Гарри и Драко, сидя напротив друг друга, делали хорошие мины при плохой игре: Гарри ковырялся в своей тарелке, уже не чувствуя голода – как всегда вина накатила исподволь, ну и что, что на самом деле он не убил ни одного человека, даже Волдеморт откинулся от своего собственного заклятия. Все равно он ее чувствовал: ведь Хмури «Грозный глаз» погиб в операции «Cемь Поттеров», а значит, пусть косвенная, но вина Гарри была!

\- Поттер, ешь уже, - с плохо скрываемой заботой в голосе сказал Драко.  
Гарри даже головы не поднял, продолжая размазывать по тарелке печеный картофель и перемешивая его с молодой вареной морковкой и зеленым горошком. Странно всё это… Вот чего Малфой, спрашивается, так о нем беспокоится? Еще и ходит каждый день, заняться ему нечем, что ли?  
\- Малфой, а чего ты так ко мне зачастил? Чаще приходишь, чем мои друзья, - сказал Гарри и поморщился, очень уж негостеприимно получилось.

Драко сжал вилку и хмуро посмотрел на Поттера:  
\- Ты ж мой жених, куда мне ходить еще? Мои родители странно бы на меня посмотрели, если бы мы не встречались каждый день.  
\- Ну да, только я не в том плане, я как раз не против, чтоб ты приходил, - Гарри действительно чувствовал себя в компании Малфоя на редкость живым, да и целоваться с ним было одно удовольствие, хотя вот об этом он старался не думать. – Я о том, что ты прикрылся мной, чтоб избежать разговоров о невестах и встреч с ними, правильно?  
Драко недовольно поджал губы:  
\- Правильно, и что?  
\- То, что ты же хотел, наверное, встречаться с друзьями, так что, если нужно, можешь из моего дома к ним ходить.  
\- С какими еще друзьями, Поттер?! – Драко швырнул вилку на стол. – У меня отродясь не было никаких друзей! Ты! Ты был первым и единственным человеком, которому я предложил дружбу!

Гарри чувствовал себя неуютно, ну да, он в Хогвартсе и не сомневался, что Крэбб и Гойл вовсе не друзья – статус не тот, но Малфоя на Слизерине уважали и за род, и за знания, и он со своими общался нормально, но друзья… Это страшно, когда у тебя нет друзей, у Гарри у самого до одиннадцати лет их не было, но у него и семьи не было, в отличие от Малфоя.

Чтобы как-то сгладить неловкость, Гарри предложил:  
\- Поедешь со мной завтра к Хагриду?  
Драко поперхнулся, даже гнев прошел:  
\- Поттер, ну ты даешь. Вот подумай сам, что я забыл у этого полувеликана?  
\- Не обзывай его! Просто в гости сходим.  
\- Я не обзываю – я констатирую факт. А что, Уизел с Грейнджер отказались?  
\- Я их не спрашивал.  
\- Ну так спроси, это уместнее будет, но, Поттер, если они не смогут, тогда скажешь мне, - я отправлюсь с тобой, к Хагриду твоему не пойду, просто поброжу там.  
\- Малфой, январь месяц! Где ты бродить собрался?  
\- Не переживай, придумаю что-то. А вообще мне уже пора, - Драко встал и, глядя на Поттера, непроизвольно облизнул губы, заметив, что тот так и прикипел глазами к ним.  
\- Погоди, Кричер сейчас чай подаст и наверняка приготовил что-нибудь специально для тебя, - сглотнув, сказал Гарри.  
Драко самодовольно ухмыльнулся и сел на место:  
\- Любит меня твой домовик, ничего не попишешь.

Кричер, как услышал, тут же материализовался, выставляя на стол блюдо с лимонным паем с меренгой.  
\- Откушайте, молодой мистер Малфой, - заподхалимничал домовик, наливая Драко в чашку чай с молоком.  
\- Кричер, а смотри, что у меня есть. Accio, калейдоскоп!  
Из прихожей прилетел калейдоскоп, который Драко себе купил в маггловском магазине, точнее купил Поттер, откуда у Драко маггловские деньги?

У Кричера хлынули слезы, когда Драко протянул ему игрушку:  
\- Видишь, почти как твой.  
\- Молодой мистер Малфой предложил посмотреть никчемному Кричеру свой калейдоскоп, - захлебываясь слезами, забормотал домовик. – Кричер недостоин такой чести! Молодой мистер Малфой так добр!  
\- Так, поосторожней со своими соплями, - предупредил Драко. – Что ты тут развел? Заберу сейчас!  
Гарри, полный радостного удивления, смотрел на Малфоя: он никак не ожидал, что тот может быть таким… таким простым, человечным, что ли.

Они съели нежнейший десерт, и Драко начал прощаться:  
\- Сообщишь мне завтра, как у тебя решился вопрос с Хогвартсом.  
\- Ладно, - Гарри провел его до камина и теперь смотрел, как тот тщательно прячет калейдоскоп.  
\- И позовите с собой этого… второго близнеца, ему полезно будет.  
\- Джорджа? Ты что, там же Фред погиб, он не согласится!  
\- Ты предложи сначала, иногда для того, чтобы начать жить, нужно вернуться туда, где… - Драко замолчал, набрал дымолетного порошка и кинул его в камин: - Малфой-мэнор.

А Гарри задумался, что не договорил Малфой. Он прошел в кабинет и написал записки Рону и Гермионе. Решив, что Кричеру и так уже достаточно впечатлений, сам отнес их и привязал к лапке Джулии.  
\- Вот, отнесешь письма Рону и Гермионе, - Гарри погладил ее по шелковым перышкам. – Как ты тут, малышка? Кричер выпускает тебя ночью полетать?

***

Как ни удивительно, но Джордж согласился отправиться с ними в Хогвартс, о чем и сообщило послание от Рона, принесенное утром верным Сычиком. Только Рон предупредил, что лучше попозже, чтобы они успели хоть полдня поторговать в магазинчике. Согласовав с ним и Гермионой время, Гарри написал Малфою, что после четырех его не будет.

В четыре Гарри аппарировал к воротам Хогвартса и встретился там с ребятами. Пожав руки Рону и хмурому Джорджу, он обнял Гермиону, в руках которой находилась довольно большая коробка.  
\- Это что?  
\- Подарок Хагриду, - зарделась Гермиона, но не стала уточнять, какой именно.

\- Надо было метлы прихватить, - забубнил Рон, когда им пришлось свернуть с утоптанной дороги, ведущей к Хогвартсу, и идти по снежной целине к домику лесничего.  
\- Можно было дойти до здания, оттуда к Хагриду ведет тропинка, - пропыхтела Гермиона, - хорошо хоть снег перестал идти.  
\- Как у него уроки проходят в такой мороз? – заговорил до сих пор молчавший Джордж.  
\- Джинни вам, наверное, писала, с шестого курса его предмет никто не взял, так что занимается только с третьими и четвертыми, - сказала Гермиона. – Надеюсь, он изменил свою программу в более безопасную сторону. Что вы смеетесь?!

Они подошли к хижине Хагрида, и Гарри постучал в дверь, за ней послышалась возня и приглушенный лай.  
\- Фу, Клык, ну! На место!  
Дверь распахнулась, и радостно улыбающийся Хагрид загреб их всех своими огромными ручищами в объятья:  
\- Проходите скорее, замерзли небось. Ох, как же я вас рад видеть, ребята! И Джордж с вами! Вот так сюрприз!  
В комнате пахло свежим хлебом и чем-то мясным.

Гермиона отдала коробку Хагриду и сняла зимнюю мантию, остальные тоже раздевались, вешая верхнюю одежду на крючки у двери.  
\- Что это?  
\- Это тебе, Хагрид, - заулыбалась Гермиона, - сама пекла.  
\- Да ты что! Вот спасибо! Проходите к столу, рассаживайтесь. Я тут рагу приготовил, будете?  
Гарри замотал головой, остальные тоже отказались, видимо, как и он, помнили попадающиеся в еде, приготовленной Хагридом, когти или клыки.  
\- Так не пойдет, друзья, - Хагрид выставил на стол большую бутылку Огненного виски.  
\- Что это, Хагрид? – пискнула Гермиона.  
\- Так, Гермиона, раз мы все собрались и Джордж с нами, помянуть Фреда бы нужно.  
Гермиона промолчала, недовольно поджав губы, Рон побледнел и украдкой глянул на брата, а Джордж весь напрягся и побелел, не отрывая глаз от бутылки, потом махнул обреченно рукой и хрипло сказал:  
\- А давайте.

Хагрид снял висящий под потолком копченый окорок, напластал его тонко ножом, принес буханку еще теплого хлеба, порезал всю и сделал неуклюжие бутерброды.  
Клык тихо подобрался к Джорджу и положил свою тяжеленную голову ему на колени.  
\- Берите вот, раз вы рагу не хотите.  
Бутерброды оказались на удивление вкусными, Гарри и не заметил, как проглотил один и потянулся за следующим. Хагрид плеснул в большие кружки по чуть-чуть Огневиски, себе налил полную:  
\- Ну давайте, за Фреда. Хороший парень он был, замечательный просто, шутник редкостный и умница при этом.

Гарри почему-то вспомнилось, как два года назад он с Хагридом и Слагхорном так же сидели здесь в хижине и поминали Арагога. Правда, постепенно тосты становились всё пышнее и пошли уже за Хогвартс, за Дамблдора, за эльфийское вино и за него самого. И он очень надеялся, что в этот раз до такого не дойдет. Слава Мерлину, не дошло, бутылка закончилась, следующую Хагрид доставать не стал, вместо этого повесил на крючок в камине закопченный чайник и поставил на стол тарелку с кексами и тыквенный пирог собственного приготовления.  
В Гермиониной коробке оказалось печенье, которое Хагрид высыпал в миску, поставив ее на стол. Он тут же закинул горсть себе в рот, захрустел и показал большой палец:  
\- Отлично, Гермиона.

Печенье было вырезано в виде различных фигурок, и Гарри взял себе одно, пытаясь догадаться, кого именно оно изображает.  
Хагрид выставил на стол чашки и большую банку с вареньем, разлил чай:  
\- Ну что ж вы, угощайтесь. Бери кексик, Гарри.  
Гарри прекрасно помнил несъедобные кексы Хагрида и только улыбнулся, он попробовал укусить печенье Гермионы, но по твердости оно было сравнимо с теми самыми кексиками или камнем.

Хагрид рассказывал о Хогвартсе, о том, как идет его постепенное восстановление, об уроках по Уходу за магическими животными, которые он вел, расспрашивал Джорджа про магазинчик, а Гарри и Гермиону про учебу.  
\- Так что, Гарри, я вот недавно интервью твое прочитал. С Джинни ты типа уже не встречаешься, да? А есть кто другой на примете?  
\- Хагрид, - неверяще сказал Гарри, - ты что, читаешь «Ведьмополитен»?  
Хагрид озадаченно почесал голову:  
\- Так я это… услышал, как преподаватели обсуждали за завтраком, ну и взял журнальчик у Помоны Спраут. Ты ж, Гарри, если жениться соберешься, на свадьбу позовешь-то?  
\- Позову, - улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - удовлетворенно вздохнул Хагрид. – А я вот тоже собираюсь.  
\- Что собираешься? – поинтересовался Рон, который все сильнее насупливался, и Гарри не мог понять, из-за того это, что поминали Фреда, упоминали Джинни не в статусе невесты или из-за разговора об учебе.  
\- Да сделал я это… предложение Олимпии, ну то есть мадам Максим, так что летом свадебку сыграем. Вы все приглашены.  
Гермиона взвизгнула и бросилась обнимать Хагрида, остальные тоже заулыбались и принялись поздравлять его.

Перед выходом Гарри вспомнил, что забыл о подарке, достал флягу, снял с нее уменьшающее заклинание и вручил растроганному Хагриду.  
Назад шли уже в темноте, Хагрид решил их проводить до ворот и нес фонарь, рядом с ним шли Гермиона и Джордж, Гарри и Рон отстали на пару ярдов.  
\- Ну? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Что? – повернулся к нему Рон.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- А, - махнул рукой Рон, - я-то ничего. Ты пробовал Гермионино печенье?  
\- Ну да, - поежился Гарри.  
\- Вот и я о том, - с тоской сказал Рон и тут же горячо добавил: - Гарри, оно такое же несъедобное, как те грибы или рыба, что она готовила в лесу.  
\- Она знает, Рон, и учится, вон на курсы кулинарные пошла.  
\- Да? – тут же повеселел Рон. – Хотя мне кажется, это бесполезно – не может быть человек идеальным во всем, а она и так и красивая, и умная, так что…  
\- Не отчаивайся, Рон, может, она еще выучится и готовить.  
\- Может, прогуляемся до Хогсмида и от мадам Розмерты вернемся камином по домам? Мне в Нору, хочешь со мной?  
\- Давай, - согласился Гарри, - в смысле, давай камином, а в Нору как-нибудь в другой раз, извини.

У ворот попрощались с остальными, Гермиона взглянула на них вопросительно, но ничего не сказала, аппарировав домой.  
\- Гарри, - начал Рон, как только они направились к Хогсмиду, - так у тебя с Малфоем несерьезно, да? Так поиграться?  
Гарри опешил:  
\- С чего такие выводы, Рон?  
\- Ну, когда Хагрид спросил, есть ли кто у тебя, ты ничего не сказал.  
\- Рон, ты знаешь, я очень люблю Хагрида, - вздохнул Гарри, - но он же совсем не умеет хранить секреты, а я пока не готов обнародовать свои отношения с Драко.  
\- Драко, значит, - процедил Рон.  
\- Ну это его имя, - Гарри было как-то неприятно обсуждать с Роном Малфоя.  
\- Странно всё это, ну да ладно, сам разберешься, не маленький, - махнул рукой Рон.

***

Когда Гарри вышел из камина и увидел вместо кухни гостиную, в первый момент решил, что ошибся адресом, но гостиная была знакома до последнего предмета, так что он сразу свернул на кухню выяснять у Кричера, с чего вдруг такие перемены.  
В кухне совершенно неожиданно обнаружился Малфой, который с улыбкой слушал Кричера и смотрел, как тот готовит. И Гарри совсем не ожидал, что его затопит внезапной радостью, что-то дрогнет в груди и по телу разольется тепло.

\- Малфой! Так это твоими стараниями у меня теперь камин срабатывает в гостиной, а не на кухне?  
\- И тебе привет, Поттер, - серые глаза Драко сияли, внутри что-то радостно оживилось при виде Поттера, и ничем другим, как влюбленностью в него, он назвать это не мог. – Вообще-то стараниями твоего домовика, но по моему совету. Неприлично же, Поттер, что гости должны через кухню проходить.  
\- Очень даже прилично, тут за ними Кричер присматривает, и вообще у меня камин только на ваш дом открыт.  
\- Серьезно? – Драко подошел ближе и теперь стоял в каком-то футе от Гарри. – А как же твои друзья?  
\- У Гермионы нет камина, так что и подключать нечего, а у Рона… - Гарри не знал, как сказать, что ему не хочется, чтобы миссис Уизли одолевала его своей чрезмерной заботой или Джинни вдруг нагрянула, пока у нее каникулы.

Но Малфой видно и так понял, ухмыльнулся и прижался губами на секунду к губам Гарри. Драко с детства отделял чувства от остальной сферы своей жизни, поэтому ему и удавалось в Хогвартсе эффективно вредить тому же Поттеру, к примеру. Отключив сострадание, он смог стать Пожирателем Смерти; ему фактически всегда приходилось подавлять всю свою добрую сторону. Потому и Оклюменция ему давалась легко, он мог отстраниться от обуревающих чувств, стать хладнокровным, в отличие от того же Поттера, все эмоции которого всегда были на поверхности, делая его слишком уязвимым. Вот и сейчас в его глазах Драко видел ответное чувство – взаимность, несмотря на ворчание, Поттер был рад видеть Драко, как и он его. И Малфой не знал, так ли уж это хорошо – ведь у них не может быть совместного будущего.

\- Хозяин Гарри, - как всегда некстати, влез Кричер, - переодевайтесь, мойте руки, я ужин как раз накрою.  
Гарри хмыкнул, с неохотой отрывая взгляд от Малфоя, и пошел в прихожую повесить зимнюю мантию.  
\- Кстати, всё спросить у тебя хотел, - начал за ужином Гарри, - почему твой отец не дал тут же объявление в прессу, когда узнал, что мы встречаемся?  
\- Он же не самоубийца, Поттер, - хохотнул Драко, - весь магический мир сразу бы ополчился на нас, да и поместье засыпали бы Вопиллерами.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Поттер, ну что за наивность? Никто не позволит встречаться Герою, спасшему всю магическую Британию от Темного лорда, с Пожирателем смерти.  
\- Ну знаешь ли! – уязвленно сказал Гарри. – Я никому не позволю лезть в мои личные отношения, хватит, что я позволил распоряжаться своей жизнью.  
\- Да кто тебя спрашивать будет? Тот же Шеклболт подберет тебе политически выгодную, чистокровную невесту и никуда ты не денешься.  
\- Может, я пока не собираюсь жениться!  
\- Так он подождет пару лет, не волнуйся.  
\- Мерлин, Малфой, какого же ты обо мне мнения! Неужели ты на самом деле считаешь, что такое возможно? А вдруг я вообще не соберусь жениться?  
\- Думаю, Министр и иже с ним всё провернут так тонко, что ты и не заметишь, как окажешься отцом семейства с кучей детишек.  
\- Я предпочту провести годы в поисках своей любви, чем в неудачном браке, - хмыкнул Гарри.

***

Ромулус жизнерадостно скакал по снегу, счастливо зарываясь в него носом, а потом скользя подбородком по насту. Взвизгивая и подкидывая какие-то веточки мордой, тут же ловил их на лету – энергия била из него ключом. Ничего не болело, мышцы и разум работали на удивление слаженно, столько сил, столько мощи! Ром втянул ноздрями вкусные зимние запахи и помчался навстречу ветру, принесшему с собой едва ощутимый на свежем воздухе аромат, присущий только одному существу. Его Дамьяну. Волчонок недалеко.

Дами сосредоточенно раскладывал костерок. Две уже освежеванные тушки зайцев лежали на снегу, в рюкзачке пара луковиц и морковка, котелок полон чистейшего снега. Скоро и Ром примчится.

Сейчас нужно перекусить. Один длинноухий будет сварен, второй преподнесен знахарке, куда-то ушедшей из дому. Домик ее рядом, но никто из оборотней никогда без приглашения не заходил в ее обитель, пусть даже дверь не закрыта, а просто подперта батожком.  
Причина появления здесь обоих молодых оборотней была странной: при всей бурлящей в крови Ромулуса силе у него появилось очень необычное затруднение.

Ром прискакал к небольшой поляне, откуда вовсю тянуло дымкой и запахом вкусного обеда, принюхался к избе Сэнды.  
\- Не приходила, - коротко и серьезно сказал Дами. – Иди сюда.  
Ромулус подскочил, игриво боднул головой свою Пару и отскочил, успев еще ткнуться мокрым носом парню в ухо.  
\- Щекотно! – вся серьезность с Дамьяна слетела, и он охватил обеими руками могучую шею своего парня. Тот шаловливо прикусил ему плечо, фыркнул в лицо и стал лизаться как собака, поставив обе передние лапы на плечи парнишки.  
\- Ты силу-то рассчитывай! – Дами для виду нахмурился, но не выдержал и снова разулыбался. – Кончай дурачиться, давай, я держу.  
И крепко сжал загривок Рома рукой. А оборотень вздохнул, сосредоточился… по роскошной мохнатой шубе пошли мучительные волны, дрожь… с натугой, с болью и с таким сжатием челюстей, что казалось, они вот-вот раскрошатся, Ромулус стал оборачиваться. С тех пор, как его помял шатун, это стало огромной проблемой.  
В звериный облик он уходил легко, привычно, почти не замечая, но вот обратно…

\- Выпей скорей! – отвар мелиссы, травки для оборотней не лечебной, но приятной на вкус, очень помогал справиться с сильной испариной и внезапным и яростным сердцебиением, возникавшим после оборота.  
Дами быстро вытер влагу заготовленным полотенцем и накинул на мускулистые плечи плед, предусмотрительно захваченный из дома.  
Настроение Рома заметно ухудшилось. Слабаком он быть не привык, а потому злился на себя и на весь свет за свою немощь. Да еще вот диковинное – без Дами оборот мог и совсем не выйти. Чем помогал этот черноволосый паренек, почему нужен был телесный контакт, чтобы оборот случился, понять было никак невозможно, но, хвала Аккэлии, хоть выяснилось быстро, что без Пары не получается приобрести человеческую форму.

Похлебка, как всегда, была очень вкусной. Парень, с голого плеча которого сполз плед, уплетал варево с таким азартом, словно три дня голодал.  
\- Ты так хорошо готовишь, - с виноватой улыбкой сказал он, опустошив половину котелка.  
Дами сидел, подперев голову кулаком, и улыбался, глядя на то, как любимый оборотень ест. Было очень спокойно, когда тот был рядом и занимался какими-нибудь совсем обыденными вещами.  
\- А ты? – Ром втянул носом парок остывающей еды.  
\- Не хочется, доедай.  
\- Давай пополам?  
Это тоже стало традицией в последние дни. Ромулус мог купить какое-нибудь лакомство, но Дамьян никогда не съедал его один. «Пополам?» - предлагал он, и почему-то копченое свиное ухо казалось втрое вкусней, если в него вгрызался второй. Если кататься с горки – то на одних санках, если греться у горячей печи – вместе. И через бессилие, и пытку оборота тоже совместно.

Они не обсуждали ту связь, что стала неразрывной, они не говорили слов любви, они не выглядели даже восторженными влюбленными.  
Просто между ними был очень прочный лад, такой, какой приобретают супруги в долгом браке. И Пара купалась в наслаждении общения, радуясь и почти не удивляясь общности мыслей. Один начнет фразу, другой подхватит. Один подумает, другой скажет.

***

От знахарки они шли плечом к плечу и молчали.  
Ромулус озадаченно и с тревожной радостью, свернувшейся недоверчивым котенком в груди, а Дами растерянно и с волнующим ожиданием.  
Они догадывались, но только седокосая Сэнда озвучила то, о чем и у того и другого мелькали мысли.

\- Тебя, лоб ты здоровенный, - ворчливо сказала знахарка всего несколько минут назад, - Истинная Пара признала. Теперь сторожко смотри, чтоб не задеть чем, не обидеть! Молоденький у тебя оборотненок, рановато ему еще с тобой постель делить!  
\- Так я подожду, - огорошенно брякнул Ром.  
Сэнда смерила его свирепым взглядом, а потом внимательно посмотрела на заалевшего ушами, но не опустившего глаз Дамьяна. Тот сразу понял, к чему вела ведунья.  
\- Нельзя ждать! – отрезала лекарка. – И так уж оборот еле делаешь. Теперь уж, раз вытащил тебя твой Пара с Той стороны, завершить обряд надоть! Возьмите вот… - добавила она, пихая в руки старшему склянку.  
Ромулус бережно держал в ладонях тонкий сосуд с плескавшимся в нем маслом.  
\- И поможет, и боль снимет. И заживит в случае чего, но ты, - Сэнда сжала сухонький кулачок и пихнула его под нос опасливо втянувшему голову в плечи Рому, - только попробуй навредить!  
Дами чуть улыбнулся – знахарка оборотню еле до плеча макушкой доставала, но тот и не подумал бы возразить, только кивал робко.  
\- Ну идите уж, не теряйте время-то…

Идти решили без оборота.  
Похудевший рюкзак с котелком и едва побрякивавшими ложками внутри за плечами, руки без варежек – одна в большой ладони, вторая в кармане. У Рома сумка через плечо – пустая, вся одежда на нем.  
Похрустывал снег под обувью, шагали по тропке в ногу, не торопясь, но и не задерживая шаг. Удобная тропа, широкая, натоптали к лекарке путь.

\- Дами, - негромко сказал Ромулус на ходу, - ты правда мне… ты согласен стать моим?  
Дамьян остановился на мгновение, развернул его за руку:  
\- Ром, - просто ответил он, - я уже твой. Я просто хочу стать твоим полностью.

***

В темноте теплой и уютной комнаты, на втором этаже, на застеленной кровати сидели двое. Они были обнажены и впервые стеснялись этого. Ромулус наконец решился, взял Дамьяна за плечи, и тот прильнул к своему Паре.  
А когда они разомкнули горящие губы, ладони продолжали гладить, ласкать, кружить, не дразня, не намекая, а открытым текстом говоря о желании, о любви и страсти.  
Как бы ни был осторожен Ром, склянка все же пригодилась.  
Но это, честное слово, было неважно – обряд был завершен, и никогда не разорвать этих уз, да разве может захотеть их разорвать Истинная Пара?

Утро заглянуло в окно и увидело двоих спящих в обнимку. А этим двоим в этот раз утро увидеть не довелось – они проснулись к обеду, да и то разбудил их Титу, который неверяще пялился на кровать какое-то время, а потом стыдливо юркнул за дверь и только оттуда решился позвать их поесть.


	28. Звезды в твоих глазах, или Похищение Гарри

В последний день каникул Гарри решил навестить крестника и заглянуть на Диагон-аллею попрощаться с Роном и Джорджем. Да и для Тедди там можно было приобрести гостинцы.

В принципе, ему удалось уговорить Кричера испечь специальное печенье для деток, у которых режутся зубки. Гарри в этом вопросе не разбирался и полностью доверился своему домовику. Печенье у Кричера вышло замечательное: крупное, чтобы малыш не мог засунуть целиком в рот, но при этом его удобно было держать в ручке, и пахло оно так вкусно, что Гарри тут же стянул одну печенюшку и откусил половину, то есть попытался откусить – по твердости оно вполне могло соревноваться с кондитерскими изделиями Хагрида или Гермионы. Оказалось, печенье нужно либо рассасывать как леденец, либо шкрябать потихоньку зубами, снимая верхний слой.

На Диагон-аллее Гарри купил крестнику мягкую игрушку - большого книзла фиолетового цвета с серым брюшком и такими же серыми глазами. Сначала он хотел идти в маггловский магазин, но Рон, когда он зашел к нему с Джорджем, отсоветовал, мол, на магические игрушки специально накладывают заклинания, чтоб малыши лучше засыпали и не капризничали. Книзл был такой замечательно мягкий и теплый, что Гарри стало грустно: в своем детстве он не мог похвастаться наличием хоть каких-нибудь мягких игрушек.

Гарри вернулся домой, скинул зимнюю мантию, забрал печенье и переместился камином в дом Андромеды Тонкс.

\- Гарри! Рада тебя видеть!  
\- Простите, что без предупреждения, - вдруг смутился Гарри.  
\- Ничего, камин всегда для тебя открыт. Чаю?  
\- Да, наверное. А Тедди спит? Вот, - он протянул Андромеде книзла и коробку с печеньем.  
\- Нет, не спит – играет в детской с Драко, так что можешь подняться и сам отдать игрушку.  
\- С Драко? – при звуке знакомого имени что-то мягко шевельнулось в груди.  
\- Да. Мы помирились с сестрой, - Андромеда светло улыбнулась. – Она мне написала, а потом навестила вместе с сыном. Мерлин мой! Мы не общались двадцать семь лет! Страшно подумать, как время летит. А Драко так я вообще никогда не видела. Хороший мальчик, даже удивительно, - Андромеда осеклась, но Гарри догадался, о чем она не договорила: «… что у Люциуса мог вырасти такой сын».

Они поднялись на второй этаж, и Андромеда приглашающе распахнула дверь. Гарри сделал шаг внутрь и замер, пытаясь подавить смех: Малфой сидел на полу спиной к нему, Тедди - напротив в той же позе и с такими же платиновыми волосами, между ними были разложены игрушечные фигурки магических животных. Драко брал каждую по очереди, нажимал, фигурка издавала характерный звук, Драко пытался его повторить, потом протягивал игрушку племяннику и уговаривал его издать такой же звук. Тедди, слыша это, радостно заливался смехом и хлопал в ладошки, словно говоря: «Еще!»

Драко снова сымитировал рев дракона, Гарри не выдержал и расхохотался, тот мгновенно взвился на ноги, выхватывая волшебную палочку, чем вызвал еще больший смех.  
\- Мерлин, Малфой, - замахал руками Гарри, - ну у тебя и реакция!  
Андромеда, стоя рядом, ласково улыбалась.  
\- Поттер.  
\- И тебе привет, - все еще смеясь, сказал Гарри.  
\- Пойдемте пить чай, дети? – предложила Андромеда и подхватила подковылявшего к ней внука на руки. – Тедди, посмотри, малыш, что тебе крестный принес.  
Гарри протянул крестнику книзла, который оказался почти с него ростом.

Они пошли к лестнице, и Гарри, посмеиваясь, заметил:  
\- Особенно мне понравилось то шипение соплохвоста, которое ты изображал, а дракон так вообще был бесподобен.  
\- Поттер!

За чаем, когда Андромеда в очередной раз отвлеклась на Тедди, Драко как бы невзначай сказал Гарри, что тот приглашен сегодня на обед в Малфой-мэнор. В принципе, Гарри понравилось там, миссис Малфой оказалась очень милая, да и мистер Малфой был вполне терпим, пока не задавал вопросы, на которые Гарри не знал ответа, и не сверлил этим своим пронзительным взглядом.

***

Обед у Малфоев прошел чудесно. Нарцисса, как и в первый раз, встретила Гарри у камина, обняла и расцеловала как родного, что было очень приятно: если закрыть глаза, то можно было представить, что так его обнимала бы собственная мама. Мистер Малфой к Гарри с неудобными вопросами, типа "а когда свадьба?" не обращался.  
Изюминкой обеда стал десерт, снова приготовленный лично Нарциссой – Валлийский пирог с клубникой. Гарри наслаждался сочетанием нежного лимонного бисквита с еще более нежным клубничным суфле.

\- Спасибо, мама, - Драко легко коснулся губами щеки Нарциссы, - мы наверх пойдем, посидим немного.  
\- Конечно, милый, - узкая ладонь ласково погладила платиновый шелк волос.

Комната Драко на втором этаже была совсем не такой, какой ее представлял себе Гарри. Нет, он не ждал, конечно, постеров с Пушками Педдл, но какие-нибудь античные штуковины или, к примеру, средневековые гобелены в золоченных рамах – вполне в духе старинной аристократической семьи.

Они прошли череду коридоров, поднялись на третий этаж и остановились перед изысканной двойной дверью.  
\- Готов, Поттер?  
\- У тебя там что, тролль с дубиной? – хмыкнул Гарри.  
Драко нагло ухмыльнулся и распахнул двери. Они оказались в довольно просторной гостиной, легкой и воздушной, если так можно сказать о комнате парня, потому что, несмотря на светлую серебристую отделку, чувствовалось, что комната не девичья. В чем-то она даже была аскетичной – никакой лишней мебели: светло-серый диван с двумя такими же креслами, большой стол у окна, под стенкой возле него книжный шкаф. Хотя Гарри не сомневался, что в поместье есть своя библиотека. Над диваном висела большая картина с изображением какого-то пейзажа, напротив располагался небольшой камин. Рядом с диваном была дверь, Драко распахнул ее:  
\- Спальня.  
Спальня тоже не была чрезмерно роскошной: кровать с неизменным балдахином, большой платяной шкаф, туалетный столик и уютное кресло у окна. Гарри загляделся на вытканное вручную покрывало.  
\- Мама вышивала, - сказал Драко, заметив, как Гарри разглядывает прихотливую вязь из травы, листьев и цветов, расцветивших плед.

На столике притулилась небольшая рамка с колдографией.  
Рамку, пока Гарри разглядывал комнату, Малфой неторопливо сначала положил «лицом» вниз, а затем и вовсе убрал в выдвигающийся ящик.

Они вернулись в гостиную, и Гарри завороженно уставился на картину над диваном.  
На картине был заснеженный лес, на который словно смотрели с высокой горы, а за лесом угадывалось огромное озеро или море.  
\- Это наше, - негромко сказал Драко, когда Гарри обернулся.  
\- Этот лес? Или пляж?  
\- Гора, с которой это всё видно. Там красиво очень. Только холодно. И попасть можно только через порт-ключ.  
\- А пешком?  
\- Она непроходимая.  
Гарри невольно протянул руку к холсту, словно хотел погладить его, но задержал руку. На полотне вечерело и небо было ясным, а еще, кажется, даже пахнуло холодом.  
\- Хочешь посмотреть поближе?

Легкое движение кистью руки, кончик палочки сделал замысловатый завиток, – и деревья увеличились в размерах, а на одном стало видно пустое птичье гнездо. Гарри зачарованно смотрел на качающиеся ветви, с которых сыпался снег, на нахохлившуюся птицу, не знающую, что за ней наблюдают. Палочка Драко еще раз шевельнулась, и раму с картиной словно повернули вверх, к темному небу.

Гарри с восторгом смотрел на невероятное зрелище, что открылось перед ним – он словно летел на гиппогрифе, но высоко, гораздо выше, чем могли летать родичи Клювокрыла, и даже выше, чем они летели на драконе.

Звезды – невообразимые, крупные, мохнатые шарики, переливающиеся драгоценными капельками, такие близкие… Гарри протянул ладонь потрогать их, но его кисть мягко перехватили, удержали. Он обернулся и обнаружил себя в объятиях. Драко обвил его грудь одной рукой, а другой удерживал от прикосновения. И звезды отражались в его глазах, и он улыбался, открыто и понимающе. А потом звезды моргнули, и теплые губы накрыли рот Гарри, и, Мерлин его знает как, уже лицом к лицу, и такие чувственные объятия, и дыхание такое, словно оба пробежали в гору, не останавливаясь. И невозможно было перестать, и Драко вдруг тихо вздохнул, сжался и, оторвавшись от сладостного поцелуя, уткнулся лицом в плечо Гарри.

От того так вкусно пахло, так маняще, дразняще и так… так… так по-родному. Драко словно несло каким-то вихрем, подхватывало бурей чувств, природу которых он не хотел признавать, и только Гарри был якорем в этом урагане, только это плечо не давало потеряться в себе и в этом мире.  
Адреналин бушевал в крови, магия в сердце расправляла крылья, а в голове стоял туман. Что ж с ним делает этот боггартов Поттер?! Нельзя же так терять контроль!

\- Я… - делая шаг назад, тяжело дыша, сказал Малфой, - сейчас. Чай принесу.  
И вылетел за дверь. Чай, конечно, и домовики бы принесли, но этот экстаз, который Драко испытал, прижимаясь к Поттеру, этот чистейший восторг, что ворвался в душу полновластно, творя там… а что, собственно, творя? И что такого плохого в том, что Драко разрывают эти сладостные эмоции? Малфой прислонился затылком к стене, стек по ней спиной и вцепился в волосы. Сейчас, сейчас. Надо разобраться в себе. Когда это поцелуи перестали быть просто прикосновением губ к губам? Почему он, такой рациональный, расчетливый, размягчается рядом с Поттером, почему следует порывам души, а не разума? Пугало то, что контролировать это совсем не хотелось.  
Наоборот. Хотелось отдаться этому чувству полностью, подчиниться ему… о, Мерлин, что происходит?

С той стороны двери колебаний и метаний было намного меньше. Когда Малфой стремительно унесся за чаем, Гарри постоял еще немного, пьяными глазами обводя комнату и улыбаясь глупо, по-детски, с незамутненной радостью.  
Вздохнув полной грудью и сладостно выдохнув, он потянулся всем телом, ощущая радостную дрожь как предвкушение чего-то очень хорошего. Тепло свернулось в груди и животе, и какое-то радостное предчувствие.

Малфой всё не возвращался.  
Гарри ненароком вспомнил движение, которым Драко спрятал рамку со снимком. Зачем? - внезапно подумалось. Кто на нем? Чудовище в его груди подняло голову и заревело. Нимало не сомневаясь, словно чувствуя, что имеет на то право, Поттер вернулся в спальню и выдвинул ящик столика.  
С колдографии на него смотрел и улыбался он сам. В квиддичной форме, с любимой метлой – подарком Сириуса и снитчем в руке. Видимо, Колин Криви подловил момент.

\- Поттер, - раздался от двери голос вернувшегося Драко, он держал в руке поднос с чайником и конфетами. – Только не возомни чего! Я специально приобрел эту колдографию, чтобы гадость тебе какую сделать, да так и не успел.  
\- Так я так и подумал, - отозвался Гарри, в глазах его играли смешинки, - для чего ж еще? А у кровати поставил, чтоб опять не забыть.  
Драко гневно раздул ноздри:  
\- Именно! И чего это тебя понесло по чужим ящикам шариться? Не ожидал от тебя такого.  
\- С кем поведешься, Малфой. С тебя пример беру, - Гарри прихватил с подноса чашку и конфетку, которую тут же запихнул в рот: - Фкушно!

***

Перемещение порталом из кабинета МакГонагалл уже стало обыденным делом. Не успели толком поприветствовать друг друга, как уже нужно браться за портал. В кабинете директора Батори тоже всё было без изменений, хогвартцы поздоровались с ним, ответили на пару вопросов: «Хорошо добрались?» и «Как каникулы?» и отправились в свое общежитие.  
\- А знаете, - задумчиво сказал Майкл Корнер, - я даже рад вернуться. Все-таки здесь довольно интересно.  
\- Да, я тоже, - поддержал его Энтони Голдстейн, поглядывая на Гарри.  
Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами - ему-то было сложнее всех остальных: и язык толком не знал, и вечно влипал во что-то, хотя с последним ему и в Хогвартсе «везло».

Пошли обычные учебные дни: занятия, домашние задания, тренировки по квиддичу. Иногда в выходной они выбирались в Век Урсул. Всё было как всегда, за исключением того, что у Гарри в буквальном смысле сносило от Малфоя крышу: он не мог спокойно смотреть, как тот облизывает свои бледно-розовые губы, щурит наглые серые глаза, небрежно поправляет прическу, с разгоревшимися щеками стремительно летит на метле, выходит из душа в одном полотенце. Мало того, теперь, помыв голову, Драко не спешил расчесать волосы своим зачарованным гребешком, зная, как Гарри неравнодушен к его кудряшкам. Его все время хотелось где-то зажать и поцеловать, что Гарри и делал регулярно, Драко, видимо, чувствовал то же самое, потому что точно так же норовил прижать Поттера к любой вертикальной поверхности и целовать до одурения. Несколько раз он останавливал Гарри, когда они переходили из одного кабинета в другой, где-нибудь в полутемном коридоре, и впивался ненасытным поцелуем.

У Гарри кружилась голова, хотелось большего, и иногда ему казалось, что это не игра, что они на самом деле встречаются, и честно, ему хотелось, чтобы это так и было. Драко как-то незаметно стал неотъемлемой частью жизни Гарри, и Гарри не представлял, как он будет без него. Малфой возбуждал все его нервные окончания, с ним было интересно, с ним можно было поговорить о чем угодно, как и с Роном, но при этом в высказываниях Малфоя было намного больше зрелости, с ним можно было славно полетать на метле. И еще, Гарри знал каким-то глубинным внутренним чутьем - Малфой никогда не предаст его: он был преданным врагом и стал таким же преданным другом, он даже испытание голодом прошел тогда, в подземельях замка Бран.

Близился День влюбленных, и Гарри, вспоминая Хогвартс, думал о нем с содроганием, еще и Малфой предупредил:  
\- Поттер, не вздумай хватать какие попало подарки и пробовать любую еду из чужих рук.  
Гарри аж остановился от возмущения:  
\- Мерлин, Драко, ты думаешь, я вообще дебил?  
Малфой закатил глаза:  
\- Неважно, что я думаю, я тебя предупреждаю, чтобы ты был осторожнее. Ты ж такой лакомый кусочек, - Драко пошло облизнулся, заставив покраснеть Гарри.  
Малфой, заметив, что ему удалось смутить Поттера, довольно рассмеялся.

В связи с резким уменьшением количества поклонников Гарри не думал, что его прям начнут задаривать подарками, он даже очень рассчитывал на то, что как раз не начнут. Тем не менее, стоило им четырнадцатого февраля выйти из своего блока, как он увидел на столике, где до этого красовалась только «коллекция» лягушек, кучу валентинок и подарочков, завернутых в яркие, в основном красные, обертки, украшенные сердечками и бантиками.  
Гарри застонал, какое унижение, он же не девчонка, в конце концов!  
\- Драко, возможно, там и для тебя что-то есть, - елейным голоском предположил Гарри.  
\- Даже прикасаться не собираюсь, - отрезал Малфой, - пошли завтракать.

Занятия в связи с праздником сделали сокращенными, и многие собирались пойти оторваться в магическую деревню. Гарри подумывал, что, возможно, им с Драко тоже стоило пойти повеселиться. Они уже подходили к своему общежитию, когда Гарри кто-то окликнул, он обернулся и тот же момент в него полетело что-то маленькое с возгласом:  
\- Держи!  
Сработал инстинкт ловца, и Гарри поймал… неизвестный портал, что он и выяснил, когда с рывком в живот оторвало ноги от земли и закрутило. В ушах еще звенел вопль Малфоя: «Поттер!», а он уже падал на пол в незнакомой комнате и, не успев схватиться за палочку, получил Петрификус.

***

Всё произошло буквально в доли секунды: неизвестный маг, хотя Драко не сомневался, что это был Ливиану под Оборотным, бросил Поттеру портал, тот еще летел к нему, а он уже сжал в руке другой и исчез. Хотелось закричать в голос, но Драко сжал губы и побежал в их комнату. Там без церемоний обшарил Поттеровский сундук и вытащил Мантию-невидимку, спрятал ее во внутренний карман и вызвал Патронуса, для этого ему пришлось отключиться от последних отрицательных эмоций и вспомнить… да вот хотя бы сегодняшний утренний поцелуй, сладкий, доводящий до дрожи. Драко иногда жалел, что Поттер настолько невинен, видел, тот тоже хочет, и предложи он, наверняка не откажет. Но Драко не мог, только не с Поттером, он и так достаточно натерпелся в жизни, так пусть его первый раз будет самым лучшим, а для этого ему нужно набраться смелости и предложить Поттеру встречаться не в шутку и не для игры, а на самом деле, с тем, чтоб в дальнейшем пожениться, создать семью.

Патронус с сообщением для директора Батори улетел, и Драко помчался к воротам школы, чтобы аппарировать оттуда.  
Задыхаясь он выбежал с территории школы и, закрыв глаза, сосредоточился на браслете, направление чувствовалось очень четко, конечная цель тоже ощущалась, значит, расстояние не слишком большое и это хорошо: портал может переправить намного дальше, чем возможно перенестись аппарацией.

Драко оказался на краю леса, прямо перед ним на открытом пространстве, не огороженный никакими заборами, высился большой трехэтажный дом. То, что Драко не переместился сразу к Поттеру, означало, что на дом наложен антиаппарационный барьер.  
Драко изучил все окна той части дома, что ему была видна: раз он оказался именно с этой стороны, то и Поттер в какой-то из этих комнат. Конечно, его могли перевести в любой момент в другое место. Он потихоньку, не удаляясь от леса, чтобы не наследить на практически нетронутом снегу, пошел разыскивать вход. На крыльце стояли два оборотня, скорее всего, охрана. Тут Мантия-невидимка не поможет, почуют все равно.

Возвращаться назад, чтобы привести помощь? Но Драко не был уверен, что справится с парной аппарацией, хотя один раз у него случайно и вышло. Если даже получится, то будет так ли много помощи от еще одного человека? Ведь неизвестно, сколько внутри магов или тех же оборотней. Тут, конечно, нужны авроры – ведь оборотни явно нарушают Договор. Но пока Драко вернется, объяснится с директором, пока тот свяжется с местным Авроратом или Министерством, пока все начнут разбираться, относится ли это к международному скандалу или нарушению Договора, сколько пройдет времени и что станется с Поттером?

Драко нахмурился и, легко ступая, спрятался за огромным заснеженным стволом векового дерева. Он так сосредоточенно смотрел на дом и на беседующих на его крыльце оборотней, что даже не заметил опасность с другой стороны. Внутреннее чутье заставило его оглянуться: в двух шагах позади стоял огромный волк. Драко судорожно развернулся и направил на него палочку, понимая, что не успеет.

Волк вывалил язык, дернул шкурой, и в одно мгновение перед Драко стоял голый парень, знакомый голый парень.  
\- Драко? Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Эм… Дамьян, правильно?  
\- Да. Что случилось? – Дами с тревогой уставился на мага.  
\- Гарри похитили и удерживают в этом доме, - Драко не был уверен, что молоденький оборотень сможет ему помочь против двух матерых собратьев.  
\- Гарри? Того Гарри, что помог мне?  
\- Да, именно того.  
Дами нахмурился:  
\- Мы поможем тебе.  
\- Мы?  
\- Я тут со своим Парой… в прятки играл, - Дами лукаво улыбнулся. – Сейчас я его позову.

Он обернулся волком и тенью исчез между деревьев.  
Вернулся буквально через пару минут с еще одним волком. Драко понял, что у его страха, видно, были глаза ну ооочень велики, раз он посчитал Дамьяна огромным - черный волк, стоявший с ним рядом, был чуть ли не вдвое больше.

Вервольфы обратились одновременно, и оказалось, что этого оборотня он тоже знает. Драко скривился, глядя на настырного поклонника Поттера. Но вроде Дамьян сказал, что это его Пара? Что ж, в фигуре, волосах и даже лице у Дамьяна определенно прослеживалось какое-то сходство с Поттером. Так, может, поэтому он бегал за Гарри, или наоборот, он выбрал Дамьяна, потому что тот похож на Поттера? Неважно.

\- Ваша магия… - Ромулус недовольно смотрел на пустое место, где он ощущал, но не видел знакомого светловолосого мага. – Мы сейчас отвлечем их, ты сможешь пробраться в дом?  
\- Смогу, если только там нет других оборотней.  
\- Нет. С чего бы? Наши не пойдут в дом мага.  
\- Иногда, знаешь ли, заходят, - разозлился Драко. – Давайте побыстрее уже отвлекайте их.  
Ромулус ухмыльнулся и обернулся волком, Дами следом. Драко передернулся – и как им только не холодно?

Оборотни отбежали в сторону и стали подвывать из леса, не высовываясь. Драко видел, как охранники насторожились, потом переглянулись и пошли в сторону звуков. Драко со всех ног помчался к дому, придерживая Мантию-невидимку. Простой Алохоморы хватило, чтобы открыть дверь и просочиться внутрь, и он очень надеялся, что не нарушил этим какие-нибудь сигнальные чары, которые сказали хозяину, что в доме посторонний. Стоя в просторном коридоре, он сосредоточился на браслете и, прислушиваясь к тишине в доме, направился к лестнице. Браслет потянул его на второй этаж, Драко подошел к нужной двери и, оглядевшись по сторонам, приложился к ней ухом – тишина. Опять Поттер обездвижен?! Драко начал закипать, но тут же остановил себя. Ливиану - сильный, знающий, опасный маг, не брезгующий использовать в своих целях как магглов, так и оборотней, - с ним нужно быть поосторожнее.

Драко легонько толкнул дверь, она оказалась не заперта, и он, приоткрыв ее, заглянул внутрь. Ну конечно, голый Поттер! А чего еще ожидать? Правда, в этот раз он не лежал обездвиженный на кровати, а возился возле нее, прикованный наручником на длинной цепи к балясине.

Гарри мгновенно насторожился, когда открылась и закрылась дверь, но никто не появился. В этом было что-то знакомое, и он тихо произнес:  
\- Малфой?  
Драко сбросил капюшон и прошептал:  
\- Не буду спрашивать, как ты догадался, хотя мне очень лестно, но Поттер, сколько можно?  
\- Что «сколько можно»? – возмутился Гарри, вставая. – Как будто я сам себя похищаю! – и тут же пожаловался: - Этот идиот порезал заклинанием мою одежду.  
Драко закатил глаза:  
\- Думаю, в доме полно одежды.  
\- Я не собираюсь надевать хоть что-то из его вещей!  
\- Какой ты привередливый, Поттер, - Драко разомкнул все той же Алохоморой наручники и, скинув с себя Мантию-невидимку, отдал ее Поттеру.  
Тот накинул ее на себя, оставив на виду лишь голову:  
\- Драко, лучше, чтобы ты тоже укрылся под ней.  
\- Может быть, - задумчиво сказал Малфой. – Я вот думаю, что нам с Ливиану делать? Кстати, где он?  
\- Сказал, что пойдет примет ванну, но я думаю, он ждет, пока закончится действие Оборотного.  
\- Возможно, и то, и другое. Вот что, - решительно начал Драко, - он не должен заподозрить, что ты освободился. Это сразу его насторожит.  
\- Тогда я сяду на место и притворюсь прикованным.  
\- Ни за что! Мало ли, вдруг он с порога кинет в тебя какую гадость, с него станется, - Драко подошел к кровати, содрал покрывало, переворошил постель, засунул под одеяло покрывало и одну и подушек, через другую протянул цепь и засунул наручники под одеяло.  
При недостаточно пристальном внимании можно было принять за человека, свернувшегося под одеялом.  
\- Поттер, он и ботинки твои порезал?  
\- Вроде нет, только верх, - Гарри залез под кровать и извлек оттуда свои брюки и обувь.  
\- Отлично, а то я уже думал, как ты по снегу пойдешь.  
\- Малфой, за тобой хоть босиком и по снегу, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, одеваясь.  
Драко снял зимнюю мантию и стянул с себя свитер:  
\- На вот.  
\- Мерлин! Хозяин дал мне одежду, - тихонько заржал Гаррри, - я свободен!  
\- Ничего подобного, ты ж не домовик, Поттер, а у магов всё наоборот - ты надел свитер с моего тела, теперь обязан на мне жениться, - злорадно отозвался Драко.  
\- Что? – сглотнул Гарри, как раз натянувший свитер.  
\- А то! Какой же ты маггл все-таки, Поттер, элементарного не знаешь. Тсс.

Они затаились за дверью, услышав позвякивание из коридора. Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошел Марчел Ливиану с подносом, на котором стояли вазочка с алой розой, бутылка вина и два высоких бокала.  
\- Stupefy! Incarcerous!  
Сюрприз для Гарри разлетелся по комнате, а сам Марчел упал, плотно связанный веревками.  
\- Даже странно, что он так расслабился, - удивился Драко. – Где твоя палочка?  
\- Он забрал ее вместе с порезанной одеждой, - ответил Гарри, глядя на ошеломленного Марчела, который видел только его голову.  
\- Так призови ее!  
\- Accio, палочка!  
И только сжав в руке прилетевшую палочку, Гарри понял, насколько голым он ощущал себя без нее.  
\- Что дальше?  
\- Я не оставлю его в этот раз безнаказанным, - ответил Драко.  
\- Малфой, только давай без произвола, не хватало еще тебе неприятностей! – обеспокоенно заметил Гарри.  
Драко заметил, что Ливиану возится, извиваясь словно гусеница, и на всякий случай приложил его Петрификусом. Мало ли, вдруг тот владеет беспалочковой магией?

Гарри отправил Патронуса к Батори, а Драко - Дамьяну, надеясь, что тот не испугается, потому что выходить и торчать на морозе желания не было, да и с Ливиану лучше глаз не спускать. Вскоре в коридоре раздалось тихое цоканье и в дверь поскреблись, Драко открыл, держа наготове палочку: это был Дамьян. Он зашел в комнату и обернулся, следом вошел Ромулус, в комнате сразу стало тесно.  
\- Гарри, рад тебя видеть! – обрадованно сказал Дами. – С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Да, все хорошо. Ждем магов, надеемся, они быстро найдут дорогу.  
Дами передернул плечами – ему не очень-то хотелось встречаться с незнакомыми магами.

***

Лучану Батори совсем не хотелось шумихи, что неминуемо случилось бы дойди дело до суда, но при этом он понимал, что и оставить Ливиану безнаказанным он не мог, так как в отличие от простых магов, в большинстве своем не интересующихся внутренними делами других стран, он был в курсе, кто такой Гарри Поттер и что он сделал для всего магического мира. Поэтому им всем, кроме оборотней, пришлось аппарировать в Министерство магии для разбирательства. Гарри пришлось снять и спрятать Мантию-невидимку, и он чувствовал себя очень неуютно не только из-за дела, по которому они собрались, но и из-за отсутствия самой простой мантии, словно маггл какой-то.

После опроса Гарри и допроса Марчела в кабинете Министра, где заседал импровизированный закрытый суд и присутствовал Драко, начались бесконечные рассуждения, обсуждения и дебаты, какое же вынести наказание. Драко понял, что, как и в первый раз, дело, скорее всего, постараются замять, поэтому тоном, говорящим «только посмейте ко мне не прислушаться, и я ославлю вас на весь магический мир, в итоге кое-кто может слететь со своего места», сказал:  
\- Предлагаю надеть на Ливиану Отзвук Боли.  
Все замерли и уставились на Драко, Марчел – с ненавистью.  
\- Не слишком ли суровое наказание? – отмер Министр. – Ведь по факту преступление не было совершено, а за одно похищение, по-моему, это чересчур.  
\- Вы не о том беспокоитесь, господин Министр, - холодно сказал Драко. - Вас должна волновать не психика несостоявшегося насильника, а психика его жертвы!

Гарри с недоумением посмотрел на Малфоя: что еще за Отзвук Боли? Это что, что-то типа постоянного Круциатуса, только не такого сильного? Действительно, наверное, слишком сурово, да и жертвой себя чувствовать было неприятно, может, и вправду лучше спустить на тормозах?

Дебаты продолжались, и Гарри, привалившись плечом к Малфою, стал задремывать.  
\- Поттер, - толкнул его Драко, - а ну не спи!  
Гарри сонно посмотрел на него:  
\- Ладно, расскажи тогда, что за Отзвук такой?  
\- У жертвы берут те негативные эмоции, что она испытала из-за случившегося с ней преступления, - шепотом стал объяснять Драко, - раньше их вливали в браслет, кольцо или еще какую безделушку, но некоторые научились их снимать, теперь их соединяют со специальной печатью, которую ставят на лоб.  
Гарри поперхнулся:  
\- На лоб?!  
\- Тише, - прошипел Драко, заметив, что «коллегия» начинает на них оглядываться. - Да, на лоб, чтоб окружающие знали, что этой личности доверять нельзя, что на горячем взяли. Сначала делали на руку, но если действовать быстро, то при помощи не очень щепетильного целителя руку можно отрубить и отрастить новую, это как с твоими костями, помнишь?  
Гарри кивнул.  
\- Стали ставить на щеку, но тут то же самое: мягкие ткани, которые можно удалить и вырастить почти безболезненно. А лоб слишком… в общем, мало кто хочет рисковать своими мозгами.  
\- Лоб можно чем-то закрыть, той же челкой, к примеру.  
Драко вздохнул:  
\- Тебе лично такое закрывание сильно помогло?  
Гарри пожал плечами: да, как бы он ни прятал в свое время шрам, все равно его ухитрялись увидеть.  
\- Получается, печать эта не просто на поверхности кожи?  
\- Ну конечно не просто!

Решение все-таки было принято не в пользу Ливиану, и Гарри пришлось с помощью специального заклинания слить свои эмоции в некое подобие Омута памяти. Только были они не как серебристый дым, а грязно-бурого цвета и омерзительно клокотали в чаше, словно ведьмино варево. Гарри скривился от отвращения, глядя на них, он помнил, что испытал, когда Ливиану похитил его в первый раз, раздел и начал облизывать.

Они вернулись министерским камином в кабинет директора, и Малфой заявил Батори:  
\- Готовьте портал, мы возвращаемся в Англию.  
Тот несказанно удивился, впрочем, как и Гарри.  
\- Но всё уже закончилось, - недоуменно сказал Лучан Батори.  
\- Не имеет значения, - светским тоном парировал Драко, - мы не останемся в месте, где Поттеру без конца угрожает опасность.

Он пошел к двери, потянув за собой Гарри и удивляясь его молчанию. Они спустились на первый этаж и подошли к входной двери.  
\- Погоди, - остановился Драко, и когда Гарри повернулся к нему, подняв брови, он наложил на свитер, одетый на нем, согревающее заклинание. – Теперь можем идти.  
Гарри поджал губы и молча вышел.

\- Поттер, ну чего ты надулся? Не хочешь уезжать из Румынии?  
\- Теперь тебя заинтересовало мое мнение? – холодно спросил Гарри.  
\- Я хотел как лучше!  
\- Я ненавижу, когда решают за меня. Я не беспомощный младенец.  
\- Я знаю! Знаю! Но я боюсь, что еще кто-то может совершить подобное, только подготовится получше. А в Блэк-хаусе или Малфой-мэноре ты будешь в полной безопасности, мы сможем спокойно готовиться к экзаменам. Мои родители помогут, да и МакГонагалл, думаю, тоже не откажется тебе помочь, а потом спокойно сдадим ТРИТОНы в Отделе образования в Министерстве. Что тебе не подходит?  
\- Всё подходит, кроме того, что ты решил за меня.  
\- Извини, у меня просто не было времени поговорить с тобой.  
\- Как будто мы не могли сначала вернуться в свою комнату, всё обсудить и только тогда сообщить Батори.  
\- Хорошо! Можешь принять какое-то решение за меня, я слова не скажу.  
\- Ладно, - хмыкнул подуспокоившийся Гарри, - смотри не пожалей.  
Драко уже жалел.


	29. Возвращение в Британию, или Сватовство

Гарри и соскучиться толком по дому не успел, как уже оказался снова в кабинете удивленной МакГонагалл.  
\- Что случилось, мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой? Директор Батори прислал сообщение, что вы прекратили свое обучение в «Канин» и возвращаетесь.  
Им с Драко пришлось ненадолго задержаться, рассказывая без излишних подробностей о произошедшем.  
МакГонагалл, сурово поджав губы, смотрела на них поверх очков.  
\- Мерлин, Гарри, - когда она заговорила, голос ее был достаточно мягок, - никак без приключений, да? Но ты хотя бы в порядке?  
\- Все хорошо, профессор.  
\- Идите по домам, мальчики, отдыхайте. Явитесь ко мне в кабинет в понедельник со всеми своими конспектами. Посмотрим, что вы там изучили, и разработаем план подготовки к ТРИТОНам.

Дома Гарри встретило кряхтенье радостного Кричера:  
\- Хозяин Гарри вернулся!  
\- Угу, вернулся, - вздохнул Гарри, не чувствующий особой радости от своего возвращения.  
До ТРИТОНов еще четыре месяца, готовиться к ним самому желания не было – он же не Гермиона, в конце концов, а будет ли заниматься с ним Малфой теперь, когда они уехали из Румынии – вопрос. Как и вопрос – их отношения, если они, конечно, есть, в чем Гарри совсем не был уверен сейчас, когда они находились в Британии. Им либо нужно встречаться всерьез, но он понятия не имел, чего хочет Драко, либо расстаться, так как служить прикрытием от потенциальных невест Малфоя Гарри не собирался, но и как заговорить об этом, он не представлял.  
\- Хозяин будет ужинать? – прервал его размышления Кричер.  
\- Будет, только переоденусь.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - засуетился домовик, забирая зимнюю мантию, сундук и клетку с совой, - идите, хозяин Гарри, и спускайтесь в столовую побыстрее, Кричер сейчас накроет стол. У меня для вас есть отличный апельсиновый флан на десерт.  
\- Ага, ладно. Только накрывай на кухне, - «хочется уюта» - мысленно добавил Гарри.  
\- Хозяин Гарри, - укоризненно квакнул Кричер, - негоже вам на кухне трапезничать.

Гарри закатил глаза - «трапезничать». Может, Рона позвать? А то как-то не хотелось оставаться самому после пережитого. Нет, он не боялся, просто чувствовал одиночество: Малфой-то к любящим родителям отправился. Гарри вспомнил роскошный, но уютный Мэнор, заботливую и веселую миссис Малфой, захотелось стать частью этого, но без приглашения он мог завалиться только к Уизли. Он представил град вопросов, которыми его там засыпят, и почувствовал еще большую усталость. Он с ними увидится на днях, может, даже завтра, а пока – еда и сон.

Поужинав картофельной запеканкой с рыбой и свежими помидорами, запив чаем с молоком и заев начинающуюся депрессию вкуснейшим фланом, Гарри устроился в спальне на своей удобной кровати и попытался уснуть. День казался нескончаемым, столько всего пришлось пережить: похищение, румынское Министерство магии, возвращение в Британию, но сон не шел – слишком уж было тихо, не то чтобы Малфой был каким-то громким, нет, вроде его особо и не слышно было, но само нахождение в комнате живого человека подсознательно ощущалось, да и сознательно тоже, и сейчас не хватало шелеста страниц книги, которую читал Драко перед сном, его недовольного ворчания, хмыканья, да даже ироничных подколок, и главное – его горячих поцелуев.

Он подумал, что непременно нужно послать письмо Гермионе – лучше если он сам ей объявит, что вернулся домой, чем она узнает от Рона или еще того хлеще – из газет. Так с мыслями о Гермионе он и уснул, но снился ему почему-то Драко: то раздражительный, то довольный, со сверкающими глазами и небрежной прической, когда волосы еще не успел выпрямить зачарованный гребень и каждая шелковая прядка вьется, как ей положено природой. Драко то приманивал его своей легкой улыбкой, то уходил, скрываясь в наплывшем тумане, и Гарри звал его, пытался догнать, но ноги весили по центнеру каждая и двигались с таким усилием, что когда он проснулся утром, чувствовал себя словно тренер Йорга заставил играть в квиддич без метлы.

Гарри поплелся в душ, а потом неугомонный Кричер заставил его съесть омлет, пару жареных сосисок, несколько ломтиков жареного бекона и тост с маслом и джемом. Кричер готовил выше всяких похвал, и Гарри в очередной раз пожалел Рона, который должен будет питаться стряпней Гермионы. Пожалуй, на его месте Гарри сам предпочел бы выучиться готовить. Хотя кое-какие азы у него были благодаря проживанию у Дурслей, но тетя Петунья особо к готовке его не допускала, так, по мелочи.

***

После завтрака Гарри, отправив Джулию с письмом к Гермионе, решил проведать Рона в магазинчике приколов «Всевозможные волшебные вредилки» на Диагон-аллее.  
Магазин по-прежнему пользовался спросом, и покупателей хватало; ловко лавируя, Гарри прошел к прилавку, за которым Рон рекламировал молодому магу усовершенствованные перья для письма, рядом пара мальчишек рылась в контейнере шуточных волшебных палочек.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Гарри, глядя на друга.  
Рон поднял глаза:  
\- Гарри? Мерлин, Гарри! Это ты? Как? Откуда?  
Покупатель заинтересованно повернулся к Поттеру и теперь с любопытством смотрел на него.

Подошедший Джордж с коробкой в руках, наполненной всякой всячиной, удивленно взглянул на Гарри, но тут же приветливо заулыбался:  
\- Гарри, какая неожиданность. Ты к нам по делу или?..  
\- Или.  
Джордж окинул взглядом помещения: входили новые покупатели, народ и не думал рассасываться.  
\- Мы можем закрыться на обед, - с сомненьем сказал он, - но не раньше чем через пару часов, - он посмотрел на брата, тот активно закивал, - ладно, Рона можешь забрать сейчас, а я к вам присоединюсь. Где вы будете?  
Гарри переглянулся с Роном, пожал плечами:  
\- Можем пойти к Фортескью.  
\- Мороженое на обед? – хмыкнул Джордж.  
\- Предлагаешь «Дырявый котел»?  
\- Уже лучше. Валите, парни, пока я не передумал, увидимся в «Дырявом котле».

Гарри с Роном не спеша брели по Диагон-аллее. Сейчас, когда праздники закончились и даже День влюбленных был позади, Гарри передернулся – этот день он долго не забудет, прохожих было совсем немного, да и погода – сырая с пронизывающим ветром - не располагала к долгим прогулкам. Они зашли в кафе-мороженое Флориана Фортескью, здесь было тепло и тихо, из посетителей – ведьма в возрасте с маленьким мальчиком. Гарри и Рон повесили свои мантии и присели за столик. Гарри вспомнил, как чудесно он проводил тут время перед третьим курсом, он тогда писал работу по Истории магии про сожжение ведьм в Средние века, а Флориан Фортескью помогал ему и постоянно угощал мороженым с фруктами.  
\- Что закажете, господа? – спросил подошедший хозяин и тут же удивленно воскликнул: - Гарри Поттер? Какая радость!  
\- Здрасьте, - улыбнулся Гарри.  
Они ели вкуснейшее мороженое и болтали как в старые времена; Гарри рассказал о Румынии, не вдаваясь в подробности причины, из-за которой ему пришлось уехать.  
\- Так ты теперь будешь учиться в Хогвартсе?  
\- На дому, а МакГонагалл будет нас курировать.  
\- Вас? Погоди! Малфой что, тоже вернулся?  
\- Ну да.  
\- Так это из-за него все! Так я и знал! – воскликнул Рон.  
\- О чем ты? Что из-за него?  
\- Это он тебя подставил, и из-за него тебе пришлось уехать, - с апломбом заявил Рон, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
Гарри недовольно посмотрел на него:  
\- Может, хватит уже?  
\- Что хватит?  
\- Во всем винить Малфоя. Он как раз и ни при чем, наоборот, всегда помогал мне чем только возможно.  
\- Трудно представить помогающего хоть кому-то Малфоя, - скривился Рон.  
\- Самому трудно, - вздохнул Гарри, представив блестящие серые глаза и легкую улыбку на влажных розовых губах, сглотнул, - но тем не менее Драко мне все время помогал.  
Рона перекосило:  
\- Драко… Ты теперь его по имени называешь?  
\- Бывает, - усмехнулся Гарри, - но характер его не слишком-то изменился, так что – по фамилии чаще.  
Кажется, Рона это немного успокоило.  
Когда они собрались уходить и Гарри хотел расплатиться за мороженое, Флориан Фортескью замахал на него руками:  
\- Гарри, дорогой, тебе тут всегда рады и с тебя здесь и кната никогда не возьмут.  
\- Но…  
\- Нет, Гарри, уж прости, но это самая малость, какой я могу тебя отблагодарить за то, что ты сделал для всех нас.

\- Мерлин, - пробурчал недовольно Гарри, когда они вышли, - такими темпами я ни в одно кафе не смогу пойти.  
Рон, хмурясь и кутаясь в мантию, раздраженно вздыхал:  
\- Я б радовался на твоем месте.  
Видимо, его грызла досада - несмотря на его помощь Герою, ему никто не предлагал никаких льгот.  
Они проходили мимо магазина «Все для квиддича», и Рон восторженно заметил:  
\- Кстати, Гарри, видел, на «Молнию-2» скидка с первого марта? Такая красавица, - мечтательно добавил он. – Твоя ж «Молния» пропала, ты не думал себе новую купить?  
\- Я купил, Рон. На чем, по-твоему, я летал в Румынии?  
Рон выкатил глаза:  
\- Купил эту метлу?! Ты не говорил!  
Первого марта у Рона как раз будет день рождения – можно не гадать, что ему подарить.

Они зашли в детский магазин и зависли там надолго, Гарри еще по прошлому своему посещению помнил, как очаровывают волшебные игрушки, он оторваться от них не мог: хотелось купить все и сразу, и то, что он остановился тогда только на мягком книзле, самому было удивительно. Рон тоже разглядывал все с огромным любопытством и интересом:  
\- У меня таких в детстве не было.  
\- Давай подберем что-нибудь Тедди.  
\- Ты так разбалуешь его.  
\- Кто-то же должен его баловать – родителей он лишился, - Гарри помрачнел.  
За полчаса они сыграли пару партий в плюй-камни для малышей, нахохотавшись от души: проигравшему камушек не выплескивал в лицо вонючую жижу, вместо этого из него появлялся мыльный пузырь в виде магического животного, который, лопаясь, осыпал их яркими цветами каждый раз с разным ароматом. Цветы исчезали через минуту вместе с запахом.  
В конце концов Гарри выбрал огромную книгу сказок с оживающими, очень красочными картинками. Он уменьшил сверток и спрятал его в карман.

В «Дырявом котле» ничего не изменилось: волшебники, приехавшие в Лондон по делам, тройка гоблинов, шепчущихся за столиком в углу, а в существе, потягивающем из высокого стакана какую-то бордовую дымящуюся жидкость, в черном плаще, с капюшоном, натянутым почти до подбородка, Гарри заподозрил вампира. Они устроились за столиком у окна и только успели сделать заказ, как к ним присоединился Джордж.  
\- Так что, Гарри, обучение побоку?  
\- Да, вот решил устроиться к тебе в магазинчик, - пошутил Гарри, - доход, смотрю, неплохой.  
\- А это идея, - подхватил шутку Джордж, - ты нам такую рекламу создашь, что народ валом повалит!  
\- Да у вас и так от покупателей отбоя нет, - засмеялся Гарри.  
После обеда Рону пришлось вернуться на работу, и Гарри, еще немного побродив уже по маггловскому Лондону, аппарировал домой. Джордж и Рон настойчиво приглашали его на ужин в «Нору», но Гарри колебался, вдруг Малфой появится.

Драко так и не пришел, и Гарри, промаявшись до вечера, аппарировал в «Нору». И только когда миссис Уизли обрадованно кинулась его обнимать, подумал, что надо было что-то принести к столу. Раньше он о таких вещах даже не задумывался, но за последние полгода многое изменилось, к тому же хотелось поблагодарить миссис Уизли, которая всегда относилась к нему с огромной заботой и добротой.  
\- Гарри, милый, какой же ты красавчик! Жених просто!  
\- Да ну, миссис Уизли, - смутился Гарри.  
\- И правильно, Гарри, торопиться не нужно, тебе ж только восемнадцать, - благодушно заметила миссис Уизли.  
Она была одета в застиранный халат в мелкий цветочек, и так, невысокая, полненькая, она, кажется, стала еще ниже ростом и похудела, в рыжих волосах появилась седина.  
\- Проходи, Гарри, присаживайся, скоро появятся Рон с Джорджем и Артур, у него сейчас на работе затишье.  
\- Джордж живет здесь? У него ж квартира над магазином приколов.  
Миссис Уизли погрустнела:  
\- Да, милый, там он и живет, просто появляется на ужин каждый вечер.  
Гарри понял, что она вспомнила Фреда, да и Джордж, скорее всего, приходит ужинать в «Нору», чтобы показаться на глаза матери, чтобы она увидела, что он жив и здоров.  
\- А часы, ну, те… - нерешительно начал Гарри.  
Замечательный артефакт - часы с девятью стрелками, на каждой из стрелок было написано имя кого-нибудь из семьи Уизли, указывающими местонахождение каждого члена семьи в данный момент. Вместо цифр на циферблате располагались указатели: «дом», «больница», «работа», «в пути», «школа», а на том месте, где у обычных часов была цифра «12» находилась метка «смертельная опасность». Гарри помнил, как перед шестым курсом все стрелки указывали на смертельную опасность.  
\- В гостиной на стене, повесили их на место прошлым летом, - миссис Уизли стала еще печальнее.  
\- Может, вам чем-то помочь? – решил отвлечь ее Гарри.  
\- Ну что ты, милый, просто посиди со мной. У меня уже все готово, сейчас начну накрывать на стол.

Миссис Уизли замахала волшебной палочкой, из буфета потянулись тарелки, на стол легла разделочная доска, и нож начал нарезать хлеб. Гарри всегда восхищало то, как она ловко управляется на кухне.  
Вскоре из камина вышел мистер Уизли, обрадованно пожал руку Гарри и уселся рядом:  
\- Гарри! Какими судьбами? Рад тебя видеть.  
Он заговорил о министерских делах, и Гарри расслабился, чувствуя себя практически дома.  
После ужина он с Роном и Джорджем устроились возле камина, вспоминая учебу в Хогвартсе.  
\- А как Перси?.. – неуверенно спросил Гарри, он видел его на Рождественском балу в Министерстве, и тот показался ему слегка неадекватным, хотя вполне возможно, это было влияние праздничного пунша.  
\- Ты знаешь, нормально, - спокойно ответил Джордж, - работает по-прежнему в Министерстве, живет на Диагон-аллее, а сюда приходит обычно в воскресенье на обед. И вроде уже не такой придурок, как раньше.  
Гарри с Роном рассмеялись.

***

Вернувшись домой почти к полуночи, Гарри поинтересовался у Кричера:  
\- Никто не заходил?  
Вообще зайти мог только Малфой, так как камин был открыт только для него.  
\- Никого не было, хозяин Гарри, - отчитался преданный домовик, забирая зимнюю мантию.

Гарри поплелся наверх в свою спальню. Ночью снились какие-то мутные сны: то он бежал по дремучему лесу, прячась от оборотней, что было совершенно бессмысленно, произойди такое в реале, то летал на метле почему-то с Джинни, у которой под носом порхал снитч, но она никак не могла его поймать, и он страшно злился, то Малфой, важно шествующий по коридорам Малфой-мэнора. Утром, снова проснувшись совершенно не отдохнувшим, Гарри долго валялся в постели, не обращая внимания на уговоры Кричера спуститься позавтракать. Он как раз лениво размышлял, глядя в потолок, можно ли его зачаровать как в Большом зале в Хогвартсе, и даже внимания не обратил на легкий стук в дверь.  
Дверь робко приоткрылась, и голос Гермионы произнес:  
\- Гарри, привет, ты как?  
Гарри скользнул взглядом по Гермионе и снова посмотрел на потолок:  
\- Как ты думаешь, его можно зачаровать как в Большом зале, чтобы отражалось небо?  
\- Гарри?..  
\- Гермиона! – Гарри подскочил на постели. – Ты откуда?!  
Гермиона засмеялась, но тут же обеспокоенно спросила:  
\- Ты как? А то Кричер сказал, что ты хандришь и отказываешься спускаться к завтраку.  
\- Ничего подобного! Со мной все в порядке, - сказал Гарри, спускаясь с кровати и подходя к Гермионе, - очень рад тебя видеть, - он обнял ее и почувствовал ответное крепкое объятье. – Так ты что здесь делаешь?  
\- Получила вчера твое письмо и отпросилась на выходные.  
\- Но сегодня только пятница, или в Америке не учатся по пятницам?  
\- Учатся, - немного раздраженно ответила Гермиона, ей явно не хотелось прогуливать учебный день, но беспокойство о Гарри было сильнее. – Так что случилось, почему ты вернулся?

За завтраком Гарри обратился к Гермионе:  
\- Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о своих поклонниках? - он закатил глаза.  
\- Это из-за них ты вернулся? – встревоженно уточнила Гермиона. – Что стряслось?  
\- Решение о возвращении принял Малфой, - Гарри недовольно поджал губы, - но да, именно из-за этих поклонников, точнее – одного из них.  
Он вкратце рассказал о своем похищении.  
\- Мерлин, Гарри, ты не пострадал? – взволнованно спросила Гермиона.  
\- Да все отлично, - махнул рукой Гарри.  
\- Почему тогда ты расстроен? Это Малфой? Вы с ним поссорились?  
\- Вовсе я не расстроен, и, нет, я не ссорился с Драко.  
Гермиона проницательно посмотрела на него, но промолчала – Кричер как раз подал десерт – свежеиспеченные сконы – крошечные булочки с изюмом, горячие и одуряюще пахнущие.  
\- Чудо какое-то, - пробормотала Гермиона, кусая мягчайший скон с хрустящей корочкой.  
\- Гермиона! – вскричал Гарри, осененный неожиданной мыслью: - А почему бы вам с Роном, когда вы будете жить вместе, не взять себе домовика?  
Гермиона сурово посмотрела на него.  
\- Погоди, не злись, - успокаивающе заговорил Гарри, - ты же и сама уже поняла, что свобода для них совсем не то, что для людей. Ведь в их природе прислуживать магам, не могут они без этого, чувствуют себя потерянными, никому ненужными, достаточно вспомнить Винки.  
\- Да знаю я! – Гермиона раздраженно клацнула чашкой о блюдце. – Дикость какая-то.  
Гарри развел руками.  
\- Я и сама об этом уже думала… не то чтоб всерьез, - торопливо добавила она, - но…  
\- Так подумай еще, - отозвался Гарри, - вы ж не завтра с Роном начнете вместе жить, время у тебя есть. К тому же это освободит тебя от многих домашних хлопот, сможешь больше внимания уделить своим научным изысканиям.

Они молчали некоторое время, наслаждаясь сконами, пока Гермиона с опаской не поинтересовалась:  
\- Так, Гарри, что там с Малфоем?  
\- А что с ним? – поднял брови Гарри, безмятежно глядя на подругу.  
\- Вы будете встречаться дальше? – несмело спросила она.  
\- Что?! – поперхнулся Гарри. – Ты же всегда была против!  
\- И вовсе не всегда! Я много думала на его счет. Ты с ним ожил, Гарри, стал похож на самого себя. Малфой всегда мог затронуть в тебе самые глубинные струны, - она смутилась и торопливо продолжила: - Я имею в виду, он всегда был неравнодушен к тебе, как и ты к нему. И еще, мне кажется, он один из немногих людей, кому всегда был нужен именно ты, а не твоя слава героя и не твоя известность или богатство.  
Гарри молчал, он сам давно уже пришел к похожему выводу, но проблема была в том, что Драко не давал о себе знать уже двое суток, возможно, не так уж ему Гарри был и нужен.

Он знал, если расскажет об этом Гермионе, она тут же посоветует или навестить его, или послать сову, но Гарри для себя уже решил этого не делать: в его жизни были тяжелейшие потери, пусть и дорогие ему люди погибли, а не перестали общаться с ним, но навязываться Малфою он не будет.  
Но Гермиона не была бы Гермионой, если бы слезла с интересующей ее темы, не разобравшись до конца.  
\- Он сейчас в Мэноре?  
\- Наверное, мы не общались, как вернулись.  
Гермиона задумчиво смотрела на него, казалось, считывая все самые потаенные мысли.  
\- Ты послал ему сову? Вдруг он заболел.  
\- Не смеши, - фыркнул Гарри.  
\- Гарри, - строго сказала Гермиона, - если он тебе небезразличен, ты не должен вести себя, как будто тебе все равно. Нет ничего страшного сделать шаг навстречу первым.  
Естественно, сову Малфою он так и не послал, как и не навестил его дома. Выходные они провели с Гермионой и Роном, когда того отпускал Джордж. В воскресенье Гарри с Гермионой навестили Андромеду Тонкс и чудесно провели время с Тедди, читая малышу сказки из волшебной книги. Тедди называл крестного «Га»; а вечером Гермиона отправилась портключом назад в свою школу. Гарри приготовил конспекты, чтобы с утра в понедельник показать их МакГонагалл, втайне надеясь на встречу с Малфоем в ее кабинете. Тоска по нему становилась невыносимой.

***

Но утром пришло письмо из Министерства, что Кингсли ждет его в десять в своем кабинете, и Гарри, не ожидая от визита ничего хорошего, отправился к Министру. Оказалось, тот всего лишь хотел узнать из первых уст причину возвращения Поттера в Британию и выработать версию для прессы. Гарри так невнятно рассказывал о похищении, что Кингсли подумал о политической подоплеке.  
\- Нет, мы не можем сказать людям, что безопасность их Героя под угрозой, страна только-только начала приходить в себя. Здесь нужно что-то простое, обыденное. Семьи у тебя нет, - он виновато посмотрел на Гарри, - значит, остаются проблемы с имуществом или болезнь. И то, и то – плохо: маги будут тревожиться, ведь если у тебя проблемы, то что говорить о них? Хорошая причина – свадьба, - помолчав, добавил Министр. – Никого нет на примете? Хотя для свадьбы ты, пожалуй, слишком юн, но всякое бывает, - он пытливо всмотрелся в Гарри.

Тот с видом полнейшего равнодушия сидел молча, ожидая, какие еще идеи осенят Кингсли.  
\- А может, приписать какие-нибудь осложнения твоим маггловским родственникам? Все равно их никто не знает, а слухи о том, что они обращались с тобой не должным образом ходят, но ты, несмотря на такое их отношение, все равно вернулся, чтобы позаботиться, допустим, о своей больной тетушке. Ну как?  
Гарри очень хотелось закатить глаза, но он сдержался:  
\- Не уверен, что идея такая уж хорошая, да и чистокровным вряд ли она придется по вкусу.  
Кингсли задумался.

\- Кстати, как ты с младшим Малфоем, в хороших отношениях? Он ведь за тобой поехал, видно, крепко благодарен был тебе, хотя есть за что. Вы с ним не сдружились?  
\- Сдружились.  
\- Так, может, договоримся с ними… он же с тобой вернулся?  
\- Да.  
\- Пусть Нарцисса Малфой сляжет, к примеру, с магической лихорадкой или драконьей оспой, а ты, как верный товарищ, вернулся вместе с ее сыном, чтобы поддержать друга.  
Гарри хмыкнул:  
\- Вы еще скажите – ликантропией. Нет, категорически! Малфоев трогать не будем.  
\- Ладно, Гарри, не переживай, придумаем что-нибудь нейтральное, главное, особо не светись пока в общественных местах.

По дороге к Атриуму Гарри встретил Люциуса Малфоя, он вообще не мог припомнить было ли хоть одно посещение Министерства с тем, чтобы он с ним не встретился. Тот шел с кучей пергаментов в руках и беседовал с пожилым магом в мантии сливового цвета с вышитой на ней буквой «В», что означало его принадлежность к Визенгамоту.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - остановился удивленный Люциус, - рад вас видеть.  
Он и впрямь, как ни странно, смотрел на Гарри довольно приветливо.  
Незнакомый маг, с опаской кивнув Поттеру, пошел по своим делам.  
\- Были у Министра?  
\- Да, - с неудовольствием подтвердил Гарри. – Как поживает миссис Малфой? Как Драко?  
\- Должны скоро прибыть из Франции. Мы были там на смотринах, но я вернулся, а им пришлось задержаться.  
Гарри похолодел – «смотринах?» Так вот куда пропал Драко: отправился во Францию выбирать невесту! Гарри стиснул зубы, неудивительно, что он не появляется и не пишет.  
\- А, ну удачи им, - кажется, горечь в голосе не удалось скрыть. – Мне еще в Хогвартс нужно, простите.  
\- Всего доброго, мистер Поттер.  
\- И вам тоже, мистер Малфой.

***

 

Не успел Гарри прибыть в школу и поздороваться с МакГонагалл, как из камина элегантно вышел Драко Малфой.  
\- Добрый день, госпожа директор, привет, Поттер.  
\- Привет, - сухо ответил Гарри и отвернулся, внутри его трясло, но он не подавал вида и, конечно, не увидел, как лицо Драко исказилось от обиды.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой. Присаживайтесь.  
Драко и Гарри сели на стулья с прямыми спинками у стола директора. Пока МакГонагалл просматривала их конспекты, Драко пару раз пнул ногой по ножке стула Гарри, но тот не смотрел в его сторону и вообще усиленно делал вид, что никакого Малфоя тут и близко нету.  
После обсуждения и разработки программы их дальнейшего обучения, МакГонагалл дала им задание и список литературы и велела явиться через неделю.

Как всегда довольно неэстетично вывалившись из камина, Гарри крикнул Кричера, чтобы он закрыл камин, уже ото всех. Но камин сработал через пару секунд, и в спину ему толкнулся вышедший оттуда Драко.  
\- В чем дело, Поттер? - толкнул он его снова, теперь специально.  
\- Хозяин звал Кричера? Молодой господин Малфой! – Кричер поклонился, коснувшись носом пола.  
\- Звал! - зло ответил Гарри. – Но ты не спешил.  
\- Кричер спешил, - бодро ответствовал домовик. - Мойте руки, хозяин Гарри, будете обедать. Молодой господин Малфой присоединится?  
\- Да.  
\- Нет, - одновременно с Драко сказал Гарри.  
\- Да что с тобой, Поттер?  
\- Присоединяйся к своей невесте, Малфой!  
Драко, нахмурившись, смотрел на Гарри, но неожиданно его лицо посветлело и на губах появилась улыбка:  
\- Не знаю, о какой невесте речь, но, Поттер, ты ревнуешь.  
\- С чего бы? - процедил Гарри и пошел в ванную сполоснуть руки.  
Естественно, Малфой увязался следом, Гарри удивился, если бы это было не так.  
\- Поттер, - он потянул его за рукав, - так, может, объяснишь мне, откуда у тебя появилась бредовая идея о какой-то невесте?  
Гарри вырвал рукав и злобно посмотрел на Драко:  
\- Твой отец сказал, что вы были во Франции на смотринах.  
Малфой уставился на Гарри, приоткрыв рот и медленно моргая:  
\- Мерлин, Поттер! И ты возомнил, что это смотрины невесты? - от хохота он сложился пополам.  
Гарри, резко повернувшись, вошел в ванную комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь, яростно вымыл руки, прислушиваясь к смеху Драко. Когда он вышел, тот уже успокоился и с царственным видом стоял под дверью, сложив на груди руки. Гарри гордо прошел мимо, спустился в столовую и сел за стол.  
\- Поттер, меня бесполезно игнорировать, я на такое не поведусь, - заверил Драко и, положив салфетку на колени, приступил к ужину.

Гарри, недовольно зыркая на тяжелый серебряный канделябр с пятью свечками в центре стола, остервенело кромсал ростбиф.  
Драко ел спокойно, чинно накалывая ломтики овощей и периодически промакивая уголки рта тонкой льняной салфеткой с вышитым белым шелком вензелем кого-то из Блэков.  
\- Не так давно, - начал он светским тоном, - у моей троюродной кузины во Франции родилась дочь. Вчера ей исполнилось три месяца; чтобы отметить это событие, а заодно провести крестины, ее родители, а также бабушки с дедушками организовали целый праздник, пригласив всех родичей из разных стран. Когда мы с тобой вернулись в Британию, оказалось, что мои родители собираются отправляться во Францию, еще десять минут, и мы б разминулись. Естественно, меня без разговоров взяли с собой, времени сообщить тебе у меня просто не оставалось, я едва успел взять кое-какие вещи, как портал сработал. Сов мы не брали, я думал воспользоваться хозяйской, но две их несчастные совы постоянно были в разлетах, и к концу недели у них уже просто сил не оставалось. Там такой дурдом творился! Гостей понаехало со всего света, я большей части родственников из них не знал, о многих даже не слышал никогда.

Делая вид, что ему ничуть не интересно, Гарри ловил каждое слово, понимая, что накрутил сам себя на пустом месте.  
\- Я хотел ночью передать тебе сообщение по камину через Кричера, спустился в зал, смотрю, дверь приоткрыта, стоит шум, и слышу голос мамы, - Драко улыбнулся, для него стала откровением представшая картина.  
Он всегда знал, что родители на его стороне и главное для них его благополучие, но такого он все равно не ожидал: чтобы его аристократическая мать угрожала магам словно какая-то деревенская колдунья! Он прислушался и чуть не засмеялся, ну, мама!  
В зале была собрана вся молодежь, и перед ней толкала свою небольшую, но угрожающую речь Нарцисса.  
\- Я собрала вас здесь, чтобы предупредить: Драко занят! Я видела, какие призывные взгляды бросают на него многие из вас, не пытайтесь его соблазнить, не подливайте ему приворотное зелье, не кидайте в него очаровывающих заклинаний! Я прокляну любого, кто так будет делать! Вы знаете, материнское проклятье самое сильное. И если не хотите страдать от полового бессилия, - она внимательно посмотрела на каждого молодого мага в комнате, - или от бесплодия, - теперь взгляд достался ведьмам, - вы оставите свои интересы при себе! Он сделал свой выбор – лучший, чем кто-либо из вас, и мы с мистером Малфоем его полностью одобряем.

Драко, посмеиваясь, вернулся в выделенную ему комнату. К сожалению, суматоха так его затянула, да и каминный зал не пустовал. К тому же он вообще не был уверен, что сможет связаться с камином Поттера отсюда. Конечно, пересказывать Поттеру речь матери он не собирался.  
\- И?.. – не утерпел Гарри.  
\- Мама объясняла гостям, что я занят, чтобы никто не засматривался на меня зря, - ухмыльнулся Драко, с вызовом глядя на Поттера.  
Тот молчал, только глаза потемнели, он смотрел так пристально, что Драко почувствовал неуверенность.  
\- А почему твой отец вернулся раньше?  
\- Сбежал при первой возможности, сославшись на министерские дела, к сожалению, мы с мамой не могли себе такое позволить.  
\- День рождения малышки был вчера, - с намеком сказал Гарри.  
\- Поместье находится под Парижем, и возможность пройтись по столичным магазинам у нас появилась только сегодня, - пояснил Драко. – Мать, конечно же, потащила меня с собой.  
\- Понятно. Извини, Драко, но у меня есть еще дела сегодня.  
\- Ты меня выгоняешь? – сглотнул Малфой.  
Гарри поднял бровь и пристально посмотрел на него.  
\- Прекрасно, - Драко швырнул салфетку и встал.

***

Как только сработал камин, Гарри бросился переодеваться в свою комнату, а потом следом за Драко в Малфой-мэнор.  
Тот стоял в просторном вестибюле, беседуя с матерью, когда увидел выходящего из камина Поттера. Драко удивленно моргнул, а Гарри обратился к кинувшемуся к нему домовику:  
\- Отведи меня к мистеру Малфою.  
Проходя мимо замерших Драко и Нарциссы, Гарри остановился и, поцеловав ей руку, сказал:  
\- Добрый вечер, миссис Малфой.  
\- Здравствуй, Гарри, рада тебя видеть.  
Он поклонился и отправился дальше за домовиком. Драко непонимающе смотрел ему вслед.

\- Хозяин, к вам мистер Гарри Поттер, - пропищал домовик, и Люциус, удивленно вскинув брови, велел:  
\- Приглашай.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой.  
\- Добрый, мистер Поттер, - чуть протяжно ответил Люциус.  
\- Я к вам с предложением.  
\- Руки и сердца? - попытался сострить Люциус.  
\- Да, - спокойно ответил Гарри, хотя внутри все замирало от страха. – Вы знаете, что мы с Драко встречаемся, и я хочу перевести наши отношения на официальный уровень. Я мог бы сам дать объявление в прессу, но решил сначала обсудить все с вами.

В кабинете воцарилось тяжелое молчание, но не потому, что Люциус был против, у него просто не было слов, он не думал, что Поттер когда-нибудь захочет обнародовать свои отношения с Драко.  
\- Я правильно понимаю, мистер Поттер, вы хотите заключить брак с моим сыном? – кашлянув, сказал он.  
\- Именно, и я пришел с вами обсудить юридические аспекты и то, как правильно преподнести наш брак общественности.  
Больше всего Люциус нуждался в этот момент в стаканчике огневиски или в двух.


	30. Свадебные хлопоты, или Все только начинается

Дверь стукнула, и в кабинет впорхнула Нарцисса.  
\- Люциус, милый, что ты тут держишь Гарри? Мальчики не виделись несколько дней, дай им пообщаться, - защебетала она с порога.  
\- Кстати, мистер Поттер, а вы обговаривали это с Драко? Ведь если это ваше общее решение, то почему его здесь нет?  
\- О чем речь? – Нарцисса заинтересованно переводила взгляд с мужа на гостя.  
\- Видишь ли, дорогая, мистер Поттер явился к нам с предложением, брачным предложением, - уточнил он.  
\- Понимаю, - сосредоточенно кивнула Нарцисса. – И когда вы хотите сыграть свадьбу, Гарри?  
Гарри не знал, на какой вопрос отвечать раньше, поэтому решил сначала ответить Люциусу:  
\- Дело в том, мистер Малфой, что Драко дал мне разрешение принять любое решение, не обсуждая с ним.  
\- Опрометчиво, однако, - пробормотал Люциус, - и не похоже на Драко.  
\- Я знаю, - согласился Гарри.  
\- А что вы будете делать, если я откажу вам? – поинтересовался Люциус.  
\- Тогда я пойду к Драко, и мы с ним будем решать, что нам делать, - спокойно ответил Гарри.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы не понимаете, что значит родительское благословение, - начал раздражаться Люциус.  
\- О, Мерлин! – перебила его Нарцисса, присевшая на соседнее с Гарри кресло. – Конечно же, мы дадим свое благословение! Да Драко бредит Гарри с момента знакомства, и если бы мы задумались об этом вовремя, то ни вражды, ни служения Темному лорду, скорее всего, не было бы. Так когда вы хотите свадьбу?  
\- Думаю, лучше всего летом после сдачи ТРИТОНов, чтобы к тому времени подготовить благоприятную почву для общественного мнения, я не собираюсь прятаться и скрывать свой брак.  
\- А для чего вам это вообще нужно, мистер Поттер? Вы знаете, что однополых браков очень мало, обычно пары просто предпочитают жить вместе, - Люциус отчетливо чувствовал легкое удушье и жажду, сильную жажду, он с тоской посмотрел на столик у стены, на котором скромно затаился великолепный декантер, принадлежавший еще прадеду, с отличным огневиски Огдена и несколько бокалов.

  


Конечно, Гарри этого не знал, до недавнего времени он вообще и слыхом не слыхивал ни о каких однополых браках, но виду не подал.  
\- И почему же это происходит, мистер Малфой?  
\- Вам приходилось бывать на магических свадьбах, мистер Поттер?  
\- Конечно.  
Гарри был только на одной свадьбе – Билла и Флер, и то она закончилась облавой Пожирателей Смерти, но сама церемония была красивой и очень понравилась.  
\- Тогда вы должны были заметить, что обряд завершается магическим ритуалом, являющимся подтверждением истинности брака, но по какой-то причине большинство браков однополых пар не подтверждается магически.  
Вообще-то Гарри считал все эти серебристые звезды, осыпавшие новобрачных и спиралями обвившие Билла и Флер, всего лишь волшебными фокусами для украшения свадьбы и не более того, но если не все браки подтверждаются, тогда получается, что…  
\- У магов нет разводов?  
Люциус побелел, ноздри гневно раздулись.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - холодно произнес он, - вы еще не успели жениться на моем сыне, а уже говорите о разводе? Воистину в вас слишком много маггловского. Нет, мы не магглы, чтобы разводиться.

Гарри уже всего трясло от неуверенности и страха – Люциус раньше всегда вызывал у него только резко отрицательные эмоции, в последние месяцы он пересмотрел свое мнение, но только исключительно потому, что увидел его с другой стороны, как любящего отца и мужа, как человека, обладающего не только незаурядным умом, но и чувством юмора.  
\- Так! – Нарцисса совершенно по-плебейски хлопнула ладонями по подлокотникам своего кресла. Хлопок раздался настолько неожиданно, что вздрогнул не только Гарри, но и Люциус. – Думаю, Гарри не имел в виду развод с Драко, а всего лишь заинтересовался получением новых знаний. Так что, дорогой, давайте обсудим более насущные вопросы. Я согласна с Гарри – свадьбу лучше делать по окончании учебы, а до того подготовить для нее благотворную почву. Мне кажется, здесь поможет ряд небольших статей, допустим, в «Ведьмополитене», рассказывающих о детстве и знакомстве мальчиков, их зарождающейся дружбе, которая переросла в нечто большее. Параллельно можно периодически давать в «Ежедневный пророк» раз в неделю то интервью с Гарри и Драко, то обзор с места событий.  
\- Каких событий? – ошарашенно уточнил Гарри.  
\- Гарри, ты общественный человек и не можешь прятаться в старом доме Блэков, тебе нужно посещать различные мероприятия, благотворительные акции, Министерство, наконец. Ты должен мелькать перед глазами, чтобы маги видели тебя, поверь, им хочется быть причастными к твоей жизни, так позволь им это хотя бы через прессу.  
Гарри поплохело: больше всего на свете он не любил шумиху вокруг собственной персоны.

Нарцисса озабоченно взглянула на него, потом перевела выразительный взгляд на Люциуса, тот подошел к столику, налил и опрокинул полный бокал огневиски, снова налил, но уже меньше в другой бокал – на палец - и поднес его Поттеру, со своим устроился за столом. Огденское горячей волной упало в желудок и оттуда растеклось по жилам – Люциусу полегчало, и предложение Поттера уже не казалось чем-то несерьезным и нереальным. Гарри первый раз пробовал огневиски в Норе, когда Билл Уизли предложил почтить память погибшего Аластора «Грозного глаза» Муди в операции «Семь Поттеров». Тогда он обжег себе им горло, зато отваги прибавилось, и сейчас он смело осушил стакан.

\- В моем детстве, - начал Гарри, отдышавшись, - не было ничего интересного, разве что до гибели родителей, но это я знаю только по чужим воспоминаниям и колдографиям.  
\- Не обязательно рассказывать о твоих родственниках-магглах, можно обыграть в неплохие истории твои первые всплески магии, знакомство с ней и нашим миром. Мы не собираемся вытаскивать наружу всю твою подноготную, не переживай, - Нарцисса ласково погладила его по руке. – Найдем хорошего журналиста, и прежде чем опубликовать хоть слово, ты прочитаешь статью, и только после твоего одобрения ее напечатают.  
\- Рита Скитер? – уточнил Гарри.  
Люциус опрокинул еще бокал огневиски и теперь смотрел на них слегка остекленевшим взглядом.  
\- Для описания сценок из детства и Хогвартса я поищу другого репортера, но Рита нам тоже пригодится, - увидев выражение лица Гарри, Нарцисса улыбнулась, - поверь мне, Гарри, галеоны творят чудеса, и Рита может печатать то, что нужно нам.  
Грохнула о стену дверь кабинета, и в комнате появился разъяренный Драко:  
\- Что творится, в конце концов?!  
Гарри бросил взгляд на часы и вскочил:  
\- Уже почти полночь, простите, миссис Малфой, мистер Малфой.  
\- Увидимся завтра, Гарри, приходите на чай.  
\- Спасибо, спокойной ночи.  
Проходя мимо бросающего испепеляющие взгляды, замершего в дверном проеме Драко, Гарри засиял улыбкой и прошмыгнул в коридор. Через несколько секунд он услышал его вопль:  
\- Что сделал Поттер?!  
С чистой совестью Гарри шагнул в камин и переместился в дом Блэков.

***

Лежать в своей всегда комфортной постели Гарри было почему-то страшно неудобно и жарко: что-то тяжелое и горячее навалилось сбоку, зажимая руку. Сонно поворочавшись, он уткнулся носом в нечто шелковистое со знакомым запахом свежевыпавшего снега, чистого морозного утра, вытащил свободной рукой из-под подушки волшебную палочку и тихонько шепнул: «Люмос». Рядом с ним, прижимаясь всем телом, спал Малфой, причем наглец был одет в собственную пижаму - обосновался словно у себя дома. Загасив свет и спрятав палочку, Гарри обнял его и, просунув между ног Драко свою ногу, крепко заснул.

Пробуждение было на редкость приятным – Гарри проснулся от легких, едва ощутимых поцелуев, которыми Драко очерчивал его скулы, пробегался по шее и ключицам, нежно касался губ.  
\- Драко, - улыбнулся Гарри, открывая глаза.  
\- Поттер, придурок, что ты натворил? – но в серых глазах не было ни злости, ни обвинения.  
\- Пока еще ничего, всего лишь поговорил с твоими родителями, к тому же ты мне сам разрешил.  
\- А меня спросить?  
\- А ты и так согласен, - Гарри лениво отвел мягкую шелковую прядь, упавшую Драко на лицо, ему за ухо. Обвел кончиками пальцев губы.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность? – Драко чуть прижмурил глаза, поддаваясь ласке.  
\- Иначе ты не пришел бы ко мне в своей пижаме и не завалился рядом спать, ты б явился в строгой мантии, застегнутой до горла, растолкал меня и устроил скандал. Вы долго еще сидели ночью?  
\- С час где-то, потом отец стал засыпать, по-моему, он все еще оставался в шоке и никак не мог прийти в себя.  
\- Или перепил виски, - вставил Гарри.  
\- Или это, - ухмыльнулся Драко и запечатал рот Поттера поцелуем, становившимся все более страстным.

Язык Гарри тут же скользнул внутрь, обследуя рот Драко, пробегаясь по зубам и небу, сплетаясь с его языком. Гарри обнял его рукой за шею, прижимая к себе плотнее, и Драко мягко вдавил его своим весом в постель. Он нежно посасывал язык Гарри, пока тот не перевернул его на спину, глухо зарычав. Гарри впился таким яростным поцелуем, что губам Драко стало больно, и он ущипнул его за бок. Но Гарри не обратил на щипок внимания, продолжая целовать Драко, засасывая его язык, легонько прикусывая его. Он отстранился, когда стало не хватать дыхания, глядя потемневшими глазами на влажные, нежно-розовые, припухшие губы Драко.  
\- Мерлин, - пробормотал он, снова припадая к ним.

Целоваться с Драко стало самым любимым занятием Гарри, а его практически беззвучный стон заставил сердце забиться еще сильнее. Драко водил руками по спине Гарри, задирая футболку, с силой проводя по бокам, впиваясь пальцами в мышцы вдоль позвоночника, вырывая стоны из его горла и вынуждая, ерзая, вжиматься в пах Драко своим возбуждением. Драко непроизвольно подавался вверх бедрами, слегка извиваясь, чтобы лучше почувствовать чужую твердость и размер. Тело под одеждой горело жаром, и он запустил руки в пижамные штаны Поттера и провел ладонями по ягодицам, гладким, выпуклым, крепким и нежным одновременно, подергал за штаны, и Гарри сел на его ноги и мигом стянул футболку с себя, а потом взялся расстегивать пуговицы на пижамной куртке Драко. Тот всячески мешал ему, оглаживая руками грудь и плечи Гарри.  
\- Поттер, - прошептал Драко, и от этого шепота у Гарри все волоски на теле встали дыбом.

Так же, как и у него, грудь и живот Малфоя были умеренно мускулистыми, крепкими и твердыми, талия узкой, а плечи широкими. Гарри провел по ним руками, повел вниз, зацепился пальцами за маленькие розовые соски, наклонился и лизнул каждый по очереди, заметив, как Драко резко втянул живот и зашипел что-то невнятное. Мерлин! Никогда никого в жизни он не касался так интимно; целуясь с Джинни, они обнимались, конечно, но под одежду друг другу не залезали, и теперь у Гарри голова кружилась от новых ощущений, от вседозволенности, от понимания, что они с Драко дойдут до конца, и Драко позволит все, что он захочет. В груди разлилось тепло, и ревнивое чудовище, дремлющее там, довольно заурчало.

Кожа Драко сияла в солнечном свете словно дорогой фарфор, Гарри смотрел на следы своих рук и губ на ней, и все в нем вопило: «Мое!» Он положил руки на грудь Драко, сильно прижимая ладони, и под правой почувствовал, как сумасшедше бьется его сердце, Гарри довольно улыбнулся и кивнул. Драко смотрел на него из-под ресниц, тяжело дыша, он приподнялся и, обхватив Поттера за плечи, перевернулся, оказываясь сверху и сдирая штаны с него и себя.  
\- С ума меня сводишь, - пробормотал он, изучающе разглядывая длинный, крепкий член Поттера: головка была полностью обнажена и блестела от выделяющейся смазки – прекрасно.

Наклонившись, он зашарил под подушкой Гарри, вытащил его волшебную палочку и вопросительно посмотрел на ее хозяина. Обычно бледное, лицо Поттера разрумянилось: щеки пламенели, а губы просто полыхали – припухшие от поцелуев, малиновые и блестящие, - глаза горели темным зеленым пламенем. Он был таким красивым, что Драко впервые понял, что же в нем находили остальные, но Поттер сам сделал свой выбор, и теперь будет принадлежать только ему.

Гарри глядел на Малфоя и не мог наглядеться: его белая кожа порозовела, словно подсветилась изнутри, серые глаза сверкали из-под длинных ресниц, он облизнулся, и Гарри завис, глядя на эти розовые, влажные, до безумия вкусные губы. Он погладил точеные коленки и провел руками по бедрам вверх, приласкал большими пальцами тазовые косточки и легко сжал ягодицы. Драко нахмурился, прикрыл глаза, завел руку с палочкой за спину и произнес одно за другим три заклинания: очищающее, расслабляющее и смазывающее. Гарри знал их и некоторые даже использовал, но никогда - в постели, он понимал, для чего это делается, и предвкушение закручивалось внизу живота. Неужели Драко вот так просто решился на такое? Он перевел взгляд к месту соединения их тел: их члены соприкасались своими основаниями, и Гарри чувствовал, как яйца Драко давят на его собственные, он протянул руку и сжал член Драко, заставив того громко выдохнуть и распахнуть глаза.  
\- Поттер, что ты творишь? – хрипло прошептал он, приподнялся и, наклонившись к Гарри, стал аккуратно опускаться на его член, придерживая его рукой.  
Гарри ахнул и перестал дышать: Малфой был такой тугой и обхватывал каждый дюйм члена Гарри так плотно и горячо, что он боялся кончить в ту же секунду. Драко медленно опустился до конца, посидел, привыкая, и задвигался вверх, потом осторожно вниз, и снова, и снова. Гарри чувствовал, как его член раздвигает эластичную плоть, входя в обжигающую тесноту, видел, как он исчезает в Драко, чтобы вскоре появиться вновь, ощущения были невероятными. Слишком медленно, слишком…  
\- Как ты?  
Драко кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри, показывая, что все в порядке.  
\- Точно?  
\- Да, Поттер.  
\- Отлично! – резко поднявшись, Гарри перехватил Драко и положил его на спину.  
\- Какого боггарта, Поттер?

Гарри сцепил зубы и начал вбиваться так, как ему хотелось с самого начала. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал подобного удовольствия! И оно нарастало. Драко потянул подушку и подсунул ее под себя, выгибаясь от наслаждения: теперь каждый толчок Поттера приходился в простату, заставляя Драко совершенно неаристократически стонать, спираль удовольствия начала раскручиваться, и волны от этой точки плавно окатывали все тело. Он видел исказившееся лицо Гарри, капли пота, сбегающие с висков, он чувствовал, как спина Поттера тоже стала скользкой от пота, как дыхание его участилось, и велел:  
\- Давай!

И Гарри сорвался словно в финт Вронского на «Молнии», кончая невыносимо долго и чувствуя, как Драко, быстро дрочивший себе, тоже кончает в унисон. Его голова запрокинулась, открывая нежное белое горло с дергающимся кадыком, и Гарри, не выдержав, впился зубами в шею там, где она переходила в плечо, почти прокусывая кожу.  
\- Поттер! – вскрикнул Драко, слабо пихнув его.  
Гарри лежал сверху, распадаясь на осколки и собираясь вновь, растворяясь в Малфое душой и телом, чувствуя, как тепло коконом обхватывает их, соединяя раз и навсегда.  
Драко снова легко пихнул его, и Гарри сполз с него, обнимая и крепко прижимаясь к его боку.  
\- Поттер, - отдышавшись, сказал Драко, - если б не знал точно, в жизни бы не поверил, что это твой первый раз.  
\- А почему… разве ты… - начал Гарри и замолчал.  
\- Был снизу? – догадался Драко. – В этом плане для меня тоже первый раз, так что с первым разом нас, Поттер. А почему бы нет? Ведь это был ты, - он помолчал, но все же тоже спросил: - Почему, Поттер?  
Гарри понял, что речь о вчерашних событиях, и ответил просто:  
\- Потому что я люблю тебя.  
Драко промолчал, но прижал к себе его еще крепче, зарываясь лицом в волосы, такие блестящие, шелковые и совсем не жесткие, как можно было бы подумать, глядя на его прическу или, скорее, ее отсутствие. Драко они понравились еще со времен ночевки в подземельях замка Бран. Надо же, кто б мог подумать, что ему придется пережить вместе с Поттером такие приключения! Он точно притягивает к себе неприятности! Хотя, пожалуй, в тот раз на самом деле была вина самого Драко.

Гарри, начавший задремывать после такого неожиданного, но очень приятного утреннего происшествия, почувствовал легкие прикосновения Драко к своим волосам. С ума сойти! Малфой что, целует его волосы?! Гарри развернулся и поймал губами губы Драко, почувствовал, как тот задышал быстрее, вжался напрягшимся членом ему в бок. Гарри и сам возбудился, причем мгновенно: вот только что засыпал, а уже в голове только одно – проникнуть в это единственное, ставшее желанным тело, вбиваться в горячую тесноту, почувствовать опустошение в голове и жар в теле, он тихо застонал, и Драко тут же навис над ним, страстно целуя, переходя от губ к шее и груди, обжигая своим дыханием, спускаясь поцелуями к животу и ниже, вылизывая паховые впадинки, целуя острые косточки таза.

Совсем не там хотелось Гарри почувствовать губы Драко, он с намеком подался бедрами вверх, но Драко перешел на ногу, легонько проводя зубами по внутренней стороне бедра, прикусывая нежные мышцы, поднимаясь выше и проводя языком по яйцам, вызывая судорожный всхлип у Гарри.  
\- Мерлин! Драко!

Драко ухмыльнулся, глядя, как Поттер зажмурился от удовольствия. Он втянул одно яичко в рот и пососал, нежно обводя его языком, выпустил, взялся за второе, с силой провел языком ниже, но не доходя до самого интересного, снова стал вылизывать яйца, лизнул член и обхватил губами головку, вызывая у Гарри громкий стон. Гарри рад был бы вбиваться одурело в такой сладкий, такой горячий рот, но где-то на краешке сознания понимал – нельзя, это же Драко, нужно дать ему свободу действий, иначе можно запросто лишиться такого сказочного, тоже неведомого раньше удовольствия.  
Драко обвел языком головку по бархатистой кромке, потеребил уздечку, потрогал кончиком дырочку наверху и стал сосать, сильно, глубоко, втягивая в себя еще более увеличившийся ствол, касаясь носом черных завитков в паху.

\- Сейчас! – выкрикнул Гарри, и Драко тут же отстранился, пережимая член у основания, чем вызвал недовольный вскрик и бормотанье: «Вот боггарт!»  
Драко, перевернув Поттера на живот, заставил его подобрать под себя ноги. Разнеженный и неудовлетворенный Гарри теперь находился в самой дурацкой позе – голым задом кверху. Драко, поцеловав каждую половинку и вытащив из-под подушки волшебную палочку, снова произнес нужные заклинания, раздвинул ягодицы и коснулся языком ануса, заставив Гарри вскрикнуть и резко обернуться. Драко, довольный произведенным эффектом, снова лизнул там же, и еще раз, и опять, обводя языком по кругу, ввинчиваясь внутрь, наслаждаясь стонами удовольствия Гарри.

А Гарри в жизни не испытывал такой эйфории, ему казалось, что он и не дышит совсем, и вообще его сейчас попросту разорвет, и все что он мог – это повторять без конца:  
\- Дракодракодракодрако…  
Драко, сам на грани, наконец оторвался от вылизывания, перевернул Поттера и вошел в него – аж голова закружилась, как в нем было тесно и жарко, как плотно он его обхватил. Двигаясь дюйм за дюймом внутрь, а потом наружу, Драко чувствовал себя на небесах. Гарри потряхивало каждый раз, когда Драко проезжался по простате, крошечные молнии наслаждения разбегались по телу, позвоночник прошивало разрядом удовольствия. Драко наклонился, втянул нижнюю губу Гарри себе в рот, легко сжал ее зубами и кончил, ощутив, как Поттер напрягся, сжал рукой свой член, выгнулся и излился между ними.

Глядя, как Малфой натягивает пижаму, собираясь уходить, Гарри задумчиво произнес:  
\- Уже полдень, а Кричер даже ни разу не явился, чтобы позвать нас завтракать.  
Драко улыбнулся, подняв бровь, и покачал головой:  
\- Ты просто его слишком разбаловал. Не хватало еще, чтоб домовики надо-не надо вламывались в спальню хозяев.  
Но стоило Драко открыть дверь, как тут же нарисовался Кричер, усиленно кланяясь и бормоча:  
\- Хозяин Гарри, хозяин Драко, завтрак готов.  
\- Что?! – воскликнул возмущенный Гарри, а Драко со смехом направился к камину.

***

После чая с пирожными Нарцисса повела всех в малую гостиную для обсуждения свадьбы, Люциус пытался сослаться на очень важные дела и скрыться в своем кабинете, но вырваться из цепкой хватки супруги не смог. Гарри и Драко сели рядышком на диван, перед ними на столике лежал ворох каких-то открыток, скрученные пергаменты, стояли чернильницы с разноцветными чернилами и куча перьев. Нарцисса тут же выхватила три открытки, оказавшиеся приглашениями на свадьбу, и требовательно уставилась на женихов:  
\- Какие?..  
«Что какие?» - хотелось спросить Гарри, но он тут же понял, что ему предлагается выбрать приглашения на свою свадьбу. Мерлин! Да они ничем особо не отличались! Все пригласительные были очень красивы, с ажурной кромкой, позолотой и атласными цветочками. Он переглянулся с Драко, и они дружно встали.  
\- Мама, нам нужно срочно готовиться к ТРИТОНам, МакГонагалл дала нам задание. Извини, но, думаю, отец тебе отлично поможет, у него есть в этом опыт. Папа, я верю в тебя, ты выберешь для нас лучшее, ведь у тебя такой великолепный вкус! – и под взглядом Люциуса, мечущего молнии, Драко потянул Гарри на выход.

Развалившись в комнате Драко на его кровати и глядя в окно, за которым высоко в небе в падающих снежинках кружились две птицы, Гарри мечтательно заметил:  
\- А хорошо все-таки, что мы не в школе, можно заниматься чем хочешь, - и он приглашающе похлопал по покрывалу.  
Драко вытянулся рядом и с иронией отозвался:  
\- Ну да, ведь домашние задания за нас сделает Грейнджер. Ах нет, она же в Америке! Так что ты там сказал насчет заняться чем хочешь? – он проследил за взглядом Поттера и пояснил: - Это пегасы, у них сейчас как раз брачные игры, - и, помолчав, добавил: - Прям, как у нас с тобой.  
Гарри был заворожен полетом прекрасных созданий:  
\- Красиво.  
\- Да, - Драко замялся, в его голове с трудом укладывалось, что все происходит всерьез, но пережив ночью разговор с родителями и утром волшебный секс с Поттером, он понял, что все серьезнее некуда. – А где ты планируешь жить потом?  
Гарри сел на колени и уставился на Драко:  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, где будем жить мы с тобой?  
\- Угу.  
\- А где хочешь ты? – уточнил Гарри, но тут же понял всю бессмысленность вопроса: конечно Драко хочет жить в Малфой-мэноре, было бы странно, если бы он хотел другого, ведь это его родной дом и прекрасный дом, да и прилегающие территории тоже сказочны, к тому же здесь живут любящие его родители.

Драко молчал, и Гарри забеспокоился:  
\- Послушай, Драко, дом Блэков…  
Но Драко перебил его:  
\- Если уж я поехал за тобой в Румынию и жил в такой дыре, как то наше общежитие, то в доме Блэков смогу устроиться наилучшим образом.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Гарри, - конечно, после того, как мы с Кричером привели дом в порядок, он стал вполне жилым, но я в жизни не заставлю тебя там жить.  
\- Поттер, - неверяще уточнил Драко, - ты хочешь сказать, что готов жить с моими родителями.  
\- Блэк-хаус мне не родной дом, я там пару раз проводил каникулы, когда был жив крестный, и окончательно поселился летом, но я не испытываю к нему какой-то привязанности. А твои родители… ну, Нарцисса мне даже нравится, а Люциус… надеюсь, я смогу найти с ним общий язык.  
Глаза Драко сияли:  
\- Неужели ты пойдешь на такое?  
\- Не такая уж это и жертва, - хмыкнул Гарри, - а дом Блэков можно было бы тогда отдать Тедди.  
\- Не жалко, все-таки это наследство от твоего крестного?  
\- Вот и Тедди будет подарок, только уже от своего крестного, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Но послушай, Драко, неудобно как-то, что мы твою маму саму бросили разбираться с пригласительными.  
Драко закатил глаза:  
\- Не саму, а с отцом, или ты хотел просидеть до ночи, выбирая открытки?  
\- Ну нет, - замялся Гарри, - я даже не знаю, какая между ними разница и не все ли равно, ну то есть, я понимаю, что для вас это важно, но для меня роли не играет. На свадьбе Билла и Флер я вообще был без всяких пригласительных.  
\- Поттер, тебе придется развивать вкус, - недовольно поморщился Драко, - ведь вся магическая Британия в курсе кто ты, маги обсуждают все, связанное с тобой, будь это небрежно брошенное слово или мантия, в которую ты одет, поэтому, можешь мне поверить, на пригласительные тоже обратят внимание и наверняка их образец будет напечатан во многих изданиях.  
\- Вот людям нечего делать! – в сердцах воскликнул Гарри.  
\- Малфои тоже не последние маги, так что обсуждать будут вдвойне.  
\- Просто прекрасно!  
\- Тебе уже давно пора привыкнуть к всеобщему вниманию.  
\- Так с чего ты решил, что я не в состоянии ничего выбрать? И вкус у меня есть!  
\- Да неужели? Хотя да, есть, - самодовольно добавил Драко, - ты же влюбился в меня.  
Гарри покачал головой и сказал:  
\- Во-первых, никаких цветочков! Вон, спаривающиеся пегасы и то лучше!  
Драко поперхнулся, взглянул в окно и нагло разоржался:  
\- Представляю! Ну-ну, давай дальше.  
\- Так, пусть при открывании приглашения оттуда вылетает феникс, распадается на золотые искры, которые складываются в слова… Что там нужно писать? Что-то типа «Гарри и Драко приглашают вас на свое бракосочетание»?  
Драко зачарованно смотрел на Гарри:  
\- Ничего себе, Поттер… Твинкли!  
Появившейся эльфийке Драко рассказал идею Гарри и отправил ее передать все хозяйке.

Нарцисса ждать себя не заставила, не успел Драко языком очертить контур Гарриного уха и втянуть в рот мочку, как раздался стук в дверь гостиной, легкие шаги, стук в дверь спальни.  
\- Да, мама.  
Гарри сел, хорошо еще они раздеваться не начали, он вроде как и не собирался вести себя неприлично в чужом доме, но иди знай, как под влиянием страсти пойдет.  
\- Милый, - начала впорхнувшая в комнату Нарцисса, за ней последовал с каменным выражением лица Люциус, - мне нравится эта идея! Конечно, придется здорово поработать над заклинаниями, зато, уверена, ни у кого никогда не было таких необыкновенных пригласительных. Осталось только выбрать изображение для лицевой стороны.  
\- Это Поттер у нас такой фантазер, для картинки он предлагал брачующихся пегасов.  
Гарри недовольно посмотрел на Малфоя: вот же зараза!  
Нарцисса застыла, видимо, мысленно рисуя пегасов, брачующихся.  
\- О! Как необычно, - пробормотала она наконец, но тут же добавила намного задорнее: - В этом безусловно что-то есть. Я велю живописцам изобразить несколько картин и выберу подходящую.  
Гарри пришел в ужас: столько хлопот только ради каких-то открыток, что ж дальше будет?!

Озабоченная Нарцисса убежала, прихватив горестно застонавшего мужа, и Гарри поинтересовался:  
\- Слушай, а не рано еще готовиться к свадьбе?  
Свадьба, его свадьба - как дико звучит, неужели у них с Малфоем будет свадьба? Но Гарри хоть и чувствовал смущение от этой мысли, но еще и ощущал воодушевление, как ни странно, но рядом с Драко ему было хорошо, а начиная с этого утра – феерически хорошо, Малфой вообще чувствовался родным, семьей.  
\- Ты ж видишь, как мама схватилась, для нее так и вовсе времени мало: обычно как – сначала помолвка, через год – свадьба. А у нас быстро все так завертелось, и о помолвке пока ничего сказать нельзя, следует подготовить магический мир к этой новости. Нам тоже расслабляться нельзя: нужно истории из твоего детства для журнала придумывать на пару статеек, потом Хогвартс пойдет, здесь уже потоньше придется действовать – так обыграть наше знакомство и вражду, чтобы даже твои друзья поверили, что за всем этим скрывалось сексуальное напряжение между нами, ну хотя бы лет с четырнадцати.  
\- Да кто в такое поверит?! Хотя… - Гарри вспомнил с каким подозрением смотрели на него Рон и Гермиона на шестом курсе, когда он заводил свою песню «Опять Малфой что-то задумал», и потом на седьмом курсе, когда они попали в поместье к Малфоям, Драко же их спас, «не узнав», и Волдеморта он поразил палочкой Драко. Вон в Румынии парни с Хогвартса даже не усомнились, что между ними всегда что-то было. И вроде Рон с Гермионой отнеслись если с не пониманием, то по крайней мере отторжения особого тоже не выказывали. А Чарли так вообще уверен, что они встречаются чуть не с Хогвартса. Мдааа… - Тогда тем более нужно твоей маме помочь.  
\- Поттер, к ТРИТОНам готовься! Не терпится выбирать салфетки, посуду, цветы, ленточки для букетов и прочую дребедень? Хотя список своих гостей тебе составить придется. Уизли своих пригласишь? И рыжую эту тоже?  
Гарри постарался скрыть улыбку:  
\- Конечно приглашу, они мне почти как семья, и Джинни тоже. Да и как ты себе представляешь: «Дорогие мистер и миссис Уизли, приходите на свадьбу, только Джинни не берите», так что ли?  
\- Ты с ней встречался, - раздраженно заметил Малфой.  
\- Ну извини, - развел руками Гарри, - если бы я знал, что так получится, то встречался бы с тобой, только ты на меня в то время не смотрел влюбленными глазами. А Джинни очень хороший человек.  
\- Ладно, - поморщился Драко, - кого еще?  
\- Может, Невилла и Луну; Билла с Флер, они живут отдельно, наверное, им и приглашение нужно свое. Хагрида, МакГонагалл, Кингсли, больше вроде некого. Андромеду с Тедди твоя мама и так позовет.  
\- А МакГонагалл-то зачем? – возмутился Драко.  
\- Она хоть и строгая, но очень справедливая и всегда ко мне относилась с заботой.

***

Поздно вечером, лежа в кровати Гарри в доме Блэков, Драко, вырисовывая пальцем круги на его груди, вспомнил:  
\- Поттер, ты так и не сказал, когда хочешь свадьбу.  
Гарри сонно шевельнулся и прижал к себе Малфоя чуть сильнее:  
\- Можно первого июля, как раз сдадим ТРИТОНы и будем свободны, и к тому же этот день между нашими с тобой днями рождения.  
\- Хорошая дата, подходит, и мама, надеюсь, все успеет.  
\- Драко, а почему твои родители позволяют наш брак, а как же твой наследник?  
\- Поттер, - Драко поднял голову с его плеча и устроился на груди, - ты иногда такой маггл. Чего им беспокоиться? Когда мы захотим детей, они у нас появятся.  
Гарри похолодел:  
\- Это что… существует мужская беременность?  
Драко несколько мгновений молчал, пытаясь понять, не шутка ли это, нет, Поттер не шутил, но тем было веселее, он рассмеялся:  
\- Хотел бы напугать тебя, но не буду. Пока это миф, но в Отделе тайн над этим работают уже не одно десятилетие.  
Гарри отмер:  
\- Так как тогда? Как у магглов искусственное оплодотворение?  
\- Что-то такое упоминалось на Маггловедении, да, похоже, но только в нашем случае будет чистокровная ведьма, папа позаботится найти такую, она послужит всего лишь сосудом, в нее поместят нашу сперму с помощью специального ритуала, и ребенок будет наш с тобой, а не твой и ее или мой и ее, как было бы у магглов.  
\- То есть у нас тобой могут быть общие дети?! – восхитился Гарри. - Ничего себе!  
\- Поттер, так ты все-таки планируешь поступать в Аврорат?  
\- Что так резко, Драко? – Гарри поцеловал его в кончик носа. – Не знаю еще, но вряд ли я смогу праздно проводить время у вас в поместье. Да и не получится у меня остаться в стороне, зная, сколько зла в нашем мире еще осталось.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Драко, - Глава Аврората - не последний человек в Министерстве, а боятся его посильнее Министра. Придется мне заняться политической карьерой, при твоей поддержке, естественно.  
\- Ну у тебя и планы, я еще не поступил на курсы, да даже ТРИТОНы не сдал, а ты уже пророчишь…  
\- В тебе, Поттер, я не сомневаюсь.  
\- Мерлин… Кстати, о Мерлине, - встрепенулся Гарри, - надо бы узнать, что в шкатулке.  
\- Завтра и узнаем, - Драко широко зевнул и уложил голову на плечо Гарри.

После завтрака, приготовленного заботливым Кричером, отправились в Малфой-мэнор. Пока Гарри здоровался и беседовал с четой Малфоев, попутно просмотрев колдографии с парадными мантиями, подсунутые Нарциссой, Драко отправился в сокровищницу за шкатулкой.  
В своей гостиной, закрыв на замок дверь и наложив пару защитных заклинаний, Драко поставил шкатулку на стол и развернул шкуру Тантибуса.  
\- Открываем? – почему-то шепотом спросил он.  
Гарри кивнул и положил руку на крышку рядом с рукой Драко. Шкатулка открылась легко, внутри на черном шелке лежал небольшой пожелтевший свиток. Драко вынул его и развернул, пергамент оказался пуст. Разочарованный, он протянул его Гарри:  
\- Ничего, наверное, заклинание наложено. Применим Аппарекиум?  
\- Погоди, - Гарри осмотрел со всех сторон свиток и вернул Драко, но не выпустил из рук.  
Стоило снова Драко взяться за пергамент, как на нем стали проявляться слова.  
\- Ну вот, - довольно констатировал Гарри, - а ты хотел заклинанием. Думаю, оно тут и не подействовало бы. Похоже на письмо.  
Они склонились над свитком, разбирая староанглийский, которым было написано письмо.  
\- Ну-ка, - Драко забрал пергамент, но слова тут же исчезли, - вот боггарт!  
Гарри снова взялся за краешек, и Драко стал зачитывать вслух:  
\- Дорогие мои, используйте это сакральное заклинание в случае смертельной опасности вашей страны или же вас и ваших близких.

Драко мельком глянул на строчку ниже, но читать не стал, а свернул пергамент и спрятал в шкатулку, саму шкатулку закрыл и замотал в шкуру Тантибуса.  
\- Сакральное? – переспросил Гарри. – Разве это не сказка? Мне когда-то довелось посмотреть передачу про Древний Египет, там обсуждалась эта тема, мол, считалось, кто владел сакральными знаниями, знал и использовал тайные возможности человеческого организма; мог управлять ходом времени, гравитацией, другими людьми. Но сакральных книг не сохранилось, считается, что все было уничтожено в эпоху Средневековой инквизиции.  
\- Магглы о таком говорят? – изумился Драко. – О сакральных знаниях?  
\- Они много о чем говорят, - усмехнулся Гарри.  
\- Ну так вот, Поттер, здесь, - Драко постучал пальцем по завернутой шкатулке, - находится сакральное заклинание. И если бы мы получили его раньше, то от Темного Лорда можно было бы избавиться совершенно безболезненно.  
\- Я не понимаю, что в нем такого. Как одно заклинание может помочь целой стране? И почему о таком ничего не известно? Флитвик нам точно о них не рассказывал.  
Драко закатил глаза:  
\- Грейнджер на тебя нет! В этом и смысл. Сакральные значит тайные, скрытые, не для всех. Что непонятного? В древности их использовали как оружие для устранения неугодных, они слишком разрушительны по своей сути, можно было вражескую армию моментально отправить к основам жизни. Эти заклинания питаются не только магией, но и жизненной энергией, их нельзя произносить слишком часто, от этого они лишаются своей мощи. Использовать их лучше в момент сильной нужды. С веками знания о них рассеялись, потерялись, и то, что нам досталось от Мерлина, воистину величайшее сокровище. Такое наследие хранить нужно бережно, используя только в крайнем случае.  
\- Но если оно жизненной энергией питается, - уточнил Гарри, - не высушит ли оно нас полностью при использовании по-крупному, для всей страны?  
\- Нет, тут, думаю, магия в чистом виде придет на помощь. Мы только спусковой механизм.

 

Эпилог

В роскошном саду Малфой-мэнора раскинулся белый с золотом шатер, изящные столбики, на которых он держался, были увиты золотыми лентами и украшены сиреневыми цветами, источающими нежный аромат. На точеных стульях, обитых белой парчой, сидели в ожидании женихов нарядные гости. В конце шатра за маленькой кафедрой находился Хранитель традиций. Гарри вспомнил этого маленького человечка с клочковатыми волосами и в простой черной мантии, проводившего церемонию похорон Дамблдора, а через год - союз соединения сердец Билла и Флер.  
Он и Драко, оба в черных с серебром мантиях, подошли к Хранителю одновременно с разных сторон, Драко в сопровождении Люциуса, Гарри – Рона.  
Гарри смотрел на Драко, поражаясь его красоте: платиновые волосы сияли на солнце, а серые глаза блестели сильнее огромного бриллианта в его шейном платке. Его глаза смотрели с бесконечной любовью, и Гарри, радостно улыбнувшись, взял его за руки, совершенно автоматически отвечая на вопросы Хранителя, и только когда тот сказал: «Объявляю вас мужем и мужем!», - и взмахнул палочкой, из которой вырвались серебристые ленты и закрутились вокруг них, опутывая, связывая друг с другом, благословляя, Гарри пришел в себя и потянулся к губам Драко.

 

The end!


End file.
